To Choose A Path
by ZS Fan
Summary: What You're Beautiful could have been like had Shin Woo been the main character. Slight AU, both Het and Slash pairings.
1. Alternate Episode 13: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

* * *

He smiled as he carved a line down her chest with the sharp object, relishing in the screams which emanated from her small body at the pain she was no doubt experiencing. He licked his lips at the sight of the blood which stained her otherwise perfect body.

"No…no!" his prey screamed, trembling violently. He could see the fear in her eyes; fear of a monster; of him. "Please…stop this!"

She sobbed pitifully, and he frowned. With a sigh, he withdrew the knife from her chest.

She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "You…AAAAAAAHHHH!"

He grinned at the scream of agony which tore itself from her throat as he drove the blade of the knife through her heart. What little gratitude she had mistakenly harbored towards him in her eyes disappeared entirely, to be replaced with overwhelming fear, before her pupils dilated and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

He smiled. She was dead. He pulled the knife out of her chest, letting his tongue run over the blade and relishing in the tangy taste of the blood of the woman he had murdered in cold blood.

The killer rose. Eying the corpse one last time with amusement in his eyes, he stalked away, as silent as the shadows covering the alley's walls that night.

* * *

"Hyung, bad news!" Shin Woo blinked as Jeremy grabbed his arm and pulled him over in the direction of the television in the spacious room. "Look at this!"

The television had been turned on to the news channel. A middle-aged woman was reporting the latest happenings. Using the remote control, Jeremy turned the volume up louder. Shin Woo turned his attention to the TV screen as the woman began to speak.

"Famous model, Park Jun Yi, was found dead in an alleyway this morning." The news reporter relayed grimly, "She was stabbed to death by a knife through her heart."

"There seems to be a serial killer on the loose," she reported. "However, from what we have observed, he or she only targets young female stars around the age of 18-20."

"Therefore, we would advise the aforementioned targets to become more vigilant of their surroundings, especially at night. It seems that that is the time during which the criminal chooses to appear."

"The identity of the killer is unknown. Police are still investigating-"

Tae Kyung, who had entered sometime during the relay of the tragic news, raised an eyebrow. "A serial killer, huh?"

"A-A serial killer? That's terrible!" Mi Nam exclaimed in sympathy. "Those poor women…"

Jeremy started in surprise at the presence of the two new arrivals. "M-Mi Nam! Hyung! When did you two get here?"

"Eh? We came in while the both of you were watching the news." Mi Nam replied truthfully.

"Oh…" Jeremy said. He lowered his head. His blond hair fell over his eyes.

"Jeremy…?"

The blond gave a sigh, before raising his head to look the concerned brunette in the eyes. His form trembled. "Truth is; I'm scared."

Mi Nam blinked. "Scared?"

Tae Kyung scoffed. "Scared? Why should you be? You're not even a woman." He narrowed his eyes, eying Jeremy suspiciously. "Unless there's something you're not telling us…"

"What? No!" Jeremy exclaimed indignantly. He puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm a full-fledged man!"

"Yeah right…"

"What? What does that mean? Hyung!"

"Jeremy…why are you scared?" Mi Nam ventured cautiously.

He turned his attention back to her. "Mi Nam…I'm scared because…because…" his bottom lip trembled.

The others stared at Jeremy as he struggled to get the words out. The blond took a deep breath.

"I…I'm scared for you!"

His male band members blinked in confusion. "What?"

Jeremy shot them a glare. "What? Aren't you guys scared for her too?"

"Why should we be?"

"Because she's a girl too!" Jeremy proclaimed loudly. He leapt from the couch to make his way over to the surprised girl.

Mi Nam started as Jeremy placed his hands on her shoulders. He met her surprised stare with a tearful gaze. "I-It's alright, Mi Nam. You don't have to be scared." He nodded his head in determination. "Because I'll protect you!"

Mi Nam smiled, meeting Jeremy's eyes gratefully. "Thank you Jeremy; you're really a kind person."

At those words, the tears receded from Jeremy's eyes. He lit up, moving to embrace her.

"Mi Nam…OWWW!" The blond yelped at a painful sensation on his ear. He turned to glare at the culprit, rubbing the injured appendage delicately. "What was that for Hyung?"

Tae Kyung ignored him. He turned his attention to the only female in their group. "Go Mi Nam? Don't listen to Jeremy. He's talking nonsense again."

Jeremy scowled. "What? How could you say that?"

"Go Mi Nam's not scared," Tae Kyung replied matter-of-factly. He turned to the brunette, raising an eyebrow. "Are you, Go Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam shook her head. "No, I'm not." She replied honestly.

"W-What?" Jeremy stammered. He took a step back, staring at his bandmate with wide eyes. "You're not scared…?"

Tae Kyung crossed his arms. "Go Mi Nam's a man. He has no reason to be afraid."

"B-But…"

"Mi Nam's a man now, Jeremy," Shin Woo provided helpfully. "We're the only ones who know his real gender."

Jeremy blinked. "Oh."

Mi Nam nodded her head in agreement. "Shin Woo hyung's right," she gave the blond a reassuring smile. "I'm a man now, so you don't have to worry about me, Jeremy."

"I…I see…"

"Finally the idiot sees." Tae Kyung remarked snidely.

Jeremy brightened, paying no heed to the vocalist's words. "Well, that's great then! Mi Nam will still be able to go out!"

Smiling brightly, he took hold of the brunette's arm. "Let's go then, Mi Nam! Come, let's go play tennis!"

"Eh? Ah, wait, Jeremy!" Mi Nam protested as the blond led her out excitedly. "I-I don't know how to play tennis!"

Jeremy merely grinned. "No problem! I'll teach you!"

"Eh?"

Tae Kyung scowled. "Where do you think you're taking her, idiot?" He hissed, stomping after his two bandmates with heavy steps. "Go Mi Nam! You dare leave without my permission?"

"I-I'm sorry, Hyung-nim!"

Shin Woo shook his head as he watched the antics of his bandmates. He rose from the couch. Picking up the remote control, he gave one last glance at the photo of the dead model on the television screen before turning it off.

Placing the device neatly back onto the couch, he moved to join his bandmates, an amused smile on his lips.

* * *

"Here Mi Nam, hold this!"

The brunette complied, taking hold of the large object in her hands. She tilted her head to the side, staring at it curiously. "What's this?"

Jeremy, who was standing beside her, grinned. "It's a tennis racket, of course!" He gestured vaguely to the side. "Now, try to swing it."

Mi Nam nodded. Clutching it tightly in her two hands, she pulled it back before giving it a slight push forwards. "Like this?"

Jeremy shook his head. "You're doing it wrong, Mi nam," he grabbed a red tennis racket from one of the nearby hooks. With his feet slightly apart, he proceeded to demonstrate to Mi Nam, swinging the racket in his right hand back and forth expertly and creating a whoosh sound with the force.

"You do it like this!" He turned, beaming at Mi Nam. "Got it?"

Mi Nam stared at her bandmate in awe. "Wow, that was amazing, Jeremy!"

He grinned proudly at her. "Of course, I am an expert in tennis after all!"

Tae Kyung snorted, eying Jeremy with something akin to jealousy in his eyes. "Tch. That's nothing!" Snatching a racket up from nearby, he raised it to point directly at Mi Nam, fixing her with an intense stare. "Watch carefully, Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nam nodded, seemingly unaffected. "Yes, Hyung-nim!"

Tae Kyung gave a nod of approval. "Good." Gripping the tennis racket, he gave it a confident swing, almost in slow motion, with the ease and graceful movement of one who had been playing the sport for years.

The atmosphere was silent, save for the quiet echoes of the sound the force applied to the racket produced. Tae Kyung remained in his stance, his attention still on Mi Nam, before he reverted back to his normal pose, smirking as applause broke out from his three bandmates.

Jeremy was staring at him with widened eyes. "Wow, hyung, I didn't know you played tennis!"

Beside him, Mi Nam grinned in excitement. "Wow! Hyung-nim, that was great!"

She blinked as Tae Kyung gave her a disbelieving stare. "What? I'm only great?" He raised an eyebrow, pointing at Jeremy accusingly. "And _he's_ amazing?"

Mi Nam gasped, realizing her mistake. "Eh? Eh, no!" The vocalist shook her head, waving her hands frantically. "You're amazing too Hyung-nim!"

"_Only amazing_?"

"No! I-I mean, you're super super amazing!" Mi Nam nodded determinedly, thrusting two thumbs up in the Tae Kyung's direction. "Super, super, super amazing!"

Tae Kyung watched as Mi Nam smiled at him brightly. He felt a temptation to return it, before the feeling disintegrated as she directed the smile at Jeremy, who sent a blinding grin back. The lead vocalist scowled, feeling jealousy burning his insides.

"Stupid Pig Rabbit…"

"Thank you, Jeremy, Hyung-nim, for demonstrating to me." Mi Nam's smile was directed towards him again, and he managed an imperceptible smile back, feeling the green monster leave his vision. "I will try it myself now!"

They watched as the petite brunette narrowed her eyes in determination. Holding onto the handle of the racket tightly, she put one foot behind another. Her band members watched as she swung the racket like she had seen two of them do, an act which would have succeeded had her foot not tripped on the roll of grip tape which had been lying innocuously, unnoticed, on the floor.

"Mi Nam!" Jeremy and Tae Kyung yelled in panic as she began to fall.

Mi Nam yelped as she lost her balance. She squeezed her eyes shut, baring herself for the impact of the hard floor on her head.

To her surprise, she felt no pain. Mi Nam opened her eyes, blinking. She started at the presence of arms around her waist, twisting around in them to gaze up at the person who had caught her. "Shin Woo hyung!"

The guitarist of the band gave her a gentle smile. "Are you alright, Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam returned it with one of her own. "Yes, Shin Woo hyung, I'm alright!" She carefully stepped out of his arms as he released her, gazing up at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you for saving me, Shin Woo hyung."

"You're welcome, Mi Nam." Shin Woo smiled fondly. He moved to pick up the tennis racket which had fallen from the vocalist's hands during the fall, before returning to his previous position.

"Here," Mi Nam blinked as Shin Woo placed the racket in her hands, his arms coming around her from behind.

His breath tickled her ear. "I'll teach you how to swing it properly."

"A-Ah…alright," Mi Nam stuttered. She smiled, flushing lightly as Shin Woo placed his hand over hers in a gentle grip, guiding her on how to swing the equipment in the correct way.

"You do it like this. Understand?"

"Y-Yeah…"

They swung back and forth for a while, before Shin Woo released Mi Nam's hand. His arms retreated from around her waist, and he gave the shorter brunette an encouraging smile. "Now you try it."

"Alright…" The vocalist tightened her grip around the racket. Her mouth in a determined frown, she proceeded to swing it in the same, fluid movement Shin Woo had shown her.

The brunette stared at her racket in surprise for a while, before breaking out into a wide smile. "I did it!"

Shin Woo smiled at her. "Congratulations, Mi Nam."

She turned to him with wide eyes and a bright smile. "Thank you for teaching me, Shin Woo hyung!"

Shin Woo's smile widened. He moved his hand to ruffle her hair in a familiar gesture, but was beaten to it as Tae Kyung grabbed Mi Nam's arm and pulled her away.

"Go Mi Nam? You don't have to be so happy over such a small thing," Tae Kyung told his fellow vocalist, but his gaze was fixed on Shin Woo. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Hyung-nim…" Mi Nam replied hesitantly.

Tae Kyung nodded his head in approval. "Good, then let's go." He gave Shin Woo an icy stare before proceeding to drag the protesting girl away.

"Eh? Where are we going, Hyung-nim?"

"To the cashier, where else?"

They arrived at the counter, and Tae Kyung paid for his and Mi Nam's rackets. He frowned impatiently as the counter girl scanned his credit card, before snatching it up from the surprised girl as she returned it to him and forcibly leading Mi Nam out of the department store.

"Wait, Hyung-nim! We have to wait for Jeremy and Shin Woo hyung!" Mi Nam shouted as Tae Kyung drew her away. "Hyung-nim!"

Jeremy, who had mostly been in a daze during the past events, snapped out of it at Mi Nam's words.

"Eh? Wait!" The blond yelled at the disappearing figures. He dashed to the counter, quickly paying for his racket before chasing after his two bandmates.

"Tae Kyung! Mi Nam! Wait for me!"

Shin Woo blinked, staring after the members of his band in the distance. Not wanting to leave Mi Nam alone with the two boys, he moved swiftly, picking up a blue racket and swinging it experimentally before striding to the counter to make his purchase.

The counter girl smiled at him as she scanned his credit card. "You have really good looking friends, don't you?"

Shin Woo nodded vaguely, his gaze trailing after Mi Nam, who was sandwiched between Tae Kyung and Jeremy. "It would seem that way, yes."

"Oh, don't be so modest!" Shin Woo stared as the girl reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

She gave him a flirtatious wink. "You know, you're really handsome too."

Shin Woo gave a forced smile, removing the delicate hand from his cheek gently, forcing her to withdraw it. "Sorry Miss, but I'm in a hurry…" he resisted the urge to tap his foot impatiently.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad," she said as she handed his credit card back to him, still smiling. "Say, how about we meet another time?"

"Can I have your number please?"

He was about to refuse as he pocketed the credit card, but an idea struck him. Smiling charmingly, he replied, "Alright. It's 95604321."

"95604321…great!" The girl smiled happily. She tore a piece from the paper she had been writing on, scribbling on it and handing it to Shin Woo, who received it carefully. "Here's mine!"

"Call me soon, handsome!" She winked playfully at him. He nodded, smiling politely.

"Sure." The girl grinned, before attending to her next customer.

Shin Woo grabbed his racket from the counter, smiling in amusement at the thought that a certain proud black haired vocalist would be receiving an anoymous call from a chirpy female soon. Fixing his gaze on his band mates who were heading into the other side of the shopping mall, he made to exit the department store.

A tall man cloaked entirely in black was walking into the department store when Shin Woo bumped into him.

"Sorry." The brunette muttered as he brushed past the stranger. If had been any other time he would have been more courteous. But he could see Tae Kyung and Jeremy straying out of his view, taking Mi Nam with them. He had no time for a proper apology.

Shin Woo focused his attention on his bandmates, oblivious to the pair of black eyes which gazed after him in dark interest.


	2. Alternate Episode 13: Part 2

"Shin Woo hyung, look out!"

Shin Woo started, before regaining his composure. Without batting an eyelash, he deflected the speeding tennis ball neatly with his racket, sending it spinning to the other end of the court and landing in between their two surprised opponents.

The brunette smiled. "15-Love."

"That was amazing!" Shin Woo turned his gaze to Mi Nam, who was running up to him and grinning excitedly.

"But, are you alright?" Mi Nam asked, causing Shin Woo to blink in slight surprise. "You seemed a little distracted just now."

Shin Woo gave her a reassuring smile, not wanting her to worry. "I'm fine, Mi Nam. I just thought I heard something."

"You heard something? What did you hear?"

"Just a rustle in the bushes," Shin Woo replied mildly. He turned his attention back to the game. "It's probably a wild squirrel."

"Ah, okay…"

"Hey, Shin Woo! What are you talking about with Go Mi Nam over there?" Tae Kyung called out, his brow furrowed in annoyance. The vocalist was not at all happy that Shin Woo had won him in Rock Paper Scissors and gotten Mi Nam as his partner.

"Yeah, Hyung! It's not nice of you two to whisper between yourselves!" Jeremy protested, pouting. "Let us in on the conversation too!"

Shin Woo smiled, meeting Tae Kyung's suspicious stare head on as he served the ball. "It's nothing much Jeremy, Mi Nam and I were just conversing about squirrels."

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. "Squirrels?" He almost missed the ball that was headed towards him.

Mi Nam moved to intercept it, but Shin Woo covered for her. "Yeah, squirrels." He repeated, his eyes never leaving Tae Kyung's.

Tae Kyung scoffed as he returned the ball. "What, does that Pig Rabbit like squirrels now or something?"

Shin Woo smiled challengingly. "It happens to be a common interest between Mi Nam and I."

"…What?"

"What, a squirrel?" Jeremy exclaimed excitedly as he smashed the ball onto Shin Woo and Mi Nam's court. "Where!"

"Jeremy."

"Eh? Oh, I almost forgot!" The blond rubbed his head, grinning sheepishly. "15-15!"

"That was so cool, Jeremy! Um, what is it called again?"

"A smash." Shin Woo informed the shorter brunette, tossing the ball in his hand and sending it flying to the other end of the court with a powerful swing of his racket.

"I see. Can you teach me how to do that too, Shin Woo hyung?"

"Sure." Shin Woo replied cheerfully.

"Jeremy, do a lob!" He called across the court.

The blond grinned. "Okay!" He returned the ball gently, making it rise high in an arc over into the other court. Shin Woo smiled.

The guitarist leapt into the air. "First, you jump," he called out to Mi Nam. "Then you aim carefully." He held his racket directly above the suspended ball.

"And then, you hit the ball with all your strength." Shin Woo instructed, bringing his racket down on the tennis ball in a swift but powerful move.

He landed back on his feet with the grace of a professional dancer, grinning slightly as the ball raced towards the outfield. "Well, it looks like I used too much strength."

To his surprise, Tae Kyung suddenly appeared behind the ball. Their gazes locked for a moment and Shin Woo caught a glimpse of the burning anger and jealousy in the black haired man's eyes before the lead singer smashed the tennis ball back towards him.

The brunette barely managed to avoid the ball which whizzed past him in time. He stared at the small rip in his shirt sleeve which the ball had brushed against, before turning slightly widened brown eyes to the smoking hole in the guard net the impact of the ball had created.

"Shin Woo hyung!"

"Hyung!"

Shin Woo blinked as two hands clasped him firmly on his shoulders. He looked down to see Jeremy staring at him in concern. "Hyung, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" he nodded dazedly.

"You don't look alright… "Jeremy frowned worriedly.

"Hyung-nim! How could you be so cruel!" Mi Nam yelled over the net at Tae Kyung. "You could have injured him badly!"

Tae Kyung just stared at her with a hint of something unidentifiable in his eyes. "Like I care."

"How could you not care? Shin Woo hyung's your friend!" The vocalist shouted angrily, glaring at the stone-faced singer.

Shin Woo snapped out of his stupor at the sound of Mi Nam's angry voice. Pushing Jeremy's hands away, he made his way over to the net which separated the two courts.

The guitarist stopped beside Mi Nam, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Mi Nam." He said calmly.

He raised his gaze to Tae Kyung's, brown eyes frosty. "I would never have imagined you to be the type to hurt an opponent."

Tae Kyung stared at him, black fire burning in his eyes. "Neither would I have pegged you for a show-off."

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes. "I was merely demonstrating to Mi Nam the definition of a smash."

"Demonstrating? More like impressing, don't you think?"

"I'm guessing you think hurting her is better then? Since you always-"

"Stop!" Both males blinked as Mi Nam came in between them.

Mi Nam bit her lip as Tae Kyung and Shin Woo stopped their quarrel to look at her. She raised her eyes to stare apprehensively but bravely at her feuding band mates.

"Um, please don't quarrel, Hyung-nim, Shin Woo Hyung …" she said quietly, directing pleading eyes at them.

Shin Woo's gaze softened as he stared at his partner. "Mi Nam…"

Tae Kyung scowled, turning away to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going back. You two lovebirds can stay for as long as you want." He drawled mockingly.

Jeremy watched as Tae Kyung marched off the clearing. "Eh? Where are you going?" The blond asked curiously, following in the lead singer's footsteps.

Tae Kyung ignored him, causing Jeremy to frown. "Hey, where are you going? Hyung? Hyung!" He ran to catch up with the vocalist's swift strides.

Shin Woo watched as his two band mates disappeared into the distance. He turned to the girl beside him, who was staring after their lead vocalist, a sad look in her eyes.

"Tae Kyung…"

Shin Woo sighed inwardly at the sight of her forlorn expression. "Mi Nam…I'm sorry for ruining your first tennis experience." He apologized.

She turned to look at him, as if only realizing his presence. "Eh? It's alright, Shin Woo Hyung. It's not your fault!"

He stared into her distant eyes as she said those words. Even though she was not lying, he could see regret in her dark brown eyes. He felt his heart clench painfully at the notion that even though he was the one right by her side, she still longed for another.

"Thank you, Mi Nam." He managed.

"You're welcome, Shin Woo." Mi Nam gave him a smile, but he could see it was a half hearted attempt.

He returned it all the same, trying to ignore the way his heart was breaking. "Let's head back, shall we?"

Mi Nam looked at him in surprise. "Eh? You don't want to play anymore?"

He smiled wryly. "Not really. I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"I see…" the vocalist said. Mi Nam attempted another smile, trying to mask the mixture of worry and relief in her eyes. "Let's head back then, Shin Woo hyung."

She began to walk back, her eyes troubled and her steps the slightest bit shaky. He stared after her for a while before sliding his hand into his pocket and taking out the pink slip of paper the counter girl had given him.

He looked at the scribbled phone number on the piece of paper. He thought of the overly cheerful young girl who had given it to him. He let his mind conjure images of the small glimpses of pretty black hair that had framed her round, smiling face.

It would be so easy. So easy to just call her up and arrange a date for a meeting with the flirtatious and pretty woman; a meeting that might be the start of a new, more beneficial to him, relationship. He could just date the girl and forget about Mi Nam. She was around his age after all. And Mi Nam could just remain his friend.

Friend. He bit his lip. Mi Nam's friend; he didn't know why, but his heart was rebelling against the very thought, despite the fact that at the rate things were going and Mi Nam's feelings for Tae Kyung, he was probably never going to progress from that position anyway.

He closed his eyes and thought about Mi Nam. He thought of her messy brown hair, her sparkling dark brown eyes. He envisioned her bright smile and cheerful, genuine laughter which never failed to touch his heart.

He smiled as he thought of the moments he had spent with her; telling her about his first love, helping her create her own signature, holding her in his arms for the first time, patting her head fondly.

Then he thought of the more unfortunate moments. He remembered how happy he had been to secretly provide her with good food and clothes as he trailed after her on that fine afternoon, how he had been planning to reveal himself at the end.

Shin Woo gritted his teeth. It had been one more step. All it would have taken was one more step. She had actually turned, and would have seen him if she had taken that one little step. She would have seen him and realized, if it weren't for the call from Tae Kyung.

**Jo gum do u so yo**

_Smile a little more_

Tae Kyung. Shin Woo opened his eyes, looking at Mi Nam who was walking away; walking away from him. He watched as step by step, she distanced herself further away from him. Further and further away from him, and nearer and nearer to Tae Kyung. He felt the icy fingers of a cold fist grip his heart mercilessly at the thought.

**Heng bok han mi so ro**

_With a blissful smile_

He remembered the moment when Mi Nam had pleaded for him to hide her. He had complied, hiding her and her tears so no one would notice she was a girl; a girl who had had her heart broken by the man she loved.

**Ja ku man gu de rul cha na**

_So that you can comfort my heart_

She had said she was worse than a fool, and perhaps she was. She had asked him to hide her from the one whom had hurt her so much, yet he could still see the sadness and tears in her eyes as she turned away from her loved one, before she buried her face in his shoulder, and he cradled her in his arms, hiding her carefully away from the world.

**Ne mam da le do rok**

_That keeps looking for you_

Yet despite all the things Tae Kyung had done to hurt her, Mi Nam still insisted on going back to him; like she was doing now.

**Jo gum do u so yo**

_Smile a little more_

Shin Woo smiled sadly as he looked at Mi Nam. He looked at the small pink paper in his hand. Why couldn't he have had a normal relationship? Why couldn't he have loved a normal girl? Why did he have to fall for a girl disguised as a boy?

**Se sang i gu del jil tu ha do rok**

_So that the world will be jealous of you_

Why did he have to fall in love with someone he knew he could never have?

**J****a ku man gu del bu ru nun ne ma mi**

_So that my heart which keeps calling for you_

The guitarist stared at the soft colors of orange and pink the coming of evening brought to the sky, melancholy in his eyes. Heaving a sigh, he deposited the paper in his hand into the rubbish bin nearby.

**Yok sim do ne jil mo tal te ni**

_Doesn't get any greedier_

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly, turning away as the piece of paper fell with the lightness of a falling feather.

**Gaseumi yokae sa rang han dan mal jo cha mo ta ni ka**

_My heart is cursing because I can't say "I love you"_

Tears shone in his eyes. "But, there is only one girl I will ever love," he turned his wistful gaze in the direction of Mi Nam, who was dragging her feet sluggishly against the ground, her head hung low and perpetual smile unusually absent. His heart clenched at the sight of her depressed visage. "No matter how many times she crushes my heart into pieces, I will always love her."

**Nunmuri to jo guri u mi hurogo hu ru ni ka**

_My tears burst because my longing is flowing and flowing_

Shin Woo chuckled to himself dryly as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "I really am a fool."

**Gasi cho rom mo ge go lyo borin sul pun gu mal man**

_The sad words that are stuck in my throat like a thorn_

He took a deep breath, composing himself. The sun was setting, illuminating the area with patches of its radiance. Shin Woo swiped a hand across his eyes as he ran to Mi Nam's side.

**Ha ru jong il gwit ke ye mem dol go man it go**

_They wander all day in my ears_

"Mi Nam!"

Mi Nam stopped in her tracks. She turned her head, raising her eyes to look at him in inquiry. "Shin Woo hyung?"

Shin Woo smiled at her, placing a gentle hand on her messy brown locks.

"Let's go home," He murmured in a voice as soft as the evening breeze, smiling as he stared at those dark brown eyes which belonged to the girl he loved. "Back to where our friends are."

Shin Woo watched as a surprised expression crossed Mi Nam's features. He met her widened stare unabashedly, trying to convey all that he was feeling through his eyes.

He could see the setting sun descending behind her, embracing her with its light. He watched as the surprised expression on her face disappeared, to be replaced with a grateful one.

Mi Nam turned fully, bathed in a warm, orange light which gave her features a soft, ethereal glow, causing Shin Woo to involuntarily catch his breath at her enhanced beauty.

"Thank you, Shin Woo hyung."

His heart skipped a beat as she gave him a genuine smile, and he knew it was the best he could have hoped for at the moment.

Shin Woo gave a heartbreaking smile, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Mi Nam."


	3. Alternate Episode 13: Part 3

Tae Kyung scowled as he crushed the piece of paper and dumped it roughly into the dustbin. He leaned back, glaring daggers at wastepaper basket filled to the brim with used paper.

The lead vocalist had retreated to his room when he got back, ignoring Jeremy's concerned calls and slamming the door in the blond's face. The youngest member of A.N. Jell. had pounded on the door for a while, shouting indignantly, before he eventually gave up, yelling something Tae Kyung had not bothered to listen to, and leaving him to wallow in his misery alone.

Meanwhile, Tae Kyung had flung his racket at the wall, which clattered loudly as it fell onto the floor. He had then proceeded to stomp to his desk. He had pulled out the chair and sat down, snatching up a piece of paper and scribbling lyrics furiously to vent his anger.

However, it didn't work. He found himself thinking about Mi Nam. He recalled the expression of admiration on the brunette's face as she watched her partner execute a smash with perfect grace. Tae Kyung's fist clenched as he remembered how she had blushed when Shin Woo had his arms around her in the racket store as he guided her hand gently on how to swing a tennis racket in the proper way.

A burning feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach as he envisioned Mi Nam looking up at Shin Woo gratefully and giving him that especially bright smile which should have been reserved for only him.

Tae Kyung scowled. He loathed to admit it, but he was jealous. He was jealous of Shin Woo. He was jealous of the way he had gotten to hold Mi Nam in his arms in the racket store, he was jealous that he could make her feel so at ease. Hell, he was jealous that Shin Woo, and not him, had gotten Mi Nam at his doubles partner in the tennis match.

Tae Kyung resisted the urge to bang his fist on the table. He hated this foreign feeling of jealousy. It made him weak, useless, angry, depressed-

The lead vocalist was interrupted in his raging thoughts as the door opened and a familiar head of messy brown hair poked in hesitantly. "Hyung-nim?"

Tae Kyung scoffed inwardly. _"Speak of the devil and she comes."_

Hearing no reply from Tae Kyung, Mi Nam hesitated for a while before slowly stepping into the vocalist's room and softly shutting the door behind her.

"Hyung-nim?" Mi Nam repeated.

There was no reply. Mi Nam frowned slightly. Her feet padded softly on the floor as she moved towards the silent singer. She eventually came to a stop before his back.

Mi Nam took a deep breath before speaking, peering down at him worriedly. "A-Are you mad?"

"What do you think?"

She resisted the urge to flinch from his harsh tone of voice, instead asking concernedly. "Why are you mad?"

There was silence, before a sarcastic voice drawled out of that downturned mouth. "And why would a fan of Shin Woo's be concerned over my well being?"

"Eh…?"

She blinked as Tae Kyung turned to face her. His mouth was upside down in its customary scowl and his eyes were blazing with black fire as he stared at her intensely.

An eyebrow rose. "Don't make me repeat myself, Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nam couldn't help but stare. She locked her gaze with Tae Kyung's, and couldn't help the shiver that passed down her spine at his freezing gaze.

Mi Nam recognized that look; it was the look she had first gotten from him when she had entered A.N. Jell as a guy. Tae Kyung's black eyes held disinterest and annoyance, as they had then, staring at her as if she wasn't even worth his attention. She felt a small stab of pain at her heart at the thought.

"You haven't answered me yet, Go Mi Nam."

Her favorite person's voice invaded her thoughts and she started, looking down at Tae Kyung who had his cold black eyes fixed on her.

Then her mind finally registered his words, and she stuttered, "Eh? B-But I'm not Shin Woo Hyung's fan…"

Tae Kyung raised both eyebrows, his gaze unrelenting. "Really? What were you doing, praising and defending him then?"

"I praised him because he's good at tennis! I'm not really good at sports so I admire people who are, like Shin Woo Hyung, Jeremy and you!" Mi Nam explained. "And I defended him because…"

"Because?"

Mi Nam hesitated. Thoughts reeled in her mind. Why exactly did she defend Shin Woo? Well, the obvious reason was because Tae Kyung had narrowly missed injuring him badly, but why had she come to his defense almost as an automatic reaction?

Mi nam cared about Shin Woo. He had helped her get out of many complicated situations, and comforted her whenever she was down. He had helped hide her identity as a girl, especially during the press conference. He had always looked out for her, putting her well being above his own. He was her…

"Friend," the vocalist said. Tae Kyung's eyebrow furrowed, and Mi Nam repeated more confidently. "Shin Woo's my friend."

"Friend?"

Mi Nam nodded, meeting Tae Kyung's eyes. "He's a friend, a good friend of mine. Jeremy told me friends help each other when the other is in trouble and cheer each other up when one is upset. And Shin Woo Hyung's done a lot of that…"

"O-Of course, Jeremy's also helped me out a lot!" Mi Nam added quickly at the look in Tae Kyung's eyes, though she didn't know why.

Mi Nam smiled happily as she thought her two bandmates. She gazed at Tae Kyung earnestly. "Both Shin Woo and Jeremy are my precious friends."

The coldness in Tae Kyung's eyes began to fade away and Mi Nam was relieved to see him appearing more relaxed. "So, Shin Woo's only your friend?"

"Yeah," Mi Nam said, looking confused. "What else could he be?"

To her surprise, Tae Kyung smiled. "Nothing."

He stood up from his chair, walking around it to stand in front of Mi Nam. His black eyes met her brown ones. "So Go Mi Nam, am I your 'friend' too?"

"Well of course! Hyung-nim's helped me many times too!"

Mi Nam blinked as Tae Kyung's gaze grew serious. "Am I only your friend, then?"

"What do you mean?"

Tae Kyung took a step closer. "What else am I to you, Go Mi Nam?"

The vocalist's voice was unusually soft as he said that, and Mi Nam's heart skipped a beat as he stared at her expectantly.

Mi Nam bit her lip. She knew what Tae Kyung was to her; he was her star. He was the person she respected, admired and liked the most in her life, and maybe even loved. But how could she say such an embarrassing thing to Tae Kyung? Granted, he knew part of it already, but it wasn't the same as admitting it out loud.

But then she stared up at Tae Kyung, who was still staring at her with anticipation. He was waiting for her answer, and without knowing how, she found herself saying, "You're my Star."

"What…?"

Seeing Tae Kyung's stunned look, Mi Nam rushed to explain, "I mean, you're a really good singer and people admire you. You're like a star that shines brightly in the night sky. And… I really admire and like you too, a-as a fan…"

The brunette hung her head. There, she had finally said it. She had finally told Tae Kyung he was her star. He was the brightest star while she was only the moon which made use of the star's light to shine.

Mi Nam smiled with a touch of sadness. She knew she wasn't worth much, that she wasn't worthy of Tae Kyung, She knew that as the brightest star in the darkness, he was too busy shining with glamour and attracting thousands of other fans to pay attention to her.

Mi Nam was well aware that he would never see her. He would not see her in the pitch black darkness, but it also meant that she could continue looking at him shine, without his notice. It hurt, but it also made her happy. It made her happy to be able to see him shine, even if she was not able to shine with him.

"So, I'm your star?"

Mi Nam looked up at Tae Kyung, smiling at him and forcing back the tears in her eyes. She would not cry in front of him. "Yes, and I'm your fan."

Tae Kyung returned her smile, an action which caused Mi Nam's heart to beat twice as fast. "A privileged fan." He murmured.

Before Mi Nam could blink, her star had already taken two steps forward, bringing a hand behind her head to lock their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss was sweet. They stood there for a moment, lips pressed against each other. Mi Nam stared with widened eyes at Tae Kyung, whose eyes held an emotion that caused a warm feeling to envelop her rapidly beating heart, as he kissed her tenderly.

After what felt like forever, Tae Kyung withdrew and Mi nam found herself gasping a little for breath. Looking at Tae Kyung's happy visage and realizing what they had just done, she blushed, ducking her head and using her fingers to push her nose up in a familiar gesture that made Tae Kyung's smile turn into a frown.

The black haired man's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Why are you doing that again, Go Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam's blush darkened at she looked up and realized Tae Kyung's close proximity. She retreated a few steps back, almost tripping over her own feet in the process. "I-It's nothing!"

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

Mi Nam nodded. Seeing Tae Kyung scowl, she changed the subject, albeit reluctantly. "H-Hyung nim? W-What for that for?"

"Fanservice."

Mi Nam blinked, not expecting such an answer. "What?"

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes, but there was a small fond smile on his lips. "It's what a fan occasionally receives from his or her idol."

"O-Oh…does that mean… we're going to be doing more of, um, that in the future?" Mi Nam asked, flushing. Her fingers applied more force to her nose at the thought.

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to?" He moved closer to her.

"EH! No!" Mi Nam protested, but then looked abashed as Tae Kyung frowned. "N-No…I mean…"

"What, are you saying that my kiss wasn't good enough for you?"

"That's not it!" Mi Nam said, shaking her head furiously. "Hyung-nim's kiss was very good!" She held up her free thumb in praise.

Tae Kyung scoffed, but he couldn't resist the smile that crossed his lips. "Of course. Did you expect anything less, Go Mi Nam?"

"Definitely not!" Mi Nam said, smiling cheerfully at Tae Kyung.

But then the vocalist remembered the situation she was in and blushed. Avoiding Tae Kyung's eyes, she spoke softly. "But can we not do that again? Not that your kiss didn't feel nice; it's just that I feel kind of awkward…" she trailed off, shifting her feet on the ground nervously.

Tae Kyung looked at Mi Nam, who had her gaze fixed shyly to the floor. Sighing, he nodded. "Fine."

At the admission, Mi Nam's head snapped up, and she gave Tae Kyung a grateful smile. "Thank you, Hyung-nim!"

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his insides warming at the sight of Mi Nam's smile. "Let's go." He muttered, grabbing Mi Nam's hand away from her nose and dragging her to the door of his room.

"_Geez, she makes it sound like she doesn't want to kiss me."_

"Eh? Where are we going, Hyung-nim?"

"Just shut up and follow."

"Yes!"

Mi Nam smiled at Tae Kyung's reply. The sarcastic and rude Tae Kyung she knew was back. She didn't mind how harsh his words sounded to her, as long as she would not see him angry or depressed again.

She looked at the hand which clasped hers in a tight grip as she followed the lead vocalist. She smiled happily at the warmth that touched her heart at the contact, curling her fingers a little around Tae Kyung's.

Mi Nam looked up at Tae Kyung. He had on his usual expression and a small frown on his face. He seemed directly focused on their destination ahead as he strode lightly towards the exit.

Her gaze accidentally caught his lips. Feeling her cheeks redden, she placed her free hand on her nose in an effort to control her feelings.

The sight sent the memory of Tae Kyung kissing her just now back to her mind. She remembered how good it felt, how she wanted nothing more than to stay in that position with Tae Kyung forever.

But Mi nam knew if she had stayed in that position any longer, she would have done something she would regret. It was a good thing that Tae Kyung had chosen to withdraw then, and Mi Nam made up her mind to not allow any more such activities with Tae Kyung in the future, for both their sakes.

"_That's_ _right," _Mi Nam thought she gazed wistfully at her star. _"I cannot allow him to be aware of my feelings for him. I don't want him to be bothered by them."_

Her grip on Tae Kyung's hand tightened, who squeezed back almost automatically. Mi Nam smiled as she stored the feeling of the warm, intimate contact away in her heart.

She was already more than happy to be able to be with her only star like this.


	4. Alternate Episode 13: Last Part

I'm not sure how many people are interested in this story, since I've only received one review so far.

I will admit that I was pretty discouraged at the lack of reviews. But then someone told me something touching and heartfelt which cheered me up.** sweetsally, **if you're reading this, thank you. It's because of you that I've decided to post this chapter, and I dedicate it to you.

Another person I would like to thank is a reader of a story I once had a huge amount of interest in but wasn't as widely read as I would have liked, **blueberry,** for her/his encouraging words. Thank you **blueberry **for being so kind and understanding, and for reviewing every chapter of my story and giving me encouragement to continue. I do hope you're reading this right now.

This will be the last chapter I'm posting in a while, since I'm back to my busy schedule these days. It's much longer than the rest. It's dramatic, just like the drama. So whoever is reading this unpopular story, do enjoy it.

I would also like to thank** bionicwizard14 **for reviewing; seeing one review's definitely better than seeing none, as well as all the other people who reviewed my fanfic about Tatsuha and Ryuichi in the Gravitation section. If you guys are reading this, I just want you to know that I really appreciate the time and effort you took to review, and I'm sorry that I had to discontinue the story and didn't even reply all of you.

I apologize for my rambling. Now let us get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing. Please do not read this chapter if you do not like either one of the things I've mentioned, or have no idea what it means.**

* * *

Shin Woo blinked open his eyes, looking around blearily. "Where am I?"

He sat up. Feeling something soft underneath him, he looked down and realized he was lying on his own bed. The brunette then directed his sleepy gaze to the now familiar surroundings of his room.

The memory of Mi Nam smiling at him genuinely yesterday flashed in his mind, brushing away the tendrils of sleep from his addled brain.

Shin Woo frowned. Now fully awake, he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

The vocalist looked at himself in the mirror. A narrow eyed brown haired man gazed back at him. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was so messy that he was sure neither his bandmates nor fans would recognize him if they saw him now.

Shin Woo gazed at his own weary eyes in the mirror, sighing. "I look a mess."

Grabbing his black comb from the countertop of the sink, the brunette proceeded to run the comb through his hair, referring to his reflection as a guide in the process.

Once he deemed his hairstyle satisfactory, he exited the bathroom. Striding over to his wardrobe, he opened its doors and grabbed a plain white T-shirt and long black pants to change into.

When he was done, he exited his room. He was about to make his way to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of green tea when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Ah, Shin Woo, you're finally awake!"

The brunette turned in the direction of the voice. He blinked as he realized that his bandmates, along with Manager Ma, President Ahn and Coordinator Noona were all seated and staring at him.

"Why are you all gathered here?"

Manager Sung opened his mouth to speak, but Jeremy was faster. The blond was staring, wide eyed, at the curious brunette.

"If it's not me or Tae Kyung…don't tell me, it's Shin Woo hyung!"

"Uh…" The man with the pink shirt rubbed the back of his head nervously as all eyes turned to him. He gulped, before sighing and hanging his head resignedly. "Yeah, it's him."

Gasps broke out at the claim. Shin Woo stared, confused, at the murmuring going on around him.

"Hey Jeremy, what's happening?" He questioned the blond.

To his surprise, Jeremy gulped. He pointed to the man beside him, avoiding Shin Woo's eyes. "Uh…ask him!"

President Ahn flinched slightly as everyone's attention was on him once again.

"Well…"

Tae Kyung snorted. "What's the big deal? Just tell him already!"

"Why don't you tell him then!" Several people shouted at him.

Tae Kyung looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Fine!"

Shin Woo stared in puzzlement at the situation. He turned his attention to his love rival, who had an amused smirk on his lips.

"Kang Shin Woo, you're going to be dressing up as a girl with Go Mi Nam." He spoke deliberately slowly, meeting the brunette's eyes.

Silence filled the room for a moment, as everyone waited in anticipation for the guitarist's reaction.

Shin Woo blinked, unable to believe his ears. "What?"

There were a few sighs. Tae Kyung rolled his eyes. "I said, you're going to have to cross-dress. As a girl. A pretty one; not like those other male singers who cross-dress for fun."

"Which is impossible!" Jeremy cried out. He thrust a finger in the stunned guitarist's direction. "He doesn't look like a girl at all!"

Jeremy's exclamation was met by an air of silence once again, as Shin Woo's mind slowly processed the words.

Finally, the information sunk in his brain, and his eyes widened. He was going to have to cross-dress as a girl. With Mi Nam; but still…

Shin Woo sighed, plopping down on the couch next to Jeremy. Resisting the urge to bury his head in his hands, he spoke wearily. "What brought about this?"

"Well…" Manager Ma started hesitantly. Shin Woo gave him a look, and he hurried on, "It's what the fans want!"

"The fans?"

"Yeah!" Manager Ma nodded. He turned to his colleague. "President Ahn here put up a poll on A.N. JELL's official website, to let the fans decide what event they wanted to happen the most."

"And they decided that they wanted to see you guys cross-dress as girls." President Ahn piped up. "It's the rage now, you know?"

Shin Woo frowned. "I see. But why is it only Mi Nam and I? Why don't Tae Kyung and Jeremy have to do cross-dress too?"

President Ahn shrugged helplessly. "The fans' most popular vote was you and Mi Nam. They said they wanted to have two 'girls' and two guys."

"Yeah man, we have to listen to the fans, you know?" Manager Ma added cheerfully. "Can't disappoint them and all."

"Don't be so sad, Shin Woo hyung!" The guitarist stared in slight surprise at Mi Nam, who gave him a reassuring smile. "After all, I'll be doing it with you!"

"_But you're a girl, and I'm not." _Shin Woo thought gloomily. All the same, he gave the brown haired girl a smile. "Thank you, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam beamed brightly. "You're welcome, Shin Woo hyung!"

"Well, now that that is over and done with," Coordinator Noona announced as she stood up gracefully, "Why don't we get to work?"

Mi Nam blinked, tilting her head. "Work?"

"Yeah," Noona's eyes glinted with a wicked sparkle as she glanced at Shin Woo. "Getting you and Shin Woo all dressed up and pretty."

Manager Ma sweatdropped. "Isn't it a bit too early for that?"

"Nonsense!" Manager Ma yelped as she punched him in the head. "The earlier we start, the better!"

"After all, it's gonna take some work transforming our lady-killer over there into a lady himself." She winked.

Shin Woo started as she strode over and grabbed his arm, yanking him up from the couch. She then proceeded to drag him across the floor in the direction of the door, ignoring his protests.

"What are you waiting for, Mi Nam?" Noona called out to the other brunette who was still seated on the couch.

A wicked smile spread across her face, sending a shiver down the spines of the men present. "It's time for some shopping for the girls!"

* * *

"Wow, Shin Woo hyung! You look so pretty!"

Shin Woo directed a forced smile at Mi Nam. "Thanks…" Why did she have to be paying attention and complimenting him in such an embarrassing situation?

Noona nodded to herself as she scrutinized the guitarist, who tried not to fidget at her close examination of his form. "Yes, yes, that black dress does suit you well!"

Jeremy nodded as he stared at his bandmate in wonder. "Yeah, hyung, you actually look like a girl!" He patted their stylist on the shoulder. "Good job, Noona!"

Noona smiled. "Oh, this is only the beginning!" Out of nowhere, she produced two other sets of clothing. "Here, Shin Woo, take this, and Mi Nam, go and change into this."

Shin Woo sighed. He had to resist the urge to snatch the piece of flimsy material away from Noona.

The brunette entered the changing room and looked at the clothes he was given. His eyes widened as he realized what they were.

"Noona! I am not wearing this!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"It's a blouse and a skirt!"

"So?

"It's a _mini skirt_!" The guitarist yelled out, directing his scandalized gaze away from the accused piece of clothing.

"So? Mi Nam will be wearing a mini skirt too!"

"That's _different_!"

Noona frowned. "Well, I'm not letting you come out until you put on the clothes I picked out for you! I've even paid for them already!" She shouted back, pushing her whole weight against the door of the changing room. "Jeremy! Tae Kyung!"

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Help me to prevent this stubborn man from coming out until he does what I tell him to!"

Shin Woo scowled at her remark. "What? Jeremy, Tae Kyung, don't you dare!"

That was all the incentive the meaner of the two needed. Tae Kyung smirked, striding over to join their coordinator at the door. "Sure."

The vocalist gave Jeremy a look. "What are you doing over there, Jeremy? Come over here and help."

"But…"

"_Now."_

Jeremy gulped as Tae Kyung sent him a withering glare. "Yes…" He took slow and wary steps over to where his two companions were. "Sorry, Shin Woo hyung!"

Shin Woo gritted his teeth as he pushed against the door of the changing room, to no avail. He was strong, but he was not as strong as the combined strength of his two male band mates and the determined woman.

"Wow! You look really good in that, Mi Nam!"

"Ch. You don't look too bad I guess."

"Thank you, Hyung-nim, Jeremy."

The voices outside signaled that Mi Nam had emerged from her changing room. Shin Woo tried the door one more time, but it would not budge.

Sighing in frustration, he quickly tore off the black dress, before snatching up the female clothing and donning it with great reluctance, wincing at the short length of the skirt. He had no choice but to do so if he wanted to see Mi Nam as a real girl.

Shin Woo avoided looking at the mirror, calling out. "Let me out, I'm ready."

There was silence for a moment, before Noona replied. "You can come out now."

Shin Woo took a deep breath, before hesitantly reaching out a hand to open the door of the changing room.

He stepped out into the bright light, wincing a little at the sudden cold air on his skin. His eyes automatically searched for the love of his life. They found her standing between his two male band mates. She was wearing a light blue blouse with pink and blue flower patterns and a pristine white skirt which reached up to her mid-thighs. Strands from her wig of long, brown hair framed her gentle, feminine features, enhancing the overall prettiness of the outfit and making her look like a normal, pretty girl.

It was the third time he had seen her as a girl. He could not stop staring at her, until he realized that for once, she was staring at him too, her cheeks dusted with a light pink.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. He never thought it could happen, but Mi Nam's stare was making him feel uncomfortable.

At his words, Mi Nam's eyes widened and she snapped out of her daze. "Ah, Shin Woo hyung!"

He blinked. "Yes, Mi Nam?"

His bewilderment increased when her blush turned a shade darker and she ducked her head shyly, the action making her look all the more adorable.

"Ah…it-it's nothing! It's just that I think Shin Woo hyung looks really cute in that skirt…" She mumbled, flushing.

"…What did you say?"

Mi Nam blushed. But then she thought about how Shin Woo had always complimented her and praised her. It was time for her to do the same for him.

Taking a deep breath, Mi Nam gathered up her courage, raising her head to bravely look Shin Woo in the eye.

"I said that I think that you look really cute in that skirt." Mi Nam's voice was the slightest bit husky.

For once, Shin Woo was at a loss for words.

"Yeah!" Jeremy joined in, grinning brightly, a light pink hue on his cheeks. "If you were a real girl I would definitely date you!"

Noona smirked, satisfaction and something else in her eyes. Shin Woo hoped it was pride.

"See? I knew you would look great!" She turned to Tae Kyung. "Isn't that right, Tae Kyung?"

Everyone present turned to look at Tae Kyung, who was the only one who had not said anything about Shin Woo's new appearance.

The lead vocalist scoffed. "He only looks _pretty_," he emphasized the word in a sarcastic tone, "because he's wearing a wig."

The black haired man took several steps forward toward the guitarist, his voice low as he spoke. "If the wig is taken off," he said slowly, staring Shin Woo in the eyes, "He wouldn't look as _pretty_ as he is now."

Tae Kyung stopped in front of Shin Woo. With a smirk, he reached out his hands to remove the wig from Shin Woo's head.

He blinked when his hands were slapped away. Frowning, he looked down, to where Mi Nam was standing in front of Shin Woo, her arms held out in front of him in a protective manner.

"You're just jealous because you're not as pretty as him!" She accused, glowering at the surprised vocalist.

Tae Kyung stared incredulously at her. "Jealous? Me? I'm jealous because I'm not as pretty as him?" He gave a loud snort. "Are you joking, Go Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam countered Tae Kyung's disbelieving stare with a defiant one. "No, I'm not. I won't let you ruin his pretty image!"

"_Pretty image?"_

Shin Woo glanced between his two arguing bandmates, disbelief in his brown eyes. _"What is with this role reversal…?"_

The brunette sighed. He placed a reassuring hand on Mi Nam's shoulder, whispering into her ear. "It's alright, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam turned to him, shaking her head. "No, Shin Woo hyung. You're always protecting me."

"Let me protect you this time."

"_But I can protect myself." _Shin Woo almost said, but didn't have the heart to as Mi Nam smiled at him, her earnest gaze directed only towards him and determination like a fire in her eyes. His heart pounded in his chest at the realization that for once, she was looking only at him.

Shin Woo watched as Tae Kyung and Mi Nam quarreled over him, a situation he never thought could exist.

"What, so you like pretty girls now, Go Mi Nam?" Tae Kyung said dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"I like pretty things," Mi Nam replied simply. "And Shin Woo hyung looks very pretty in his outfit."

"Let me take that wig off and I'll show you how pretty he looks!" Tae Kyung growled, advancing towards the brunette.

"Sorry but I can't allow that, Hyung-nim!" Mi Nam countered fiercely, blocking Tae Kyung's hands from reaching Shin Woo.

Noona smiled in amusement as she looked at the stunned expression on Shin Woo's face. "Suddenly, you've become popular amongst the men as well!" She winked playfully. "Popular with both men and women; it must be great to be you!"

"Uh…yeah…" Shin Woo said weakly as he slowly backed away from the scene in front of him.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Shin Woo, who was making his way towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." He muttered, before he broke into a sprint and fled from the madness in the clothing store, entirely oblivious to the movement the clothing he was wearing produced, with the sudden rush of wind.

Jeremy gaped after him, his mouth open wide.

"Wow, I didn't know Shin Woo had such nice legs."

* * *

Shin Woo panted as he ran far away from his bandmates. He looked behind to ensure that he was a safe distance away from his previous location, before he slowed down to a walk.

The guitarist's mind was whirling with thoughts at the past events that had just occurred. He remembered how Mi Nam had complimented him, how she had, for once in her life, stared back at him. He remembered the smile she had given him when she said she was going to protect him, and how she had argued with and was probably still, arguing with the man she loved, Tae Kyung, over him, the man she had rejected so many times in the past.

If it had been any other occasion, Shin Woo would have been happy beyond words. He would have been ecstatic; to see that there was a higher chance of Mi Nam returning his feelings for her.

But it was anything but a normal situation. It was a situation where he had been forced to dress up as a girl. He had been able to look surprisingly good, so much so that Jeremy and Mi Nam had praised his new appearance.

Mi Nam had praised his appearance. She had actually paid attention to him this time; for once he felt as if she knew he existed.

But why was she paying attention to him now? Why was she caring about him when previously she hadn't seemed to notice him at all?

Why had she stood up against Tae Kyung for his sake?

Mi Nam was acting towards him as he would act towards her. She was noticing him in great detail, praising his looks, and 'protecting' him from Tae Kyung. It wasn't something he would have thought possible.

But yet it was; it had happened. But it had happened when he had been dressed as a girl. Did that mean that Mi Nam actually _liked_ girls then? Shin Woo grimaced at the thought. It was an extremely unappealing possibility, but still one. It would explain a lot about his unrequited feelings. But then again, she liked Tae Kyung…

The guitarist sighed. He turned to the more logical side of the situation. It was probably because seeing him as a girl had Mi Nam looking at him as a sister or the best friend she never had. Girls always complimented their female best friends on their looks, didn't they?

But then it would also mean that Mi Nam's feelings for him had not changed at all; she still saw him as a mere friend.

He felt a stab of pain at his heart at the thought. But it was dulled; probably because it had already happened so many times.

The guitarist sighed as he headed towards the restroom. He needed to clear his mind; his emotions were so muddled up and confused by the startling events that had occurred that day.

He stepped wearily into the restroom, heading for the sink. Turning the tap on, he gathered water in his hands to wash his face, splashing his face with water and causing the black strands of hair over his forehead to get wet.

Suddenly he was interrupted by a low wolf whistle. Shin Woo turned around, to the sight of a few grinning guys, who were staring at him with great interest.

"What?" He asked warily.

The tallest of the group stepped forward drunkenly. He was taller than Shin Woo by a few inches. When he spoke, his voice was low and rough.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the guys' toilet?" He asked, his eyes roving around Shin Woo's body.

"Yeah, here for a secret fling?" A member of his gang winked flirtatiously, eying Shin Woo lewdly.

Shin Woo stared in confusion at them for a moment, before he became conscious of the clothes he was wearing as they directed their gaze downwards.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to brush past the tall men. "I got into the wrong toilet-"

"Oh, we know that." the tallest member of the gang said, grabbing Shin Woo's arm and throwing him against the wall. He leaned closer to the frozen guitarist, his breath smelling of cigarette smoke and beer, a stench that made Shin Woo want to choke.

"You're pretty hot," he breathed huskily into Shin Woo's ear. "Hot enough to be my girlfriend."

Shin Woo wanted to tear the wig off his head and show him just why he could never hold that position. Unfortunately, his arms were pinned against the wall by his assaulter's strong grip, and he settled for growling out instead. "I'm a man. Now let me go."

To his annoyance, the brute let out a loud guffaw. "Hahaha! You're a _man_? You must be joking!"

"Yeah, you're obviously a girl!" One of his minions added, staring at Shin Woo with lust in his eyes. "And a fucking hot one too."

"She has a pretty deep voice though. Think she has a sore throat or something?" Another joked.

"But you're pretty feisty," the gang leader continued, his drunken senses oblivious to his minions comments. He licked his lips as he swayed slightly, gazing at the brunette with desire in his eyes. "I like that in a woman…"

"I am not a woman. I am a man," Shin Woo retorted in annoyance. He narrowed his eyes. "And I don't care what you like. Just release me now."

The man holding him scowled, anger starting to appear in his eyes. "Now that's just rude…" he growled softly. "I think I'll have to teach you a lesson on manners…"

"I have perfectly good manners, thank you." Shin Woo snapped, his patience dissipating rapidly.

He watched in satisfaction as the anger in his captor's eyes grew and he snarled. "All right, that's it!"

"I'm gonna hurt you bad, girl," he hissed threateningly. His grip on Shin Woo's wrists tightened. "Real bad."

Shin Woo smirked challengingly. "Go on and try." He didn't even flinch as big hands dove forward to unbutton his blouse. Things were going the way he had planned, after all. Soon he would realize Shin Woo was a man and leave him alone.

"What are you doing?"

Shin Woo started at the familiar voice. He whipped his head to the side, his eyes taking in the sight of none other than Tae Kyung at the entrance of the toilet, arms crossed and his perpetual frown on his face.

The man holding Shin Woo paused in his ministrations to raise his eyebrows at Tae Kyung. "Who the hell are you?" He drawled.

Tae Kyung raised an elegant eyebrow back. "Who the hell are _you_?"

Shin Woo's captor growled. Releasing his hold on the brunette's wrists, he turned, tottering unsteadily toward the intruder. "You cocky bastard-OWWWWWW!"

Shin Woo smirked as the drunk man collapsed onto the toilet floor, holding the most sensitive part of his anatomy. "YOU BITCH!"

"J-Jang!" His gang members cried as they ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Get that bitch!" He screamed, pointing at the smirking Shin Woo.

"How dare you hurt our Jang!" One of his minions screamed, as he aimed a punch at Shin Woo.

Shin Woo dodged the punch easily, raising an eyebrow. "It was mere self defense."

"Just like now." Shin Woo grabbed the second punch aimed towards him, twisting the guy's wrist until he cried out in pain. He gave him a good kick in the stomach, sending him crashing to the wall at the other end of the room.

The other members stared in astonishment at their fallen comrade, when their leader snapped. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Bring her down!"

"Yes!" Shin Woo blinked as all five members headed towards him.

He smiled. "Perfect. I'm not in a very good mood right now."

Moving swiftly, he rushed forward, getting one enemy in the stomach with his knee. He choked, and Shin Woo gave him a good punch in the face before whirling around to give an ambusher a good old roundhouse kick that sent him spinning and crashing into the wall, sliding down to join his bleeding comrade.

The third member looked at his defeated comrades. He turned his furious gaze toward Shin Woo, screaming, "YOU BITCH!"

Shin Woo raised an eyebrow as he effortlessly dodged the shaky punch aimed toward his face. "Is that the only word you know?"

"Shut up, bitch!"

The brunette gave a mock sigh. "It seems that it is."

His opponent roared in anger and aimed a kick towards his abdomen. Without even flinching, Shin Woo avoided it by ducking. He gripped his opponent's leg, savoring the surprised expression on his face as he swung it around, slamming his enemy's face and body harshly into the rough cement.

"Three down, Two to go," he smiled as the 3rd member slipped down the wall to land in an unceremonious heap. He turned his gaze to the last two members, who seemed frightened of him. "Well, better to get it over and done with."

Narrowing his eyes, he dashed toward his last two opponents. Before they could react, he socked one in the jaw with a heavy fist, catching the other in the abdomen with a well planted and accurate kick that had him choking on his own breath. For the final touch, he grabbed both their heads and knocked them together, relishing in the sharp crack that sounded.

He let both bodies slide onto the floor, unconscious. The guitarist wiped his hands clean, smiling in satisfaction at his work. "Five down, zero to go."

"Oh wait, there's one more." Shin Woo said, as he made his way towards the cowering Jang. "Now what should I do to you?"

"Please, spare me!" His former captor pleaded. "I swear I'll never touch you again!"

It was almost funny how people could quickly change their attitude when they had been soundly beaten.

Shin Woo looked at him in disgust. He gave him a kick, sending him crumbling to the ground again. "You're not even worth my fist."

The brown haired man turned, making his way to the door where Tae Kyung stood. "Let's go."

The black haired man raised an eyebrow, smirking in amusement. "I didn't know you could fight."

Shin Woo smiled slightly. "Let's just say those rumors are not entirely untrue."

Tae Kyung smirked as he followed Shin Woo out of the toilet. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, huh?"

Shin Woo gave him an icy stare. "Say that again and you'll end up like them." He didn't need to mention who he was referring to.

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. His lips curled in amusement. "I never knew the gentleman could be so vicious."

"I didn't know you were such a jester." Shin Woo retorted dryly. "I quite doubted you had the capacity for humor."

Tae Kyung snorted. He turned his head, his eyes meeting Shin Woo's challengingly. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood today."

Shin Woo stared back, undaunted. He raised an eyebrow of his own. "And it seems that someone is unusually even tempered today."

He watched as Tae Kyung's eyes narrowed. The black haired man advanced towards his band mate, until their faces were mere inches apart.

He raised his eyes, locking his gaze on Shin Woo's emotionless one. "We're in the middle of the shopping mall, aren't we?" He said, glancing around at the crowds of people milling by.

Shin Woo didn't reply, but Tae Kyung could see the confusion in his eyes.

The vocalist smirked, taking a step closer. "I could tear that wig off your head right now," he hissed scathingly. "By tomorrow, everyone will know what their _ideal boyfriend_, Kang Shin Woo's, _real_ hobby is."

"And this time, Go Mi Nam isn't here to protect you."

Shin Woo didn't even flinch. He turned to face Tae Kyung, his eyes holding vague amusement.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"…What?" Shin Woo smirked at the stunned expression on Tae Kyung's face.

"Either that or you're attracted to me as a girl and you're frustrated at yourself for feeling that way-"

"I am NOT attracted to you!" Tae Kyung cut in, his voice almost a shout. He looked scandalized at the mere thought.

Shin Woo raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He took a step forward, causing Tae Kyung to take an unconscious step back. The guitarist smirked.

"Mi Nam seemed pretty enamored with me just now," he pointed out casually, taunting Tae Kyung with his eyes. "She seemed pretty _attracted_, actually."

There was it again; that word; attracted. Tae Kyung gritted his teeth. "What are you suggesting?"

Shin Woo smiled. "Nothing," he had to resist the urge to trill. "Just that she likes me more than she does you."

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected, but Shin Woo could detect the doubt in his eyes. "At least I don't have to dress up like a girl for her attention."

Shin Woo ignored the snide remark. "She didn't like you very much just now."

"She went against you, for me."

Tae Kyung's eyes narrowed in anger. He opened his mouth to rebuke, but then seemed to stop. Shin Woo watched with apprehension as a slow smile spread across his face.

"That's because she was protecting her _female_ _friend_," he said, a wry smirk on his lips. "_Miss _Kang."

"Has cross-dressing made you such a girl that you need a girl to protect you from another man?"

Shin Woo had to resist the urge to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his love rival's face. "I am still a man. I didn't need her protection; she offered it to me."

He smirked tauntingly. "I'm not mean enough to refuse her when she wants to give me something," he raised his brown eyes to Tae Kyung's narrowed black ones challengingly.

"Unlike a certain someone."

The guitarist watched with satisfaction as anger lines started to appear on Tae Kyung's face. "You-"

Shin Woo watched as Tae Kyung's hands rose, expecting him to lift him up by the collar threateningly. But just when it seemed that Tae Kyung was about to perform to his expectations, he seemed to stop, staring at something in the distance.

Shin Woo watched in curiosity as Tae Kyung's eyes widened, the anger seeming to dissipate off him and into the air. "What?"

Tae Kyung didn't reply, still staring with that surprised expression at some sight behind Shin Woo. Puzzled, the guitarist moved to turn, but was stopped as the black haired man grabbed his arm.

"Don't turn," he hissed softly. "Walk slowly behind me if you want to avoid a troublesome situation."

Shin Woo's brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded in acceptance.

Tae Kyung nodded back, before releasing his arm and striding forward casually as if nothing was amiss. Shin Woo followed him, apprehensive and wary of the unknown danger.

They walked for a while in silence, Shin Woo watching Tae Kyung take inconspicuous glances back.

After about another minute of walking, Tae Kyung finally seemed to relax. He stopped in his pace, giving a sigh.

The black haired vocalist turned to face his band mate. "Alright, she's gone."

Shin Woo blinked, and Tae Kyung explained, "Yoo He Yi was following us just now." He pointed off to somewhere behind Shin Woo.

Shin Woo twisted around to take a look. The space was empty. "She's not there."

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes. "I told you she's gone now, didn't I?" He said dryly.

Shin Woo nodded. He turned around, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar and dreaded voice. "Hwang Tae Kyung!"

The two men froze at the feminine voice. They looked at each other, before the taller of the two turned around warily.

"Devil Fairy." His tone spoke of dry summers.

The brown haired actress smiled brightly at him, her eyes glittering in faux innocence. "What a surprise to see you here, Tae Kyung!"

Her happy expression was wiped off her face as she shifted her gaze to Shin Woo, almost as if she had it rehearsed.

He Yi raised a well plucked eyebrow. She turned to Tae Kyung suspiciously. "Who is she?"

Tae Kyung just stared at her, mouth tightly shut, unwilling to say a word.

Shin Woo watched as He Yi frowned. She regarded Tae Kyung curiously. "I thought you said you were busy."

"I am." Tae Kyung said shortly, but his eyes reflected the whirling thoughts in his mind.

He Yi didn't seem to notice though, getting angry at her boyfriend's words. "With what? Dating this woman?" She demanded sarcastically.

Shin Woo started as the brown haired beauty whirled to face him, pointing an accusatory finger at his disguised form.

"You ditched me to go out with her!"

Tae Kyung merely stared at her coolly. "And if I did?"

He Yi gaped, staring at her boyfriend in disbelief.

The actress lowered her head sadly, her eyes filled with tears. "But Tae Kyung, I thought you liked me!" She sobbed pitifully.

The tears fell, staining her custom made red dress. "H-How could you betray me like this…?" She choked, collapsing onto the floor and burying her tear stained face in her slender arms.

Shin Woo stared. Her acting skills were so good that that he could not help but feel a small dose of pity for the pitiful image she produced.

He glanced at Tae Kyung. The black haired vocalist was staring at the sobbing girl with a cold, merciless gaze.

"Continue acting, Devil Fairy," he spoke cruelly, raising an eyebrow at the sniveling woman condescendingly. "All you're going to get are glances full of pity from people who don't even know you in such a shameful form."

The sobbing stopped. Shin Woo watched as He Yi got to her feet gracefully, her face entirely devoid of tears.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Hwang Tae Kyung, you really have no mercy in that cold heart of yours."

Tae Kyung stared back at her emotionlessly. "This coming from the Devil Fairy herself."

He Yi laughed, her eyes full of mirth. She brushed her hair away from her eyes. "That's right; a Cold Bastard and a Devil Fairy! We match so well, don't we?"

Tae Kyung said nothing. He Yi smiled.

"Really, Tae Kyung, who is she?" She asked, glancing at Shin Woo before turning her attention back to her 'lover'.

"She can't actually be your _girlfriend_, can she?" She spat the word out as if it was poison. "After all, you already have _me_ for that position."

"And what if she is?"

He Yi stared at him in disbelief, all laughter gone from her eyes. "You're joking."

Tae Kyung smiled coldly. There was something in his eyes He Yi didn't like. "I'm not."

"B-But…" He Yi stuttered with wide eyes. "I thought you liked Go Mi Nam!"

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow, sarcasm in his voice. "Go Mi Nam's a man. Why would I like him?"

"No, she's-"

Tae Kyung ignored the incredulous girl. He turned to face the stunned Shin Woo. Taking three confident steps forward, he met Shin Woo's widened eyes briefly before reaching out an arm to wrap around the guitarist's waist and bringing him closer to his body, letting Shin Woo's head rest on his shoulder.

"You're not my girlfriend." Tae Kyung told the shocked He Yi bluntly, a possessive arm around Shin Woo's waist. He met the brunette's eyes.

"She is."

And then he kissed Shin Woo, right in front of the gaping He Yi.

_ (__Episode End)_


	5. Alternate Episode 14: Part 1

Thank you **_Amalthea _**for reviewing; I was really glad to receive another review for this story; and it's one that gives actual feedback too!

Yeah, I am busy; but I've got some free time today so I'm posting this chapter; though it'll probably be a while before the next one. It depends on my schedule, really.

Thanks again for reviewing, I'm glad the characters are still in character in such an unusual situation, and that you look forward to see what happens next! It really encourages me to continue my story, now that I know there's actually someone who's interested in it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing. Please do not read this chapter if you do not like either one of the things I've mentioned, or have no idea what it means.**

_

* * *

_

He Yi, stared, frozen, at the kissing couple. She watched with wide eyes as Tae Kyung finally broke apart from his acclaimed girlfriend and turned to her, a smirk on his lips.

"Do you believe me now, Devil Fairy?" He asked mockingly.

She could only stare at him, her eyes unwilling to believe the scene in front of her, before she realized just exactly what had happened and her brain started working again.

Rage began to consume her entire being. _Her_ Tae Kyung had kissed another woman. He had kissed someone else who was _not_ her. He had a girlfriend who was _not her_, and he had _kissed _her right in front of her very own eyes.

She whipped around to face her love rival, her dress sweeping across the floor like dangerous liquid fire. He Yi trembled, glaring at the other girl with pure, unadulterated anger in her eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" She screeched, attracting the attention of the people in the vicinity. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

For once, He Yi didn't care she was in public, with at least a hundred people watching her. All she cared about was hurting Tae Kyung's girlfriend who was not her, and hurting her bad.

The brown haired actress leapt towards the taller girl, murder in her eyes. Her sharp fingernails reached out towards her, ready to tear countless strands of black hair away from her head, anticipating the moment when they would swipe across that pretty face and leave an ugly scar that would make Tae Kyung hate her forever.

He Yi gasped in surprise as her hands were grabbed roughly by none other than Tae Kyung. "Tae Kyung!"

The black haired man gave her such a vicious look that she actually took a step back in fear.

"Touch her," Tae Kyung hissed in a deep, dark voice which fostered the beginnings of menace, "And I'll kill _you_."

He Yi felt her heart stop for a moment, before she recovered, struggling wildly. "Let me go! Let me get at her!"

"Why do you care so much about her anyway?"

Tae Kyung ignored her. "Maybe I'll break your fingers first." He whispered mockingly. He tightened his grip on He Yi's hands, crushing her delicate fingers and making her yelp in pain.

"Stop! It hurts!" He Yi screamed, trying in vain to pull her hands away from Tae Kyung's.

Tae Kyung's grip only worsened, and she yelled in fright. "Let me go! I won't hurt her!"

Tae Kyung's hold loosened. There was a moment of silence before he released her completely, and she snatched her small hands back, wincing in pain.

"You're brutal!" She whispered, staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes while cradling her hurt fingers to her chest.

But Tae Kyung was already walking, no, running away with his girlfriend, and it was then that she realized that there were reporters around her, their cameras flashing by a dozen frames per second as they rushed to capture what would probably be the story of the year.

"Good afternoon, Yoo He Yi!" She started, looking to the side and coming face to face with a certain familiar, annoying reporter. "Can you tell us who was Hwang Tae Kyung running away with?"

"His girlfriend." He Yi whispered gloomily, staring at their clasped hands in the far distance.

Reporter Kim's eyes widened to as big as dinner plates. "What? His girlfriend? But I thought that _you_ were his girlfriend!"

"Apparently not, he has a new girlfriend now!" The brown haired girl hissed angrily. "He even almost broke my fingers because of her!" She held up her hands to show the red bruises on them.

The reporter's eyes widened even further, if that was possible. "He _broke_ your fingers!"

"Almost," He Yi snapped. "Not that it makes much difference."

Korea's fairy took a deep breath, before raising to her feet. She walked away, gliding across the floor to her next destination, seemingly unaffected by the previous events. Her red dress fanned out behind her like the beautiful and fiery feathers of a phoenix's tail, as camera flashes surrounded her unrelentingly.

"Wait, Yoo He Yi! Tell us about the girl Hwang Tae Kyung was escaping with!"

"I don't know anything about her!"

"At least give us her name!"

"I don't even know her name!" He Yi yelled, getting increasingly frustrated at the reporters' persistence.

"Why don't you ask Hwang Tae Kyung!" She snapped.

She brushed roughly past the paparazzi, exiting the doors of the shopping mall and making her way to where her van was parked. She slammed the door shut on their surprised faces, settling back into the seat and crossing her arms with a frustrated huff.

"What are you waiting for?" She yelled impatiently to the equally surprised driver. "Get me away from this place!"

He nodded, obeying her command and gearing up the engine. He Yi leaned back against her seat, an unpleasant scowl on her pretty face. The actress closed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

Being in the van reminded her of the first time she had met Tae Kyung. It had been an accident, and she had hated him at first, thinking what a bastard he was.

He had encouraged her belief, in instances such as the time when he had snatched up her shoe and threw it into the water. She had thrown the other one at him in anger, and he had kicked that into the water too, turning to her with some mocking words before leaving without glancing back. She had been so furious then, and had sworn she would make him regret his actions towards her.

It was not until he had saved her from the rowdy boys who had excitedly snapped photos of her, despite her protests, that she begun to change her impression of him. He had draped his jacket over her shoulders and lead her away almost gently, with a protective arm around her shoulder.

Bewildered, she had asked him why; did he want a scandal? He had simply stared at her with those dark eyes and replied:

"Because I know what it's like to have unwanted pictures taken."

That was the beginning of her feelings for him. After he had left her, she had felt a desire to see him again. However, he had rejected her, causing her great embarrassment; no man had ever dared do that before.

Enraged, she had used her knowledge of Mi Nam being a girl to manipulate him into being her boyfriend. He had even kissed her, even though it was only a show for the reporters and he had avoided touching her lips.

He Yi had been content with the position of Tae Kyung's girlfriend, even though he did not return her feelings for him. That was, until, she saw the way Tae Kyung looked at Go Mi Nam; the care and affection in his eyes directed towards her, how he treated her so gently, so different and _special_ from others. How his eyes always strayed in her direction.

The actress had been jealous beyond words. It seemed that everything Tae Kyung did, he did for Mi Nam. He was even in a fake relationship with He Yi because of _her_.

Thus, He Yi had resolved to make the brunette's life hell. She had done quite a good job so far, without exposing Mi Nam's secret that is; she couldn't have done so if she wanted to remain Tae Kyung's girlfriend.

But now, Tae Kyung had a new girlfriend. He had kissed her right in front of He Yi, openly claiming her as his lover.

He Yi clenched her fist, her eyes a vortex of emotions. Tae Kyung knew what would happen if he ever betrayed his relationship with her. Did that mean he no longer cared about Mi Nam then? Was she just a crush he had managed to brush away? Did he not care anymore if she was exposed as a girl to the whole of Korea?

She smiled at the thought that Go Mi Nam was no longer getting special attention from the lead vocalist of A.N. JELL. But then she remembered why, and her smile turned upside down.

The scene of Tae Kyung kissing his new girlfriend materialized in her mind once again, and she clenched her teeth in anger. Every action he had done was imprinted into her mind. She could see everything clearly; how he had pulled her possessively towards him, how he had gently lifted her head of black curls from his shoulder, staring into her surprised eyes as if they had known each other forever, before swooping down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

She remembered how Tae Kyung had threatened to break her fingers when she had wanted to maim the other girl. She had never seen him so angry before; she had actually been frightened of him then.

He Yi's eyes snapped open. She forced back angry tears, resisting the urge to scream. "Just who exactly is that girl! Why does he like her so much?"

The actress's fingers gripped the edge of her seat in frustration, ignoring the pain the action caused her.

"Is it because she's taller! Because she has black hair and I don't!"

"Just what is it that makes that bitch better than me?"

He Yi panted, anger and jealousy swirling around in her stomach. Realizing she was losing her composure, she breathed in and out slowly, trying to control her temper.

In a calm frame of mind once again, He Yi released her bruising grip on the edge of her seat. She raised a delicate finger to brush her silky brown hair out of her eyes, musing to herself. "I can't get my revenge now by threatening to tell everyone Go Mi Nam is a girl, can I? Tae Kyung doesn't care about her anymore."

She smiled, allowing herself a moment of glee at the thought, before turning back her attention to the matter at hand. She thought back to her new love rival; and realized she hadn't seen clearly what the other girl had looked like. Her attention had been solely focused on Tae Kyung.

"She had long black hair…I don't remember what color her eyes were…" He Yi contemplated out loud. "She was wearing a black mini skirt, wasn't she?"

The actress put a finger to her chin. "She looked familiar somehow…" she said to herself, remembering the taller girl's surprised expression when she had launched herself towards her. "Have I seen her before?"

It was hard, plotting against an unknown opponent she had no knowledge of. He Yi frowned, entirely unsatisfied with the situation.

But then she remembered Go Mi Nam. Tae Kyung might not like her anymore, but he still cared for her as a fellow band mate, didn't he? They had worked together for quite some time after all. He wouldn't like it if her real identity was revealed.

The brown haired actress crossed her arms, pouting unhappily.

"Why must everything revolve around Go Mi Nam?"

* * *

Shin Woo stumbled as he was pulled along by Tae Kyung. A tug at his hand brought him forward again, and he raised his surprised gaze to Tae Kyung's annoyed one.

"Don't you dare fall down now."

Shin Woo blinked as Tae Kyung increased his speed. He moved to catch up, sprinting alongside him towards the exit.

"A moment please, Hwang Tae Kyung!"

"Hwang Tae Kyung, who's that girl with you?"

"Hwang Tae Kyung, are you cheating on Yoo He Yi!"

Shin Woo fought the urge to close his eyes against the blinding flashes of light that assaulted them. He heard Tae Kyung curse and felt him tighten his grip on his hand, before the sliding doors opened for them and they emerged into the direct sunlight.

Tae Kyung's eyes darted around the area, searching almost frantically. They caught sight of the familiar logo of A., and Shin Woo felt himself pulled forward again, as they headed towards the white vehicle.

He almost tripped as the famous singer released his hand without warning. Regaining his balance, he looked up at Tae Kyung, who was holding the door of the van open for him and frowning impatiently.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!"

The guitarist nodded numbly, quickly climbing into the van. He heard Tae Kyung slam the door behind him. He collapsed into his seat, exhausted.

"I should have known she would create a scene," Tae Kyung's irritated voice signified that he had gotten into the driver's seat. "That stupid, annoying Devil Fairy."

Shin Woo didn't even have the energy to comment. He watched tiredly as Tae Kyung kicked up the rear engine and the van drove off, scattering the persistent reporters out of the way.

Soon they were a distance away from the shopping mall. Tae Kyung chanced a glance behind. At the lack of reporters, his form seemed to relax, and he began to drive more slowly.

Meanwhile, Shin Woo had been taking deep breaths, trying to catch his breath. Having done so, he turned to Tae Kyung.

"What about Mi Nam and the rest at the clothing store?"

If Tae Kyung was surprised he didn't ask about the earlier situation, he didn't show it. The black haired vocalist kept his eyes on the road. "They'll be fine. I'll call them when we get home."

Shin Woo nodded, and they lapsed into an awkward silence.

* * *

"Wake up," Shin Woo blinked open his eyes at Tae Kyung's voice. "We're here."

He looked outside, and realized they were back at the compound. Somehow, he had fallen asleep along the way.

Shin Woo frowned as he caught sight of the familiar figures along the path, sporting white angel wings. He moved his gaze to Tae Kyung. "How are we going to pass?"

Tae Kyung looked at him. "Maybe you should take off your wig?" He asked sarcastically.

Shin Woo moved to do so, causing the black haired vocalist to frown and grab the brunette's wrist. "Don't. I was joking." He said slowly.

"Or would you rather your fans see you cross-dress as a girl?"

"That's what they wanted in the first place, wasn't it?" Shin Woo mumbled in annoyance. His mind was too muddled to pay attention to logic for the moment.

"Not if they see you like that," Tae Kyung said bluntly. He gave Shin Woo some time to digest his words before continuing. "Get down." He released the guitarist's wrist.

Sighing, Shin Woo obeyed, sliding the door of the van open and stepping down with ease. He turned his gaze to the front. It seemed that their fans had not noticed him yet.

He heard the sound of a van door sliding shut, and a voice call his name. "Shin Woo."

The brunette shifted his gaze, to where Tae Kyung was holding out his jacket to him.

"Wear it." He said simply.

Shin Woo gave a short nod, taking the piece of clothing in his hands and donning it carefully.

He blinked as Tae Kyung grabbed hold of the ends of the jacket, his nimble fingers hooking them together and sliding the zipper up to the collar.

The black haired man drew the hood over Shin Woo's head, muttering. "Wear it properly."

He turned, heading towards their destination. "I'll go first."

Shin Woo watched as Tae Kyung strolled casually into the compound, eliciting screams of excitement from fans at his presence. They crowded around him, begging for him to sign autographs for them, which he complied with reluctantly.

Tae Kyung shot a quick glance over in Shin Woo's direction. The guitarist nodded back, understanding. He pulled down the ends of Tae Kyung's jacket in an attempt to conceal the skirt, before entering the place.

He slipped past the ecstatic fans quietly, fixing his attention on the house ahead. He had almost succeeded in his task when he heard someone call out. "Hey you, stop right there!"

Two strong arms grabbed him roughly and he froze. They had forgotten about the security guards.

"What's happening?" The second security guard came up, staring at Shin Woo curiously.

"This girl thought she could sneak inside!" The guard holding Shin Woo replied.

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He regarded Shin Woo with narrowed eyes, before turning to his partner. "Throw her out."

Shin Woo was starting to get tired of being referred to as a girl.

"Wait," the guitarist said. They turned to him, and he took a deep breath.

"I'm Kang Shin Woo."

He frowned in annoyance as they let out loud guffaws. Didn't they recognize his voice? But then again, he didn't talk to them much.

"You're Kang Shin Woo? Who do you think you're fooling? Kang Shin Woo's a man!"

"Nice voice changer you've got there, girl," the second guard said, grinning widely in amusement. "But sorry, we can't let you in."

"Yeah, it was a good joke though!" The other said, smirking.

The commotion had drawn some of the fans' attention away from Tae Kyung and towards the scene behind them. They caught sight of Shin Woo, whispering amongst themselves.

"Who's that?"

"They got caught by the security guards. Did they try to get in?"

The avid whispering caught the leader of A.'s fan club, Sayuri's attention. Curiously, she diverted her gaze away from where Tae Kyung was signing an autograph for her. Her sharp eyes widened at the sight of the skirt peeking out from under the jacket.

"Girls!" She yelled out, eyes wide. "There's a girl trying to get in, and she's wearing Tae Kyung's jacket!"

"What! Really!"

"I bet she stole it!"

"How dare she touch something belonging to my Tae Kyung!"

Shin Woo's eyes widened slightly at the exclamations. Any moment now they would come rushing towards him. He had to do something, and fast.

He looked at the two security guards. They were grinning.

"Looks like we don't have to throw you out after all, huh?" One of them gestured at the incensed crowd, amusement written across his features.

Shin Woo didn't reply. He contemplated his options.

He couldn't take off his wig to reveal his true identity, nor could he call Tae Kyung for help. It was the same as revealing himself completely.

There was only one way left.

The security guard was holding onto him by his shoulders, leaving his arms free. He drew his right arm back, elbowing the man holding him in the gut. The guard gasped in surprise, releasing his firm hold on his shoulders, allowing Shin Woo to twist around and deliver a fine uppercut to his chin.

The first guard fell, and Shin Woo whirled around, evading the blow by the second one.

"So you're a girl who can figh-"Shin Woo didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. His leg rose, rushing with great force at his opponent's abdomen, at the same time his fist wiped the smirk off the man's face, literally.

"For the last time, I am not a girl." He hissed, glowering at the injured guard whose eyes were bulging in shock.

With those words, Shin Woo walked into the compound, with not a single soul daring to stop him this time.

* * *

"Tae Kyung's not back yet…" Mi Nam said worriedly, glancing at the exit of the clothing store.

"Neither is Shin Woo." Jeremy, who was standing beside her, observed.

Mi Nam nodded. "It's been about half an hour…" She pointed out anxiously, turning her gaze to the clock on the wall.

"Yeah…" Jeremy frowned. "Do you think something happened?"

"Like what?"

"Well…Shin Woo went into the males' toilet, didn't he?" Jeremy questioned. Mi Nam nodded, and he continued. "But he's dressed as a girl now…"

Mi Nam blinked. "And?"

"Well, what if they attack him?"

"Attack him?" Mi Nam asked, puzzled. "Who would attack Shin Woo hyung?"

"The guys in there?" Jeremy suggested.

"Why would they do that?"

"Well…" Jeremy started at Mi Nam's confused expression. He had forgotten how innocent she was.

"Shin Woo's dressed as a girl...and he entered the males' toilet," he said slowly, resisting the urge to wring his hands as he searched his mind for a reasonable explanation.

"Wouldn't the guys in there be…mad at him?"

"I see…" Mi Nam mused. "So they'd attack him?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, for trespassing into their…territory."

"Oh." Mi Nam said. Then she realized the implication of Jeremy's words, and began to panic. "Well, we should go save him then!"

"Wait, Mi Nam!" He caught her sleeve as she moved to rush towards the exit.

She turned toward him, and he pointed out, "You're a girl now too, Mi Nam. They'd attack you if you go in there too!"

"Besides, I'm sure he'll be fine!" Jeremy gave her a bright grin. "Shin Woo can fight off those guys by himself, and if not, well Tae Kyung will be there to rescue him!"

"Tae Kyung rescuing Shin Woo? That's a funny image!"

Both Jeremy and Mi Nam turned to face the woman behind them. "Noona!"

Noona smiled. "I see that Shin Woo's not back yet," she said casually. "He's probably hiding in the restroom because he doesn't want to try on anymore clothes!"

"Um…I don't think Shin Woo hyung's that type of person…" Mi Nam said meekly.

"Well, you never know!" The stylist smiled, flipping her hair. "Men can be unpredictable!"

"Noona?" Mi Nam asked, and she turned to her questioningly. "Can I change back to my male clothing?"

Noona blinked. "But we aren't done yet, Mi Nam!" She held up the pile of clothes in her arms. "Look, I have so many more clothes for you to try on!"

"I even prepared some for Shin Woo too, for when he gets back." She said, pointing to the corner.

Jeremy winced as he caught sight of the bundle of frills and lace. He walked over cautiously, prodding the female clothing. He picked up a piece gingerly, exclaiming. "What is this!"

Noona made her way over to him. She peered over his shoulder, smiling. "Oh that? It's a strapless dress."

The blond whipped around to look at her incredulously. "You expect Shin Woo to wear this!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"B-But!" Jeremy protested, holding the dress away from him with two fingers as if it would sting him if he got too near. "He's a man! He'd die of humiliation if he wore this!"

"Well, at least I didn't pick out a bikini." The stylist muttered to herself.

Out loud, she said, "Really? What about when you said you would date him if he were a real girl, just now?"

Jeremy flushed. "T-That's different!"

"How so? He was wearing female clothing too, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but look at this!" Jeremy inveighed, holding out the dress by one finger and staring at it in horror. "It's so _short!_"

Noona raised an eyebrow at the disgusted blond. "Shin Woo was wearing a _mini skirt_ just now, Jeremy."

Jeremy turned a deep shade of red. "But at least it was black! This is…this is _pink_ and _frilly _and…and…"

"Lacy?" Noona provided helpfully.

"Girly!"

"The mini skirt was _sexy and girly_," Noona smirked. "It was very feminine; it barely reached his thighs!"

She watched in amusement as Jeremy blushed. "Mi Nam!"

The brown haired girl tilted her head curiously. "Yes, Jeremy?"

He dashed to her, surprising her with his quickness. She watched as he held up the pink dress with a single, shaking finger.

"Do you think Shin Woo would wear this?"

"Maybe?"

"What?" Jeremy gaped at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"Well, if it were longer and a darker color…I think it'd look quite pretty on him!" She said brightly, a light pink flush on her cheeks.

Jeremy's mouth was still wide open.

"Jeremy?" Mi Nam asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

The blond blinked. He snapped his mouth shut, looking off to the side. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked a girl," he muttered to himself. "I should ask a man instead!"

Mi Nam blinked. She waved her arms frantically. "Well, I'm not Shin Woo hyung so I wouldn't know if he would wear it! I was just suggesting!"

She watched as Jeremy seemed to relax at her statement. He turned to her.

"Would you wear it?"

Mi Nam blinked. "Well, no. I can't, I'm a man now."

"What about if…if you weren't a man?"

Mi Nam stared at him, surprised. She turned her gaze to the pink dress, contemplating.

Jeremy gazed at her as she lowered her head, blushing a little. "I guess I would."

The blond stared at her. An image of Mi Nam wearing the dress, her long brown hair falling around her shoulders and her eyes looking up at him demurely, appeared in his mind. He blushed.

"Uh…I see." He muttered, turning away.

Mi Nam nodded. "Yeah…"

The two members of A. were silent for a while. Inside his mind, however, Jeremy was beating himself up over the awkward situation.

"_Ahh! Why did I ask such a question! Now we're in an awkward situation and the image's still stuck in my mind and I can't get rid of it!"_

"_Bad Jeremy! You shouldn't think of Mi Nam wearing something so sexy-NO NOT SEXY! CUTE! CUTE!"_

"CUTE!" He shouted out loud, and found both Mi Nam and Noona staring at him in befuddlement.

"What?" They said together curiously.

Jeremy blushed furiously. "Nothing!" He yelled.

"I was just thinking about…squirrels! Yeah, squirrels!" He gave a shaky smile, scratching the back of his head. "Hahaha! Squirrels are so cute, aren't they?"

They blinked. "Okay…"

Before Jeremy could mind-pummel himself again, a familiar tune rang.

_**I will promise you**_

_**Du nu nen no man dam go sa ra gal ke**_

_**I will promise you**_

_**Du pa run no lan go sa ra gal ke-**_

Noona and Jeremy turned to Mi Nam, who had gone off to fetch her phone from the pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out, exclaiming when she saw who it was.

"It's Tae Kyung!"

At that, her two companions rushed over, reading the message over her shoulder.

"_Get the rest and go back in about 10 minutes time. Take a cab." _Jeremy read out loud.

"What the hell?"

Mi Nam's reaction was quite different. Used to Tae Kyung's orders, she merely typed back, _"Okay. Where is Shin Woo?"_

"_He's with me." _Was the short reply. Nodding to herself, Mi Nam shut her phone, turning to the others.

"Tae Kyung said to return in about 10 minutes in a cab. He also said Shin Woo is with him." She smiled reassuringly. "So we don't have to worry anymore."

"Don't have to worry? But we don't even know where they are!" Noona protested, frowning. "Tae Kyung can be so selfish sometimes!"

"Yeah!" Jeremy agreed crossly. "And why take a cab? What happened to the van?"

"Well, they're probably heading back in it right now," Mi Nam said positively. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're all right!"

Mi Nam smiled confidently, a warm light in her eyes.

"I trust Tae Kyung."

Jeremy looked at her. He looked at her genuine smile, and could not help but feel envious of Tae Kyung for managing to have her trust him so much.

"So Noona," Mi Nam turned to the stylist, who started. "We can continue from where we left off just now."

At the black haired woman's hesitant look, she continued. "I'll even help pick out some clothes for Shin Woo hyung too! He can try them on at home."

Noona sighed. She shared a glance with Jeremy, who was also frowning slightly.

After a moment of contemplation, they finally sighed. "Alright."

The radiant smile Mi Nam directed their way was enough to make them smile again.

"Thank you, Noona, Jeremy!"

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Tae Kyung of brushing his fanatic fans off him and reassuring them gruffly that the girl who could fight couldn't hurt him, he stomped into the mansion, calling out. "Shin Woo?"

There was no reply. Frowning, the black haired vocalist advanced forward, his dark eyes searching for the presence of A.'s guitarist.

"Where are you, Kang Shin Woo?" He hollered, frustration in his voice.

Silence was his answer. Scowling, Tae Kyung stomped forward into the living room. His eyes roamed around the spacious area, before finally catching sight of the slender figure lying on the couch.

He made his way over to the brunette's side. "Shin Woo."

The guitarist didn't reply. Tae Kyung blinked as he realized Shin Woo was fast asleep.

He leaned back, examining his band mate. Shin Woo was lying on his back, still clothed in his female garments, his wig intact on his head.

Tae Kyung stared at the black strands of hair which rested lightly against his closed eyelids. Inadvertently, he reached out a hand to that smooth face, brushing the hair away from those feminine eyelashes.

"He really looks like a girl." The vocalist muttered to himself as he stared at Shin Woo's peacefully sleeping form.

There was a moment of silence before Tae Kyung blinked, seemingly snapping out of a daze. He started, snatching his hand away from Shin Woo's cheek as if it burned.

"What am I doing, admiring Kang Shin Woo?"

He scowled, averting his eyes away from where they had been straying to his bandmate's lips. "I should call Go Mi Nam."

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he proceeded to do just that. It wasn't long before a feminine voice answered, "Hello?"

"Go Mi Nam, where are you right now?"

"Ah, Hyung-nim?" He heard her surprised voice over the line. "Um, we're in a cab on the way back right now…"

"How long will you take to get here?"

"Well…" Mi Nam mused. "We shouldn't take longer than 10 minutes."

"I see. Did you see any reporters along the way?

"No…why?

"Nothing." he said shortly. "Get back here quickly. "

He could imagine her nodding, "I understand."

"Good." He hung up his phone, pocketing it.

Tae Kyung turned his attention to Shin Woo once again. This time he could not resist staring at the guitarist's lips. He grimaced, remembering the kiss they had shared and the problematic situation they were in.

"This is all your fault," he growled, frustration burning his insides. "For looking so _pretty_." The word was hissed in a mocking tone.

The black haired vocalist gave the slumbering Shin Woo one last glare before marching into his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Shin Woo woke up to the sound of voices around him. He released a small yawn, turning to assess his surroundings and found himself face to face with Mi Nam.

"Shin Woo hyung, you're awake!" The brunette girl looked relieved. "Are you alright?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. Her very visage was refreshing to his addled senses. "I'm fine, Mi Nam."

"…Why are you still dressed as a girl, hyung?" Jeremy, who was standing off to the side, piped up cautiously.

Then a thought occurred to him, and he had to resist the urge to shriek. "Don't tell me you actually _like_ being a girl!"

Shin Woo gave him a glare and the blond shrank back, wincing. "Okay, maybe not…"

"Definitely not."

"Yeah!" Jeremy nodded hastily. "T-There must be a reason right?" He gave a nervous laugh.

Shin Woo sighed. "Yeah. It's a long story, though." He had to resist the urge to scowl at the remembrance of the previous events. He did not want to worry Mi Nam.

There was a short silence, which Mi Nam broke by asking, "Where's Tae Kyung?"

"Right here." A familiar voice said, and the three members of A. turned to look at their leader.

"Hyung-nim!"

"Tae Kyung!"

He gave them a short nod. "I see that you're back."

Mi nam nodded back, smiling brightly as she held up a plastic bag. "We even brought back some clothes for Shin Woo hyung to try on!"

Shin Woo resisted the urge to groan at her words. She turned to him, and he forced a smile. "That's nice of you, Mi Nam." At least she couldn't have picked out anything too embarrassing for him, could she?

Tae Kyung smirked wryly. "Good thinking. He'll need them in the future."

Shin Woo saw Jeremy's mouth open in shock. He was about to correct the deluded blond when Tae Kyung beat him to it. "Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Jeremy."

The blond flinched as the black haired man glowered at him slightly. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, holding his tongue.

Noona, who had been silent all this while, spoke. "What do you mean?"

Tae Kyung turned to the curious stylist, raising an eyebrow. "You're still here?"

She gave him a grin, holding another plastic bag up, to Shin Woo's dismay.

The black haired woman gave Shin Woo a mischievous wink. "I came to deliver Shin Woo his clothes!"

Shin Woo clenched his teeth, speaking slowly, "I thought Mi Nam gave them to me already?"

"Those are the clothes she picked out for you!" Noona declared, striding over to stand in front of him. "These are the clothes _I_ picked out with my great fashion sense!"

Shin Woo looked at the plastic bag she thrust into his hands with apprehension. "I see." He made a mental note to never touch it again after that day.

Tae Kyung turned his head to the side. "Well, since we're all here right now, I guess I should explain things." He said dryly.

"Everyone here knows about the Yoo He Yi situation, right?"

Noona blinked as the three members of A. shared wary glances before nodding.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked crossly. "He Yi's my friend…and isn't she _your_ girlfriend?"

To her surprise, Tae Kyung turned to her disbelievingly. "You don't know!"

"What? Know what?" Noona stared at the famous band members, who all sported similar expressions of surprise on their faces. "What am I missing out on?"

Shin Woo turned to Tae Kyung. "Actually, we're the only four who know the truth. Even President Ahn and Manager Ma don't."

"Oh yeah!" Jeremy said, nodding to himself. "I guess I forgot about that."

Tae Kyung looked at his two band mates, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Should we tell her then?"

Mi Nam nodded in approval. "I think she's trustworthy enough."

They locked gazes for a while, before the black haired man turned to face their coordinator. He met her eyes seriously.

"Listen well, and do not repeat this to a single soul."


	6. Alternate Episode 14: Part 2

**_Author's Note: _**

I know I've said this before, but this is the last chapter I'm going to be posting for a while, maybe 2 weeks or so. The reason is because my schedule is suddenly filled again, and I hardly have time to access the computer now.

It's been a long time since I've written this story, since I'm feeling pretty discouraged these days. But since there are people who are actually interested in it, I will find time after the 2 weeks to update it.

I also want to thank _**Maddie **_and **_InDarknessDeath _**for reviewing, and **_Kiayin _**for the awesome and long review. Haha; I was really happy to receive such a detailed review on my story which I spent hours on. _**Kiayin**_, I can't reply you right now, but I promise I'll reply you when I next update.

With that, enjoy the next part of this alternate episode.

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing.**

* * *

"So…you're saying Yoo He Yi's not your girlfriend?"

Tae Kyung nodded.

"And…she threatened to reveal Mi Nam as a girl if you did not become her boyfriend?"

Tae Kyung nodded again. He watched as the black haired woman's eyes widened and she collapsed onto the couch.

"I can't believe this!"

"The Devil Fairy can be quite deceptive, yes."

"But-But then that means…"

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at the horrified expression on her face, narrowing his eyes. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Noona looked up at him. But before she could say anything, the doorbell rang several times.

"I-I'll get it!" Jeremy rushed over to the door, opening it only to find a familiar brown haired actress standing there.

"Y-Yoo He Yi?"

She ignored him, pushing past him and making her way to the black haired man. "Hwang Tae Kyung."

He turned to face her, regarding her with disgust in his eyes. "What are you doing here, Devil Fairy?"

But He Yi didn't reply him. She had noticed Shin Woo. Her eyes widened in surprise, before they were filled with fury at his presence and the jacket he was wearing.

"What is she doing here!" She demanded angrily, glaring daggers at her love rival.

"I brought her here." Tae Kyung said simply.

"You gave her your jacket!"

"Yeah, so?"

"But, it's mine!" He Yi was so angry she could barely speak. She turned to Tae Kyung almost pleadingly. "You used it to cover me and protect me from those guys back then, remember?"

Tae Kyung merely smirked, raising an eyebrow. "That jacket isn't yours, Devil Fairy. It's mine, and I have the right to give it to whoever I want to."

He Yi just stared at him, at a loss for words.

"Since you have no business being here, leave." Tae Kyung told her coldly.

At those harsh words, He Yi recovered. She searched her mind for something to say, but all she could think of was her disbelief at Tae Kyung giving the jacket he had once protected her with to his girlfriend.

"How could you leave me for her!" She screamed angrily, tears springing to her eyes.

Tae Kyung just stared at her. "Don't delude yourself. We were never together in the first place, Devil Fairy."

He Yi scowled at the sad truth. It was true, her relationship with Tae Kyung was fake, constructed only for the benefit of both parties. It had always been a one-sided love on her part.

But even though Tae Kyung hadn't seemed to care about her at all, besides liking Go Mi Nam, he had never shown affection to any other girl. She had made Go Mi Nam suffer for stealing her Tae Kyung's attention away from her, but now…

She whipped around to face the silent girl, rage boiling in the pit of her stomach. _She_ was the cause of all this. _She _was the cause of all her misery. She had not even spoken a single word, and yet He Yi wanted nothing more than to erase her existence from Tae Kyung's life.

The brown haired beauty thrust sharp nails forward with a scream, but was stopped as a tall figure stepped in front of her enemy.

"Do you want your fingers broken that much?" Her love asked menacingly.

He Yi glowered at him, before withdrawing with great reluctance.

"You can't be really leaving me for her! We even kissed!"

Tae Kyung gave her an amused smirk. "That was for the reporters, and you know it."

"While this," He Yi watched in horror as Tae Kyung met her gaze, before pulling his girlfriend close to him and bending down to kiss her. "Is real."

"I'll tell everyone Go Mi Nam is a girl!" She screamed in desperation before their lips could touch.

To her relief, Tae Kyung stopped. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

He Yi smiled. She had finally gotten Tae Kyung's attention. "You heard me. Aren't you afraid of what I'll do?"

"What will you do?"

"If you don't break up with her right now, I'll reveal Go Mi Nam's identity to everyone. I'll rat on everything about Go Mi Nam and A.N. Jell!" He Yi smirked challengingly, a triumphant light in her eyes.

"What if I don't care about him anymore?"

He Yi's heart sank. "That's impossible."

"Is it? Well, let me tell you."

Tae Kyung stared her in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. "Go Mi Nam is of no interest to me now."

"Y-You don't care if she gets kicked out?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, even if you don't like her anymore, she's still your friend!"

Tae Kyung laughed dryly. "How amusing; the Devil Fairy is lecturing me about friendship?"

"Besides," he pointed out, smirking. "Even if you tell everyone Go Mi Nam is a girl, how will Korea's fairy Yoo He Yi come out of that?"

"I-I can pretend I didn't know!" He Yi countered shakily.

"I will pretend that you knew." Tae Kyung retorted, an amused smirk on his lips "Aren't you afraid of what _I _will do?"

She stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Hwang Tae Kyung, do you really hate me that much?"

A stony gaze was her answer. "Don't appear here anymore."

He Yi found herself speechless again as she stared at Tae Kyung's cold black eyes. She gaped, before shutting her mouth as Tae Kyung turned away from her.

Resisting the urge to scream in frustration, she gave the girl beside him a death glare.

"You will pay for this, bitch!" She snarled with the tenacity of an enraged tigress.

"I'll make you regret that you ever met him!"

She then moved her glare in the direction of Mi Nam. "Did you hear that? Hwang Tae Kyung doesn't care about you anymore!"

"You should just wallow in a hole and die!"

Mi Nam flinched, and Tae Kyung growled. "_You're _the one who wants to wallow in a hole and die."

He Yi released the scream of pure frustration she had been holding back, whirling around and stomping to the door. She flung it open in a rage, banging it shut as she made herself scarce from the mansion, a sound that resounded as an echo till a minute after she had left.

Finally, Shin Woo broke the silence. "Release me." He glowered at Tae Kyung.

Tae Kyung sent him a glare, before snatching his arm back from around the guitarist's waist.

"Trust me; I wouldn't touch you if I didn't have to." He snarled back.

The two men exchanged glares for a while before they were interrupted by an unusually soft voice.

"…Wh-What was that?"

Tae Kyung turned to face the shocked Jeremy. "That," he punctuated carefully, smirking, "Was the sound of the Devil Fairy leaving forever."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Shin Woo muttered. Tae Kyung ignored him.

The black haired vocalist let his gaze roam across the occupants of the room. "I assume all of you are dying to know what just happened?" He asked dryly.

"Yeah!" Jeremy was the first to reply, having finally gotten his voice back.

"J-Just what in the world was that? What did you mean when you called Shin Woo hyung," he demanded, whirling around to point a finger at his bandmate with a scandalized gaze. "Your _girlfriend!_"

"I didn't call him my girlfriend."

"You insinuated!" Jeremy yelled with wide eyes, staring at Tae Kyung accusingly.

"You even tried to _kiss_ him!"

Tae Kyung snorted. He raised his black eyes to his companions' shocked and curious gazes. "In order to get rid of Yoo He Yi, I got Kang Shin Woo to act as my girlfriend."

"We met her at the shopping mall just now, and put up an act to get rid of her,' Tae Kyung explained. He scowled at the memory. "Of course, the stupid woman just had to kick up a fuss about it and attract the attention of the reporters."

"So, don't be too surprised at tomorrow's headlines." He concluded sarcastically.

But Jeremy was not about to let that slide. "That's it?" Tae Kyung nodded, and he continued, "But what about Mi Nam?"

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the way said girl had looked up at the mention of her name. "What about her?"

"You broke up with Yoo He Yi, right? Wouldn't she be mad and tell everyone that Mi Nam is a girl!" Jeremy exclaimed angrily.

To his surprise, Tae Kyung merely smirked. "Not really."

"…What?"

The black haired man had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at Jeremy's confused expression. "Didn't you hear me just now? I told her I _didn't care about Go Mi Nam anymore_."

"What does that have to do with anything? Why did you say that anyway-"

"It means," Tae Kyung cut Jeremy off sharply, giving him a cold black eyed stare, "That Yoo He Yi has a new target now."

"What? Who?" Jeremy asked in befuddlement.

An amused smirk crossed Tae Kyung's lips. "Why, none other than Kang Shin Woo, of course. Not that she knows."

Jeremy just stared at him blankly. "…I don't understand."

Tae Kyung had to struggle for patience at the bewilderment in Jeremy's eyes. "Think about it. I told her I didn't care about Go Mi Nam anymore because I already had a _girlfriend." _He said slowly, black eyes locking on to Jeremy.

"Who do you think she would go after for revenge? Go Mi Nam or my girlfriend?"

"…Your girlfriend?"

Tae Kyung gave Jeremy a look, waiting for him to digest the information.

He watched as the blond's eyes widened as the realization seemed to occur to him. "Oh! Oh, I get it!"

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes. "Finally."

Jeremy grinned brightly. "Wow, that was a really smart move Tae Kyung!" He turned to Mi Nam, whose eyes had widened in surprise.

"Then that means Mi Nam's identity won't be revealed anymore, right?" He smiled in relief, reaching out to clap the brunette on the shoulders.

"That's great, isn't it, Mi Nam!"

Mi Nam blinked. She turned her gaze to Tae Kyung.

"Is that true, Hyung-nim?" She inquired with a mixture of surprise and wonder in her eyes.

She felt her heart beat a little faster as Tae Kyung nodded with a smile. "That's right."

"Of course, that's only if," the black haired vocalist directed his stare in Shin Woo's direction. "_He _agrees to continue this act."

At Tae Kyung's words, everyone turned to face the silent Shin Woo.

"W-What do you say, Hyung?" Jeremy ventured cautiously.

Shin Woo didn't reply him. Mi Nam looked at the stoic expression on Shin Woo's face in concern. "Shin Woo hyung?"

Tae Kyung stared at the guitarist, raising a slender eyebrow mockingly.

"Will you?"

The sarcastic voice brought the cogitating Shin Woo back to reality. He met Tae Kyung's eyes unflinchingly.

"…I will." Shin Woo said firmly. He turned his brown eyes to Mi Nam, locking his gaze with hers.

"If it's for Mi Nam's sake."

The relieved and grateful smile she sent his way was almost enough to ease the turmoil in his heart. "Thank you, Shin Woo hyung!"

Tae Kyung scoffed as Shin Woo returned Mi Nam's smile. "Good." He turned away to hide the jealousy in his eyes.

The black haired vocalist proceeded to stride in the direction of his room, before he seemed to pause, remembering something.

"Go Mi Nam?" He looked back over his shoulder at the brown haired girl, who was still smiling at Shin Woo.

"Yes, Hyung-nim?" Mi Nam shifted her curious gaze to Tae Kyung.

He met her eyes, trying to convey to her the emotions he could not express.

"For the record, I don't hate you."

"_I still care about you."_ Mi Nam's smile widened at the words Tae Kyung could not bring himself to say out loud.

"I know." She said simply.

Tae Kyung nodded, giving her a small smile before turning away and heading towards his room, opening the door and closing it softly behind him.

Jeremy stared after him. "Why does he always retreat into his room?" The blond complained.

"Tae Kyung just likes to be alone." Mi Nam said, smiling.

Shin Woo's smile faded at the scene. He looked at Mi Nam. She was smiling; the reason she was so happy was because of Tae Kyung, and not him.

Never mind the fact that he was the one who had made a great sacrifice.

Shin Woo frowned, making his way to his room. He needed a break.

Mi Nam blinked as she turned back to thank Shin Woo again, only to find that he was no longer there.

"Where's Shin Woo hyung?"

"I think he went to his room." Jeremy informed her, frowning a little. "He didn't look too happy."

"Oh…did I do something to upset him?" Mi Nam asked worriedly. "Could…Could it be because he doesn't want to dress up as a girl again?"

"Well, maybe," Jeremy's brow furrowed. "I mean, no guy would be happy with cross-dressing and acting as another guy's girlfriend." He grimaced at the thought.

"I see…" Mi Nam said. She lowered her head, staring sadly at the floor.

"I guess I've caused trouble for Shin Woo hyung again…"

"Ah, it may not be that!" Jeremy corrected quickly at the sight of Mi Nam's depressed visage. She looked up at him, and he gave her a bright grin. "It could be just because he's tired- it has been a long day for him after all."

"I see." Mi Nam said, smiling a little. She turned her gaze to where Shin Woo had been standing. Her eyes widened slightly as they noticed the bags of clothes Shin Woo had left behind.

"Oh, Shin Woo Hyung forgot these!" Mi Nam exclaimed, moving over to pick up the plastic bags from the floor. "I'll go deliver them to him!"

"Ah, wait!" Jeremy called out, but Mi Nam was already gone.

"Poor Shin Woo." The blond said to himself, scratching the back of his head in bemusement. He looked around the empty room.

"Suddenly everyone's gone."

He then noticed the lack of the presence of a certain black haired stylist. Jeremy cocked his head to the side, blinking.

"No wonder she didn't say anything just now." He said to himself.

"When did she leave, anyway?"

* * *

He Yi fumed as she stormed angrily out of the mansion. She took the steps two at a time, making her way to level ground. She was about to exit the compound when she was stopped by an unexpected voice.

"Yoo He Yi!"

He Yi turned in surprise, seeing none other than Coordinator Noona standing at the top of the steps, glaring down at her.

"Noona…?"

Noona stepped down quickly to join her. She strode swiftly towards the surprised actress. Before He Yi could react, she reached out a hand and dealt a painful slap to the traitor's cheek.

"How dare you trick me?" She screamed at the other woman.

He Yi held a delicate hand over the burning mark on her cheek. Slowly, she moved her shocked gaze to Noona's furious one.

"W-What?"

"Don't pretend!" Noona growled fiercely.

"P-Pretend about what?" He Yi tried.

"Pretend about not knowing what you did, of course!"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you do?" Noona gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You pretended to be my friend so you could dig out more information about Go Mi Nam from me!"

He Yi's eyes widened in realization, before she averted her gaze from Noona's.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar!" Noona snarled. She raised her fist again.

"You better stop pretending right now or I swear I'll mar that pretty face of yours with my fist until even your fans wouldn't recognize you!"

He Yi looked helplessly at Noona, all the while wracking her mind for a solution out of the situation.

She found none.

"But I'm not lying! I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"That's it!" He Yi gave a sharp scream, holding up her hands to brace herself against the fist that was headed towards her.

"What are you doing?"

He Yi blinked. She parted her hands, and was met with the sight of Noona being restrained by Manager Ma.

"Let me go!" The black haired woman howled, trying to free her hand from Manager Ma's surprisingly strong grip.

"Not until you tell me why you're attacking Yoo He Yi!" Manager Ma said firmly.

He turned to the trembling actress. "Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

He Yi stared at him with tearful eyes. "Yes…" she said softly, making a grateful smile appear on her face.

"Thank you, Manager Ma."

The man blushed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah, it's no problem…"

Noona growled in frustration. "Don't be fooled by her! She's just pretending!"

Manager Ma's eyes crinkled in confusion. "Pretending?"

"Yeah!" His colleague shouted. She snatched her hand roughly away from the surprised man, pointing a finger accusingly at the brown haired actress.

"She's just pretending to be nice and sweet to everyone! When in fact she's really just a...D-Devil Fairy!"

"W-Why do you say that?" Manager Ma stuttered, surprised.

"H-How could you say that, Noona?" He Yi let her eyes well up with tears. She sniffed, giving the enraged woman a pitiful look. "I thought you were my friend!"

"No," Noona corrected her, glaring at her with anger, hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "_I_ thought you were my friend; you were the one who used me for your own wicked deeds!"

"But I didn't!" He Yi denied. She turned to Manager Ma.

He Yi stared up at him pleadingly. "I-I really didn't do what she said, Manager Ma…" She sniffed sadly.

"I…I don't know why she's suddenly like this…why she suddenly hates me!"

Manager Ma's eyes softened. He reached out a hand towards the sobbing girl. "Yoo He Yi…"

Noona, however, was unfazed. "Don't listen to her, Manager Ma! She threatened to tell everyone Mi Nam is a girl!"

"…What?"

"What! Go Mi Nam is a girl?" He Yi asked in shock. She covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes wide. "I-I didn't know…"

"Still pretending, aren't you!"

"Wait…Wait…!" Manager Ma held out a hand, preventing Noona from punching He Yi. She stopped, and he looked at her in befuddlement. "What do you mean?"

Noona turned to face her colleague. "Tae Kyung told me He Yi forced him to be her boyfriend or she would reveal Mi Nam's true identity to everyone!"

"WHAT?"

Manager Ma turned shocked eyes to He Yi. "Is that true, Yoo He Yi?"

The actress shook her head, sending tears flying in all directions. "No it's not! I didn't force Tae Kyung to be my boyfriend! He asked me to be his girlfriend because he loves me!"

"Yeah, right!" Noona spat. An idea occurred to her and she smirked. "If that's what you believe, why don't I call Tae Kyung here now and see what _he_ says!"

He Yi watched in horror as the black haired stylist began to ascend the stairs three steps at a time.

"Wait!"

Noona ignored her. She had almost reached the top of the stairs when He Yi shouted, "Fine!"

The coordinator turned, raising an eyebrow at her former friend. "What?"

He Yi looked at her fiercely. "I admit it! I threatened to tell everyone Go Mi Nam is a girl!"

Noona smirked. "At last you show your true colors." She turned and marched back down the stairs.

"W-Why did you do that?" Manager Ma looked at his idol in shock and disbelief.

He Yi turned to face him. "Please don't misunderstand, Manager Ma!" She pleaded tearfully. "I only did that because I was jealous. I'm Tae Kyung's girlfriend and yet he spends more time with Mi Nam than me!"

Noona looked at her incredulously. "Even now, you still want to pretend!"

"I'm not pretending!" He Yi insisted, hurt in her eyes.

The actress whirled to face the silent Manager Ma. She let a single tear slip down her cheek.

"Please believe me, Manager Ma!"

Manager Ma looked at her. He looked at her trembling form. He looked at her crying face and tearful eyes.

Feeling sympathy in his heart, the black haired man reached out a hand to gently place on He Yi's shoulder.

"It's alright, I believe you," he murmured softly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"So don't cry anymore, okay? Such an expression doesn't suit your pretty face."

He Yi had to resist the urge to push the fan's hand off her shoulder. Instead, she nodded, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Manager Ma." She said gratefully.

Noona could only stare in anger and disbelief at the scene in front of her. Finally, she crossed her arms, scowling at He Yi.

"So what?"

He Yi turned to face her in puzzlement, and she continued. "So what if you win now? Ultimately, you've _lost_." She said, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"You're no longer Tae Kyung's girlfriend," Noona stared her right in the eyes in amusement. "He has a new girlfriend now, doesn't he?"

"What? Tae Kyung has a new girlfriend!" Manager Ma asked in surprise. "W-When did that happen?"

"Yeah, he does. And she's really pretty. Beautiful, even." Noona replied, a smug smirk on her lips as she shot He Yi condescending look.

"She's definitely prettier than _you_."

He Yi clenched her teeth, trying not to scream as the image of the pretty black haired girl by Tae Kyung's side appeared in her mind.

"She isn't Tae Kyung's girlfriend."

Noona raised an eyebrow. "Yes she is, didn't you see how they almost kissed-"

"Almost!" He Yi cut in quickly. "I stopped them in time!"

"So? He's probably kissed her plenty of times already."

"No he hasn't!" He Yi cried as she tried to hold on to the last shred of hope. "He can't have!"

Noona gave her a scornful look. "He can't have? She's his _girlfriend_, why wouldn't he?"

"He wouldn't…b-because he loves me!" He Yi cried out desperately.

"Right…and why does he have her as his girlfriend if he loves you?" Noona asked sarcastically.

She gave an unladylike snort. "Face it Yoo He Yi; Hwang Tae Kyung dumped you just now for another girl. He doesn't love you at all, _Devil Fairy._"

"He loves _her._"

The three simple words struck something deep within He Yi's stony heart. She clutched her chest, feeling _real_ tears come to her eyes.

"N-No…that can't be true."

Noona said something in reply, but He Yi wasn't listening. Her mind was once again plagued by the fact of _her_ Tae Kyung having a girlfriend, one whom he actually _loved._

Suddenly she felt rage boil up in her. He Yi clenched her fist, uncaring of the pain of her sharp nails tearing into her soft skin. Her body shook and trembled.

It wasn't fair. She had done so many things for Tae Kyung's love, and some unknown girl had just swept into the picture and stole it away from her! What had _she_ done to deserve his love?

_She_ was the worst. She was even worse than Go Mi Nam, whom she had hated for so long. At least Go Mi Nam hadn't received actual affection from her Tae Kyung. He didn't love her, after all.

He loved his _girlfriend_.

The thought sent more murderous thoughts running through He Yi's mind. She whipped her head up towards Noona in fury.

"She may be his girlfriend now," He Yi hissed scathingly, glaring at Noona as if she was at fault, "But she won't be his girlfriend for much longer."

"I'll find out who she is. And then I'll make her life _hell._"

Noona just smirked. "Good luck with that." She called mockingly.

But He Yi was already stomping away, and Noona watched as the actress left their midst in a rage.

"How nice it is to see her back!"

Manager Ma was staring after her, stunned. "So it really is true. She did force Tae Kyung to be her boyfriend and threaten to reveal Mi Nam's identity."

Noona rolled her eyes. "Of course. Wasn't that what I was saying just now?"

"Well, it's just hard to believe…" The black haired man said hesitantly.

"Who would have ever expected Korea's Fairy to be such a…such a Devil?"

"Yeah, she's a Devil Fairy alright," Noona nodded her head in agreement. "I still can't believe I trusted her so and told her everything about Mi Nam!"

"If I hadn't done that, Tae Kyung and the rest wouldn't have had to put up with her in the first place!" She exclaimed, tears of frustration filling her eyes. "And Mi Nam wouldn't have had to live in constant fear of being exposed!"

Manager Ma panicked at the sight of tears in the stylist's eyes. "Hey, don't cry! It's not your fault, you didn't know!"

"I'm not crying!" He gulped as she whirled to face him angrily. "I'm just so angry at myself!"

Manager Ma nodded slowly. "Okay…"

He tried to change the subject. "So, who is Tae Kyung's girlfriend anyway?"

To his surprise, Noona gave him a mysterious smile. "Oh, her? You've seen her before."

"Eh?" Manager Ma looked confused. "I have?"

"Yeah, many times actually."

"What does she look like? Is she pretty?"

"Oh, she's gorgeous!" Noona smirked in amusement. "Especially when she's wearing that black mini skirt."

"Mini skirt?

"Yeah; well, actually, I forced her to wear it."

Manager Ma shook his head. "No wonder. Poor girl; but she must be really pretty then. No wonder Tae Kyung likes her." He chuckled in vague amusement. "It's hard to imagine the cold Tae Kyung liking anyone."

"Y-Yeah," Noona had to bite her lip to keep from howling with laughter at the notion of Tae Kyung liking Shin Woo. "It's certainly hard to imagine, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Manager Ma stared at her strained face weirdly.

"So...do you know her?"

"Of course!" She replied cheerfully. "Actually, _you_ know her too."

"…I do?"

"Yeah, you two have met a couple of times."

Manager Ma put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I don't remember." He said.

Then he seemed to pause, before exclaiming, "Could it be Mi Nam in female clothing?"

"_You got the wrong person." _Noona thought in amusement. Out loud, she said. "Nope, not quite. Mi Nam was there in her usual clothes with the rest."

"Who is it then?" Manager Ma demanded, just about bursting with curiosity.

Noona chuckled. "Oh don't worry, you'll be seeing her soon!"

Manager Ma's eyes widened. "I will!" He asked excitedly. "When?"

Noona gave him a mischievous smirk. "Soon," she said enigmatically. She turned and climbed the steps to her quarters. "You'll see."

"Eh?"

She left the black haired man standing there, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Just who exactly could Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend be…?"

* * *

Mi Nam stood outside the entrance to Shin Woo's room, carrying the bags of clothes in her hands. She grabbed the knob and opened the door, peering inside as she held up the bags she was holding.

"Shin Woo hyung? You forgot these-"

Mi Nam was cut off at the sight of a half naked black haired girl. She was clad only in boxers and in the midst of taking off the blouse she was wearing. She blinked at Mi Nam in surprise.

Mi Nam's eyes widened and she quickly withdrew, slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

She stood against the door, embarrassed beyond belief, before it opened and she heard a male voice call out. "Relax Mi Nam, it's just me."

Mi Nam turned, looking up in surprise. "Shin Woo hyung?"

He smiled down at her. "I forgot to take the wig off."

Mi Nam blinked. "Oh." She then noticed the brown haired man's half naked form, and felt another blush rise to her cheeks.

Noticing Mi Nam's discomfort, Shin Woo turned and headed back into his room. "I'll go put some clothes on. In the meantime, why don't you come inside?"

Mi Nam gave a meek nod. She stepped carefully inside Shin Woo's room.

Leaning against one of the white walls, she let her eyes roam about Shin Woo's room, realizing she had never been in the place before.

Shin Woo's room was almost as spacious as Tae Kyung's. She could see a king sized bed situated at the end. The guitar he played when he let her listen to his song was leaning against it, looking as good as new.

There was a door which led to the bathroom, and a wardrobe near it. Shin Woo was looking through it, and she quickly averted her eyes from the sight of his bare back, turning it instead to the row of shelves which lined the room, housing various CDs. She was tempted to go and look through them, but didn't in remembrance of what had had happened when she browsed Tae Kyung's.

Mi Nam blinked as she saw a familiar looking package placed on top of one of the shelves. But before she could approach to pick it up, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mi Nam."

Mi Nam turned. Shin Woo was clothed in long black pants and a white button up shirt with an unusual combination of black and maroon on the underside of its collars, complementing the black lining the edges of the beige blazer he wore. He smiled at her, and she recognized it was the outfit he had worn when he had invited her out to an expensive restaurant to eat.

It was then that she realized where she had seen the package before. "Ah, Shin Woo hyung, you haven't given it to the girl you like yet?" Mi Nam asked, pointing to the white plastic bag located on the grey shelf.

Shin Woo blinked, turning his gaze to the right. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the gift he had planned to give Mi Nam.

"Shin Woo hyung?"

He turned back to her, giving her a genial smile. "Actually, I just found out that she doesn't reciprocate my feelings."

"Eh? Why?"

Shin Woo gave a little shrug. He stared Mi Nam in the eyes.

"She likes someone else; someone who's the complete opposite of me."

"Eh…Shin Woo hyung's a nice guy. Does that mean she likes a bad guy then?" Mi Nam asked, frowning. She put a hand to her chin, nodding to herself. "She must be really silly!"

Shin Woo gave an amused chuckle. "Yeah, she is pretty silly," he smiled, sadness in his eyes. "Then I must be even sillier for liking her, huh?"

"Oh…" Mi Nam said. She frowned a little, before brightening. "Cheer up, Shin Woo hyung! You're a great guy, I'm sure you'll find some other better girl to like and who will like you back!"

"Maybe…" Shin Woo said distantly with a sad smile.

He locked his gaze with Mi Nam's, staring at her intently.

"But I really liked her."

"I see…" Mi Nam said quietly, meeting Shin Woo's brown eyes.

"So, what did you come here for?"

Mi Nam blinked. She looked at Shin Woo who was staring at her curiously.

"Oh! Well, you forgot your clothes so I just came to deliver them to you!"

Shin Woo had to bite his lip to keep from grimacing as Mi Nam held up the two plastic bags towards him. He held out his hands to receive them. "Which one is yours?"

"Mine? I've already put them in my room."

"I mean, which bag contains the clothes you picked out for me?"

"Oh," Mi Nam said in realization. She ran her gaze over the clothes in both bags, before lifting the one she held in her left hand. "It's this one."

"I see." Shin Woo slipped his fingers through the black handle, brushing against Mi Nam's fingers in the process. He smiled as she started a little, gently pulling the bag away from her.

The guitarist directed his gaze downwards to the flower patterned package. "I'll wear them."

"Really?"

"Yeah," the brown haired man replied. He lifted his gaze towards the surprised girl, smiling. "How can I not make use of something you've given me?"

"D-Don't you mind dressing up as a girl?" Mi Nam asked timidly.

Shin Woo frowned. "Well actually, I do mind…" he trailed off, turning his head to the side.

"Plus there's the fact that I have to act as Tae Kyung's girlfriend…" he gave a frustrated sigh, glancing at Mi Nam out of the corner of his eyes. "I wouldn't consider that to be an appealing position."

Mi Nam felt a stab of guilt at the unhappy expression on Shin Woo's face. "Ah, I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" She apologized.

She peered at the brown haired man meekly. "A-Are you mad?"

"Yeah, I am." Shin Woo admitted, looking at her with searching eyes.

"What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

"Is that so…I'm really sorry…" Mi Nam apologized again. She raised her gaze to Shin Woo's stoic one.

"Um…what do you want me to do?"

Shin Woo smirked slightly. "Well, plenty of things," he said huskily, leaning close to her. "But first…"

"What do _you_ want to do for me?"

Mi Nam had to resist the urge to shy away from Shin Woo's close proximity. She thought for a while, before saying, "W-Well…I could take you out to a restaurant to eat..."

Shin Woo raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you treating me like a girl because of what you saw just now?"

"Eh? No, that's not it!" Mi Nam said quickly. She forced back the blush at the memory of Shin Woo being half naked in his female disguise.

"I mean, it's to make up for last time! I sort of left you alone then, remember?"

Shin Woo nodded. "That's true." He withdrew, giving the relieved Mi Nam a smile.

He picked out a pile of clothes from the plastic bag in his hand. "Why don't you wear one of these? I think it'll look quite good on you."

Mi Nam blinked. "Um, I can't…I'm a man."

"Well, I'm a man too and yet I wore…_that." _Shin Woo grimaced, gesturing vaguely to the abandoned mini skirt and blouse on the floor.

"B-But it's embarrassing…" Mi Nam muttered softly, flushing lightly.

"Even if I wear it with you?"

"You would?" Mi Nam looked up at him in surprise.

It was Shin Woo's turn to blink. The words had escaped his mouth without his notice. But then he realized that he probably would, if it would let him see Mi Nam as a girl once again, even if he had to dress up as one too and abandon his initial plan of taking Mi Nam out on another dinner date. Though, fortunately, he wouldn't have to look at himself as one.

"Sure," it wasn't like he hadn't done it before anyway. He had spent almost the whole day in female attire after all, and in the first place it had been because he wanted to see Mi Nam as a girl. "I need the…_practice_ anyway." As long as he didn't have to wear a mini skirt again.

"I see." Mi Nam said. Then a smile appeared on her face. "Alright, let's do it. They'll be good disguises!"

Shin Woo smiled. He was about to present her with the pile of clothes when Mi Nam announced, "I'll go get my own clothes then! I'll meet you outside, okay?" She dashed off to her own room.

Shin Woo blinked, before smiling in amusement.

"Maybe today isn't such a bad day after all."


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone.

I apologize, but this isn't a new chapter. But I will try to update this story by the end of this week, I promise.

It's just that I've discovered there seems to be a problem with my story's documents. I've realized that dialogue that end with a '!' or '?' always have either the question or exclamation mark taken out when I convert the word document into story form. I've tried retyping the deleted punctuation and saving the document but that doesn't work either, it just goes back to the original state, which is either a single exclamation mark or question mark, instead of both.

For example:

"You gave her your jacket!"

I copied the above sentence from the previous chapter from my word document. It originally came with a question mark along with the exclamation mark, but when I saved it, only the exclamation mark was left. It's not because I copied and pasted from Microsoft Word; when I upload the Microsoft Word Document itself to Story form all my question and exclamation marks such as in the above situation are taken away. It doesn't happen if I convert it to Document form, but I can't post it as a chapter of this story that way.

And also, when I type the band's name, A., only the A and dot is left, as can be seen from this sentence.

So I was wondering, those of you who are fanfiction writers yourselves; have you encountered the same problems? And if so, could you, perhaps, give me ideas to overcome it? Because it's getting quite annoying...

Thank you.


	8. Alternate Episode 14: Part 3

Thanks _**Aurora, DarkRemembrance, Kiayin **_and _**zhelma patricia **_for reviewing. It made me happy to see the number of reviews jump to 9 all of a sudden!

You're welcome, _**zhelma patricia. **_I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I'll definitely keep writing! Thanks _**Aurora**_ and sorry for the long wait! And _**DarkRemembrace, **_I hope the Tae Kyung-Shin Woo interaction in this chapter will satisfy you!

And as always, thanks _**Kiayin**_ for the long review! Though I may have dashed your hopes with this chapter...sorry 'bout that. Heh...it's not Shin Woo's fault though.

Now on with the story; I hope it will be worth the wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing, inserting of information which may not be true.**

* * *

Shin Woo looked at the black dress in his hands. He gave a sigh, before ridding himself of his current attire and putting the female garment on. He tried to ignore the soft material of the dress brushing against his skin, picking up his discarded clothes from the floor and folding them neatly before he placed them into the plastic bag he had brought along with him.

When he was done, the guitarist exited the cubicle. To his slight surprise, Mi Nam was already outside, staring at herself in the mirror.

He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mi Nam."

Shin Woo watched as Mi Nam started before whirling around to face him. "Shin Woo hyung!"

"Oh wait; I can't call you that now, can I?" Mi Nam blinked in realization. "We're supposed to be in disguises…"

Shin Woo smiled. "How about you give me an alias then?"

"Alright," Mi Nam agreed. She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, pondering.

Shin Woo waited as Mi Nam thought over a name for him. He spent the time taking in the sight of her clothed in female clothing for the 4th time.

Mi Nam was wearing a strapless dress. It was light pink, reaching to an area not far below her knees. It had frills around the edges, and ruffles at the chest area. Shin Woo felt his cheeks warm at the pretty sight she presented in such feminine clothes.

"Joo Eun!" Mi Nam's voice sounded, startling Shin Woo.

Shin Woo blinked, reluctantly turning his gaze to Mi Nam's bright brown eyes. "What?"

The smile she gave him rivaled her eyes in brightness. "What about Joo Eun as your alias? It means Silver Pearl."

"It's a pretty name, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Sh- I mean, Joo Eun, are you alright?" Mi Nam asked worriedly, staring at Shin Woo's slightly red face in concern. "Your face is red…"

At the worry in Mi Nam's voice, Shin Woo snapped out of his daze. He gave Mi Nam a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Mi…"

"Nyu," Mi Nam told him. She smiled shyly. "That's my real name."

"I see," Shin Woo said. He returned her smile, turning his gaze to the exit and away from Mi Nam's dress.

"Let's go then, Mi Nyu."

The smile she gifted him with made his heart pound twice as fast.

"Sure, Joo Eun!"

* * *

"What are you looking at, Mi Nyu?"

Mi Nam blinked at the sound of the soft voice. She turned to face her disguised bandmate, smiling.

"I was just looking at that star over there." She said; pointing to the object she had been staring at.

Shin Woo returned her smile. "I see. Would you like to go in to have a look?"

Mi Nam nodded, beaming brightly. "Alright!"

Shin Woo started in surprise as Mi Nam took hold of his arm and pulled him gently into the shop.

Recovering from his surprise, he smiled at their contact as Mi Nam led him to the shelf where she had caught sight of the star.

"It's here," Mi Nam announced. Shin Woo hid his disappointment as she let go of his arm, reaching out towards the object on the high shelf. "I can't reach it…"

She blinked as a hand landed on her arm and a soft voice murmured, "Let me get it for you."

Mi Nam watched as Shin Woo extended his arm and easily picked the star off from the high shelf. He turned to her with a smile, handing the desired item out to her. "Here."

Mi Nam smiled gratefully at him as she received the star from Shin Woo. "Thanks, Joo Eun!"

Shin Woo blinked at the feminine name, before giving Mi Nam a gentle smile. "You're welcome, Mi Nyu."

Mi Nam gave her companion a small grin before turning her attention to the object in her hand. It was a five-pointed silver star which fit nicely in her palm. It was made out of a translucent material, and was glittering slightly at its slightly sharp edges.

"It's so pretty!"

Mi Nam smiled excitedly, turning the star over to examine it more closely. It was then that she noticed a small switch on the underside of one of its edges.

Her curiosity aroused, she reached out to push the knob up, and gasped when the silver star shone with a bright light.

"Wow!" The vocalist exclaimed in amazement.

"It can act as a flashlight too, huh?" Shin Woo smiled, impressed. "That's pretty cool."

"Isn't it_?_!" Mi Nam agreed in wonder. She turned her gaze to the knob, only to realize that she had not pushed it fully up. She proceeded to do so, not really expecting anything to happen, and was surprised when the Silver Star's light changed from silvery white to a radiant yellow.

"Wow, I can even change the color of the light!"

Shin Woo grinned slightly at Mi Nam's enthusiasm. "Do you want it?"

"I can have it?" Mi Nam blinked.

"Of course," Shin Woo smiled. He held out his hand for the star. "I'll buy it for you."

"Eh? You don't have to…"

"I don't mind." Shin Woo insisted at Mi Nam's hesitant look. "It should be pretty cheap anyway, since it isn't made of glass or some expensive material." He added.

"But I don't really have any use for it…"

"Well, you could keep it as an ornament or a memento."

"Alright…" Mi Nam said. She was about to hand the star over to Shin Woo when an idea struck her and she smiled.

"Actually, you don't have to pay for me, Joo Eun," Mi Nam said cheerfully. "I've just got an idea on what to use it for!"

Shin Woo blinked. "What?" He asked curiously.

To his surprise, she gave him a wink. "It's a secret!"

Shin Woo followed Mi Nam in bemusement as she dashed off to the counter. He waited as she paid for her purchase, before she turned to him with a smile that was brighter than the star's light.

"Let's go, Joo Eun!"

* * *

Shin Woo and Mi Nam were seated at an isolated table in an expensive restaurant with red silk curtains near the big windows. The tablecloth was a lovely, pure satin white which was entirely devoid of stains, and the lamp above them shone lightly, like a ray of sunlight filtering through the clear glass from the morning sun.

The whole place spoke of elegance and splendor, and was a perfect choice to take a date to, a detail which Mi Nam was oblivious to, as she seemed unsettled by the vibrancy and romantic atmosphere of the place.

Shin Woo watched Mi Nam consume her food quietly. Even when she was eating, she had a smile on her face, as if something good had just happened or was about to happen to her.

And he knew the reason why.

"So, I suppose you're going to give that star to someone?"

Mi Nam blinked. She looked up from her food, turning her surprised eyes to the smiling Shin Woo. "How did you know?"

"The expression on your face tells me so." Shin Woo replied simply.

"You look really…happy; and a little excited."

"Ah…I see," Mi Nam said, flushing lightly. She was about to return to eating her food when Shin Woo spoke.

"You're not going to tell me who you're giving it to, are you?"

"Um, I can't…it's sort of a secret," Mi Nam said, staring apologetically at Shin Woo, who was frowning slightly. "I'm sorry, Sh-Joo Eun."

Shin Woo sighed, before he gave Mi Nam a smile. "It's alright, Mi Na-Nyu. You're entitled to your own secrets too. I won't pry."

He was gratified when Mi Nam beamed at him brightly in relief. "Thank you, Joo Eun!"

Shin Woo smiled at her, before turning his attention back to his food. Although he told Mi nam he wouldn't pry, his mind was still whirling with thoughts on who she could be giving it to, though there was clearly one highly possible person on the short list.

The guitarist scowled inwardly at the thought. It figured; he should have known that she would be giving it to none other than the lead vocalist of their band, and no one else; not Jeremy, not himself.

It was Tae Kyung. It was always Tae Kyung. Even when Mi Nam was out with him, she was still thinking about the black haired man. He felt his initial happiness at being able to be alone with Mi Nam fade away at the thought.

"_She probably sees him as a star_," Shin Woo thought glumly as he dug into his food. "_And she's giving it to him to tell him so."_

"_I have to do something, or I'll lose her to him." _The guitarist mused, frowning. _"Though I can hardly make my move in my current form...not when right now all she sees me as is a friend."_

"Try this, Joo Eun! It tastes really good!"

Shin Woo's mind was so occupied contemplating that he merely nodded distractedly at Mi Nam's words. He glanced at the piece of yellow fried food she put on his plate, stabbing his fork into it and bringing it to his mouth.

He took one bite of the unknown food, and promptly choked. He tried to spit it out, but it only got stuck in his throat and he choked further.

Mi Nam's eyes widened in alarm as Shin Woo began to cough violently, his face turning pale.

"Shin Woo hyung? Are you alright? Shin Woo hyung!" She cried in panic.

"Mi Nam-" Shin Woo tried to speak but was cut off by his own harsh cough.

"Yes?"

"W-What did you give me?"

"P-Prawn…"

If he could, Shin Woo would have groaned. As it was, he was already having trouble breathing, and all he could do for the moment was get to his unsteady feet and stumble shakily to the restroom.

Shin Woo didn't know how long he was in the restroom. He only remembered the slight fear and panic he felt at being unable to breathe, and coughing until his throat was parched and dry, until he felt he could not even cough a grain of rice out if he had to.

The guitarist looked in the mirror. His wig of long black hair was extremely wet, and his eyes were puffy and red. He hated to admit it, but he could see from his own reflection that he looked like a girl who had just been sick.

Shin Woo forced himself to stand up straight, trying to ignore the way his head was spinning. The room was starting to feel stuffy and hot. He took a deep breath, before making his way out of the restroom, almost falling down in the process.

Shin Woo placed an unsteady hand against the wall outside the restroom. His vision was beginning to blur. Knowing he would not be able to stay on his feet for much longer, he resisted the urge to slide his back down the wall, instead daring a few shaky steps forward.

"Hey!" A familiar male voice called out, startling him from his task.

Shin Woo looked up, making out a tall and frowning black haired man in his blurring vision. "Eh…?"

The figure rolled his eyes. "It's me, you idiot."

He moved forward concernedly. "Go Mi Nam gave you prawn?"

It was then that Shin Woo realized he was talking to Tae Kyung. He nodded dazedly, wondering what Tae Kyung was doing here. Had he come to interrupt his and Mi Nam's time together again, like last time?

"Go Mi Nam called me." Tae Kyung replied to Shin Woo's expression of curiosity and puzzlement. "She told me you suddenly started choking for no reason on prawn and asked me to help you."

"_I don't need your help."_ Shin Woo wanted to say, but all that came out of his sore throat was a weak cough.

"You alright?"

Shin Woo gave a short nod. He tried to advance forward, but found himself feeling dizzy. His surroundings were spinning in his vision, causing him to trip and involuntarily fall onto Tae Kyung, who caught him in surprise.

Shin Woo groaned inwardly. Great, he had just made a fool of himself in front of his love rival, who would probably laugh at his pathetic state.

"Sorry…" he managed. Shin Woo moved to lift his head from Tae Kyung's shoulder, but was stopped by his bandmate's hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up." Tae Kyung said simply. "You have a fever."

That had to be why his surroundings suddenly felt unbearably warm then. But Shin Woo was not about to let Tae Kyung know that. He moved to stand on his own two feet, but was stopped again; this time by his own body.

Shin Woo wasn't entirely aware of why, but he suddenly felt weak. His muscles felt heavier than usual, and his arms were all of a sudden weighing him down. He could even feel the heat from his forehead diffusing to other parts of his body, as his vision began to dim.

"_I'm blacking out." _He thought blearily, as his eyes began to slowly close against his will. He struggled to hold onto his awareness. _"I-I can't black out now. I can't be so weak. Not in front of Tae Kyung."_

"_But it's so hot…it's so damn hot…" _Shin Woo could feel his consciousness slip away from his feeble grasp, as heat and darkness enveloped him. "_I…I don't think I can stay awake any longer…"_

"Hey, Shin Woo? Shin Woo!" Tae Kyung shook the still body on him, frowning.

When the guitarist didn't reply, he craned his neck a little, only to blink when he realized that Shin Woo had his eyes closed.

"He must have passed out." Tae Kyung mumbled to himself.

Maybe it was because Shin Woo's eyes were closed, making his features seem more feminine than usual, that Tae Kyung began to feel sympathy for Shin Woo, or because he himself knew what it was like to suffer from an allergy; but the black haired vocalist found himself hesitating for a moment before giving a frustrated sigh and lifting the unconscious brown haired man into his arms.

Tae Kyung made sure he had a firm grip on his bandmate before reaching out a hand to feel Shin Woo's forehead, only to withdraw it almost immediately at the high temperature.

"He has a high fever!" Tae Kyung muttered, staring with slight wariness at Shin Woo's forehead.

It took almost no hesitation for Tae Kyung to stride through the suddenly crowded restaurant. He ignored the many reporters who had appeared at the sight of him and the many camera flashes at his form.

"Hwang Tae Kyung, who's that girl you're carrying_?_!"

"Is it the same girl we saw you with at Myeong Dong!_?_"

"Is she really your girlfriend?"

Tae Kyung cursed himself inwardly for forgetting to don a quick disguise to conceal his identity before he rushed to the restaurant at the panic and fear in Mi Nam's voice when she had called him. But then again, she was right to be fearful; he didn't know much about Shin Woo's allergy which was so similar to his, but he did know it had worse lasting effects than his had.

With that thought, Tae Kyung quickened his pace. He pushed his way past the reporters, and various people who had been attracted to the scene by his presence, forcefully, and they eventually parted for him, allowing him to exit the restaurant and make his way to where his car was parked, with his sick bandmate cradled carefully in his arms.

* * *

"_Um, hyung-nim!" Mi Nam said timidly. She was wearing the strapless dress she wore on her outing with Shin Woo. Her long brown hair brushed gently against her exposed shoulders. "T-This is for you."_

_Tae Kyung seemed unaffected by her unusually feminine appearance, but Shin Woo caught the surprised glance he chanced at Mi Nam's dress clad form. Shin Woo watched as he blinked as Mi Nam held out the star to him, before coming back to his senses and taking it from her hands._

_He looked at it curiously. "What's this?"_

"_It's a star…"_

"_And you gave it to me for?"_

_Shin Woo frowned as Mi Nam blushed, averting her eyes away from Tae Kyung's curious ones. "Because I think it represents you. You're like a star."_

"_Y-You're my star…"_

_A rare smile spread across Tae Kyung's face at Mi Nam's words. He opened his mouth to speak, but Shin Woo never got to hear what he was about to say as he was suddenly interrupted by a voice._

"Hey, wake up already."

_Shin Woo blinked. The voice seemed to be Tae Kyung's, but he was still staring at Mi Nam and hadn't seemed to open his mouth at all._

"Shin Woo hyung…"

_Shin Woo's eyes widened. He would recognize that voice anywhere; it belonged to Mi Nam. She sounded extremely worried and close to tears._

_The Mi Nam he saw now was still smiling shyly at Tae Kyung. That was when Shin Woo realized he was in a dream._

"_Mi Nam…" He whispered, worry in his eyes._

Without warning, his surroundings seemed to dissolve and Shin Woo found himself thrust back into reality. The next moment, he found himself opening his eyes and taking in the sight of his two bandmates who were staring at him.

"Finally, you're awake." Tae Kyung said dryly.

Shin Woo ignored him. He moved to get up. "Where am I?"

Before Tae Kyung could answer, Mi Nam spoke. "You're back at the mansion," she informed him. She sniffed, tears in her eyes. "You've been out for two days…I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I've been out for two days?" Shin Woo said in slight surprise. "What happened?"

Tae Kyung stared at him disbelievingly. "You don't remember?_!_"

Shin Woo shook his head, and Tae Kyung turned to Mi Nam. "Tell him, Go Mi Nam."

She nodded hesitantly, before speaking. "Um…Shin Woo hyung, do you remember me giving you prawn?"

"…You gave me prawn?"

"Yeah…at the restaurant we went to in our disguises…remember?"

"Restaurant…" Shin Woo mused. He stared down at the bed sheets, trying to recall what had happened. "Disguises…"

"You were distracted…" Mi Nam added helpfully.

"_Distracted…distracted…why was I distracted?"_ Shin Woo thought. He was silent for a moment, contemplating.

Mi Nam bit her lip, and he turned to her. He was about to speak when he noticed something with a sharp silver edge peeking out from under her clutched palm.

Suddenly everything came flooding back to him. His eyes widened slightly at the memory of Mi Nam buying the Silver Star for Tae Kyung, them eating in the restaurant and him consuming prawn in his distracted state before noticing what it was…

"I remember." He said, causing Mi Nam to blink.

"Oh…" she said, before her expression turned downcast. She looked at him with guilty eyes. "Then…are you angry with me, Shin Woo hyung?"

"Angry with you? Why would I be?"

"Because it was my carelessness that caused you to be in this state!" Mi Nam burst out, causing Shin Woo to blink in surprise.

"I'm sorry…if…if I hadn't given you prawn this wouldn't have happened…"

Shin Woo shook his head. "And if I had been more attentive like I should have been, this wouldn't have happened either," He said logically. He gave the tearful Mi Nam a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Mi Nam. You couldn't have known about my allergy."

"I…I should have known…" Mi Nam insisted, but she was already beginning to smile.

"And I should have told you." Shin Woo countered playfully.

Mi Nam sniffed, before giving him a grateful smile. "T-Thank you for forgiving me, Shin Woo hyung."

He returned it, happy to be able to make his love smile. "You don't have to thank me, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam nodded, smiling, the tears in her eyes gone. She and Shin Woo stared at each other for a while before they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hyung! You're awake!"

Shin Woo blinked at the familiar voice. He turned his gaze to Jeremy, who was standing at the doorway with a mug in his hands.

"Jeremy…?"

The blond smiled brightly. He strode lightly to Shin Woo's bedside, holding out the white mug to him.

"Here, I made your favorite green tea for you!"

Shin Woo blinked again. Slowly, he reached out his hands to take the mug from Jeremy, bringing it to his lips and letting the warm liquid flow down his dry throat.

"How is it? Is it good?"

Shin Woo nodded, smiling. He felt better already at having consumed his favorite drink. "It tastes great."

Jeremy gave him a wide grin. "Really?" He laughed, a sheepish smile on his face. "Because it's actually my first time making it…"

"I see." Shin Woo said. He smiled gratefully at his bandmate. "Thanks, Jeremy."

Jeremy's grin widened. "No problem, Shin Woo hyung! Just get better soon, okay?"

"Actually, I feel better already," Shin Woo said truthfully. He had realized he was still in his female disguise while Mi Nam had already changed back to her boyish clothes and removed her wig of long brown hair, allowing strands of messy brown hair to sweep across her forehead, portraying her in a cool image which contrasted greatly with the worry in her eyes.

Shin Woo gave Mi Nam a comforting smile, before moving to get off the bed to the wardrobe. "I'll go change."

"Wait," Shin Woo blinked as he was stopped by a hand. "How many fingers?"

"Five?"

"Four," Tae Kyung, who had asked him the question, said wryly. He looked at Shin Woo. "Your face is still pale."

Brown eyes blinked. He was sure there had been five fingers…

"We're taking your temperature," Tae Kyung's voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He was holding out a thermometer towards Shin Woo. "Open your mouth."

The guitarist hesitated for a moment, before complying. When Tae Kyung was done putting the thermometer in, Shin Woo shut his mouth, and the members of A_._N_._JELL waited as the device measured Shin Woo's temperature.

They didn't have to wait long before there was a beeping sound, and Tae Kyung removed the thermometer from Shin Woo's mouth.

"37.8°C," Tae Kyung said as he stared at the reading on the thermometer. He raised his head to look at Shin Woo, smirking lightly. "Not bad; your temperature's fallen by more than 1°C."

"Thank god!" Mi Nam said, smiling in relief. She clasped her hands in a prayer to the Lord in gratefulness.

"That means hyung's going to recover soon!" Jeremy added cheerfully.

Tae Kyung nodded with an imperceptible smile. He was about to speak when he was interrupted rudely by the door opening with a huge bang that resonated throughout the room.

"So here is where you guys were!"

The four members of A_._N_._JELL blinked as President Ahn strode in with Manager Ma and Coordinator Noona by his side.

He thrust a newspaper into Tae Kyung's face, exclaiming. "What's the meaning of this, Tae Kyung_?_!"

The front page of the newspaper displayed what Tae Kyung had expected to see but not at the moment. It was a picture of him kissing Shin Woo in his female disguise, while He Yi stood off to the side, mouth wide open in shock and surprise.

"_**Hwang Tae Kyung Kisses Unknown Girl in front of Girlfriend Yoo He Yi**__?_" The aforementioned subject raised an eyebrow, reading the front headline out sarcastically. He scoffed in derision. "That was the best they could come up with in two days?"

"Is that all you can say_?_!_"_ President Ahn said incredulously. "When you're cheating on Korea's Fairy Yoo He Yi, who's your girlfriend!_?"_

Tae Kyung snorted, before looking him in the eye. "She's not my girlfriend."

"What…?"

"She was never my girlfriend."

"What are you saying!" President Ahn exclaimed. He groaned in frustration. "Everyone knows Yoo He Yi is your girlfriend!"

"I can't believe you're cheating on her!" He turned the pages of the newspaper. "And with the same girl!"

"You're ruining your own reputation!"

"_**Hwang Tae Kyung Carries Unconscious Girl out of Expensive Restaurant**_." Tae Kyung read aloud in a dead pan manner. He raised an eyebrow. "What a lame headline! They really have nothing to do on their hands, do they?"

"But," he said, meeting President Ahn's disbelieving eyes. "Yoo He Yi was never my girlfriend. We were just acting."

President Ahn stared. But he was not staring at Tae Kyung; he had noticed a familiar head of black hair beside him.

"I-Is that her!" He pointed a finger incredulously at the silent Shin Woo.

Shin Woo moved to speak, but Tae Kyung quickly covered his mouth. He sent him a quick glare before turning his attention back to their manager.

"Yes, it is," he said simply. He removed his hand from Shin Woo's mouth, moving his gaze to the picture of him carrying Shin Woo in his female disguise out of the restaurant which was on the further pages of the newspaper. "As you can see, she was sick with a fever so I brought her here to recover."

"W-Why didn't you bring her to the hospital then?"

"Isn't it obvious? There would be too much media attention there."

"I see." President Ahn said. He then shifted his gaze to Shin Woo, opening his mouth to speak. "So-"

A melodious tune interrupted his words. President Ahn made a noise of exasperation as he rummaged for his phone in his pocket.

He held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

The other occupants of the room watched as he spoke to the person on the phone, the expression on his face changing from annoyance, to surprise then to slight panic.

"What!" President Ahn exclaimed. "Can't you hold them back_!_?_"_

There was silence for a moment before he spoke, "…I see," he said in reply to whoever was on the other line. "Alright, I'll be there shortly."

Everyone watched as he hung up his phone with a weary sigh, before turning to Tae Kyung. "The area outside is overcrowded with fans and reporters," he told him. "There are so many of them that the security guards can't hold them back anymore."

"It seems they're coming into the compound, demanding to know the truth about the recent…_incident_," President Ahn said dryly, wincing a little. "They claim they won't stop until their questions are answered."

"Therefore, you're coming with me to explain." He concluded.

Tae Kyung nodded. He moved away from Shin Woo's side. "I will take responsibility."

President Ahn nodded back. "That's good."

The others watched as the two men exited the spacious room. Tae Kyung closed the door behind him and President Ahn. Everyone was so silent that they could hear the two men's footsteps even through the closed door.

There was about another minute of silence as they stared at the closed door with varying expressions, before Manager Ma broke it.

He turned to Shin Woo with a friendly smile. "So, you're Tae Kyung's girlfriend?"

Shin Woo gave a hesitant nod, and Manager Ma turned to Noona excitedly. "Wow, she really is pretty!"

Noona smirked, resisting the urge to laugh. "Wasn't that what I was telling you before?"

"Yeah," Manager Ma agreed. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I just didn't know how pretty."

"Oh, sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," Manager Ma said apologetically to Shin Woo, who was grimacing slightly. He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Joo Eun." Mi Nam said without thinking, prompting everyone in the room to look at her in surprise. She smiled nervously. "Um…Joo Eun's throat is still sore so she can't really talk."

"Oh…poor thing." Manager Ma said in sympathy. "What happened?"

"Well, she accidentally ate something she's allergic to…"

"I see…" Manager Ma said. He stared at Mi Nam curiously. "You never told me Tae Kyung had a new girlfriend!"

"Actually, I just got to know about her recently," Mi Nam half-lied. "I'm sorry, Manager Ma."

Manager Ma blinked. "Oh." He then turned to Jeremy. "Then, do you know her too?"

Jeremy seemed to snap out of a stupor at Manager Ma's words. He glanced at Shin Woo, who wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Um…yeah I guess," he said hesitantly. "I've met her before…"

"Then…if Mi Nam and Jeremy know her, and _you_ know her," Manager Ma said as he moved his gaze to Noona, who blinked. "Why am I the only one who doesn't know her!_?_"

"President Ahn didn't know about her until today either." Jeremy pointed out observantly.

Noona shrugged. "You found out late." She grinned mischievously. "But _I_ know her because she came to me for my great fashion advice!"

"Fashion advice?" Manager Ma raised his eyebrows. He looked at Joo Eun curiously. "Going to her for fashion advice…did you want to impress Tae Kyung?"

It took all of Shin Woo's willpower to not grit his teeth and shake his head furiously, and direct a glare worthy of one of Tae Kyung's at their deviously grinning coordinator.

Instead, he forced a weak smile, which Manager Ma interpreted as an agreement. He blinked, before smiling.

"I see…you must really like him, huh?"

"_Not at all,"_ Shin Woo thought, resisting the urge to wince. But he nodded shortly, thinking of happy thoughts of the girl he loved in an effort to keep the smile on his face. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "_Mi Nam is the only one whom I'll ever like."_

"Well, you shouldn't need to worry!" Manager Ma smiled at him reassuringly. "Tae Kyung's a cold guy, so he must really like you if he's agreed to be your boyfriend."

"So you don't need to try to impress him, okay? You just have to be yourself."

"Yeah, Hyung-nim may seem mean, but he's actually a kind person!" Mi Nam added, smiling.

"That's right, he did agree to keep our Mi Nam's secret after all." Manager Ma said, then immediately covered his mouth afterwards. _"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."_

But Shin Woo was not paying attention to his words. He was looking at Mi Nam in surprise. Was she trying to make their act more believable? If so, he hoped she wouldn't make lying a habit for Tae Kyung's sake.

Shin Woo moved his gaze to Noona, who was grinning in amusement. He inwardly cursed her; this whole situation was because of her making him cross dress as a girl, even if it was originally for the fans.

"Oh by the way, where's Shin Woo?" Manager Ma spoke up suddenly.

Shin Woo froze. He looked at Jeremy and Mi Nam, who looked caught off guard as well.

"What?" Manager Ma stared at Mi Nam and Jeremy curiously. "Did I say something wrong?"

They remained silent, causing Manager Ma's eyes to widen. "Don't tell me something bad happened to him!"

"_Something bad has happened to me alright,"_ Shin Woo thought wryly at the situation he was stuck in. _"Just not exactly what you might think."_

"Eh? No!" Mi Nam said. She gave a nervous laugh. "We wouldn't be here if that were the case, would we?"

"Yeah!" Jeremy agreed, nodding. He wrung his hands nervously. "He went out…because he was in a bad mood and needed to cool down…"

"Shin Woo, in a bad mood?" Manager Ma looked at them disbelievingly. "Is that even possible?"

Shin Woo had to resist the urge to scoff. How ironic it was that he wasn't in a very good mood right now.

"Yeah, he got into an argument with Tae Kyung…" Jeremy lied.

"What? Here?" Manager Ma inquired. "In front of Joo Eun, who's unwell?"

"Yeah!" Noona agreed, schooling her features into a disappointed look, frowning. "I thought he was a true gentleman! How could he quarrel with another man in front of a _lady__?_!"

Shin Woo scowled. For a moment, he understood Tae Kyung's tendency to glare at everyone around him.

Jeremy looked conflicted. "Well, Shin Woo hyung looked really angry…"

He shared a glance with Mi Nam, and she spoke tentatively. "Yeah, Hyung-nim kind of started it in the first place…"

"Oh. What happened anyway?"

"I'm not sure, we just found them arguing when we came in…"

"I see…" Manager Ma said. Then something struck him, and his eyes widened. "Wait, if Shin Woo went out…wouldn't he get mobbed by the fans and reporters?"

"I don't think so; he went out way before now…"

"Yeah, about a few hours ago, and he took his car."

Manager Ma nodded in understanding. He then turned back to Joo Eun.

"Why don't you get some rest?" He said kindly with a smile. "Tae Kyung won't be back for a while."

Shin Woo nodded. He was feeling pretty tired anyway. He felt his forehead briefly; it was slightly warm. It seemed that he had not recovered completely yet.

The guitarist made himself comfortable on the bed. He leaned back and closed his eyes; he would deal with the whole messed up situation later. Right now he just wanted to rest.

Shin Woo's last sight was of Mi Nam staring worriedly at the closed door, speaking words which made his heart clench tightly in his chest.

"I hope Hyung-nim will be alright…"


	9. Alternate Episode 14: Part 4

Hey people, sorry for the wait. Been busy and all.

But my schedule's gotten a lot more lighter now, so I'll probably be able to lessen the interval between chapters from 2 weeks to 1 and a half week or less. A week, perhaps?

Haha. Hope that's good news. Anyway thanks **_Kiayin, akaironoyoru _**and **_zhelma patricia _**for reviewing; reviews really encourage me to continnue. I apologize for not being able to reply you properly this time: I'm tired and want to sleep; for I have to wake up early tomorrow.

So...enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing, possible OOCness in this chapter.**

* * *

The A.N. JELL compound was a place which attracted many reports and fans, but never had there been a day where there was such a great number of fans and reporters that they no longer seemed like individuals but throngs of people gathered in what looked like an incensed rebellion.

Tae Kyung took a deep breath. He and President Ahn glanced at each other before they made their way towards the huge crowd.

The fans caught sight of him first. They screamed in excitement, rushing forward towards him like a huge tidal wave.

"It's him! It's really him!"

"It's Hwang Tae Kyung!"

"Marry me, Tae Kyung!"

"What? How dare you?_!_ He's mine!"

While the fans were quarreling with each other over their idol, the reporters took the chance to make their way to the front, their mikes held out in front of them as they bombarded him with questions while others directed their video cameras at him.

"Hwang Tae Kyung, why did you cheat on Yoo He Yi?_!_"

"Hwang Tae Kyung, have you dumped Yoo He Yi_!_?_"_

"Who's that girl, Hwang Tae Kyung? Is she your new girlfriend!_?_"

"Hwang Tae Kyung-"

The reporter was cut off when Tae Kyung held out a hand. He looked surprised when Tae Kyung roughly pushed the mike away from him, striding a few purposeful steps forward and coming to stand in front of the excited and noisy crowd.

Tae Kyung swept his dark eyed gaze across his fans and the paparazzi which had gathered. He inhaled deeply, before booming.

"EVERYONE, QUIET!"

His strong lungs projected such a loud and powerful voice that a silence descended upon the overexcited crowd almost immediately, as echoes of his voice drifted in the still air.

Tae Kyung looked at the countless number of people gathered in front of him. They were still staring at him in anticipation and eagerness, as if they would do anything to know the answers to their questions.

The black haired vocalist shared a nod with President Ahn, before turning his attention back to the crowd which now seemed to be shaking with murmurs.

"I'm sure everyone is dying to know my thoughts about the current situation." He addressed the people in front of him dryly.

The crowd's heads bobbed up and down, and Tae Kyung continued with a short nod. "Alright, I will admit it."

He stared confidently forward, meeting numerous pairs of wide eyes.

"She's my girlfriend."

Just as he predicted, the crowd went wild. Many fans screamed and several burst into tears at the news.

"Waaahh! My Tae Kyung Oppa already has another girlfriend!"

"I thought if he had dumped Yoo He Yi I would be able to take her place!"

"Noooo! We must be happy for him! We must congratulate him! Congratulate him!" Sayuri, A.N. JELL's fanclub president, bravely said, but tears were streaming down her face, wetting the A.N. JELL banner in her hands.

"Congratulations, Oppa! Congratulations, Oppa!"

Tae Kyung looked at his fans with vague amusement, before the reporters' video cameras were suddenly so close they were almost in the star's face as they piled question upon question upon him.

"Who is she, Hwang Tae Kyung?"

"Is she a singer like you?_!"_

"Have you dumped Yoo He Yi then, or are you really cheating on her_?_!"

Tae Kyung thought for a moment, before moving his gaze across the array of reporters. "Yoo He Yi and I broke up."

There was another roar of excitement, and Tae Kyung frowned as the video cameras were shoved even closer towards his face, if that was even possible.

"Really? Why did she look so surprised when you kissed your new girlfriend then?"

Tae Kyung turned his gaze to a familiar, troublesome reporter. He wanted badly to tell the truth about He Yi but decided not to go overboard lest she got furious and decided to reveal Mi Nam's identity.

"What do you think?" He asked simply, raising an eyebrow.

Reporter Kim looked surprised. He was about to speak but was interrupted by the star's voice.

"Since I've answered all pressing questions, I will take my leave now." Tae Kyung told the crowd, before whirling around and making his way back to the mansion.

"What!_?_"

"Wait please, Hwang Tae Kyung!"

"One last question please-"

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" President Ahn bellowed over the noise made by the crowd. Everyone turned to him in surprise, and he smiled genially. "I apologize, but Tae Kyung is worried about his girlfriend, who is sick, and is not really in the mood to answer any more questions."

"What!_?_ Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend is sick_?_!"

"What kind of sickness is she down with?"

"Is that why he was carrying her out of the restaurant then_?_!_"_

"Oppa's girlfriend is sick!_?_" Sayuri exclaimed in surprise. She whipped around to face her fanclub members.

"Everyone, we must pray for Tae Kyung Oppa's girlfriend to get well!" She announced loudly, determination in her teary eyes.

The other girls nodded. They followed their leader as they interlocked their fingers together in prayer.

"We hope Tae Kyung Oppa's girlfriend will recover soon! We hope Tae Kyung Oppa's girlfriend will recover soon! We hope Tae Kyung Oppa's girlfriend with recover soon!" They chanted in harmony to the heavens, with perfectly synchronized voices.

President Ahn smiled at them. "Ah, yes, Tae Kyung will appreciate that."

He cleared his throat, before announcing loudly. "And that is why there is going to be a press conference."

The noise that erupted at the sudden announcement was so deafening that the announcer had to resist the urge to cover his ears.

President's Ahn's words had reached Tae Kyung, making him freeze in his tracks. He turned around, quickly striding back to his manager's side.

"What_?_!" He shouted incredulously over the fired up crowd of reporters and fans.

The vocalist scowled as President Ahn led him away so as to put a certain distance between them and the yelling and shouting people.

"Sorry Tae Kyung, but it has to be done!" President Ahn told the irritated black haired man. "You don't want to cause a scandal, do you?"

"What scandal? I already told them Yoo He Yi and I broke up!"

"But you didn't tell them why, did you? Rumors might start up because of that!"

Tae Kyung growled in annoyance. "I'll tell them now then!" He moved forward, but was stopped by President Ahn grabbing his arm.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued, gesturing frantically at the front. "Look at this crowd, do you think they will ever stop pestering you!_?_"

"There are too many people here for a proper Q&A session! It's better to have a press conference where there will be less people and things will be more organized!"

Tae Kyung stared at him for a while, before scoffing, which President Ahn took as his acquiescence.

President Ahn smiled in satisfaction. He turned back to the crowd, moving to speak when a question he really should have expected to hear popped up.

"Will Tae Kyung be bringing his girlfriend to the press conference_!_?_"_ Reporter Kim inquired, eyes behind his thick spectacles wide in excitement.

Murmurs and whispers broke out amongst the crowd at that, as they all looked in anticipation to Tae Kyung and President Ahn.

Tae Kyung frowned in irritation. He opened his mouth to speak, but President Ahn was faster.

"Of course!" He said cheerfully. "After all, what's a press conference without the subject of interest's presence?"

The reporters all looked at each other, whispering excitedly amongst themselves and nodding their heads furiously in unison, giving Tae Kyung the time to pull his manager to the side and glare at him disbelievingly.

"What did you just say_?_!_"_

President Ahn held up his hands in a peace gesture at Tae Kyung's death glare. "Relax, Tae Kyung! It'll be fine! The press conference will be held in a few days time, and your girlfriend will recover by then!"

"And what if she doesn't want to go?"

"Then convince her to go! You're her boyfriend, aren't you?" President Ahn pointed out logically. "You should let her have a chance to participate in your work!"

"Who knows, it might even bring you two closer!"

Tae Kyung scowled deeply, before relenting with great reluctance. He stared at President Ahn with his piercing gaze.

"Fine; but on one condition; get me a voice changer."

"A voice changer?" President Ahn looked puzzled. He scratched his head. "What for?"

"Because…" Tae Kyung wracked his brain for a reasonable explanation. Fortunately, he managed to find one.

"My…girlfriend was born with a mild case of Vocal Cord Paresis," Tae Kyung said with some hesitance. "Although it isn't really a serious condition, it makes her voice sound hoarse and low."

"She's quite…shy and a little embarrassed about her deep voice," Tae Kyung continued with more confidence at the sympathy in President Ahn's eyes. "She wouldn't want to talk in front of so many people, at a press conference no less, with a voice like that."

"I see," President Ahn mused. He smiled, nodding in understanding. "Alright, I understand. I will get you a good and efficient voice changer for her and give it you one day before the day of the press conference."

"Good," Tae Kyung nodded back. "Do make sure it's unnoticeable."

President Ahn put a hand to his chin, contemplating. "It'll be hard, but I'll do my best."

Tae Kyung watched as his manager turned, raising his voice. "Everyone! The press conference will be held on this coming Saturday!"

"This coming Saturday?"

"That's only three days away!"

"Where will the location be_!_?_"_ One of the reporters asked loudly.

President Ahn thought for a moment, before proclaiming, "The same place where Go Mi Nam's preview music video for his new song was shown."

"Then, Tae Kyung and I will be departing now," he said, looking out over the crowd. "Anymore questions you have for him and his girlfriend will have to wait until Saturday, 8pm."

"Now that your work here is done, please leave the premises."

The reporters nodded reluctantly, before they dispersed slowly, making their way out of the compound.

"Oh and one more thing!" President Ahn moved his gaze sternly across the reporters who had turned at his words. "Only a maximum of 200 people will be allowed to attend the press conference, and that includes the fans."

There were loud grumbles and groans of disappointment amongst the reporters, but they eventually retreated, leaving the fans behind.

"Did you hear that? There's going to be a press conference!"

"Yeah, and Tae Kyung Oppa will be bringing his girlfriend along!"

"And we're allowed to attend!" Sayuri smiled brightly. She clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Remember to not be late for the press conference, girls! There are only 200 seats!" The fanclub president said commandingly. "It's a precious chance to see the girl worthy of our cool Tae Kyung Oppa's love!"

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes. He gestured to President Ahn, and the two of them returned to the mansion, leaving the chattering huddle of fans with white wings behind.

* * *

"_She's my girlfriend."_

Yoo He Yi choked on the drink she was drinking at Tae Kyung's blunt statement. She coughed as the liquid went down her windpipe, snatching a tissue from the tissue box nearby and coughing into it.

When she could breathe properly again, she turned her attention back to the screen, furious. Tae Kyung telling her he had a new girlfriend was one thing; him telling the reporters and fans and general public through the live broadcast was a completely different other.

It meant that he was serious about _her_.

"_Yoo He Yi and I broke up."_

He Yi clenched her fist in anger. Now he was announcing publicly that they had broken up; which was practically a euphemism for saying that he had dumped her.

He was embarrassing her, shaming her, telling the public that Korea's Fairy was not worthy of being the girlfriend of the lead vocalist of one of the most popular bands in Korea, while some unknown girl that he had somehow come to like was.

He was ruining her reputation, and it was all because of _her_.

"_I apologize, but Tae Kyung is worried about his girlfriend, who is sick, and is not really in the mood to answer any more questions."_

The statement from President Ahn only made He Yi more angry. She felt jealousy stir in her heart as she remembered the eye-catching photos of Tae Kyung and his girlfriend which she had seen on the newspaper.

Tae Kyung had not only kissed his girlfriend in front of He Yi, but he had also carried her in his arms; He Yi knew now that it was because she was sick, yet it showed that Tae Kyung genuinely cared about her.

Tae Kyung hadn't cared about her when He Yi was his girlfriend. He had treated her rudely and roughly, speaking sarcastically and snidely to her. It was true that he treated everyone that way; but He Yi could tell from his tone of voice that he really didn't like her.

Tae Kyung hadn't cared about her when she had been sick; well, pretending to be sick, either. He had just demanded of her in few words what the big deal was, pulling her back roughly when she tried to get away.

He hadn't cared about her emotional state or well being at all, not like he did the girl he had claimed as his _girlfriend._

"_We hope Tae Kyung Oppa's girlfriend will recover soon! We hope Tae Kyung Oppa's girlfriend will recover soon! We hope Tae Kyung Oppa's girlfriend will recover soon!" _

He Yi gritted her teeth. Now the bitch even had the approval and blessings of Tae Kyung's fans, despite the fact that they were greatly devoted to him and loved him with all their hearts.

Did they too find _her_ worthy of Tae Kyung's love?

She watched as President Ahn smiled in the screen. _"Ah, yes, Tae Kyung will appreciate that."_

He seemed to clear his throat, before proclaiming. _"And that is why there is going to be a press conference."_

He Yi's eyes widened and she leaned forward, waiting impatiently for more details of the occasion.

"A press conference…would _she _be there?" She muttered to herself.

"_Will Tae Kyung be bringing his girlfriend to the press conference!_?_" _She heard the annoying Reporter Kim ask.

"_Of course!"_ President Ahn replied brightly. _"After all, what's a press conference without the subject of interest's presence?"_

He Yi frowned, leaning back into her soft gold rimmed silk cushion. She had gotten her answer.

On one hand, it would be good that a press conference would be held; she could go there and create a scene and embarrass Tae Kyung. On the other, it would enable Tae Kyung to go public with his girlfriend, who would be shone brightly into the limelight while He Yi was left in the dark.

"_Everyone! The press conference will be held on this coming Saturday!"_

"This coming Saturday…that's three days away." He Yi mused to herself.

"_Where will the location be!_?_"_

He Yi raised her gaze as President Ahn seemed to pause for a moment, before he said, _"The same place where Go Mi Nam's music video for his new song was shown."_

That place…He Yi remembered it alright. It was where she had planned for Mi Nam to uncover her identity as a girl and humiliate her in front of all the reporters and fans, only to have her plan ruined by none other than Kang Shin Woo and Tae Kyung himself.

The bad memory invoked anger in her even now, but He Yi comforted herself with the fact that it would soon be replaced by a better one, where she would humiliate Tae Kyung in front of everyone and ruin his image, just like he had done to hers.

"_Then, Tae Kyung and I will be departing now,"_ President Ahn said on the television screen. "_Anymore questions you have for him and his girlfriend will have to wait until Saturday, 8pm."_

"Saturday…8pm…" He Yi spoke slowly to herself.

She turned off the television using the remote control, having gotten all the details she needed.

The brown haired actress smiled. This was it; this was her chance to pay Tae Kyung back for all he had done to her, for treating her so harshly and dumping her for another girl.

He Yi fished her phone out of her expensive diamond studded black and gold handbag. She scrolled through her list of contacts, dialing a familiar number and raising a delicate finger to brush her silky locks of long brown hair back before putting her phone next to her ear.

She didn't have to wait long before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello? Yoo He Yi?" Her manager spoke.

"Reschedule the photo taking session on Saturday, 7.30pm, to another day." He Yi commanded.

"But we've already rescheduled it twice! The photographer won't be pleased-"

"I don't care!" He Yi cut in rudely. "Just tell him I'd be busy. He will know why soon anyway."

"…Alright…may I ask why?"

He Yi leaned back into her silk cushion, an evil smile spreading across her lips at the apprehension in her manager's voice.

"Well, let's just say I'll be attending my dear former boyfriend's press conference…"

* * *

"So Mi Nam, how did Tae Kyung meet Joo Eun?"

"I'm not sure, he never told me."

"Do you know how long they've been together for then?"

"I don't know that either…

"Do you know then, Jeremy?"

"I have no idea…hyung prefers to keep such details to himself."

"I see…"

Mi Nam, Jeremy, Noona and Manager Ma were chatting mildly about Tae Kyung and his girlfriend, as they waited for Tae Kyung to come back with President Ahn, when they were interrupted by a sudden noise.

Jeremy blinked. "What was that?"

Noona and Manager Ma lifted their shoulders up in a shrug while Mi Nam blinked. There was silence for a moment before the noise sounded again, louder this time.

Mi Nam frowned in worry. "Do…Do you think Hyung-nim will be alright?"

"Don't worry, Mi Nam!" Jeremy said, giving Mi Nam a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine!"

"Yeah," Manager Ma agreed. "President Ahn will handle the situation if it gets too out of control."

Mi Nam nodded. She was about to speak when a sound that sounded like chanting reached their ears.

"_We…hope…soon…"_

"We hope soon?" Jeremy frowned slightly in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know-" Mi Nam's words were cut off by the same noise they had heard before, but this time it was so loud that they could vaguely make it out as surprised and excited yells and shouts.

"What are they saying?" Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned to Mi Nam.

"I have no idea…it's been a while and they still haven't left yet," Mi Nam said, her eyes full of worry.

They waited in silence for a while, exchanging glances with each other at the various sounds that reached them all the way up to the mansion.

Finally, Mi Nam could no longer bear the wait. She stood up from her chair determinedly, causing Jeremy, Noona and Manager Ma to look at her in surprise.

"I-I should go check if Hyung-nim is alright!"

With those words, she strode quickly to the door. She was about to open it when she was stopped by Jeremy.

She turned to face him, and he said quickly, "You shouldn't do that Mi Nam!"

"Yeah," Noona agreed, nodding. "If you go out there you'll only cause more trouble."

"The fans may mob you!" Manager Ma pointed out. "Or the reporters would somehow find a way to twist your entrance into media fodder."

Mi Nam hesitated, and Noona spoke.

"Yoo He Yi is probably watching the scene outside right now, you know."

Mi Nam's eyes widened. She stared at Noona for a while, before her hand slipped off the door handle, prompting Jeremy to release her arm. He watched as she slowly made her way back to her chair beside the bed.

"That's right," she murmured softly as she sat down quietly on her chair. "I shouldn't be so selfish."

Mi Nam turned her guilty gaze to the sleeping Shin Woo. "Both Shin Woo hyung and Tae Kyung are doing their best to prevent my identity from being revealed…" She clutched the star in her hand tightly.

"Especially Shin Woo hyung..."

"Shin Woo? What did he do?" Manager Ma questioned, puzzled.

Mi Nam looked up at him, surprised. Realizing she had been caught off guard, she quickly averted her gaze away from the feminine figure on the bed, stuttering. "Um…"

"He helped Mi Nam out once when Yoo He Yi was about to reveal her identity!" Jeremy cut in quickly.

"What? When was that?"

Fortunately, Jeremy was saved from having to answer by the sound of the door opening. He and the others watched as Tae Kyung entered the room, with President Ahn trailing behind him.

"Hyung-nim! You're finally back!" Mi Nam exclaimed in relief, smiling.

"Yeah," Tae Kyung gave her a nod. "The reporters and fans were quite persistent." He said sarcastically, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

He strode purposefully towards the bed, coming to stand beside Shin Woo.

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah," Mi Nam said, nodding. She spoke carefully, "Joo Eun's still feeling unwell so Manager Ma told her to rest."

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at her at the feminine name, but didn't comment. Instead, he turned around, running his dark eyed gaze across Noona, Manager Ma and President Ahn.

"I need to speak to my girlfriend alone."

President Ahn nodded. "I understand."

He turned and made to exit the room, gesturing for Manager Ma and Noona to follow him. The latter did, but the former walked over to Jeremy and Mi Nam who were on the other side of the bed.

"Come on, let's let the two lovebirds have some alone time together," he whispered to them, gently grabbing their arms and leading them out of the room, despite their surprised protests.

Tae Kyung blinked at the scene. But before he could say anything, Manager Ma had already dragged his bandmates out into the living room. He gave Tae Kyung a wink and shut the door behind him, leaving him alone with the resting Shin Woo.

Tae Kyung scoffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Manager Ma misunderstanding the situation. Instead, he shifted his gaze to Shin Woo.

Better to get it over and done with.

The vocalist reached out, shaking the guitarist's shoulder. "Hey."

Shin Woo's eyes stayed shut, and Tae Kyung frowned. He shook his bandmate harder. "Hey, wake up!"

Shin Woo stirred at that, and Tae Kyung watched as he blearily opened his eyes, blinking. The black haired man waited impatiently for him to adjust his vision to his surroundings.

Suddenly Shin Woo blinked. His eyes opened a little wider, signifying he was more than half awake.

"Where's everyone?"

"I'll explain later," Tae Kyung told him. Shin Woo turned to him questioningly, and he began, "Right now, I have something important to tell you, so sit up and listen."

Shin Woo sat up. "What?"

Tae Kyung stared at him seriously. "You're going to have to attend a press conference with me as my girlfriend."

Shin Woo blinked. "What?" He asked dumbly.

"What, are you still half asleep?" Tae Kyung asked in a mixture of annoyance and sarcasm. "I said that you have to attend a press conference with me, as my girlfriend, in _public_."

"I heard that," Shin Woo said, irritated. He held a hand to his forehead, frowning. "Just…how did that happen?"

"By President Ahn's doing, of course," Tae Kyung said dryly. "He insisted that I should allow a press conference or else the situation would escalate into a scandal that would ruin my reputation and in turn, A.N. JELL's."

"I see," Shin Woo said with a nod. He looked up at Tae Kyung. "I can't attend a press conference, my voice-"

"I've already taken care of that," Tae Kyung cut him off. "President Ahn has agreed to get me a voice changer for you."

Shin Woo's eyes widened and he sat up straighter. "You told him?"

"No," Tae Kyung said. He smirked slightly. "I told him you have Vocal Cord Paresis, a condition which causes your voice to become low and rough, and that you would not want to speak in front of so many people with such a voice."

"You can praise my intelligence and quick thinking later," he said wryly as Shin Woo moved to speak, but with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Right now, we have more important matters to discuss."

Shin Woo watched as Tae Kyung moved towards his desk. He moved his laptop to the side, gathering the piles of song lyrics and stacking the papers neatly next to the laptop. He then plopped down onto the grey chair in front of his desk, crossing his arms and staring at Shin Woo expectantly.

"What are you waiting for? Get that chair and come over here!"

Shin Woo blinked at Tae Kyung's annoyed voice. He nodded, getting up from the bed and lifting the chair placed beside it. He then made his way down the steps leading to Tae Kyung's desk, walking to the side of the desk opposite the vocalist and putting the chair down.

Shin Woo then proceeded to sit down, resisting the urge to stare at his surroundings. He and Tae Kyung had never been close, and he had rarely come into the other man's room. He was, in fact, quite surprised that the vocalist had let him rest in his bed, even if it could be because he didn't want Mi Nam to enter his love rival's room.

"_Come to think of it,"_ Shin Woo mused. _"How did I end up here?" _

His eyes widened as he remembered Tae Kyung's words._ "Wait did he-_"

"Stop daydreaming," Tae Kyung said, snapping the guitarist out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at Shin Woo, speaking dryly.

"We only have three days to become the perfect couple."

Shin Woo watched as Tae Kyung grabbed a spare piece of paper and a pen from a black container on Shin Woo's side of the smooth, glass paneled desk.

The vocalist put the pen to the paper. He raised his dark eyes to Shin Woo. "First, your name."

"Joo Eun." Shin Woo said, and was surprised when Tae Kyung said the exact same words as he wrote them down.

"Go Mi Nam used it." Tae Kyung said simply.

"Silver Pearl, huh?" Tae Kyung snorted, staring Shin Woo in the eye. "How fortunate for you that Go Mi Nam actually has a good naming sense."

He didn't give Shin Woo a chance to reply, turning his gaze to the paper in front of him, stating, "Next, your occupation."

"Unknown," Shin Woo replied, causing Tae Kyung to look up. "The famous Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend wouldn't want to reveal her occupation to reporters and fans who would stalk her."

Tae Kyung looked at him for a moment, before nodding. "True," he admitted, before turning his attention back to the paper.

"Age?"

"The same age as you."

"Fine. Birthday?"

"5th of June."

"Star sign should be Gemini then." Tae Kyung said to himself as he jotted the information down.

"Height and weight?"

"…I don't think they'll ask for that information."

"The fans might."

"180cm. I can't make myself any shorter, can I? And if Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend wears high heels she'd be taller than _him_."

"…Blood type?"

"Any type which isn't my actual one. We can't allow any suspicion to be raised."

Tae Kyung nodded. He scribbled Joo Eun's blood type down before saying, "Likes?"

Shin Woo thought for a moment. "Something feminine would be advisable." He said. "Shopping, cute animals, dresses…"

Tae Kyung nodded again, putting down several options. "What about dislikes?"

"Stuff girls would dislike, I guess."

Tae Kyung glowered at the disguised man. "I need specifics."

"Dogs who bite her?" Shin Woo countered back sarcastically.

"My girlfriend can't be seen as an animal hater," Tae Kyung scowled, unsure if Shin Woo was being serious or not. He raised an eyebrow, drawling. "Find something else to dislike."

Shin Woo sighed in slight annoyance. He leaned back against his seat, trying to put himself in Tae Kyung's girlfriend's shoes, though he was sure they wouldn't fit him.

After contemplating deeply for a while, he spoke hesitantly. "Men…who are unfaithful to her, seafood…"

Tae Kyung's eyebrow shot up, but he wrote Shin Woo's suggestions down, adding one of his own in the process.

When he was done, the vocalist laid the pen on the piece of paper and moved it across to Shin Woo.

"Craft your own personality." He ordered the guitarist.

Shin Woo scowled slightly. He turned the paper around so that it was facing him, picking up the pen and starting to think.

"_Best to start with something stereotypical,"_ the guitarist reasoned to himself. _"Let's see, sweet spoken, kind, a little shy…"_

It was a while before Shin Woo had thought of and written down Joo Eun's personality traits and characteristics. When he had finished, he passed the pen and paper back to Tae Kyung, who looked at what he had written carefully.

"Sweet spoken, kind, a little shy, especially in front of large crowds…alright…" Tae Kyung mumbled to himself. He moved his gaze down only to meet the tabletop.

"That's all?" He asked disbelievingly.

Shin Woo merely stared back at him. "I'll improvise," he said. "And turn the page."

Tae Kyung did, his eyes scanning the words scribbled quickly on blank white. "Caring…loving towards her boyfriend…likes to hold her boyfriend's hand!_?_"

To his embarrassment, Shin Woo found himself flushing as Tae Kyung diverted his gaze from the paper to stare at him incredulously.

"What?" He replied dryly, forcing away the light blush on his cheeks. "Weren't you insisting that it had to be believable?"

Tae Kyung stared at him for a while, before shaking his head. "Fine," he said sarcastically, with some amusement. "Maybe she should practice _holding her boyfriend's hand_ then."

"Or rather, _you_ should practice. Joo Eun already _likes_ to hold her boyfriend's hand, doesn't she?"

Shin Woo gave the amused Tae Kyung a glare which was as lethal as one of his own. "We're moving on to the next topic." He said stiffly.

Shin Woo was about to draw a line across the paper when Tae Kyung stopped him by shoving another sheet of paper into his face.

"I'll give you 30 seconds to memorize this." The vocalist told him.

Shin Woo looked at the words written on the paper. Realizing they consisted of Tae Kyung's profile, he sighed, before reluctantly beginning to memorize them.

"Time's up." The hand holding the piece of paper soon withdrew, and Shin Woo raised his eyes to Tae Kyung's dark ones.

"My name?"

Shin Woo rolled his eyes. "Hwang Tae Kyung."

"Occupation?"

"Singer; lead vocalist of A.N. JELL, one of the most popular bands in Korea." The last few words were spoken with pride.

Tae Kyung nodded, smiling a little. "Height and weight?"

"181cm and 63kg."

"Wrong," Shin Woo looked surprised, and Tae Kyung continued in slight amusement.

"It's _182cm. _How dare you make me shorter than I actually am?"

Shin Woo glowered at his bandmate. "I just made a mistake of _1cm_."

"The fans and even the reporters present will know every single detail about me," Tae Kyung said. He raised an eyebrow mockingly at Shin Woo. "How can my _girlfriend _not even know my basic stats?"

Tae Kyung smirked as Shin Woo's glower turned into a glare. "Next; star sign?"

"...Leo."

"Good. Birthday?"

"14 August."

"Wrong; it's 4 August." Tae Kyung said dryly. "Get one more fact wrong and suffer horrible consequences."

Shin Woo clenched his fist, forcing himself to calm down.

"Blood type?"

"A."

"Dislikes?"

That was easy. "Annoying reporters, clingy fans, flowers, rabbits, shrimp, people who annoy you, people who disturb or irritate you."

"Yeah, you should know that part well, shouldn't you?" Tae Kyung asked with a wry smirk. He raised his gaze to meet Shin Woo's.

"What about my likes then?"

Shin Woo hesitated. "Playing the piano, singing, composing songs…" he wracked his brain for the last two, which he had only gotten the chance to glance at.

"Writing lyrics I think…and…" What had the last one been again?

Water.

Shin Woo smiled as it suddenly came to him. _"That's right. It should be water. That's what he always drinks, isn't it?"_

"Water." Tae Kyung seemed to read his mind. He smirked as Shin Woo looked at him in surprise, before shooting him an irritated glare.

"I was about to say that."

"Too bad," Tae Kyung said with his characteristic meanness. He smirked, getting up from his chair and moving over to Shin Woo, who looked at him in apprehension.

"Now, what should your punishment be?"

Shin Woo gritted his teeth. "Nothing."

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. He smirked deviously, placing a hand on his desk, leaning closer to Shin Woo, causing the guitarist to back away.

"What are you doing?" Shin Woo asked, half annoyed, half apprehensive.

"Don't you think we should practice other techniques as well?"

Shin Woo stared at him. "What?"

Tae Kyung leaned forward, staring at Shin Woo with his dark eyes. "None of the people who called you pretty were lying, you know."

Shin Woo's eyes widened at Tae Kyung's words. He tried to back away further, but was trapped by Tae Kyung's arm.

Even if his female disguise was pretty, since when did Tae Kyung pay attention to pretty girls? If he had for some reason suddenly developed an interest in them, couldn't he have chosen a better time, place and person to experiment on?_!_

The vocalist's face was so close they were mere inches apart. Just as Tae Kyung seemed like he was going to kiss him and Shin Woo was preparing to shove him roughly away, the black haired man suddenly gave a smirk, which was soon covered by blank white, an unexpected vision which made Shin Woo blink.

"Your punishment will be writing our love story," the hand holding the paper lowered, revealing Tae Kyung's smug expression.

"What, did you think I was going to kiss you?" He smirked at Shin Woo's surprised look.

Shin Woo recovered at the satisfied smirk on Tae Kyung's lips. He growled, irritated that he had been toyed with. "You…"

Just when Shin Woo had decided to introduce the pain of a fighter's punch to Tae Kyung's smirking face, the dark haired man caught him off guard by swooping down to plant a light kiss on his forehead.

If Shin Woo had thought he was surprised before, he was stunned now. He watched, his fist frozen, as Tae Kyung smirked annoyingly, withdrawing from him and letting the piece of paper drift onto the table, where it landed with the lightness of a falling feather.

"Joo Eun's boyfriend needs to practice too, doesn't he?" He pointed out, a mocking smile on his lips.

Shin Woo just stared at him. Tae Kyung smirked tauntingly, before turning away and heading in the direction of the door.

"If I had known how amusing it would be to annoy you, I would have done so earlier," Tae Kyung said as he walked towards the door of his room. He was about to exit the room, before he remembered something.

The dark haired man turned back. "You will complete the love story by the end of the day after tomorrow." He informed the guitarist, all business again. "I'll give you a one day reprieve since you're still sick."

The vocalist then proceeded to stride back towards the door. "I'm going to get _water_. Make sure you're in bed and asleep when I get back."

Shin Woo watched as the door closed behind Tae Kyung. He pushed the black strands of hair away, feeling his forehead which seemed to be warmer than usual. Remembering Tae Kyung's kiss, he removed his hand, grimacing.

Even though he didn't want to listen to Tae Kyung's order, Shin Woo knew he had to get some rest since he was still sick; it wouldn't do for him to still be unwell on the day of the press conference.

Shin Woo sighed. He got up from his chair, beginning to feel a little drowsy as he made his way towards Tae Kyung's bed. Maybe it was because of the tiredness he felt at the unexpected news and surprising turn of events, but it didn't even occur to him that he was sleeping in his love rival's bed as he made himself comfortable under the covers.

Shin Woo scowled as he closed his eyes and an image of Tae Kyung's teasing smirk manifested tauntingly in his mind's eye.

_"I think I like his normal and sarcastic self much better."_


	10. Alternate Episode 14: Part 5

_Important Author's Note (Please Read)_

To everyone reading this story; do any of you know how a voice changer works? If you do, please PM me or leave a review with the details, it would be really helpful to me. But if no one does, I'll just go with what little I know from a spy movie I once watched, and design the voice changer according to that and my own imagination. It may be unrealistic, and I hope you readers won't mind too much.

Besides that, thanks to the people who took the time to review. And I hope everyone reading this story enjoys this extra long chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful. The song used in this chapter does not belong to me either. It belongs to CNBlue.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing, possible OOCness in this chapter.**

* * *

Shin Woo sighed as he stared at the notepad in his hands, contemplating on what to write.

There were only two days left before the press conference, and Shin Woo was still in bed. His temperature had decreased significantly, and he felt much better than he had before, but Tae Kyung had told him he was to stay in bed when Shin Woo had wanted to go outside for some fresh air.

"I can't risk my girlfriend falling sick again." Tae Kyung had pointed out dryly. "Rest for one more day."

Shin Woo had opened his mouth to protest that he didn't even have a fever anymore, but was cut off when Tae Kyung threw a notepad and pen at him, which he had, in his surprise, failed to catch, causing the objects to hit him lightly on the chest.

"You can't even catch a simple throw," he had looked up as Tae Kyung drawled, an amused smirk on his lips. "So stay in bed and write I and my girlfriend's love story until you get well."

Shin Woo had clenched his fist. "Didn't you say you were going to give me a one day reprieve?"

"I changed my mind." Tae Kyung had replied simply, before smirking annoyingly and leaving for the recording studio.

Shin Woo frowned at the memory that flashed in his mind. "Why am I even listening to him?"

Shin Woo was interrupted from his thoughts when the door to Tae Kyung's room opened and a small figure slipped quietly in.

Shin Woo blinked as he realized it was none other than Mi Nam. He watched as she treaded carefully across the floor, mindful not to touch anything of Tae Kyung's. She then climbed the steps to Tae Kyung's bed, balancing the tray in her hands carefully.

She came to his bedside, placing the tray down on the dresser. Shin Woo blinked as she turned to him with a smile.

"Shin Woo hyung, you haven't eaten anything yet, have you?" Mi Nam asked. She smiled, before gesturing to the tray on the dresser. "Look, I made you porridge! And your favorite green tea too, of course."

"Jeremy taught me how to make it yesterday," she informed Shin Woo at his slightly surprised expression. "Though, he had to go for a photo shoot, so he couldn't visit you."

"By the way, are you feeling better now?"

Shin Woo blinked at her words. Realizing she was looking at him concernedly, he gave her a reassuring smile, "Actually, I've already recovered."

"Really? That's great!" Mi Nam grinned brightly, happy that her prayers had worked.

The brunette then noticed something, causing her to frown slightly. "Wait, why are you still in bed then?"

"Tae Kyung insisted I had to stay in bed for another day," Shin Woo told her wryly, directing his gaze in annoyance to the side. "He said something about not being able to risk his girlfriend falling sick again."

"Oh. Where is he now?"

"He went to the studio, I think."

"I see…" Mi Nam said. She seemed to contemplate for a moment, before directing a smile at Shin Woo. "Well, I'm sure he has a good reason for keeping you in bed! Maybe he wants to make sure you're really well to attend the press conference?"

"_I'm sure it's because he just enjoys ordering people around." _Shin Woo thought, but didn't say out loud. Instead, he nodded. "Maybe."

Shin Woo watched as Mi Nam smiled, before her words then struck him and he shifted his gaze to meet hers. "Wait. How did you know about the press conference?"

"President Ahn told us," Mi Nam replied. "He said Tae Kyung and you had to attend a press conference in three days time, and we should give him time alone with you to discuss about it."

"You mean give him time alone with his girlfriend," Shin Woo said, a note of sarcasm in his voice. He nodded. "But yeah, we did talk about it."

"I see," Mi Nam said. She gave Shin Woo a smile at his slightly disgruntled expression. "It'll be okay, Shin Woo hyung! Tae Kyung told us he even managed to convince President Ahn to get you a voice changer!"

"That may be true," Shin Woo agreed with a genial smile. He avoided Mi Nam's eyes. "But I still have no idea what his girlfriend is supposed to be or act like."

"Well, maybe you two could practice?" Mi Nam suggested.

Shin Woo had trouble keeping the smile on his face as he remembered the scene from the day before. "I don't think that would be advisable."

"Oh…" Mi Nam said softly. She seemed to be thinking for a moment, before giving him a cheerful grin. "Well, don't worry! I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Shin Woo just smiled at her, not wanted to discourage her optimistic nature. A thought then occurred to him, and he spoke.

"You know, I think you'd make a much better girlfriend for him."

"…M-Me?"

"Yeah, you could wear my black wig and act as his girlfriend."

"Ah…I don't think Hyung-nim would be happy…" Mi Nam said quietly. "I'm just his fan, after all."

Shin Woo stared at her for a while. He wondered what he had been thinking; encouraging Mi Nam to become Tae Kyung's girlfriend, even if it would get him out of the undesirable position.

"I see," the brown haired man said. He then smiled, changing the topic at the sight of Mi Nam's sad smile. "Mi Nam, I'm feeling hungry, could you pass me the bowl of porridge please?"

Mi Nam snapped out of her thoughts at Shin Woo's words. "Eh?" She blinked twice, before comprehending Shin Woo's words and nodding with a small smile. "Ah…alright."

Shin Woo watched as she lifted the bowl of porridge carefully from the tray, holding it in her hands in front of him.

"What, do you want to feed me?" He smiled teasingly as she made no move to pass the bowl to him. "I wouldn't mind, you know."

"Eh? Ah, no!" Mi Nam exclaimed, blushing. She quickly thrust the blue bowl into his hands, though managing not to spill any onto the bed in the process, for fear of Tae Kyung's wrath. "Here!"

Shin Woo grinned at Mi Nam's embarrassed face. He received the bowl carefully from Mi Nam, who was still blushing slightly. "Relax, it was just a joke."

"Oh…okay." Mi Nam said. She then sat back and watched Shin Woo consume his food.

After a moment of silence, she asked hesitatingly, "H-How does it taste?"

"It's good," Shin Woo affirmed. He swallowed the porridge in his mouth, before giving Mi Nam an impressed smile. "You're a great cook, Mi Nam."

"Thanks, Shin Woo hyung, but it's just porridge," Mi Nam said, grinning sheepishly. "It's easy to make."

"Really? It tastes really good though," Shin Woo said casually. He finished the rest of his porridge and passed the bowl to Mi Nam with a grateful smile. "Thanks for taking the trouble to bring me food, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam gave him a casual grin in return. "You're welcome, Shin Woo hyung!" She then lifted the mug of green tea and gave it to Shin Woo before moving to get up with the tray with the empty bowl on it in her hands.

"I'll go wash the bowl and put this back, okay?" She asked Shin Woo, who gave her a nod. Mi Nam smiled. "You can drink the green tea I made for you in the meantime."

Shin Woo watched as Mi Nam cautiously stepped her way down the steps. She was about to exit the room when something came to her and she turned.

"Shin Woo hyung…didn't Hyung-nim bring you any food?"

Shin Woo blinked. "No. Why?"

"What about yesterday? Didn't you eat dinner?"

"I was sleeping for almost the whole day."

"Ah…I see," Mi Nam said, frowning a little. She then gave him another smile, but it seemed a little forced. "Well, you don't have to worry, Shin Woo hyung! I'll come by with food for you for tonight's dinner! And I'll ask Jeremy to stop by tomorrow too!"

Shin Woo smiled at her. "Thank you, Mi Nam, but I think I should recover completely by tomorrow."

"Oh, alright I'll just bring you food tonight then." Mi Nam said, before turning away. "Then, I'm going."

Shin Woo nodded, watching as she exited Tae Kyung's room and made her way to the kitchen. When she was out of sight, he raised the mug in his hand to his lips and drank the green tea she had specially brewed for him, smiling at the familiar taste.

"She's a fast learner," he murmured to himself, smiling slightly. He finished drinking the warm drink before putting the mug down on the dresser and reluctantly turning his attention to the blank notepad in front of him.

"How should Tae Kyung and his girlfriend meet?" Shin Woo mumbled to himself, as he stared at the piece of paper.

When several minutes had passed and he still could not think of any possible scenarios, Shin Woo let out a sigh of exasperation, frowning. How was he to know how Tae Kyung and his girlfriend would meet? He wasn't Tae Kyung and he wasn't Tae Kyung's girlfriend- well, technically he was but that didn't really count, did it?

Shin Woo couldn't help but find the situation ironic. He had never thought he would be writing a love story; and if he had to create one, he would have thought he would be doing so for Mi Nam and himself, under the guise that she was his girlfriend and they had to create their own love story to satisfy the reporters' curiosity if they ever decided to investigate their relationship. Never in his life would he have thought he would be crafting a love story for himself and Tae Kyung, of all people.

But then again, it wasn't really for Tae Kyung and himself; it was for Tae Kyung and his girlfriend; Joo Eun, which he had to act as, but…

"What are you doing?" A feminine voice asked, bringing him back to reality.

Shin Woo raised his brown eyes to meet Mi Nam's, who had returned and was staring at him curiously.

He gave her a smile. "Welcome back, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam returned Shin Woo's smile. "Thank you, Shin Woo hyung- but what are you doing?" She questioned again, frowning a little at the sight of the notepad. "You shouldn't be working when you're in bed!"

"I'm writing a love story."

"…Love story?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo nodded. He lifted himself from the bed, sliding himself across the covers. Mi Nam watched as he came to rest on the edge of the bed, making himself comfortable on it as he swung his legs over the side casually.

"Come sit beside me, Mi Nam," he said to the other brunette, who hesitated before complying at his encouraging smile.

Shin Woo's smile widened as Mi Nam plopped down lightly beside him, staring at the note pad in his hands.

"So, Shin Woo hyung's writing a love story?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo affirmed. He gave a sigh, looking at Mi Nam out of the corner of his eyes. "Tae Kyung forced me to write it."

"He did_!_?_"_ Mi Nam asked in incredulity, eyes wide. "Why?_!_"

"Actually, it's his and his girlfriend's love story," Shin Woo explained at the confusion in Mi Nam's eyes.

"Oh. So you're writing your and Hyung-nim's love story?"

"Tae Kyung and Joo Eun's love story," Shin Woo corrected mildly, but with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Mi Nam blinked. "Ah yes…"

She then moved a little closer, though the movement wasn't executed without hesitance. "Then, do you have any ideas, Shin Woo hyung?"

"Not really," Shin Woo said. He was staring at the piece of paper as if doing so would suddenly make the words he needed appear. "I can't seem to think of anything. I'm not really a romantic person anyway."

"Eh? But I think you're quite romantic!" Mi Nam protested, causing Shin Woo turn to her in surprise. She gave him a bright smile. "I mean, you did buy a present for the girl you liked, right? That's quite romantic, isn't it?"

"That's because I liked her," Shin Woo explained, a sad smile crossing his lips at the memory. "I wanted to impress her and win her heart."

"Ah, I see…" Mi Nam said. She then noticed Shin Woo's somber expression and moved to change the topic but was interrupted by Shin Woo.

"Do you think I still have a chance?"

"Eh?"

"To win her heart, I mean," Shin Woo elaborated. He locked his gaze with Mi Nam's surprised one. "Do you think I still have a chance to win her heart, even if she likes someone else?"

"Um…is she and the other person together?"

"No…he doesn't know she likes him yet."

"Oh," Mi Nam said quietly. Shin Woo's words reminded her of her own unrequited love for Tae Kyung which she had not been able to give up, no matter how many times she told herself it would only trouble him.

"I don't know…" Mi Nam confessed softly. "I mean, it depends on how much she likes him," she bit her lip. "If she really likes him, then…"

"I see…"

"Ah, but if you're really sincere in your love for her then she may just accept it!" Mi Nam said quickly at Shin Woo's depressed expression. He looked at her in surprise, and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"I mean, if the guy she likes really doesn't like her back, then she might turn to you," Mi Nam reasoned.

"Shin Woo hyung's a really great guy, you know? Any girl would want you!"

"_Except you." _Shin Woo thought gloomily. _"And ironically, you're the only girl I'd ever want."_

But he turned the emerging frown into a smile which showed his appreciation for her trying to cheer him up. "Thanks Mi Nam, I'll remember that."

"You're welcome, Shin Woo hyung!" Mi Nam said brightly. She and Shin Woo exchanged smiles before they turned their attention back to the task at hand.

"You…you really can't think of anything?" Mi Nam ventured cautiously at the concentrated expression on Shin Woo's face.

Shin Woo sighed. "Yeah." He frowned slightly. "Why do I have to do this anyway?"

"I'm sorry; it's because of me in the first place, isn't it?" Mi Nam apologized. She seemed to ponder for a moment, before saying tentatively, "Um…would you like to hear an idea of mine?"

"It's not because of you, Mi Nam, it's Tae Kyung who forced me to do this," Shin Woo reassured the shorter brunette. "And the situation isn't really your fault; it's actually Yoo He Yi's."

"But yeah, that would help a lot. I'm sure your ideas are much better than my uncompleted ones anyway."

"Alright then," Mi Nam agreed, nodding. "How about this; Tae Kyung and you- I mean, Joo Eun met at a karaoke bar?"

"A karaoke bar?"

"Yeah; I mean, Tae Kyung has gone to a karaoke bar before, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago," Shin Woo informed her. "Jeremy dragged us both there."

"Oh. Well, my idea should be okay then; Tae Kyung and Joo Eun met at a karaoke bar, where they discovered their common interest in singing and eventually became close…" Mi Nam trailed off.

Shin Woo blinked a few times, and Mi Nam hastened to speak. "Eh, is my idea not good? I mean, it's the only way I can imagine Hyung-nim meeting a girl he's willing to call his girlfriend; she has to have the same interest as him or they'd never get along…"

"No…your idea's really good," Shin Woo said, smiling. "It's just…I never thought of it before. I guess I was so occupied and focused on thinking about prospects of romantic meetings that I forgot about the basics of companionship."

"Oh…well a love story doesn't necessarily have to be romantic," Mi Nam pointed out logically. "I mean, as long as it shows how the couple came to meet each other it should be fine, right? Because whatever meeting they had they would eventually come to love each other."

"That makes sense," Shin Woo agreed. He grinned at Mi Nam. "I forgot; you're a girl too. I should have asked you earlier."

Mi Nam blushed, smiling. She sent a quick prayer of thanks to Manager Ma and Noona for taking the initiative to introduce her to the various trends in Korea so she would be more knowledgeable about her surroundings.

Mi Nam watched as Shin Woo started turning her idea into a short love story in point form, the satisfied smile on his face growing as he wrote neatly but quickly on the small note pad, turning the page when necessary.

When he was done, he turned to face Mi Nam, smiling. "I've finished it. Thanks for the idea, by the way." He then looked down at what he had written. "It's a little sketchy at some parts though. You think Tae Kyung will accept it?"

Mi Nam scowled slightly. "Well, if he doesn't then he should just go and write his own!" Shin Woo regarded her with surprise and mild shock, causing her to flush, her shy demeanor returning. "I-I mean, he thrust all responsibility onto you, right? If he doesn't like what you put so much effort in for then he should at least be able to show you a better job!"

Shin Woo blinked, before smiling. "That's true." He then pushed himself off the bed, walking a few steps forward before looking over his shoulder at Mi Nam. "I'm going to show it to him now then. Do you want to come too?"

Mi Nam grinned. She sprang from the bed to Shin Woo's side. "Sure! I mean, I kind of want to see Hyung-nim's reaction too." She admitted.

"_And if he isn't satisfied, I want to be there to stand up for Shin Woo hyung, just like he's always done for me," _Mi Nam thought as Shin Woo returned her grin with a curve of his lips. She took in the sight of his feminine appearance with a mixture of melancholy and guilt in her eyes. _"He's helped me out a lot. Even right now; by dressing up as a girl and acting as Hyung-nim's girlfriend, despite how uncomfortable that must be making him feel."_

"_I want to be there for Shin Woo hyung if he ever needs me." _Mi Nam thought to herself, but didn't say out loud, deciding to keep the words as a little secret within her heart.

"He's been here for me all along; it's my turn to be here for him now." Mi Nam murmured softly to herself, smiling at what she thought was her thought.

"What did you say?"

Mi Nam blinked at the voice which interrupted her from her thoughts. Realizing she had spoken her thoughts out loud, she tried to cover it up with a smile. "It's nothing; I was just talking to myself."

Shin Woo stared at her. He looked like he wanted to say something more but decided not to, instead turning around and heading towards the door.

"Well, are you coming then?"

"Yeah, of course!" Mi Nam replied cheerfully.

Shin Woo turned his gaze to Mi Nam as she jogged up to his side. She met his soft brown eyes with her own bright ones, and the two brunettes shared a smile with each other before they proceeded to exit the room in search of its owner.

* * *

Tae Kyung was practicing singing a song in the recording studio when his sensitive ears caught the sound of the door opening, followed by the sound of light footsteps.

"Tae Kyung."

The vocalist paused in his singing, turning his gaze to Shin Woo, who was standing at the doorway.

"Didn't I say you were supposed to rest for one more day?"

Shin Woo ignored Tae Kyung's sarcastic words. He strode lightly forward, holding out the notepad he carried in his hand to Tae Kyung.

"I finished the love story." He said simply as Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Tae Kyung's other eyebrow shot up, but he took the notepad from Shin Woo, staring at it with vague amusement. "Really? Well, let's see what the _lady_ came up with, shall we?"

"_Yeah, how did you know Mi Nam came up with the idea?" _Shin Woo thought sarcastically.

He resisted the urge to speak his thoughts out loud to Tae Kyung, instead watching as Tae Kyung flipped through the notepad, sharp black eyes scanning his quickly written words.

While Tae Kyung was reading the love story he had written, Shin Woo turned his gaze to Mi Nam, who was peeking out from the edge of the doorway. She gave him an encouraging smile, shaking her head when he gestured for her to come in with a smile.

"So, you thought this out yourself?"

Shin Woo reluctantly turned his attention back to Tae Kyung at his inquiry. He nodded, causing Tae Kyung to give a smirk.

"Liar," he mumbled almost inaudibly to himself. He then looked up, raising his voice and speaking sarcastically, "Go Mi Nam, you can come out now."

Tae Kyung watched smugly as Mi Nam's eyes widened in surprise before she shuffled quietly into the room, avoiding his gaze.

Tae Kyung held up the notepad, his eyes on Mi Nam. "Go Mi Nam, did you help Shin Woo to write this?"

"No…" Mi Nam said quietly, but she had her gaze directed towards the floor.

Tae Kyung scoffed at her reply, raising an eyebrow. "You dare to lie to me, Go Mi Nam?"

There was a moment of silence before Mi Nam gave a sigh. She bit her lip, before lifting her head to bravely meet Tae Kyung's eyes.

"Shin Woo hyung really couldn't think of anything, so I told him my idea," she confessed truthfully. "It was my fault he had to write it anyway, so I wanted to help him out."

"But that's all I did! He wrote the rest on his own."

"…Really?"

"That's right," Shin Woo spoke, and Tae Kyung moved his skeptical stare in his direction. "Mi Nam only suggested to me about you and your girlfriend meeting at a karaoke bar and I expanded on her idea."

"And why a karaoke bar?"

"Because Hyung-nim wouldn't like a girl who doesn't at least have the same interest as you, would you?" Mi Nam piped up.

Tae Kyung gave a scoff, raising his gaze to Mi Nam's slightly apprehensive one. "And how would you know that?"

Mi Nam hesitated. "B-Because…"

"According to the reporters and fans, Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend should at least like singing," Shin Woo interrupted impatiently. "Yoo He Yi was your girlfriend once. And since she was a celebrity like you, you and her being together caused an uproar."

"If Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend didn't like his work, the fans and reporters might consider her unworthy of him," Shin Woo continued as he met Tae Kyung's eyes unflinchingly. "Yoo He Yi might get suspicious as well."

Tae Kyung stared at him, seemingly contemplating. Just when Shin Woo was starting to feel uncomfortable from his piercing gaze, the black haired vocalist snorted. "Fine."

"Does that mean you'll accept it?" Mi Nam asked hopefully.

To her surprise, Tae Kyung turned to her with a smile that caused her heart to skip a beat. "Yeah."

"Though, since when were you involved in this anyway?"

"Eh? That's because it's my fault…that Shin Woo hyung has to dress up as a girl and act as your girlfriend," Mi Nam told him honestly, a tinge of guilt in her voice. "I want to do all I can to help him out."

"Only for his current situation?"

"O-of course not!" Mi Nam replied indignantly. "I'd like to help him whenever he needs my help as well!"

Tae Kyung watched as Shin Woo turned to Mi Nam at her statement, giving her a reassuring smile. "Thanks Mi Nam, but I told you before; it's not your fault. It's Yoo He Yi's."

"All the same, I still want to help you!" Mi Nam said determinedly. Shin Woo blinked, and she spoke hesitantly, "Can I?"

"Sure," Shin Woo smiled genuinely at her, and Tae Kyung could see happiness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "I would be grateful for any help you offer me."

"Ah yes, that's right; you two are friends now, aren't you?" The black haired man interrupted the sweet moment sarcastically.

"We've always been friends…" Mi Nam pointed out as she glanced at him, before turning back to Shin Woo. "Right, Shin Woo hyung?"

Shin Woo nodded. "Mi Nam's right."

"So I guess you're friends with Joo Eun too?"

"Yeah; aren't they the same person?"

"No," Tae Kyung shook his head, frowning slightly with a raised eyebrow. "Shin Woo isn't my girlfriend, is he?"

"But Shin Woo's Joo Eun and Joo Eun's your girlfriend…" Mi Nam said, puzzled.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see Shin Woo, who was smiling at her reassuringly. "It's alright, Mi Nam. Tae Kyung's just trying to confuse you."

"Ah…I see…"

Shin Woo smiled fondly at Mi Nam's look of realization. He reached out to pat her head lightly, his smile widening as she blinked in surprise, before he turned. "It looks like our job here is done. Shall we get going then, Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam returned his smile with a bright smile of her own. "Alright, Shin Woo hyung!"

"It's Joo Eun," Tae Kyung corrected dryly. He smirked as Mi Nam turned to face him in surprise. "You're spending time with my girlfriend because you're _friends_ with her too, aren't you?"

"Oh, right…"

Tae Kyung nodded. He raised his eyebrows. "That's right; be a _gentleman_ to _her_, Go Mi Nam," he drawled, sarcasm dripping from his voice like poisoned honey. "Make sure to treat _her_ well, and that _she_ stays in bed because _she's_ still unwell."

Mi Nam blinked. She wasn't sure of the exact meaning of Tae Kyung's words, but she nodded anyway. "I will!"

But then she remembered how badly Tae Kyung had treated Shin Woo, despite the fact that he was practically doing a favor for the black haired vocalist at the expense of his own dignity and pride. Mi Nam frowned, feeling a sense of irritation at Tae Kyung's ungratefulness.

Mi Nam took a deep breath, before speaking determinedly, meeting Tae Kyung's cold black eyes. "You don't have to worry Hyung-nim; I will take good care of Joo Eun for you, since you seem to be too busy to take care of your own girlfriend yourself."

Tae Kyung blinked. He watched in surprise as Mi Nam tore her gaze away from his and whirled around, taking the equally surprised Shin Woo by the hand and leading him away firmly but gently from the recording studio.

Shin Woo glanced back at Tae Kyung, his brown eyes meeting Tae Kyung's black ones in shared surprise for a moment before they disappeared as Mi Nam pulled him away from the recording studio.

The room was engulfed in complete silence as Tae Kyung stared at the empty space in disbelief. However, he soon recovered, giving a scoff at the recent unexpected scene that had played out before him.

"I didn't know Go Mi Nam even knew what sarcasm was!"

With those words, Tae Kyung went back to practicing his singing. Still, he could not help but be distracted by Mi Nam's words and eventually stopped, taking off his headphones in annoyance.

The black haired vocalist scowled. "Why do _I_ have to take care of him? Isn't it more than enough that I let him sleep in _my_ bed while _I_ had to sleep on a mattress on the floor like Go Mi Nam when she moved into my room_?_!"

"I even carried him here," Tae Kyung spoke convincingly to himself. "When I've never done that for anyone before!"

He blinked, pausing at his own words. _"Now, why did I do that?"_ He pondered to himself. "_Because I was worried? Wait, that's not like me at all."_

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes at the thought. "Why would I be worried about Kang Shin Woo, of all people?" He scoffed scornfully. "I probably did that because I couldn't just leave him there, could I?"

"And I took care of him with Go Mi Nam and Jeremy because he had a high fever." Tae Kyung concluded shortly, directing his gaze to the side. "There's no other reason."

Something told him he was missing out on something but he brushed the thought away, annoyed. Tae Kyung shifted his gaze to the closed door instead, a conflict of emotions in his eyes at the memory that plagued his confused mind.

"Just who is she a fan of now, anyway?_!"_

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

Mi Nam stopped in her tracks at Shin Woo's words. She bit her lip, before turning to face the disguised brown haired man.

"I-I don't know, Shin Woo hyung," she said softly, avoiding Shin Woo's curious eyes. "I guess I was just annoyed at Hyung-nim treating you badly…"

"Treating me badly?"

"Yeah," Mi Nam nodded. She moved her gaze to meet Shin Woo's slightly surprised one. "I-I mean, you're dressing up as his girlfriend not only for…m-me, but for him too!"

"…Why do you say that?"

"I don't know why, but Hyung-nim doesn't like Yoo He Yi, right?" Mi Nam asked and Shin Woo nodded. She then continued tentatively, "I…I think he wants to get rid of her, and by pretending you're- I mean, Joo Eun's his girlfriend…"

Shin Woo blinked. "I see…" He said in realization. For some reason, he had never thought of it that way before.

"Shin Woo hyung is helping him, yet Hyung-nim treats you so badly," Mi Nam whispered fiercely. "He forces you to write a love story for the reporters…doesn't take care of you when you're sick…"

She hesitated, before saying, her eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "It…It makes me mad….!"

Shin Woo's eyes had been focused intently on Mi Nam the whole time she was speaking, and they widened in surprise at her confession.

The guitarist was silent as he stared at Mi Nam who was looking off to the side. Had he heard correctly? Did Mi Nam just say Tae Kyung treating him badly made her mad?

Had the cheerful and peace loving girl he loved gotten angry at Tae Kyung, the man she loved, for _his_ sake?

"_Why?" _Shin Woo thought aloud, causing Mi Nam to blink. Realizing he had spoken his thought out loud, he moved to clarify, "It's normal for Tae Kyung to treat people badly, isn't it?"

Mi Nam thought for a while, before replying slowly, "I…I guess, but maybe it's because…"

"Because?"

Mi Nam took a deep breath, before raising her brown eyes to meet Shin Woo's seriously. "Because I know what it's like to cross dress as the opposite gender."

"I-I mean, it's not like I don't like being a guy, I'm actually pretty okay with it," Mi Nam said quickly, struggling to find the proper words to express her feelings. "It's just…"

The brunette blinked as a hand landed on her head. She looked at Shin Woo in surprise, who was smiling gently at her.

"It's alright, Mi Nam, I understand." The guitarist reassured his love as he smoothed out her locks of short brown hair.

She blinked in return, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen to obscure her vision. "You…You do?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo nodded. He gave Mi Nam's hair a playful ruffle before withdrawing his hand and looking her in the eyes, smiling wryly. "I'm experiencing the same thing now, aren't I?"

"Oh…that's right…"

Shin Woo smiled. He patted Mi Nam on the shoulder before advancing forward towards his room. "I'll go change now, though, and take a shower too," he grimaced as he turned his gaze to the black dress he was wearing. "I've been in this…_outfit_ for about three days."

Mi Nam turned to smile at him. "Alright, do you want me to wait for you then?"

Shin Woo craned his neck a little, blinking in surprise. "Don't you have anything to do?"

"Eh?" Mi Nam blinked back. Shin Woo's words then sunk into her brain, causing her eyes to widen. The brunette waved her arms frantically. "Oh! Sorry Shin Woo hyung! If I'm bothering you then I'll just go now-"

"Relax Mi Nam, I was just asking," Shin Woo interrupted her gently. He turned around to smile at her, gladness in his eyes. "I'm happy that you want to spend more time with me."

Perhaps it was because Shin Woo's eyes and smile which seemed brighter than usual reflected his heartfelt words, that Mi Nam found herself feeling a little embarrassed. Feeling a light blush come to her cheeks, she managed to stutter out. "O-Oh."

Shin Woo smiled as Mi Nam flushed. He didn't know the reason why, but he found it pretty cute. Realizing his gaze was wandering down to her soft lips, he searched his mind for something to say.

"Thanks…for trusting me enough to talk to me about your feelings," he spoke suddenly, causing Mi Nam to look up at him in surprise. He smiled. "I really appreciate it."

The guitarist then turned, making his way towards his room, trying to phrase the words he wanted to convey. "And…you can be a girl in front of me. I won't mind." Shin Woo called out over his shoulder, smiling as he remembered the few times he had seen Mi Nam as a pretty girl.

"T-Thank you, Shin Woo hyung," Shin Woo's smile widened at Mi Nam's shy voice. "I'll remember that."

He looked back, returning her grateful smile. "You don't have to thank me, Mi Nam." He said simply, holding the door to his room open. "Do you want to come in and wait?"

"Ah no, that's okay; you're going to bathe, right?"

"I can bring my clothes into the bathroom and change there." Shin Woo reassured, remembering Mi Nam's shy nature.

"It's fine…I don't want to trouble you." Mi Nam replied hesitantly.

Shin Woo gave her an accepting smile at the slight guilt in her eyes. "If you say so," he nodded, before turning to enter his room. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

"Alright!"

Mi Nam's reply was accompanied by a cheerful smile, and Shin Woo returned it with a small grin of his own before closing the door behind him.

"_Perhaps this situation isn't as bad as I first thought after all."_

_

* * *

_

Mi Nam was leaning against the wall next to the door of Shin Woo's room, deep in thought when she heard her name being called out loudly next to her ear.

"Mi Nam!"

Mi Nam jumped a little in surprise. Shaken out of her thoughts, she raised her gaze to meet Shin Woo's amused smile. "Shin Woo hyung!"

Shin Woo smiled. He was wearing a grey button up shirt with gold buttons on its collars over a black undershirt, and had thrown on a casual pair of long white pants. He had taken off his long-worn wig of long black hair and his tousled and slightly wet brown hair now covered his eyes slightly, spiking up along the back of his head and hiding the silver earrings on his ears.

"Sorry for startling you," he apologized mildly. "But you seemed to be deep in thought and didn't hear me the first few times I called you."

Mi Nam nodded numbly, causing Shin Woo to blink. "Is there something wrong?" He asked concernedly.

At Shin Woo's words, Mi Nam seemed to snap out of her stupor. She shook her head vigorously. "N-No!"

"_How can I tell Shin Woo hyung I'm just surprised at seeing him as a guy?_!_" _Mi Nam thought to herself frantically. _"He would think I'm insulting him!"_

"Your face is red…" Mi Nam blinked as Shin Woo's voice was followed by a hand placing itself gently on her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever though…"

"Ah, I'm fine, Shin Woo hyung," Mi Nam reassured him, forcing away the light blush on her cheeks, not wanting him to worry.

"Besides, aren't you the one who's unwell?"

Shin Woo blinked. He removed his hand from Mi Nam's forehead, bringing it to his own to feel his own temperature.

"I don't think I have a fever anymore."

"Ah, I see…but you should still rest, just in case!" Mi Nam insisted, a hint of worry in her eyes. "I don't want you to fall sick again…"

Shin Woo hesitated, and Mi Nam continued. "And…I promised Hyung-nim I would take good care of you, didn't I?"

Shin Woo wanted to point out that Mi Nam had promised Tae Kyung she would take care of his girlfriend, Joo Eun, and not him, but didn't have the heart to at Mi Nam's earnest and determined eyes.

Though, Shin Woo found he didn't really mind; he would still be spending time with the girl he loved, something he hadn't gotten much opportunity to do. The guitarist felt a smile cross his lips at the thought that this time, it was Mi Nam who had offered to stay with him.

"That's true." Shin Woo admitted, smiling genuinely at his love. He turned and entered his room, Mi Nam following him slowly but with a relieved smile on her face.

She watched as he strode to a table and easily lifted the chair situated near it, carrying it above his head to the bedside where he placed it down carefully. He then climbed under the covers, gesturing for Mi Nam to come over.

Mi Nam hesitated slightly before nodding and walking to Shin Woo's bedside. She sat down onto the chair he had specially placed there for her, giving him a shy smile.

Shin Woo smiled back. "So, how are you going to entertain me?" He asked casually.

Mi nam tilted her head curiously. "Entertain you?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo nodded. He smiled playfully. "Or are we just going to stare at each other like this?"

"Ah, sorry!" Mi Nam apologized, flustered. "I-I just thought you were going to sleep…"

Shin Woo gave a shrug. "I've slept a lot. I don't feel like sleeping at all now."

"I see…"

Shin Woo gave the hesitant Mi Nam a reassuring smile. "It's alright, I was just teasing you," he said simply. "You don't really have to do anything."

"But I don't want to bore you…" Mi Nam spoke softly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to entertain _you_ then." Shin Woo said. He smiled at Mi Nam. "Could you pass me my guitar?"

Mi Nam blinked, but picked Shin Woo's guitar carefully off the floor and handed Shin Woo's instrument to him. "You shouldn't play or sing when you're sick…"

"Thanks." Shin Woo received his guitar from her with a small grin. He reached out to mess up her brown locks playfully. "Don't worry Mi Nam; I don't even have a fever anymore. Besides, I'm just going to sing a few lines."

"Ah, alright…"

Shin Woo smiled at Mi Nam's consent. His smile widened as he held the guitar close to him and started to tune it; it felt so good to be touching his favorite instrument after days of not being able to do so.

When it was fully tuned, Shin Woo closed his eyes. He smiled as he thought of Mi Nam; the unusually great but not unwelcome attention she had been paying attention to him lately, how she had stood up against Tae Kyung for his sake, how she had offered to stay with him, like she was doing now…

Shin Woo felt happy. Although he knew he had a long way to go to win his love's heart, he was happy that they had gotten closer over the past few days, closer than they had over the previous times they had spent together. Mi Nam had even told him her real name, and shared with him her personal feelings; things he would bet she had never shared with Tae Kyung.

Shin Woo smiled. He opened his eyes, shifting his bright gaze to meet Mi Nam's. "Something good happened to me today. Can you guess what it is?"

"What?"

"I managed to get closer to the girl I like." Shin Woo told Mi Nam, staring her in the eyes. "And…I think I'm going to write another song about her."

The brown haired man smiled at his love before turning his attention back to his guitar. He started to play it slowly but certainly, taking a deep breath before starting to sing.

_**Nan geudael man na haengbok hamnida**_

_I am happy because I met you_

_**Nan geudael man na kkumeul kkubnida**_

_I dream because I met you_

_**Geudaelman bomyum useumi najyo**_

_I laugh whenever I see you_

_**Amado saranginga bwa**_

_Perhaps this is love_

Shin Woo sang in a slightly high-pitched but strong voice, channeling the happiness he felt into the song. He ended off on a light and breathy note, meeting Mi Nam's eyes as he sang the last line.

Shin Woo smiled at Mi Nam as he finished his song. "So, what do you think?"

"It's good," Mi Nam said, grinning slightly. "I'm sure if you sing that to her she would understand your feelings better!"

"_Then, do you understand me more now?" _Shin Woo was tempted to say aloud, but didn't. Mi Nam was not ready yet.

Instead, he returned Mi Nam's grin. "Thanks. I'll remember that."

Shin Woo frowned in concern as Mi Nam managed a weak smile back. "What's wrong?"

Mi Nam blinked. "Ah, nothing…I'm just thinking…" she smiled at Shin Woo, but he could see from her eyes that she wasn't really seeing him at the moment.

Shin Woo's frown deepened at the thought. "About?"

"Well, I was just thinking that I admire you for being able to act on your feelings…" Mi Nam confessed softly, a sad smile crossing her lips. "I wish I could do that too…"

Shin Woo forced a smile. "I see. Do you have someone you like as well?"

"Yeah," Mi Nam gave a nod, sadness in her eyes at the thought of her unrequited love. "But he doesn't like me back."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, he's a really important person, and many people love him…" Mi Nam started hesitantly. "He's like a star…someone I could never be worthy of."

"You're a famous person too." Shin Woo pointed out.

"Maybe, but I'm famous as a guy, aren't I?" Mi Nam smiled sadly, blinking away the tears in her eyes. "He would never notice me, not the way I want him to."

Shin Woo gave a dry laugh. "Our situations are so similar that it's kind of ironic," he couldn't resist saying. Realizing he wasn't helping Mi Nam, he continued on a different note. "Is he the person you wanted to give that star to?"

She blinked at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

Knowing Mi Nam liked Tae Kyung was one thing, hearing her say it herself was another. Shin Woo felt his heart clench painfully, but hid his pain with a grim smile.

Shin Woo stared at Mi Nam. She looked sad and even had tears in her eyes. His eyes softened. He didn't want to see her sad, especially because of Tae Kyung.

"I guessed." Shin Woo replied when he realized that Mi Nam was waiting for an answer. He put his guitar away and leaned back against his pillow, staring up at Mi Nam and speaking in a casual tone.

"So, have you given it to him yet?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Well, we kind of got into an argument…" Mi Nam told him. "And…I don't think he would accept it anyway, not if it's from me…a guy."

Shin Woo resisted the urge to sigh. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but, "I think you should give it to him."

Mi Nam looked at Shin Woo in surprise. "I should?"

The guitarist nodded. "You don't have to do it to confess or anything," he said. "If you're not ready to tell him you're a girl yet you can just give it to him as a show of friendship or…"

"…As a fan?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo nodded. He managed a smile. "That way, you'll still be able to express your affections for him, even if he doesn't know."

"I see…" Mi Nam said, contemplating. "But what if he rejects it?"

"Well, it's better than not having tried at all, right?" Shin Woo pointed out logically. "You won't be able to get his heart by doing nothing, will you?"

_"Though he should be the one who's trying to get your heart instead." _He couldn't help but think.

"That's true…"

Shin Woo gave a short nod. "You should go give it to him now," He told Mi Nam, locking his gaze with hers. "Before you lose the courage to do so."

"Yeah," Mi Nam agreed. She moved to get up from her chair, but stopped, remembering something.

"Oh wait, I can't. I have to take care of you."

"It's alright," Shin Woo reassured her at her hesitant look. "Like I said just now, I'm fine."

"…Really?"

"Really," Shin Woo said. When Mi Nam still seemed hesitant, he gave a soft sigh before meeting her eyes with a smile.

"I'll go to sleep, okay? So you won't have to worry about me."

"…Alright," Mi Nam finally agreed. She smiled apologetically at him, guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a worrywart and troubling you, Shin Woo hyung."

"It's fine." Shin Woo said simply. Mi Nam was still standing next to his bedside so he proceeded to fake a small yawn and turn to the other side so his back was facing her.

"I'm suddenly feeling sleepy, so you can leave now. It's no use for you to sit and just watch me sleep, is it?"

"Okay," He heard Mi Nam say. There was a pause and Shin Woo presumed she was making her way towards the door, before she continued in a more cheerful tone. "Then, I'll see you later, Shin Woo hyung!"

Shin Woo inhaled deeply, before replying in a casual but sleepy voice. "Yeah…sure."

It wasn't long before he heard the door open and close. Shin Woo waited for a while, to ensure that Mi Nam had indeed left, before turning onto his back and glowering up at the ceiling with an unhappy scowl on his face.

The guitarist scoffed, before turning to the side, somber brown eyes staring at the empty chair where Mi Nam had been sitting on just minutes before, smiling and spending time with him and listening to his song for her, while thinking of Tae Kyung.

"I was a fool to hope."


	11. Alternate Episode 14: Part 6

Thanks as always to the people who reviewed. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!

And as promised, I'll be posting the next chapter soon; either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing, inserting of information which may not be true.**

* * *

Reporter Kim was walking along the streets, staring in confusion at the three photos in his hands when he accidentally bumped into someone, causing the person to let out a small yelp of pain.

Reporter Kim's eyes widened and he turned his attention to the front. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss- Yoo He Yi!_?_"

He Yi glared at him, rubbing her injured shoulder delicately. "Watch where you're going!"

Reporter Kim was so surprised at her rude attitude that he stood, rooted to the ground, as she brushed past him roughly. It took him a few seconds to snap out of his daze and realize that Korea's Fairy had just _snapped_ at him.

His mind had to take a few more seconds to catch up on the fact that the answer to all his questions had just walked by him. Reporter Kim's eyes widened and he quickly turned to sprint up to the brown haired beauty.

"Wait up, Yoo He Yi!"

He Yi stopped in her tracks. Realizing people were staring at her, she plastered a smile onto her face before turning around.

"What can I do for you, Reporter Kim?"

Reporter Kim blinked, wondering if he had just imagined the previous scene. Then he caught He Yi looking at him expectantly, and replied. "U-Uh, I just want to ask you something…"

He Yi gave him a friendly smile. "Alright, but could we go somewhere else?" She looked down demurely. "There're a lot of people here…"

"Ah, of course!" Reporter Kim agreed heartily. He grinned widely as He Yi directed a grateful smile at him, following her to somewhere less crowded.

When they had gotten to a part of the street with less people, He Yi turned to face him. "What did you want to ask me, Reporter Kim?"

"I just want to ask you about these photos…"

He Yi frowned slightly. "Photos?"

Reporter Kim nodded. He held out the photos in his hands towards her, pointing to the first and second one. "This girl running away with Hwang Tae Kyung…and the girl who he claimed as his girlfriend…are they the same person?"

He Yi forced a smile. "I'm sorry but I don't know."

"Well…do you know who Tae Kyung's current girlfriend is, then?"

He Yi had to resist the urge to scowl. "No."

"I see…"

He Yi nodded. If that's all, I'll be going now." She smiled at him. "See you, Reporter Kim."

He Yi then turned. She began to quickly walk away, a scowl replacing the smile on her face as she muttered under her breath. "Just you wait, Hwang Tae Kyung!"

Reporter Kim blinked as He Yi left. "I didn't even get to say bye to her!" He said to himself.

He then took out another photo from his breast pocket. It was a photo of a pretty girl wearing a Korean dress. "This face…it's Go Mi Nam's, isn't it?"

He frowned in contemplation. "Should I go confront A.N. JELL about this?"

But then he remembered the other photos in his hands. He tried to compare the photo he had just taken out with the rest, but was unable to do so as the other girls' faces were all blocked.

Reporter Kim furrowed his eyebrows. He put the photo back into his breast pocket, turning his attention back to the others.

"They don't look the same," he thought aloud to himself as he scanned the photos carefully. "Does that mean Hwang Tae Kyung has another girl besides his current girlfriend and Yoo He Yi then?"

"That's right, if I can uncover that Hwang Tae Kyung is two-timing two women it'll be a huge scoop!" Reporter Kim said excitedly to himself. "Imagine the money I'll be able to make!"

"It'd be even better than Go Mi Nam liking Hwang Tae Kyung," Reporter Kim nodded, as he remembered the photos which showed the effeminate boy staring longingly at the leader of his band. "Or him being a girl or dressing up as one…"

Suddenly, something came to him and his eyes widened. "Wait, Jeremy said Tae Kyung was definitely with Go Mi Nam at that time…!"

He quickly moved his gaze to the first photo, before shifting it to the second and third. "Does that mean Hwang Tae Kyung _is_ really two-timing two women- Go Mi Nam and his current girlfriend!_?_"

"I must find out!" Reporter Kim then recalled President Ahn's announcement, and grinned. "At this Saturday's press conference, of course!"

Smiling in satisfaction, he advanced forward, wide and eager eyes taking in the sight of the photographs in his hands greedily.

"A.N JELL, I will find out your secret!"

* * *

Shin Woo was eating his lunch while contemplating about his feelings for Mi Nam when he heard a voice call out.

"Shin Woo."

The brunette blinked, raising his gaze to where Tae Kyung was looking at him expectantly.

"After you're done eating, change into your female disguise and follow me." The vocalist ordered him.

Shin Woo frowned. "Why?"

"You'll see later." Tae Kyung replied simply, before he went back to eating his lunch.

Shin Woo raised an eyebrow. He turned to Jeremy, who merely shrugged with a grin. He then moved his gaze to Mi Nam, who was giving him an encouraging smile.

"_Why is she encouraging me?"_ Shin Woo thought in slight confusion. _"Is she in on whatever Tae Kyung has planned too?"_

The brown haired man thought back to the evening of the day before yesterday, where Mi Nam had kept her promise and brought his dinner to him while he was still in bed. He had been glad to see her, but then remembered what she had left in the first place for, and had to struggle to keep a smile on his face.

"So, how did it go?" Shin Woo had asked her.

To his surprise, Mi Nam had given him a bright smile, which reflected the happiness in her eyes. "Great! He accepted it! He even apologized; well, sort of."

"Tae Kyung _apologized_?"

Mi Nam had nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I was surprised too." She said cheerfully.

Shin Woo could see that Mi Nam felt so happy as she thought about Tae Kyung's acceptance of her present that it took her a few seconds to properly comprehend his words. When she did, her eyes widened and she stared at Shin Woo in surprise.

"H-How did you know it was Tae Kyung?_!_"

As he'd thought, she had forgotten. Shin Woo remembered giving Mi Nam a sad smile. "I told you I didn't want to see you crying because of him anymore, didn't I?"

Mi Nam had blinked, confused, before the memory of the time in the greenhouse seemed to come back to her. "Oh yeah…" she smiled slightly, averting her gaze sheepishly. "I guess I forgot…"

"Oh, but you don't have to worry about that anymore!" Mi Nam had suddenly said, a radiant smile on her face. "Hyung-nim treats me very well now!"

"I can see that."

Shin Woo recalled Mi Nam nodding energetically at his statement. "Yeah, and he even agreed to-"she then seemed to pause, as if remembering something.

"Even agreed to?"

"Ah, nothing," Mi Nam had blinked, before smiling at him reassuringly. "Just…you don't need to worry anymore about the press conference, okay?"

Shin Woo had furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. "What?"

Mi Nam had merely given him a wide smile. She then moved to pick up the tray of finished food. "You're finished with dinner already, right?" Shin Woo nodded, and she continued. "I'll just go take this out then."

Shin Woo had watched as she made her way to the door, smiling and calling out. "Rest well, okay?"

Before he could reply, she had already closed the door behind her, leaving him alone, feeling confused and puzzled.

Shin Woo frowned slightly. He didn't like the situation; he felt left out and clueless. He wasn't used to being clueless about what was happening; especially not if it was Mi Nam hiding something with Tae Kyung from him.

"Are you done eating?" An impatient voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

Shin Woo took a few more bites of his almost finished lunch before nodding. "Yeah." He didn't really feel like eating anymore.

"Good," Tae Kyung nodded back. He then moved to get up from his seat. "I'll wash the dishes. You can go change."

Shin Woo stared at him in surprise. Had he heard correctly? Did Tae Kyung just offer to wash the dishes when it wasn't his turn? Was he still asleep and dreaming?

Jeremy, who was sitting beside Shin Woo, called out cheerfully. "I'll help!"

Alright, maybe he really was dreaming. If there was one thing Jeremy didn't like, it was washing dishes. Shin Woo remembered Jeremy telling him once that he found it too troublesome, and was also afraid he would drop the plate he was washing and break it.

Shin Woo gave Jeremy a disbelieving look, but the blond just grinned, causing the guitarist to sigh and get up from his chair to proceed to his room upstairs.

Shin Woo entered his room, heading to the row of shelves. He took the plastic bag of clothes that Mi Nam had given him from one of the shelves, fishing his black wig and the topmost piece of clothing out.

He took off the brown shirt and black pants he was wearing, hesitating for a moment before donning the white dress with little gold sparkles. He placed the black wig on his head, before folding his clothes and putting them on top of the plastic bag, which he replaced onto the shelf, and exiting the room.

Tae Kyung was waiting for him outside his room. He shifted his eyes to meet Shin Woo's as the brunette emerged in his female disguise.

"Let's go." He said simply, before descending the stairs.

"Where did Mi Nam and Jeremy go?" Shin Woo asked curiously at the sight of his two bandmates missing from the table.

"They went to wash the dishes." Tae Kyung replied as he made his way out of the main door, glancing back at Shin Woo, "They offered to help."

He should have known better than to believe that Tae Kyung would do what he considered a troublesome chore when he didn't have to. Shin Woo nodded in return, a foolish part of him wishing that he was the one who was with Mi Nam at the moment, even though she had already practically declared to him that she liked Tae Kyung.

Shin Woo resisted the urge to sigh as he followed Tae Kyung down the stairs, comforting himself with the fact that at least she was with Jeremy, and not Tae Kyung. He highly doubted the happy go lucky blond would make a move on her.

"We're here." Tae Kyung called out, causing Shin Woo to look up.

Tae Kyung had brought him to one of the dressing rooms for A.N. JELL and he watched as the vocalist pushed open the door and made his way in.

The brown haired man entered the room as well. He ran his gaze over his surroundings, and found a familiar feminine figure standing at one of the wardrobes near a dressing table, looking through the clothes hung there.

She seemed to have noticed their presence, for she turned and greeted Tae Kyung in surprise. "Tae Kyung? What are you doing here? There isn't a concert today, is there?"

"The press conference is tomorrow." Tae Kyung replied. He stood off to the side, to reveal Shin Woo in his female garments behind him.

Noona seemed to blink for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh!"

Tae Kyung nodded at her. "I need you to help him get ready."

"Alright," Noona agreed. Then she frowned. "But isn't it a little too early for that? The makeup may wear off overnight."

Tae Kyung blinked, before amending, "I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean then?"

"Teach him how to be a girl," Tae Kyung replied, staring at Noona with his dark eyes. "He doesn't know how to act like one."

Shin Woo was about to protest, but Tae Kyung turned to him. "Go Mi Nam told me you might be nervous about the press conference."

"I wanted this to be done by tomorrow, but she suggested to give you a one day reprieve," the black haired man continued dryly. "So don't complain."

"We're helping you, so you should be grateful."

Shin Woo glared at him. "I'm not nervous. And I told you I'd improvise."

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. "Really," he drawled. He crossed his arms, staring at Shin Woo expectantly. "Fine. Show me your improvisation then."

Shin Woo hesitated. It was true; he didn't know how a girl should act. He tried to think of Mi Nam's behavior when she went out with him, but was interrupted by Tae Kyung's smug voice.

"See? You can't pretend on the spot, can you?"

Shin Woo shot him an annoyed glower. "Of course not. I'm not Yoo He Yi."

"Exactly," Tae Kyung nodded in agreement. "You're not the Devil Fairy."

"Speaking of which, she will probably be attending tomorrow's press conference. Do you want her to be suspicious of you?"

"Yeah," Noona spoke up. She locked her gaze with Shin Woo's doubtful one. "If she finds out, she will not only ruin Tae Kyung's reputation but reveal Mi Nam's identity as well."

Shin Woo paused in his resentful thoughts at the mention of Mi Nam. He remembered how he had told himself he would act as Tae Kyung's girlfriend to trick Yoo He Yi for her; even if she was not doing anything for him in return.

"_If I don't do this, Mi Nam's identity will be revealed and it'd be my fault,"_ Shin Woo mused somberly. _"I…I have to do this for her, especially since she's been worrying herself over me and taking care of me the past few days… "_

Shin Woo nodded to himself. He raised his gaze to meet Tae Kyung's and Noona's black eyes.

"I'll do it."

Tae Kyung gave a short nod, a satisfied smirk crossing his lips. "That's good."

Noona smiled at his acquiescence. "Great!"

She shared a nod with Tae Kyung, before turning back to the apprehensive Shin Woo, a familiar devious glint in her eyes.

"Then let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

"Are you done, Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded. He gave the dish he was washing one last scrub before drying it and putting it carefully back to where it belonged, making sure not to drop and break it.

When his job was done, he turned to grin brightly at Mi Nam. "Yeah, I'm finally done!" He then frowned, grimacing slightly. "I really don't like to wash dishes! It's too troublesome!"

"So…what should we do first?" He asked curiously.

Mi Nam blinked at Jeremy's sudden change in mood. "I think we should go and get the voice changer from President Ahn," she pointed out. "That's the most important, right?"

"Yeah!" Jeremy agreed enthusiastically. He and Mi Nam exchanged smiles before they proceeded to make their way out of the mansion and to President Ahn's office.

"By the way, why don't you want to let Shin Woo hyung know?" Jeremy asked Mi Nam casually as they strolled towards their destination.

"Eh?" Mi Nam blinked. She thought for a moment, before saying. "Ah…Hyung-nim told me not to let him know yet."

"He wouldn't mind, would he?"

"Of course not!" Jeremy gave the worried Mi Nam a reassuring grin. "After all, you're helping him, right?"

Mi Nam smiled. "That's true," she sent Jeremy a grateful smile. "Thanks, Jeremy."

He returned her smile with a wide grin. "It's no problem at all, Mi Nam!"

Jeremy was gratified when Mi Nam's smile widened. She then turned her gaze back to the front, and he spent their silence thinking about the events of the past few days.

"_I can't believe it, it seems just like yesterday when Tae Kyung told us about his plan," _the blond mused lightly to himself. _"Though I'm sure he couldn't have ever expected it to come to this."_

He then thought about the victim of the entire situation. _"Poor Shin Woo hyung, to have to not only cross-dress as a girl, but also act as Tae Kyung's girlfriend…" _Jeremy grimaced at the thought. _"Ahhh…I really admire him for his courage to do that for Mi Nam!"_

He then remembered how Mi Nam had come to him the day before and told him about how she would like to help Shin Woo get ready for the important press conference. She had told him how she didn't think she could stand around and do nothing while Shin Woo had to attend such an important event as a girl for her sake…

"_I mean, Shin Woo hyung wouldn't know how to be a girl, right?" Mi Nam continued hesitantly after relaying to Jeremy her plan. "M-Maybe I could show him how…"_

_Jeremy blinked. He would have never expected to say this, but, "You're a man now too, Mi Nam."_

"_Oh…that's right," Mi Nam said. She gave a sigh, her gaze lowering, brown eyes staring sadly at the floor. "I probably wouldn't be a good example then…"_

"_Ah, that's not what I meant!" Jeremy hastily corrected, causing Mi Nam to look at him in surprise. He gave her a sheepish grin, though he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu at the situation. "I mean, you could teach him, but don't you think it'd be a little awkward?"_

"_Awkward? Why?"_

"_Because he's a man…and he'd have to act as a girl in front of you…" Jeremy explained slowly, feeling another sense of déjà vu prick at him._

"_I see…" Mi Nam said hesitantly, though Jeremy wasn't sure if she had grasped the full meaning of his statement. She stared at him with guilty eyes. "But…if I can't help him in that, then what can I do?"_

"_Don't worry, Mi Nam!" The brunette blinked in surprise as Jeremy patted her shoulder with a comforting smile. "We could just ask Noona to help him with that!"_

"_So don't look so sad, okay? Shin Woo hyung wouldn't like it if you were sad because of him, you know?"_

_Mi Nam blinked again, before her eyes widened in realization and she nodded. "I see!"_

"_You're right, Jeremy," she nodded with a relieved smile. "Noona could help him pick out his attire too!"_

_Jeremy gave her a grin, nodding his head in agreement. "Hey, that's right!"_

"_Yeah," Mi Nam agreed. She narrowed her eyes slightly in determination. "And I don't want to make Shin Woo hyung sad again…so I won't worry too much."_

"_That's the spirit!" Jeremy had told her encouragingly. "You can help Shin Woo hyung in other ways anyway, maybe get personal items for him?"_

_Mi Nam blinked, tilting her head curiously. "Personal items?"_

"_Yeah, we're helping him create a whole new identity here, right?" Jeremy asked. Mi Nam nodded, and he continued, "We could help him get the voice changer from President Ahn, and maybe a phone or something…"_

"_Ah, I see," Mi Nam said. She then smiled brightly. "I never thought of that; you're so smart, Jeremy!"_

"_Eh? No…it just came to my mind…" Jeremy protested slightly, but a pleased grin was on his face._

_Mi Nam returned his grin. She then turned slightly away. "I should go tell Hyung-nim of our new plans then!" _

_Jeremy blinked. "T-Tae Kyung's in on this too?" He stuttered in surprise._

"_Yeah!" Mi Nam grinned. She seemed to smile at the memory. "He said he'd take responsibility."_

"_Ah…I see…"_

_Mi Nam smiled again. Jeremy couldn't help but notice how she seemed to be doing a lot of that since the day before; even more than usual. He vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with Tae Kyung._

"_Then, I'll see you later, Jeremy!"_

"Jeremy!" Mi Nam's voice shook the blond back to reality, causing him to blink.

"We're here," she told him. She then frowned, concern on her features. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jeremy reassured her, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I just spaced out."

"Oh, I see," Mi Nam said. She then hesitated, before knocking softly on the door in front of them.

"You have to knock harder, or he won't be able to hear," Jeremy told her when there was no reply. He then proceeded to knock on the door with much more force than Mi Nam had done. "Like this!"

As Jeremy had predicted, it wasn't long before a voice boomed. "Come in!"

"See?" Jeremy grinned at Mi Nam, before pushing open the door, letting himself and Mi Nam in.

"Good afternoon, President Ahn!"

"Ah, Jeremy and Mi Nam!" President Ahn looked up from his laptop. He smiled, calling cheerfully back. "Good afternoon to you too! What can I do for you?"

"Um…we came here to help Tae Kyung to take the voice changer for Joo Eun." Mi Nam spoke up timidly.

"Oh, that!" President Ahn said in realization. He smiled and pointed to a package on the table. "It just arrived recently, you can take it now if you want."

Jeremy grinned. "Thanks, President Ahn!" He moved forward to lift the small box from the table.

"No problem," President Ahn replied generously. He then seemed to remember something, and continued, "By the way, is Tae Kyung's girlfriend feeling better?"

"Yeah, Joo Eun's feeling much better!" Mi Nam said, smiling.

"Ah I see, that's good!" President Ahn returned Mi Nam's smile, relief in his voice.

Mi Nam nodded, giving a small smile back. She then made to turn as Jeremy came to stand beside her.

"Thank you for the voice changer." She said politely with a grateful smile.

"Then, please excuse us, President Ahn." Mi Nam bowed lightly before turning to leave.

"See you later, President Ahn!" Jeremy called out with a casual grin, before he followed Mi Nam.

"You guys take care, yeah?" President Ahn replied cheerfully. "And it's no problem, Mi Nam!"

He smiled as the door closed, going back to his laptop. He continued his work for a while more before something bright caught his eye.

President Ahn picked up the small golden box with a silver ribbon, blinking.

"Ahh…I forgot to tell them to give this to Tae Kyung as well."

* * *

Shin Woo blinked at the chair in front of him. He looked at Noona, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Show me how you sit."

Shin Woo stared at her. "I won't need to sit at the press conference."

"This is about developing your nonexistent feminineness!" Noona exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend has to be the perfect model for women everywhere, doesn't she?"

Shin Woo scowled, before obliging Noona and sitting on the chair, crossing his legs.

"Hmm, not bad, but sit up straight," Noona commanded. "Place your hands on your lap, and wipe that frown off your face."

Shin Woo reluctantly did so, thinking of Mi Nam's bright smile to bring a smile to his face.

"Alright, good," Noona smiled in satisfaction. "If you didn't speak I would think you were really a pretty girl."

"Now, stand, place your hands in front of you and give me a bright smile."

Shin Woo sighed, getting up. _"This is much worse than a photo taking session." _He thought as he followed her order.

"Yeah, that's a good image." Noona nodded to herself, grinning.

"Now, show me how you walk."

Shin Woo raised an eyebrow, but complied. He had only taken several steps when he was stopped by Noona.

"Stop! That's too fast! Walk slowly!"

Shin Woo resisted the urge to sigh. He slowed down his pace, but continued with his firm stride.

"No, that's wrong!" Noona interrupted him once again, and he turned to her wearily.

"You walk like a _man_!"

Shin Woo stared at her as if she was insane. "I _am_ a man."

Noona blinked. "Oh. Well, you aren't now!" She claimed. "You're a pretty lady who's the girlfriend of Hwang Tae Kyung, and you have to act like you are!"

"Now, try again, and be more graceful!"

Shin Woo took a deep breath, trying to contain his annoyance at Noona's absurd sounding declaration. He tried to think of a good example to help him, causing the image of Tae Kyung's former girlfriend, Yoo He Yi, to appear in his mind.

The brunette nodded to himself. _"She's the perfect example."_ He mused for a while, before walking like he had seen He Yi do.

"Not bad, but you seem a little…prideful somehow." Noona observed, cocking her head to the side. "Try to be more…gentler in your steps, but keep your grace."

Shin Woo followed her instructions, making his steps more hesitant, but at the same time, decisive. He had a feeling Noona would reprimand him if his walk was too unsure.

"That's right! Just sway a little more, and make sure to smile as you walk!" Shin Woo obeyed, and his coordinator grinned, whistling. "Perfect!"

"You can stop now," Noona told the guitarist. She smiled at him as he turned to her. "Walk like you did just now at the press conference, and you'll be more than fine."

"Now that that's done, let's move on to your clothes!"

Shin Woo watched in apprehension as she went to the nearby wardrobe and rummaged through the clothes there. It took her a while before she came back to him with three different types of female clothing in her hands.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"_I don't like any of them." _Shin Woo thought, but resisted the urge to say it out loud. He was about to reluctantly pick the one which looked closest to the dress he had on when he was interrupted by the door opening.

Shin Woo and Noona turned, and found Tae Kyung standing at the doorway, holding something in his hand. He made his way over to them, holding out the device in his hand to Shin Woo.

"Your voice changer," he said simply. "Just fix it to your throat."

Shin Woo nodded. He received the voice changer from Tae Kyung, blinking at its unusual shape.

"Why does it look like a bandage?"

"The device is inside," Tae Kyung told him in slight annoyance. "And obviously, it's shaped that way so it'd be easier to attach."

"I see…"

Tae Kyung resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He took the voice changer back from Shin Woo.

"Tilt your head up."

Shin Woo frowned, but lifted his head to look at the ceiling. He felt uncomfortable in the position, especially as he could feel Tae Kyung's fingers moving along his throat, trying to search for a suitable area to attach the voice changer to.

He finally settled on the area vertically across Shin Woo's Adam's apple. Shin Woo had to resist the urge to gulp as Tae Kyung carefully fixed the hidden device to his throat, pressing the sides of the 'bandage' firmly down, making sure it was camouflaged properly against his skin and at the same time hid his Adam's apple.

When he was done, he withdrew from Shin Woo. "Try speaking."

Shin Woo nodded. He cleared his throat, before saying, "It feels uncomfortable."

He was surprised when his voice came out higher than usual, but Tae Kyung shook his head, muttering. "It's still a little too deep for a girl."

"Try again."

"Alright," Shin Woo said, his voice coming out higher than before, though it didn't satisfy Tae Kyung.

The dark haired man seemed to ponder for a while, before he said, "Try producing a slight falsetto, like you would if you were to sing a high note."

Shin Woo took a deep breath, before speaking in the high voice he had used to sing the song he had wanted to write and compose for Mi Nam. "Like this?"

Tae Kyung frowned. "Now it's too high. Try again." He commanded.

"How about this?"

"Lower your pitch a little."

Shin Woo felt like sighing in exasperation, but instead, spoke in a slightly lower pitch than before, "Is this fine?"

To his relief, Tae Kyung nodded. "Yeah," He finally conceded, a satisfied smirk crossing his lips. "Speak in that voice from now on."

He turned to Noona. "Are you done with teaching her yet?"

Noona blinked at the feminine pronoun, but replied seriously, "I've taught her how to smile, laugh; well, sort of, sit, stand and walk. I was asking her what kind of clothes she preferred when you came in."

Tae Kyung nodded. "That's good, though you can't let her borrow any of your clothes." He said. "Or Yoo He Yi might be suspicious."

Noona put a finger to her chin in contemplation. "That's true. She was my friend once." She frowned at the memory.

"But then, what will she wear for tomorrow?"

"I have the clothes Mi Nam gave me." Shin Woo pointed out, annoyed that they were referring to him as a girl.

"They're not good enough," Tae Kyung said. He raised an eyebrow, gazing at Shin Woo with his dark eyes. "My girlfriend wears more elegant clothing than that."

"And watch your voice."

Shin Woo gritted his teeth, but spoke his next line in how Tae Kyung had told him to. "Your girlfriend doesn't need to be perfect."

"This one does." Tae Kyung replied simply. "Since my reputation depends on her behavior."

He turned. "We're going to get you suitable clothing."

"Wait!" Noona called out as Tae Kyung strode towards the door, causing him to turn back towards her questioningly.

"I haven't taught her how to speak yet." She revealed at Tae Kyung's curious gaze.

"And since you're here, why don't she try speaking to you?"

Shin Woo shook his head. "There's no need for that."

Noona blinked. She watched as he made his way to Tae Kyung, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why's that?"

"_Because I don't want to learn how to be a girl anymore. I never did in the first place."_ Shin Woo thought in annoyance. He looked at Tae Kyung, nodding inwardly to himself. He could use him.

Shin Woo took a deep breath, before giving Noona a genial smile, walking to Tae Kyung the way she had told him to. Shin Woo raised his gaze to meet Tae Kyung's curious dark eyes, smiling and reaching out to grab the black haired man's arm lightly, speaking in the way Tae Kyung had demanded of him.

"Let's go, Tae Kyung…" the brunette inhaled, tilting his head a little and smiling shyly. "Oppa."

If Tae Kyung was surprised at Shin Woo's feminine behavior, he didn't show it. Shin Woo watched as he smirked in amusement, before turning to Noona, who did nothing to hide the surprise on her features.

"You heard my girlfriend," he smirked wryly. "It seems that she's eager to go shopping for clothes."

Noona watched as Tae Kyung turned and exited the room, bringing his tall black haired girlfriend along with him, who looked back and smiled at her, a relieved light in her brown eyes.

"See you, Noona."

The door closed behind the couple, leaving Noona standing alone in the room.

After a while of silence, she blinked, coming out of her daze. "For a moment, I thought he was really a girl!"

The black haired woman raised a hand to her chin, impressed. She smirked in satisfaction as she thought back to Shin Woo's progress in what was probably less than an hour and a half.

"He really is a fast learner, isn't he?"


	12. Alternate Episode 14: Part 7

Here's the next chapter. Sorry to those still reading this for the slow progression of events, but the next chapter should be up in a few days (two days, maybe?) instead of a week. I have the inspiration to write since this story's nearing it's climax...

And thanks to the people who are still keeping up with this story; I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing, inserting of information which may not be true, possible OOCness.**

**Notes for this chapter: You might want to listen to Coming down from Heaven by Miss S & Oh Wonbin from the You're Beautiful OSR while reading this chapter; I find that it suited the overall mood of this chapter; the first half of it, at least.  
**

* * *

Tae Kyung smirked as he drove his car with one hand on the steering wheel.

"So…Tae Kyung _Oppa_?"

Shin Woo gritted his teeth, giving the amused Tae Kyung a death glare. He should have known better than to think that Tae Kyung would spare him of the embarrassment after his girly act.

"I was _acting, _like you wanted."

"Yeah, your _acting_ skills are better than I expected." Tae Kyung smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess I shouldn't have to worry then."

Shin Woo scowled. For some reason he didn't know, Tae Kyung's tone had a teasing lilt to it, like _that_ time. He seemed to be in an unusually good mood; which Shin Woo supposed was because of Mi Nam's gift. He grimaced, wishing he had found a better way to get out of Noona's clutches. So much for using Tae Kyung like the vocalist had him.

Though, fortunately for Shin Woo, Tae Kyung was driving and had to keep his eyes on the busy road. The brunette thus busied himself with staring out the window at their surroundings which flashed by them at a fast pace.

They were heading towards a reputable and expensive clothing store to get Shin Woo, god forbid, a dress. After tricking Noona the moment before, he had been led by Tae Kyung to the vocalist's car. He had been so relieved to not have to learn how to be a girl anymore that he had gotten in without thinking, and before he knew it, Tae Kyung had announced their destination and driven off despite Shin Woo's protests.

"Hey, get out."

Shin Woo blinked at the sound of Tae Kyung's voice. He had been steaming silently in his annoyance and resentment towards Tae Kyung that he had not realized they had arrived at their destination.

The guitarist got out of the car, closing the car door behind him. He then turned to Tae Kyung, who had sunglasses and a cap on as a quick disguise.

"Let's go."

Shin Woo nodded, following Tae Kyung grudgingly as he made his way towards the clothing store. He blinked in surprise as Tae Kyung's arm went around him, his fingers lightly brushing against strands of long black hair.

"My girlfriend should look happier when she's out with me, shouldn't she?" Shin Woo didn't have to be able to see Tae Kyung's eyes to know they were filled with amusement.

Shin Woo scowled, annoyed at Tae Kyung for finding so much amusement in his frustrating situation. He was about to rebuke sarcastically when he realized that that would, in a way, be losing to Tae Kyung, who would just find something to counter him with the way he wielded sarcasm like a weapon.

Shin Woo smirked. It was time for him to retaliate.

The disguised brown haired man smiled. He raised his gaze to Tae Kyung, staring at him with soft brown eyes, murmuring apologetically in Joo Eun's feminine voice.

"I'm sorry, Tae Kyung Oppa, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Shin Woo smirked inwardly as Tae Kyung's mouth dropped open slightly and he stared at Shin Woo in surprise behind his sunglasses, raising both eyebrows in disbelief.

He soon recovered though. Shin Woo watched as Tae Kyung quickly shut his mouth, before turning to Shin Woo, composed again.

"Oh really? Shouldn't you be paying attention to your _boyfriend_ when you're out on a _date_ with him?"

A frown crossed Shin Woo's lips at Tae Kyung's emphasized words, causing the black haired vocalist to smirk triumphantly.

Not about to let Tae Kyung have the upper hand, Shin Woo plastered a smile onto his face, regarding Tae Kyung challengingly.

"Of course, _Oppa_."

Tae Kyung snorted. They stepped into the clothing store and he released his hold on Shin Woo, walking up to the store assistant nearby and speaking a few words with her.

After a few minutes which Shin Woo spent looking around at his surroundings, Tae Kyung gestured to him and he nodded before going over.

"She's going to help you choose a dress." The black haired man told him.

Shin Woo turned his gaze to the girl, who was smiling at him excitedly.

"So you're Hwang Tae Kyung's new girlfriend?"

Fortunately, it was still early in the afternoon and the only people in the shop which sold expensive clothes were the staff and the two members of A_._N_._JELL. Shin Woo forced a smile and a nod, glad that there was no one around to hear her exclamation.

"Wow, you're really tall and pretty!" The store assistant gazed at the disguised brunette in admiration. "What's your name?"

"Joo Eun."

"Joo Eun, huh? That's a pretty name," she said. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but seemed to remember her original purpose at Tae Kyung's impatient look.

"Anyway, come with me. I'll show you some of our best dresses!"

Shin Woo nodded with a smile. He followed the woman deeper into the store, keeping his gaze firmly in front.

"Here!" The woman's cheerful voice called out, and Shin Woo shifted his gaze to her. She was standing in front of a more isolated area with fewer clothes, holding out her hand towards the elaborate designs.

"Which one do you like?"

Shin Woo reluctantly turned his attention to the dresses on display. They were long and flowing, and indeed of elegant style, and just by looking he could tell they were definitely not cheap.

"I don't think I want something so expensive-"

"I think that wouldn't look too bad on her." A familiar drawl interrupted Shin Woo.

Shin Woo looked in slight surprise to where Tae Kyung was pointing. He watched as the sales assistant took the dress down for Tae Kyung, who held it out to him.

"Hold it."

Shin Woo received the dress from him, holding the flimsy material against himself. He tried not to fidget as Tae Kyung examined him with dark eyes, imagining how Joo Eun would look in the dress.

After a long moment of scrutinizing Shin Woo's feminine form, Tae Kyung nodded, as if confirming something to himself. He then turned to the store assistant.

"We'll buy this dress."

"You have good taste!" The woman said with a smile as she led them to the cashier. Her smile then turned apologetic. "Though, it's quite expensive."

"I can afford it." Tae Kyung said simply, going to stand in front of the counter with Shin Woo behind him. He took the dress away from Shin Woo, dumping it onto the counter.

The man behind the counter scanned the dress. When he was done, he packed it into their store's signature plastic bag, before placing it back onto the counter.

"That'll be 283643 Won."

Shin Woo stared in disbelief at Tae Kyung, who was handing his credit card over to the man like it was no big deal.

"You're paying so much for a dress?"

"Why not?" Tae Kyung gave a wry smirk. "It's for my girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Here," Shin Woo blinked as Tae Kyung held out the plastic bag towards him. "Keep it well."

The brunette nodded, before hesitantly reaching out to receive the dress Tae Kyung had bought for Joo Eun.

That's so sweet!" The shop assistant, who was standing nearby, gushed. "How I wish _my _boyfriend would do that for me!"

"Let's go." Shin Woo started as Tae Kyung grabbed hold of his arm, leading him out of the shop, leaving the shop assistant behind them shouting for them to have a good day.

"Where are we going?" Shin Woo questioned curiously as Tae Kyung directed him away from the clothing store. He guessed the black haired man didn't like the cheerful store assistant, who was probably a fan of his.

"To a place which sells jewellery."

"What…?"

"It's around here somewhere I think." Tae Kyung muttered to himself, as he swept his gaze across the various stores around them.

"Why are we going there?" Shin Woo asked, slightly annoyed that Tae Kyung was ignoring him.

But Tae Kyung didn't answer him. He had found the location of the jewellery shop, and Shin Woo almost stumbled as the vocalist increased his pace, pulling his disguised bandmate along with him.

It wasn't long before they reached the jewellery shop, and Tae Kyung released Shin Woo as he entered the store with his usual confident stride.

Shin Woo blinked, before sighing and following after Tae Kyung.

He ran his gaze around the bright room. There were only about four other people in the jewellery shop, one was a woman who was talking to a man who was probably one of the store assistants, and the other two were a young couple who were poring over the jewellery in the glass display case together with smiles on their faces.

And the last one was, of course, Tae Kyung. He was standing in his casual disguise with his arms crossed, and seemed to be frowning at the object he was examining, from what Shin Woo could see of his face uncovered by his cap.

The brunette made his way over to the black haired man curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to find something suitable for you." Tae Kyung said in mild annoyance, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"And why do I have to wear jewellery?" Shin Woo asked, resisting the urge to twitch.

Tae Kyung didn't even look at him. "Because you're my girlfriend."

Shin Woo wanted to retort to the vocalist's claim, but found that Tae Kyung was not even paying attention to him. He took a deep breath, before moving to Tae Kyung's side, his brown eyes scanning the many different types of jewellery in the display case.

The guitarist had never cared much for jewellery, with the exception of the silver earrings he wore, which was more of an accessory. No matter how much he looked, they all looked the same to him, they were just of different colours and made of different precious jewels.

But then, a glint caught his eye, and he shifted his gaze to the eye catching object.

"What about that one?"

Tae Kyung, who had moved a little to the side, returned to his original position to take a look at what had caught Shin Woo's attention.

"It's a pearl necklace," the black haired man observed as he stared at the exquisite piece of jewellery. He then turned to raise an eyebrow at Shin Woo.

"You like it?"

"It would look nice on Mi Nam." Shin Woo murmured to himself, unhearing of Tae Kyung's words.

Tae Kyung frowned. "Go Mi Nam is a man. He can't wear jewellery meant for girls." He said tersely.

Shin Woo blinked at him, as if Tae Kyung's words had forcibly snapped him out of a trance.

"Mi Nam is a girl."

"Go Mi Nam is a man," Tae Kyung repeated, his dark eyes drilling into puzzled brown ones. He raised an eyebrow, regarding Shin Woo in an almost condescending manner.

"How dare you think about another man when you're my girlfriend?"

Shin Woo stared at the frowning black haired man. He wasn't sure what Tae Kyung's motive was, but he could tell from his eyes that the vocalist was being serious; there was no spark of amusement in them this time round.

"_He's probably just saying that to keep me from thinking about Mi Nam_." Shin Woo scowled slightly. _"He's just jealous, as usual."_

The brown haired man narrowed his eyes. He returned Tae Kyung's challenging stare for a moment before the vocalist scoffed almost inaudibly and tore his gaze away from Shin Woo's, turning it to the side and waving a store assistant over.

"How can I help you, sir?" The brown haired woman smiled politely as she made her way over to Tae Kyung.

"Let me see that necklace." Tae Kyung replied shortly, as he gestured to the aforementioned object.

The woman nodded, opening the display case with a key and scooping up the necklace to place on top of the glass display.

Tae Kyung picked up the pearl necklace with a golden chain. Shin Woo watched as he unclasped the chain, before turning to him.

"Come closer."

Shin Woo reluctantly obeyed Tae Kyung's order. He stood still as Tae Kyung lowered his head, his hands going around Shin Woo to clasp the pearl necklace round his neck, feeling uncomfortable at his bandmate's close proximity.

He heard a tiny click, and then Tae Kyung withdrew. He ran his dark eyed gaze across Joo Eun, appraising his girlfriend and examining the pearl necklace he had helped her put on.

When he was satisfied with her appearance, he turned to the patiently waiting store assistant.

"I'll purchase this."

The woman smiled genially. "Come with me then."

Tae Kyung nodded. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand before following the woman to the cashier.

They soon crossed the short distance to their destination. Seeing the woman giving him an expectant look, Tae Kyung turned around, leaning forward to remove the pearl necklace from around Joo Eun's neck, gathering it carefully in his hand before handing it over to the woman at the cashier.

The brown haired woman packed the necklace neatly into a black jewellery box, before placing the box into a plastic bag decorated with patterns. She then raised her gaze to meet Tae Kyung's.

"That'll be 4654155 Won please."

Tae Kyung nodded. He was about to give the woman his credit card when there was a hand on his arm and a feminine voice said, "Wait!"

"I can't wear something so expensive," Shin Woo protested when Tae Kyung turned to face him. "Especially if I'm only going to be wearing it at the press conference!"

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow in return, before he smirked. "Your boyfriend is buying you something so _expensive,_ and you're planning to only wear it once?"

"I-"

"You'll just have to make sure you cross dress really well for your fans, won't you?"

Shin Woo shook his head, paying no heed to Tae Kyung's sarcastic words. "Let me pay for it." He moved to reach for his credit card, but realized he had left his wallet in the pocket of his pants at home. Shin Woo inwardly cursed.

When the guitarist looked back up, the woman was already scanning Tae Kyung's credit card. He watched as the black haired man took his credit card and his purchase, holding the latter out to Shin Woo.

"Take it."

Shin Woo numbly received the plastic bag from Tae Kyung, raising his brown eyed gaze to the vocalist.

"You really bought it…"

He inhaled deeply. "T-Thanks…"

An amused grin crossed Tae Kyung's lips at Shin Woo's stuttered reply. To his embarrassment, Shin Woo felt a light blush come upon his cheeks. He brushed it off as being embarrassed to have someone buy something so expensive for him when he didn't even want it.

"No problem." Tae Kyung replied casually. "I should treat my girlfriend well, shouldn't I?"

Shin Woo wanted to point out he hadn't even seemed to like his former public girlfriend, Yoo He Yi, but remembered there were people not in the know around them.

He started as Tae Kyung grabbed hold of his arm. The brunette looked up at Tae Kyung in surprise, whom had a rare smile on his face which, for an ephemeral moment, made him realize why Mi Nam had fallen in love with him.

"Let's go buy your shoes."

* * *

"Surely it wasn't that bad."

"It was," Shin Woo growled in reply. "It was _horrendous_."

Tae Kyung smirked, purposefully directing his gaze downwards. "Your legs look much nicer now."

"Pervert." Shin Woo said in disgust, then wanted to beat himself afterwards for saying the one word he never thought he would say.

Tae Kyung grinned, and had Shin Woo not been fuming in embarrassment and anger, he would have been quite surprised that the black haired man could produce such a carefree expression on his usually grumpy features.

But as it was, he knew the reason why Tae Kyung was so amused; at his own expense, of course.

"_No," Shin Woo said. "No. No. No. Never."_

"_Yes." Tae Kyung replied simply, but he was smirking. "And you don't have a choice."_

_He grabbed Shin Woo's arm, pulling the brunette into the place that was a man's worst nightmare._

"_No! Let me go!" Shin Woo was trying desperately to keep his cool as he tried to snatch his arm away from Tae Kyung's rough grip. "Release me, Hwang Ta-"_

_Shin Woo was cut off by Tae Kyung's hand over his mouth. The vocalist raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_Do you want everybody in this mall to know who I am?"_

_Shin Woo shook his head._

"_No? Then shut up." With those words, he removed his hand from Shin Woo's mouth, pushing him forward towards the ominous reclined chair._

"_Lie down."_

_Shin Woo, who had been looking warily towards the innocent looking chair, glared at Tae Kyung stubbornly. "I refuse."_

"_You refuse?" Shin Woo nodded. Tae Kyung raised both eyebrows. "I see."_

"_Then maybe I should call Go Mi Nam here, so that she'll know what a coward you are."_

"_Why don't _you_ wax your legs?" Shin Woo retorted, irritated that Tae Kyung was taunting him with the mention of Mi Nam._

"_I don't have to be a girl." Tae Kyung said bluntly. Without warning, he grabbed hold of Shin Woo's shoulders and pushed him down onto the white chair._

_He then turned, calling out to the man nearby. "She's ready." _

_The man who came over had slightly long black hair and a genial smile. He stooped down and lifted Shin Woo's left leg, applying wax over the smooth skin. When he spoke, his voice was deep but light._

"_She's your girlfriend?"_

_Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. "None of your business."_

_The man gave an amused chuckle. "Relax, I was just asking," he said mildly. "I won't steal her from you."_

_He looked up. "Though, I must admit she is pretty," he said, feeling along Shin Woo's leg. "And has a surprisingly muscular leg as well."_

"_I made her work out with me." Tae Kyung lied with a straight face. _

"_And she's _my _girlfriend."_

_The man smiled. "I know that." He finished applying wax to Shin Woo's left leg, putting it down and lifting the other._

_Shin Woo, who had been silently listening to Tae Kyung and the man's short conversation, snapped back to reality when the man began sticking the cloth to his skin._

_He shot Tae Kyung an irritated glare, starting to struggle against the vocalist's hold on his shoulders, as he raised his hands to push the black haired man forcefully away, growling. _

"_I told you I didn't want to wax my legs."_

_Tae Kyung glared. He grabbed hold of Shin Woo's wrists, pinning them down to the armchair. "Keep still."_

_He moved his gaze to the man, who was looking at them in surprise._

"_She's just afraid of the pain." _

_The man nodded. "That's understandable," he said. "But I can't do my job properly if she doesn't stop struggling."_

_Tae Kyung gave a short nod. "I understand." He moved his gaze to Shin Woo, who was glaring at him in defiance._

"_You're going too far."_

"_It's for your own good," Tae Kyung said simply. He leaned close to Shin Woo, whispering in his ear. _

"_You better keep still, or I'll have to _punish_ you."_

_Shin Woo stared at him stoically. "I'm not afraid." This time, he wouldn't be caught off guard by a mere kiss on the forehead, even if it was from Tae Kyung.  
_

_Tae Kyung smirked. "Really?" He drawled tauntingly._

_Shin Woo met his eyes unflinchingly._

_An evil smile crossed Tae Kyung's lips at the determination in Shin Woo's eyes. Before the guitarist could react, he released one of Shin Woo's wrists, placing a hand behind his neck and jerking the brunette's face towards him, before bending down to kiss him like he would have done had Shin Woo really been his lover._

_Shin Woo's eyes widened. His body lapsed into a still state as Tae Kyung kissed him soundly, one hand going down his back to run his fingers along long black curls. Tae Kyung's sudden surprising action had tuned out his usually sharp senses to his surroundings. All he could taste was Tae Kyung's kiss, all he could feel was Tae Kyung's hand in his hair and all he could see were the vocalist's dark eyes._

_Shin Woo didn't know how long the kiss lasted. He only remembered staring dumbly at Tae Kyung when he withdrew, regarding Shin Woo with a satisfied smirk on his lips._

"_Be a man." The vocalist murmured, his amused dark eyes mocking Shin Woo's shocked state._

_He then shifted his attention to the man, who had finished sticking the cloth on Shin Woo's exposed legs._

_They shared a nod, which Shin Woo caught out of the corner of his eye. Tae Kyung turned back to him. He leaned forward, pinning Shin Woo's wrists above his head with one hand, a malicious grin on his lips which sent dread pooling at the pit of Shin Woo's stomach._

"_Never!" He yelled, panic invading his mind. He began to struggle anew against Tae Kyung's strong grip. "Never! Never! Never! No- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Shin Woo never remembered screaming so loudly in his entire life. _

Shin Woo grimaced, wincing at the memory. He forced away the flush on his cheeks from the embarrassing memory, shooting an annoyed glare at Tae Kyung, who looked extremely amused.

"You can just treat it as payment for all the things I've bought you."

Shin Woo ignored him. "Stop smiling." He snapped, not wanting to know how Tae Kyung knew what he was thinking.

His annoyance grew as Tae Kyung's smile widened, though he did turn his attention back to the road in front of him.

"Why should I?" He said casually, glancing back at Shin Woo with mirth in his eyes. "After all, I finally know what Kang Shin Woo's scream sounds like."

"It's nice music," Tae Kyung spoke lightly, as his hand produced his phone from his pocket. "Maybe I should listen to it again."

A horrible realization struck Shin Woo at the sight of the vocalist's phone.

"'You. Didn't."

Tae Kyung smirked. "Did I?" He asked mockingly, meeting Shin Woo's horrified eyes.

His thumb pushed a button on his phone, causing a girl's deafening, high-pitched scream to erupt from the device, which made Shin Woo's blood run cold.

"You really did..." he whispered as Tae Kyung pressed the stop button before smirking and keeping his phone.

When he had recovered from his shock, Shin Woo quickly darted forward, deftly fishing Tae Kyung's phone out of his pocket.

The brunette punched the sole button on Tae Kyung's phone. A screen with numbers in boxes greeted him, and he stared.

"Pass code!_?_" Shin Woo exclaimed in surprise, having totally forgotten about the special security feature of Tae Kyung's phone. He put down all the four number combinations he could think of, scowling in annoyance at the constant sound of mocking laughter.

"What's the pass code_!_?"

"9889." Tae Kyung replied casually. He smirked as Shin Woo desperately tried the number, only to be met with the same laughter, taunting him at his failure.

"You tricked me!"

Tae Kyung turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, his lips curled in amusement.

"You're surprisingly gullible, aren't you?"

Shin Woo glared. He flung Tae Kyung's phone back at him, which he caught easily.

"What do you want?"

Tae Kyung turned his attention back to the front, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I want you to be a real, convincing girl for the whole of tomorrow."

"No way," Shin Woo immediately said, glowering. "I'm still a man. I'll only be a girl when I have to; just before and during the press conference."

"Ah I see," Tae Kyung said mildly. His hand reached for his phone again. "I'll just have to lower the pitch then, before posting the _manly_ Kang Shin Woo's _scream_ on A.N. JELL's official website for his fan girls to hear."

"I'm sure your fan girls would appreciate your new kind of music."

"…You wouldn't dare."

Tae Kyung smirked. "Maybe I won't even have to lower the pitch," he said casually, his thumb moving to access the internet from his phone.

He turned to Shin Woo challengingly, thumb poised over the button. "Want to try?"

"_What am I saying? He'll definitely do it." _Shin Woo thought in irritation to himself. _"I have no choice but to comply."_

Sometimes Shin Woo couldn't help but think that Tae Kyung had claimed him as his girlfriend just to put him in an uncomfortable situation for his own twisted amusement, instead of to get rid of Yoo He Yi.

He gritted his teeth at the thought. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

Shin Woo glared as Tae Kyung's lips twitched. "I'll do as you want; I'll be a _girl_ for the whole of tomorrow, if you don't let anyone hear…_that."_

"Of course," Tae Kyung said agreeably. He glanced at the seething Shin Woo out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to worry Joo Eun, a _man_ always keeps his promise."

Shin Woo scowled. Being as perceptive as the black haired man probably knew, he could tell that Tae Kyung was both taunting him with the fact that he had to be a girl the next day while Tae Kyung could remain a man, at the same time reminding him to keep his promise to be a girl, as a man. It was the second time in the day he felt annoyance at the vocalist's unique ability to wield sarcasm like a weapon.

Not feeling up for another verbal battle with Tae Kyung, Shin Woo turned his gaze to the fast moving scenery. He should have been wary of an ulterior motive when Tae Kyung had suddenly bought all those ridiculously expensive items for him voluntarily.

Sitting in silence alone with Tae Kyung in the car reminded him of the recent kiss he had been forced into by the black haired man. Shin Woo grimaced, wiping the back of his hand across his lips.

Of course, he had demanded Tae Kyung about his daring action, but the other man had just replied simply that he had the liberty to kiss his girlfriend whenever he wanted, and that besides, didn't Shin Woo himself say that he wasn't afraid of his warning?

Shin Woo had felt annoyed, but didn't want to dwell on it any further; it would only show the smug Tae Kyung that he was affected and had been caught off guard for the second time by him.

Shin Woo sighed. He thought of Mi Nam, wishing he could kiss her to get rid of the unappealing memory.

But he knew it would be ungentlemanly and overboard if he were to demand a kiss from her because Tae Kyung had kissed him. And Shin Woo would never want to do anything that would make Mi Nam feel uncomfortable, no matter how much he himself wanted it.

"_Mi Nam…"_

Tae Kyung glanced back at Shin Woo, who had a slightly sad smile on his lips. He felt like asking what was wrong, but brushed the thought away in annoyance.

"_Since when did I care for Kang Shin Woo?"_

Despite his thought, the black haired man couldn't help but feel a strange but slightly familiar feeling prick at his cold heart as he gazed at Shin Woo's melancholic visage one last time, before shifting his dark eyed gaze back onto the road.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tae Kyung's car to reach the mansion. Soon Shin Woo was collecting his purchases; or rather, Tae Kyung's purchases and getting out of Tae Kyung's car, heading up the stairs to the veranda.

Shin Woo blinked in surprise as he was greeted by the sight of Jeremy and Mi Nam sitting on the veranda, as if they had been waiting for their bandmates to come back.

"Hyung, you're back!" Jeremy smiled brightly, getting up. He was carrying a phone and a piece of paper in his hand, and he presented the objects to Shin Woo.

"Look, I bought you a phone!" He grinned. "Mi Nam and I have even programmed your number into our contacts!"

"Her name's Joo Eun." Tae Kyung pointed out dryly as Shin Woo took the white phone and paper with its number from Jeremy, staring at them in surprise.

"Oh yeah…"

Shin Woo smiled at Jeremy in appreciation. "You didn't really have to get me a phone, Jeremy, but thanks."

Unexpectedly, Jeremy didn't return his smile. He was staring at Shin Woo with furrowed eyebrows, an intent look on his face.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy snapped out of stupor at the sound of the feminine concerned voice. He gave the black haired girl in front of him a smile, shifting his gaze to the side.

"S-Sorry, I was just staring at…your earrings," the blond nodded to himself. "Y-Yeah! You should take them off, shouldn't you?"

Shin Woo raised his hand. He brushed his thumb against the accessory in realization, before proceeding to remove the round silver earrings from his ears.

"Sorry," he gave a sheepish smile. "I guess I forgot about them."

"It's alright!" Jeremy seemed to be his cheery self again, though there was something in his eyes Shin Woo couldn't identify.

"By the way…where's your voice changer? I don't see it…"

Shin Woo placed a hand on his neck, feeling along the skin where his Adam's apple was. "It's around here somewhere. It looks like a thick bandage and is camouflaged against my skin, so you can't really see it."

"Really? That's so cool!" Jeremy exclaimed excitedly. He sprang from his seat, grinning. "An invisible voice changer that completely changes the sound of your voice…it's like in one of those spy movies!"

"Can I see it? Can I see it!_?_"

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at the hyper Jeremy, staring at him in mild annoyance. "My girlfriend's voice is not a toy for you to play with, Jeremy."

"Oh right…" Jeremy said in disappointment, deflating. He then seemed to remember something, and brightened again.

"Hy- I-I mean, Joo Eun, you have to look good for the press conference right? Because I bought you something!"

"What is it?"

"Earrings!" Jeremy replied cheerfully. "Wait here!"

Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed as Jeremy dashed off the veranda and into the mansion. He looked questioningly at Mi Nam, who merely gave him a secretive smile. She seemed to be clutching onto something in her hand, but Shin Woo couldn't tell what it was.

"Sorry, Joo Eun," Mi Nam apologized lightly. "But Jeremy insisted."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "It's alright, I understand."

"They weren't too expensive, were they?"

"Well-"

Before Mi Nam could reply, Jeremy sprinted into the open. He stopped in front of Shin Woo, holding out the small white box in his hand to the surprised guitarist.

"Here!"

Shin Woo took the jewellery box from Jeremy's hand. He hesitated, before lifting the clasp on it.

The guitarist's eyes widened at the sight of what Jeremy had bought for him. Pierced into styrofoam were two black pearl ear studs. The precious jewels on them shone with a deep luster and unique overtone, making them more beautiful than others he had glimpsed at the jewellery store with Tae Kyung.

"Jeremy…how much did these cost?"

"Eh…I've forgotten," Jeremy shrugged. "I just gave the cashier girl my credit card."

"These are South Sea pearls, aren't they?" Tae Kyung asked as he stared at the rare black pearls on the earrings.

Jeremy put a hand to his chin. He frowned in thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah…I think that's what the store assistant told me."

"If that's the case, they probably cost at least 868313 Won _($1000)_." Tae Kyung said. He narrowed his eyes at the jewellery. "And with the quality of these pearls…"

Shin Woo frowned at Tae Kyung's words. He turned to Jeremy. "Sorry, but you shouldn't have bought such an expensive item…I'm only going to be wearing it at the press conference."

"Oh." Jeremy blinked, before grinning. "It's okay Sh- I mean, Joo Eun. I'm kind of rich, remember?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo nodded, recalling Jeremy's status as a noble in England.

"But…"

First Tae Kyung had bought him the pearl necklace, and now Jeremy had bought him black pearl earrings. Shin Woo sighed, feeling guilty that his bandmates had spent their money on expensive jewellery which he wasn't even going to be wearing after the press conference.

Jeremy must have seen his regretful expression, for Shin Woo blinked at the feeling of a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to the sight of Jeremy's reassuring smile. "It's alright if you're only going to be wearing them at the press conference. I can always just give them to my mother when you don't need them anymore."

He smiled brightly. "After all, she _adores_ jewellery!"

"So, cheer up!"

"Oh," Shin Woo said. It took him a short moment to comprehend Jeremy's words fully, and when he did, he found himself smiling again. "That's good."

"Thanks, Jeremy."

Jeremy grinned a wide grin which practically conveyed the message that it was no problem. He then removed his hand from Shin Woo's shoulder, turning to Mi Nam as Shin Woo closed and placed the white box into one of his plastic bags.

"Don't you have something to give Joo Eun too, Mi Nam?"

At Jeremy's statement, the other members of A. focused their attention on Mi Nam, who fidgeted, resisting the urge to duck her head.

"But my present's not as great as yours…" Mi Nam spoke hesitantly. Her hand closed around the object she was holding more tightly. "I don't think it's good enough for Joo Eun to use…"

"It'll be fine!" Jeremy assured her with a smile. He then moved his gaze to Shin Woo. "Right, Joo Eun?"

Shin Woo smiled in agreement. "Of course."

He locked his gaze with Mi Nam's doubtful one. "I would really like to see what you got me."

Mi Nam hesitated, before she raised her arm. She stretched it out in Shin Woo's direction, avoiding his gaze as she let her fingers part.

"Here…"

Shin Woo peered curiously at the object in Mi Nam's palm. It was a silver hairclip, shaped like a teardrop. A bridge of silver branched out from each of its ends, meeting in the middle. A small, pink pearl was situated on top of the silver bridge, giving off a faint glimmer in the light.

"_Why is everyone giving me items with pearls on them all of a sudden?" _Shin Woo couldn't help but think.

"Um, I wanted to get one with a silver pearl on it, but couldn't find it…" Mi Nam spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Joo Eun…"

Shin Woo blinked in realization. _"Oh that's right; it's because of 'my' name."_

Seeing Mi Nam's sad face, Shin Woo moved to comfort her. "It's alright Mi Nam, this one looks nice too."

Innocent brown eyes blinked, before their owner looked at him in surprise.

"You like it?"

It was almost amusing how the same phrase could be made out by two different people to hold completely different messages. Shin Woo smiled at Mi Nam, who was staring at him hopefully.

"Yeah…" he reassured her.

The guitarist inhaled. "It's…pretty…"

"Really…?"

"_If you were to wear it." _Shin Woo thought. But he nodded anyway with a smile as he thought of Mi Nam wearing the hairclip, causing a relieved smile to appear on Mi Nam's soft features.

"Thank God!" Mi Nam said happily in relief. She smiled shyly. "I was afraid you wouldn't like it…"

"Can I help you put it on, Joo Eun?"

Shin Woo nodded, albeit reluctantly. He watched as Mi Nam smiled, getting off her seat and making her way over to his disguised form. He bent his head down so she wouldn't have to get on her tiptoes to reach him.

Shin Woo closed his eyes, relishing in the gentle touch his love bestowed on him as she slid her fingers across his forehead, sweeping stray strands of black hair which had been obscuring his vision to the side and pushing them down firmly. He felt her breath on his skin as there was a soft sound, before her other hand reached forward to attach the hairclip to his black hair.

Shin Woo heard a fairly soft sound which indicated that Mi Nam had fixed the hairclip to his hair. He felt Mi Nam's hand brush lightly against his face as she withdrew, and lifted his head, opening his eyes to meet her bright visage.

"You look so pretty, Joo Eun!"

That's right; he was Joo Eun right now, a girl like Mi Nam. It was why she had offered to help him put the hairclip on in the first place, and why he had been able to feel her gentle touch in the process.

Shin Woo felt a sharp stab of disappointment at the thought, but he covered it up with a smile. "Thank you, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam beamed brightly back. "You're welcome, Joo Eun!"

Joo Eun; it was the name everyone around him had been calling him lately. Even Jeremy had begun using it. It wasn't easy to be a girl when he wasn't one, and Shin Woo suddenly found himself feeling weary.

"What's up with you?" Surprisingly, it was Tae Kyung who had noticed his change of mood first.

"I'm not Joo Eun." The words left his mouth before he realized.

"What?"

"We know that, Shin Woo hyung!" Jeremy said, smiling. "But, we have to call you that so you'll get used to the name, right?"

"The press conference is tomorrow, you know." Tae Kyung reminded him once he had gotten over his surprise.

"Do you not like it, Shin Woo hyung?" Mi Nam fretted, a mixture of worry and guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm the one who suggested to Hyung-nim and Jeremy that we should help you prepare for the press conference…"

Shin Woo looked at Mi Nam. "So…all this is to help me prepare for the press conference?"

"Of course," Tae Kyung said, raising an eyebrow as Shin Woo moved his gaze in his direction. He scoffed. "What else could it be for?"

"We're here for you…Shin Woo hyung," Mi Nam started hesitantly. Shin Woo turned to her, and she gathered up her courage.

"Shin Woo hyung; you and Jeremy accepted me when you found out I was a girl…" Mi Nam said, her confidence growing as she met Shin Woo's slightly surprised eyes.

"And…although you're not revealing anything surprising right now, I still want to help you in your problem, just like you helped me with mine."

Shin Woo's gaze softened. "Mi Nam…"

Yeah!" Jeremy agreed readily. He grinned cheerfully, but there was a sincere light in his eyes. "We're friends; so we have to help one another right?"

"Remember how we helped Mi Nam hide her identity as a girl?" Jeremy asked with a kind smile. "Now we'll help prevent anyone from finding out you're a guy."

Shin Woo smiled genuinely at him. "Thanks, Jeremy."

Jeremy returned his smile with a blinding one of his own. "You're welcome, hyung!"

"If anyone finds out my girlfriend is actually my bandmate Kang Shin Woo, my reputation would be ruined." Tae Kyung added dryly, but he was smiling almost imperceptibly.

Jeremy grinned. "Don't worry Shin Woo hyung, we'll help you cope!" The blond reassured him brightly, moving forward to clap a hand on his shoulder.

Mi Nam smiled. "I will help you to the best of my ability." She said determinedly, meeting his eyes.

"I have to help my own girlfriend, don't I?" Shin Woo didn't have to look to see who had spoken that line.

But he looked anyway. Tae Kyung was, as usual, smirking in amusement. Shin Woo then turned to Jeremy, who was grinning widely, before he finally rested his gaze on Mi Nam, who was giving him an encouraging smile, much like the one she had given him at lunch earlier in the day.

"Thank you, everyone." And he meant it.

Jeremy's grin widened, if that was even possible. "Alright, let's head back into the mansion! It's going to be dinner time soon!" He announced cheerfully.

Shin Woo shook his head, following the blond and smiling at his enthusiasm as he raced to the living room.

Jeremy smiled back at him as he plopped down onto the couch, before he noticed something, causing him to blink.

"Shin Woo hyung…your legs…they're…"

"It's a long story," Shin Woo replied stiffly. He turned, heading towards the stairs, speaking with a casual tone. "I'll go change and put these in my room."

"He waxed his legs." Tae Kyung said, sounding like he was resisting the urge to grin.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "What? Really!_?_"

"He forced me to." Shin Woo spat back, glaring at his amused bandmate.

Jeremy winced as Tae Kyung's smirk grew. "Hyung…you're evil! How could you?"

Mi Nam blinked, tilting her head to the side questioningly. "Jeremy…what did Hyung-nim do?"

Jeremy pointed accusingly at the amused Tae Kyung, glowering. "He made Shin Woo hyung wax his legs!"

"Waxing…you mean removing hair?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh…but what's wrong? Is it painful?"

"Very," Jeremy nodded solemnly. He clutched his own legs protectively to himself, shuddering at the very thought. "It's every man's worst nightmare!"

Tae Kyung smirked. "You should have heard him scream," he said, amusement in his voice. He then paused, before his lips curved into something which looked like a grin. "Actually, you can still hear him scream."

Shin Woo watched in horror as Tae Kyung retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Hwang Tae Kyung, don't you dare!"

"Come and get it." Tae Kyung waved the phone in his hand tauntingly at the agitated Shin Woo.

Jeremy leapt up from the couch in Shin Woo's defence. "Hyung, don't be mean!"

"What are you talking about? You want to hear it too, don't you?"

"N-No I don't!"

"Ah Hyung-nim, don't bully Shin Woo hyung!" Mi Nam reprimanded Tae Kyung's actions lightly. She fished his phone out of his hand, leaving him blinking in surprise.

Mi Nam smiled at the surprised Shin Woo. "Don't worry Shin Woo hyung…I'll delete it for you."

"Give that back to me!" Tae Kyung scowled, snatching his phone back from Mi Nam just as she was about to enter the pass code. He glared at her. "You even have the audacity to take something of mine now?"

"I was just helping Shin Woo hyung because you were bullying him!" Mi Nam retorted.

Tae Kyung shifted his gaze to the side. "Tch. Bullying? I was just playing with him…" the vocalist muttered under his breath.

Mi Nam blinked curiously. "Since when did you play with Shin Woo hyung?"

Tae Kyung blinked, before quickly correcting himself, turning to Mi Nam. "Play? Play with Shin Woo? What nonsense are you saying, Go Mi Nam?"

"But you said-"

"I said I was offering him a deal," Tae Kyung interrupted. He smirked. "I told him he has to act like a girl tomorrow and I won't let anyone hear his _manly scream._"

"That's not offering a deal, hyung! That's blackmail!" Jeremy protested indignantly.

"It is." Tae Kyung said simply, raising an eyebrow.

"A _deal_ which I accepted," Shin Woo added grudgingly. He glowered at Tae Kyung. "So you better keep your part of the deal."

"Of course Joo Eun, didn't I tell you a man always keeps his promise?" Tae Kyung said smoothly. "I was just reminding you of our deal."

"You didn't have to remind me. I remember it quite clearly." Shin Woo spoke dryly. He sent an annoyed glare at Tae Kyung at the smirk on his love rival's face, before ascending the stairs to his room.

Jeremy shook his head as his bandmate was out of sight. He turned his gaze to Tae Kyung. "Hyung! Why do you treat Shin Woo hyung so badly?_!_"

"Yeah, Hyung-nim! He's helping you, you know!" Mi Nam agreed heartily, frowning.

Tae Kyung scoffed. "I want to see his reaction." He said shortly, before departing for his room.

Jeremy and Mi Nam stared at their retreating leader in mild surprise for a while in silence, before the former turned to the latter, speaking hesitantly.

"Mi Nam…you're a girl, right?"

Mi Nam nodded slowly. "Yes…"

Jeremy looked around warily. Noticing there was no one else around, he leaned closer to her and whispered. "Then…do you think Joo Eun is pretty?"

"Eh?"

"J-Joo Eun; I-I mean, as a girl, do you think Joo Eun is pretty?" Jeremy stumbled over his words.

Mi Nam thought for a while, before nodding with a smile. "Yeah! Joo Eun is very pretty!"

"H-How pretty?"

Mi Nam blinked. She put a finger to her chin, contemplating. "Well, I think she's very pretty; as pretty as Hyung-nim is handsome!"

"…You think Tae Kyung is handsome?"

"Um, yeah…" Mi Nam replied hesitantly. She waved her hands nervously. "But that's because I'm his fan and I admire him!"

"Oh…"

"Ah, Jeremy let's watch TV!" Mi Nam said cheerfully, bringing Jeremy out of his thoughts. She sat herself down on a beanbag, with the remote control in her hand. "There should be a funny show on at this time!"

"Oh alright!' Jeremy smiled brightly. He sat down beside Mi nam, grinning and deciding to forget his doubts for the time being.

After all; he thought with a happy grin as he watched Mi Nam laugh cutely at the funny antics of the characters on the television screen, he was spending time and having fun with the one girl he loved, just as he had done earlier that day.


	13. Alternate Episode 14: Part 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.**

**Warnings: Slash, cross dressing, possible OOCness.**

* * *

It was the evening of the day of the press conference. A.N. JELL was eating dinner when the front door opened, causing their members to turn their attention to the new occupant of the room.

Manager Ma stood at the entrance of the mansion. He smiled at them. "Sorry for disturbing, but President Ahn said that Tae Kyung and his girlfriend should get ready for the press conference now."

Tae Kyung nodded. He ate a few more bites, before turning to his girlfriend, who had finished eating.

"Go change. We'll clear the table."

"Don't you need to change too?" Joo Eun asked curiously.

"I won't take long."

"Alright," Joo Eun nodded. She stood up gracefully, giving Manager Ma a quick smile before ascending the stairs.

"Is she going to wear something special for the press conference?" Manager Ma questioned, staring at Joo Eun.

"You'll see." Tae Kyung replied simply as he, Jeremy and Mi Nam started to clear the table.

"Ah, let me help." Manager Ma said. He gave Tae Kyung a friendly smile. "In the meantime, you can go change."

"But then, you'll have to do it alone," Jeremy pointed out. Manager Ma blinked at him, and he continued. "Mi Nam and I are attending the press conference too."

"Yeah!" Mi Nam agreed. She smiled. "We want to be there to give support to Hyung-nim and Joo Eun."

"Oh I see." Manager Ma said in realization.

Then something occurred to him, and he voiced, puzzled, "By the way, where's Shin Woo? Isn't he attending the press conference too?"

Jeremy and Mi Nam froze, but Tae Kyung replied easily as he cleared the plates, "He has a date with his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend? But isn't that Mi Nam?"

"She's his fake girlfriend. He's on a date with his real girlfriend now." Tae Kyung said smoothly.

"What? Shin Woo has an actual girlfriend_?_!" Manager Ma exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't know that!"

"Y-Yeah, Shin Woo hyung doesn't like to talk about his love life." Jeremy stuttered slightly, admiring Tae Kyung's ability to lie without flinching.

"Is that so…" Manager Ma said, sending a sympathetic look in Mi Nam's direction, who merely blinked in return.

"What's the matter, Manager Ma?"

"Eh? Ah, it's nothing…" Manager Ma said, resisting the urge to ask Mi Nam why she was so unaffected by the unexpected news.

"Oh okay…"

While Manager Ma was pitying the oblivious Mi Nam in his kind heart, Tae Kyung's sharp ears heard the sound of barely audible footsteps.

"She's back."

The remaining members of A.N. JELL and Manager Ma turned at his remark, staring with varying emotions in their eyes at the sight of the pretty girl before them.

Joo Eun smiled as she stepped lightly with heelless gladiator shoes down the stairs. She was clad in a glamorous dress with a high neckline and long sleeves. Its top was a lovely creamy white, which slowly faded to a beautiful light sky blue down the length of the dress, before darkening to a tone of azure, a rich royal blue.

A necklace with a chain of olive gold rested around her slender neck. The chain was connected by a double helix pattern, the golden rings deviating before coming to meet at the end of the necklace, curling around a single, silver pearl which shimmered in the light, shining with a deep, celestial luster and emanating a heavenly glow.

It didn't take long for Joo Eun to reach the bottom of the stairs. As the black haired beauty made her way towards the staring people, they could see black pearl ear studs resting snugly on her ears, which glimmered as she moved under the light.

Joo Eun smiled as she came to a stop in front of the members of A.N. JELL and Manager Ma. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when a loud sound shattered the silence in the atmosphere.

At once, everyone seemed to snap out of their daze. They whipped their heads in the direction of the sound, and found Jeremy staring at the ground in surprise, where broken pieces of the plate he had been carrying laid.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" The blond exclaimed. He knelt, reaching out to scoop up the sharp pieces, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

Jeremy blinked, before turning his gaze to Joo Eun, who was smiling at him reassuringly.

"I'll do it." She said. She then turned her brown eyes to Mi Nam and Tae Kyung.

"You guys can go change. I'll help clear up the dishes."

"I-I'll go put these dishes in the kitchen first." Mi Nam stuttered, before walking away quickly to do just that.

Tae Kyung snorted. He locked his gaze with Joo Eun's for a moment, before following Mi Nam to the kitchen with his own pile of dishes in his arms.

Joo Eun's smile seemed to falter for a moment. But she soon recovered, turning her attention back to Jeremy who was still staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Are you okay, Jeremy?"

"Eh?" Jeremy blinked. He then noticed Joo Eun frowning slightly at him in concern, and managed a weak smile. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

"I see," the black haired girl said. A relieved smile crossed her lips and she leaned forward to gather the pieces of broken plate carefully into her hands.

"You should go change, Jeremy. I'll handle this."

"Alright…" Jeremy nodded numbly. He slowly got to his feet, his eyes on his disguised bandmate the whole time. He stared at Joo Eun for several seconds, before shaking his head to himself, tearing his gaze away from her kneeling slender form and sprinting up the stairs to his room.

The sight of Jeremy retreating shook Manager Ma out of his reverie. He quickly made his way over to Joo Eun, stooping down to help pick up the shattered pieces.

"Here, let me help," he said kindly, helping her to pick up the pieces off the floor.

A smile crossed Joo Eun's features, and Manager Ma caught a silver glint off her hair as she looked up at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Manager Ma."

Manager Ma stared. She seemed almost like He Yi with her polite words and grateful smile, but there was something more genuine about them than those of Tae Kyung's former girlfriend.

"_Perhaps it's because she really means it, not like Yoo He Yi." _Manager Ma thought to himself.

The bespectacled man gave Joo Eun a smile. "There's no need to thank me." He said simply.

He then winked at her playfully. "After all, all the other men left because they were stunned by your beauty, weren't they?"

Joo Eun laughed lightly. "Surely not; I told them to go and change," she said easily, but there was a glimmer of surprise and something else in her eyes.

Now that he was near Joo Eun, Manager Ma couldn't help but recognize something familiar about her brown eyes. He felt like he'd seen them before, but couldn't think of where.

Noticing Manager Ma staring at her, Joo Eun carefully scooped a few more pieces of broken plate into her hands before getting up.

She smiled down at the black haired man. "I'll go throw these away."

"Ah…I'll go with you." Manager Ma said. He quickly gathered the remaining pieces into his hands, before standing to join Joo Eun.

The black haired girl nodded with a smile. Manager Ma followed her to the dustbin, where she deposited the pieces in her hands into it. She waited for him to do the same, before making her way back to the dining table.

Manager Ma watched as the tall girl placed the remaining plates in her arms. He moved to help her, but she stopped him with a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, I can carry them by myself." She assured.

Manager Ma nodded. There was something almost familiar about her smile too, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"_Ah, I must have seen it on Yoo He Yi," _Manager Ma brushed the familiar feeling off. _"I mean, who else could I have seen it on?"_

"Manager Ma." A feminine voice sounded, interrupting the black haired man from his thoughts.

He raised his gaze to Joo Eun, who was smiling at him. She had finished placing the plates in the kitchen.

"Sorry, but we had a bad first meeting, didn't we?" She said apologetically.

The black haired girl held out her hand. "My name's Joo Eun. Nice to meet you."

"Eh? Ah, I already know that," Manager Ma replied. "You're Tae Kyung's girlfriend right?"

Joo Eun nodded, and Manager Ma smiled, reaching forward to grasp her hand. "Well, nice to meet you Joo Eun. My name's Hoon Yi, but you can call me Manager Ma."

"I know," Joo Eun said simply. She shook Manager Ma's hand, before withdrawing. "Mi Nam told me about you."

"S-He did?"

"Yeah, he said you've helped him out a lot."

"Oh…" Manager Ma blinked. He smiled, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Well, he's a good kid…" he said vaguely.

Then something came to him, and he couldn't help voicing, "If you don't mind me asking, why are your fingers so…"

"Calloused?" Joo Eun continued for him. Manager Ma nodded hesitantly, and she smiled.

"That's because I play the guitar."

"…You play the guitar?"

"Yeah," Joo Eun nodded. Her smile turned playful. "You look surprised. Is it because I don't look the type?"

"Yeah," Manager Ma said without thinking. He then realized what he had said, and quickly moved to correct his words. "Uh, I mean-"

To his surprise, Joo Eun chuckled. "It's alright," she said, grinning slightly at the flustered man. "Many other people have told me that before."

"Oh…"

Joo Eun gave him another one of her smiles, and Manager Ma couldn't help but feel his face heat up at the sight of her pretty visage.

"_Ah…she's so pretty; and talented too!" _Manager Ma thought to himself somewhat wistfully, remembering how Joo Eun had told him she could play the guitar.

"_If only I was younger…oh wait, she's Tae Kyung's girlfriend." _Manager Ma sighed. _"How could I have forgotten?"_

"What are you two doing?"

Manager Ma blinked at the sound of the familiar voice. He shifted his gaze to Tae Kyung, who was standing behind them with Jeremy and Mi Nam, frowning impatiently.

"Ah, Tae Kyung, Jeremy, Mi Nam, you're back!" Manager Ma exclaimed in slight surprise. He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I didn't notice…"

"Because you were too busy staring at my girlfriend?" Tae Kyung asked dryly.

"Eh? Ah no, I wasn't! I was just-"

The dark haired vocalist ignored the protesting Manager Ma, striding forward instead. He stopped beside Joo Eun, raising his eyes to meet her stare before letting out a small scoff and reaching his hand forward to grab hold of her arm.

Joo Eun stiffened a little, but kept the smile on her face. She watched as Tae Kyung turned around to face his bandmates and manager, speaking seriously.

"It's time."

* * *

"So, I heard you had them all fooled."

"I only had to fool Manager Ma," Shin Woo said, closing his eyes as his stylist did his makeup. "Mi Nam, Tae Kyung and Jeremy already knew."

"Ah yes, he seemed quite enamored with you, didn't he?"

"He was probably just surprised." Shin Woo replied, not wanting to entertain the possibility of their manager liking him; well, his female disguise.

"Hmm." Noona made a thoughtful sound. She added a little more blusher to Shin Woo's cheeks before placing the brush down.

"Open your eyes."

Shin Woo obeyed her command. He tried not to fidget as Noona applied mascara to his face, darkening and lengthening his eyelashes to make him look more like the girl he was supposed to be.

He could hear her putting down the tube and brush and closed his eyes just as she brushed her thumb across his right eyebrow, using the soft brush to carefully stroke against his closed eyelids.

"Alright, we're almost done," Shin Woo heard his coordinator speak. "You can open your eyes now."

Shin Woo blinked open his eyes, just in time to see Noona holding a small cylindrical pink bottle and stretching her hand out to apply lip gloss to his lips.

It didn't take long for her to finish the last part of Shin Woo's make up. The guitarist watched as she smiled in satisfaction, withdrawing her brush from Shin Woo's lips.

"You look prettier now, if that's even possible," Noona said proudly. She smirked, before moving aside so that Shin Woo could see himself in the mirror. "Look!"

Shin Woo looked. Staring back at him was a beautiful dress clad girl with big brown eyes and long, flowing, ebony black hair, which brushed against the nape of her neck as she tilted her head slightly to the side. She had long, feminine eyelashes, which were darkened slightly by eye shadow. Her smooth cheeks were slightly pink, and her lips glimmered with a mildly glossy luster.

"…I don't even look like myself at all."

"Of course you don't!" Noon declared loudly, pride in her voice. She sent a satisfied smirk in the perturbed Shin Woo's direction. "After all, _I'm_ your, or rather, Joo Eun's makeup artist!"

"Yeah," Shin Woo said a little dazedly. He sighed, before getting up from the chair. "I should be going now then."

"These shoes are killing my feet." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the door. "And they were the biggest pair in the entire shop."

Noona smirked in amusement. "Look at the good side; you don't even have to wear high heels!"

Shin Woo sighed. "I guess." He said. The brunette smiled at his stylist, before making to leave the room. "Thanks for your help, Noona."

"Wait!"

Shin Woo blinked. He stopped in his tracks, turning around curiously. "What?"

Noona grinned. She grabbed several tissues from a tissue box nearby before moving towards Shin Woo, who blinked as she thrust the tissues in his face.

"Here!"

"…What are these for?"

"To hide the fact that you're a man!" Noona said, staring at Shin Woo as if he were stupid. When the brunette's puzzled expression didn't change, she continued exasperatedly, "You need to have breasts, you know."

"Oh."

Noona rolled her eyes. She reached out her free hand to yank the neckline of Shin Woo's dress open, ignoring his startled protest and stuffing the pile of tissues around his chest area, layering them across his masculine chest.

When she was done, she withdrew, releasing her hold on Shin Woo's dress. The coordinator smiled in satisfaction at the evidence of a female chest on the embarrassed black haired girl.

"I could have done that myself."

Noona shrugged in return to the dark haired beauty's glare. "Hey, at least I didn't make you wear a bra, right?"

She grinned mischievously as Joo Eun grimaced, steering her towards the exit.

"Now go out there and awe all the men!" She declared with a smirk. "And show that Devil Fairy you're prettier than her!"

"I would rather not," Joo Eun replied dryly, adjusting the blue belt Noona had told her to wear to give her dress and figure an hourglass like shape.

When the belt no longer felt so tight, she gave the amused Noona a glower, who merely smirked in return. Joo Eun sighed, before taking a deep breath and proceeding towards the exit.

"Bye Noona."

"Yeah, see you later, Joo Eun!" Noona called cheerfully back as the door closed behind the guitarist.

The black haired woman smirked as she stared at the closed door, recalling the surprise she felt earlier when the tall and elegantly dressed dark haired girl at the door had revealed to her she was actually Shin Woo.

"Who would have ever thought that the handsome Kang Shin Woo would make such a gorgeous girl?"

* * *

"She's back!"

Shin Woo smiled as he made his way towards his waiting bandmates and manager in the lobby, where they would leave by the main entrance which was for once lacking of their fans. He stopped in front of Tae Kyung who was wearing a dark gray waist coat with silver buttons over a white button up shirt and long black pants. The black haired vocalist was staring at him with furrowed eyebrows and disbelieving eyes.

"What's wrong, Tae Kyung?"

At the sound of the feminine, vaguely amused voice, Tae Kyung quickly shut his slightly open mouth, his eyes regaining their former emotionless state.

"Nothing," he said, though his voice was the slightest bit unstable. He cleared his throat, turning his head to the side. "Took you long enough."

"Wow, you look even prettier than before!" Manager Ma couldn't help but exclaim, causing Shin Woo to turn to him in surprise. He gave the black haired girl in his vision an embarrassed smile. "S-Sorry, but you really are…"

The black haired man hesitated for a moment, before leaning closer to Joo Eun. "And don't worry about Tae Kyung; he's probably been rendered speechless by your beauty but is refusing to admit it."

Shin Woo allowed a shy smile to cross his lips. "I see…"

Although, he couldn't help but wonder if what Manager Ma was saying was the truth. He sneaked a glance at Tae Kyung, whose gaze was still directed to the side. His dark eyes were as stoic as ever, though Shin Woo caught a glimpse of confusion and something else he couldn't identify in them.

The guitarist blinked. He then decided to turn his gaze to Jeremy, who was donning a classy white tuxedo over what looked like a lavender shirt and white long pants. His bandmate was, to his surprise, staring back at him.

The blond blinked as the pretty black haired girl he was staring at returned his stare in surprise. Blushing, he quickly tore his gaze away from hers, grimacing slightly at the thought he had just had.

Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Jeremy's red face scrunched up and he scowled, looking as if he wanted to slap himself, for some unknown reason the brunette could not comprehend.

Shin Woo shifted his gaze to the keyboardist of their group. He would ask Jeremy what was wrong with him after the press conference was over.

Mi Nam was wearing black pants similar to Tae Kyung's and a black tuxedo with a grey tie, with a white dress shirt underneath. Her eyes were slightly glazed, as if she was deep in thought. Feeling someone staring on her, she blinked, before raising her gaze to meet brown eyes under long, curled eyelashes.

Shin Woo frowned slightly as Mi Nam smiled at him, but with pink cheeks and something in her eyes that could be described as envy.

"_Envy? Why would Mi Nam be envious of me?" _Shin Woo thought, puzzled.

However, before he could contemplate further on Mi Nam's reason for envying him, a loud voice sounded throughout the open area.

"Ah, looks like everyone's already here!"

The group turned their gaze to the side, where President Ahn was walking towards them with a genial smile. He was clothed in long white pants, and his favorite pink shirt which was adorned with a silver tie.

He noticed Jeremy's and Mi Nam's presence as he paused in front of the gathered people. "Jeremy, Mi Nam! You guys are going for the press conference too?"

Jeremy, who had stopped beating himself up mentally at President Ahn's arrival, replied slowly. "We want to attend…to give Tae Kyung and his…girlfriend…support."

"Is that so?" President Ahn turned to Mi Nam, who nodded her head in agreement. He then grinned, turning to Tae Kyung. "Ah Tae Kyung, you must be lucky to have bandmates who are really supportive of your love life!"

Slightly annoyed, Tae Kyung opened his mouth to give a sarcastic reply, but President Ahn's attention had been diverted away from him. The friendly man had noticed his girlfriend next to him.

"Oh, you must be Tae Kyung's girlfriend!"

Shin Woo conjured up a demure smile. "My name is Joo Eun," he said, holding out a hand with some hesitance. He gave a polite bow. "Pleased to meet you..."

President Ahn smiled widely, reaching forward to grasp Joo Eun's hand in a firm and hearty handshake. "Likewise, Joo Eun!" He greeted cheerfully.

"I'm Sung-chan by the way, but you can just call me President Ahn."

Joo Eun nodded and President Ahn smiled before releasing her hand. He then seemed to realize something, and questioned.

"Uh, excuse me if I'm being impolite, but why do your fingers feel so…rough?" President Ahn said.

He scratched the back of his head in bemusement. _"I kind of expected her to have a smoother hand…"_

"That's because she plays the guitar." Manager Ma answered for the black haired girl.

"Oh," President Ahn blinked. He paused. "You're musically inclined?"

Shin Woo nodded. "I guess," he replied in a soft voice. "I've been playing the guitar since I was young…"

"I see," President Ahn said thoughtfully. He then smiled. "Well, you must be really good then!"

He gave a friendly laugh, staring at her with vaguely amused eyes. "Who knows, maybe you're even good enough to join A.N. JELL!"

"A.N. JELL's a _boy_ band." Tae Kyung spoke dryly, with a touch of incredulity in his voice.

"And we already have a guitarist."

"Yeah, I know that, I was just saying," President Ahn waved off lightly. Suddenly something occurred to him and he blinked, realizing the guitarist of his band was missing.

"Where's Shin Woo anyway?"

"Ah, he went on a date with his girlfriend." Manager Ma explained, "You know, the girl he didn't want to go public with."

"I see." President Ahn nodded in understanding. He then turned back to Joo Eun.

"Sorry that you have to attend a press conference," he apologized genuinely. "But I'm afraid it is necessary for your boyfriend's reputation…"

Shin Woo smiled at his Boss forgivingly, though inwardly he felt annoyed for his abrupt decision that had landed him in the uncomfortable situation he was currently stuck in.

"It's alright. I understand."

President Ahn blinked. "You do?" Joo Eun nodded, and he smiled in relief. "Ah, that's great then!"

"Oh, before I forget," Everyone watched as President Ahn rummaged in one of his pockets, before pulling out a shiny golden box and turning to Tae Kyung.

"Here," Tae Kyung blinked in surprise as his Boss held out the small box towards him. "This is for you and your girlfriend."

Tae Kyung received the golden box tied with a silver ribbon from President Ahn. His curiosity aroused, he lifted the shimmering lid, his black eyes widening slightly at the sight of the two objects revealed.

"These are…"

"They're the couple rings you and Yoo He Yi wore during the production of Mi Nam's music video," President Ahn explained. "They were given to her at first, but she returned them."

"Treat them as an apology for her having to attend a press conference, will you?"

Tae Kyung merely continued staring at the silver rings with disbelieving eyes. He only looked up when he felt various stares on him.

Manager Ma was giving him an encouraging gesture in the disguised Shin Woo's direction, while Mi Nam was smiling hesitantly. Jeremy was avoiding his gaze, as if he didn't want to give his opinion about President Ahn's gift.

President Ahn himself was looking at him expectantly, and all of a sudden Tae Kyung realized what he was expected to do.

"You want us to wear them?_!_"

"Of course!" President Ahn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tilted his head to the side with a slightly puzzled expression. "Why else would I give them to you?"

"After all Joo Eun's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

That's right; he couldn't allow any suspicion to be evoked. Tae Kyung clenched his teeth, giving the frozen Shin Woo an annoyed glare.

But he still had to pretend. Schooling his features into his normal apathetic expression, Tae Kyung turned to face Shin Woo. He inhaled.

Shin Woo started in surprise as Tae Kyung took his hand in his and lifted it up. He leaned forward, dark eyes gazing at his girlfriend's fingers. Shin Woo felt Tae Kyung's fingers brush against his as he slid the silver ring onto Shin Woo's ring finger with surprising gentleness, in a similar fashion as he had done in the music video scene with his former girlfriend, He Yi.

Silence was in the air as Tae Kyung withdrew. He raised his gaze to meet Shin Woo's incredulous stare, before breaking the stillness in the atmosphere.

"Don't look so surprised," the black haired man drawled, raising his left eyebrow. "It's not like I'm proposing to you."

Smirking in vague amusement at Shin Woo's dumbfounded expression, Tae Kyung quickly slipped the other silver ring onto his own finger, before turning away and making his way into open air.

"A-Ah, wait Tae Kyung!" President Ahn snapped back to reality, holding out a hand as the lead vocalist of his band strode past him. "What about your girlfriend?"

"That Tae Kyung, he's so unromantic!" Manager Ma chided disapprovingly, frowning. "How could he say such a thing to his own girlfriend!_?_"

He turned to his charge. "He should have at least let her put the ring on for him, right Mi Nam-"Manager Ma was cut off by his own surprise at the sight of the tall black haired girl in their midst striding quickly past him.

"Eh, Joo Eun, where are you going?" President Ahn called out, causing everyone to turn to look at the tall beauty.

Joo Eun stopped in her tracks. Everyone watched as she turned, smiling reassuringly at President Ahn. "I'm going to follow Tae Kyung Oppa."

Manager Ma opened his mouth, but Joo Eun spoke first. "Please don't worry about me, Manager Ma." She said kindly. "I can take care of myself."

He nodded numbly, and she smiled gratefully, her dress flowing in a swirl of blue and white as she turned back around, walking at a slower pace in search of her boyfriend. The glass sliding doors opened for her and she stepped out into the evening sun, disappearing into the shades of orange and yellow with a glint of silver.

Silence reigned over the air as Joo Eun left, which was disrupted by Manager Ma.

"Wow, she's so brave!" Manager Ma exclaimed, his eyes wide in admiration. "Did you see that, Mi Nam, Jeremy…!"

"A-Ah...yeah..."

While Manager Ma was rambling on about Joo Eun's good qualities to the unusually quiet members of A.N. JELL, President Ahn was staring at the space where Joo Eun had just vacated, with a hand to his chin.

"_How strange. I feel as though I've seen her walk before."_

_

* * *

_

It didn't take long for Shin Woo to find Tae Kyung. As he had predicted, the guitarist found his bandmate leaning against one of the entrances of the van for A.N. JELL, the frown on his face a tad deeper than usual.

Tae Kyung flicked his gaze to the side, signifying he had noticed Shin Woo. They locked gazes, before the latter strode over to stand beside his companion, speaking casually.

"Joo Eun's boyfriend shouldn't have left her like that."

"And Joo Eun shouldn't walk like a man." Tae Kyung countered dryly.

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes. "You made President Ahn confused and suspicious."

"And I suppose you have Manager Ma completely under your control?"

Shin Woo stared at the sarcastic black haired vocalist. "Are you _jealous_?"

Tae Kyung looked at him in annoyance. "Jealous? Why would I be?" He scoffed in an unusual combination of disbelief and nonchalance. "I'm merely trying to keep our _act_ believable."

Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't tell if Tae Kyung was being sarcastic or not, but he hoped he was. He would rather deal with the vocalist's sarcasm than the other unappealing possibility.

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, "You didn't seem to be doing that just now."

Tae Kyung scowled in irritation. He grabbed Shin Woo's hand roughly, holding it up in front of his face. "What, wasn't your _boyfriend _helping you put on a _couple ring_ and wearing it _with you _enough?"

Shin Woo didn't reply. Tae Kyung's irritation increased and he slammed the hand he held captive against the door of the van, moving his face close to the guitarist's.

"What did you want me to do? _Kiss _you?"

Shin Woo caught sight of President Ahn and Manager Ma making their way towards them. Tae Kyung had noticed them too, for a familiar smirk crossed his lips and he dipped his head to place a feather like kiss on Shin Woo's cheek.

Fortunately for the guitarist, Tae Kyung quickly withdrew before Jeremy and Mi Nam appeared. He released the still Shin Woo, a drawl leaving his lips which were curled in amusement.

"Satisfied?"

The vocalist then turned back round, to the sight of President Ahn and Manager Ma. The latter was staring at him with widened eyes.

"What?"

Manager Ma blinked. "N-Nothing!" He stuttered, waving his hands with a nervous smile. Tae Kyung stared at him, and he exclaimed. "I-I didn't see anything!"

President Ahn, on the other hand, merely smiled. "Ah, Tae Kyung, you seem to be in a good mood." He said, indicating the smirk which looked suspiciously like a smile on Tae Kyung's face. He moved his gaze to the vocalist's girlfriend with vague amusement. "Something good happened?"

Tae Kyung's lips twitched. He glanced at the stunned Shin Woo out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe."

"Are you alright, Joo Eun? Your face's red…" Mi Nam, who had just arrived, asked concernedly. "Do you still have a fever?"

Shin Woo came out of his reverie at his love's voice. He raised a hand to feel his cheek and found to his surprise, that it felt warm.

The guitarist growled inwardly at the sight of Tae Kyung's amused smirk. The vocalist had tricked him, done something to make him feel embarrassed again. Shin Woo felt great annoyance at Tae Kyung finding amusement in making him flustered. He supposed it was because his bandmate knew he wasn't the type to be embarrassed easily.

Deciding to not let his guard down from then on, Shin Woo withdrew his hand from his cheek, unaware that it was the one Tae Kyung had just kissed.

He gave his love a reassuring smile, remembering to speak in Joo Eun's voice. "I'm fine, Mi Nam." Shin Woo thanked his lucky stars Mi Nam hadn't seen the scene, fearing she would have misunderstood.

Mi Nam returned his smile with a hesitant one of her own. "Alright…Joo Eun."

"Ahhh…it's about 6.45pm already," Manager Ma, who had recovered from his bout of surprise, spoke. He turned to regard his companions.

"We should get going…the traffic's gonna be pretty heavy today."

* * *

"It's Hwang Tae Kyung!"

"Is that his girlfriend!_?_"

"She's so _pretty_!"

Tae Kyung ignored the screams and shouts of his fans as he advanced forward. He stopped at the top of the red carpeted steps. The black haired man turned to Shin Woo who was beside him, holding out a hand and staring at him expectantly.

Shin Woo blinked, staring at the offered hand in puzzlement, his confusion increasing as Tae Kyung's lips quirked in amusement.

"Joo Eun likes to hold her boyfriend's hand, doesn't she?"

Shin Woo blinked again, before his eyes widened slightly in realization. He felt a twinge of annoyance as Tae Kyung's smirk widened and he reached forward to grab Shin Woo's hand, holding up their intertwined fingers with the matching silver rings.

"Make sure not to let go of your boyfriend's hand, Joo Eun." Tae Kyung told Shin Woo, a mocking smirk on his lips.

It took a while for Shin Woo to recover from his surprise. He cursed himself for not seeing Tae Kyung's motive earlier.

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes before he smiled, remembering what he had told himself. He raised his brown eyes to Tae Kyung's dark gaze.

"Don't worry, Tae Kyung Oppa." He said as sweetly as he could muster in Joo Eun's feminine voice, unwilling to lose another battle of wits.

He tightened his hold on Tae Kyung's hand. "I won't let go."

Shin Woo smiled in triumph as it was Tae Kyung's turn to blink in surprise. He felt Tae Kyung's grip on his hand loosen, and gave the black haired man a challenging stare.

True to his prediction, Tae Kyung recovered, tightening his hold in an almost crushing grip. He returned Shin Woo's stare, seemingly unfazed.

"I knew that." He replied simply. Lowering their joined hands, Tae Kyung raised his right eyebrow, speaking in dry amusement as he turned his gaze to the steps before them.

"The _lady_ should go first, shouldn't she?"

Shin Woo hid his annoyance with a smile as he remembered how Tae Kyung had blackmailed him to be a girl. He raised their clasped hands, staring at Tae Kyung in the eyes and murmuring softly.

"Is Joo Eun's boyfriend telling her to release his hand, then?"

Tae Kyung snorted at Shin Woo's soft words, giving his companion a glower. He let their hands drop and pulled Shin Woo forcefully along as he made his way down the red carpeted steps.

Shin Woo smirked as he followed the annoyed Tae Kyung. He had won this battle.

The air had been completely still during their exchange. The unusual silence with the fans' presence was broken as Tae Kyung led his girlfriend down the red carpet, as the avid supporters of A.N. JELL regained their voices.

"Oh my god, did you see that!_?_"

"He offered her his _hand_!"

"She said she wouldn't let go of his hand, didn't she_!_?"

"I'm _so_ jealous!"

Resisting the urge to wince at their fans' loud and excited exclamations, Shin Woo stepped down lightly onto solid ground. There was a tug on his hand, and he trailed after Tae Kyung as the security guards at the entrance of their destination parted to let them in.

They entered the room, which was flooded with light. The press conference room's lights were even brighter than the ones outside and Shin Woo squinted slightly as they glared down at him and Tae Kyung, who looked unaffected by the blazing glory of numerous lights.

When his vision had adjusted to the sudden brightness, he looked around. Shin Woo recognized the place as the room he, Jeremy and Tae Kyung had rushed into shortly after they had discovered Mi Nam was missing.

It was not yet 8pm, but most of the familiar grey seats were already filled up with people, both fans and reporters. They were chattering and whispering to each other. There were only about 200 people, just as President Ahn had insisted.

As Tae Kyung led him across the lilac carpet, which Shin Woo made sure to tread gracefully on, the guitarist could see many speakers and other sound devices situated around the room, which had walls painted with a mixture of caramel and chocolate brown.

Their tall figures caught the attention of the people present, who stopped in their various conversations to stare at them. They watched as Tae Kyung, who was wearing an elaborate waist coat with gleaming silver buttons over a formal looking white shirt and black pants, made his way down the aisle with confidence, his hand clasped firmly in that of a tall girl in a captivating dress.

Their eyes widened at the sight of the jewellery wearing black haired girl. She had brown eyes which were partly shaded by long eyelashes which exuded feminineness. Smooth strands of long black hair brushed against her pink cheeks as she made her way past stunned men. Her glossy lips were curved in a smile as she followed the leader of A.N. JELL with admirable grace, the skirt of her dress sweeping lightly against the soft lilac carpet as she walked, revealing an enchanting pattern of pure white swirls amongst ocean blue waves.

An awed silence filled the room as the elegantly dressed couple continued their way down the lilac carpet. They reached the front of the room, just as loud excited voices broke out at the arrival of the stars for the night's presence.

"Hwang Tae Kyung has arrived!"

"He's really here!"

"Is that his girlfriend? She's really tall and pretty! Just look at her dress!" One reporter exclaimed.

"Yeah, and the jewellery she's wearing!" Her friend pointed out. "That's a really beautiful pearl necklace, isn't it? I wonder how much it cost!""

"Pretty? She's _beautiful_!" The male reporter beside them rebuked.

Shin Woo didn't meet the eyes of the people present as he stood with Tae Kyung at the front of the room. He couldn't help but start to feel a little nervous; he wasn't used to people's attention being focused solely on him. Even with A.N. JELL, the fans and reporters had Tae Kyung and Jeremy, and not just him to fawn over.

Shin Woo also knew he had far from perfected his female disguise even if he had had to act as a girl for the whole day, and their stares of curiosity and admiration only made him feel more nervous in the event that would uphold or if the worst happened, destroy Tae Kyung's and their band's reputation.

"Ah, I wish I was as pretty as her!" He could hear a fan bemoan. "Then maybe Tae Kyung would pay attention to me!"

"Yeah, she's really worthy of Tae Kyung Oppa's love after all!" Sayuri proclaimed as she waved the A.N. JELL banner in her hands. She looked at Tae Kyung who was holding his girlfriend's hand, with wistfulness in her eyes. "Ah, Tae Kyung Oppa!"

As always, Tae Kyung was loved by his fans. The all too familiar flashes soon appeared, and Shin Woo looked up reluctantly to the excited reporters who were starting to crowd around them.

"What's your name, Miss!_?_"

"Is she really your girlfriend, Hwang Tae Kyung?"

"How did you two meet!_?_"

Shin Woo could hear Tae Kyung growl in annoyance. He felt him tighten his grip on his hand, and moved his line of sight to the vocalist shoving one of the cameras away from him, making the reporters around them pause in surprise.

"It is not yet 8pm," Tae Kyung spoke loudly and succinctly in the silence which followed, doing nothing to contain the annoyance in his voice. "The press conference has not started yet."

He lowered his hand, running his dark gaze across the reporters. "That's all I have to say."

Murmurs rose from the small crowd, before the reporters retreated back to their seats, giving the famous couple room to breathe. Shin Woo couldn't help but be a little impressed at how Tae Kyung had commanded the crowd so efficiently.

However, they were still staring at Tae Kyung and his girlfriend shamelessly. Shin Woo bit his lip, beginning to have difficulty keeping the smile on his face. He hesitated, before moving a little closer to the black haired man beside him, speaking quietly. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for President Ahn and the rest," Tae Kyung replied without looking at him. "They should be arriving soon."

Shin Woo nodded. He hoped Manager Ma had found a parking lot, and was making his way to their current location with the others. Shin Woo was standing under one of the air conditioners at the front of the room and he shivered slightly, feeling cold in Joo Eun's delicate dress.

Tae Kyung's gaze flickered in Shin Woo's direction, before he released Shin Woo's hand. Shin Woo turned to him curiously, and found the vocalist removing his waist coat. He stared in surprise as Tae Kyung draped his gray waist coat around Shin Woo's stiff shoulders, putting a casual arm around him.

"You're cold, aren't you?"

Shin Woo nodded hesitantly, and Tae Kyung smirked slightly. He used the hand which had held Shin Woo's to bring his girlfriend closer to him, so that their shoulders were touching.

"Stay close to me then."

Shin Woo gave a nod. So their act had begun. He forced himself to lean and rest his head slightly against Tae Kyung's shoulder. He then closed his eyes, not yet confident enough in his act to meet the gazes of the people who had started whispering and gossiping at Tae Kyung's unusually kind action. It would help in Joo Eun's feminine image anyway.

With his eyes closed, Shin Woo was able to tune out the various noises around him. Breathing deeply, he collected his thoughts, preparing himself for the newsworthy event which would begin in several minutes time.

"_Just this once,"_ the guitarist thought to himself, remembering the previous day where Jeremy, Noona, Tae Kyung and Mi Nam had troubled themselves to help him better prepare for the press conference.

He then recalled how both Manager Ma and President Ahn sincerely believed Joo Eun was Tae Kyung's girlfriend, not wanting to imagine what would happen if they became suspicious and discovered the truth.

"_I only have to act as Tae Kyung's girlfriend just this once…though I would rather not have to do so at all," _Shin Woo reasoned to himself. _"But, after this night's over, I will be able to go back to being myself, and everything will be back to normal again."_

"_I will do this…for Mi Nam, and for A.N. JELL."_

Shin Woo smiled, at the same time the familiar sounds of the fans' screams and the reporters gasps sounded in the enclosed room.

"Oh my god! It's Jeremy and Mi Nam!"

"Ah, my Jeremy!"

"Mi Nam Oppa looks so cute in a tuxedo!"

"Where's Shin Woo Oppa!_?_"

Shin Woo opened his eyes to the sight of President Ahn striding down the aisle towards them. He gave them a smile before moving to the podium, utilizing the microphone installed to calm the excited crowd.

"Alright, everyone, settle down!" He instructed loudly, interrupting the bright camera flashes and gushing over the two idols.

"The press conference is about to start!"

At President's Ahn's words, the journalists seemed to remember their original purpose. They turned away from Jeremy and Mi Nam, locking their gazes onto the stars of the night. The fans eventually followed their course of action reluctantly, though several were still glancing back at the members of A.N. JELL with longing and admiration in their eyes.

President Ahn smiled at the near silence in the air. "Thank you."

"I'm sure everyone knows what they're here for, so I won't waste time on words," he said, running his gaze across the audience. "I, Mi Nam, and Jeremy are merely here for support after all."

"It's now 8pm." President Ahn announced, looking around at the eager faces of the audience. He cleared his throat.

"Now, let the press conference begin!"

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending; the chapter was getting too long. I will post the next chapter tomorrow.


	14. Alternate Episode 14: Part 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful._

_Warnings: Cross-dressing, slight AU, slash, possible OOCness._

* * *

"Hwang Tae Kyung, how did you and your girlfriend meet!_?_"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"What's your name, Miss_?_!"

"That's confidential information," Tae Kyung replied, his dark eyes surveying the excited journalists stoically.

He shifted his gaze to Shin Woo. "We met at a karaoke bar."

"A karaoke bar?"

"That's right," Shin Woo spoke softly, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. He locked his gaze with Tae Kyung's expectant one for a moment, before moving a little further away from the vocalist.

The disguised guitarist gave the curious audience a smile. "My name is Joo Eun…and as Tae Kyung Oppa said, we met at a karaoke bar."

"Joo Eun? That's a pretty name!"

"Silver pearl…it really suits her, doesn't it?"

"How did you and Tae Kyung here, meet, Joo Eun?"

"She already said we met at a karaoke bar, didn't she?" Tae Kyung couldn't help the snide remark.

The reporter who had asked the question looked startled. "Well-"

"I was singing when Tae Kyung walked in…" Joo Eun interrupted gently. "I didn't notice him at first, I was only aware of his presence when the song stopped…"

"And I told her that although she didn't have a bad voice, I had already reserved the place before and she shouldn't be there." Tae Kyung continued bluntly.

"I was surprised, because when I checked with the person in charge, no one had booked it yet." Joo Eun said. "But Tae Kyung insisted he had…"

"So we went together to check a second time," Tae Kyung went on, scowling slightly. "And we discovered that the person in charge had accidentally put down that I had reserved the karaoke bar for the next day."

"We made a compromise; we would split the time between us. She would take the later half while I took the earlier one."

"So I just sat and watched Tae Kyung as he sang," Joo Eun revealed. She smiled. "He had a really strong and powerful voice, and I felt really fortunate to be able to witness it firsthand."

"Her voice wasn't that bad either," Tae Kyung admitted. "So I asked her to do a duet with me."

"Yeah," Joo Eun gave a small grin. "I didn't think I was worthy, but I did want to sing a duet with him…"

"It turned out to be quite an enjoyable experience."

"Of course," Tae Kyung replied almost automatically. He looked around at the captivated reporters. "Although Joo Eun told me she admired my voice, she didn't take her adoration overboard."

"So I asked for her phone number," the dark haired man said with a straight face. "It was quite refreshing to meet a girl who wasn't a fan of mine."

"So…you dated her because she wasn't a fan of yours?"

"I didn't date her then," Tae Kyung spoke in annoyance. "And I asked for her phone number because she didn't annoy me unlike so many others, and I thought she could be a useful acquaintance."

"Then…how did you two fall in love?" Sayuri asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

This was the part Tae Kyung had been dreading. He flicked his gaze to Shin Woo, who was smiling nervously.

"It's hard to explain…"

Tae Kyung met Shin Woo's apprehensive brown eyes. Understanding passed between them, and the star turned back to their audience.

"We eventually became friends, with our common interest in singing," Tae Kyung explained. "She was surprisingly knowledgeable about my area of expertise, and I could talk to her about the technical aspects of singing, something I couldn't do with just anybody."

"And without knowing, we fell in love," Joo Eun said quietly. She laughed lightly. "I didn't expect it to happen, but it did."

"You can't fight love."

"We were often together. I liked her because she also seemed to know what annoyed me and what didn't." Tae Kyung recounted.

"Annoying reporters, clingy fans, rabbits, shrimp, flowers, people who disturb, annoy or irritate him," Joo Eun recited. She gave a slight laugh. "It wasn't hard to tell from his facial expressions when we were talking about the particular subject."

"Tae Kyung also hinted that he liked to play the piano, compose songs and write lyrics…anything to do with music, really."

To her surprise, Tae Kyung gave her a teasing smile. "You forgot _water_."

Joo Eun merely smiled, though it seemed a little forced. "Oh yes, your favorite drink," she tilted her head to the side, staring up at him expectantly. "You remember what I like, don't you?"

"Shopping, dresses, and cute animals…like that golden retriever puppy at the pet shop the other day," Tae Kyung answered, frowning slightly. "I don't know why you liked it…I found it annoying."

Joo Eun grinned. "Really? But you were smiling as you let it lick your hand…"

"I washed my hand with soap afterwards," Tae Kyung said quickly. "And I wasn't smiling."

Joo Eun smiled innocently. "Whatever you say…Tae Kyung Oppa."

Tae Kyung sent her a glare, but couldn't help the smirk which emerged on his lips. "And I remember you hate seafood…"

"Another thing we have in common." Joo Eun tried to change the subject at the smirk of boding evil on Tae Kyung's face.

"_I_ didn't _faint_ because of my allergy."

"...Shut up." Joo Eun couldn't resist saying.

Tae Kyung grinned in amusement. He brought his miffed girlfriend closer to him, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I don't think there is a need for Tae Kyung and his girlfriend to explain any further how they fell in love." President Ahn declared on the podium.

He smiled affectionately at the couple. "Just by looking, you can tell that they're in love."

"They're the PERFECT COUPLE!" He announced with gusto, the last two words spoken in English.

There was a moment of silence, save for the sobs and wails of Tae Kyung's fan girls, before there were murmurs of agreement and some awed gasps as the journalists scribbled furiously on their notepads, flashing their cameras at the stars of the night.

Shin Woo felt a mixture of disbelief and annoyance at President Ahn's statement. But then Tae Kyung glanced at him and he remembered his role. The brown haired man sighed inwardly, plastering Joo Eun's smile onto his face, hoping there wasn't much more to endure in his act.

"So Hwang Tae Kyung…you really love her?"

All eyes immediately turned to Tae Kyung, who nodded shortly.

"I see," Reporter Kim said. He then took out two photos from his breast pocket. "How do you explain these photos then?"

"The woman in this picture looks like Go Mi Nam, doesn't she?"

Shin Woo's eyes widened at the photo of Mi Nam as a pretty girl. He raised his gaze to Tae Kyung, who was silent in his surprise.

"And this woman in the second picture running away with you...who is she?" Reporter Kim smirked as mutters and soft gasps seemed to break out amongst his colleagues; the spotlight was finally on him now!

"Could you be cheating on Joo Eun…Hwang Tae Kyung?"

Shin Woo looked at Tae Kyung again, but he stayed silent. He then turned his eyes to the direction of Mi Nam, who was seated in the seats in the latter half of the room. The brunette girl looked as shocked and caught off guard as Tae Kyung.

An idea suddenly came to Shin Woo. He was about to voice it out, but then remembered that right now, he wasn't Kang Shin Woo but Joo Eun, Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend, who wasn't supposed to know anything about Go Mi Nam. Shin Woo released a frustrated growl in his mind.

Tae Kyung was wracking his brain for a suitable response when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Shin Woo smiling at him. He blinked as the guitarist leaned closer.

"What?"

"What are they doing?" Tae Kyung heard a journalist say to her friend.

"Perhaps she's reassuring him that it's alright and she trusts him?"

"Do you think he's really cheating on her?"

"I hope not…it'd be a pity otherwise," Tae Kyung heard the woman sigh. "I thought they were really the perfect couple!"

"Tell the truth."

Tae Kyung stared at Shin Woo. "What?"

Shin Woo had a hand on Tae Kyung's shoulder as he whispered his plan quietly into the black haired man's ear. His wig of long black hair covered them slightly and from the journalists and fans' point of view, it looked like the couple was having a private conversation.

Tae Kyung's eyes widened as Shin Woo conveyed his plan to him. "That's risky." He murmured, aware of all the eyes on them.

Shin Woo gave him a grim smile. "Now that the situation is like this, it's a risk we have to take."

Tae Kyung nodded, and Shin Woo withdrew. The dark haired man turned his attention back to their audience.

He took a deep breath. "What Reporter Kim is saying is half the truth; the woman in the picture does look like Go Mi Nam; she's Go Mi Nam's twin sister."

Reporter Kim wasn't the only one who gasped at that surprising statement. "Go Mi Nam's_ twin sister_!_?_"

"Yeah."

"What was she doing there at the greenhouse then?"

"…She came to visit Shin Woo, her boyfriend."

"What? Then is she the same woman whom Shin Woo declared as his girlfriend that time!_?_"

Tae Kyung nodded, causing the crowd to stir excitedly.

"No wonder she was there at Go Mi Nam's music video preview!"

"Wow, she really does look like him, doesn't he?"

"Where's Kang Shin Woo, by the way?" One of the reporters demanded.

"He's out on a date with his girlfriend." Tae Kyung lied.

"Eh? You mean Kang Shin Woo is out on a date right now!_?_"

"My Shin Woo Oppa!"

"Why didn't anyone tell us! We could have gone and stalked them!" A fan wailed unhappily.

"What are you complaining about!_?_" She yelped as the leader of A.N. JELL's fan club, Sayuri, smacked her lightly. "We're already here as prestigious guests for a press conference with Hwang Tae Kyung and _his_ girlfriend!"

"Oh right…waaaaahhh Tae Kyung Oppa!"

"T-Then, what about the other woman?" Reporter Kim asked as he pointed to the second photograph. "The one you were running away with and in Yoo He Yi's clothes…is she Go Mi Nam's twin sister too?"

Tae Kyung looked him straight in the eyes. "No. That's Go Mi Nam."

"Go Mi Nam! Then is he really-"

"He cross-dressed," Tae Kyung confessed, his voice not betraying his momentary lack of confidence. He then quickly added, "He wanted to get away to hear news of his missing mother, and I just assisted him."

"Missing mother…?"

"That's a subject he doesn't like to talk about." Tae Kyung said stiffly. "He and I would appreciate it if you don't bring it up further."

"After all, in case you've forgotten, this is a press conference about me and my girlfriend." Tae Kyung said brusquely, running his gaze across the worked up reporters.

"So no, I am not cheating on her," he concluded, raising a mocking eyebrow at the speechless Reporter Kim. "It seems that you were disillusioned, huh?"

Reporter Kim opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a suitable retort to subside the murmurs around him, but was interrupted in his attempt to speak at the sound of gasps.

Curiously, he turned around, eyes widening at the sight before him. "Yoo He Yi?"

Korea's Fairy smiled from where she stood at the doorway. She brushed past the surprised Jeremy and Mi Nam, walking down the aisle with the grace possessed by one of her title, stopping in front of Tae Kyung.

"Why is Yoo He Yi here?"

"She was his girlfriend, wasn't she?"

"Maybe she has accepted Hwang Tae Kyung's new girlfriend?"

He Yi looked at Tae Kyung. To her annoyance, he showed no surprise at her presence.

But that didn't matter. She would break his emotionless mask all too soon.

He Yi smiled. She could hear the reporters and fans chatting excitedly at her presence. She could feel the stares of both males and females gazing admiringly at her. Perhaps being late for the press conference because of her schedule had its benefits after all, for at that moment, everyone's attention was focused on her. She was the sole star of the night, just as it was supposed to be.

He Yi resisted the urge to flip her hair in pride. Instead, she turned and presented the audience with a sweet smile, putting on her demure façade.

"Everyone…I have something I want to say."

The audience rose to attention at her words, causing He Yi's smile to widen. However, before she could reveal the truth to the anticipating audience, a familiar voice said something she had never expected to hear from its owner.

"I'm sorry."

The short sentence rang loud and clear in the air conditioned room, causing a surprised silence to descend upon all its occupants.

He Yi whipped around, unable to believe her ears. "What?"

Even her love rival looked surprised. But Tae Kyung just stared stoically at her, unwilling to repeat what he had said, though there was no need for him to.

"Did Hwang Tae Kyung just _apologize_?"

"He was saying sorry to Yoo He Yi, wasn't he?"

But He Yi was not satisfied with that. She glared daggers at her former boyfriend's girlfriend, frustration and anger coiling around in her insides.

"IF YOU'RE REALLY SORRY THEN BREAK UP WITH THAT BITCH RIGHT NOW!"

No sooner than she had screamed that, her eyes widened and she quickly put her hands over her mouth. She had lost control and inadvertently broken her own façade, without realizing her blunder until it was too late.

Tae Kyung merely looked at her, though this time, there was a smirk playing across his lips. "I can't."

The sight of that familiar expression on the black haired vocalist's face caused an unwelcome realization to hit He Yi. She gritted her teeth, furious that she had gotten tricked. She could already hear the shocked audience whispering about her sudden vicious personality, and had to resist the urge to scream in frustration.

Yet, Korea's Fairy knew her pride and image were still more important than destroying Tae Kyung's.

Wiping off the scowl from her pretty features, He Yi smiled at Tae Kyung. "Fine."

She then turned back to her audience, bowing lightly in apology. "Everyone, I am sorry for losing my temper. Please forgive me."

"I-It's alright, Yoo He Yi!" She heard one reporter say. "You don't have to hold back!"

"Yes, everyone has the right to get angry sometimes!"

"Ah no…" He Yi spoke meekly. "It was really inconsiderate of me…"

She sniffed, raising a delicate hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "B-But Tae Kyung, he…"

The male reporters were beginning to crowd around her in concern, and He Yi hid a smile at the attention she was getting.

"W-What did he do to you, Yoo He Yi?" One man ventured cautiously.

"H-He…"

"I broke up with her," Tae Kyung interrupted bluntly. He met the tearful He Yi's eyes. "But that was because I told you I couldn't be in a relationship with someone I didn't love."

"Yes…" He Yi replied softly, staring at the man she loved.

Inside, she was boiling with anger. It seemed that Tae Kyung would not allow his image to be easily tarnished as well.

Defeated, He Yi wiped her eyes; they were beginning to form real tears.

"A-Ah, it's alright, Yoo He Yi," she heard the familiar irritating voice of Reporter Kim. "At least he didn't dump you cruelly, right?"

"_He did_," He Yi thought, but couldn't say that out loud, now that Tae Kyung had stated his stand first. He had outsmarted her again.

He Yi pushed the frustration back, allowing sadness to overtake her to make her act more believable. She raised a hand to clutch at her heart, allowing a tear to slide down her cheek. "But it still hurts…"

Most of the male population of the room were cooing in sympathy for her heartbroken state, and He Yi directed a grateful smile at them.

"T-Thank you Oppas…" Korea's Fairy took one of the many tissues offered to her, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I-I think I'm alright now…"

She moved to walk towards the seats, and the crowd around her quickly parted. One man stood up and offered his seat to her, which He Yi took with a grateful smile.

Koreas Fairy knew her audience was looking at her wistfully as she did so, causing a sense of pride to envelop her being.

"_Take that, Hwang Tae Kyung!" _He Yi thought wrathfully. _"I'll make sure you regret ever challenging me!_

She looked up towards the front of the room where her jewellery wearing love rival stood quietly beside Tae Kyung. Even she had to admit Tae Kyung's girlfriend was eye-catching in her ostentatious dress. She wanted to go up and strangle the source of the whole complicated situation, but reluctantly crushed the urge which was a threat to her own reputation.

There was near silence for a moment after the scene, before President Ahn coughed. "A-Alright, let the press conference resume…"

To He Yi's glee, the silence lasted even after President Ahn's words. She had to resist directing a smug smirk at Tae Kyung.

Though, the dark haired vocalist was nonplussed. "If there's nothing else, we're leaving." He announced shortly, before taking his girlfriend's hand and moving back up the aisle.

The audience revived at his words, scrambling to stop the star from walking briskly away.

"Wait Hwang Tae Kyung! One final question please!"

"Hwang Tae Kyung I want to ask-"

"No Oppa! Don't go!"

"CAN WE HEAR YOUR GIRLFRIEND SING?"

Tae Kyung stopped in his tracks. He whirled around, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Y-You said your girlfriend has a good voice…" the reporter who had yelled the question stuttered. He then turned bravely.

"I'm sure everyone here wants to hear her sing, right_?_!"

Tae Kyung's other eyebrow shot up at the murmurs of agreement around him. He looked at Shin Woo, who was doing everything save for shaking his head furiously to convey the message, '_No way'._

The black haired vocalist smirked evilly. "Sure."

There was an outburst of cheers at Tae Kyung's agreement, as the vocalist led his girlfriend back to the front of the room.

There were already people scurrying to get the sound equipment checked and fixed before the vocalist reached his destination.

"What song do you want her to sing?"

"Well…how about Without Words?"

Tae Kyung froze. He shot a glare at the unfortunate soul. "_No way_."

The reporter looked surprised. "What? But you said-"

"I think it's a great idea!" President Ahn smiled widely, clapping a hand on Tae Kyung's shoulder. "We already have the instrumental for that song installed after all!"

Tae Kyung glowered at him, trying to hold on to his thin strand of patience. "She is _not_ going to sing _my_ song."

"Come on, don't be selfish!" President Ahn brushed the lead vocalist of his band's refusal away. "You let Mi Nam sing your song, didn't you?"

"Joo Eun's your girlfriend, isn't she? I'm sure it would make her happy to sing your song!"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. With no other options left, he contemplated the pros and cons of revealing to President Ahn who Joo Eun really was. But his Boss was already turning away from the frustrated lead singer, calling out to the back of the room dramatically.

"Is everything READY?"

Tae Kyung caught sight of the staff people nodding. He scowled deeply. "President Ahn-"

"OK! ACTION!"

And the song composed by Tae Kyung himself began to play.

* * *

For those who are interested in listening to Joo Eun's version of Without Words, feel free to leave a review and enable your email to be seen, or send a private message to me giving me your email, and I will send it to you.


	15. Alternate Episode 14: Last Part

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful. I do not own the songs Without Words and My Heart is Cursing either.

Warnings: OOCness, slash, cross-dressing, slight AU.

* * *

Shin Woo's eyes darted in alarm in Tae Kyung's direction, who merely gave him a look that said he was on his own.

Shin Woo cursed inwardly. Tae Kyung would be of no help.

The reporters had their video cameras directed toward him. They were staring at him, wondering when he would begin to sing. The melody was halfway through its first stanza, and still he could not summon his voice to sing.

He turned his gaze to his secret love. She was watching him with her bright eyes, giving him an encouraging smile. He felt his heart skip a beat.

How could he sing Mi Nam's song? How could he sing her song, which she had sung with Tae Kyung in mind?

Shin Woo looked at Mi Nam. He looked at her, at her messy, boyish brown hair, at her soft features and her big brown eyes. He looked at her smile which was, for the moment, meant for only him.

"She's not ready."

"Oh. CUT!" President Ahn ordered. He then turned to the silent Joo Eun. "Are you alright, Joo Eun? Can you sing?"

"Yeah..." The words slipped from Shin Woo's lips without him realizing it. His gaze was still fixed on Mi Nam.

"She shouldn't be singing my song-"

"Okay then. ACTION!"

The song was playing from the beginning again, and Shin Woo vaguely registered it as President Ahn's doing.

Shin Woo looked at Mi Nam, remembering the moments they had shared together, the moments when he had smiled at her and she had smiled back; the moments when she had smiled back at him, while thinking of Tae Kyung.

"_I shouldn't have done that. I should have pretended not to know."_

And suddenly, he found his voice.

_**An bo I nun got cho rom**_

_Like I didn't see it_

_**Bol su op nun got cho rom nol**_

_Like it couldn't be seen_

Shin Woo took a deep breath before singing, as his mind conjured up images of Mi Nam. He remembered the time when he had found out she was a girl, when he had first approached her and they struck up an odd companionship, when he had told her about his past.

_**Ha ye**_

_**Bo ji mar gor gu re na bwa**_

_I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place_

He thought back to how he had watched her clumsiness in amusement, how he had helped her out of various situations out of pity for her, before that feeling soon changed.

_**Do mang chir gor gu re so**_

_I should have run away_

_**Mot du run chog gu rol gol**_

_I should have pretended I wasn't listening_

_**Dut ji do mot ha nun chog**_

_Like I didn't hear it_

_**Dur ur su op nun got cho rom  
**__  
Like I couldn't see it_

The more Shin Woo watched Mi Nam, the more the feeling of pity faded to fondness and concern. He began to pay actual attention to her, the different ways she moved; trudging along with heavy feet or with a light spring in her step. He began to notice her beautiful smile, her pretty eyes. His heart began to beat faster when she was near.

He began to fall in love.

_**Ha ye**_

_**Ne sa rang dut ji ha nul gol**_

_I shouldn't have listened to your love_

It didn't take long for him to realize it. It didn't take him long to realize that Mi Nam was already in love with Tae Kyung.

It hardly took any time for him to realize that Tae Kyung loved her back.

_**Mal do op shi sa rang ul al ge ha go**_

_Without a word, you made me know love  
_

_**Mal do op shi sa rang ul ne ge ju go**_

_Without a word, you gave me your love_

Shin Woo remembered when he had dashed off in worry to find Mi Nam and comfort her after Jeremy had told him he had found her crying outside, only to find that Tae Kyung was already comforting her, holding her close in a rare display of kindness as she leaned against his shoulder, sobbing her heart out.

Even now, his heart hurt at the memory.

_**Sum gyor ha na jo cha nor dam ge he no go**_

_Made me fill myself with your every breath_

_**I ro ge do mang ga ni ka**_

_Then you ran away_

She had rejected him so many times, unknowingly. He had invited her out to a date at an expensive restaurant twice and twice she had left and abandoned him to go to Tae Kyung. He had foolishly come to pick her up personally, even when he knew she was expecting Tae Kyung. The way the happiness on her pretty features had changed so abruptly to abject disappointment had almost wiped the perpetual smile off his face.

_**Mal do op shi sa rang i na rul to na**_

_Without a word, love leaves me_

_**Mal do op shi sa rang i na rul bo ryo**_

_Without a word, love abandons me_

Then there was the song she had sung; the very song he was singing now. It had been painful to watch, seeing her sing while thinking of Tae Kyung. Hearing her normally cheerful voice filled with such emotion and heartfelt pain; while he could only stand there with the painful knowledge that he could do nothing to help ease her pain.

His only relief was that he had managed to comfort her afterwards, had gotten to hold her in his arms and hide her tears.

_**Mu sun mar ul hal ji da mun hi bi**_

_Not knowing what to say_

A scene flashed in Shin Woo's mind. It was a scene of Mi Nam staring after Tae Kyung wistfully; a moment in time when the smile she gave him was not at all genuine, when even though he was the one she was talking and smiling to, Tae Kyung was the one on her mind.

Tae Kyung was always the one on her mind.

_**Hon ja so no lan go ga ta**_

_My lips were surprised_

She had never thought about him in the first place. He had never stood a chance.

From the beginning, her heart had belonged to Tae Kyung.

A single tear slipped down Shin Woo's cheek.

_**Mal do op shi wa so**_

_It came without a word_

It had never belonged to him.

Silence reigned over the entire room as Joo Eun's last note echoed lightly into the air.

Shin Woo lowered his head. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears, and he forced himself to smile, aware of the countless pairs of eyes on him.

The silence was broken by the sound of a single person clapping. More joined in, the sound sounding scattered at first, before it rose to a unified crescendo. Soon, everyone in the room, save for four certain people, were putting their hands together for a round of applause the performance that had exceeded expectations had evoked, amidst whistles and cat calls.

"Incredible! Brilliant!" President Ahn was the first to regain his voice.

"I expected you to be able to sing but I didn't expect you to be able to sing that well!"

"Are you a singer like your boyfriend? Do you belong to a band?"

"How did you learn to sing so well? Did your boyfriend teach you?"

There were more than a dozen cameras flashing at him, but Shin Woo wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Mi Nam, who looked surprised, her eyes wide in shock. She was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time.

His heart twisted. Shin Woo averted his gaze from Mi Nam's and turned it to the many reporters around him. He forced a shaky smile.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." He said quietly, his voice the slightest bit unstable. He couldn't continue the press conference in this state.

There was an outbreak of murmurs and whispers, before the sea of reporters reluctantly parted as he strode lightly towards the exit, though there were a few persistent ones who were still hurling questions at him.

Mi Nam watched as Shin Woo made his way past the reporters. Her gaze trailed after his tall and slender form as he slipped quietly out of the room.

She thought back to when he had sung Without Words. To her surprise, he had locked his gaze with hers as he sung each line with feelings she could not identify but which were so strong that they brought tears to her eyes.

Then she remembered seeing those usually warm brown eyes fill with tears as he sang his last line. She remembered the lone tear that had slid silently down that smooth cheek.

Mi Nam snapped out of her stupor at the memory. Shin Woo had had tears in his eyes. Shin Woo had been crying.

But why?

Shin Woo had been singing the song to her, though she did not know the reason why. He had been singing it to her, and he had shed a tear while doing so.

Shin Woo never cried. Mi Nam had seen both Tae Kyung and Jeremy cry before, but not Shin Woo. He was always giving her a smile while gazing at her with those warm brown eyes.

Yet, he had been crying just now. She had seen it with her own two eyes.

He had cried while singing Tae Kyung's song to her.

Mi Nam's heart squeezed painfully at the thought. Did that mean she was somehow the cause of Shin Woo's tears? That she had somehow done something to make Shin Woo so upset that he could not resist letting out a tear?

The brunette girl remembered when she had run out after singing Without Words. She had been thinking of Tae Kyung while singing it, and had been unable to hold back her tears at the knowledge that he would never notice her the way she wanted him to.

She had been crying pitifully when Shin Woo had approached her from behind. Mi Nam remembered how she had pleaded for him to not look at her, fearing she would be found out as a girl, to which he responded by telling her he would hide her so one would find out, before proceeding to take her in his arms.

She remembered laying her head on his shoulder and crying softly as he held her close to him, shielding her protectively.

"That's right," Mi Nam whispered softly to herself. "Shin Woo hyung comforted me back then, without knowing why I was crying."

"_And now he's the one crying…"_ Mi Nam thought ruefully.

Suddenly, resolve filled her. _"Shin Woo hyung comforted me back then. It's my turn to comfort him now."_

Narrowing her eyes in determination which contrasted greatly with the worry in her heart, Mi Nam turned and headed towards the back door, oblivious to her band mate who was striding purposefully towards the other exit of the room at the same time as her.

* * *

Shin Woo leaned against the wall, thinking back to what had happened in the conference room. He thought back to Mi Nam's expression of shock and disbelief as he sang her song to her, unable to help the tear that rolled down his cheek at the memory.

Was it really so hard for her to believe his feelings for her?

Shin Woo had sung Mi Nam's song to her. He had sung her song, which she had sung to Tae Kyung, to her. He knew he had practically revealed his true feelings for her, just like she had done so for Tae Kyung.

"_She must know how I feel about her now," _the guitarist thought mournfully. _"And yet, she didn't look happy."_

**Jo gum do u so yo**

_Smile a little more_

Shin Woo sighed, sadness in his eyes. He pushed himself off the wall, proceeding to stroll slowly down the empty corridor.

He traipsed along the desolate area, unable to get the image of Mi Nam's reaction out of his mind.

**Heng bok han mi so ro**

_With a blissful smile_

"Why should she, anyway? My feelings would only just trouble her more."

"I said I would just be a good Hyung to her, like she wanted." Shin woo murmured to himself, eyes gazing at the far distance at something only he could see.

**Ja ku man gu de rul cha na**

_So that you can comfort my heart_

**Ne mam da le do rok**

_That keeps looking for you_

Memories of Mi Nam plagued his consciousness again. He had sung his song which he wrote about his feelings for her, to her, and she had told him that even if he was a fool, he was a cool one. He had felt touched by her statement and reassuring smile, even though he knew she did not know that he was singing the song to her.

Shin Woo remembered the time in the greenhouse, where he saw Mi Nam dressed up as a pretty girl. He had been stunned to see her like that at first, before happiness flooded his heart that he, and no one else, had gotten to see her as a girl; a pretty and beautiful one too.

Then Tae Kyung had entered with He Yi, and gotten angry at the sight of Mi Nam as a girl. He had stomped out, telling her she was laughable and leaving her close to tears

**Jo gum do u so yo**

_Smile a little more_

**Se sang i gu del jil tu ha do rok**

_So that the world will be jealous of you_

Mi Nam had said she was more foolish than a fool. Shin Woo remembered the tears in her eyes, the sadness and regret in her expression. He remembered hating the sight of her crying because of Tae Kyung, and how he had comforted and told her so, as she crushed his heart with her tears.

**Ja ku man gu del bu ru nun ne ma mi**

_So that my heart which keeps calling for you_

**Yok sim do ne jil mo tal te ni**

_Doesn't get any greedier_

"_That's right. As long as I don't see her crying it's alright."_ Shin Woo thought, inadvertently trying to console himself, unaware of the tear which trailed down his cheek. _"Her feelings are more important to me than my own."_

"But it's just so hard being nice sometimes." The brunette whispered, staring with blank eyes at the empty corridor. "It's just so hard."

"A-As long as she doesn't shed tears…" he trailed off, his voice choked as he spoke.

**Gaseumi yokae sa rang han dan mal jo cha mo ta ni ka**

_My heart is cursing because I can't say "I love you"_

Shin Woo's shoulders shook, and all of a sudden he found himself crying. He tried to wipe the tears away, but for some reason, they wouldn't stop flowing.

**Nunmuri to jo guri u mi hurogo hu ru ni ka**

_My tears burst because my longing is flowing and flowing_

The brown haired man wept silently, his heart breaking as he thought about his foolish and unrequited love, deaf to the heavy footsteps which echoed behind him.

**Gasi cho rom mo ge go lyo borin sul pun gu mal man**

_The sad words that are stuck in my throat like a thorn_

"Hey, Joo Eun!" A familiar male voice called out, one he didn't hear. "Joo Eun- Shin Woo!"

**Ha ru jong il gwit ke ye mem dol go man it go**

_They wander all day in my ears_

"Kang Shin Woo!" It was not until a hand landed roughly on his shoulder that he came back to the real world.

Shin Woo turned around, coming face to face with a frowning Tae Kyung.

"Tae Kyung…?"

"What, are you deaf? I've been calling you for the past minute!" The black haired man scowled. "Why did you leave like that…wait - are you crying?"

"No." Shin Woo denied, trying to ignore the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Tae Kyung gave a disbelieving snort. "No? What, do you think I'm blind? You're obviously crying." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you crying, anyway?"

"It's none of your business." Shin Woo retorted sharply. First he had sung to Mi Nam, then he had been caught crying by Tae Kyung. The night was turning out for the worst.

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. "It's none of my business?" He gave a harsh laugh. "It becomes my business when my girlfriend leaves all of a sudden and baffles all the reporters!"

"Can't you just imagine the headlines? 'Hwang Tae Kyung's Girlfriend Leaves Him _Without Words_'. Or would you prefer, 'Hwang Tae Kyung's Girlfriend _Cries_ while Looking at Go Mi Nam and Singing _Without Words_'?"

"I told them I was going to the bathroom." Shin Woo said softly.

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like anyone would believe that lame excuse." He bit back snidely. "It's as plain as day you were leaving to _escape_."

Shin Woo felt anger beginning to rise in him at Tae Kyung's smug comment. His fist trembled.

"You're as selfish as ever, aren't you?"

Tae Kyung stared at him. "What?"

Shin Woo gave him a piercing stare. "You only care about your own reputation. You don't care about anyone else."

Tae Kyung shot him a death glare. "What are you trying to say?"

Shin Woo stared straight at angry black eyes. "I refuse to act as your girlfriend any longer."

Tae Kyung looked surprised, as though he hadn't expected Shin Woo would ever say that. "You can't do that."

Shin Woo gave him a defiant look. "I can, and I will."

"What about Go Mi Nam then? Yoo He Yi will find out the truth."

Shin Woo hesitated. Finally, he said, "Just find some other way to get rid of her."

"There's no other way." Tae Kyung told him bluntly, returning his stare head on.

"This is the best way, and you know it."

"There is!" Shin Woo shouted. Tears were welling up in his eyes again, but this time they were tears of frustration that Tae Kyung was right. He had to do this for Mi Nam, just like everything else he did for her, despite the fact she would never reciprocate his feelings.

"_Why am I even doing this…?"_

Shin Woo turned, the tears turning to ones conjured from sorrow at the depressing thought. They fell, as he managed to get out, "Leave me alone."

Tae Kyung raised his eyebrows, staring at him curiously at the sound of his choked voice. "Are you crying again?"

Shin Woo didn't reply. Tae Kyung scowled in frustration. "Hey Shin Woo-"

He started as the guitarist whirled around, glowering at him with tearful eyes.

"I said to leave me alone!" He yelled.

Tae Kyung blinked. For a moment he didn't see Shin Woo. Instead, he saw a tall and pretty black haired girl clad in an elegant dress, her smooth face stained with tears as she glared at him tearfully.

"What?"

She glared at him. "I said to leave me alone." She said slowly in her high-pitched voice, raising a hand to wipe off the tear stains on her cheeks.

Tae Kyung stared. "I can't do that."

"You left Mi Nam alone when she was crying." The girl, no, _Shin Woo_ accused hatefully.

Tae Kyung returned back to his senses at the resentment in Shin Woo's voice. He scowled, trying to ignore how affected he was to see a girl crying.

"That's different."

"How is it so?" Shin Woo's voice was almost a shout.

"You practically left her _heartbroken_." He spat, glaring daggers at the silent Tae Kyung.

Tae Kyung stared, almost seeing Shin Woo as a girl again before he shook his head furiously. _"What am I thinking? Shin Woo's a man!"_

He turned his gaze back to Shin Woo, trying to focus on his band mate and not his feminine appearance.

"How can I leave you alone when you're like this?" The words which left his mouth were not what he had planned to say.

Shin Woo was staring at him with disbelief in his teary eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Tae Kyung moved forward, snaking an arm around his waist and pulling him against his chest, in an ironic rendition of what had triggered the whole fiasco they were currently stuck in.

"T-Tae Kyung?" The guitarist couldn't help stuttering in surprise.

Tae Kyung scowled, trying to get rid of the image of the crying black haired girl who had glared at him as if he was the cause of all her misery.

"Look, I forced you to be my girlfriend so this is the least I can do when you break down like a girl." He muttered, avoiding looking at wide brown eyes.

"So shut up and cry already."

There was a moment of silence as Shin Woo stared at Tae Kyung, who had his head turned to the side. He wondered how they had arrived at such an absurd situation in the first place.

The thought caused him to remember the catalyst for their current situation, Yoo He Yi, and how he was pretending to be Tae Kyung's girlfriend to prevent her from hurting Mi Nam. It made him remember how he had been forced to sing Without Words, Mi Nam's song, and how he had foolishly chosen to sing it to her.

Shin Woo remembered her displeasing reaction, and his subsequent thoughts. He choked. Tears fell from his eyes and suddenly he found himself crying again, inadvertently burying his face into Tae Kyung's shirt and silently shedding tears of pent-up frustration, sadness, and the heartbreaking pain of unrequited love.

"M-Mi Nam…"

"You're pretty emotional today, aren't you?" The black haired vocalist asked sarcastically, but he tightened his grip around Shin Woo's waist. He held him close, unconsciously running a hand through black tresses.

Tae Kyung kept his gaze away from Shin Woo's form, trying to prevent his heart from stirring from the knowledge that Shin Woo was crying in his arms because of Mi Nam, unnoticing of the two pairs of eyes which were watching them in shock.

_(Episode End)_


	16. Alternate Episode 15: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful. I do not own the songs Without Words and Still/As Ever either.

Warnings: OOCness, slash, cross-dressing, slight AU.

**_Author's Note_**

There are cuts of two songs from the You're Beautiful OST in this chapter. I've decided to post them for listening or download on a site. If you're interested, you can go to my profile: I've posted the links there. Though they may take some time to show.

Thanks to the people who are still reading this story, and a bigger thanks to the people who reviewed! I hope everyone reading this enjoys the first part of Alternate Episode 15.

* * *

Mi Nam stared with widened eyes at the scene of Tae Kyung holding his girlfriend comfortingly as she cried silently into his shirt.

She felt her heart ache at the unexpected sight, until she remembered who exactly the black haired girl was.

The brown haired girl gave a start, before snapping out of her stupor.

"_What am I thinking…?" _Mi Nam thought. She turned her sad gaze to the sight in front of her, guilt in her brown eyes. _"Shin Woo hyung is there crying because of me and all I can do is envy him because Hyung-nim is comforting him…"_

"I'm really a bad person…" Mi Nam murmured softly to herself. "I can't even help Shin Woo hyung when he needs me…" she sniffed sadly. "I'm even envious of him…"

Yet, she still couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. One side of her wanted Tae Kyung to be gone so she could be the one to comfort Shin Woo like he did her, but another side of her wanted Tae Kyung to let go of Shin Woo in his female disguise.

"_What's happening to me…?"_

"Are you alright now?"

Mi Nam was interrupted from her muddled thoughts by the deep voice. She lifted her head, shifting her gaze to the scene in front of her.

"Yeah…" she heard the black haired girl in her vision softly speak. Mi Nam watched as she withdrew from Tae Kyung, raising a hand to wipe away any remnants of tears on her cheeks. She stood tall, as if she hadn't been crying at all, looking up at the dark haired man with somber eyes.

"…Thanks."

Tae Kyung just looked at her, though Mi Nam could see from his eyes that he acknowledged her appreciation. He held out his hand silently, and she took it firmly.

"We should head back." He said gruffly.

"Yeah." She replied with equal reluctance in her voice. But her brown eyes were determined and hard as she met Tae Kyung's eyes.

Tae Kyung nodded, and Mi Nam was about to quickly make her escape when she realized that they were heading in a different direction. She sighed inwardly in relief.

The sound of their footsteps echoed in the near empty corridor, serving as a background noise to Mi Nam's whirling thoughts.

Mi Nam bit her lip as she remembered how Tae Kyung had offered his girlfriend his hand. She felt jealousy and hurt stir in her heart, but quickly crushed the feeling as she reminded herself of his girlfriend's real identity.

"Joo Eun's Shin Woo…" she said to herself. "She's not really Tae Kyung's girlfriend…"

"But what is this strange feeling…?" Mi Nam murmured, as she raised a hand to clutch her heart, confusion in her brown eyes. "Why do I feel this way when I saw Tae Kyung hugging her…?"

"I felt this way once too…when Tae Kyung kissed Yoo He Yi…" the brown haired girl whispered to herself, vacant eyes lost in memory. "And Shin Woo hyung told me it's a natural feeling for a fan of Tae Kyung's to have…"

Mi Nam thought for a while, before her eyes widened as she remembered her feelings for Tae Kyung.

"_It's because I love him…"_ she mused sadly. _"It's because I love him that I get this bad feeling whenever I see him with another girl…"_

" …_Tae Kyung doesn't belong to me. I shouldn't think about him this way." _Mi Nam thought to herself dejectedly.

"It's not fair to Shin Woo hyung as well…he's sacrificing his pride to help me hide my identity and I repay him by having bad feelings about him…" she whispered softly, as her heart clenched in guilt. "I can't be so selfish."

Mi Nam bit her lip, before nodding determinedly to herself. Pushing the foreign feeling to the back of her mind, she turned to return to the room where the press conference was still going on, unaware of the startling events that were about to happen.

* * *

_**Yeo jeon hi sa rang ha na bwa**_

_I must still be loving you_

_**Yeo jeon hi gi da ri na bwa**_

_I must still be waiting for you_

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at the sound of his bandmate singing one of A.N. JELL's most popular songs as he and Shin Woo neared the exit from which they had emerged.

_**Mo ri rur so gyo bo a do**_

_My mind might be fooled_

_**Ga sum un sog ir su nun op na bwa**_

_But my heart can't be fooled_

"Is that Jeremy's voice?"

"Yeah." Tae Kyung replied simply. They were in front of the exit now, and the black haired man showed no hesitation in striding into the room, bringing Shin Woo along with him.

_**Sa rang un ha na in ga bwa**_

_I think there must be just one love_

_**Ne mam un byon chi an na bwa**_

_I don't think my heart will change_

The first thing Tae Kyung noticed was the crowd of reporters and fans surrounding his bandmate, snapping photos and taking videos of him as he sung passionately. The fans were screaming excitedly and loudly at their idol taking centre stage.

"Jeremy Oppa!"

"Look here, look here Jeremy Oppa!"

"No, look at me!"

_**Nor hyang he ji kyo on sa rang**_

_The love that I've kept only for you_

_**I je nun da man ar su it da go**_

_I can now finally tell you_

Jeremy smiled. To the fans' delight, he turned and gave them a charming grin, causing the noise level to increase significantly.

"Oh my god, did you see that; he smiled at me!"

"No, he was smiling at _me!"_

_**Nol sa rang he**_

_I love you_

Jeremy was still smiling as he sung his last line, but Shin Woo caught a glimpse of something glimmering in his eyes, which were distant as if he were looking at something or someone only he could see.

But before he could contemplate further, he was pulled along by Tae Kyung to where their bandmate was, surrounded by cheering fans and excited reporters.

"Jeremy!"

As expected, Tae Kyung's curt voice had managed to cut through all the screaming and yelling. The noise level gradually became stable. President Ahn directed for the music to stop and Jeremy blinked, turning to Tae Kyung.

"Hyung, you're back!" He smiled.

Tae Kyung ignored him. He pushed past the reporters and fans until he came to stand in front of the popular blond.

"Why were you singing?" Tae Kyung demanded with narrowed black eyes. "This isn't a concert, you know."

"I-"

"Ah, Tae Kyung, I see that you're back!" The black haired man blinked as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to face President Ahn, who smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Jeremy was only serving as a distraction for the reporters and fans who wanted to chase after you." He reassured him in a whisper.

"You should thank him, you know?"

Tae Kyung's expression changed to one of realization. He turned to Jeremy and was about to reluctantly thank him when he was interrupted by a low but feminine voice from his side.

"Thanks, Jeremy."

Jeremy blinked. He stared at his disguised bandmate in surprise for a while, before giving his customary bright grin.

"You're welcome, Joo Eun!"

Tae Kyung looked at them. He felt like he had to thank Jeremy too, but his pride won over in the end and he said slowly instead, "I appreciate your help Jeremy but you can go now."

Jeremy just nodded with an understanding smile. He gave Tae Kyung a thumbs up before making his way out of the huddle of reporters and fans, who became excited at his close proximity.

"Ah Jeremy Oppa, wait!"

"Please sign this for us!"

Jeremy gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry girls, but like Tae Kyung said, this is his press conference." He gave a quick wink. "But don't worry, there'll be a lot of other times!"

"Oh alright…" the fans replied dazedly. They watched, enamored, as Jeremy made his way up the aisle and to his seat near the back of the room.

"Ah…he's so charming!" One of them sighed happily.

"Yeah…" another agreed with a wistful sigh. "How I wish he was my boyfriend!"

"I still think Shin Woo's Oppa the most charming and handsome though!" Their companion said. She then cried out sadly. "Ah, why does he already have a girlfriend!_?_"

Meanwhile, President Ahn was speaking to Joo Eun, concern in his voice. "Are you alright? You left so suddenly just now…what happened?"

Joo Eun gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, President Ahn."

"Are you sure? Come to think of it…you sounded really sad when you sang Tae Kyung's song…" President Ahn mused.

He looked up at Joo Eun. "Does that song mean anything personal to you?"

Joo Eun's smile faltered. "Maybe." She said simply.

"Ah okay…" sensing she didn't seem willing to talk about the topic, President Ahn retreated. "Alright then, I won't ask about it any longer."

"And…I apologize for insisting to Tae Kyung that you sing his song."

Joo Eun smiled forgivingly at him. "It's alright, President Ahn." She said generously.

"Though…may I know how long this press conference is going to last?"

President Ahn blinked, before glancing at his watch. "About an hour has passed… "

"Though I didn't really fix a specific duration…" he said to himself. He then looked back up at the couple. "Since most matters have been cleared, how about you continue for another 15 minutes?"

"Oh and…" Joo Eun blinked as President Ahn rummaged in his pocket, before taking out a packet of tissue. He held out a piece of tissue to her. "Here…your make up's a little smudged…"

"Thank you, President Ahn." Joo Eun smiled, receiving the tissue from him. She wiped her face with it, before turning to face Tae Kyung. "Let's resume the press conference."

The black haired vocalist gave a nod. "Yeah."

He turned to their audience, speaking loudly, "Since all pressing questions have been answered, I'll only allow a maximum of 5 questions in about 15 minutes before we leave."

There was a bout of protests, but it soon died down into murmurs with Tae Kyung's glare. Silence then reigned for a moment, before finally, one of them voiced:

"We heard your girlfriend-Joo Eun, sing your song just now," the reporter began. "She sang really well…is she a real singer?"

"No."

"Is she from a band then?" Another piped up.

"No-"

"I'm not a singer," Joo Eun started, causing everyone to turn to her. She smiled genially. "But I may be planning to become one in the future."

There was a chorus of murmurs and soft gasps at her statement, before someone said, "Do you know how to play a musical instrument then? What job do you currently hold?"

"…Well I know how to play the piano-"

"That's confidential information." Tae Kyung said before Joo Eun had a chance to answer. He shot a glower at their worked up audience, practically conveying the message of not wanting anyone to stalk his girlfriend after the press conference.

"There's one last question left." The famous vocalist declared once he was certain everyone had gotten his unspoken message. It was obvious he wanted nothing more than to leave.

The reporters hesitated, before beginning to discuss amongst themselves what the last question should be. However, that gave a certain notorious reporter the chance to voice the question he had been dying to ask.

"Why were you singing Hwang Tae Kyung's song Without Words, to Go Mi Nam just now?"

Joo Eun froze. She looked at Tae Kyung, who scowled. But before he could brush the matter off, an innocent sounding feminine voice cut him off.

"Ah yes Joo Eun…you were looking at Go Mi Nam just now, weren't you?" He Yi smiled sweetly.

The room became utterly silent as Korea's Fairy spoke. All the reporters and even A.N. JELL's fans focused their attention on her, anticipating greatly her next words. She smiled, relishing in the attention on her and raised her gaze to meet Joo Eun's wary brown eyes.

"Why were you singing such an emotional song to him?" The actress questioned innocuously, a finger on her chin. She tilted her head, the spark of malice in her eyes overshadowed by feigned surprise. Her next words were deafeningly loud in the tense atmosphere she had caused.

"Could it be…you actually love him?"

There was utter silence for a moment, before He Yi 's smile turned into a smirk and she leaned back in her seat as chaos broke out. She moved her gaze to Tae Kyung, who didn't look at all pleased with the situation. _"Let's see what you'll do now, Hwang Tae Kyung!"_

Tae Kyung's scowl deepended. He Yi's words had wrought a furore amongst most of the room's occupants; who were shouting and yelling with various emotions in their voices. Even President Ahn and Jeremy looked surprised.

_**Ha ji mal gor gu re so**_

_I shouldn't have done that_

_**Mo run chog he bo ril gol**_

_I should have pretended not to know_

_**An bo I nun got cho rom**_

_Like I didn't see it_

_**Bol su op nun got cho rom nol**_

_Like it couldn't be seen_

He looked at Shin Woo. The disguised guitarist's eyes were wide. He was frozen to the spot, unaware of what to say in such an unexpected situation.

Tae Kyung saw Shin Woo turn his gaze to Mi Nam only to quickly look away again. He followed Shin Woo's line of sight and found the brunette girl with widened eyes, looking no less than shocked at He Yi's words. If she still didn't know Shin Woo was in love with her she would know now.

_**Ha ye**_

_**Bo ji mar gor gu re na bwa**_

_I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place_

"What?_!_ But I thought you were Tae Kyung's girlfriend!"

"How could you betray him like this…?"

"Aren't you dedicated to him!_?_" Tae Kyung's biggest fan, Sayuri, demanded, anger and disbelief in her shrill voice. "How can you turn your attention to another man when you already have Tae Kyung Oppa by your side_?_!"

"Yeah! You don't deserve to be his girlfriend!" Another fan proclaimed hotly.

_**Do mang chir gor gu re so**_

_I should have run away_

_**Mot du run chog gu rol gol**_

_I should have pretended I wasn't listening_

Tae Kyung looked at Shin Woo again. Even he knew why his bandmate was conflicted.

Shin Woo was looking straight ahead, but not at anyone in particular. His posture was almost tense, and his face paler than usual. Tae Kyung could practically see the turmoil in his brown eyes.

_**Dut ji do mot ha nun chog**_

_Like I didn't hear it_

_**Dur ur su op nun got cho rom  
**__  
Like I couldn't see it_

_**Ha ye**_

_**Ne sa rang dut ji ha nul gol**_

_I shouldn't have listened to your love_

For once, Shin Woo was helpless. His expression was stricken, and it was clear he really didn't know what to do. His usual composure had been ripped away completely from him by He Yi's cruel words. She had knowingly, yet at the same time, unknowingly, exposed his only weakness and took advantage of it to satisfy a fraction of her desire for revenge, laying out his raw emotions for everyone, including his secret love, to see.

**Mal do op nun sa rang ul gi da ri go**

_Without a word, I waited for love_

**Mal do op nun sa rang ul ha pa ha go**

_Without a word, love hurts me_

Shin Woo was suffering. He had paid the price for his negligence and carelessness, in allowing his emotions to control him in an event the public would witness. He could do nothing to help himself. He couldn't walk away this time; it would only confirm what the reporters and fans believed and cause the scandal He Yi had created to escalate.

**Nok shi na ga bo ryo ba bo ga dwe bo ryo**

_I've become transparent, I've become a fool_

**Ha nul man bo go hu ni ka**

_And I cry just by looking at the sky_

But Shin Woo had suffered enough. Even he didn't deserve to be tortured like this.

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. There was only one way to sober the crowd up.

Making sure everyone's attention was on them, Tae Kyung turned to face Shin Woo. Without warning, he grabbed hold of Shin Woo's arm and jerked the guitarist towards him, letting their lips meet, an action which brought Shin Woo out of harsh reality.

**Mal do op shi i byol i na rul cha ja**

_Without a word, separation finds me_

**Mal do op shi hi byol i ne ge wa so**

_Without a word, the end comes to me_

Tae Kyung didn't kiss Shin Woo. He merely let their lips remain together for a moment, meeting the guitarist's surprised eyes. His arm looped around Shin Woo's back as he brought the brunette closer to him, reassuring his hurt bandmate he would take care of the situation.

**Jun bi do mot ha go nol bo ne ya ha nun**

_It took my heart by surprise_

**Ne mam i no lan got ga ta**

_To send you away unexpectedly_

Tae Kyung felt Shin Woo stiffen. He wondered if the guitarist was going to shove him roughly away, and was slightly surprised as Shin Woo allowed himself to close his eyes in acceptance of his bandmate's assistance.

_**Mal do op shi wa so**_

_It came without a word_

When Tae Kyung released Shin Woo, the audience, was, as he had expected, going wild.

He held out a single hand, an action which succeeded in silencing the incensed reporters. Even his fans grew quiet at his single command.

The dark haired vocalist ran his intense gaze across his anticipating audience. He lowered his hand, inhaled, and began to speak with his usual confidence.

"Joo Eun loved Go Mi Nam in the past." Tae Kyung said firmly. "She sang my song to him to let go of her last feelings for him."

Paying no heed to the murmurs that had arisen from his statement, the vocalist continued.

"She's _my_ girl now." Tae Kyung stated, his serious dark eyes daring anyone to challenge his claim. "That's all I will say."

"That was the last question. The press conference has come to an end."

With those words, Tae Kyung turned to President Ahn. "We're going first." He informed his Boss. He flicked his gaze in Mi Nam's direction. "You better take him back before the reporters bombard him with questions."

"A-Ah…alright…"

Tae Kyung nodded. Grabbing the silent Shin Woo's wrist, he made his way towards the exit at the back of the room. He caught sight of Korea's Fairy looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and moved his gaze in He Yi's direction to give her a death glare, feeling grim satisfaction when real surprise and fear entered her eyes.

Feeling malicious, the dark haired man raised his hand, letting his former girlfriend catch a glimpse of the ring on his finger for a split moment. He met her hurt eyes tauntingly, before tearing his gaze away from her pathetic form.

"Go Mi Nam, is it true that Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend was once in love with you!_?_"

"Did you love her too or was it an unrequited love_?_!"

"No Mi Nam Oppa belongs to me! She can't have both Tae Kyung Oppa and him!"

"Well you can have him! I still prefer Jeremy Oppa!"

"No Shin Woo Oppa's the best!"

"Did you ever love her?"

"What do you have to say to your leader claiming her as his girl!_?_"

"Is she still in love with you_?_!"

Tae Kyung had reached the back of the room by then. He gave Jeremy a look which told him he trusted him to take care of Mi Nam. Jeremy hesitated a little before nodding and Tae Kyung turned to the doors, flinging one side of them open and startling the security guards outside.

Ignoring their surprise, Tae Kyung shoved past the guards. He glanced back to ensure Shin Woo was with him before making his way up the red carpeted stairs, past startled fans and out into the dark night.


	17. Alternate Episode 15: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: OOCness, slash, cross-dressing, slight AU.

_

* * *

_

Jeremy watched as his two bandmates faded out of sight, before turning his attention to Mi Nam.

"Let's go Mi Nam…" he told the frozen brunette, tugging on her arm.

Mi Nam didn't move. Jeremy frowned. He shifted his gaze to Manager Ma, who had arrived surreptitiously somewhere in the middle of the press conference.

Manager Ma nodded as he met Jeremy's concerned eyes. He placed a hand on Mi Nam's arm, speaking softly to her. "Mi Nam? We have to leave."

He looked up. "President Ahn's covering for us."

At that, Mi Nam raised her gaze. Her dazed eyes caught the sight of President Ahn holding the shouting reporters and fans back with a nervous smile, sweat beading on his forehead. She blinked, seemingly to snap out of her whirling thoughts for a moment.

"Yes…" Mi Nam murmured softly. She stood up almost robotically, causing Jeremy to release her arm. He and Manager Ma exchanged a glance as Mi Nam made her way to the exit, before getting up and proceeding to follow her.

They ascended the red carpeted stairs, and Jeremy flashed a smile at their excited fans, who crowded around him, pleading for him to sign their banner.

Jeremy obliged. He took the pen offered to him, signing his name with a flourish and handed the banner back to his fans, who squealed.

"Thank you Jeremy Oppa! We love you!"

"No problem." Jeremy gave them a grin, which caused them to squeal louder. He caught sight of one of the girls eying Mi Nam.

"Mi Nam Oppa-"

"Ah, don't!" The girl blinked at him in surprise, and he smiled apologetically. "Sorry but Mi Nam's not feeling very well right now…"

"Oh I see…" Mi Nam's fan said sadly, looking down at the ground with worried eyes. "I hope he's alright…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine!" Jeremy reassured her, and she smiled.

The blond then noticed Mi Nam and Manager Ma were already quite a distance away. He turned, calling out casually. "I've got to go now, see you some other time girls!"

"Bye Jeremy Oppa!" They called out simultaneously. "We love you!"

Jeremy smiled and winked at his fans, before sprinting towards where Manager Ma and Mi Nam were.

Manager Ma turned and smiled at Jeremy as he slowed down, having caught up with them. "Caught up with your fans again, Jeremy?" He teased lightly.

"Yeah, though one of Mi Nam's fans was there too," Jeremy replied with a casual grin, glad that Manager Ma still had the humor to joke in such a serious situation. He then moved his gaze to Mi Nam.

"How is she?"

Manager Ma turned his gaze to the quiet brunette as well. "Not much better…" he gave a sigh. "She's still in a daze…"

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "It must be a huge shock to her!"

"Well, I was shocked too," Manager Ma admitted. "I didn't think Joo Eun liked Mi Nam that way."

"And Joo Eun doesn't know Mi Nam's a girl." Jeremy half-lied.

"Yeah…" Manager Ma said. He turned to Jeremy as they trailed behind Mi Nam. "Does Joo Eun still love Mi Nam?"

"I wouldn't know…" Jeremy said. He tried to give a reassuring smile. "But she has…Tae Kyung now, so she shouldn't, right?"

Manager Ma nodded his head in agreement. "That's right, Tae Kyung did say she sung his song to Mi Nam to let go of her last feelings for him."

"She wouldn't be unfaithful to Tae Kyung, would she?" Manager Ma pondered to himself. He paused a moment, before looking up at Jeremy.

"Come to think of it, how did Joo Eun fall in love with Mi Nam anyway?"

"I don't know; something probably happened between the three of them," Jeremy replied, shrugging. "You'll have to ask Tae Kyung…though I don't think he'd be willing to tell."

"Yeah," Manager Ma agreed. He shuddered slightly at the thought. "No man would be willing to tell how his girlfriend fell in love with someone else!"

Jeremy just nodded in reply.

Inwardly though, he was sighing. Manager Ma still didn't know Joo Eun was actually Shin Woo. He seemed to really believe that Joo Eun was really Tae Kyung's girlfriend and a whole other entity.

But then again, he shouldn't be surprised; Shin Woo could act once he put his mind to it. Jeremy knew he himself had even been fooled by Joo Eun. He never knew Shin Woo could look like a real beautiful girl, and he wasn't sure if he had even wanted to know. It was in a way, quite disturbing that a man like Shin Woo could look so pretty with just the right amount of make up and the suitable clothing, but at the same time, pretty amazing.

In fact, now that he thought about it, his bandmate was capable of a variety of things; he could fight, play the guitar, make the best green tea, cook; the blond guessed he should have expected Shin Woo would be able to look good even while cross dressing as well.

Shin Woo was every girl's ideal boyfriend. He was the envy of any other guy but Jeremy found he didn't mind. His bandmate and friend was one of the kindest people he knew and the blond knew he wouldn't ever envy him for anything; except, perhaps, for being able to spend time with Mi Nam, the girl whom he loved.

"Ah, I kind of wish Shin Woo was here!" Manager Ma's voice startled Jeremy out of his thoughts and he blinked in surprise at the black haired man.

"What…?"

"I mean, Shin Woo's always really calm and composed, right?" Manager Ma voiced out casually, looking in Mi Nam's direction "He would know what to do in this situation…he'd be able to comfort Mi Nam."

"Ah, not that I'm saying Mi Nam likes him or anything!" Manager Ma held out his hands in protest at Jeremy's surprised expression. "D-Don't get the wrong idea!"

"_He wouldn't look so devastated if she did,"_ Jeremy wanted to say, but kept the thought to himself.

Although Jeremy himself had been quite surprised and shocked at He Yi's words, when he thought carefully about it, he decided it wasn't really surprising. Jeremy remembered that even before he knew Mi Nam was a girl, Shin Woo was already treating her nicely and helping her out whenever he could. Jeremy knew Shin Woo was an observant person; he had probably known her real gender before he did. He supposed that like him, Shin Woo had fallen for Mi Nam along the way.

The blond didn't blame his friend. He could see why Shin Woo had fallen for Mi Nam; for he himself was in love with her as well. And now that Mi Nam knew Shin Woo was in love with her...Jeremy didn't hadn't known whether to be relieved she didn't love Shin Woo back for that meant he could still gain her heart, or regretful and frustrated at Mi Nam because Shin Woo was hurting because of his unrequited love for her. But then he remembered how heartbroken Shin Woo had looked, and he found himself leaning towards sympathy and concern for his bandmate.

Contrary to popular belief, Jeremy wasn't that oblivious to people's feelings. He could see clearly from his bandmate's stricken expression, even in his female disguise, that Shin Woo was truly hurt, and for once, not even trying to hide it, not that he had been able to. Jeremy had wanted to stand up and dash to the front to comfort and somehow, protect his friend, but knew he could not. It would only cause more suspicions about Joo Eun and A.N. JELL to arise.

Fortunately, Tae Kyung had saved him. Jeremy grimaced. He wouldn't have gotten Shin Woo out of the situation like how Tae Kyung had done, but even he knew it was necessary in such an important public event.

Jeremy sighed. He too wished Shin Woo was with them. He even wished Tae Kyung was with them as well. He wished the situation hadn't become so complicated, and they could just get along like usual, as A.N. JELL.

Jeremy missed Shin Woo. He missed his good friend's genuine smiles, his calming presence and the way he always seemed to know what to do in any situation. The Shin Woo he knew seemed to be absent in the hectic past few days, and even now, he was with, of all people, Tae Kyung.

Jeremy bit his lip. He wasn't used to Shin Woo's unusual absence; even when Mi Nam went missing, they had gone to search for her together. It felt strangely weird without his bandmate and good friend by his side.

For once, Jeremy could not appreciate the sight of a pretty girl. Joo Eun was practically a foreign entity to him.

Jeremy released a weary sigh.

He wanted Shin Woo back.

* * *

Tae Kyung turned his dark gaze away from the blur of black and grey, shifting it to his silent companion.

It wasn't that late at night and Tae Kyung was still able to see Shin Woo in the light emitted by the lights in shops and the streetlamps outside the moving vehicle. The guitarist was sitting at the far end. He had only spoken a single sentence after they had exited the building, and that was for Tae Kyung to release him.

Despite his silhouette being illuminated by the lights outside, Shin Woo was a solitary figure in the darkness. One of his hands was on his chin while the other had expensive fabric in a tight grip. He was staring blankly at his own reflection in the window.

Tae Kyung looked at the head of black hair, before turning his attention to Shin Woo's reflection. Even with the makeup and wig, Shin Woo's emotionless looking brown eyes beheld an aching melancholy that spoke of a deep wound in their owner's heart, and the usually uncaring dark haired vocalist felt sympathy for his bandmate strike his own heart.

"Why did you do that?"

It took a few seconds for Tae Kyung to realize that Shin Woo's lips had moved in his reflection and he had spoken.

"I had to help you." Tae Kyung said honestly.

Shin Woo merely turned to look at him with emotionless eyes, and Tae Kyung felt frustration rise in him.

"Look, you wanted to get away from Go Mi Nam, didn't you?" Tae Kyung said evenly, meeting Shin Woo's eyes. "You didn't want to see her right then."

"…I wouldn't have minded seeing Mi Nam."

"Is that so?" Tae Kyung scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "You must really be a fool then."

Shin Woo said nothing, but Tae Kyung could see something in his eyes that signified his careless words had affected the guitarist deeply.

"…Shin-"

"You're right," Tae Kyung looked surprised, and Shin Woo gave him a bitter smile. "I am a fool."

Tae Kyung thought he saw tears shining in Shin Woo's eyes. He blinked and they were gone.

"Hey-"

"Let me be." Shin Woo wasn't crying, but his brown eyes were bleak, his countenance one of someone who had lost all hope.

Tae Kyung had nothing to say to that. He watched silently as Shin Woo turned away from him and resumed his lonely gaze back to their surroundings.

He felt a strange urge to take the brunette in his arms and reassure him somehow, to take away the heartbreaking sadness from Shin Woo's brown eyes. He wanted to comfort his bandmate like he did just now, and protect him from being hurt any longer.

Tae Kyung shook his head at his own thoughts, quickly crushing the urge. "_What am I thinking? Shin Woo's a man! He doesn't need someone to protect him."_

"_Why would I want to protect him anyway?"_

"Tae Kyung."

Tae Kyung started, before realizing Shin Woo was staring at him. "What?"

Shin Woo jerked his head slightly to the side. "We're here."

Tae Kyung glanced at his surroundings, before giving a nod. "I see."

Shin Woo gave a nod back. "Get down."

Tae Kyung stared. Shin Woo was still in his female disguise and his voice was still slightly high-pitched even when he was speaking in low tones, but somehow, he seemed more like the Shin Woo he knew before the whole girlfriend fiasco started.

"_But of course," _Tae Kyung thought to himself, totally forgetting about their deal, _"The press conference is over; he doesn't have to act as my girlfriend anymore."_

It had been highly amusing manipulating, teasing and flustering Shin Woo, and Tae Kyung was only mildly surprised to find himself disappointed at the fact.

But he didn't let his disappointment show on his face. The dark haired vocalist took out his wallet and paid the taxi driver, pocketing the change. He then opened the car door and emerged into the cool night air.

Tae Kyung stepped up onto the pavement, before turning. He frowned at the sight before him.

Shin Woo was making his way out of the taxi, oblivious to the man's stare at his slender figure. He started in surprise as Tae Kyung grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the taxi and onto the pavement.

"You can go now." The black haired man spoke tersely to the man who had been staring at Shin Woo with something in his eyes that irked Tae Kyung. He used his free hand to slam the car door shut, before whirling around and dragging Shin Woo up the veranda steps.

He had only taken two steps when, Tae Kyung noticed, to his annoyance, the taxi driver not making any move to leave. He glanced back and saw the man still staring at Shin Woo.

The man seemed to notice Tae Kyung's glare at him, for he shifted his gaze to meet his. He looked surprisingly young and in his early twenties, at an age Tae Kyung vaguely thought was unsuitable for a taxi driver. He had a shock of messy black hair which partially covered his right eye.

"She's your girlfriend?" The man's voice was coolly amused, and Tae Kyung was reminded of the young man who had waxed Shin Woo's legs. He vaguely wondered why so many people seemed to be asking him the question.

Tae Kyung turned around to face him. "Yeah."

The short answer seemed to only make the man more amused. His lips quirked in a smile, as his eyes moved in the apprehensive Shin Woo's direction. "She is beautiful. Is she a model?"

"Of course, she is my girlfriend." Tae Kyung said in a matter of fact tone, ignoring the man's question.

To his surprise, the man chuckled. "Yes, of course." He said amiably.

Tae Kyung watched as he took one last look at Shin Woo. His smile widened and something that Tae Kyung didn't like glinted in his eyes, causing the vocalist to subconsciously tighten his grip on Shin Woo's hand.

"Then, I shall be going." The taxi driver said, as he turned his gaze onto the road, that amused smile still on his face. "I hope I shall see her again."

"_I hope you don't."_ Tae Kyung thought in irritation. He didn't reply the other man out loud, instead watching as he drove his vehicle away.

When the taxi was out of sight, Tae Kyung turned back around and continued up the steps.

"I'm not your girlfriend any longer."

"I know," Tae Kyung said. They had reached the veranda by then and he stopped in his tracks. The lamp near the veranda illuminated Shin Woo's stoic features in the darkness and he turned around to look Shin Woo in the eye. "But right now you're still a girl and I have to protect you."

"You know I'm a man."

"You were a girl to him."

Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed. He was about to take his hand away from Tae Kyung's grip when all of a sudden his bandmate's eyes widened and he jerked him forward, causing him to almost trip.

"What?"

"Where's your ring?"

"What…?"

"The ring I helped you put on for our act," Tae Kyung said impatiently as he stared at the lack of the silver ring on Shin Woo's ring finger.

"Where is it_!_?"

"I don't know," Shin Woo said in annoyance. "Why are you so agitated anyway? It was just to convince President Ahn."

Tae Kyung stared at him in a way that told him he was an idiot for not grasping the gravity of the situation.

"Yoo He Yi."

Shin Woo scowled. He loathed that woman. "What about her?"

"She has your ring."

"So?"

"She has my girlfriend's couple ring."

Shin Woo frowned. "She doesn't know who Joo Eun is."

"I still have my ring," Tae Kyung said, lifting his ring finger with the silver ring on it. "She might use the ring to pretend she's engaged to me and ruin _our _reputation."

"Joo Eun's and your reputation," Shin Woo corrected. "And the former doesn't really matter."

Tae Kyung stared at him seriously. "Joo Eun's reputation will affect my reputation."

"_It's always all about you, isn't it?" _Shin Woo thought in irritation. But he took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"I don't have your jacket either," the brunette said at the lack of the smooth material on his shoulders. He turned his head to the side, speaking casually. "I must have dropped it too."

"Maybe the ring slipped off my finger and onto it," Shin Woo continued smoothly. "If that's the case it would have been hidden from Yoo He Yi. She wasn't sitting that far in front."

Shin Woo returned his attention to Tae Kyung. "President Ahn might have picked it up."

"What makes you think that?"

"He was right at the front, it's likely he spotted it quicker than Yoo He Yi."

"I think he was too surprised by the unexpected turn of events to notice a ring on a jacket on the floor." Tae Kyung drawled sarcastically.

Shin Woo inhaled. "We'll…ask Jeremy tomorrow." He suggested mildly. "He was there too, he'd know whether Yoo He Yi picked it up or not; he would have seen her move."

"And what if he says she did?"

"Then you should find some way to get it back from her, shouldn't you?" Shin Woo said impatiently. "It's none of my concern anymore."

Tae Kyung frowned deeply, and Shin Woo turned. He knew he sounded unusually rude and snappish, but he wasn't in a very good mood right then.

The guitarist made his way across the veranda and to the door. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Tae Kyung watched as Shin Woo opened the door, before stepping into darkness. He couldn't see much with the little light of the street lamp, and felt relieved when the lights flickered on inside the almost empty house.

Tae Kyung followed Shin Woo as the brunette climbed the stairs, proceeding in the direction of his room.

"You're going to sleep in that?"

Shin Woo looked back at him. "I'll change." He replied simply, before returning his gaze to the front, taking several more steps and disappearing into his room with a click.

Tae Kyung stared at the closed door, memories of the night's events flashing across his mental landscape.

He remembered Joo Eun's soft voice, her smile, and her rare bright grin. He recalled his girlfriend's endearing laugh, the teasing note in her voice.

Tae Kyung thought back to how he had held Joo Eun in his arms as she cried her heart out. He thought of the tears in her brown eyes, the emotion in her cracked voice.

Then he thought of the aftermath; he thought of Shin Woo. He saw in his mind's eye his bandmate staring up at him unflinchingly with hard brown eyes full of resolve, how he had looked so helpless when Yoo He Yi took advantage of the moment, then the steely gaze that signified the return of Shin Woo which the guitarist had given him back in the taxi.

"_But right now you're still a girl and I have to protect you."_

"_You know I'm a man."_

Joo Eun had needed his protection. Shin Woo didn't. Unbeknownst to him, he wished Shin Woo did as well.

Tae Kyung frowned. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps.

"HYUNG!"

Tae Kyung started as the silence was broken by the sound of the familiar voice. He turned around, tearing his gaze away from Shin Woo's closed door.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded. He seemed tired and a little less lively than usual, and Tae Kyung supposed that the night's events had worn even him out.

"So…how is he?"

"He's fine," Tae Kyung said simply.

"Are you sure?" The blond asked anxiously.

The vocalist nodded.

"Oh. Well…that's good," Jeremy smiled in relief. He turned his head, calling out to someone behind him. "Did you hear that, Mi Nam?"

"Shin Woo hyung's fine, so you don't have to worry."

It was only then that Tae Kyung noticed Mi Nam walking behind Jeremy. He frowned slightly. Normally, he would notice her first, whether he liked it or not.

But then again this wasn't a normal situation. Tae Kyung watched as Mi Nam managed a weak smile at his bandmate, before walking slowly to stand beside the blond.

"Shin Woo hyung-"

"is fine," Tae Kyung answered Mi Nam's question even before she had voiced it. "Like Jeremy said, there's no need for you to worry."

Mi Nam frowned. Her lips pursed. "How do you know he is fine?"

Tae Kyung blinked. Was that irritation he heard in Mi Nam's voice?

"...I'll go check on him."

"No," Tae Kyung held his arm out, blocking Mi Nam's way to Shin Woo's room. He locked his gaze with her annoyed one. "I know he is fine because he didn't need my help just now."

Mi Nam met his eyes with a firm stare he didn't see from her often. "Hyung-nim; I need to take responsibility, just like you."

"For what?" Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. "For making him fall in love with you? That's not _your _responsibility."

Mi Nam's eyes widened slightly. Her eyes turned downcast, and she bit her lip.

But then she remembered her resolve. Nodding inwardly to herself, she raised her gaze, continuing in her firm tone. "I'll take responsibility for all the hurt I've caused him."

"And how will you do that? Comfort him with your presence?"

Mi Nam's eyes narrowed, and when she next spoke, her voice was low, tinged with the beginnings of frustration. "Please step aside, Hyung-nim."

It was the first time since he'd known Mi Nam that Tae Kyung thought of her as threatening, but he didn't budge. "No."

Mi Nam gave Tae Kyung a glare, reminding him of the time he had pretended to throw her mother's memento away. Her brown hair was swept across her forehead in messy strands in a boyish fashion as she advanced towards him, and he tensed slightly, wondering if they were going to enact the same scene in a completely different situation.

"S-Stop!"

Tae Kyung blinked at the slightly shaky voice. He turned his attention to Jeremy, who had a hand on Mi Nam's shoulder. He had moved to stand beside the two of them.

"Mi Nam…Tae Kyung…there's no use arguing, is there?" Jeremy asked, glancing between his two friends. "S-Shin Woo hyung would also feel worse if he knew you two were arguing because of him, you know…"

"Would he?" Tae Kyung asked dubiously.

But Mi Nam had a different reaction. Her eyes widened and she turned her gaze to the floor.

"That's right, I'm being selfish again…" she murmured softly to herself.

Jeremy looked at her, feeling relief in his heart. His Mi Nam; the sweet, kind and gentle girl he knew was back. He had been quite startled at her sudden change of personality, but he supposed no one could be an angel forever.

Tae Kyung seemed unaffected though. He merely stared at her with his hard gaze. "That's right, Go Mi Nam, you're being selfish," he said mercilessly. "You're not thinking of him at all."

Mi Nam flinched. "I-I didn't, I only wanted-"

"You don't think, do you?" Tae Kyung interrupted, and Mi Nam looked up. He ignored her surprised and pleading eyes.

"Has Go Mi Nam fallen for Joo Eun?" He asked sarcastically. "What a field day the press will have!"

Mi Nam was silent at that. Tae Kyung scoffed. He lowered his arm, moving away from Shin Woo's door and in the direction of his room.

"He doesn't want to see you right now."

The stare Tae Kyung gave her before he went away was a cold one, and Mi Nam was reminded again of when she had first met him. She flinched but he didn't seem to care, turning away from her and stalking off to his quarters.

"What's wrong with him?" She heard Jeremy ask crossly at the sound of the door banging shut.

Mi Nam bit her lip as she remembered Tae Kyung's words. She had just been worried about Shin Woo. Perhaps she had been a little forceful, but she had only wanted to make sure her bandmate and friend was alright. It had made her frustrated when Tae Kyung had refused to allow her the opportunity to do so.

But then again, maybe he was right. She had caused Shin Woo nothing but hurt. In one night she had hurt him so much that he had not been able to hold in his emotions in a public event…

"_He doesn't want to see you right now."_

"Mi Nam?"

"Jeremy…"

Mi Nam turned to face him, and Jeremy started at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"M-Mi Nam…why are you crying?"

She smiled at him, as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Shin Woo hyung…doesn't want to see me, right?"

"Eh?"

"B-But I suppose…he wouldn't want to see someone…who caused him so much h-hurt…"

"W-What are you saying, Mi Nam?" God, he hoped she wasn't thinking what he thought she was.

Mi Nam gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "It's nothing…I guess I was just talking to myself…"

"Mi Nam…"

Jeremy couldn't stop himself. Before he knew what he was doing, he had reached out to grab the girl he loved in a tight hug.

Mi Nam tensed, but she didn't push him away. Jeremy breathed in her scent as her brown hair tickled the sides of his face, relishing in the feeling of getting to hold his love in his arms.

But Jeremy knew such a sweet moment couldn't last forever. He hugged Mi Nam for a moment longer before releasing her, hating the sight of tears on her cheeks.

"Mi Nam…please don't look so sad. It's not like you."

Jeremy wanted to see Mi Nam smiling again. He didn't care even if she smiled because of Tae Kyung or Shin Woo and not him. He just wanted to see that bright smile back on her pretty face, which made him want to smile too.

Yet he knew that right now, Mi Nam couldn't smile. So he just stayed and waited with his hands on her shoulders, trying to convey to her the message that he was there for her, and would always be, whether she was smiling or not.

Mi Nam looked at him, and a small smile crossed her lips. She gently removed Jeremy's hands from her shoulders, before leaning forward to give him a quick hug which had him blinking in surprise.

"Thank you Jeremy," he heard her whisper before she withdrew, regarding him with grateful eyes which were, to Jeremy's relief, mostly devoid of tears.

He smiled back at her, wishing he could take her back in his arms. "You're welcome, Mi Nam."

Her lips quirked in a tiny grin. "Then, I'm going to bed now." Mi Nam said as she made her way to her room. "You should go sleep too Jeremy, it's late."

"Yeah," he wondered if he should ask if he could sleep beside her, then he would have the chance to hold her in his arms again, but decided it would be going overboard.

"Yeah," Jeremy repeated, wiping the thought of sleeping with Mi Nam from his mind. "Good night, Mi Nam."

She smiled genuinely at him, and that smile alone made the screwed up situation he had been dragged into a whole lot better.

"Good night, Jeremy."

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Tae Kyung had gone to bed, and still he could not fall asleep.

The vocalist scowled. He heaved himself up from the bed and onto the floor. The lights were still on, and he used the guidance they provided to make his way to his desk.

He settled down onto the chair, reaching out a hand to take a piece of blank paper and pencil from the container at the other end. He placed the paper on the glass paneled desk, hesitating slightly before using the pencil to draw a large circle on it.

Tae Kyung let himself immerse himself in his thoughts. It had been quite some time since he had done this, the last time being when he had wanted to figure out what Go Mi Nam meant to him.

His mind had been confused then, just as his mind was confused now. Tae Kyung didn't like being confused; it meant he wasn't sure of himself or his thoughts, something that he refused to accept.

Thus he had to get rid of the confusion from his mind before it affected him too deeply.

"Why did I treat Go Mi Nam badly?" Tae Kyung pondered as he stared at the circle he had drawn. "Because I was annoyed."

"Why was I annoyed?" The black haired man wondered. He drew another circle inside the big circle he had drawn. "Because Go Mi Nam wanted to see Kang Shin Woo."

"Why did I not let her see him?" Tae Kyung stared at the third and smaller circle he had drawn. "Because _he_ didn't want to see her."

Tae Kyung nodded to himself, satisfied with the conclusion he had drawn. "That's right, he didn't want to see her so I didn't let her see him."

"_I wouldn't have minded seeing Mi Nam."_

Tae Kyung frowned at the memory of Shin Woo's words. "So Kang Shin Woo wanted to see Go Mi Nam after all," he spoke to himself in annoyance. He took an eraser from the container, rubbing away the smallest circle on the paper.

"Then, why did I not let her see him?"

"…Because I didn't want him to get hurt," Tae Kyung concluded with great reluctance after a moment of silence. He redrew his third circle, before adding a fourth one. "And I didn't want him to get hurt because even though he said he was a fool for wanting to see Go Mi Nam, I still wanted to protect him."

Tae Kyung paused, before staring at the circle inside the three bigger circles in disbelief. "Wait, that doesn't make sense. Why would I want to protect Kang Shin Woo?"

But it was the second time he had had the unexpected thought, and Tae Kyung reluctantly drew his attention to it. "I wanted to protect Kang Shin Woo because…I care for him."

The pencil fell from his hand. _"But that's not right, I shouldn't be caring for Kang Shin Woo," _Tae Kyung thought to himself in confusion. _"I should be caring for Go Mi Nam instead."_

Contrary to his initial belief, thinking about the situation only made him more confused. Tae Kyung scowled in frustration, not at all happy with the emotions he was feeling.

Finally, he gave an exasperated sigh. "I must have wanted to protect Go Mi Nam then," he said to himself firmly, not even bothering to draw another circle. "Who knows what Kang Shin Woo would have done to her if she went to see him alone."

But even Tae Kyung knew Shin Woo would never have done anything to harm Mi Nam had she gone to see him, no matter the state he was in. But the vocalist was tired and he brushed the thought away, getting up from the chair and striding to his welcoming king-sized bed.

Tae Kyung let his eyes close, frowning deeply when Shin Woo's lonely visage in the taxi came to him, causing a strange sensation to fill his heart.

The dark haired man scowled when the weird feeling he could not comprehend refused to fade. His eyes snapped open to glare at the lights above him, before they turned their frustrated gaze to the side.

"I must be going crazy!"

* * *

He had already had more than ten passengers and none of them had been the one he was looking for.

The man sighed. He glanced behind him; his current passenger was a female, a young woman who was talking on her phone to someone he assumed was her lover, judging by the cheesy words she was saying.

He scoffed. Love was stupid.

He had wanted to have an early night but the woman was annoying him. The man smirked to himself, driving the vehicle to a place he knew but his oblivious prey didn't.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. He stopped the vehicle, turning around to look at his victim who, in her surprise, had stopped her conversation.

"Excuse me sir, but where are we? T-This isn't my place- AHHHH!"

The man grinned as he stared at the deep wound oozing blood from the woman's shoulder. He used his free hand to snatch the phone away from her frozen hand, disregarding the voice coming from it and throwing it onto the floor, where it was muffled by the car mat.

He stared at the woman's terrified face. Usually he would attack his victim's vital areas first but she had annoyed him and he wanted to make her aware of the meaning of pain.

He pulled the knife out from her shoulder. He was in the backseat now, and he leaned closer to his prey's trembling form, pinning her to her seat as he whispered in her ear.

"You're pretty. What's your name?"

"E-Eun Sook…"

He smiled. "What job do you hold, Eun Sook?"

She stared at him with terrified eyes, but managed to stutter out, "I-I'm a model…"

"You're a model?" He asked, the smile on his lips widening. "What a perfect job."

The man smiled at her confused expression. He twirled the knife in his hand. "Tell me Eun Sook, do you know who is Park Jun Yi? Or Lee Chun Ja?"

"T-They're models…"

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"They were killed by a serial killer…they're dead…" the woman paused in her own words, a horrible realization striking her at the sinister smile that spread across the man's lips.

"Y-You are-"

"You're right, I am that serial killer," he said with that smile still on his face. Delight rose in him at the pure terror in his victim's eyes. "And you are a model."

For the first time in her life, Eun Sook wished she wasn't a model. "No! Let me go! Please spare my life!"

He licked her blood from the blade of his knife. "And what will you do if I do?"

"I-I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

She nodded fearfully.

The man looked at her. The model was pretty, but not that pretty. The elegantly dressed girl who had been with the black haired man just now was prettier. And she wasn't that famous, or he would have known who she was. Besides, he was bored and he wanted a challenge.

The killer smiled. Maybe she could help him.

"You're a pretty smart girl aren't you, Eun Sook?" He questioned casually. "You're scared, but you're not screaming or scrambling to get out of here like so many other women would have done."

He tossed the knife in his hand into the air. "Let's make a deal; you do what I tell you to do and I'll spare your life."

"W-What is it?" She had to be mad to be agreeing to negotiate with a serial killer.

He smiled, and suddenly the knife that was in the air was held threateningly to her throat. She gasped as blood slid down her neck.

Eun Sook raised her frightened gaze to the killer's, her heart almost stopping at the sudden bloodlust in his eyes.

"Then listen well, if you want to keep your life…"

* * *

Sorry if Jeremy was OOC. But I think he can be serious when the people he cares about are hurt or sad.


	18. Alternate Episode 15: Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: OOCness, slash, slight AU.

_Author's Note_

To killshinwoo: I don't have the energy to argue with you right now. So I guess all I'll say is that if you think my story is disgusting then don't read it. I spend my time on this story; I will gladly accept constructive criticism, but I won't accept insults to it, especially if it's an insult with no explanation of its origin. So please don't waste your time by reading about something you think as disgusting.

Well, now that that's over with, Merry Christmas everyone! Since I've finished writing this chapter, I decided to post it as a little Christmas present :) And because I'm feeling unwell right now, and I was afraid I would not be well enough to update tomorrow...

Anyway, I hope everyone reading this enjoys this chapter! Thanks everyone for keeping up with the story so far, despite its slow moving plot. But I can assure you the length of Alternate Episode 15 will be more like an episode of the drama, while Alternate Episode 14 was more like a 2 hour + special episode, haha. Things are going to get pretty dark and exciting, and the plot will be moving a lot faster from now on! :)

With that, I hope you guys will enjoy my little Christmas present to you! Though the chapter doesn't exactly theme with Christmas, haha.

_

* * *

_

Shin Woo was roused from his slumber by the bright rays of warm sunlight which spilled across his room. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the sudden light which assaulted his eyes.

The brunette got up. He made his way over to the bathroom in a sleepy daze to carry out his morning ritual. Shin Woo looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, blinking in surprise at the long black hair which greeted him.

The sight of his female disguise made him recall the events of the previous night. He remembered how he had been so tired that one moment he was sitting on his bed thinking wearily and the next he had fallen asleep on it, despite how he had planned to change out of the dress he had been forced to wear before going to bed.

Shin Woo exhaled. He quickly finished brushing his teeth, before starting to wash his face thoroughly. He let the water splash on his pink cheeks, closing his eyes and ducking his head, drenching his whole face with water.

Only when he was sure he had mostly gotten rid of the makeup Noona had applied on him did he stop. Shin Woo turned off the tap, striding out of the bathroom and to his closet, where he proceeded to change out of his female disguise.

When he had finished changing into his casual clothing, Shin Woo looked at the dress he had carelessly thrown onto the floor. He wanted to throw it away, but recalled that it was something expensive which Tae Kyung had bought for him.

But then again, Tae Kyung had actually bought it for his girlfriend, Joo Eun, for the press conference.

And now that that was over…

Shin Woo hesitated, before stooping down to pick up the dress from the floor. He stared at it. It was made of an expensive material and was actually nice, with its soft and changing colors. He actually liked the deep azure blue, and the white swirls patterned on the dress's ocean blue skirt reminded him of the foam from waves on the sea.

It would be a pity to throw something so expensive and nice looking away. Shin Woo contemplated returning it to Tae Kyung, but it wasn't as if the vocalist would have a use for it anyway. He wasn't a girl, and he didn't have any female friends or a real girlfriend he could give it to. Tae Kyung would probably think he was crazy for giving the dress to him.

Perhaps he could give it to Noona, or even Mi Nam...

"I gave that to you, didn't I? You keep it."

Shin Woo blinked at Tae Kyung's voice. He shook his head; he must be crazy to be hearing Tae Kyung's reply in his mind.

The brown haired man turned his gaze to the dress in his hands again. He was contemplating on whether he should really throw it away when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you hesitating for? Just put it away already." He heard Tae Kyung's voice said dryly. "Or do you actually like it so much that you have to stare at it like some girl who received a present from her boyfriend?"

Shin Woo blinked again. Tae Kyung's voice sounded extraordinarily near and had its usual sarcastic tone and dryness. It seemed almost real.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. "Am I going crazy?"

There was a snort. "That would make the both of us, then."

Shin Woo's eyes widened. He whirled around, staring up at the real Tae Kyung, who was looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

"T-Tae Kyung!"

The vocalist smirked at his surprised expression. "I didn't know Kang Shin Woo talks to himself because he thinks he's crazy."

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes. "And I wasn't aware Hwang Tae Kyung had a habit of sneaking into other people's bedrooms."

The black haired man scoffed. He sat himself down on Shin Woo's bed, raising an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Didn't I say to keep the dress? It's yours."

It wasn't enough that Tae Kyung was in his room but he had to sit on his bed as well? Shin Woo felt a flash of annoyance at the vocalist's audacity, but brushed it away with the memory of Tae Kyung allowing him to rest in his bed when he was sick.

"It's not mine. It belongs to your girlfriend."

"Who is you." Tae Kyung retorted.

Shin Woo glowered. "I told you I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

Tae Kyung merely stared at him. "And did I say you could end it just like that?"

"End what? We're not even in a real relationship." Shin Woo said with a slight grimace.

"That's right, we're not in a real relationship," Tae Kyung agreed. "But _I_ am in a relationship with my girlfriend who, unfortunately, happens to be you."

"So you must keep the dress."

Shin Woo stared at him. "...Have _you_ gone crazy?"

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes at Shin Woo's disbelief. "You don't get it, do you?" He drawled.

Shin Woo was about to speak, but Tae Kyung cut him off. "Do you think it ends here?" He asked. "Do you really think the reporters and fans will leave the matter alone just because the press conference's over?"

Shin Woo was silent at that, and Tae Kyung continued, looking him in the eye. "Do you remember what you did at the press conference, Kang Shin Woo?"

"You sang to Go Mi Nam," Tae Kyung answered before he could. "You, or rather, Joo Eun, sang to Go Mi Nam and ran out afterwards."

"I didn't run-"

"And because of that, I had to make up a story about my girlfriend once being in love with my bandmate," the black haired man recounted, annoyance in his voice. "I had to claim you as my girl in front of everyone and leave the room with you immediately."

"Weren't you already planning to do that?" Shin Woo questioned, annoyed. "And wasn't it Yoo He Yi's fault that you had to claim _Joo Eun_ as your girl?"

Tae Kyung ignored Shin Woo's first question. "If you hadn't sung to Go Mi Nam, Yoo He Yi wouldn't have had a chance to take advantage of the situation."

Shin Woo felt frustration rising in him. He inhaled, turning his gaze to the side. "And who was the one who forced me to sing?"

Tae Kyung stared at him evenly. "I didn't expect you to sing _my_ song, and to Go Mi Nam, no less."

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes. He shifted his gaze back to Tae Kyung. "Then it isn't my fault, is it?"

Tae Kyung opened his mouth to speak, but Shin Woo didn't give him a chance to. "Why did you claim Joo Eun as your girl? You didn't have to, did you?"

"'_She's my girl now._'" Shin Woo recalled, locking his gaze with Tae Kyung's. "That's what you said, isn't it?"

"You could have just said Joo Eun loved Go Mi Nam before, and that she sang your song to him to let go of her last feelings for him," Shin Woo continued, raising a questioning eyebrow. "You could have just stopped there, couldn't you?"

"If you hadn't claimed Joo Eun as your girl, things probably wouldn't be so bad," Shin Woo reasoned with a grim smile. "But since you did, it has become a situation where A.N. JELL's two vocalists are involved with the same girl; a situation which the press will no doubt pounce onto for answers."

The guitarist leaned back, staring at his bandmate with narrowed brown eyes. "So tell me prideful Hwang Tae Kyung, whose fault is it? Mine or yours?"

For once, Tae Kyung was speechless. Shin Woo smirked. It felt so good to release his frustration.

"There's still the issue of _why_ you said Joo Eun was your girl," he started casually, looking off to the side. "Why did you do that when it wasn't something you needed to do?"

"You probably chose a man to act as your girlfriend because you were afraid a girl would fall for you if you offered her the position." Shin Woo added, almost as an after-thought.

Shin Woo stood up from the floor, letting the dress fall from his hands. He advanced toward Tae Kyung, his hard gaze trained on the silent vocalist. "Since when did you care about me, Tae Kyung? Why did you comfort me? Why did you care that I didn't want to see Mi Nam?"

Shin Woo moved closer, smirking when the vocalist didn't reply. "Admit it, you like Joo Eun, don't you?"

The guitarist chuckled at Tae Kyung's silence. "For some reason, the cold Hwang Tae Kyung has fallen for his own _fake_ girlfriend," he drawled mockingly. "How amusing."

Shin Woo smirked. He turned around, making his way towards the open door, glancing behind him at Tae Kyung's still form.

"Remember this Hwang Tae Kyung; Joo Eun will never be real."

* * *

He had lost his control.

Shin Woo sighed. He stared blankly at the greenery before him on the veranda, his mind whirling with thoughts.

Perhaps he had been too mean. After all, Tae Kyung was the one who had helped him overcome the consequence of his blunder. Tae Kyung had respected his unspoken wish to not want to see Mi Nam, and had said nothing about his feelings for her the night before.

Shin Woo knew that with Tae Kyung, what he did the previous night for him meant that he was being unusually kind. It made him regret how he had practically lost his cool with the man who had helped him, minutes ago.

What Tae Kyung had said was typically him; he was stubborn and prideful and always blaming others for his mistakes. He could have just kept quiet in appreciation for how Tae Kyung had unexpectedly assisted him the night before…

Shin Woo let out a sigh. He stretched out his hand to place on golden brown fur, turning his head to the side.

"Should I not have done that?"

The golden retriever beside him gave a woof. Shin Woo smiled. He stroked the dog's fur, murmuring softly.

"You know, Tae Kyung and I talked about you during the press conference," he said, looking off to the side with a fond smile. "I said that he couldn't have been annoyed by you as a puppy so much since he was smiling and he let you lick his hand…"

"Of course, he retorted that he washed his hand with soap afterwards and that he wasn't smiling…" Shin Woo returned his gaze to his animal companion, an amused smile on his lips. "But he was, wasn't he, Jolie?"

Jolie gave a bark, which Shin Woo took as her agreement. He shook his head. "Why am I thinking about that? It's already over, isn't it?"

"I don't have to be Joo Eun anymore, do I?"

Jolie tilted her head to the side, blinking at the unfamiliar name. Shin Woo smiled at her, running his hand along her smooth fur. "It's nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Yeah, it's probably a side effect of having to be a girl for so long," Shin Woo muttered to himself as he stood up from his chair.

Jolie moved with him as he strode towards the door and Shin Woo grinned. He bent down, ruffling her soft fur.

"But, it was kind of fun to joke with Tae Kyung," he said offhandedly. "I wouldn't mind seeing that side of him again."

"Though, I suppose it's impossible now."

"What's impossible?"

Shin Woo stiffened at the feminine voice. He raised his gaze to where Mi Nam was staring at him curiously.

"Mi Nam…"

"Good morning, Shin Woo hyung." She said quietly but with a smile on her face.

He managed a smile back. "Good morning, Mi Nam."

Shin Woo had gone to the veranda to think instead of the roof as he usually did partly because Tae Kyung was less likely to look for him there. Though as he took in the sight of Mi Nam, he couldn't help but think he should have gone to the roof instead. Seeing Mi Nam reminded him of her expression when he sung Without Words to her, and how she had looked so surprised when Yoo He Yi had made clear to everyone why exactly had Joo Eun sung to Go Mi nam.

But Shin Woo kept the smile on his face. After all, it was because of him losing hold of his emotions that things were like this. If he hadn't sung to Mi Nam, she wouldn't be looking so awkward around him.

"Shin Woo hyung…can I talk to you for a moment?"

Shin Woo nodded. "Sure."

He didn't really want to talk to her but it was the least he could do for putting her through such turmoil. Shin Woo straightened. He made his way back to his chair, a quiet Jolie at his heels. He inhaled, preparing himself for the heartbreak that was about to come.

The guitarist had just returned to his seat with the golden retriever by his side when a familiar boisterous voice sounded, breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

"Hyuuunngggg!"

The two brunettes blinked as Jeremy came rushing out to the veranda. Excitement was written all across his face as he stopped in front of Shin Woo, speaking excitedly.

"Shin Woo hyung, Shin Woo hyung, let's go to the gym today!"

"Gym…?"

"Yeah!" Jeremy nodded eagerly with a grin. "Or do you want to go swimming?"

"Woof!"

"Ah, Jolie!" Jeremy's grin widened at his dog's bark. He stooped, reaching out his hand to mess up the dog's fur. "Do you want to come swimming with us too!_?_"

"Woof! Woof!"

"I think the gym's fine," Shin Woo said with a smile. It had been quite some time since he had last worked out after all.

"Oh alright then!" Jeremy agreed cheerfully. He smiled apologetically at his golden retriever. "Sorry Jolie, but you can't come with us! You might get crushed by the weights!" He joked playfully.

"Woof…"

Shin Woo smiled. He patted the dejected looking Jolie comfortingly. "I'll see you later, Jolie."

The guitarist then turned to his quiet bandmate. "I'm sorry Mi Nam, but can I talk to you when I come back?"

She smiled at him acceptingly, though he could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Sure, Shin Woo hyung!"

He felt a pinch of guilt, but brushed it away. It wasn't as if either of them was going to go away. He would return soon and they would talk, like Mi Nam wanted.

Shin Woo smiled bitterly as he followed the excited Jeremy back into the mansion. She knew how he felt now, and he had already known long ago she didn't feel the same way.

He wanted to have a bit of fun before getting his heart broken.

* * *

"Ah, so refreshing!"

Shin Woo smiled. He and Jeremy had worked out for a little more than an hour to make up for their long absence from the gym, and the white singlet he wore was completely soaked with sweat. He gulped down his bottle of water, relishing in the coolness that filled his throat.

"It's really been a long time since we've hung out together, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo agreed breathlessly. He inhaled, before turning to look at the smiling Jeremy who was leaning casually against the wall with his own bottle of water in his hand. "We've been busy with A.N. JELL and upholding its reputation."

Fortunately, Jeremy seemed to recognize Shin Woo's statement as an euphemism for what he had been forced to go through. He nodded in agreement.

It hadn't taken Shin Woo long to realize that Jeremy's sudden invitation was his way of saying to him that as far as he was concerned, nothing had changed between them even after the recent startling events and revelations. He smiled, glad that at least their friendship remained intact.

The two men sat in silence, looking around at the other patrons of the gym working out, as they recovered from their rigorous exercise.

"I…I like Mi Nam," Jeremy started softly, causing Shin Woo to turn to him. He locked his gaze with his bandmate's. "Shin Woo hyung, you like her too, don't you?"

Shin Woo's smile faltered. "Yeah."

"I liked Go Mi Nam even when I thought she was a guy…" Jeremy said. He sighed, looking down at the floor. "Even though I thought I was gay and didn't want to admit it then…"

The blond turned to face his bandmate and friend. "Did you…confess to her yet, Shin Woo hyung?"

Shin Woo had to resist the urge to frown. "She knows already, doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah…the press conference," Jeremy nodded to himself. He hesitated, before asking. "Was she not supposed to know?"

Shin Woo nodded.

"Well, it's not your fault, Shin Woo hyung!" Jeremy said quickly at Shin Woo's somber countenance. He smiled. "I think...I would have done the same thing too."

"Tae Kyung seemed to think it was." Shin Woo replied casually.

Jeremy blinked. "Oh…does Tae Kyung like Mi Nam too?"

Shin Woo hesitated, before speaking slowly. "Yeah…"

"Then…does she like him back?"

Shin Woo smiled. "I wouldn't know," he lied.

Jeremy was not only the youngest of the three of them, but he was also Shin Woo's good friend. With the blond's usual cheerful and outgoing personality, it would be a shock to him to find out Mi Nam already liked Tae Kyung back.

Jeremy was always open with his emotions, unlike Tae Kyung and him, and Shin Woo had a feeling Mi Nam liking Tae Kyung would be too much for him to bear. He didn't want to see his happy-go-lucky friend in tears and getting his heart broken, like him.

"I see…" Jeremy said. Something came to him and he grinned. "Does it mean I still have a chance then!_?_"

"Definitely," Shin Woo replied with an encouraging smile. He felt bad lying to his friend, but it was better than the other outcome. "I'm sure you and her would make a great couple."

His own words sounded fake, even to him, but Jeremy just gave him a happy grin. "Thanks, Shin Woo hyung!"

The he paused, staring at his bandmate curiously. "But…don't you like Mi Nam too?"

"I do," Shin Woo admitted. "But she doesn't like me back."

"How do you know that- I mean, besides what happened at the press conference?" Jermey stumbled over his words a little. "I mean...maybe she was just surprised...?"

Shin Woo looked at Jeremy. He wanted to tell Jeremy about the times he had invited Mi Nam out to an expensive restaurant to eat. He wanted to reveal to him how he had always been there for her despite her not needing him. He wanted to talk about how she had bought the Silver Star for Tae Kyung.

But telling Jeremy about the painful memories would mean he would have to tell him about Mi Nam liking Tae Kyung, which would hurt the blond. So Shin Woo just let a mysterious but slightly sad smile spread across his face, heaving himself up from the floor with his wet towel around his neck.

"I just do." He said simply, meeting Jeremy's eyes.

Jeremy blinked and Shin Woo smiled. He turned away, murmuring softly to himself.

"I think it's time I stopped being a fool."

* * *

Shin Woo and Jeremy were making their way up the steps to the veranda when the former remembered something.

"Jeremy."

The blond stopped, staring at his friend. "What?"

"Here," Jeremy blinked as Shin Woo held out his palm to him. "Your earrings."

"I'm returning them back to you since I don't need them anymore," Shin Woo explained briefly with a smile. "Thanks for letting me borrow them."

"Oh." Jeremy blinked again. He hesitantly picked up the black pearl ear studs from Shin Woo's outstretched hand. "It's no problem…"

Shin Woo gave his friend another smile and continued on his way. Jeremy stared at his bandmate for a while, before shaking his head and following him.

The two friends soon entered the living room. To their surprise, they found Tae Kyung on the couch watching television.

"Hyung…you're watching TV?" Jeremy asked as he advanced towards the couch, Shin Woo following him.

"What about it?"

"Ah nothing…" Jeremy couldn't remember how long it had been since Tae Kyung had switched on the television.

"But hyung, why are you watching a music program?" The blond asked. Before the black haired man could protest, he grabbed the remote from his hand, switching the television to another channel.

"You should watch something more light and fun, like this-AHHHH!"

Shin Woo blinked as Jeremy darted quickly behind him, pointing at the screen with a shaking finger.

"L-Look at that, hyung!"

Shin Woo looked, and couldn't help the grimace which crossed his face. "Is that…"

"It's a corpse, a bloody corpse!" Jeremy yelled. "Change the channel, quick!"

The television screen displayed the dead body of a person with long hair, which Shin Woo assumed belonged to a woman. Her eyes were rolled up into the back of her head, and her expression was frozen in fear, as if she had just seen something horrible at death's door. It was a look which would send a cold shiver down any sane human being's spine.

There was, as Jeremy had said, blood all over her, both on her torn clothes and heavily wounded body, which was the last Shin Woo saw of her before her image disappeared, to be replaced by that of a man laughing.

"Ah that's much better," Jeremy sighed in relief. He grimaced. "What was that, a horror movie!_?_"

The blond plopped himself down onto the green beanbag near the couch in the living room. "Let's watch this, shall we? It's been too long since the three of us watched television together after all."

Shin Woo had little objection to that, but Tae Kyung turned and stared at Jeremy. "Right; since the World Cup in 2006."

"But, I want to watch that."

Without warning, the vocalist picked up the remote which Jeremy had placed on the floor and switched the channel.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he scrambled from his seat. "Ah hyung, don't! I don't want to see that; it's scary-"

"It's not a horror movie, idiot," Tae Kyung said in annoyance as he pushed the panicked Jeremy away from him. He turned his gaze to the television screen. "It's the news."

Jeremy blinked. "Oh…"

"As can be seen, the serial killer is merciless in his cruel deeds," the newswoman spoke. She seemed to be taking a deep breath. "I am now about to relay both good and bad news."

She paused, directing her gaze to the side. Moments later a woman walked in. She looked to be about in her early twenties. Her body was slim and she had long, cascading brown hair, but she wore a solemn expression on her face which didn't suit her pretty features.

"This woman is Jin Eun Sook. She is a former model, and is the only one who has survived an encounter with the killer."

Jeremy leaned forward in fearful anticipation at the words, but Tae Kyung's reaction was quite different. He scoffed. "What is this, a mystery novel? This is the _news."_

"Hyung, have you no sympathy for the poor girl!_?_" Jeremy exclaimed in disbelief. "Look at her shoulder! And her neck!"

"She's still alive, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I met the killer in a taxi the night before," Eun Sook began seriously. "He was disguised as a taxi driver."

"He drove me to a place I didn't know, and I discovered he was dangerous when he stabbed my shoulder when I asked him where we were. It didn't take me long to realize he was the serial killer of young female stars I saw on the news."

"I was terrified, and I pleaded for him to spare my life," her words were supposed to evoke emotion, but her expression itself was emotionless. "And he offered me a deal."

"What did he want you to do?"

Eun Sook turned to the newswoman with a bitter smile. "He told me to tell the whole of Korea that he's changed his target. He's tired of killing women who can't fight back."

"He wants a challenge," she said simply. "He said he's now looking for a pretty brown haired boy with brown eyes, someone whom he's sure will amuse him for long…"

"A pretty brown haired boy?" Jeremy mused to himself. He turned to Tae Kyung. "But that can't be, can it, hyung? Doesn't he only target girls?"

"If you had listened carefully you would know that it's because he's tired of killing women who can't fight back." Tae Kyung replied tersely.

"Oh...I see," Jeremy said in realizaton. He frowned in thought. "But a pretty brown haired boy...who could he be after?"

Shin Woo blinked at Eun Sook's statement, before his eyes widened. Could it be?

But then again, he mused, there were probably many other brown haired boys who could be considered pretty. Despite the meaning of his name, Go Mi Nam wasn't the only pretty brown haired boy in Korea, although he was most likely prettier than others because of his real gender.

And if the killer had only killed women in the past…

The thought only made Shin Woo more worried, and he made his way away from the couch. It was better to be safe than sorry. He had better ensure her safety first. He knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her because he had not acted sooner, just because his heart was cursing with every moment he spent realizing she would never love him the way he loved her.

"Mi Nam..."

"Shin Woo hyung? Where are you going? Shin Woo hyung!" Jeremy shouted after his bandmate. He leapt up from the couch, sprinting quickly to catch up with the anxious Shin Woo.

"Where's Mi Nam?"

"Go Mi Nam's with Manager Ma," Tae Kyung said without glancing back. "He wanted to talk to her."

Shin Woo looked at him. "Do you know where they went?"

Tae Kyung didn't look at him. "They went outside."

Shin Woo cursed inwardly. He turned, striding out of the mansion in search of the brown haired girl who was disguised as a pretty boy.

"Shin Woo's worried the killer is targeting Mi Nam, isn't he?" Jeremy asked Tae Kyung worriedly. "Do you think she really is his next victim, hyung? Do you think we should-"

"Quiet."

Jeremy closed his mouth reluctantly.

The woman was still talking and Jeremy's voice had distracted Tae Kyung. He had his black eyes narrowed at the person who had been a close victim of the serial killer. For some reason, she bothered him. He felt as if she was hiding something.

"Is there anything else you have to say, Miss Jin?"

But judging from the look in her eyes, it seemed as if she was going to reveal it soon.

"He described the person he was looking for."

The newswoman's eyes widened slightly. She leaned forward in an almost eager manner. "And…?"

Eun Sook paused. For a moment, her guarded expression fell, and Tae Kyung caught a glimpse of the fear of the killer in her eyes, the boundless guilt at being the cause of another's possible demise she had hidden with her emotionless veil.

But it was only a moment and her façade was soon back again. She smiled grimly at her audience, and spoke the words which galvanized the whole of Korea.

"I told him his victim's name is Kang Shin Woo."


	19. Alternate Episode 15: Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: OOCness, slash, slight AU, inserting of information which may not be true.

_Author's note_

Hi guys, I'm back :) Though I'm still feeling unwell, I'm much better than before :)

Anyway, I just wanna say thanks to the people who reviewed! I'm glad all of you enjoyed my story enough to review it! And to _berenice, _it's okay but I can't see your email. I think it's because you didn't put spacings. If you want your email to be visible, you have to type like this, for example: xdragonx57 (at) hotmail . com

Hope that helped :)

So...here's the latest chapter. It's especially long (it somehow turned out to be that way...) so I hope it won't be too tedious to read, and that everyone reading it will enjoy it :)

* * *

For a moment, Tae Kyung felt his heart stop.

"…What?" He echoed the newswoman.

"I said I told him the person he was looking for was Kang Shin Woo." Eun Sook repeated patiently, though her voice held a hint of instability.

"W-Why did you do that?" The newswoman asked, shocked. "And is he really-"

Eun Sook bit her trembling lip. "He forced me to," she said quietly. "He also said he wanted Kang Shin Woo to know he was his next target."

She shook. "He said…_'I want to see fear in his pretty brown eyes.'"_

For once in her career, the newswoman found herself speechless.

"_So, will you tell me his name?"_

"_I-I don't know-"_

_Narrowed dark eyes. Fear suffocating her. "Lying to me? Do you wish to die then?"_

"_I'm not lying- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Eun Sook's face scrunched up at the memory, before her façade shattered. Tears filled her eyes and she found herself crying. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing pitifully and letting loose a heartbreaking wail.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

The other woman's eyes softened. "Miss Jin…"

Eun Sook sobbed. "I didn't want to tell him! I didn't! I didn't!"

"But I didn't want to die!" The former model cried out desperately, trembling violently. "I didn't have a CHOICE!"

She choked on her own tears. "I'M SO SORRY, KANG SHIN WOO!"

But only a frozen Jeremy with wide eyes heard her last few sentences, as Tae Kyung was out of the room in a flash.

* * *

Shin Woo had been roaming across the whole A.N. JELL compound for the past few minutes, and still he could not find Mi Nam. She wasn't at the veranda nor was she at the rooftop. She wasn't in the dressing rooms, around the stairs or even the atrium.

Shin Woo panted as he stood on the atrium floor. He had been running around the whole building in search of Mi Nam. The brunette forced himself to take a deep breath, wiping his slightly sweaty palms on his pants as he thought of his next option.

The casual action caused him to remember the presence of his phone in his pocket. Resisting the urge to hit himself for his slow mindedness, Shin Woo quickly fished out his phone from his pocket, thanking his lucky stars that he had brought it along when he went to the gym with Jeremy.

Wasting no time, Shin Woo dialed Mi Nam's number which he had memorized by heart. He inhaled again, calming down his breathing before putting the phone to his ear.

Shin Woo's heart was hammering in his chest as he listened impatiently to the several rings. He forced himself to calm down and think logically. Mi Nam couldn't be in too much danger, even if she was the killer's victim. After all the killer had only said he was looking for a pretty brown haired boy. And if he was just looking, it must mean he did not know the identity of his victim yet…

"Hello?"

Despite his thought, Shin Woo couldn't help but feel a rush of relief at the sound of Mi Nam's voice. "Mi Nam."

Mi Nam blinked from where she was sitting. "Shin Woo hyung?"

"Yeah, it's me," Shin Woo said simply. He inhaled once more, before speaking urgently. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a café outside with Manager Ma." Mi Nam replied as she ran her gaze around her surroundings at the many people having coffee and various desserts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Mi Nam nodded. She frowned concernedly. "What's the matter, Shin Woo hyung? You sound worried…"

Shin Woo hesitated. Should he tell Mi Nam the truth; that there was a serial killer who was probably after her because of her pretty boy features? He didn't want to worry and frighten her, but she needed to know what was happening so she would be more aware of her surroundings…

The guitarist thought for a moment, before shaking his head. No, it wouldn't be good for her to know right now. Besides, he still wasn't entirely certain she was the killer's next target.

"Shin Woo hyung?"

"Mi Nam…you know I'll protect you, right?"

Mi Nam stared, before nodding slowly. "Yeah…" she said, wondering if she should tell Shin Woo she wanted to be the one to protect him as well. Deciding not to after a moment's contemplation, she continued, "But why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing," Shin Woo lied. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Oh alright…"

Shin Woo smiled. He moved to change the topic. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about just now?"

He could imagine Mi Nam's eyes widening, before she spoke hesitantly. "Ah, that-"

But Shin Woo didn't manage to catch her next words as her voice was suddenly cut off and he realized with a start that his phone had been taken away.

"Go Mi Nam? Shin Woo can't talk right now. Bye."

Tae Kyung ignored Shin Woo's irritated glare at him. He cut the call without waiting for Mi Nam's reply, pocketing Shin Woo's phone before grabbing his wrist and dragging the annoyed guitarist up the stairs.

Shin Woo scowled deeply. He snatched his wrist back from Tae Kyung when they had reached the top of the first flight of stairs. "What do you think you're doing, Hwang Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung merely stared at him. "You should worry about yourself." He said in annoyance, before taking hold of Shin Woo's wrist again and pulling him forward towards the next flight of stairs.

Shin Woo tried to shake him off, but Tae Kyung only tightened his grip, so much that it was almost painful.

"What do you mean?" He resisted the urge to shout.

But Tae Kyung wasn't listening to him. He had taken his own phone out of his other pocket, and was speaking with the person on the other line as he led Shin Woo up the stairs.

"President Ahn? This is an emergency." Tae Kyung spoke quickly. "Have you watched the news?"

"No? Then I'll tell you," the vocalist paused as he climbed the stairs. "The serial killer who's gone around killing young female idols has now changed his target."

"He's now after a pretty brown haired boy," at this, Tae Kyung's gaze flickered in Shin Woo's direction. "Namely the guitarist of our band, Kang Shin Woo."

The aforementioned guitarist stared. "…What?"

Tae Kyung ignored him. He resumed climbing the stairs with Shin Woo at President's Ahn's silence, before speaking in annoyance at the other's reply. "Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"No I'm not, this is real," the black haired man continued in a more even tone. "Can you meet us in the living room? We need to discuss this."

"Alright," Tae Kyung gave a short nod. "Bye."

Shin Woo was silent as they reached the top of the last flight of stairs and Tae Kyung kept his phone. The vocalist finally released his wrist, turning around and speaking in a sarcastic voice while meeting Shin Woo's shocked eyes.

"It's your fault for having such pretty brown eyes."

* * *

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Mi Nam shrugged. She stared at her phone in her hand. "Tae Kyung suddenly said Shin Woo hyung couldn't talk and ended the call."

She frowned, worry in her heart. "I wonder if something happened…" she said quietly. "Hyung-nim sounded like he was in a rush, and Shin Woo hyung sounded especially worried just now…"

"Ah, isn't that good?" Manager Ma asked. He was sitting opposite Mi Nam at a white table in the café. Mi Nam looked at him in surprise, and he quickly moved to explain. "I mean, if Shin Woo sounded worried that must mean he must care for you, right?"

Mi Nam blinked at him in confusion. "But Shin Woo hyung has always cared for me…"

"Really? In what way?"

"Well, he's always been there for me, and he's done a lot of things for me, like being a-"

Manager Ma leaned forward eagerly. "Like being a what?"

Mi Nam paused. "Like being a good hyung," she said quickly, only just remembering that Manager Ma wasn't in on the secret about Joo Eun. "Yeah, Shin Woo hyung's always been a good hyung to me." She nodded.

Manager Ma's eyes softened at Mi Nam's words. "But that's not what you want, is it?"

"What?"

"Oh, you know…" Manager Ma said casually, waving a hand in the air. When Mi Nam continued staring at him blankly, he blinked.

"You like Shin Woo, don't you?"

"Like?"

"Yeah…as in the way a woman likes a man…" Manager Ma elaborated, grinning slyly. "With hugs and kisses and all that stuff…"

"Eh?" Mi Nam's eyes widened. She shook her head furiously, flushing. "I don't like Shin Woo hyung that way!"

"…You _don't_?"

"No!" Mi Nam said in disbelief. She vaguely wondered if she was overreacting, but what Manager Ma had suggested was really unexpected. "I've always just seen him as a friend and a really…good…hyung."

"_Since you want me to be a good hyung to you, I will. I won't add to your troubles. Just relax when you're with me."_

How could she not have noticed?

"…Mi Nam? Are you crying…?

"No," she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Manager Ma…what would you do if you hurt a person so much that they cried?"

"Eh?" Manager Ma blinked. Then his eyes widened and he got up from his seat. "Sister, are you crying because I hurt you? What did I say wrong? I'm sorry-"

"No that's not it." Mi Nam corrected quickly. She wiped away the last tear on her cheek.

"I-I'm a horrible person…" Mi Nam spoke softly. "I hurt someone who cared for me so much, and I didn't know it…"

"Ah…well, it's alright Mi Nam!" the brunette looked up at Manager Ma, who was smiling at her reassuringly. "I mean, I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt that person. They'll understand and forgive you."

"_I see, you totally forgot about me. Even so, I was waiting for you and came running because I was worried about you — I feel like the total fool!"_

"_Mi Nam, I'm sorry for getting angry."_

"That person always forgives me," Mi Nam whispered, guilt eating away at her heart. "But I don't think I deserve their forgiveness."

"I've always abandoned that person…I've always thought only about myself!" Tears trickled down Mi Nam's cheeks, and she sobbed. "I'm such a selfish person!"

"Mi Nam…" the brown haired girl was crying now, and seeing her crying made Manager Ma's kind heart ache in sympathy. He patted her back comfortingly. "It's alright…"

"No it isn't…!"

Manager Ma frowned. He sighed and continued patting her back. He could feel a tear in his eye at the sight of her sobbing form, and he quickly raised his hand to wipe it away, inhaling deeply.

People were looking at them in curiosity but Manager Ma ignored them. They didn't recognize Mi Nam, for she had her face buried in her hands, and right then, he didn't care what people thought. They weren't going through an emotional turmoil like the poor girl.

"Are you alright now, Mi Nam?" He asked hesitantly when the brunette had stopped sobbing.

"Yes…" Mi Nam replied, her voice hoarse from crying. She took her hands away from her face, turning her gaze to Manager Ma. "I'm sorry for causing a scene…"

He smiled at her. "It's okay," he said cheerfully. He removed his hand from her back and made his way back to his seat at the opposite end of the white table.

Manager Ma rested his chin on his hands, looking across at the puffy-eyed Mi Nam. "I think…you should apologize to that person."

"They'll probably forgive me," Mi Nam said. "And I don't want that."

"What do you want then?"

"I want them to get angry…I want that person to release their frustration and anger on me…" she confessed slowly. "I don't want them to hold back like usual or I won't feel good."

She gave a wry smile. "I'm thinking of myself again…I really am selfish."

"_That's right Go Mi Nam, you're being selfish. You're not thinking of him at all."_

"Well, then tell them that!" Manager Ma suggested. "Tell them that you're sorry and to say what they feel for once!"

Mi Nam nodded, trying to forget Tae Kyung's scathing words. "I will," she replied softly, before repeating in a more determined voice. "I will tell them that."

"That's the spirit!" Manager Ma gave her an encouraging grin. Mi Nam smiled back at him.

"By the way, why did you call me out here, Manager Ma?"

"Oh, that," Manager Ma said in realization. His expression then turned slightly serious, though his voice still held its usual friendly quality.

"Sister…I got a message from your brother."

Mi Nam's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "What is it?"

"He said that the surgery was a success and he should be coming back tomorrow," Manager Ma spoke hesitantly, meeting Mi Nam's eyes.

"I see…"

"Mi Nam…you don't want to leave, do you?"

"Eh? Ah no…" Mi Nam protested. "I mean, it's okay…I didn't belong here in the first place."

She smiled. "I've been very well taken of here by everyone, and I'm very grateful to have gotten the chance to meet all of you." She bowed deeply. "Thank you."

Manager Ma looked surprised for a moment, before he returned her smile. "It's no problem, Mi Nam. It was a real pleasure to have you here." He sniffed slightly. "I will miss you."

Mi Nam's smile widened. "Thank you, Manager Ma," she said sincerely. "I will miss you as well."

"Also…I got to meet the brightest star," she continued in a melancholic voice after a moment of silence. "Even though I know he will never notice me, I am content to have been able to stay by his side."

"Even though I will be far away, I will think of my star. And when I think of him, I will be happy." Mi Nam spoke softly to herself, a smile on her lips.

Manager Ma heard her words, but he decided not to ask. Even though Mi Nam was smiling, he could see tears shining in her eyes.

"Will you not tell your star your feelings for him?"

Mi Nam shook her head. "No, I won't." She said simply.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to be bothered by them."

"But if you don't know how he feels about you, how do you know he will be bothered by your feelings for him?" Manager Ma asked curiously.

Mi Nam merely smiled. "I am just a fan, I am not worthy to be with him." She said. "And because…"

"Because?"

Manager Ma watched as Mi Nam's eyes softened. His eyes widened as a tear fell from one brown eye, slipping over her smile.

"Because I think…my star already has a precious pearl to care for."

* * *

Shin Woo, Tae Kyung and Jeremy were sitting in the living room in silence waiting for President Ahn to arrive when Tae Kyung felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

The vocalist took the device out, answering the call and raising the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Shin Woo? Is this Shin Woo?"

Tae Kyung blinked. He removed the phone from his ear, realizing he had forgotten to return Shin Woo's phone to him.

"Hey, it's your call." He told the guitarist, tossing his phone to him.

Shin Woo blinked. He caught his phone, holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Oh Shin Woo!" He heard a familiar voice cry out in relief. "You're alright!"

Shin Woo's eyes widened at the sound of the voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Mum?"

"Yes, it's me," his mother's voice was calmer now. "I saw the news."

"I see…"

"Where are you right now?" He heard his mother ask concernedly.

"I'm in the living room in the A.N. JELL mansion," Shin Woo said simply. "Tae Kyung, Jeremy and I are waiting for President Ahn to arrive to discuss…the current situation."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he reassured the worried woman at the lack of a reply.

"But it's a serial killer who's after you, and one who's killed so many other people!" Mrs Kang exclaimed. "I still remember those gruesome images of those poor women…I don't want that to happen to you-"

Shin Woo blinked as his mother's voice was cut off, to be replaced by a deeper one. "Hey, long time no see…well, talk."

"...Hyung?"

"Yeah, who else?" His brother replied casually. Shin Woo could practically hear the smirk in his voice in his next sentence. "You know, you should blame Mum for giving you such pretty brown eyes."

Shin Woo rolled his proclaimed pretty brown eyes. "Yeah, how I wish you had received them instead." He said sarcastically.

There was the sound of laughter from the other line. "Well, too bad bro! I got my black eyes from Dad."

"A pity, really."

His brother grinned. "You're as stoic as ever, aren't you?" He said teasingly. "Sometimes I can't believe you're my brother."

Shin Woo smirked. "Same here, I can't believe I have a shameless womanizer for a brother."

Shin Woo grinned as the older male scoffed. "You're just jealous because the girls love me and not you!"

"I get plenty of love from the girls here, you know; without being a womanizer."

"Well, I bet that they're less pretty than my girls here!"

Shin Woo's grin widened at the petulance in his brother's voice. "You're as childish as ever, Shin Ki. You better give the phone back to Mum. I bet she's fuming right now."

"Oh? Ah…she is…" Shin Ki said hesitantly, slight fear in his voice.

"Here Mum…oh and make sure not to get killed because of your pretty brown eyes, Shin Woo!"

"Yeah, I know." Shin Woo said in annoyance, but he found himself smiling at the rare concern in his boisterous older brother's voice.

"Shin Woo?"

"Yes Mum?"

"I'll trust you to take care of yourself," Mrs Kang said simply. Her voice turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I have to end this call now, I'm calling from Busan…"

"Thanks Mum, I won't let you down," Shin Woo replied, smiling.

"There's one thing I want to tell you, though," he started with slight hesitance. "The news article about me and my girlfriend…have you seen it?"

"No…I must have forgotten to pick up the paper that day," Mrs Kang replied. "I have seen the articles of your band's leader's girlfriend though."

"She looks really familiar. I feel like I've seen her before."

"What? That grouchy looking guy has a girlfriend!_?_" Shin Ki exclaimed in surprise in the background.

"What does she look like? Is she pretty?" He ranted excitedly. "Do you know her, Shin Woo?"

"Kind of…" Shin Woo muttered once he had recovered from his surprise. Even his mother didn't recognize him in his female disguise. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed.

"Anyway Mum; I don't really have a girlfriend, it was an act I had to put up," Shin Woo confessed, smiling sadly at the memory. "It's quite a long story. I had originally planned to go to Busan to explain things to you with her before the article came out but things here have been hectic lately…"

"It's alright, Shin Woo," Mrs Kang said forgivingly. "I understand that some things are necessary in the life of an idol. And, what's important right now is your safety."

"I wish I could speak with you longer, but I really have to end this call now," she continued, a hint of regret in her voice. "Take care, okay?"

Shin Woo smiled. "Alright, you take care too, and I'm sorry you had to make such an expensive call."

"There's no need to apologize my son, money is nothing compared to your safety." Mrs Kang replied sincerely.

"Hey, that's not fair! What about me?"

"You're not even in danger!"

"I am! I am in constant danger for stealing other guys' girlfriends!"

"…What did you say?"

"Eh..nothing! Nothing!" Shin Ki said nervously in the background. "Hey, I swear it isn't intentional…!"

Shin Woo shook his head, smiling at his brother's antics. "Bye Mum, and remember that I love you."

He could imagine his mother smiling. "Bye Shin Woo, I love you too…GET BACK HERE KANG SHIN KI!"

The guitarist grinned at the sound of his family's usual dynamics. He ended the call, leaning back into the blue beanbag and smiling in contentment.

However, his moment of happiness was interrupted by a loud but curious voice. "So Tae Kyung, what's so important that you had to call me out of my office to discuss?"

Shin Woo turned his gaze to President Ahn, who was making his way towards them. He settled himself on the couch beside the annoyed vocalist.

"Oh by the way, here's your jacket." President Ahn said, holding out Tae Kyung's waist coat to him "You dropped it at the press conference."

Tae Kyung stared for a while, before receiving it from President Ahn. "I didn't drop it; Joo Eun did." But he gave a nod of appreciation towards his Boss.

"Really- oh yeah, you did cover her with it during the press conference." President Ahn recounted, nodding to himself.

"Yeah," Tae Kyung said. He then paused, before asking. "Did you see Yoo He Yi move during the press conference?

"Yoo He Yi?" President Ahn pondered. He thought for while, trying to remember the night's previous event. "I think so, I'm not too sure, I was busy discussing with Jeremy on what to do when you guys left…"

"I saw her move," Jeremy said suddenly. All eyes turned to him and he rested his chin on his hand, hazel eyes clouded as he tried to remember the scene. "Since Tae Kyung, Joo Eun and Mi Nam left, Manager Ma and I decided to discuss with President Ahn what to do next."

"We were walking towards President Ahn when Yoo He Yi moved," Jeremy explained as he moved his gaze in the direction of Tae Kyung. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, trying to remember what had happened. "The reporters around her were busy talking to each other, and she suddenly got up, walked…then I think she looked around before bending down, like she was picking up something from the floor."

"She was already back in her seat when we reached President Ahn though, and she had this creepy looking smile on her face," Jeremy winced slightly at the memory. "Like the cat which got the canary or something…"

"Did she look like she was holding something in her hand?"

Jeremy thought for a while, before nodding. "Yeah, she looked like she was clutching onto something…" the blond said. He looked at Tae Kyung curiously, tilting his head a little. "What's wrong, hyung? Does she have…something of yours?"

"You can say that," Tae Kyung replied dryly. He then turned his attention to President Ahn. "I just wanted to confirm something. I apologize for getting sidetracked."

"Oh. Well, it's okay! There's no need to apologize, Tae Kyung!" President Ahn brushed away his lead vocalist's formal apology. He smiled, shifting the conversation to its original course. "So what is it that you want to discuss?"

Tae Kyung stared at him. "Didn't I tell you on the phone? Kang Shin Woo here has become the victim of a serial killer."

"Ah, surely you don't mean that!" President Ahn waved Tae Kyung's serious declaration off casually.

"What is it that you really want to say?" He pondered. "It must be something really bad for you to lie like that!"

"Do you have a terminal disease? Or perhaps…you're breaking up with your girlfriend after yesterday's press conference where she sang to our Mi Nam?"

"Speaking of yesterday's press conference," he continued, holding forth the newspaper in his hand. "I think it's going to create more rumors than stop them."

"Look!"

Jeremy and Tae Kyung looked. Their eyes widened at the sight of the picture on the front page. It was a picture of Tae Kyung holding Joo Eun as she cried while Mi Nam stood against the nearby wall, looking at them in shock and hurt.

"_Go Mi Nam – in love with Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend?_!_" _

Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed at Tae Kyung's exclamation. He got up from the blue beanbag, striding over to the couch where President Ahn was sitting. "What is it?"

"See for yourself." Tae Kyung thrust the newspaper in his face, and Shin Woo froze at the image in his vision.

"M-Mi Nam was there?" He stuttered in surprise.

President Ahn blinked. "Ah Shin Woo…weren't you on a date with your girlfriend?"

Shin Woo nodded, an action which only made President Ahn more confused. "But you're speaking as if you were there…at the scene itself, even!"

He examined the picture more carefully. "I don't see you anywhere."

"My girlfriend had to go home early because of an urgent matter so I managed to witness the press conference." Shin Woo lied smoothly.

"Ah, is that so?" President Ahn scratched his head, frowning. "I don't remember seeing you, though."

Shin Woo smiled wryly. "I arrived at quite an inappropriate time."

"When did you arrive?"

Shin Woo hesitated, before saying, "When Joo Eun sang."

"I see…"

"Anyway, the situation now is quite unexpected," President Ahn started after a short moment of silence. He shook his head. "To think that Joo Eun is in love with Go Mi Nam!"

"But then Joo Eun is Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend…" he said, directing his gaze to Tae Kyung. "Does that mean Mi Nam and you are love rivals, then?"

"Is he really in love with Joo Eun?"

"No," Tae Kyung replied tersely. "Go Mi Nam doesn't love her."

"Ah, really? But look at his expression; he looks shocked, and even hurt when he saw you two hugging!" President Ahn pointed out.

"Poor Mi Nam…he must have been pretty jealous then!"

Tae Kyung scowled. He was about to speak, but was cut off by President Ahn.

"Hey Tae Kyung, I understand if you can't accept the fact that your bandmate loves your girlfriend," President Ahn said kindly, placing a reassuring hand on Tae Kyung's shoulder.

"But look at it this way; she's your girlfriend so that must mean something, right?" He smiled. "And you did say she sang your song to let go of her last feelings for Mi Nam."

President Ahn shook his head. He moved to get up from the couch. "Ah, you boys have all grown up now! You're involved in secret relationships I don't know about!"

"Shin Woo already has a girlfriend whom he's been hiding for quite some time, and Tae Kyung and Mi Nam love the same girl," he smiled wryly, turning his gaze to the drummer of his band. "Who knows, maybe even Jeremy will get his own girlfriend soon!"

Jeremy managed a sheepish smile. "I don't think that will happen for quite some time, President Ahn!"

"Nonsense! Trust me, you'll soon find the girl of your dreams!" President Ahn said cheerfully.

"_I've already found her." _Jeremy couldn't help but think in melancholy.

President Ahn looked like he wanted to say something more, but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He rummaged in his pocket for it before holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, yes…yes…" the three males watched him curiously as he spoke at intervals. "Oh no! That's NOT RIGHT!"

"What love triangle? There isn't one!"

"Of course not, Go Mi Nam isn't in love with Joo Eun!" President Ahn denied. "Our boy's too good to love his leader's girlfriend!"

He then paused. "Kang Shin Woo? What about Kang Shin Woo?" He shifted his gaze to the silent guitarist. "He already has his own girlfriend!"

"What matter are you talking about- ah listen, I'll meet you in my office alright?" The President of A.N. Entertainment said. "We can discuss all you want there, and then you'll see there isn't a love triangle in A.N. JELL!"

Tae Kyung, Jeremy and Shin Woo watched as President Ahn hung up his phone with some annoyance, before turning to them. "Sorry guys, I have to go settle with Reporter Kim the matter about Tae Kyung, Joo Eun and Mi Nam in a love triangle."

"What was that about me just now?" Shin Woo asked with slight hesitance.

"Ah, that? He just said something about you being in the news," President Ahn waved off. He frowned in annoyance. "Really, that troublesome reporter's caused enough trouble with his article of A.N. JELL's two vocalists being in a love triangle with the same girl and he's still looking for media fodder?_!_"

President Ahn sighed, shaking his head. He got up from the couch, striding to the door. "You guys take care, yeah?"

"…So what do we do now?" Jeremy was the first to break the silence President Ahn left behind.

"Shin Woo hyung is still in danger, right?" He asked tentatively. "But President Ahn doesn't know that…"

"That's right, he went to convince the reporter that there isn't a love triangle in A.N. JELL" Tae Kyung said dryly.

"It should be alright, shouldn't it?" Shin Woo began, ignoring Tae Kyung's sarcasm. He shifted his gaze to the exit of the mansion. "There isn't even a commotion outside, so it seems the fans don't know yet."

"They're probably too busy camping outside to even bother to watch the news." Tae Kyung said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Shin Woo looked at him. "I haven't seen the killer before, but I doubt he knows what I look like."

"But hyung! Since A.N. JELL's famous your pictures are all over the internet!" Jeremy pointed out worriedly. He frowned. "And, our band's under A.N. Entertainment so he knows where to find you...he might be…lurking outside waiting to catch hold of you!"

"I don't think he's that desperate." Shin Woo replied with slight exasperation. "He often only seeks out his victims at night."

Tae Kyung met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "That wasn't what you were thinking when you went out to find Go Mi Nam, was it?"

"I was worried about her, like you should have been." Shin Woo retorted.

"I didn't think you were the type to jump to conclusions." Tae Kyung ignored Shin Woo's jibe.

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"W-Well, why is he aiming for Shin Woo hyung anyway?_!_" Jeremy exclaimed, turning and breaking the tension between his two bandmates. "He only aimed for women in the past, right?"

"Because, according to him, Kang Shin Woo has _pretty_ brown eyes," Tae Kyung drawled sarcastically as he met Shin Woo's eyes. "Though, _I_ fail to see his point."

A wry smirk played across Shin Woo's lips as he stared back challengingly at Tae Kyung. "Aren't they Joo Eun's brown eyes as well?"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. "Joo Eun's brown eyes are bigger, aren't they?" He countered.

Shin Woo raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you preferred girls with big eyes."

Tae Kyung merely smirked. "Of course, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Are you admitting that you like Joo Eun then?"

"How can I not like my own girlfriend?"

Jeremy looked between Shin Woo and Tae Kyung in confusion. "Uh…what are you two talking about?"

Shin Woo turned to him with a smile. "It's nothing Jeremy," the smile curved into a smirk as he glanced at the proud vocalist. "It's just that Tae Kyung here has been beaten in his own game."

Jeremy's bewilderment only increased. "Eh…?"

"Shin Woo's speaking nonsense, Jeremy," Tae Kyung said, an annoyed scowl on his face. "I haven't lost-"

Out of the blue, the vocalist's phone rang, cutting him off. Tae Kyung scowled, reaching for his phone. Jeremy and Shin Woo watched as he raised an eyebrow at the caller id, before answering the sudden call.

"What do you want?"

There was a pause, before Tae Kyung's eyes narrowed. "What?" He glanced at Shin Woo out of the corner of his eye. "What business do you have with her?"

"You want to get to know her better?" The dark haired man said in disbelief. He scoffed derisively, a wry smirk on his lips. "Is this a joke? Since when have _you_ been one to be friends with a stranger?"

"I wasn't even aware the word 'friend' was in your dictionary."

Jeremy had a perplexed expression on his face as Tae Kyung was talking. He turned to Shin Woo, who looked as if he knew what was going on.

"Who's he talking to, hyung?" The blond asked in a whisper.

"Yoo He Yi." the guitarist replied simply, but with a hint of resentment in his voice.

Jeremy's eyes widened. "But the press conference's over, isn't it? Why would she still contact him?"

"Judging by Tae Kyung's words, it seems she wants to get to know Joo Eun better." Shin Woo said dryly.

Jeremy blinked. "Oh. Then…" not wanting to risk He Yi overhearing, he leaned forward, lowering his voice to a murmur, a slight grimace on his features. "Do you have to…cross-dress as a girl again then?"

Shin Woo looked as if he didn't want to answer that question. "I hope not."

"What…?" Jeremy and Shin Woo turned their attention back to Tae Kyung.

They watched as there was a moment of silence, then Tae Kyung inhaled and spoke firmly. "You can give it to me. I'll pass it to her."

He Yi smiled at the other end. "Oh, why are you suddenly so willing to meet me? By any chance, do you want to protect your girlfriend?" She drawled sweetly.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to do anything to her," she said casually, leaning back in her seat. "I just want to return her the ring, and at the same time get to know her better."

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you. You have no reason to want to be friends with her. What tactic are you using now, fraud fairy? "

He Yi merely smirked at Tae Kyung's reply. "Are you being protective, Hwang Tae Kyung? That isn't like you." She put a finger to her chin, tilting her head to the side. "Has she really changed you that much?"

"But, if you won't let me meet her…I guess you wouldn't mind if I kept the ring then," He Yi smiled. She held up her hand, staring at the silver band on her ring finger. "It's from our music video, isn't it?"

"You refused to wear it with me, but you're wearing it with her." He Yi's smile faltered, and she barely resisted growling. "Does that mean she _owns_ you then?"

Tae Kyung made an expression between a scowl and a frown. "She doesn't own me." He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but decided reluctantly not to.

"Oh? You're not hers then," He Yi said, unable to keep the glee out of her voice. "What is she for then? Publicity?"

She shook her head. "Poor girl. I almost pity her!"

"She may not own me, but that doesn't mean she means nothing to me," Tae Kyung smirked tauntingly. "I don't do publicity, and yet she's my girlfriend. What do you think that means?"

He Yi scowled deeply. "So you do care for her." She spoke, bite in her voice.

"That should have been obvious at the press conference, shouldn't it?"

He Yi wanted to release a frustrated growl, but forced herself to put on a fake smile instead. "Ah yes, the press conference…where she revealed she was in love with Go Mi Nam."

"Was," Tae Kyung corrected smugly. "Which means she no longer is."

"Of course," He Yi gritted her teeth, before her lips curved into a smile. "But the rest of Korea doesn't seem to think so."

"Hwang Tae Kyung, you already have one scandal on your hands don't you?" Korea's Fairy smirked. She took off the ring on her finger, twirling the gleaming silver band around. "If you don't listen to me you'll just have to deal with another."

"I wonder what the press would say if I showed them the ring on my finger and told them I'm engaged to you?"

Tae Kyung stared at He Yi's words. Composing himself, he spoke, "They wouldn't believe you. I wouldn't use such a cheap ring for an engagement."

"Really? What about a promise ring then?" He Yi spoke lightly. She smiled brightly. "It'll be like our music video becoming reality! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"…What do you want, Devil Fairy?"

"I told you; I want to meet your girlfriend," He Yi's lips quirked. "And I don't want you or anyone else following us, or you speaking to her about me."

Tae Kyung frowned. He turned his gaze to Shin Woo, who had been staring at him. Why would He Yi want to meet Joo Eun? Had she somehow discovered her real identity? Was she suspicious of her? Or did she plan on doing something to get rid of her?

The last thought was most likely what He Yi had in mind, especially after the press conference, if she was willing to sacrifice a chance to ruin his reputation in order to meet Joo Eun alone. Yet, it wasn't as if she could really do anything, could she? Tae Kyung had seen from his little display in the shopping mall's restroom that Shin Woo was far from a weakling. He would be able to fend off any attempts to harm Joo Eun.

If so, one glaring flaw in He Yi's plan was her lack of real knowledge on her target. Tae Kyung smirked to himself at the thought. He had made his decision.

"Fine," He Yi smiled as Tae Kyung finally answered with the answer she had been expecting to hear. "When do you want to meet her?"

"Today, I just finished my photo shoot and I'm free for the whole afternoon" He Yi replied. "Give me her phone number so I can contact her with the details."

"I'll send it to you." Tae Kyung said. He then cut the call.

The dark haired vocalist turned. "Jeremy, let me borrow your phone."

The blond blinked, before shrugging and digging in his pocket for his phone. "What do you want it for?"

"Yoo He Yi wants Joo Eun's number." Tae Kyung replied simply. He scrolled through Jeremy's contacts until he found what he was looking for. With Jeremy's phone in one hand and his own in the other, he added Joo Eun to his contacts before sending her number to He Yi.

Tae Kyung handed the surprised Jeremy his phone back, before turning to Shin Woo, who was staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and frustration in his brown eyes.

"Go and get your phone and get ready. You have a date with the Devil Fairy."


	20. Alternate Episode 15: Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: OOCness, slight AU, inserting of information which may not be true.

* * *

Shin Woo clenched his fist as he stood at the place where he was to meet He Yi, gripping Joo Eun's phone in his hand tightly.

He had just been dropped off by Tae Kyung a few minutes ago. The vocalist had forced him to cross-dress again in order to retrieve Joo Eun's ring from He Yi. He had even gotten Noona to do his makeup, who had told him girls put makeup on whenever they went out. Noona had also helped him better disguise himself as a girl by stuffing those tissues down his dress- again, though this time he had insisted on doing it himself. And was it his imagination or did she make him use more tissues than the last time?

"_You're going out with Yoo He Yi," _Noona had told him, smirking, _"You have to look as girly as possible so she won't be suspicious!"_

Of course, Shin Woo had protested to having to cross-dress as a girl again, but Tae Kyung had pulled out his favorite card.

"_I still have the recording, you know."_

Shin Woo scowled at the memory of Tae Kyung's threat. He cursed himself for not ensuring Tae Kyung kept his part of the deal after the press conference.

"Joo Eun!"

Shin Woo was interrupted from his thoughts by the cheerful voice. He took a deep breath, before turning to the sight of He Yi, who was clothed in a green shirt with a tiger's face on it, and a short frilly black skirt. She was smiling at him with a sweetness that was almost sickening.

"Sorry, I'm not too late, am I?" Her smile turned apologetic as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I had to change out of my attire for the photo shoot…"

Shin Woo forced himself to smile, speaking in Joo Eun's voice. "No it's okay, I just arrived."

"Oh, that's good!" He Yi then proceeded to link her arm with Shin Woo's, startling him slightly. She turned to him with a bright smile. "Let's go then!"

"Ah…yes…" Shin Woo said slowly. He allowed her to drag him along, wishing he was somewhere else.

"So, where do you want to go, Joo Eun?"

"_Anywhere where you're not,"_ Shin Woo thought. But he managed a smile at her. "I'm fine with anywhere."

"Really? Let's go get some food then!" He Yi said cheerfully. She turned her gaze back to the front. "I haven't eaten my lunch so I'm hungry."

Shin Woo nodded. He followed He Yi through the crowded streets of Myeong Dong as she led him to a famous eatery.

As they made their way towards their destination, Shin Woo couldn't help but think of Mi Nam. He remembered the day he had trailed her through Myeong Dong, without her knowing. He recalled how he had paid for her food and clothes, and how she had been so close to seeing him…

Shin Woo looked at his surroundings, before turning his gaze to He Yi. It was the same place, around the same time, but with a different girl, who had forced him to link arms with her. But then, it was because she didn't know her companion was a man; Shin Woo had seen He Yi and Noona often arm in arm with each other when they had been friends. It was probably something most girls did with their female friends.

Shin Woo couldn't remember the last time he had been out alone with a girl. And now here he was doing just that with Yoo He Yi, of all people. His luck really was bad.

"We're here!" Shin Woo heard He Yi state the obvious, before she pulled him with her into the place.

She made her way to an empty table near the window, letting go of Joo Eun's arm. He Yi smiled, seating herself and smiling at her companion, who had reluctantly taken the seat opposite her.

"I heard from a friend that the noodles they sell here taste really good," she informed the other girl. "Why don't you try some, Joo Eun?"

Shin Woo snapped out of his thoughts at He Yi's suggestion. "Ah...okay," he replied. He raised a hand, ordering what he remembered recommending Mi Nam to.

"One- I mean, two bowls of Kalguksoo here!"

When Shin Woo put his hand down once he was sure the girl had gotten his order, he found He Yi staring at him weirdly. "Are you familiar with the people here, Joo Eun?"

"Uh-yes, I come here quite often." Shin Woo replied carefully, remembering his current identity. "Why?"

"Oh it's nothing," He Yi smiled. She leaned back in her seat, eying him. "It's just that…you sounded quite casual just now…not like you are with me."

Her expression then turned forlorn. She sniffed slightly, staring at him sorrowfully. "Do you not like me, Joo Eun? Have I done something to make you mad?"

Shin Woo stared at her, wondering what her motive was. Was she suspicious of him already? Why was she putting up an act?

He Yi sniffed again, her eyes sad, and Shin Woo couldn't help but feel pity for her. He made himself forget about what she had done and gotten him into, temporarily, and gave her a reassuring smile. He had to act too after all.

"That's not it…it's just that I'm not used to going out with a stranger," the guitarist explained. "I don't know you well, Miss He Yi."

"Ah, is that so?" A smile appeared on He Yi's features and she brushed her long hair back. "That's a relief!"

"But that's why I invited you out, Joo Eun!" She revealed brightly. "You're a nice person and I want to get to know you better."

"And please, just call me He Yi. Miss He Yi sounds too formal."

"Yes- I mean, yeah alright." Shin Woo corrected himself.

He Yi's smile widened. "So, who did you come here with, Joo Eun?" She tilted her head to the side. "Was it with…Tae Kyung?"

"I came here with Jeremy a few times." Shin Woo said, smiling slightly.

He Yi stared at him. "Jeremy?"

"…Yeah." Shin Woo said uncertainly, having just realized with who he was right now; mentioning Jeremy wasn't really a wise idea.

"Do you know him that well?"

"He's not a stranger to me." Shin Woo said slowly. "But there's nothing between us." He added quickly.

He Yi eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

Shin Woo nodded.

"Oh. I wouldn't be surprised if he was interested in you though, you're really pretty after all!" He Yi said, with something in her eyes which told Shin Woo she wasn't speaking her thoughts out loud.

Her smile gained an edge with her next words. "But I suppose Tae Kyung Oppa's the only man for you right now, huh?"

"Ah!" He Yi gasped, as if realizing something. She then turned back to Joo Eun. "You…don't mind me calling him Oppa, do you?"

"Eh? No, it's okay," Shin Woo said with a smile. "It's no big- I mean...it's not like he's…mine." It really was challenging to have to talk like a girl.

"That's true." He Yi said, and Shin Woo detected a hint of glee in her voice. She turned. "Oh, it looks like our food has arrived."

Shin Woo nodded. The waitress placed the bowl of noodles in front of him and he proceeded to start eating in silence, smiling at the familiar taste.

When he was done, he looked up. He Yi was still eating and he spent his time waiting staring out of the window next to them.

Images flashed through his head and Shin Woo found himself wishing it wasn't He Yi with him, but Mi Nam. But he knew that Mi Nam couldn't be with him right now because of what he did. He had guessed the reason she had wanted to talk to him was because of the guilt she felt in her kind heart for not being able to return his feelings.

But since he had been forced to spend time with He Yi, it seemed that he wouldn't even be able to talk to her now.

"I'm done!" He Yi declared after a while, causing Shin Woo to reluctantly turn his attention back to her. "It's really delicious, isn't it?"

Shin Woo nodded. He raised a hand for the bill.

"Oh, I forgot my handbag!" He Yi exclaimed suddenly. She turned to Shin Woo apologetically. "And my wallet's in it…I'm sorry, I was in such a rush…"

Shin Woo smiled genially at her. "It's alright, I'll pay."

When the waitress arrived with the bill, Shin Woo opened his wallet which he had been carrying with him. He paid her the money, before pocketing it- only to realize he was wearing clothes without a pocket.

Shin Woo sighed. He resorted to simply holding his wallet in his hand, and turned his gaze to He Yi; who was staring at him curiously.

"Joo Eun, is that your wallet?"

"…Yes?" Shin Woo replied, confused.

"It isn't Tae Kyung's by any chance, is it?"

"No it isn't," Shin Woo replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "What's wrong?"

He Yi smiled. "I mean no offence Joo Eun, but I didn't think you were that type of girl." She stared at the black leather wallet in Shin Woo's hand with distaste in her eyes. "That wallet looks like it could belong to a man."

"Ah," Shin Woo said. He shook his head inwardly; he had been careless.

"Oh He Yi…" he had to change the topic quickly. "You told me you wanted to return something to me, right?"

He Yi blinked, before lifting her hand. "You mean this?"

There, on He Yi's ring finger, was what he had gone on this outing with her to get. Shin Woo stared at the silver ring which had slipped off his finger during the press conference.

"That's right, I dropped that," the brunette said. He smiled at He Yi. "Could you return it to me, please?"

He Yi smiled. She seemed to be ignoring his request. She moved her hand, staring at the silver object with a raised eyebrow. "Is this ring precious to you, Joo Eun?"

"Yes…"

"Hwang Tae Kyung gave it to you, didn't he?"

"That's right." Shin Woo replied, regarding the brown haired actress warily. "Why?"

He Yi's smile seemed to falter. "Oh it's nothing," she said casually. "This ring is from the music video Tae Kyung and I did, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," He Yi nodded. She seemed to be staring at him differently now. "They were given to me after we finished filming. I asked to wear it with him, but he refused."

"He must really like you if he wanted to wear it with you," He Yi said. Her smile turned grim. "You're a very lucky girl aren't you, Joo Eun?"

"I guess…" Shin Woo said with a forced smile.

"And you seem to know Jeremy, and Go Mi Nam, of course," He Yi continued, her tone starting to bear what sounded like resentment. "Do you know Kang Shin Woo too?"

"I've…met him before." Shin Woo said carefully. At least He Yi seemed to be unaware of his real identity.

"Oh, really? That means you must know A.N. JELL then!" He Yi said with feigned surprise. She leaned forward, staring at him with what looked like jealousy in her eyes. "Tae Kyung Oppa must like you so much that he even brought you to see his bandmates."

"How does it feel to be surrounded by the guys from the most popular band in Korea, Joo Eun?"

It was as clear as day; He Yi was jealous of Joo Eun. Shin Woo deduced that it was probably because she hadn't been able to gain Tae Kyung's affections, and was even disliked by him himself and Jeremy when she was Tae Kyung's girlfriend. She was likely finding it unfair that some girl who wasn't as popular and famous as she was had managed to do what she had failed to, no matter how she tried.

She really was too easy to read. Shin Woo smirked to himself inwardly, before deciding on his reply.

"It doesn't feel any different," he replied simply. "I don't see them as idol stars, but my friends."

He Yi's expression darkened even more at his reply. She looked like she was about to hit him, but Shin Woo just smiled, knowing he would be able to catch any blow she dared to throw easily.

But Korea's Fairy seemed to recover. She let her features relax, returning Shin Woo's smile. "I see, I suppose you could say that." She gave a laugh which sounded forced.

"Yes…" Shin Woo managed to maintain his smile. He held out his hand. "Then, can you return my ring to me now please?"

He Yi's smile nearly faltered. Shin Woo watched as she reluctantly removed the ring. Her eyes narrowed, before her hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward, an action which made him start in surprise.

"He Yi, what-"

She ignored him. Her grip on his wrist was painful as she pushed the ring roughly down his ring finger. She then released him, leaning back and staring at Joo Eun with a smug smirk on her lips.

"Did he put it on for you like that?"

Shin Woo resisted the urge to glare at her as he placed his other hand on his abused wrist. There were even scratch lines on his skin from He Yi's sharp fingernails.

Instead, he met her eyes challengingly with a smile. "No, he did it in a much more gentler way…like we were in a music video." He added, and was satisfied when He Yi's smirk turned upside down.

"Is that so?" The actress said tersely. She gave him a piercing glare, which soon turned into an apologetic look, as if she had just remembered her role. "Are you alright, Joo Eun? I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to demonstrate…"

Shin Woo inhaled. "I'm fine, He Yi."

"Oh, alright," He Yi's lips curved into a smile and she stood up. "I'm full! Where do you want to go next, Joo Eun?"

"_Back to the mansion,"_ Shin Woo thought, but knew he could not say that out loud.

He stood up from his seat, following He Yi as she made her way to the exit of the place. "Well…I don't have any particular destination in mind. Why don't you decide, He Yi?"

"Really? If that's the case, we should go get you some clothes!" He Yi announced brightly. Shin Woo felt a dose of annoyance as she moved to link his arm with his like she had done earlier, turning to him with a wide smile. "I know a really good clothes shop that's somewhere near here!"

"Ah no, that's okay…I don't really have much money on me right now…" Shin Woo lied. He really didn't want to go shopping for clothes, especially if it was with Yoo He Yi. "And I already have many more…dresses at home."

"Do you?" He Yi asked as if she didn't really care to know the answer to her question. "But don't worry, the clothes they sell there are really cheap; you won't need much money to buy them."

"But then again you must be quite rich, you bought an expensive dress, didn't you?" He Yi questioned casually. "It looked beautiful on you, it must have cost a fortune!"

"Where did you buy it from, Joo Eun?"

"I bought it from one of the shops around this area," Shin Woo said, trying to think of the name of the clothing store Tae Kyung had dragged him into. "The clothes in there were quite expensive."

"Is it? Which shop is it?" He Yi asked, as she ran her gaze across the various shops around her. "What's its name?"

"I'm not sure, Tae Kyung brought me there-"Shin Woo stopped short, having realized his mistake.

But He Yi had already caught wind of it. She turned, speaking slowly. "Tae Kyung Oppa brought you to buy that dress?"

"Yes…" Shin Woo gave a hesitant nod.

"He bought it for you, didn't he?" He Yi asked bluntly. She didn't give Shin Woo a chance to reply, continuing with a wry smirk. "How unusually kind of him. He didn't buy me a single thing when I was his girlfriend."

"He Yi…"

Shin Woo watched as He Yi turned away from him, advancing forward. "It must be nice to be the girlfriend of the lead vocalist of A.N. JELL huh, Joo Eun?"

Shin Woo was silent. He contemplated on what Joo Eun's response should be to the situation. When he had made his decision, he turned to face He Yi, speaking firmly.

"I'm not his girlfriend because he's the lead vocalist of A.N. JELL."

He Yi stopped in her tracks at her companion's statement. She turned to look at her love rival, a smile on her lips.

"Of course," she agreed easily. She gave a demure smile, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to insult your relationship."

The brown haired girl's eyes softened, and she turned her gaze to the floor, avoiding the steady gaze of brown eyes. She sniffed sadly, as tears formed in her eyes. "I guess I couldn't help but be jealous…T-Tae Kyung Oppa was my boyfriend o-once…"

Shin Woo looked at He Yi. Joo Eun was kind. Had she really existed as an actual person with no knowledge of He Yi's true personality, she would have comforted He Yi. Shin Woo sighed inwardly. He had to act; he couldn't let He Yi be suspicious of him.

With that thought, Shin Woo gave He Yi a forgiving smile, speaking softly. "It's alright, He Yi. I understand. It's okay if you envy me."

He Yi stared at him tearfully. "It is…?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo said. He chose his next words carefully. "You're a nice person, He Yi. It's not your fault that Tae Kyung treats you badly. That's just his personality."

"He doesn't seem to treat _you_ badly." There was resentment in He Yi's voice.

Shin Woo allowed himself to laugh lightly. "Trust me, he doesn't treat me as well as you expect." He said simply with a smile. "The reason why he bought me that dress was because he wanted me to look good for the press conference."

He Yi stared at him in surprise. "Really?" Shin Woo nodded, and she raised a finger to point at his neck. "What about that pearl necklace then? Did he buy it for you for the press conference too?"

"Oh, this?" Shin Woo reached up his hand to feel the piece of jewellery Tae Kyung had thrown out of the car window at him before driving off with the reason that his girlfriend had to look good in front of Yoo He Yi. "This…is mine." He had better not make He Yi more jealous of him.

"Oh. Well, it matches your name, doesn't it?" He Yi seemed to have recovered from her bout of sadness, and she gave Shin Woo a playful smile. "Silver Pearl."

Shin Woo returned her smile. "Yes, others have said that as well."

He Yi laughed loudly. It was a bright laugh, and Shin Woo could almost believe it was real.

Unfortunately, her laughter had attracted the attention of passer-bys. They turned to look at her, whispering excitedly.

"Is that Yoo He Yi!_?_"

"It is, it is!"

"Who's that other girl with her? She's really tall!"

There were a few reporters around them, and one of them whipped out a camera, snapping a picture of the two girls together.

"Yoo He Yi, is that Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend with you_?_!"

"Are you two actually friends!_?_"

"Have you forgiven her for stealing your boyfriend away from you?"

Shin Woo had to resist the urge to groan. It seemed like he could never get a break from reporters.

He Yi merely smiled. Shin Woo caught a glint of something in her eyes which reminded him of who he was really dealing with as she stepped forward.

"Her name is Joo Eun, please don't just address her as Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend." she said sweetly, but with a hint of firmness behind her voice.

"And that's right, she is my friend," she continued. "We're out shopping together, so I would appreciate it if you would move aside and let us pass."

"Ah, of course, Yoo He Yi!" One reporter said quickly, complying with Korea's Fairy's request. "Do forgive us for our rudeness!"

It didn't take long for the four other reporters to follow suit. He Yi smiled. "Thank you everyone." She said politely with a small bow.

She then led Joo Eun away from the crowd which had gathered, walking in the direction of their next destination.

"Sorry about that," the brown haired actress apologized lightly. She turned to smile at her companion. "But I'm famous, so it can't be helped."

"But don't worry, nothing bad will happen," He Yi went on. "There'll just be an article on us being friends, and that's not a bad thing, right?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo agreed, hiding his surprise. What was her motive in telling the press that Joo Eun was her friend? He shook his head inwardly, letting Joo Eun's shy smile appear on his features. "I guess it would be good if Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend and ex-girlfriend had good relations, wouldn't it?"

"Of course!" He Yi replied easily. She returned Joo Eun's smile, a spark of malice in her eyes. "There would be less chance of a scandal being formed too; I'm sure A.N. JELL already has enough to deal with!"

Shin Woo's eyes narrowed at He Yi's words. _"That was a low blow, Yoo He Yi," _he thought in annoyance. _"And you know it."_

But he forced himself to smile, not wanting He Yi to know how affected he was by her jibe. "Yes, I wouldn't want to cause any more trouble for Tae Kyung Oppa."

He Yi's smile seemed to slip, and Shin Woo had to resist the urge to smirk. He watched as she schooled her features back into her usual friendly mask.

"Ah yes, speaking of Tae Kyung _Oppa_," she seemed to emphasize the suffix as she raised her gaze. "Did he buy that for you too?"

Shin Woo blinked. He reached his hand up to feel along his wig of black hair, realizing what He Yi meant when he felt the hairclip Mi Nam had bought for him in his hair. He must have forgotten to take it off when he removed his wig in the morning.

"Tae Kyung didn't buy it for me," he replied simply. "I bought it myself."

"Oh. Can I see it?"

Shin Woo hesitated, before nodding. He carefully removed the hairclip from his black hair, holding it in his hand, which he held out to He Yi.

"Here."

Surprisingly, He Yi had the manners not to snatch it from him. Instead, she picked it up off his outstretched palm, holding it up to eye level and staring at it curiously.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" He Yi exclaimed with wide eyes. She moved it from side to side, examining the hairclip from different angles. "It looks like a silver leaf…oh and is that a pink pearl?"

"How much did it cost, Joo Eun?"

Shin Woo gave a light shrug, unable to understand He Yi's fascination with such a simple object. "I don't know."

He Yi stopped, staring at him. "You don't know?"

"No- I mean, um, I've forgotten," Shin Woo said quickly. He didn't know why He Yi looked so disbelieving; perhaps it was because girls chose their items carefully and they could remember how much their every purchase cost?

Perhaps Noona had a point in wanting to teach him how to be a girl…

"Is that so?" He Yi said casually. Shin Woo stared at her warily as she smiled, moving forward with the hairclip in her hand.

"You have a silver pearl necklace, and a pink pearl hairclip," He Yi started lightly. She put a finger to her chin. "And I think I saw you with black pearl ear studs at the press conference."

Shin Woo stared as He Yi suddenly stopped walking, turning to face him with a look in her eyes he didn't like. "Do you like items that resemble your name so much, Joo Eun? You don't look like that kind of girl."

"Or could it be; someone bought them for you?" He Yi asked. She tilted her head to the side, her voice gaining a dark edge. "Hwang Tae Kyung bought them all for you for the press conference, didn't he?"

Shin Woo stared at her, before shaking his head. "No, he didn't," it wasn't a complete lie.

"Really?" He Yi asked doubtfully. She held up the hairclip in her hand. "Then…who bought this for you then?"

"You didn't buy it yourself, did you? After all, you can't even seem to remember how much it cost…"

So he was right; as a girl, Joo Eun was supposed to remember the price of her items. The guitarist inwardly cursed himself for his carelessness.

"…Mi Nam," Shin Woo finally said. He Yi blinked, and he moved to clarify. "He bought that for me."

"Oh. Go Mi Nam bought this for you?" The smile on He Yi's face turned devious. "You must be happy then, Joo Eun!"

"After all, the person you love bought something for you!"

"I…I'm not in love with him any longer," Shin Woo lied. He breathed in deeply, composing himself for his next words. "Because I have…Tae Kyung…Oppa now."

"Ah yes, I suppose that is true." He Yi agreed with a nod, but something in her expression told him she hadn't liked his explanation.

"But why would you choose Hwang Tae Kyung over Go Mi Nam?" She asked innocently. "Although Go Mi Nam is quite short for a man, don't you think his personality is so much better than Tae Kyung's?"

Shin Woo never thought he'd hear He Yi praise Mi Nam, and he smiled wryly at the irony of the situation.

"Then, He Yi…why did you choose Tae Kyung as your boyfriend in the past?" He questioned casually, moving his gaze over to her as they walked. "Is it because he's famous? Or because he's rich?"

"Eh? Ah no…" He Yi replied, waving her hands a little with a nervous smile. "I wanted him to be my boyfriend because although he gave me a bad impression at first, he protected me and showed me a caring side I never knew…he…had…"

Shin Woo turned his head to the side, hiding his smile of satisfaction from He Yi's view. Her words and actions really were predictable.

"Then you should understand, shouldn't you? Hwang Tae Kyung's not so bad once you get to know him." Vaguely, Shin Woo wondered if he was saying that to convince He Yi, or himself.

"Y-Yeah…"

Shin Woo smiled at He Yi's hesitant reply. He had managed to twist the situation to his advantage.

"Are you alright, He Yi? You look kind of tired…" the brunette injected concern into his voice. "Maybe I should just go home?"

He Yi blinked, before whirling around to face at her companion. "Eh? But we have so many more things to do!" She protested. "We have to go clothes shopping, visit the jewellery shop…"

"We do?" Shin Woo couldn't help questioning. Fortunately, he had managed to keep the exasperation he felt out of his voice, and gave He Yi a smile.

Shin Woo sighed inwardly. He had come so far, he might as well finish the day according to what He Yi wanted, and hope she would never ask to see him again. It wasn't as if he could return to the mansion now anyway.

The guitarist took a deep breath, preparing himself for the ordeal that was about to come.

"Alright then…let's look for a clothing store."

* * *

"He Yi…are you done yet?"

"Soon!" He Yi replied vaguely from inside the changing room.

Shin Woo sighed. He leaned against the wall near the changing room, wondering how he had managed to get himself into the situation in the first place.

_"That's what you said ten minutes ago," _Shin Woo thought in annoyance. _"Just how long does she need to try on a single dress?"_

The brunette looked around. They were, to his discomfort, in the female section of the clothes shop. Shin Woo grimaced at the sight of the many different types of female clothing, remembering how Noona had forced him to try on the black mini skirt.

He remembered the excited smile on He Yi's face when they had entered the first clothing store. She had looked almost like a normal girl on a shopping spree and Shin Woo had waited patiently as she checked out all the various dresses, trying the ones she liked best out in the changing room.

Of course, since it was Korea's Fairy, she eventually lost interest in most of the dresses she had picked out and which she had gotten Shin Woo to hold for her. She only picked out two dresses of the whole pile of them to buy, telling her companion to help her put the rest back where she had found them, which the brown haired man had complied with reluctantly.

However, she soon remembered that she had forgotten her wallet. Shin Woo had watched wearily as she took out her phone from her skirt's pocket to call her manager to bring it to her from where she had left it in her van.

Though, in the end, Shin Woo had ended up letting He Yi borrow his credit card, who had asked for it with the reason that her manager would take quite a while to arrive and they shouldn't waste time. After paying for her purchases using Shin Woo's credit card, she had then pocketed it, dragging him out of the clothing shop to find another one more suiting to her taste.

The clothing shop they were in now was the third one they were visiting. Shin Woo frowned, hoping that this nightmare of a shopping trip would be over soon so that he could go home. And get his credit card back of course; he didn't trust He Yi with it, especially since she had already used it to buy three times the amount of clothing she had bought at the first clothing store when they had gone to the second clothing store.

Could it be this was what having a girlfriend was like? Even though he was in his female disguise, he still had to pay for He Yi's purchases. Shin Woo thanked whatever lucky stars he had left that he wasn't really He Yi's boyfriend. He found himself sympathizing with Tae Kyung who had had to have her as his girlfriend once, and all the other men who had dated Korea's Fairy.

Speaking of Korea's Fairy, was she done trying on the clothes yet? Shin Woo swore his feet were practically hurting from standing and waiting for He Yi to pick and try out clothes. The fact that despite being the largest pair, he still had to force his feet into the gladiator shoes; wasn't helping him either.

"I'm done!" He Yi's voice called out, to Shin Woo's great relief.

"Finally." The disguised brown haired man muttered as the door to the changing room opened and He Yi emerged in her new dress.

He Yi smiled brightly. She then proceeded to strut around like a proud peacock in her new dress, looking at it time and again to be sure it really suited her. "How do I look, Joo Eun?"

It had to be the tenth time she was asking him that question. Shin Woo didn't even bother to look at He Yi's dress properly as he answered her with a smile. "You look great, He Yi."

He Yi's eyes seemed to brighten. "Really?"

Shin Woo nodded. "Really; you look really pretty in that dress He Yi," he said convincingly with a smile. "It shows off your nice figure, and brings out the color of your eyes." He hadn't used that compliment yet, had he?

His last comment seemed to be enough for He Yi. Her smile widened and she said cheerfully, "Thanks, Joo Eun!"

"I agree; this lovely white does bring out the color of my beautiful brown eyes," He Yi said unabashedly with a smile. She looked at Joo Eun shyly. "I'm really pretty in this, aren't I?"

"Of course He Yi; you look pretty in anything you wear," Shin Woo smiled, saying what he knew the vain brown haired girl wanted to hear. "And you look even prettier in that beautiful white dress."

He Yi smiled with a hint of embarrassment which Shin Woo couldn't tell was real or not. "Do you really think that, Joo Eun?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo replied, smiling and trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. "I'm sure any man would fall for you if he saw you wearing that dress." He lied smoothly.

"Even Hwang Tae Kyung?" He Yi asked with a sly smile.

Shin Woo blinked. He looked at He Yi, speaking hesitantly. "I'm sure…Tae Kyung would think you're pretty as well."

He Yi's sly smile seemed to gain a devious edge. She advanced towards Shin Woo who was leaning against the wall near the dressing room, trapping him against it as she stared up at her companion with curious brown eyes.

"But Joo Eun…wouldn't you be jealous if Tae Kyung Oppa thought I was pretty?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. "You're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

Shin Woo stared. His foot automatically moved to take a step back in apprehension, only to discover the wall behind him.

"I…" Shin Woo wracked his mind for a suitable answer. Was He Yi getting suspicious Joo Eun wasn't really Tae Kyung's girlfriend? What could he say to clear her doubt?

"I mean…I think you're pretty," at He Yi's surprised expression, Shin Woo quickly said his next thought.

"He Yi, you're Korea's Fairy; you're pretty and you know it. Everyone else probably thinks you're pretty too," Shin Woo explained, meeting He Yi's eyes. "Even though I'm your female friend, I still think you're pretty; so I can't blame Tae Kyung…Oppa if he thinks you're pretty too. He wouldn't be the only one who thinks you're pretty." He wasn't sure he even knew what he was even saying anymore.

To his surprise, He Yi grinned in amusement, before she laughed. Shin Woo watched as she stepped away from him, still laughing and clutching her sides.

"What is it, He Yi?" Shin Woo asked in confusion. "What did I say that was so funny?"

He Yi ignored him, still laughing. Shin Woo stared at her for a while before he started to get annoyed.

Fortunately, before Shin Woo could speak words Joo Eun would never say, He Yi stopped laughing. She looked up at him, mirth in her brown eyes.

"Sorry Joo Eun…it's just that it's the first time I've met a girl like you."

"…A girl like me?"

"Yeah," He Yi nodded, smiling. "You're a very…logical girl, Joo Eun. I'm amused by the way your mind works."

"Any other girl would get jealous if her boyfriend thought another girl was pretty, but you..." she trailed off with a giggle.

Shin Woo stared at her. Was she complimenting him or insulting him? He couldn't decide.

"I see…thanks He Yi." Shin Woo said with a smile. Joo Eun would think He Yi was complimenting her, wouldn't she? Although what he had said just now wasn't exactly based on Joo Eun's character. He supposed it was a good thing He Yi had found _his _words amusing, instead of being more suspicious of him.

He Yi smiled. "But I suppose it's true, everyone in Korea probably thinks I'm pretty after all," she said with pride, her vain nature returning. "So it wouldn't be a surprise for Tae Kyung Oppa to think I'm pretty."

She smiled, seemingly satisfied with the assumed fact. She then turned her attention back to Joo Eun. "I'm buying this dress, Joo Eun. Wait for me while I change out of it."

Shin Woo resisted the urge to sigh. "Sure, He Yi."

Though, to his relief, He Yi didn't take as long to change back to her old clothes than she did to change into her new ones. It didn't take long for her to come out of the dressing room and place the white dress on the pile of clothes in Shin Woo's arms.

Shin Woo watched with slight wariness as she stepped back, eying the pile of clothes she had forced him to carry before giving a satisfied smile. "Alright, I think that's enough."

Korea's Fairy advanced to the counter. Shin Woo shifted He Yi's pile of clothes to one arm, using his free hand to pick up the plastic bags of clothes which He Yi had purchased at the previous two stores they had gone to.

He then followed her to the counter, holding his arm close to his chest and balancing He Yi's clothes carefully. He set the big pile of clothes she was going to buy on the black counter, unable to help the soft relieved sigh which escaped his lips.

The brunette watched He Yi as she took out his credit card and gave it to the counter girl. She then pulled out her phone, staring at the screen.

"Oh, it looks like my manager has arrived with my wallet." He Yi observed.

"Really? Where is he?"

"At the first clothing store we went to," He Yi replied. "I forgot to tell her to come here."

"Though, that doesn't matter. We're already going to another one anyway."

Shin Woo stared in disbelief. "We are?"

He Yi looked at him curiously. "What's the matter, Joo Eun? Don't you like shopping?"

"Ah, no that's not it," Shin Woo corrected quickly. He gave a hesitant smile. "But don't you think it's late and we should go home?"

"Late? It's only 4.30 PM!" He Yi said in surprise as she checked her phone. "We still have lots of time to shop!"

Shin Woo managed a weak smile. "Alright then."

Would this nightmare never end? Shin Woo had never felt so badly to want to return to the mansion.

"Don't worry, Joo Eun!" He Yi said cheerfully, causing Shin Woo to look at her in surprise. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for taking up so much of our time together. You're bored because you didn't get to try on any clothes, right?" He Yi asked rhetorically.

"But like I said, I'll be able to get my wallet from my manager soon," He Yi continued, her smile widening. "I'll let you try on as many clothes as you want to at the next stores, okay? I'll even pay for them since I've been using your credit card to buy mine."

She was completely getting the wrong idea. Shin Woo resisted the urge to groan. Part of the reason he had forced himself to endure He Yi's shopping trip was because she seemed to have forgotten about wanting to get Joo Eun new clothes. He had been glad enough that he didn't have to try on female attire again to bear with the boring and painstakingly long shopping trip.

Shin Woo watched tiredly as He Yi received his credit card from the counter girl. She lifted the plastic bag from the counter and turned to him.

"Here," He Yi held out Shin Woo's credit card towards him with a smile of appreciation. "I don't need this anymore. Thanks for letting me use it Joo Eun!"

Shin Woo took his credit card back from her with a weak smile, holding it with his wallet and phone. "You're welcome."

He Yi smiled brightly. Shin Woo didn't even have the energy to be surprised anymore when she grabbed his free hand, pulling him with her out of the shop.

"Aren't you happy, Joo Eun? You'll finally get to try on clothes!" He Yi said excitedly as she lead Shin Woo through the streets of Myeong Dong. "I'll even help you pick out the best dresses; I have great fashion sense!"

_"That's what Noona said."_ The guitarist thought in a mixture of annoyance and dread. _"No wonder they were best friends."_

"Yeah…thanks He Yi."

Shin Woo resisted the urge to sigh for what was probably the twentieth time that day.

It seemed that his nightmare was only going to get worse.

* * *

Hope this chapter wasn't too long. I should be able to post the next chapter in about two days time :)


	21. Alternate Episode 15: Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: OOCness, slight AU, inserting of information which may not be true, possibility of inaccurate/impossible scores.

_Author's Note_

This isn't related to the story at all, but recently I've checked the traffic for my story and I've noticed I've got 0 hits for the previous chapter. But I know that can't be, because I also got a review for the previous chapter, so there should have at least been 1 hit on it.

So I was wondering, does anyone know what the problem is, or is anyone experiencing the same problem? Is it a glitch of the the site, or? I would like to know, so please do tell me, in a message or review maybe, if you do know the reason why. Thank you.

But anyway, here's the new chapter :) It's one of my favourite chapters. It's mostly about Jeremy and Mi Nam and I enjoyed writing it greatly as I finally got the chance to write about them together, so I hope you will enjoy reading it too :)_  
_

* * *

"Is it alright if I leave you here?"

"Yeah," Mi Nam smiled reassuringly at the black haired man. "I'm fine, Manager Ma."

"If you say so…" Manager Ma said hesitantly. But he returned Mi Nam's smile. "Then, I'll be going now, Mi Nam. President Ahn just called me."

"Alright, take care!" Mi Nam called out cheerfully. She watched as Manager Ma gave her a smile, before driving his car away into the distance.

The brunette walked along the road and to the steps of the veranda. She climbed them, and was slightly surprised to see a familiar blond hugging his dog when she reached the top.

"Jolie…what should I do? Shin Woo hyung's been taken away by Tae Kyung again!" Jeremy frowned. He rested his head on his golden retriever's fur. "He's forcing him to cross dress again when he doesn't want to!"

"And this time he's meeting Yoo He Yi," Jeremy grimaced to himself. "I know Shin Woo hyung's smart, but what if somehow, he gets discovered? What will happen then? Ah I wish I could do something to help him!"

Jolie just looked at him with her big brown eyes, blinking, and Jeremy sighed. He drew the golden retriever closer to him, frowning worriedly. "And there's a serial killer after Shin Woo hyung...wouldn't he be in danger if he went out? But then again Tae Kyung hyung pointed out that he won't be since he'll be in his female disguise…"

"I'm worried, Jolie. I don't want anything bad to happen to Shin Woo hyung…"

Jolie gave a low whine at her owner's distress. She moved closer to Jeremy, nuzzling him, and he smiled, running his fingers along her fur gently.

"You're worried about him too, huh?" Jeremy grinned fondly. "He treats you well, doesn't he, Jolie?"

"Woof!" Jolie seemed to answer Jeremy's question with a loud bark of agreement.

Jeremy's grin widened. He ruffled the golden retriever's fur, before getting up.

"Tae Kyung doesn't seem to care though," Jeremy said with a frown as he stretched a little, looking around at his surroundings. "I don't get what he's thinking- AH!"

Mi Nam blinked as Jeremy started at her presence, before he stuttered. "M-Mi Nam? Since when did you arrive?"

"When you were talking with Jolie…" Mi Nam answered truthfully.

"A-Ah…" Jeremy said. He seemed to hesitate, before saying. "So, you heard all that?"

Mi Nam nodded. "Yeah…" she tilted her head slightly, worried brown eyes staring at her bandmate. "Jeremy…what was that about Shin Woo hyung being in danger because of a serial killer?"

Jeremy sighed at her words. Shin Woo had wanted to prevent her from knowing, and he felt like beating himself up for being so careless as to not notice her presence.

"It's a long story…" the blond managed a smile. He moved to stand beside Mi Nam, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mi Nam blinked and Jeremy grinned. He steered her into the mansion, through the living room and to the exit to the winding staircase on the other side, turning his gaze to her with a smile.

"Come, let's go and get something to eat and I'll tell you!"

* * *

"So…Shin Woo hyung's in danger?"

Jeremy nodded, speaking between bites of food. "The woman said she told the killer Shin Woo hyung's name, so he knows who his target is now."

Jeremy swallowed the food in his mouth, staring at Mi Nam. "Shin Woo hyung thought his victim was you at first and he went out to search for you. Tae Kyung brought him back though."

"Oh." Mi Nam said. She then seemed to think for a while, before saying, "But you said to Jolie just now he's out with Yoo He Yi…"

"Yeah…Tae Kyung hyung received a call from Yoo He Yi; she has the ring he helped Shin Woo- I mean, Joo Eun put on for the press conference," Jeremy explained. He frowned. "I don't know what she said, but I think she threatened him, and Tae Kyung agreed to let Shin- Joo Eun meet her."

"So, he's out with her right now. Of course, she doesn't know it's Shin Woo hyung."

"But what about Shin Woo hyung? He has a serial killer after him, right? Won't he be in danger?" Mi Nam frowned. "Doesn't Hyung-nim care about his safety at all?_!_"

Jeremy couldn't help but grin at Mi Nam's words. "That was what I was thinking too!" He said with a nod. He raised his gaze in contemplation. "But like I told Jolie just now…Tae Kyung said Shin Woo hyung will be okay because he'll be in his female disguise, so the killer won't recognize him." Jeremy nodded to himself.

"Oh." Mi Nam said. Her brown eyes softened and she turned her gaze to the tabletop. "But, I still can't help but be worried for him…"

She hesitated, before moving her gaze back to Jeremy. "Maybe I should call him? I mean; just to make sure he's alright…"

Jeremy shook his head. "I thought of that too, but you'd better not," he advised. "Shin Woo hyung's with Yoo He Yi right now. He's supposed to be Joo Eun, so if you call him, or Joo Eun's phone…"

"…I'll only create more trouble for him?"

Jeremy gave a nod. Mi Nam bit her lip. She took a bite of her food, chewing on it thoughtfully.

Jeremy looked at her, before he continued eating his own piece of food. The two members of A.N. JELL ate in silence for a while, thinking about the current situation with their bandmate and friend, and staring at the people around them who were leisurely strolling past; with their friends, lover, family…

Jeremy stared at Mi Nam. He was worried for Shin Woo, but he couldn't help but realize that this was one of the rare times he was alone with her. He knew she didn't love him right now, as he did her, but he was determined to do his best to win her heart.

"Did Shin Woo hyung say where he was going?"

Jeremy blinked. Realizing Mi Nam was talking to him, he answered quickly, "Yeah! He said Yoo He Yi wanted to meet Joo Eun at Myeong Dong!"

"Myeong Dong? Ah, that's the place where I ate the good food!" Mi Nam said in realization at the memory, nodding to herself. She then turned her attention back to Jeremy. "Should we go there then?"

"What for?"

"To follow Shin Woo hyung and make sure he's alright with Yoo He Yi," Mi Nam said with some hesitance in her voice. "I want to make sure he's safe."

Jeremy sighed. "I'm worried for him too, but we can't do that, Mi Nam," he replied sadly. "Myeong Dong's really big; we don't know where they could have gone!"

"And besides, Shin Woo hyung would notice us if we were to follow him," Jeremy continued logically. "He would get distracted. And then Yoo He Yi would have a higher chance of finding out."

Mi Nam was silent, and Jeremy hesitated before speaking. "And…if she discovers us…she'll use you to make things more complicated..."

"What do you mean?"

Jeremy bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have brought this up. "The press conference; Mi Nam…Shin Woo hyung sang to you and it's in the paper."

"Tae Kyung hyung said…Joo Eun was in love with you once," Jeremy avoided Mi Nam's gaze. "Today, President Ahn showed us a picture of you watching Tae Kyung as he hugged Joo Eun; his girlfriend."

"You looked shocked…" Jeremy brought his gaze up to meet Mi Nam's surprised one. "And the reporter took that to mean as you're in love with Joo Eun. "

"He titled the article, '_Go Mi Nam, in love with Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend!_?_'" _Jeremy revealed. "So you see, if we follow them and Yoo He Yi discovers, she'll use that to cause more trouble for not only Shin Woo hyung, but us too!"

"So in the end…whatever I do, I'll only cause trouble for Shin Woo hyung?"

"Eh? Ah, I don't mean that, Mi Nam!" Jeremy moved to comfort the depressed brunette. "It's not your fault at all!"

Mi Nam sniffed, but she managed a smile at Jeremy. "You're really smart and thoughtful, Jeremy. Even though you're worried for Shin Woo hyung like me, you're not rushing to do something to help him which will only end up troubling him in the end, like I am…"

"Mi Nam…"

"_You don't think, do you?"_

"Hyung-nim's right. I really don't think, do I?" Mi Nam whispered sadly. "I only do things I think are right but only end up causing trouble for the people I care about."

"…It's not your fault you hurt him, Mi Nam," Jeremy said seriously. "Shin Woo hyung doesn't blame you at all."

Mi Nam smiled sadly. "I know, Jeremy. He wouldn't blame me. He didn't blame me for all the stupid things I've done which hurt him."

Jeremy felt like asking Mi Nam what exactly had she done to hurt Shin Woo, but he kept quiet. He didn't want to make her anymore sad than she was then.

The blond hesitated, before bringing an arm around the brown haired girl and pulling her against his side. "It's alright, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam choked, before she started crying. Tears trailed down her face and she hid her face against Jeremy's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

Jeremy looked around. People were staring at them and he conjured up a bright smile, waving at them. They looked at him in surprise, before shrugging and continuing on their way.

Fortunately, there weren't any reporters or fans around. They had chosen as deserted a place to discuss about the current situation as possible, without it being completely abandoned.

"I'm really someone who's worse than a fool," Mi Nam said tearfully in between sobs. "I didn't notice- I wasn't able to notice, and now all I can do when I know is cry!"

"I cried with Manager Ma, and now I'm crying with you. I really am pathetic!"

"You're not pathetic, Mi Nam!" Jeremy reassured her as he ran her hand along her back comfortingly. He smiled. "It's okay to cry! It's not okay to keep things to yourself, you'll only end up feeling worse in the end."

Mi Nam cried for a little while more, and Jeremy held her consolingly. He watched as she withdrew from him, staring at him with tearful but determined eyes. "I-It's not okay to cry so much, Jeremy."

"But I won't cry anymore," she said, almost to herself as she gave a nod. Her brown eyes saddened at the memory. "Crying won't solve anything, after all."

"Well, crying helps you release your sadness so that you'll feel better after that!" Jeremy declared cheerfully. He gave the brunette a bright grin. "You feel better now, don't you Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam nodded with a hesitant smile. "Yeah…thanks Jeremy."

"No problem!" Jeremy replied, happy to see Mi Nam smiling again. He took hold of her arm, gently pulling her up from her seat.

"Jeremy…?"

Jeremy turned to her with a radiant smile, similar to the one he had given her when she was down with her feelings for Tae Kyung.

"Don't worry about Shin Woo hyung, Mi Nam. Let's just relax and have some fun!"

* * *

"Hwaiting, Mi Nam! Go go, Go Mi Nam!"

Mi Nam grinned. She aimed carefully, before throwing the ball, which dropped neatly into the hoop, earning a loud whoop from Jeremy.

"Woah, nice one!" Jeremy yelled excitedly. "Don't stop, Mi Nam! Continue!"

Mi Nam nodded. She picked up the next basketball, throwing it into the hoop easily. Just as she did that, two more basketballs came rolling down. The brunette picked up one in each of her hands, tossing them one after another into the goal.

"Wow, double shot!" Jeremy cheered loudly. "Cool!"

He watched, grinning in contentment and admiration as Mi Nam shot the basketballs into the now moving hoop, barely missing. She was smiling and laughing, and her performance had attracted the attention of the other people in the arcade who stared at the petite brunette, impressed.

When the time for the game had finally run out, Jeremy ran up to Mi Nam. He leaned forward, scanning her score in red.

"215!_?_" He exclaimed in surprise. "You almost beat my high score!"

There was the sound of clapping at the announcement and a few wolf whistles, causing Mi Nam to blush. But she couldn't help but chuckle at Jeremy's wide eyes. She tilted her head to the side, sweat sliding down her neck. The brunette smiled. "What's your high score, Jeremy?"

"237 I think," the blond said after a moment of contemplation. He frowned a little. "It's been so long since I've played this game, so I've forgotten…"

"Wow, that's really high!" Mi Nam said. She smiled, impressed. "I'm more than 20 points away from you!"

Jeremy grinned, pleased at Mi Nam's compliment. "Thanks, but you're a first timer aren't you, Mi Nam?" He pointed out. "To get such a high score on your first try…that's already very good!"

"Really?" Mi Nam flushed, embarrassed. But she was smiling sheepishly. "But I was just throwing the balls in the hoop like you told me to…"

"Well, you must have a natural talent for Basketball then!" Jeremy declared as he led her away from the machine. "Have you played Basketball before, Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam nodded. "I played with Oppa when I was younger; it was our favorite game when we were young," she smiled fondly at the memory. "We always beat all the other kids at the orphanage."

"…Oh." Jeremy started slightly in surprise at Mi Nam mentioning she lived in an orphanage, recalling how she had once mentioned it in the past in a completely different situation.

But then he remembered how she had been looking for her mother, and decided not to ask. This was supposed to be a happy occasion after all! He wouldn't bring the past up to Mi Nam if it made her sad.

Thus he decided to change the topic before Mi Nam became sad again. "Hey Mi Nam, don't tell Tae Kyung this, but you're actually better than him at Basketball!"

Mi Nam looked surprised. "I am?_!_"

"Yeah!" Jeremy nodded in agreement. He grinned mischievously. "The reason Tae Kyung hyung doesn't go to the arcade much is because he isn't good at most of the games here…"

"Really? I didn't know that…" Mi Nam said in wonder, but she too was smiling.

"Yup, so if he bullies you in badminton like the last time, you can just challenge him to Basketball!" Jeremy smirked slyly. "You'll win for sure!"

Mi Nam's smile widened. "I'll remember that." She said simply.

"_Though, I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to do so," _she thought wistfully. But the brunette kept the thought to herself, instead asking curiously. "What about Shin Woo hyung?"

Jeremy blinked at Mi Nam's sudden question. "Shin Woo hyung?"

"Yeah, is he good at Basketball too, or?"

The blond sighed. "Yeah, Shin Woo hyung's good at Basketball; better than me actually."

"Really!_?_"

"His last score was 251…I think," Jeremy said, frowning. "His hands were moving so fast, and it was like he had perfect aim!"

"He's crazy! He must have cheated somehow."

"Wow…is Shin Woo hyung really that good?" Mi Nam asked, amazed.

"Yeah…he even often beats me in the actual game," Jeremy said. He pouted unhappily. "But I bet that's because he's taller! He has an unfair advantage over me!"

"But Jeremy…you said that I'll be able to beat Hyung-nim in Basketball…" Mi Nam started hesitantly. "He's much taller than me though!"

Jeremy blinked. "That's true," he said. "But Tae Kyung hyung has bad aim; even if he can keep the ball away from you and reach the net faster than you can, he won't be able to score a goal easily."

"I see…"

Jeremy grinned. "You know, we should let Tae Kyung play a game of Basketball with Shin Woo hyung one day," he said suddenly. "Shin Woo hyung will beat him flat; it'll be fun to watch!"

"That's not nice, Jeremy." Mi Nam said, but she couldn't deny that the thought was somewhat appealing.

Jeremy pouted. "Well, it'll teach Tae Kyung not to treat his own bandmate so badly!" He said stubbornly. "He doesn't care even when Shin Woo hyung's in danger!"

Mi Nam couldn't help but laugh. Jeremy pouting was so funny and cute, but at the same time so familiar and oddly refreshing. It reminded her of the blond's usual antics, and how he was always so bright and happy.

She smiled. Tae Kyung was the brightest Star in her heart, but Jeremy was like the Sun in her life. He was always smiling, cheering her up when she was sad. He let her see things in a more optimistic and brighter light, and she never could resist smiling and even grinning when she had been sad before, when she was with him.

"Thank you, Jeremy." Mi Nam said sincerely, from the bottom of her heart. She let a small grin cross her lips. "I really am having a lot of fun right now!"

Jeremy blinked. He then grinned. "Really? That's good!" He said, laughter in his voice.

The blond directed Mi Nam over to another section of the arcade. "Shall we try that game, Mi Nam? It's really fun!"

"Oh okay…how do I play it?"

"Easy! You just get on it and drive!" Jeremy instructed, before proceeding to demonstrate. "Like this!"

Mi Nam nodded. She carefully climbed onto the motorcycle, grasping onto the handlebars tightly.

"What do I do next?"

"Well…"

Jeremy hadn't started playing yet, and he descended from his motorcycle, putting in a token and helping her start the game. It wasn't long before the game started and Mi Nam gasped in surprise.

"Eh, Jeremy, how do I control this?" She asked frantically. The brunette's motorcycle fell to the left, and she panicked. "Ah, I'm going to crash!"

"No you aren't!" With those words, Jeremy quickly pulled her motorcycle to the right, before pushing it to the centre. He grinned. "See? You're alright!"

He then made his way over to the motorcycle which he has just gotten down from, heaving himself on top of it again. Jeremy started the game with ease with his own token. He looked over at Mi Nam as he waited for the race to begin.

"Just relax, Mi Nam! It's all fun, right?" He called over to her cheerfully. "It's just a game, nothing really bad will happen even if you do crash!"

Mi Nam looked surprised for a moment, before she smiled, nodding in agreement. "You're right, Jeremy!"

Jeremy returned her smile. The race had begun and he turned his attention back to the screen.

Being a real motorist and a frequent visitor of the arcade, it was relatively easy for Jeremy to emerge the victor in the motorcycle race. He grinned in satisfaction.

Hearing the sound of a crash, the blond shifted his gaze to Mi Nam. She was frowning in concentration as she inserted a token into the machine, starting the game again.

The race soon started and Jeremy took the time to observe Mi Nam. He watched as she bit her lip, steadying herself on the arcade vehicle and gripping the handlebars tightly, brown eyes narrowed in determination.

He couldn't help but grin. Despite what he had said about it being just a game, she was still determined to learn. That was one of the things he liked about her; she was always willing to try new things, and was always doing her best in whatever she did, even if she was not initially good at it.

Despite her feminine appearance and gentle personality, Go Mi Nam had a hidden well of confidence and a strong spirit; which was one of the things which made her special to Jeremy.

"I did it! I did it, Jeremy!"

"Woah, you managed to get 1st place on your 2nd try!_?_" Jeremy exclaimed. He leaned over from his motorcycle excitedly. "Let me see!"

Mi Nam shook her head, smiling. "Actually, it's my fifth try, and I got 2nd place," she grinned sheepishly. "I was last at first though."

"2nd place? Well, that's not too bad either!" Jeremy said with a smile. "Do you want to try again?"

Mi Nam carefully slid herself off the motorcycle, before turning to Jeremy.

"It's alright, I'm already happy with being second," She said softly, a smile on her face. "I don't have to win."

Jeremy stared, blinking. He had the feeling she was talking about something else.

"Oh, well, that's okay then!" He smiled brightly but genuinely, meeting her eyes.

"You'll always be first to me anyway."

A surprised expression crossed Mi Nam's features. She felt her heart skip a beat at Jeremy's words and the sincerity in his hazel eyes. "Jeremy…"

She swallowed, before starting hesitantly. "Jeremy…what if I'm going away?"

"Eh? What?_!_ You're going away!_?_" Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief and he reached forward to clap his hands on Mi Nam's shoulders anxiously. "Why_?_! When_!_? Where are you going_?_!"

"I-I mean, hypothetically;" Mi Nam corrected quickly at Jeremy's worried expression. "I'm just saying, what if, for some reason, I had to leave?"

"Oh. Well, I'll be very sad, of course!" Jeremy said honestly. He sniffed sadly at the thought. "I would miss you a lot, Mi Nam!"

"I will miss you too Jeremy." Mi Nam murmured in a voice too soft even for Jeremy's sharp ears. She smiled sadly, before a thought came to her.

"Jeremy, can I take a picture of you?"

Jeremy blinked. "If you want to take a photo of me, the modeling fees will be expensive," he said somewhat seriously, though his lips were itching to form a smile. Mi Nam blinked, and he grinned. "But since we're bandmates and friends I'll give it to you for free!"

Mi Nam beamed brightly. "Thank you, Jeremy!"

Jeremy returned her wide smile with a grin, before he frowned, his hand on his chin. "But I don't have a camera though…"

"It's alright, I have one." Mi Nam said, taking out the camera Manager Ma had given her as a gift; to store memories of her soon to be previous life with A.N. JELL.

"Oh! Shall we take a picture of us together then?" Jeremy asked excitedly.

Mi Nam blinked. "But I want to take a picture of just you…"

"You can do that later!" Mi Nam started as Jeremy slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "Smile, Mi Nam!"

Mi Nam blinked again. She turned her gaze to Jeremy, who was flashing the camera his best and brightest grin. She found herself smiling at the familiar sight, and moved the camera in an angle that would capture the both of them together in a picture she knew she would treasure forever.

There was a flash as Mi Nam pressed the button. When the bright light was gone, Jeremy leaned forward eagerly. "Let's see it, Mi Nam!"

The camera was one that could print out the photos it took instantly, and Mi Nam picked their photo up, showing it to her excited companion.

"Here."

Jeremy smiled as he gazed at the photo. Even in a photo, he could tell that Mi Nam's smile was genuine. It was one which spoke of contentment and happiness, and the blond himself felt happy to see that Mi Nam was happy with him.

"Can I keep this, Mi Nam? Please?" He pleaded. "I'll let you take as many photos of me as you like!"

Mi Nam had wanted to keep the photo in memory of Jeremy's bright smile, but she didn't mind giving it to Jeremy at all. "Sure."

"Yay!" Jeremy cheered happily. He received the photo from Mi Nam, delight shining in his hazel eyes. "Thanks a lot, Mi Nam!"

Mi Nam was surprised as Jeremy grabbed her in an overjoyed hug. But she smiled, reaching her arms out to cross his back in a hesitant return of his bear hug.

Hugging Jeremy made her mind wander to the moment when she had hugged Tae Kyung on his birthday. Mi Nam bit her lip, brushing the thought away. She was with Jeremy now; thinking of Tae Kyung would only make her feel sad, and it would be selfish and rude to be sad because of Tae Kyung when she was with Jeremy.

Jeremy grinned as he held Mi Nam close to him. She had hugged him back! And this time, she wasn't sad; which made the hug all the more better!

Though, he eventually had to withdraw. But he was still smiling happily as he did; feeling happier than he had in the past few days.

Mi Nam smiled contentedly at the sight of Jeremy's smile. She didn't need to have that photo to remind her of Jeremy's smile; she knew she would always remember him. She would always remember the Sun who had shone his light radiantly on her, making her feel happy and warm, forever.

"Can I take a photo of you now, Jeremy?" She asked after a while.

"Sure, like I said you can take as many photos of me as you want!" The blond agreed readily. A mischievous smile crossed his lips and he moved to pose. "Photographer Go, what kind of expression would you like?"

"Should I give you a sexy expression?" At this the idol narrowed his hazel eyes in a serious stare that would send his fan girls screaming their lungs out.

"Or a cute expression?"

Mi Nam giggled as Jeremy widened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pout. "It's okay, Jeremy! Just your usual expression will do! And I only need one photo."

Jeremy blinked. "Oh. But it's a photo of me only; so I have to look cool right?"

"Ah, wait, I have an idea!" Mi Nam watched curiously as Jeremy made his way towards the motorcycle on the left. He lifted his leg, raising himself up onto it, balancing precariously on the narrow and slippery seat.

"Jeremy, what are you doing_?_!" Mi Nam cried out in panic. "Come down from there! It's dangerous!"

"Relax Mi Nam!" Jeremy reassured as he moved his leg, stretching his hand out in a pose, a smile on his face. "I'll be fine- WOAH!"

"Jeremy!"

"Ouch…" the blond groaned in pain. He blinked his eyes open, just in time for a flash to assault his vision.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" Mi Nam asked worriedly, moving closer to him. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Jeremy stared at her. "Mi Nam, did you just take a picture of me?"

"Eh?" Mi Nam turned her gaze to her camera, which had produced a new photo. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry Jeremy, I didn't mean to! I must have accidentally pressed the button-"

"Well, let's see it anyway," Jeremy said, getting up from his unceremonious landing against the motorcycle. He made his way over to Mi Nam and she showed him the picture.

"Hmmm…it's not so bad, except for my position, I look like I just saw something surprising," Jeremy said in observation. "It's not good enough, though!"

"Throw it away, Mi Nam. I'll give you a much nicer one!"

"Um…can I not?"

"…What?" Jeremy stared at her disbelievingly. "You want to keep that?_!_"

"I mean, I don't mind, but I'm not exactly photogenic in that!"

"That doesn't matter," Mi Nam said simply. She smiled genuinely at Jeremy, a fond light in her eyes. "Jeremy, you're funny, nice, clumsy but smart. You've cheered me up many times just by being there for me, and…"

"…And?"

Mi Nam's smile widened. She held up the candid shot of Jeremy's cutely surprised expression after he had accidentally fallen off the motorcycle.

"Jeremy, you look the best when you look as you normally do."

* * *

"Tae Kyung, Tae Kyung!"

Tae Kyung resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He took off his headphones, looking up in annoyance. "What?"

"Where are the others?" Manager Ma, who had barged into the recording studio, asked almost anxiously.

"Shin Woo's out, and Jeremy's outside." Tae Kyung replied shortly.

Manager Ma scratched his head. "Really? I didn't see Jeremy outside though!" He said thoughtfully. "When is Shin Woo coming back?"

"I don't know, he's on a date…" a wry smirk crossed the vocalist's lips, "with his girlfriend."

"Again? Wasn't he on a date with his girlfriend yesterday evening?" Manager Ma asked disbelievingly.

"He told President Ahn it was cut short because she had to go home early," Tae Kyung lied easily. "So he's probably making up for her early departure today."

"Oh." Manager Ma blinked. He then remembered what he had come for. "Well, since I can't find Jeremy and we don't know when Shin Woo will be back, I'll just have to tell you and you'll relay it to the others okay?"

"What is it?"

Manager Ma grinned. It was a wide, happy grin which spoke of immense relief at what Tae Kyung assumed to be fortunate news. His next words took the vocalist by surprise.

"Go Mi Nam- the real one, is coming back."

* * *

That was quite a light chapter, save for the end, maybe. I just rewatched Episode 14 of the drama so I'm trying to follow it a little. But the next chapter should be pretty dark...so I hope you guys won't mind too much. :)


	22. Alternate Episode 15: Last Part

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: OOCness, slight AU, violence, blood/gore; possible mature scene in this chapter.

_Author's Note_

First of all, I would like to apologize to anyone who could not read the previous chapter for some time. I'm still not aware of what happened, but it seems that after I posted the chapter, it was at first visible because the number of hits were increasing, but after that, when I went to check it in the You're Beautiful section when the hits were stagnant, I could not find the chapter; and one time I was informed that it did not exist. So I had to repost it; 2 times, and it returned back to normal on the second time.

So, yeah. But here's the new chapter. Like I said in my notes after the previous chapter, it is going to hold quite a dark scene; the warnings for this chapter should say so. My writing style is a bit different here. I apologize if anyone reading this story is affected by it, but it is necessary for the plot.

With that, enjoy- or this time, maybe not...

* * *

A brown haired figure reclined lazily in a chair near a huge glass window, twirling a lock of hair around his index finger. He was dressed in what seemed to be a hospital gown over a white shirt, but the people walking past who were mostly doctors and nurses were aware that he was no ordinary person. Even if they had been unknowing of who he was, something about the man spoke of a precise confidence that not many people had.

The brown haired man opened his eyes, smirking at the sudden burst of warm sunlight which assaulted his vision.

"_Mister Go, your current condition is perfect. It looks like you may return to Korea now."_

"Korea…huh?" he murmured to himself in fluid English. He smirked, raising his head, his eyes partly shaded by brown hair.

The man got up from his swivel chair. He stepped forward, sliding open the glass door in front of him. He then proceeded to stride to the balcony, his smooth movements not fitting for one who had just had surgery on his eyes.

Go Mi Nam leaned forward, resting one of his muscled arms casually across the grayish-black top of the balcony. He smiled as he stared into the far distance with his restored vision.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it, Joo Eun?"

Shin Woo smiled tiredly. "Yeah…"

"Are you okay, Joo Eun? You look tired!" He Yi pointed out, frowning worriedly. "You didn't buy many clothes either!"

"_Are you using my own words against me, Yoo He Yi?" _Shin Woo thought in annoyance.

The brunette gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, He Yi. I'm just tired from the long day." He held up the plastic bag in his right hand. "And I did buy clothes."

"You only bought enough for one plastic bag!" He Yi said, pouting unhappily. She held up her own purchases. "I bought thrice as much as you did!"

"It's not often I get to go out shopping with a friend after all!"

"Well, I'm not someone who goes out much," Shin Woo said. "So I don't go shopping often."

"Oh. Well, enough about that then!" He Yi said, her mood suddenly seeming to take a cheerful turn. "Where do you want to go next?"

Shin Woo managed a smile. "Actually He Yi, it's getting late. Don't you think we should go home?"

"Oh…do you have to go home so soon, Joo Eun?" He Yi asked sadly. "I'm not sure when is the next time I'll be free…"

"I see…" Shin Woo said. He sighed inwardly at He Yi's depressed expression, wondering when he could go home. "I guess…I can stay out for a little longer…"

"Let's make one last stop…where do you want to go?"

He Yi smiled brightly, her sad expression seeming to have faded completely. "I was hoping you would say that!"

Her eyes glinted with a mysterious light and she grabbed Joo Eun's hand, raising her gaze to surprised brown eyes.

"Don't worry Joo Eun; I just want to show you a special place…"

* * *

"Where are we going, Yoo He Yi?" Shin Woo asked suspiciously as he followed the actress.

He Yi smiled at him. "Oh, you don't need to be so formal, just call me He Yi!" She said cheerfully, grasping his hand as she led him along. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Shin Woo forced a smile back. "Yeah…" He had to resist the urge to snatch his hand away from her grip.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, I want to show you a club." He Yi answered. "It's a new club that just opened."

Shin Woo stared at her. "He Yi…I don't mean to sound offensive, but I didn't think you were the type of girl who goes to clubs."

"Don't be mistaken, Joo Eun!" He Yi said albeit crossly. She smiled. "The club I'm about to show you is quite high-class. We don't even have to drink or dance; though the music there is quite catchy. It only opens in the evening though. That's why I'm bringing you to it only now."

"Really? What's its name?"

He Yi just looked at him and smiled, before turning her attention back to the front.

"He Yi?"

The disguised man ran his eyes over his surroundings, the suspicion in him rising at her lack of reply. They were walking along busy streets now, but he noticed that as they walked further, the number of people in the area seemed to get lesser and lesser.

Soon Shin Woo could see only a few people wandering around, seemingly aimlessly. Looking closer at them, he realized they were dressed ruggedly, with tattoos piercings on various parts of their big bodies and spiked hair, with confident smirks on their faces.

His eyes widened, roaming around the area. With a start, he realized that they were in an abandoned area with dilapidated buildings and shabby warehouses, the type where gangsters and certain criminals would frequent.

"He Yi, are you sure the club's here?"

"Of course. It's just further down. You'll see it soon." The Devil Fairy replied smoothly.

But Shin Woo only saw more dangerous looking faces as they ventured deeper into the darkness. He looked at He Yi; was this her real reason for inviting him out and giving him the ring back so easily?

If that was so, he had fallen into a trap. Shin Woo cursed himself for trusting He Yi, even for a moment. He had let his guard down, and she had taken advantage of it for the benefit of her plans.

"He Yi, I don't think we should be here…" he said, grimacing as the people around them were beginning to stare at them in interest. He tried to pull his hand away from hers, but her grip with stronger than he had expected. He had to resist the urge to snatch his hand away for the second time.

He Yi gave him another smile, but this time, he could see the malicious intent in her eyes. "Why not?"

"Well, the people around us look dangerous."

"Oh, that? Relax, I know them. They won't hurt us." He Yi reassured him, but he could see something in her eyes he didn't like.

"_That only makes me more apprehensive, Yoo He Yi."_ Shin Woo thought, but had to resist saying out loud. He gritted his teeth. He had to keep his snide comments to himself, or else He Yi would realize he was not who he seemed to be; which would be a waste after he had endured being with her for the whole afternoon.

"Alright…" he said softly but reluctantly in his modified voice.

Besides, if any gangsters attacked them he could just fight them off. He could tell He Yi he had taken up karate since he was young, or something to that effect.

Shin Woo moved his gaze to He Yi. His guard was up now. He would see what she was up to, and if she was indeed up to something bad like she probably was, even Joo Eun would not be able to keep her anger in check.

They walked along the abandoned streets, and Shin Woo realized that they had reached a part where there was not a single soul, except them, in the area.

The guitarist could feel panic creeping up on his consciousness. He looked at his companion, who seemed completely nonplussed. Was she going to pull out a knife and kill him out of jealousy? Or was she going to call out some gangsters to beat him up? But then again, there was no one here…

How did she even know such a place anyway?

Maybe it was best if he left now. He didn't think he wanted to see what she had planned and counter it after all. The whole place gave him a sinking sensation, a feeling that bad things which were likely to be worse than what He Yi had planned had occurred in the desolate area, and he didn't want to be a victim of another one of them.

Shin Woo was about to snatch his hand back from He Yi's grip and flee with the guise of Joo Eun being scared when he felt her release his hand. But before he could enact his plan, she shoved him roughly forward, and he found himself falling into darkness.

He was about to brace himself for an impact on the ground when he felt calloused hands grab hold of him and pull him to someone's muscular chest.

"_What the…?_" Surprised, the brown haired man looked up, and found himself face to face with a tall man with spiky green hair.

The man gave him a smirk before turning his attention to He Yi. "So, is this her?"

Shin Woo looked on in confusion as He Yi's lips twisted into a smirk. "That's right."

"Mmm," the man murmured in his deep voice. He moved his gaze to Shin Woo, a lewd grin on his lips.

"So you weren't lying when you said she was really pretty."

"Of course not!" He Yi scoffed, glaring at Shin Woo in rabid jealousy. "She must be pretty to get Hwang Tae Kyung's attention, after all."

"But," she smirked, something unidentifiable glinting in her eyes. "She won't be pretty for much longer, will she?"

The man smirked back. "Probably not."

"What? What are you talking about?" Shin Woo demanded, as he struggled in the man's tight grip. "He Yi, why have you brought me here? Who's this man?"

The actress turned to him, that annoying smirk on her lips. "Why my dear Joo Eun, he's the one who's going to be your companion for quite a while."

"What?" Shin Woo asked in confusion.

He watched, bewildered, as He Yi started to laugh. She started off with quiet giggles at first, which evolved into mirthful chuckles, before escalating into full blown malicious sounding laughter which sent a cold chill down Shin Woo's spine.

"Well, one of your companions, at least;" she grinned with boding evil. At Shin Woo's lost expression, she gave a sigh, shaking her head mockingly. "You're really innocent, aren't you?"

"Seriously, I don't know what exactly Hwang Tae Kyung sees in a dumb girl like you," He Yi growled, her tone starting to bear resentment. She flipped her hair arrogantly. "When he could have had a stunning woman like _me_."

"You're really privileged, aren't you; being Tae Kyung's girlfriend and all." She asked, raising a mocking eyebrow. An evil smirk crossed her lips. "But you won't be privileged for much longer."

She smirked. "You know, Hwang Tae Kyung calls me the Devil Fairy," He Yi started casually. "He says my actions are like an elementary student's, and that they're easy to predict."

"But I'm sure he didn't predict this," He Yi drawled with a devilish grin which didn't suit her pretty features. "When he hears of what happened to his precious girlfriend, I bet he'd call me the _Devil_."

Shin Woo released a low growl in frustration. "Why do you want to make him hate you more than he already does?" He demanded.

He Yi blinked in surprise, before a slow smile spread across her lips. "Oh, so he did tell you about me."

"But that doesn't matter now, I doubt we're even going to see each other again," He Yi tilted her head to the side, a diabolical smile on her face. "Ever heard of the saying, 'Dance with the Devil and you're bound to get hurt', Joo Eun?"

"I swore I'd show you what hell is like. Well, that moment is now."

Shin Woo watched, cold dread pooling in the pit of his stomach as He Yi whirled around, walking away gracefully.

"You tricked me! You didn't really want to be my friend, did you_?_!" Shin Woo yelled, frustration burning his insides. "The whole friend thing was just a plot to bring me here wasn't it!_?_"

He Yi blinked, turning her head. "Oh? So you're not as dumb as I thought after all." She smiled.

Shin Woo glared at her as she made her way over to him. He Yi reached out, snatching the plastic bag of clothes he was holding roughly away from him.

"I'll be taking this, Joo Eun," she said sweetly, though a taunting smirk was on her lips. "I _did_ pay for them after all."

He Yi smirked at the disbelieving expression on her love rival's face. She turned, advancing towards the exit of the alley. "You won't be needing them anyway, since I doubt you'll be thinking of clothes if you manage to get out of here," she called over her shoulder, malice lacing the words in her mocking voice. "Show her a good time, guys."

"What? Wait! YOO HE YI!" Shin Woo shouted, but the actress was already gone.

Shin Woo clenched his fist. He didn't know why he was so angry; angrier than he had expected to be. Perhaps a small part of him had actually believed He Yi wasn't entirely putting up an act; that all she had wanted was Tae Kyung's affections, but hadn't known the proper way to go about gaining them. Maybe seeing her shopping for clothes like a normal girl had made him let his guard down. Or perhaps she had been so genuine sounding with her words that he had been inclined to believe she was sincere in wanting Joo Eun's friendship, despite knowing what she was.

The alleyway was silent once again. Shin Woo would have thought he was alone, if not for the possessive arm around his waist. He watched in apprehension as the muscled arm left his waist, trailing up to his chin and tilting it up so that he was forced to meet the gaze of his captor.

"Hello, girlie." He said, gazing at Shin Woo with desire in his eyes.

He Yi was gone. Shin Woo stared back unflinchingly. His arms were now free, and he used them to push the man who had been holding him away, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me." He hissed fiercely.

The man looked a little surprised, but recovered quickly. He grinned in amusement. "So, you do have some spirit." He licked his lips. "I like that."

"I don't care what you like." Shin Woo growled. He felt a feeling of déjà vu, and turned to exit the alleyway.

"Hey, where are you going?" He ignored the man, continuing to stride forward towards what little light there was outside of the alleyway.

He heard a rough voice growl, "Stop her!"

Without warning, several pairs of arms grabbed him and dragged him back towards the tall man. Shin Woo tried to free himself, but he was no match against the combined strength of the people who were holding him captive.

"Let me go." He snarled at the smirking man, his fists itching to wipe that smirk off his face.

The man ignored him. He gave his subordinates a glance, and before Shin Woo could blink, he found himself thrown harshly against the wall.

His back slammed against the alley wall, and he slid down, groaning in pain. But before he could even move a limb, his arms were pinned above his head. He started in surprise, not at all expecting the rough hand which grabbed his chin and the mouth which covered his.

Shin Woo's eyes widened. He remained frozen for a while in shock, as a tongue ravaged the insides of his mouth. Coming back to his senses, he began to struggle against the firm grip on his hands, kicking out his legs at his assaulter.

The man eventually withdrew, and Shin Woo pulled away, panting. He could not wipe his lips to get rid of the disgusting taste, and settled on glaring daggers at the smirking man instead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!_?_"

The man raised an eyebrow at him. "Looks like she wants more attention." He called out casually to his underlings.

He smirked, lust darkening his eyes. "Let's get her, boys."

Without warning, two different hands grabbed Shin Woo's wrists, replacing the one hand that was holding them captive before. They slammed them against the wall, at the same time he felt hands slithering up his legs, and a tongue lick his cheek.

Before he could react, his mouth was captured again. He gasped as the man kissed him forcefully, his tongue intruding into his mouth, devouring the moist warm cavern with unbridled desire, unable to hold back a small whimper at the forceful action.

Finally, the man released him, and he gasped breathlessly. His body began to become aware of all the other sensations, and he felt panic and fear begin to rise in him as seemingly countless pairs of hands trailed themselves all over his body, invading his personal space greatly and making him come to a startling realization which he should have had minutes ago.

They were going to rape him. Yoo He Yi had called upon this man and his underlings to take advantage of him. He didn't know if one could rape a man, but he didn't want to find out the feasibility of that possibility.

Fear enveloped him, and he forced himself to calm down, trying to ignore the tongue that was licking at his neck. They didn't know he was a man, did they? They would find out soon, and then let him go, wouldn't they?

He trailed his gaze downwards, and found himself meeting the eyes of the leader of the gang. His heart almost stopped, before it quickened again as he gazed directly into the savage lust in the man's eyes.

This man was serious. He really was going to take him, without his consent. He was the type who practically lived for pleasure; he wouldn't care about the gender of his victim.

Terror gripped Shin Woo in its unrelenting claws at the raw desire in his assaulter's eyes. He stared as the man gave him a smirk, before his fingers plunged downwards towards Shin Woo's dress. Shin Woo watched in horror as he ripped the fabric apart with his strong hands.

The man raised an eyebrow at the sight of the numerous tissues on Shin Woo's chest. He tore them apart with his rough hands, and his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"What the fuck?_!_"

The loud exclamation caught his subordinates by surprise. They paused in their lewd actions, turning their attention to what had caught their leader's attention. Their eyes widened in shock at the sight of Shin Woo's flat chest.

"She's a man_?_!"

"But he looks like a girl! He even feels like one!"

The hands that had been trapping his wrists had loosened their hold in shock, and Shin Woo used the element of surprise to swing his hands forward, sending them colliding in a strong punch into the stunned man's face.

"MY NOSE!" He howled, attracting the attention and concern of his underlings.

"Ja-" Before his subordinate could even cry out, Shin Woo's gladiator shoe met his face in a powerful kick, sending him whooshing and slamming into the opposite alley wall, harder than he had thrown Shin Woo against the other end before.

Shin Woo lowered his leg. He stood, fists tightly clenched and panting heavily. His enraged gaze swept across the shocked members whom he had pushed roughly off him moments before.

He watched as they came back to their senses, springing to their feet and charging at him with yells of anger. He dodged the blows with minimum difficulty, avoiding one of them by ducking and slamming his knee into his opponent's abdomen, sending him crumbling to the floor and howling in pain, while his elbow caught another in the gut, causing him to choke before Shin Woo swung around and socked him in the face, breaking his nose like he had done to his leader.

Fury was consuming him at the memory of what these men had dared to do to him. He heard a male voice roar in outrage, and jumped to avoid the blow aimed at his stomach, swiftly thrusting a kick in his opponent's direction. Adrenaline fuelling him, he spun around to execute a perfect roundhouse kick at his ambusher, relishing in the cry elicited from the action and the sound of broken ribs.

Shin Woo engaged himself in combat with the remaining five members, evading blows and executing kicks, smashing his fists into vulnerable parts of his opponent's body. He had to squint his eyes to see in the darkness. The last five were harder to beat than the rest, and he fought until his body was bruised and battered, and sweat began to slide down his red face, with relentless fury.

At last, he had rendered all five members unconscious. His wig of black hair had fallen off during the fight, causing his messy brown hair to sweep across his rage filled eyes, making him look like an enraged angel in the darkness.

The brunette ran his furious gaze over his handiwork, panting heavily. All nine members were now knocked out.

Shin Woo gritted his teeth, giving the unmoving bodies death glares. His body was shaking, his fists clenched so hard his fingernails dug into his skin, producing blood. His dress was ripped and torn; exposing his muscular chest. He raised a bloody hand to hold the flimsy fabric up, and was about to collapse to the ground in exhaustion when he heard a sound that made his blood run colder than the atmosphere of the deserted alleyway.

_Click_. Before he could even turn, there was a loud bang and then a sudden burst of excruciating pain. Shin Woo screamed in agony as the bullet ripped through his shoulder. He fell to his knees on the dirt stained ground, clutching his injured shoulder and clenching his teeth hard against the immense pain.

He heard footsteps, before his chin was grabbed roughly and lifted and he was forced to stare into his attacker's furious dark eyes.

"So, you beat all my men," the man snarled, eyes boring into Shin Woo's pain-filled brown ones. "I bet you think you're so tough, huh?"

"Well, I have news for you, it's far from over. After all, you haven't beaten _me_ yet." He smirked.

Shin Woo watched, apprehension filling him as the man ran his dark gaze over his injured form. "But it looks like you're in no position to fight." He said casually, with the levity one would use when making an idle comment about the weather.

His lips twisted into an evil smirk, and Shin Woo's heart stopped as a familiar glint entered his eyes. "In that case, why don't we continue what we were doing just now?"

With those words, the gang leader slammed Shin Woo's shoulders against the wall, causing him to cry out in pain as his injured shoulder met the wall in a great impact. However, it was muffled by the man's mouth, which was suddenly on his in a bruising kiss.

Shin Woo tried to struggle, but it only brought more pain to his hurt shoulder, impeding his movements greatly. Panic seized him in a crushing grip as the man's hands began to get rougher, intruding into his personal space with not an ounce of shame.

This was it. He really was going to get raped, by someone he hadn't known had existed until this day.

And this time, he didn't even have the comfort of his gender to protect him.

Shin Woo was tired. He was worn out, and tired of resisting. Part of him wanted to just close his eyes and let the man have his dirty way with him. His body was exhausted, and pain was racing through his bullet ridden shoulder. He wasn't sure if he could even move a muscle.

But then he remembered that that would be giving up. It would be giving in to the man and letting him win, and, even in such a dire situation, he recalled the fact that he hated losing.

There had to be some way out of this situation. There was always a way. Shin Woo gritted his teeth. He refused to believe that the only option left was to let himself be taken advantage of by a complete stranger.

Adrenaline filled him at the thought. Shin Woo bit his lip, wracking his brain for a plan and trying to ignore the rough hands on his chest.

Something glinted in the darkness, and Shin Woo moved his tired gaze to the silver object on the ground. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

It was the gun that the man had shot his shoulder with.

A plan began to hatch itself in Shin Woo's mind. He shifted his gaze to his assaulter, who was now molesting his chest with his tongue. Shin Woo bit his tongue, holding in his cry of pain as the man's teeth bit harshly at his nipple.

Shin Woo tried to hold back his sounds of discomfort as the man violated his chest. He forced himself to look at the lust in the man's eyes. It was increasing rapidly, as the man got rougher and rougher in his actions, leaving red lines of scratches and bite marks on his skin.

He waited, limbs slack, as the man's hands descended to rid himself of his lower garments, his lust filled gaze remaining on Shin Woo the entire time. His heart was pounding in his chest as his assaulter tore the dress he was wearing into shreds in his hands' journey downwards. He forced down the pure terror swirling in his stomach as his barely clothed legs were shoved roughly apart, and the man had his hungry gaze fixed on his lower half.

His assaulter thrust his hands forward. The desire in his eyes had reached its culmination as he reached towards his last obstacle in his twisted path of pleasure.

And in that single moment, when his assaulter had his guard completely down, Shin Woo mustered up all his remaining strength and rammed his knee into the man's exposed crotch.

The gang leader's eyes widened and his mouth opened to let loose a high pitched yell. He fell back and away from Shin Woo, clutching his privates and whimpering loudly in pain.

But Shin Woo wasn't done yet. Released from the man's hold, he pushed himself off the ground. He stumbled shakily to where the gun lay, snatching it up and holding it in his bloody hand.

Shin Woo turned. He could see the half naked man getting up from the floor of the alley. He had recovered from his previous injury. The lust in his eyes had been replaced by pure, unadulterated anger, in a magnitude so great that Shin Woo felt terror begin to make itself known to him again.

He clutched the gun in his hands tightly, forcing his hands to stop trembling. He had the weapon; he had the advantage. He should not, would not be afraid.

Images of what the man had done to him appeared in his mind. He recalled the disgusting sensations of his hands on his body, what he had been forced to endure. He remembered how the man had been merciless in his treatment of him.

He remembered how close the man had come to raping him.

Rage began to boil in him. He could feel it rising up in him, its dark intentions encroaching upon his consciousness, fostering a desire to get good, solid revenge on his assaulter, to hurt him with as much, if not more pain than he had been forced to go through.

Fear of the man left him. All he could feel towards the gang leader now was anger and hatred, and he channelled all his fury and loathing into the weapon in his hands.

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes. It was time for him to be the merciless one.

Aiming the gun at the enraged man, he pulled back the trigger, relishing in the loud bang and the cry of pain as the bullet tore through the gang leader's shoulder, just as it had done to his moments before.

The man collapsed onto the floor. Before he could even move his hand to his bleeding shoulder, another bullet ripped through his other shoulder. He opened his mouth to scream, and two bullets got him in the stomach, before there was another bang and another one lodged itself in his chest.

Shin Woo shot the man mercilessly, introducing the unbearable pain of a gunshot into every visible part of his body, inadvertently abandoning his initial plan of merely injuring him so he could get away. He did not stop even when the man started to cry for mercy. He only relented when he pulled back the trigger for the dozen time, only to realize that he had run out of ammunition.

The brunette made his way over to the gang leader. He peered down at him with cold eyes. His assaulter was unconscious on the alley floor. Blood pooled around his body, staining Shin Woo's shoes and dress.

At the sight, Shin Woo came back to his senses. He stared in horror at the gruesome sight, at what he had done. There was so much blood; Shin Woo had never seen so much blood in his life, and it occurred to him that _he_ had caused this.

The man was dead. There was no way he could be alive with the amount of blood he had lost.

He had just killed a man.

The gun slipped from Shin Woo's trembling fingers, falling onto the ground with a clang that echoed loudly in the empty silence of the alleyway.

The realization was too overwhelming for Shin Woo. His vision was blurring. Contrary to his initial belief, it was not from exhaustion.

All of a sudden he found himself on the ground, breaking down at his horrible deed. He remembered the equally terrible events which had happened to him and sobbed even harder; fear, sadness, frustration and anger twisting his heart in such a way that he found it hard to breathe.

Shin Woo hugged his violated form close to himself, sobbing his heart out alone in the crime scene, as the setting sun brought the arrival of evening to the darkening sky.

He never noticed the shadow watching him from the darkness.

* * *

A dark shadow smiled.

He had found his target.

_ (Episode End)_


	23. Alternate Episode 16: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: OOCness, slight AU, inserting of information that is probably not true, slash

_Author's Note_

_Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, been busy and all._

_Thanks to the people who read, and of course those who reviewed. And to **Faith**: Thanks for the compliment, and sorry that Shin Woo had to go through such a horrible ordeal. Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_Thanks again to everyone who's still reading this story. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait :)  
_

* * *

"_Go Mi Nam, the real one- is coming back."_

Tae Kyung scowled as he remembered Manager Ma's words, who had gone on to excitedly tell him that the real Mi Nam had his charisma, Shin Woo's gentleness and Jeremy's brightness.

Annoyed, the vocalist had questioned about what would happen to the current Mi Nam. Manager Ma had blinked, a cautious expression crossing his face. He had told Tae Kyung hesitantly that she would have to go back to where she came from.

However, before Tae Kyung could ask where that was, Manager Ma interrupted him by announcing suddenly that he had to see President Ahn, apologizing lightly to him before exiting the recording studio swiftly, leaving the black haired man scowling in irritation.

Tae Kyung frowned in annoyance at the memory. "Does this mean Go Mi Nam is leaving? Without _my_ permission?"

The dark haired man clenched his teeth. Getting up, he advanced towards the couch in the recording room, snatching his jacket from on top of it and donning it quickly as he exited the room, making his way towards the A.N. JELL mansion.

When he had reached his destination, he proceeded to look for the brunette girl. He headed out to the veranda first, only to discover that only Jolie was there. Giving the golden retriever a glance, Tae Kyung then returned to the living room, ascending the stairs and crossing the landing to Mi Nam's room.

The vocalist then proceeded to knock loudly on the door. "Go Mi Nam?" He shouted. "Go Mi Nam!"

Silence was his only answer. Scowling, Tae Kyung grabbed the handle. He pushed open the door. "Go Mi Nam!"

To his surprise, the room was completely empty. Tae Kyung blinked. _"Where could she be?"_

There was only one option left; the rooftop. With that thought, Tae Kyung exited Mi Nam's room. He crossed the distance to the rooftop in quick strides, emerging into open, cool air.

To his annoyance, Mi Nam wasn't at the rooftop either. Was she with President Ahn, discussing over the current situation then? But then again, Manager Ma did say President Ahn wanted to see him.

"She couldn't already have gone, could she?" Tae Kyung muttered to himself, scowling in frustration. "The one time I want to see her; she isn't here!"

The vocalist shook his head. "Forget it. Who cares if Go Mi Nam is going away?" He spoke to himself sarcastically. "There wouldn't be much difference without her here anyway."

But Tae Kyung knew Mi Nam leaving them would be a loss. Through the time she had been with A.N. JELL, she had brightened up their lives with her cheerfulness and optimistic nature, and gained a special place in their hearts, without even intending to.

He couldn't deny it; he would miss her when she was gone. And he knew Jeremy and Shin Woo would too.

Tae Kyung's eyebrows furrowed. _"Where are Jeremy and Shin Woo anyway?" _He thought to himself in slight annoyance. _"I know where Shin Woo is but I haven't seen Jeremy anywhere."_

The black haired man blinked at the thought, realizing that he was the only one in the A.N. JELL mansion. He highly doubted Jeremy was in his room; the blond wasn't the type to stay in his room when he could roam outside freely.

"If both Jeremy and Go Mi Nam are gone, he must have taken her out then," Tae Kyung reasoned crossly. He raised his gaze towards the darkening sky. "It's turning dark. Where could they have gone?"

Tae Kyung was interrupted in his thoughts by the sound of an incoming call from his phone. Pursing his lips in annoyance, the vocalist retrieved his phone from the pocket of his coat. He frowned when he realized who was calling him, before jabbing the button to answer the call.

"Hwang Tae Kyung." A feminine voice greeted from the other line.

"What do you want Yoo He Yi?" Tae Kyung asked, annoyed. "Aren't you busy getting to know my girlfriend better?"

"Oh nothing," He Yi said cheerfully, ignoring Tae Kyung's last sentence. She smiled, lowering her voice as if she was following a script. "It's just that I thought you'd like to know where your girlfriend is."

"What are you talking about? She's with you, isn't she?"

"Actually, she was with me," He Yi said. She smirked. "But she isn't any longer."

"…What?"

"She's been gone for quite some time, hasn't she? Aren't you worried about her?"

Tae Kyung frowned. There was something in He Yi's voice that made him apprehensive. "What are you trying to say?"

"I wonder," He Yi said casually, putting a hand to her chin. She left Tae Kyung hanging for a while, before finally continuing, "It's getting dark, isn't it? A pretty girl like Joo Eun shouldn't be out at this time all by herself, should she?"

"Get to the point!" Tae Kyung growled impatiently.

He Yi smirked. "Well, I'm just saying she should be more careful of her surroundings…especially in a place like that."

"We wouldn't want her getting hurt, would we?"

He Yi's foreboding words sent a chill down Tae Kyung's spine. He gritted his teeth, speaking slowly. "What. Did. You Do. To. Her."

He Yi smiled, lacing her words with sweetness. "Why, Tae Kyung, I'm hurt. What makes you think I did anything to her?"

Tae Kyung let loose a low growl. Then he remembered a certain fact, and smirked. "It's obvious you did something. But whatever you did, it's no use. Joo Eun can take care of herself. She'll probably beat up whoever you sent to get rid of her."

He Yi blinked. "That weak looking girl can fight?"

Tae Kyung snorted. "Weak? She's far stronger than you'll ever be, Devil Fairy." He said mockingly. "She's not just a pretty face."

"Looks like your plan failed, huh?"

He Yi recovered from her surprise at the triumph in Tae Kyung's voice. She gave a smirk, malice in her voice. "Well, even if she can fight…I doubt she can fight off ten men at once."

"Only ten? She's defeated seventeen men at the same time," Tae Kyung said snidely. "And that was years ago."

"Really? So you believe she'll be able to fend for herself…even if all ten of them gang up on her in an abandoned alleyway?"

"Of course," Tae Kyung said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You'd be surprised at what she can do."

"Oh, I don't know," He Yi replied. She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Those men can be really…forceful when they want something."

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes at her words. "So you admit you hired people to get rid of her."

"Oh no, I didn't!" He Yi said in mock hurt. She clutched a hand to her chest. "How could you think I would do such a terrible thing, Tae Kyung?"

"Cut the act, Devil Fairy," Tae Kyung bit out.

He Yi smiled. She tossed her head to the side. "Well, I am telling the truth; I didn't hire people to get _rid _of her."

A malevolent grin crossed her features, and she lowered her voice in a dark whisper. "I just _convinced _certain _people_ to make her…_less pretty_."

Tae Kyung was silent on the other end, and He Yi smirked. "Don't you want to know where she is? Oh but you might not like what you see…"

"Speak." The rough voice beheld a mixture of frustration, anger and worry.

"Why should I? I thought you were confident she could take care of herself-"

"Tell me where she is. _Right now._"

He Yi sighed mockingly. "I didn't know you were so impatient, Tae Kyung. But fine." She smiled evilly. "I took her to a certain…_restricted_ area."

Tae Kyung felt his heart stop. "You didn't."

"Why yes, I did. It was rather far in too…"

"If I were you I'd forget about her and find a new girlfriend. Who knows the state she could be in right now?" He Yi purred. "Of course, I'm always available-"

Her voice was cut off at Tae Kyung ended the call abruptly. He got off the rooftop, striding swiftly back across the landing to his room. Flinging the door open, he advanced towards his desk, grabbing his car keys from his desk, before turning to proceed out of his room and down the stairs.

Tae Kyung exited the mansion. He then descended the flights of stairs in the A.N. JELL compound. It didn't take long for him to get to the ground floor and make his way to the car park.

He strode over to where his blue car was parked, flinging the door open and getting into the driver's seat. The black haired man thrust the key into the ignition, twisting it roughly. The engine whirred, and he pushed the pedal forward, driving out of the compound and past the surprised fans.

"Damn it! Shin Woo you bastard, you better be alright!" Tae Kyung growled softly to himself. He drove to the main streets then beyond, anxious eyes scanning for an abandoned pathway.

He soon found it, located between two old shops he had never visited before. Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, Tae Kyung manoeuvred his car to a parking spot nearby the ominous area.

The black haired vocalist pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to hide his identity before getting out of his car. He slammed the door closed and locked it, sprinting forward towards his destination.

The sun was setting as Tae Kyung made his way towards the restricted area. The singer noticed that the sign that someone had put up to keep people away from the place was nowhere in sight.

Ignoring the stares and whispers of the small number of people around him, he entered the red light district, a notorious place where few people from Seoul who did not belong to it dared to enter. Vaguely, he wondered if Shin Woo did not know of its existence because he was originally from Busan. Tae Kyung strode forward swiftly and powerfully, eyes darting around for the sight of Shin Woo, injured or otherwise.

The number of people roaming the streets was getting fewer and fewer as he ventured further into the dangerous place. He began to see exactly why no one dared to enter the area; it was the home of gangsters and many other villains. Men with piercings in almost all parts of their body and dyed, unruly hair were glancing at him curiously, while women clad in tiny tank tops and skirts which didn't even touch their knees were gazing at him with lust in their eyes.

Tae Kyung ignored the many stares at him. He continued down the red light district, peering down alleyways for the sight of a black haired female figure. There was no one in sight.

A thought occurred to him and he fished his phone out of his pocket, sifting through his contacts to find Joo Eun's name. He pressed on the black words once he had found it, raising his phone to hold it to his ear, his heart beating fast as he listened intently for the feminine voice on the other line.

The phone rang a few times, before stopping with a beep and a familiar message. It informed him that the user of the phone was not available- Tae Kyung growled in frustration, thrusting his phone back into his jacket pocket and making his way forward.

The red and orange colors of the sky were fading, signifying the close arrival of night. Tae Kyung increased his pace, knowing he would not be able to see in the darkness. He soon found himself in an area with completely no one.

The black haired vocalist blinked. Where was he? Had he gotten lost? He shifted his gaze to his surroundings, which had seemed to become more infested with shadows.

Taking a deep breath and pushing down the panic that was beginning to rise in him, he took hesitant steps forwards, towards the unknown darkness.

A horrible thought came to him and he stopped in his tracks, eyes widened in worry and slight fear. What if it had all been a trap? What if Shin Woo wasn't actually here; and the Devil Fairy had lied to him?

"No, that can't be it," Tae Kyung muttered to himself. "Why would she want to get rid of _me_?"

He thought for a while on the matter, before his musing was interrupted by a sound. His senses pricked, and he paused his train of thought to listen more closely.

It was the sound of someone crying.

His eyes widened as he recognized the sound of sobbing from a familiar voice.

It was Shin Woo's voice; not his modified voice, but his _real_ voice.

Shin Woo was crying.

The sound was coming from a dark alleyway at the very end of the street. Tae Kyung dashed to its source, his way illuminated with the help of the last rays of soft light from the retreating sun, entering the alleyway and almost tripping over something solid in the process.

The vocalist managed to regain his balance. He looked down to see what had almost caused him to fall, and realized he couldn't see a thing.

The alleyway was pitch-black, even with what little light there was outside. Coupled with his night-blindness, it made Tae Kyung's surroundings entirely black, taking away his sight completely.

"Damn it!" Tae Kyung cursed. He tried squinting against the darkness; but it was no use. He still could not see a thing.

Tae Kyung took a deep breath, before calling out. "Shin Woo?"

There was no reply, and the sobbing sounds did not cease. Tae Kyung called again. When he received no reply, he let out another curse before closing his eyes.

The black haired vocalist utilized his sensitive hearing to concentrate on the direction from where the sobs seemed to be coming from, and how far away from him they were. They seemed to be coming from near the end of the alleyway, and he took slow and hesitant steps towards that direction, keeping a firm grip on the wall.

He had not taken even ten steps before he stumbled and almost fell. Muttering a few curses, he sidestepped the unknown thing in front of him, and continued on his way.

The dark place was completely silent, save for his occasional curses and Shin Woo's soft sobs. Worry steering him forward, he braved several more steps before he found himself on the dirty ground, blinking.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he had just tripped and fell. Tae Kyung scowled, muttering crossly.

"Kang Shin Woo is as dangerous as Go Mi Nam!"

The vocalist heaved himself up slowly, wincing at the pain on his behind. He continued his hazardous journey forward, and eventually reached his goal, with not a few accidents.

Tae Kung could hear Shin Woo crying more clearly now. He nodded to himself; he must be near then. He closed his eyes and listened again.

After a while the vocalist snapped his eyes open. He turned his body about 30 degrees North West and started forward again. Fortunately, he managed to reach his destination without any further accidents.

Tae Kyung stopped. The crying was louder than ever; Shin Woo had to be very near him. He hesitated for a moment, before reaching a hand forward to feel his surroundings which were entirely enshrouded in darkness.

His hand landed on something solid, and Tae Kyung blinked. He slid his hand up, and before he knew it, there was a harsh yell, which was joined by his cry of pain as his wrist was twisted roughly and something collided with his stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him crashing against the wall.

Tae Kyung groaned in pain as he slid down the wall in an injured heap. He clutched his hurt wrist, muttering, "What the hell?"

"Don't touch me!"

Tae Kyung blinked. He recognized that voice; it sounded as if the person was in tears, but he recognized it alright.

"Shin Woo?" He inquired.

There was a moment of almost unbearable silence, before a soft voice replied shakily. "T-Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung nodded. Then realizing Shin Woo could not see him clearly, he said instead, "Yeah."

"Where are you?" The black haired vocalist asked, looking around. "I can't see at all in this darkness."

"I'm here…" Shin Woo said quietly. "In front of you…I'm against the wall."

"I see." Tae Kyung said. He pushed himself up off the ground, advancing forward. He had taken only about a dozen steps when he was stopped by Shin Woo's voice.

"Wait!" Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow, and Shin Woo continued. "There's…something in front of you. Take five big steps to the right before going forward."

Tae Kyung gave a nod. He followed Shin Woo's instructions carefully, and soon found himself in front of the guitarist; judging by the skin his leg had brushed against.

He felt Shin Woo flinch, and withdraw. The vocalist frowned. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" his bandmate replied, but his voice told Tae Kyung the exact opposite.

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I heard you crying just now. Obviously you aren't fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing…" was the short reply.

Tae Kyung gave a frustrated sigh. He glowered at his band mate in the darkness. "Look, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"I don't need your help." Shin Woo muttered.

Tae Kyung scowled. He reached forward to clasp Shin Woo on the shoulder, only to have his hand pushed roughly away and the brunette howl at him. "I said don't touch me!"

Tae Kyung directed an incredulous stare in Shin Woo's general direction. "What's with you!_?_"

Then a realization occurred to him and he couldn't help letting out a gasp. "Don't tell me…the Devil Fairy was telling the truth_?_!"

There was silence, and Tae Kyung hesitated for a while, before venturing cautiously. "Did…did she really hire men to ra- I mean, take advantage of you?"

The area was silent again, to the point that Tae Kyung began to wonder if Shin Woo was even listening to him. "Shin Woo-"

"What do you think?"

Tae Kyung had no reply to that. Shin Woo's bitter answer told him all he needed to know. He could only stare in shock at the darkness in front of him.

The realization hit him like his own grand piano. The vocalist gritted his teeth; Yoo He Yi had really done it. She had gotten to the maximum point of her jealousy for his girlfriend, and had ordered men to take advantage of her.

He had thought Shin Woo would be able to defend himself with his prodigal fighting skills, but he supposed he had not taken into account the possibility of all of them ganging up on him, rendering his hands and legs immobile and-

Tae Kyung scrunched his eyes shut, shaking his head. He didn't even want to think about it.

He had never thought that Shin Woo, of all people, would become a victim of rape. Hell, he wasn't even aware men could be raped.

He knew now, but it was far too late. It had already happened, and it had happened to someone he knew. It had happened to his bandmate, and no matter how reluctant he was to admit it, friend.

Tae Kyung could hear Shin Woo crying softly again, and he winced. He was not at all good at comforting people. He _didn't know_ how to comfort someone; much less someone who had been the victim of such a heinous crime.

But he had to try. After all, it was _his_ fault that Shin Woo had had to go through such a terrible experience.

The vocalist inhaled deeply. "Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo did not reply him, his sobs unrelenting. Sighing, Tae Kyung reached forward again, only to meet the solid wall.

Realizing Shin Woo must be on the floor, the black haired vocalist dropped to his knees and crawled towards where he thought Shin Woo must be. He slowly moved his hand forward, and was gratified when it met skin and Shin Woo didn't push him away.

"Don't touch me…" the words were spoken in between sobs, yet Shin Woo made no attempt to remove the hand from his person.

Tae Kyung felt moisture on his hand. He blinked, before another drop of water met his calloused skin. He came to the realization that his hand must be on Shin Woo's cheek.

"Shin Woo…" Tae Kyung murmured, as he moved his hand to cup the guitarist's cheek, his dark eyes gazing at Shin Woo in rare concern.

"I can't see you…" he whispered softly.

"Then don't see me." Was the equally soft reply. There was the sound of a choked sob, and Tae Kyung felt another tear brush against his finger. "I-I don't want you to see me right now."

"So please, don't see me."

"But I want to see you." Tae Kyung murmured in an unusually soft voice.

Light; he needed light. No matter how much he squinted, he still could not see a thing. Tae Kyung cursed himself inwardly for not thinking to bring a torchlight with him before he went to find Shin Woo.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He withdrew his hand from Shin Woo's wet cheek, thrusting it into the other pocket of his jacket.

He rummaged around for a while before his fingers grasped hold of something. Clutching it tightly between his thumb and forefinger, he pulled it out. He could not see it in the absolute darkness, but he could feel its signature pointed ends.

It was the star Mi Nam had given to him for his birthday.

He felt around impatiently for a while for the switch, before his finger met something hard. He moved his thumb up, and suddenly he could see again.

The bright light from the star illuminated Shin Woo's dishevelled form. Tae Kyung could see the tear tracks on his face, his red eyes. He could see the tattered and torn remains of the dress which clung limply to his bloody form, the many bruises lining his arms, the bite marks on his chest.

"Finally, I can see you." Tae Kyung breathed in a mixture of wonder and relief.

"I told you not to see me…" Shin Woo said softly. A tear fell from one red rimmed eye, and he choked. "I told you I didn't want you to see me!"

"And I told you I _wanted_ to see you." Tae Kyung said firmly.

"Why would you want to see me?" Shin Woo asked bitterly. He wrapped his arms around himself, trembling. "I'm a mess. I'm no longer the cool and composed man I was before. I'm nothing but a pathetic, snivelling mess."

He looked up. "Unless…you're deriving pleasure from seeing me in such a pathetic state."

"Do you really believe I'd do that?"

"Why not?" Shin Woo managed a wry smirk. "We haven't exactly been on the best of terms."

Tae Kyung scowled. He could not help but feel hurt by Shin Woo's words. "I may be a cold hearted bastard, but I'm not so cold as to derive pleasure from seeing my own bandmate crying alone in an alleyway in god knows where."

"If that's the case, then don't look at me." Shin Woo murmured quietly. "If you really do care about me, then don't look at me when I'm in such a pathetic state."

"I…I don't want anyone to see me when I'm like this."

Tae Kyung shook his head. "No, I have to look at you," he said simply but genuinely. Inadvertently, his hand reached forward to cup Shin Woo's cheek again, and he met the other man's eyes seriously.

"So that I can be sure you're here and not far away, in someplace where I can't reach."

"You reached here." Shin Woo replied shortly.

"I had my doubts." Tae Kyung said honestly.

"I couldn't reach you just now."

Shin Woo was silent again. It was then that Tae Kyung noticed his injured shoulder. The vocalist's eyes widened and he moved the glowing star closer so he could see the injury clearly.

"What happened here!_?_" He demanded, gazing with worry at the bloody and broken skin.

Shin Woo flinched. He moved his hand to cover the wound, but Tae Kyung grabbed it. The guitarist growled. "Let me go."

Tae Kyung stared back unflinchingly. "Not until you tell me what caused such an injury."

Shin Woo was about to pass if off as nothing but something in Tae Kyung's intent gaze made his heart quicken and he found himself telling the truth.

"It's a bullet wound." He confessed.

Tae Kyung's eyes widened. "A bullet wound_?_!"

Shin Woo nodded. "The man…he shot me with his gun." He winced in pain at the memory.

"What_!_? He had a gun!_?_" Tae Kyung exclaimed incredulously.

Shin Woo just nodded again. Tae Kyung stared at him for a while, before sighing.

He got up from the floor. "Look, I have no idea how to treat a bullet wound." He said in a matter of fact tone. "We have to go to a hospital."

Shin Woo shook his head, but Tae Kyung was already shining his star's light around the area. A familiar object caught his eye and he made his way to it.

He picked it up. It was Shin Woo's voice changer. He pocketed it, before turning to look around for Shin Woo's wig.

He didn't find the wig of black hair, but he found something else instead. It was a body of a man. Tae Kyung's eyes widened in shock; he was about to go over to it when he felt a tug at his wrist which pulled him back.

Tae Kyung turned, to come face to face with Shin Woo. He raised an eyebrow, and Shin Woo avoided his gaze, saying, "I'll leave with you. Let's go."

Tae Kyung could sense that there was something Shin Woo wasn't telling him, but he let it slide, nodding. Shin Woo released his wrist, but he grabbed hold of Shin Woo's hand, leading him out of the alley with the star Mi Nam had given him lighting up their way, as he clasped the surprised Shin Woo's hand in a tight grip.

They backtracked out of the alleyway, stepping over the unconscious bodies they met along the way. Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

They eventually got out of the dark place, emerging into the light moonlight. Tae Kyung then remembered he hadn't found Shin Woo's wig. He was about to go back in when Shin Woo stopped him.

"It's alright, I'm sure Noona has an identical one to it." He said logically. "It's probably lying around somewhere, spoilt, anyway."

Tae Kyung responded by taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Shin Woo, shielding his half naked form from prying eyes.

"Let's go then." He said simply.

Shin Woo nodded. He was about to make his way forward when he stumbled and almost fell, if it were not for Tae Kyung's arms catching him around his waist.

The guitarist blinked, staring up in surprise at his band mate. Tae Kyung merely stared back at him with his dark eyes.

"Be careful."

With those words, his arms retreated from around Shin Woo's waist. Tae Kyung took a step back. The silver moon in the sky was especially bright that night, reflecting off the sun's ethereal light onto Shin Woo's injured form. Coupled with the light emitted by Mi Nam's star, Tae Kyung was able to have a clearer view of Shin Woo's injuries.

Shin Woo hadn't been exaggerating; he really was a mess. There were angry red lines of scratches on his face and chest, as well as what looked like bite marks on his neck. His arms and legs sported ugly bruises, and his right shoulder beheld a deep red ugly gash, caused by the bullet. His hair stuck up in a messy and unruly fashion, and had Tae Kyung not known who he was, he would have passed him off as a gang member who had just gotten into a fight.

"You look a mess." Tae Kyung told him bluntly.

Shin Woo smirked tiredly. "Wasn't that what I was telling you before?" He moved to advance, but was stopped by Tae Kyung's hands on his shoulders.

"You're in no position to walk." The vocalist said firmly, staring the brunette in his tired eyes.

"I'll carry you."

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes. "No thanks. I don't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you," Tae Kyung countered, gazing at Shin Woo with dark eyes. "I'm merely taking responsibility."

Shin Woo stared at him for a while, before sighing in consent. "Fine."

Tae Kyung nodded. He moved towards Shin Woo. Before the guitarist could react, he placed one hand behind his back and hooked the other under his legs, making sure not to touch the bruises and lifted the surprised Shin Woo smoothly into his arms.

Shin Woo shot him an annoyed glare as he found himself in a position he'd have never thought he'd be in. "What do you think you're doing?_!_"

"Carrying you," Tae Kyung replied simply, not even looking at him as he advanced forward. "Just like I said I would."

"This is the second time I'm carrying you. You're surprisingly light, you know?"

Shin Woo gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to wipe the amused smirk off Tae Kyung's face. "Let me go. I'm still a man."

"I never said you weren't," Tae Kyung said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't call you a girl, did I?"

Shin Woo began to struggle, and Tae Kyung tightened his hold on him. "Stop struggling or you'll fall down and injure yourself more." He said dryly.

Shin Woo glowered at him. "You could have carried me on your back."

"And get back ache because of you?" Tae Kyung retorted sarcastically. "No thanks."

The dark haired vocalist directed his gaze to the front. "It's easier for me this way." He said, but something in his eyes told Shin Woo he wasn't telling the whole truth.

Tae Kyung glanced at the man in his arms. "I'm increasing my pace. You better stay still or else you'll fall and hurt yourself."

Shin Woo stared at him with his unflinching brown eyes. "I won't fall."

Tae Kyung turned to look at him. "You might." He said simply.

Shin Woo stared back, nonplussed. "I won't."

"You wouldn't let me fall. You didn't let me fall just now."

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at him. "That was just now. What makes you think I wouldn't let you fall now?"

"You won't let me fall." Shin Woo replied confidently but with something else in his voice Tae Kyung couldn't recognize.

Tae Kyung stared at him. "I may." Vaguely, he wondered if they were even talking about the current situation or something else all together.

Shin Woo's lips quirked up in a wry smile. "I wouldn't want to fall, you know."

"Sometimes you just don't get a choice," Tae Kyung told him with some hint of smugness. "Should I let you fall now as proof?"

Shin Woo stared at him challengingly. "I dare you to make me fall."

Tae Kyung snorted, but he didn't drop Shin Woo. Instead, he shifted the star in his occupied hand close to the guitarist. "I'm carrying you so hold this for me and help me make out the way."

Shin Woo nodded, receiving the star from Tae Kyung silently. He stared at the object in his hand.

"Mi Nam gave this to you, didn't she?"

"Go Mi Nam gave it to me for my birthday," Tae Kyung replied, then added, "As a belated birthday present."

"But how did you know that?" The dark haired man glanced at his bandmate. "Did she tell you?"

"I was with her when she bought it." Shin Woo said simply, then kept quiet after that.

Tae Kyung looked at him. He wanted to ask if he had bought it with her when he was in his female disguise, but decided not to. Shin Woo didn't need anything to make him feel worse than he already felt. He was probably right anyway.

With that thought, Tae Kyung increased his pace, moving as fast as he could without running. Shin Woo was still heavily injured after all, even if he was refusing to acknowledge it. Tae Kyung hoped he hadn't lost too much blood from the bullet wound in his shoulder. Just the sight of it made the vocalist frown.

He would have to get Shin Woo to a hospital- and fast.


	24. Alternate Episode 16: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful or the song 'What should I do'.

Warnings: OOCness, slight AU, inserting of information which may not be true, slash.

_Author's Note_

_Nothing much to say, really. Oh but there is a song in the later part of this chapter, so to the people who are interested, do go to my profile to download it :) And of course, thanks to everyone who read and my faithful reviewer **bookfreak1 **who never fails to review each chapter. Thank you, **bookfreak1**! I really love your reviews and am grateful for the detail, time and effort you put into them; I can't help but read them over and over again :)  
_

_Yeah...so; I hope everyone who has been waiting for this chapter will enjoy it, and that Tae Kyung and Shin Woo aren't too OOC..._

_

* * *

_

Tae Kyung drove his car fast but carefully. Although the road ahead was still visible; illuminated by the various street lights, he could not see as well at night as he would have liked to, and the last thing he needed was for him and the already injured Shin Woo to be involved in an accident.

"You alright?" The black haired man asked his bandmate, his gaze never leaving the road.

Shin Woo gave a short nod, before replying, "Yeah." His hand was placed firmly on his injured shoulder.

Tae Kyung nodded. "Alright," he said. He narrowed his eyes slightly, both his hands on the steering wheel, beginning to drive a little faster. "You won't have to endure for much longer. We'll be reaching the hospital soon."

Shin Woo didn't reply, leaving behind a silence in the moving car. Tae Kyung had to resist the urge to glance at his bandmate to make sure he was still conscious.

But the vocalist could see the hospital looming up in front of them. He increased his car's speed, driving almost as if it were early morning. He pulled the steering wheel towards the left, swerving his car in the direction of the empty parking lot.

It didn't take long for Tae Kyung to park his car, although somewhat haphazardly. But neatness was the last thing on his mind now.

Shutting down the engine, Tae Kyung opened the door of the driver's seat. He pushed the door closed in an offhand motion, making his way to the opposite end and flinging open the door to the passenger seat.

"We're here." He said simply, meeting Shin Woo's eyes. "Let's go."

Assuming Shin Woo had heard him, Tae Kyung turned. He strode towards the hospital, though not at a fast pace so Shin Woo would be able to catch up.

However, he soon realized Shin Woo wasn't following him. Tae Kyung blinked. He turned his head, calling out over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Let's go."

"I'm not going."

The black haired man stopped from where he was about to take another step forward. He turned and walked back to where Shin Woo was seated in the car.

"What did you say?"

Shin Woo merely stared at him with resolute eyes. "I said I'm not going."

"I can't go like this."

Tae Kyung stared at him as if he were crazy. "You've just been assaulted, gotten into a fight, and shot by a gun." He said slowly. "And you say you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Shin Woo stared back unflinchingly. "I refuse to enter the hospital."

"Are you crazy? You've just been shot by a bullet!" Tae Kyung yelled in frustration, his patience dissipating rapidly. "You have a _freaking bullet wound _in your shoulder!"

"I'm fine." Shin Woo insisted. He shifted his gaze to his hand on his shoulder. "I applied pressure to it, so the bleeding's stopped."

"Yoo He Yi will find out if I enter the hospital like this. And then she'll target Mi Nam again. "

Tae Kyung stared at him in a mixture of exasperation and disbelief. He wondered if he should tell Shin Woo that Mi Nam was going away, but decided reluctantly not to. Shin Woo didn't have to deal with any other issues now; especially if it involved Mi Nam.

Shin Woo met his gaze for a while, before he looked away, speaking quietly. "I'm fine. So, let's just go back."

Tae Kyung stared, before sighing in an annoyed manner. He made his way to where Shin Woo was seated, fishing his phone out of his jacket's pocket and dialing a familiar number.

There were a few rings before a cheerful voice answered. "Hi! Jeremy here-"

"Jeremy."

"Eh? Tae Kyung? Why are you calling-"

"This is an emergency. I need you to come over to the Seoul National University Hospital on your motorbike." Tae Kyung spoke urgently. "Get a black wig identical to Shin Woo's from Noona and borrow some of her clothes. Bring them over with you."

"Why? What happened? Is Shin Woo hyung hurt-"

"I'll explain later," Tae Kyung said brusquely. "Make your way over to here _right now._"

There was a few seconds of silence on the other hand, before Jeremy spoke, his usually bright voice unusually serious.

"I understand. I will be there shortly."

Tae Kyung nodded. "Good. Drive fast."

He hung up his phone, before turning to the silent Shin Woo.

"Now I guess we'll just have to wait till Jeremy gets here, huh?" Tae Kyung said sarcastically.

"Hopefully you won't die before that."

Shin Woo avoided his accusing gaze. "I said I was fine."

"And I say you're not." Tae Kyung retorted harshly. "You're just being stubborn."

Shin Woo shot him a glare. "I'm not, and I don't need your pity."

"Like I said before, I do not pity you," Tae Kyung countered. "I'm merely taking _responsibility_ for my own actions."

"If I hadn't forced you to act as my girlfriend, this wouldn't have happened, would it?"

Shin Woo was silent at that. Tae Kyung stared at him for a while, before averting his gaze and proceeding to lean against his car, crossing his arms as he waited impatiently for Jeremy's arrival.

After several minutes of silence, the black haired vocalist chanced a glance at his quiet band mate. "Shin Woo?"

"What?" Shin Woo asked softly.

Tae Kyung took a deep breath, moving his gaze to meet Shin Woo's tired eyes. "I'm sor-"

The loud sound of the engine of a motorcycle interrupted him. Tae Kyung turned his gaze to where a blond haired man was riding on the vehicle towards them.

He watched as his bandmate slowed down his motorbike, before coming to a stop in front of Tae Kyung's car. The blond alighted from the vehicle, taking off his helmet. He made his way towards Tae Kyung.

"Tae Kyung-" he began, but stopped as he caught sight of the injured Shin Woo.

"What happened_?_!" Jeremy exclaimed in surprise. He made to advance around the car door towards Shin Woo, but was stopped by Tae Kyung.

"Don't touch him." The vocalist told him sternly. "He's been shot by a gun."

"A gun!_?_"

Tae Kyung nodded. "Yeah, "he held up a hand to stop Jeremy who was about to speak. "More importantly, did you bring what I told you to?"

At his bandmate's words, Jeremy remembered his original purpose. He nodded, holding out the plastic bag he had been carrying to Tae Kyung.

"Here they are."

Tae Kung gave a nod. He took the plastic bag of materials from Jeremy. He sifted through it to check that everything he had requested for was present, before making his way around the car door and tossing it to Shin Woo, who caught it deftly.

"Put them on." He told the brown haired man simply.

Shin Woo nodded. He shrugged off Tae Kyung's jacket, emptying the plastic bag before donning their coordinator's female garments with reluctance. He placed the wig firmly on his head, making sure it concealed his brown hair.

When he was done getting into his disguise, he turned to Tae Kyung, who asked him dryly, "Will you go to the hospital now?"

The disguised brown haired man gave a nod. He got out from the car, stumbling and almost tripping over in the process, were it not for his hand on the window pane.

"I told you; you're in no condition to walk." Tae Kyung informed the injured man. He shifted his gaze to Jeremy's worried one.

"Carry him."

"Alright," Jeremy said, who had come to stand beside Tae Kyung. He strode towards Shin Woo. The blond was about to offer him his back when Tae Kyung's voice rang out.

"Carry him in your arms. It'll be easier to put him on the stretcher later."

Jeremy blinked. He hesitated for a moment, before meeting Shin Woo's eyes apologetically.

"Sorry hyung..."

With those words, he moved his hands to Shin Woo's back and legs, scooping his injured band mate up into his arms and proceeding in the direction of the hospital with Tae Kyung.

* * *

The members of A.N. JELL entered the hospital. Ignoring the stares of the people around them, Tae Kyung strode forward to a surprised nurse.

"I need a stretcher," the vocalist said tersely, gesturing to the disguised Shin Woo in Jeremy's arms. "She's been shot by a gun."

The woman's eyes widened. She nodded quickly, rushing off to inform her colleagues of the situation.

They didn't have to wait long before there was the sound of wheels and a stretcher was pushed towards them. Tae Kyung gave Jeremy a glance and the blond nodded, stepping forward.

"Is she alright? Do you need help?" One of the nurses who was helping to push the stretcher asked anxiously.

Jeremy managed a reassuring smile at her. "No, it's alright." He said simply.

Tae Kyung watched as Jeremy lowered their bandmate carefully onto the stretcher. He moved forward, nodding to Jeremy and speaking in a prompt manner. "I'll follow them. You go take care of the paperwork."

Jeremy tore his worried gaze away from Shin Woo, meeting Tae Kyung's eyes. He nodded back. "Alright."

He then moved his gaze back to Shin Woo. "Take care, hyu-" the blond shook his head at his slip. He looked at Shin Woo who was smiling weakly at him one last time before turning away and reluctantly leaving his friend's side.

Tae Kyung glanced at Jeremy, who had made his way to the hospital counter. He then followed Shin Woo on the now moving stretcher, through pathways and stretched out corridors.

"You alright?" He couldn't help questioning a second time at the sight of Shin Woo's pale face.

Shin Woo nodded. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly, but Tae Kyung knew he was far from fine. He didn't even seem to have the energy to answer his question.

The vocalist took his bandmate's silence as Shin Woo not being able to talk. He turned his gaze back to the front.

They were reaching the operating theatre. The doctors and nurses were pushing the stretcher towards it, and Tae Kyung followed them- only for it to stop suddenly when they were in front of the entrance.

He watched curiously as one of the doctors turned to him. "I'm afraid this is where you'll have to leave," he said apologetically. "To order to ensure that the wound does not become infected, we will have to operate on her."

"I understand," Tae Kyung replied. He inhaled, before adding firmly. "But I will not leave."

"I apologize, but that is not possible, Sir," a nurse said formally. "No one other than the necessary personnel is allowed to enter the operation room."

"I am aware of that," Tae Kyung replied. He raised his dark gaze to meet the nurse's eyes. "But I still cannot leave."

The nurse looked surprised. "But Sir-"

"She is my girlfriend," Tae Kyung interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "I cannot leave her side."

"So, let me stay. I will not cause any trouble," the black haired man said, running his gaze across the hesitant hospital staff.

He breathed in deeply. "Please."

There was silence for a moment as the nurses and doctors stared at Tae Kyung. He met all of their eyes seriously, trying to make them understand the importance of his request.

"…Alright," a doctor finally broke the silence. He spoke firmly with an air of authority, and Tae Kyung turned his attention to him, assuming he was the leader amongst them. "If you really wish to, you can stay. But under no circumstances are you allowed to touch any instruments in the operating theatre, or involve yourself in any of the procedures."

"And," he went on, locking his equally serious gaze with Tae Kyung's. "You will have to change your clothes. Your current attire will be inappropriate if you are to remain in the operation room."

Tae Kyung nodded. "Yes, I understand." He said simply. The vocalist bowed to show his appreciation towards the doctor's understanding.

"Thank you."

* * *

_He was running. He didn't know where he was running to or why he was running. He only knew if he stopped running something would get him; something which he feared._

_Shin Woo panted. He increased his pace, sprinting towards his unknown destination in the darkness. It was completely dark and he couldn't see. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that he wasn't losing his stamina too much, that he wasn't slowing down._

"_You can't run."_

_Shin Woo froze at the sinister voice. He stopped running, causing him to bump into something solid, which he soon discovered, had hands, for they reached out to take hold of his shoulders, pulling him against a familiar muscular chest._

_He raised his fearful brown eyes to those of his green haired assaulter, feeling the blood run cold in his veins._

"_No," the guitarist whispered as he stared into those dark, merciless eyes. "No. You're supposed to be dead."_

"_Dead?" The man laughed. He smirked, returning Shin Woo's stare with his own darkly amused one. "As you can see, I am very much alive."_

_Shin Woo shook his head. "I killed you." His voice shook. "How can you be in front of me now? How can you be alive?"_

_The man grinned. He leaned closer to Shin Woo, whispering in his ear. "Yeah, you killed me, didn't you?" He hissed darkly. "You tricked me into thinking you were completely powerless, then took my own gun and shot me to death."_

"_You murdered me."_

"_No! I didn't!" Shin Woo yelled. His form trembled in the man's arms. "I didn't; I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to kill you! I just wanted to get away!"_

"_Get away?" His assaulter snorted. He let out a dry laugh. "Yeah right; get away! You are getting away now, aren't you? You're trying to get away from reality."_

"_Face it, pretty boy; you killed me." He smirked in vague amusement, his eyes filled with morbid fascination. "Don't you remember? Don't you remember the blood at your feet; the blood of a person who was once alive but is now dead, because of you?"_

"_No…" Shin Woo shook. He pushed his hands against the sides of his head, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get rid of the horrible images. "No…"_

"_Yes…" the man purred, tongue darting out to lick Shin Woo's ear. "Yes; you did kill me. You killed someone. You murdered a man." He smirked._

"_That- is your reality."_

"_NO! I didn't kill you!" Shin Woo screamed. He shook his head furiously, tears forming in his eyes. "I was just trying to defend myself!"_

"_You defend yourself by killing someone?" His assaulter asked, lips twisting in dry amusement. "How cute."_

_The man smirked. He moved forward, pushing his lips against Shin Woo's and kissing him roughly. He grabbed Shin Woo's arms, pinning them against his sides as he explored the brunette's mouth hungrily._

_Shin Woo started to struggle and the man released him. He stared at the angry brown haired man, smirking. "You don't have a gun now. You couldn't kill me a second time even if you wanted to."_

"_I didn't kill you," Shin Woo hissed angrily, glaring at the man with brown eyes full of rage. "I only shot you because you attempted to take advantage of me. If anything you killed yourself! You committed suicide with your own actions!"_

_The man merely smiled. "As expected, you still have some spirit left." He said leisurely._

"_You're right; by logic, you didn't kill me," he continued casually, meeting Shin Woo's furious eyes. "But, is that what you believe?"_

"_Of course." Shin Woo said unflinchingly. "I will believe my own logic."_

"_But your conscience doesn't believe it," the green haired gang leader growled lowly. "Your conscience feels guilty; which means you yourself must be guilty; guilty of killing someone."_

"_I am not guilty." Shin Woo said, but his voice was unstable._

"_You are guilty. You are guilty because you _know_ you just killed a man," his assaulter said mercilessly. "You killed a man; you killed me."_

"_And because you killed me, I am going to take my revenge," the tall man snarled. There was anger and lust in his eyes, reminding Shin Woo of the dangerous look in the man's eyes after he realized he had been tricked. His heart stopped at the man's next vicious words._

"_And this time, you can't do anything to stop me."_

_

* * *

_

"No…don't you dare…!"

Tae Kyung was awakened from his slumber by the soft cry. His eyes snapped open and he turned his dark eyed gaze to the trembling figure in the darkness.

"Shin Woo…?"

There was the sound of a sob, and Tae Kyung frowned. He slid himself off the couch, getting up and making his way towards where Shin Woo lay in the hospital bed.

He had left only the lights near the couch on, and he had to squint a little to see properly. The bed Shin Woo was in was mostly enveloped in darkness. Tae Kyung reached towards the dresser, switching the lamp on it on.

With the light from the lamp, the vocalist was able to make out Shin Woo's figure more clearly. He removed Shin Woo's wig of black hair. The brown haired man's face was pale and he was sweating, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Stop…" the guitarist whispered. He shivered, a gasp escaping from his lips. "Stop!"

Tae Kyung's eyes widened. He placed Shin Woo's wig on the dresser, leaning forward to place a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Hey, Shin Woo! Kang Shin Woo! Wake up!"

Shin Woo shook his head. "No…" he murmured quietly, before it evolved into a protest. "No…! I didn't!"

Tae Kyung pursed his lips. He continued to shake Shin Woo's shoulder. "No, it's a dream," he said, unable to hide the anxiousness in his voice. "You're dreaming, Shin Woo! What you're experiencing is not real! Wake up!"

To his relief, Shin Woo's eyes snapped open. He shot up in the hospital bed, gasping and panting heavily. "No…."

"No…" the guitarist whispered. Tae Kyung watched in stunned silence as tears fell from his fearful brown eyes. "No, I didn't! I couldn't have!"

Tae Kyung stared with widened eyes as Shin Woo let down all his barriers and allowed himself a rare chance to release his emotions. Tears slid down the brown haired man's cheeks as he lowered his head and sobbed quietly, looking unusually small; like a fallen angel alone in the mid-darkness.

**Han go ru man kum gu del bo ne myon nun mu ri na**

_As I let you walk another step away it brings tears to my eyes_

**Han go ru man kum gu de ga myon to nun mu ri hu lo wa**

_As you walk another step away it brings tears to my eyes_

The black haired man could feel his cold heart clench tightly in his chest as he looked at his helplessly crying bandmate.

Tae Kyung hesitated, before he climbed onto the bed. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the sobbing Shin Woo, murmuring. "Hey, it's alright."

**S****o nul po do son ne mi ro do**

_You're going to a place where I can't reach_

**Da hul su om nun go su ro**

_Even if I spread my hands_

Unfortunately, his words didn't seem to have any effect on the brown haired man. Tae Kyung frowned worriedly as Shin Woo's sobs increased in intensity. He tightened his grip on his bandmate.

Tae Kyung had always been a cold and uncaring person whom, like Shin Woo said, only cared about himself. He didn't know how to comfort someone; hell, he didn't think he'd ever need to know how to comfort someone.

**Gu de ga nun de jap ji mo ta go**

_You're leaving and I can't hold onto you_

But even he knew that right now, not doing anything to calm Shin Woo down would be more than heartless of him. He wouldn't even be human then.

**Na nul go ma nit jo**

_I can only stand here and cry_

Tae Kyung stared at the crying Shin Woo with conflicted eyes as Shin Woo wept into his shoulder, wracking his mind for a method to console the traumatized brunette.

"_What should I do…?_"

The thought hit him. Tae Kyung's eyes widened as he realized the solution. He turned his gaze to Shin Woo, hesitating for a moment before taking a deep breath and starting to sing softly.

**O to ka jo o to ka jo**

_What should I do? What should I do?_

**Gu de ga to na ga ne yo**

_You are going far away_

Tae Kyung closed his eyes as he sang the lyrics of the song he knew by heart, comforting Shin Woo the only way he knew how. He could hear Shin Woo's sobs pause for a moment, giving him the incentive to continue.

**O to ka jo o to ka jo**

_What should I do? What should I do?_

**Nal du go to na ga ne yo**

_You are leaving me here_

Tae Kyung could feel Shin Woo's body stop trembling. The black haired vocalist could feel him lift his head off his shoulder, withdrawing from him, and Tae Kyung opened his eyes to meet the tearful ones of his bandmate.

**Sa rang he yo sa rang he yo**

_I love you I love you_

**Mok no ha bu lo bo ji man**

_Even if I call it out_

The dark haired man smiled slightly at the surprised expression on Shin Woo's face. He placed a hand gently on the brunette's cheek, brushing his thumb against one tearful brown eye.

**Gu den dut ji mo te yo**

_You can't hear it_

**Ga su mu ro man we chi go i su ni**

_Because I'm only yelling it inside my heart_

Tae Kyung stared deeply into Shin Woo's eyes as he sang his last two lines. The guitarist had completely stopped crying now, and Tae Kyung let his last line trail off before moving forward to pull Shin Woo close to him.

"I'm here," He said simply, placing a comforting hand on Shin Woo's back. He turned his gaze to the brunette in his arms. "You don't have to be afraid."

"You're not alone anymore."

He heard a sniff, and felt Shin Woo nod against his shoulder. "Thank you."

Tae Kyung gave a nod. He held Shin Woo for a while more before the guitarist detached himself from him, and he raised his eyes to meet Shin Woo's.

"Are you alright now?"

Shin Woo nodded. "Yeah." He said softly.

"Good, then you should go back to sleep," Tae Kyung said, locking his gaze with Shin Woo's. "The doctors and surgeons just operated on you, so you have to rest."

Shin Woo shook his head. "I can't go back to sleep," he said, biting his lip. "I'll see him again."

"You mean you'll have another nightmare." Tae Kyung said bluntly.

Shin Woo hesitated, before nodding. "That's right." He admitted. He raised his tired gaze to meet Tae Kyung's dark eyes. "I have to stay awake."

"For how long?" The vocalist asked tersely. "How long do you think you can stay awake for in your current condition?"

Shin Woo was silent. He stared at Tae Kyung, before saying, "As long as I have to."

Tae Kyung inhaled. "Fine then." He said simply. "I'll stay awake as well, for as long as you stay awake."

Shin Woo's stare turned disbelieving. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Because I told you that you're no longer alone," Tae Kyung said, smirking. "You should know I'm not someone who takes back his words." He added dryly.

Shin Woo's disbelieving stare remained on him for a moment before he turned his gaze away in mild annoyance. "Suit yourself."

Tae Kyung couldn't help but smile in amusement at the bite in Shin Woo's words. The lamp from the dresser near the bed illuminated Shin Woo's form and he kept his gaze on the guitarist, waiting.

Finally, after a prolonged moment of silence, Shin Woo turned back to face him. "You really are serious, aren't you?"

"Of course," Tae Kyung replied easily. He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I said I would stay awake, and I will. Didn't I tell you I'm not someone who takes back his words?"

"You're incorrigible," Shin Woo said in annoyance, but there was a tiny smile on his lips. "Hwang Tae Kyung."

"And you're more stubborn than I thought, Kang Shin Woo," Tae Kyung countered, meeting Shin Woo's half open and tired eyes. "Even as we speak, your eyes are closing. Do you really think you can stay awake for long?"

Shin Woo shook his head. "I have to." He whispered.

"Why?" Tae Kyung questioned. He fixed his serious gaze onto Shin Woo's tired one. "I won't ask what you're afraid of, but you yourself know that you can't run away from your fear forever."

"I know that…" Shin Woo confessed quietly.

He avoided Tae Kyung's gaze, staring out of the window at the dark sky. "I don't see the moon tonight. I can only see the stars."

Tae Kyung's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't change the topic, Shin Woo."

Shin Woo sighed. Tae Kyung watched as the guitarist turned back to him, the light from the lamp nearby giving a dull shine to his weary features. "I don't want to talk about it now, Tae Kyung."

Tae Kyung nodded. "Fine." At least Shin Woo was telling the truth. "When do you want to talk about it then?"

"I don't know." Shin Woo said honestly. His gaze turned towards the night sky again. "I don't know. It'd be better if I just try to forget about it."

Tae Kyung's eyes narrowed. He reached forward to grab Shin Woo's wrist, causing the brown haired man to shift his gaze to him.

"The Kang Shin Woo I know isn't a coward," the dark haired man hissed, annoyed black eyes meeting emotionless brown ones. "He wouldn't try to forget about his problems just because he was bothered by them."

Shin Woo smirked wryly. "Well, maybe I'm not the Kang Shin Woo you know anymore," he replied in dry amusement. "Perhaps the man you know is gone, and I'm just a hollow shell of him."

Tae Kyung was unaffected. "No, he is right here," he said simply. He stared into Shin Woo's eyes. "He is right here, in front of me."

"He's just too stubborn to come out," the vocalist continued, smirking in amusement. "As usual."

Shin Woo stared as Tae Kyung's right hand reached out to his other wrist. He lifted Shin Woo's arms, holding them in front of him. The vocalist inhaled.

"I will admit I'm still not exactly sure of what happened," Tae Kyung began seriously, his eyes never leaving Shin Woo's. "But one thing I do know is that you remained strong, even in such a dire situation."

"You didn't expect to be attacked. You didn't expect to be cornered, trapped. Yet, despite that, you fought those men with no less than your full strength." Tae Kyung smirked. "You fought them with these hands, these fists- and beat them all."

"You weren't a coward then; you didn't run. You didn't try to escape. You faced all of them with courage and bravery like a man, even though you were greatly outnumbered."

"I…admire you, Shin Woo. I admire your fearlessness and lack of cowardice," Tae Kyung said sincerely as he met Shin Woo's surprised eyes. "So don't make me think less of you."

Shin Woo smirked. "Why are you being so nice to me, Tae Kyung?"

"I'm not being nice," Tae Kyung frowned in slight annoyance. "I'm just being honest."

Shin Woo managed a smile, which soon faltered at the sight of Tae Kyung's serious eyes. He released a weary sigh, taking his hands back from Tae Kyung. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not fearless."

"I fought them because I was angry, not because I knew no fear. I did feel fear; I was afraid," Shin Woo spoke quietly. He directed his gaze downwards.

His fists clenched, trembling slightly. "And I still am."

"So what if you're afraid?" Tae Kyung asked, raising an eyebrow. "So what if you're scared? Anyone would be after experiencing an ordeal like that."

"You can't change the past, Shin Woo. All you can do is accept your mistakes and not repeat them in the future."

Shin Woo shook his head, smiling in wry amusement. "Since when did you become an advisor, Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung merely smirked. "Since I almost lost my bandmate and friend."

Shin Woo stared, before looking away from Tae Kyung's piercing dark eyes. "How did you know I made a mistake?"

Tae Kyung placed a hand on Shin Woo's chin, turning his bandmate's face towards him. "The guilt in your eyes." He answered simply, as he met Shin Woo's surprised brown eyes. "You did something bad which you shouldn't have done. You're refusing to believe you did it, but you did and it makes you feel guilty."

"How do you know?" Shin Woo whispered disbelievingly.

"Because I've felt the same thing before," Tae Kyung confessed shortly. "Only, the guilt I felt wasn't in as large a magnitude as yours."

"I see."

The black haired vocalist nodded. He removed his hand from Shin Woo's chin, bringing it to his right shoulder. "It's late. You should sleep. You'll need your energy for the morning."

"And, whatever you did; it wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself and feeling guilty." Tae Kyung squeezed Shin Woo's right shoulder slightly, meeting his tired brown eyes. "Don't fear the consequences of your actions. Face them; face the future like a man- like how you always do."

Shin Woo stared, before giving a wry smirk. "You're unusually talkative tonight, Hwang Tae Kyung."

"I'm not being talkative, I merely feel a need to speak my thoughts out loud to you," Tae Kyung said simply. He gave Shin Woo a nod, withdrawing his hand from his shoulder. "Good night, Shin Woo."

The dark haired man turned the lamp on the dresser off, before lowering himself from the hospital bed. He made his way over to the couch in the room, but was stopped by a voice.

"Good night, Tae Kyung," he heard Shin Woo say with his normal, refreshing smoothness in his deep voice. "And thanks…for speaking your thoughts out loud to me."

Tae Kyung smirked. Shin Woo was back.

The black haired man continued his way to the couch, lying down on it when he reached it. He turned his body so that he was facing Shin Woo's bed.

"Shin Woo?" He called out casually.

"Yeah?" Shin Woo replied, unable to mask the sleepiness in his voice.

Tae Kyung smiled. It was a soft, genuine smile, and when he spoke, for once, there was no sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm glad you're safe."


	25. Alternate Episode 16: Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, slight AU, cross-dressing, etc.

_Author's Note_

For some strange reason, I'm more lazy to type this section rather than the story itself. Haha.

So...I was actually going to post this tomorrow, but tomorrow's a nerve-wracking day for me. I'll be waiting for an important answer considering my education life, and I thought if I get disappointed, I would be too disheartened and depressed to post this chapter for you guys.

So, yeah. I hope you wish me the best of luck, guys. And of course, do enjoy this long ( and hopefully awaited ) chapter :) and maybe, tell me what you think.

* * *

The door banged open with a loud bang and a blond man rushed into the hospital room. His hazel eyes widened as he caught sight of the black haired figure awake in the hospital bed. "Hyung!"

Jeremy rushed over to the side of the hospital bed, staring at his bandmate with wide eyes. "Shin Woo hyung, are you alright?" He had to resist the urge to clap his hands on Shin Woo's shoulders, not wanting to touch the wound on his shoulder.

Shin Woo blinked, before he smiled reassuringly at his friend. "I'm fine, Jeremy."

"Oh." Jeremy said. His features seemed to relax and he smiled, though there was still worry in his eyes. "I'm glad."

"By the way, where's Tae Kyung hyung, Shin Woo hyung?" Jeremy questioned. He frowned, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "After I finished the troublesome paperwork, I called him and he didn't answer his phone!"

"I even went around the whole hospital to search for him and you, you know!" Jeremy lamented. "And I couldn't find you guys!"

"In the end I was so tired I decided to take a short rest on a nearby seat, but fell asleep instead," Jeremy smiled sheepishly. "But when I woke up, I got an idea. I went to the counter to ask for your location, hyung, and they told me."

"So maybe it's a good thing I accidentally fell asleep!" The blond concluded with a bright grin. "Or I would have spent the whole night wandering around the hospital finding you and Tae Kyung!"

Shin Woo couldn't resist returning Jeremy's grin. "It seems like you went through a lot to find me, Jeremy." He said in amusement. "Thanks."

"But you know, you could have just asked one of the nurses to take you to the operation room," Shin Woo continued. He then paused. "I'm sure she would have known where to lead you to."

Jeremy blinked. "Ah, that's right!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Idiot! How could you have been so dumb?" Shin Woo watched with an amused smile as the blond hit his own head, scowling. "Your friend needed you to take care of him and you couldn't because you were lost in the hospital finding him!"

Shin Woo's smile widened at his friend's words. "It's alright, Jeremy. There's no need to hit yourself." He said calmly. "You're quite smart; you did find your way here in the end, didn't you?"

"Oh. Oh yeah!" Jeremy grinned widely, pausing in injuring his own head with his fist. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo nodded. He smiled, unable to help teasing the blond. "Congratulations on finding your way here, Jeremy."

Jeremy pouted at Shin Woo's playful words. "Shin Woo hyung, you're being sarcastic aren't you?" He demanded, pointing a finger at his amused bandmate. "You must have been influenced by Tae Kyung hyung!"

"Speaking of Tae Kyung hyung…where is he anyway?" Jeremy asked Shin Woo curiously. His eyebrows furrowed. "Didn't he go with you to the operation room?"

"I'm right here." A dry, sarcastic voice replied.

Jeremy's eyes widened slightly. He turned his head to look at Tae Kyung, who was sitting with his arms crossed on the couch situated at the side of the large room. "Tae Kyung hyung! Since when have you been there?"

Annoyance entered Tae Kyung's eyes. He got up from the couch, advancing towards Shin Woo's hospital bed. "I was sleeping on the couch. You woke me up when you barged in," he said tersely. "I had no choice but to listen to your babble."

Jeremy pouted petulantly. "Well, it's your fault for not answering your phone!" He accused.

"I didn't answer my phone because I don't have it with me. It's in the pocket of my jacket which Sin Woo left in my car." Tae Kyung replied, his voice infused with his usual sarcasm. "And like Shin Woo said, you could have asked a nurse to bring you to the emergency room."

Jeremy frowned unhappily. He turned to Shin Woo, whining. "Shin Woo hyung, Tae Kyung's being mean again!"

"He's always mean, Jeremy," Shin Woo said, amusement in his voice. "I thought you would have gotten used to it by now."

"Well, it's still not right for him to be so mean!" Jeremy declared stubbornly. "And when I spent so much time searching for him-"

Jeremy was interrupted in his rant by the sound of his phone ringing. He blinked, taking it out of his pocket and looking at the caller id. "President Ahn?"

He turned to his bandmates. "Should I answer him? He might ask where we are."

"Yeah." Tae Kyung nodded. "President Ahn doesn't usually call you. If he has something to say, he'd call me. He must have tried to get through to me but failed."

"Alright," Jeremy gave a nod. He moved his thumb to answer his phone, holding it to his ear. "President Ahn?"

Meanwhile, President Ahn was pacing around the living room of the A.N. JELL mansion anxiously. "Jeremy, where are you? And do you know where Tae Kyung and Shin Woo are? I can't get through to them."

"I'm…outside." Jeremy said hesitantly. He glanced at his bandmates. "Shin Woo hyung and Tae Kyung are with me."

"Oh. Well, can you come back to the mansion now?" President Ahn asked. He had stopped pacing, but was still speaking worriedly. "We need to discuss the current situation together."

Jeremy blinked. "Current situation?" He asked curiously. "Are you talking about the…love triangle in A.N. JELL, President Ahn?"

"Eh? Ah no, I'm not talking about that!" President Ahn made an impatient noise. "I'm talking about Shin Woo being targeted by a serial killer!"

"Serial killer?"

"Yeah!" President Ahn nodded. "I heard it from the reporter; it was announced on the news or something…"

"Don't you know about it, Jeremy? Oh wait, you probably don't watch the news…"

"Actually, I do," Jeremy confessed somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I kind of forgot about that."

President Ahn stared in belief. "Forgot? You forgot? How could you forget?"

"It's Shin Woo, Jeremy! It's the guitarist of A.N. JELL and your bandmate whose life is in danger!"

Jeremy grimaced. "Sorry, President Ahn…" he apologized meekly.

"I can't believe you could forget about such an _important_ thing, Jeremy!" President Ahn shook his head. "Ah, never mind! Just come back to the A.N. JELL mansion now alright? And bring Tae Kyung and Shin Woo with you. I'll go get Mi Nam and Manager Ma-"

"Actually…we can't go back to the mansion now." Jeremy interrupted his Boss, but there was nervousness in his voice.

"What? Why is that_?_!" President Ahn exclaimed. "This is a serious matter, Jeremy! Shin Woo's in danger!"

Jeremy bit his lip. He held his phone away from his ear, shifting his gaze to Tae Kyung and Shin Woo. "What should we do?"

"Tell him the truth." Tae Kyung said, reluctance in his voice.

Shin Woo nodded in agreement. "Or he'll get even more worked up."

Jeremy nodded. He brought his phone back to his ear, speaking hesitantly. "Because…we're at the hospital right now, President Ahn."

"What!_?_ Hospital?_!_" President Ahn's eyes widened in surprise. "Why are you there?_!_ Did one of you get hurt_?_!"

"Shin Woo hyung's hurt." Jeremy said in an unusually quiet voice.

"Shin Woo? Shin Woo's hurt?_!_" President Ahn asked anxiously. His eyes widened in panic. "Did he get attacked by the serial killer already?_!_"

"I don't think it's that," Jeremy said honestly. He inhaled. "We're at the Seoul National University Hospital. We'll talk to you when you get here, okay?

"…Alright, I got it. I'll be there as fast as I can-"

Jeremy blinked as President Ahn's voice was cut off. He took his phone away from his ear, looking at the blank screen in puzzlement. "Did he hang up?"

Tae Kyung moved forward to examine Jeremy's phone. "It probably ran out of battery." He said.

Jeremy frowned. He pressed the button, only to be met with the same blank screen. The blond sighed. He pocketed his phone, turning to his bandmates with anxious eyes. "President Ahn is on his way to here."

"What should we do? Shin Woo hyung is still in his female disguise!" Jeremy panicked, hands clasped together nervously. "Should we lie and say it's actually Joo Eun who's hurt and not Shin Woo?"

Tae Kyung shook his head. "That wouldn't work. You already told President Ahn that Shin Woo's hurt. He'll just get more confused."

"Oh. Then, should we take off the wig and get him a change of clothes?" Jeremy asked eagerly. "We could ask one of the nurses to get us a hospital gown!"

"It wouldn't be any use. Shin Woo entered this hospital as Joo Eun," Tae Kyung pointed out bluntly, raising an eyebrow. "You signed him in as Joo Eun, didn't you?"

Jeremy grimaced, resisting the urge to groan. "Yeah, I did…"

Tae Kyung nodded. "That's good. If you had signed him in with his real name there would have been more trouble," he said dryly. "The nurses and doctors would have been confused as to why a girl has Kang Shin Woo's name."

"I see…" Jeremy said. He raised a hand to his chin, contemplating over the current situation, before saying, "But wouldn't the press make a fuss over Joo Eun, Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend, being in the hospital?"

"It's better than the reporters knowing that Kang Shin Woo is my girlfriend."

Jeremy sighed at Tae Kyung's deadpan expression. "Right…"

"What do we do now then?" The blond asked, weariness in his voice. "There seems to be no way to prevent President Ahn from finding out."

Tae Kyung nodded in agreement. "There's only one option left." He met his bandmates' gazes seriously.

"We'll just have to wait and prepare ourselves for the ordeal ahead."

* * *

"What? Are you sure?" President Ahn asked, disbelief in his voice.

The nurse at the counter nodded. "I am very sure, Sir," she replied firmly. "According to our records, there is no one by the name of Kang Shin Woo in this hospital."

"But that can't be!" President Ahn protested. "Jeremy said they were here!"

"Could you please check again?"

"I have already checked twice, but I will check again if it pleases you." The nurse replied formally.

"Thank you." President Ahn said. He waited as the nurse sifted through the papers one more time.

She soon looked back up. "I still cannot find the name Kang Shin Woo in our records."

"I see…" President Ahn said. He held up a hand. "Excuse me for one moment, please."

The President of A.N. JELL Entertainment took his phone out of his breast pocket. He went to his contacts to look for Jeremy's number, dialing it. He frowned as a mechanical voice informed him that the phone's owner wasn't available.

President Ahn made a frustrated noise. He kept his phone back in his breast pocket, turning back to the nurse with an apologetic smile.

"I apologize, it seems he is not answering his phone," he spoke lightly. "Perhaps, could you search for any names similar to Kang Shin Woo's? He may have accidentally misspelled it."

The nurse nodded. She leafed through the papers again, only to raise her gaze after a short moment. "I'm sorry Sir, but I wasn't able to find any names similar to Kang Shin Woo's."

President Ahn sighed. "Alright," he said in defeat. "Then, could you tell me the latest patient who entered this hospital?"

The nurse looked at the topmost paper on the pile. "They go by the name of Joo Eun."

President Ahn blinked. "Joo Eun? Are you sure?"

"I am very sure, Sir."

"Oh. Well then, why and when exactly was this person admitted?" President Ahn questioned curiously. "And by whom?"

"She entered the hospital the night before, Sir," the nurse replied informatively. "She was heavily injured, and one of her companions asked for a stretcher."

"When my colleagues arrived with the stretcher, the blond man who was carrying her put her down on it and she was wheeled away to the operating theatre."

"Blond man? Are you sure he was blond?" President Ahn asked.

"I am very sure. His hair color was quite distinct."

"Then, is the blond man still with her?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"Is that so…" President Ahn mused to himself. He returned his attention back to the patient nurse. "I apologize for troubling you, but I have one last request."

"What is it?"

President Ahn smiled genially. "Please direct me to Joo Eun's ward."

* * *

The three starting members of A.N. JELL shifted their gazes as the door banged open for the second time that day, slamming closed with an equally loud volume. The youngest of them watched apprehensively as their Boss stomped up to him.

"Jeremy!"

"Yes, President Ahn…?"

"What is the meaning of this?_!_" President Ahn demanded. "You told me Shin Woo was hurt, but the nurse said there was no such person as Kang Shin Woo in their records!"

"And instead, I find you here with Joo Eun, Tae Kyung's girlfriend!" President Ahn ranted in frustration. He moved his gaze to Tae Kyung and his girlfriend. "And although you did tell the truth about Tae Kyung being with you, I don't see Shin Woo anywhere!"

"Shin Woo is right here, President Ahn." Tae Kyung said simply.

"What? Where?" President Ahn asked in annoyance. He roamed his gaze around the whole room. "I don't see him; is he in the toilet or something?"

"President Ahn…I'm here." Shin Woo spoke softly but audibly.

President Ahn's eyes widened at the sound of Shin Woo's voice. "Shin Woo? Is that you? Where are you?"

"He's lying in the bed in front of you." Tae Kyung informed him bluntly.

President Ahn blinked. He turned his gaze to the bed in which Joo Eun lay. "What are you talking about, Tae Kyung? That's your girlfriend, Joo Eun!"

Tae Kyung shook his head. "My girlfriend is Shin Woo."

"What?" President Ahn exclaimed, eyes wide. "Excuse me, but you're not making any sense! How can your Shin Woo be your _girlfriend_?_!_"

"He's a man, so he'd be your boyfriend- but that's not important!" President Ahn shook his head furiously. "You two aren't really pursuing _that_ kind of relationship anyway, are you_?_!"

"You already have _Joo Eun_ as your girlfriend, right_!_?"

Jeremy winced at the incredulity in President Ahn's expression. "Uh, hyung? Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"It's too late to back out now," Tae Kyung replied, but there was the slightest bit of nervousness in his voice. He breathed in, locking his serious gaze with President Ahn's confused eyes. "Watch my _girlfriend _carefully, President Ahn."

Making sure President Ahn's gaze stayed on Joo Eun, Tae Kyung reached out to remove the wig of black hair from Shin Woo's head, revealing the guitarist's familiar messy brown hair to their wide eyed Boss.

"S-SHIN WOO?" President Ahn exclaimed loudly in disbelief, stuttering. "B-But how!_?_ Why_?_!"

Shin Woo wanted to bury his head in his hands from embarrassment at the sight of his Boss looking at him like he was an alien from outer space. He resisted the urge to avoid President Ahn's eyes, instead bravely looking up and speaking as he looked straight at his Boss.

"I'm so sorry for deceiving you, President Ahn," he apologized guiltily, bowing deeply. "But it was necessary for the circumstances."

"Circumstances? What circumstances?_!_" President Ahn demanded once he had recovered from his shock. "Just exactly what kind of circumstances would require you to cross dress as another man's _GIRLFRIEND_?_!_"

Jeremy grimaced. "Sorry for interrupting, President Ahn, but maybe you should keep your voice down," he suggested meekly. "We can't allow anyone else to hear this."

"Oh. Oh right." President Ahn cleared his throat. He looked at the guitarist, drummer and lead vocalist of his band.

"Tell me everything from the beginning, and don't leave anything out."

* * *

President Ahn listened to Tae Kyung's explanation of how it all started at the shopping mall when Noona made Shin Woo dress as a girl, nodding at intervals. He was seated on the couch while the vocalist was seated on the edge of Shin Woo's bed.

"I saw the perfect opportunity to get rid of Yoo He Yi," Tae Kyung said. "So I got Shin Woo to act as my girlfriend, and he agreed."

"I can't be Yoo He Yi's boyfriend if she knows I already have a girlfriend, can I?"

"There's one thing I don't get," President Ahn began. He stared at Tae Kyung curiously. "I understand that you got Shin Woo to be your girlfriend with his consent, but why did you have to do that in the first place?"

"I mean, you say Yoo He Yi forced you to be her boyfriend-even though you were the one who kissed her in the first place…" President Ahn trailed off, before nodding. "I can believe you on that, but what made you agree to be her boyfriend? Did she have something against you?"

"That's right," Tae Kyung said in agreement. "She blackmailed me."

"With what?"

"That's something I'd rather not talk about." Tae Kyung said simply. He bowed lightly. "I apologize."

"Alright," President Ahn sighed after a short moment of silence. He fixed his gaze on Tae Kyung. "But it doesn't have anything to do with A.N. JELL's reputation, does it?"

Tae Kyung hesitated. He resisted the urge to glance at Shin Woo and Jeremy, knowing it would only make their Boss more suspicious.

"No," he finally said firmly. "It doesn't have anything to do with A.N. JELL. It's my problem."

"Oh. Okay then, I won't ask." President Ahn said kindly. He then paused. "Though…does Yoo He Yi still have that against you? I mean, since she thinks you already have a girlfriend…wouldn't she do something bad…with what she knows about you?"

Tae Kyung shook his head. "As I predicted, she was too angry about me breaking up with her for my girlfriend that she forgot about her threat against me." He replied truthfully.

"Though…she did lash out at my girlfriend," Tae Kyung said, a hint of regret in his voice. He turned his gaze to Shin Woo. "Which is why she's in the hospital right now."

President Ahn's eyes widened. He too shifted his gaze to Shin Woo. "Yoo He Yi attacked her- I mean, him?_!_"

Tae Kyung nodded seriously. "She hired a gang to…beat her up."

"And one of them shot Shin Woo hyung with a gun!" Jeremy added, staring at Shin Woo anxiously.

"A gun_?_!" President Ahn exclaimed in shock. He turned worried eyes to Shin Woo. "Where?_!_"

Shin Woo smiled reassuringly. "I'm alright, President Ahn." He lifted his injured shoulder slightly, turning his gaze to the side. "He only shot my shoulder."

"I see…" President Ahn said. "But still, a gun…!" he shook his head.

"I didn't expect that Shin Woo would get hurt to such an extent either." Tae Kyung said, a dark edge in his voice which surprised the other occupants of the room.

He took a deep breath, forcing his anger back. "Yoo He Yi called me later, asking me if I'd like to know where my girlfriend was," Tae Kyung relayed. "I sent Shin Woo out to retrieve Joo Eun's ring from her, but I eventually found out Yoo He Yi did something to him."

"I demanded for his- her location, and she told me," Tae Kyung continued. "So I drove there in my car, and found Shin Woo."

"I see…I'm guessing Yoo He Yi told you where Shin Woo- I mean, Joo Eun was as a warning?" President Ahn suggested. He met Tae Kyung's dark eyes. "She probably expects you to break up with…her or she'll hurt your girlfriend more."

"That's what she expects," Tae Kyung agreed. He narrowed his dark eyes. "But that's not what I'm going to do."

"Why not? I mean, this relationship isn't actually real, right?" President Ahn pointed out. "If you don't break up with your girlfriend…she'll get hurt even more!"

"_Shin Woo_ will get hurt even more!" President Ahn corrected himself. "And Shin Woo already has a serial killer after him…he doesn't need another problem to deal with right now!"

"That won't be a problem- I doubt the serial killer knows where Shin Woo is," Tae Kyung said logically. "Shin Woo's probably going to stay in the hospital for a few days at least, but as you probably already know, we've signed him in as Joo Eun."

"The serial killer doesn't know Joo Eun is Shin Woo; he wouldn't be able to find him no matter how hard he searches." Tae Kyung said, a smug smirk on his lips. "Shin Woo will be safe here, in his female disguise."

Jeremy blinked, before grinning. "Wow hyung, did you plan that from the beginning?"

"No I didn't," Tae Kyung frowned, annoyance in his voice. "What, are you suggesting I planned for Shin Woo to get hurt so he could stay in the hospital as Joo Eun? Yoo He Yi planned that."

"She still doesn't know Joo Eun's real identity, right?" Shin Woo finally spoke.

Tae Kyung looked at him. "No she doesn't. She didn't figure it out when you went out with her, did she?"

Shin Woo shook his head. "I made sure she didn't." He said simply but firmly.

"I know." Tae Kyung replied. "That's good." He locked his gaze with Shin Woo's for a while, giving him a nod before turning his attention back to President Ahn. "I have a request to make."

"What is it, Tae Kyung?" President Ahn asked curiously.

Tae Kyung gave a dry smirk. His dark eyes stared straight at President Ahn, who was taken aback by the malice in the lead vocalist's eyes.

"Spread the news that my girlfriend is in the hospital because of Yoo He Yi."

* * *

Yoo He Yi smiled as she posed for the camera. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with ruffles at the neck area, and frills at the sleeves, with little pretty patterns swirling down the cream white fabric. The actress smiled shyly, placing her hands behind her back and tilting her head to the side, her big brown eyes shining with innocence as they were blinded momentarily by the flash of light.

"Great shot!" The photographer called out exuberantly. He smiled in satisfaction. "Alright, I think that was the last one! You can go now! Good job!"

He Yi smiled demurely. She bowed to the man. "Thank you for your hard work!"

Still keeping the shy smile on her face, she made her way out of the photo shooting site with her stylist following her. She didn't have to change out of her clothes- being a famous celebrity, she was allowed to wear whatever she wanted to her photo taking sessions; after all no one doubted Korea's Fairy's sense of fashion- not even her own stylist.

He Yi smiled at the thought. She tossed her head proudly, not looking where she was going and colliding unexpectedly with someone.

"Ah!" He Yi cried out in surprise as she took a few steps back. She scowled, about to snap at the person when she realized who it was.

"Reporter Kim?"

"Yoo He Yi!" The reporter exclaimed in surprise. He grinned. "This is the second time I've bumped into you- it must be fate!"

He Yi managed a light laugh. "Sorry Reporter Kim, but I'm quite busy." She said apologetically. "I have to go."

"Ah wait, Yoo He Yi!" Reporter Kim held out a hand as Korea's Fairy was about to make her way past him. He seemed to hesitate, before speaking. "Is it really because of you that Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend is in the hospital?_!_"

He Yi froze. She inhaled, before turning her head to frown down at the reporter worriedly. "Of course not! I didn't even know she was in the hospital!"

"Which hospital is she in?" He Yi asked anxiously.

"If I remember correctly…she's in the Seoul National University Hospital." Reporter Kim said, frowning. "President Ahn said she was beaten up by men hired by you!"

He Yi shook her head furiously. "Impossible! I wouldn't do such a horrible thing!"

"Oh…is that so…" Reporter Kim mused. "But President Ahn said Hwang Tae Kyung himself said you did…"

He Yi gritted her teeth at his words. "Is that so?"

"Yeah- ah wait, Yoo He Yi!" Reporter Kim called after the brown haired actress as she walked swiftly away. "Where are you going?"

He Yi ignored him. She strode over to where her van was parked, flinging open the passenger door and getting into her seat. She heard her stylist slide the back door open and get into the van, speaking hesitantly.

"Did you really do that, He Yi?"

What do you think?" He Yi snapped. She turned to the driver, commanding, "Drive to the Seoul National University Hospital."

It didn't take long for the van to start forward. He Yi crossed her arms, scowling unhappily.

"Are you challenging me, Hwang Tae Kyung?" She spoke acidly to herself, raising an eyebrow. "Even though I warned you, you still refuse to break up with her?"

"Fine." He Yi smirked, raising a hand to flip her silky brown locks. "Let's see how long your relationship with her can last."

"It won't be easy for her to get over what she had to suffer through after all."

He Yi smiled. She leaned back, turning her gaze to the plastic bag of clothes which she had tossed carelessly onto the floor the evening of the day before.

The clothes Joo Eun had bought were spilling out of the plastic bag in an unruly fashion. The sight of them only reminded He Yi of her love rival and she scowled, giving the plastic bag angry kicks.

The rough actions resulted in the plastic bag shaking and rustling, causing a white phone to slide over a dress in the bag. He Yi blinked. She leaned forward, reaching out a hand to pick up the phone.

Korea's Fairy raised an eyebrow, realizing the phone belonged to Tae Kyung's girlfriend. She smirked as a thought came to her.

He Yi picked the plastic bag up off the floor. She peered into it, smiling as she caught sight of a black leather wallet.

Joo Eun must have dropped her items into the plastic bag for convenience sake; He Yi would bet the other girl would have never expected her to take it away from her. Oh well, it was her fault for not carrying a handbag like other women. Did she want to stand out and catch Tae Kyung's attention or something?

He Yi scoffed at the thought. She dipped her hand into the plastic bag, pulling out Joo Eun's wallet, grimacing at the masculine design.

Not only did Joo Eun not have a handbag, she carried a man's wallet with her, and claimed it belonged to her. He Yi scowled. It reminded her of Go Mi Nam and how she was pretending to be a man and gaining the attention of the men around her. Go Mi Nam probably carried around a man's wallet as well.

But at least Go Mi Nam wasn't important to Hwang Tae Kyung now. Though, Joo Eun was.

He Yi narrowed her eyes. She flipped open Joo Eun's wallet roughly, her eyes scanning the various cards inside it.

The actress smirked. She looked through her love rival's wallet. It didn't have as much money as hers had, but she had to admit Joo Eun had quite a number of cards in her wallet.

Curiously, He Yi slid the cards out from leather one by one. She gathered them in the palm of her hand, using her other hand to pick them up and examine them.

They were mostly credit and bank cards. He Yi frowned, wondering if Joo Eun was rich- it could be the reason why the lead vocalist of A.N. JELL was dating her. But then again, He Yi herself was rich too.

"There's nothing here that makes that bitch better than me." He Yi muttered to herself. She scowled. "So what if she's some rich girl? I'm _Korea's Fairy!_"

He Yi turned her frustrated gaze back to Joo Eun's black leather wallet. She picked up one of the credit cards, and was about to angrily slide it roughly back in when she noticed a card that wasn't in either of her hands.

He Yi blinked. She replaced Joo Eun's credit card, before pulling the unknown card out. She stared at it, her eyes widening at the sight of words she had not expected to see.

It was a driving license. But it wasn't Joo Eun's driving license.

He Yi's disbelieving gaze stayed on the name in bold for a moment, before she shifted her gaze slowly to the left.

A man's face greeted her vision. He had short and messy brown hair, and fairly small brown eyes. He seemed to be wearing a black T-shirt, and a serious expression on his face, though there was a mild smile on his lips.

"Kang Shin Woo…?" He Yi murmured incredulously, confusion in her eyes. She blinked a few times, but the image in front of her didn't change.

She wasn't imagining things. It was really the guitarist of A.N. JELL's picture in front of her. He Yi shook her head. "What does this mean?" She asked herself in puzzlement.

The actress frowned. She picked the card up with some hesitance, moving her hand to put it back in the black leather wallet when something occurred to her and her hand froze in mid-air.

"This is a wallet which belongs to a man…" He Yi spoke softly, as she stared at the object with disbelieving eyes. "Joo Eun was carrying a wallet which belongs to a man…"

"And I found Kang Shin Woo's driving license in it."

"_I came here with Jeremy a few times."_

"_It doesn't feel any different. I don't see them as idol stars, but my friends."_

"_I'm sure…Tae Kyung would think you're pretty as well."_

He Yi's eyes widened at the memory of Joo Eun's words. She collapsed back against her seat, the black leather wallet slipping off her hand and onto the edge of the seat. Korea's Fairy stared forward in shock at the realization of something she never thought could be possible.

"It can't be…"

The actress continued staring forward in stunned silence for a moment, her eyes reflecting the confusion in her mind. It was only when the van stopped and she heard a voice call out that she snapped back to reality.

"He Yi…we've reached."

"I know that." He Yi snapped. She picked up the black leather wallet, shoving the cards back inside and slamming it shut. She threw it back into the plastic bag of clothes, and thrust Joo Eun's phone inside roughly.

He Yi grabbed the plastic bag of clothes which she had paid for Joo Eun. She opened the door of the van with her free hand, getting down. The actress didn't even bother to close the door, making her way towards the hospital entrance.

The hospital entrance was crowded with reporters, all struggling to get in. He Yi scowled.

One of the reporters caught sight of her and He Yi quickly turned her scowl into a friendly smile. She watched as his eyes widened and he yelled. "It's Yoo He Yi!"

At once, the reporters whirled around. They swarmed towards her with their cameras, shouting and yelling and creating a medley of noise which had He Yi resisting the urge to cover her ears.

"Yoo He Yi, is it true that Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend is in the hospital because of you_?_!"

"Did you really get a gang to beat her up!_?_"

"Was it because you were jealous of her?"

"Are you still in love with Hwang Tae Kyung even though he has a new girlfriend now_?_!"

He Yi forced herself to smile against the blinding camera flashes. She shook her head. "I don't know what you have heard, but I didn't do anything to Joo Eun."

"As you can see from an article in today's newspaper, Joo Eun and I are actually really good friends," He Yi claimed, smiling. "We even went out shopping yesterday at Myeong Dong, which is where the reporters found us."

He Yi lowered her gaze. "In fact, I am very surprised and shocked at the news of Joo Eun being in the hospital!" She sniffed, tears springing to her eyes. She turned her head to the side, her long brown hair falling like a curtain against her face.

"I can't believe someone is horrible enough to hire a gang to beat up a nice girl like Joo Eun!"

"Yoo He Yi…"

He Yi released a choked sob, her hand covering her mouth. "I am very worried about Joo Eun- it was only just now that I found out she's hurt and in the hospital." She said softly. "When I heard the news from a reporter, I abandoned my photo shoot and rushed here as fast as I can."

"Then…have you come to visit Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend, Yoo He Yi?" A reporter asked curiously.

He Yi smiled bitterly. "I haven't come to visit Tae Kyung Oppa's girlfriend- I've come here to visit Joo Eun, my friend."

"I see…"

He Yi had to resist the urge to smirk at the reporters' sympathetic expressions. She gave a low bow. "Please let me through." She requested humbly. "I would really like to see Joo Eun and make sure she's alright."

"Of course, Yoo He Yi." One of the reporters said generously. He moved back, bringing several other reporters with him.

The other reporters glanced between each other and Korea's Fairy, before they too eventually moved to give way to the famous actress, who smiled as the sea of reporters parted for her, some of them even bowing their heads in respect as if she was a royal figure.

"_I'm even able to control the press now." _He Yi thought triumphantly to herself. She bowed to the press, saying gratefully. "Thank you, everyone."

"And, please do not follow me."

With those words, Korea's Fairy entered the hospital. She made her way to the counter, smiling genially at the counter girl as she brushed her hair behind her ear in a feminine gesture. Her eyes sparked with something that made the surprised nurse feel a sense of apprehension.

"Is there…anyone by the name of Joo Eun in this hospital…?"

* * *

"_In fact, I am very surprised and shocked at the news of Joo Eun being in the hospital!"_

Tae Kyung stared disbelievingly at the television screen, before giving a scoff. "She really is a fraud fairy!"

Shin Woo blinked, before his eyes widened. "That bag…"

Tae Kyung, who was seated on the couch, turned his gaze from the television screen to Shin Woo. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Shin Woo turned his head to lock his gaze with his bandmate's. "The plastic bag she's carrying…it's mine."

"_I can't believe someone is horrible enough to hire a gang to beat up a nice girl like Joo Eun!"_

Tae Kyung ignored He Yi's ridiculous statement. He focused his attention on Shin Woo. "Yours? What do you mean?"

"Yoo He Yi made me go shopping with her when I went out with her," Shin Woo explained. "She made me buy clothes too, and the clothes I bought are in that bag."

"I was carrying my wallet and phone with me at that time, and I remember dropping them into the plastic bag after I received my purchase," Shin Woo continued at Tae Kyung's curious expression. "But Yoo He Yi has it now- she snatched it away from me and said she did pay for the clothes I bought."

Tae Kyung stared at Shin Woo in slight confusion. "Wait. You're saying Yoo He Yi bought clothes for you?"

"She bought them for Joo Eun. She forgot her wallet and was using my credit card to pay for her purchases," Shin Woo clarified, a frown on his face. "She apologized afterwards, and said she would let me shop and even pay for the clothes I was going to buy."

"But when she brought me to that…place, she took them away from me."

"I see." Tae Kyung said. His black eyes narrowed. "And you left your wallet and Joo Eun's phone in that bag, didn't you?"

Shin Woo nodded. "Yeah." He said regretfully. "I didn't know she was going to take it away from me."

"That's understandable." Tae Kyung replied reasonably. He picked up the remote control for the television, turning the live broadcast which was happening outside off. He didn't think he could stand seeing or hearing anymore of He Yi's fake sweet words. The vocalist scowled. "She disgusts me."

Shin Woo just nodded shortly. With the television off, Tae Kyung was better able to concentrate on the current situation. He inhaled, before meeting Shin Woo's eyes seriously. "Do you have anything important in your wallet?"

"Just money and my credit and bank cards…" Shin Woo replied honestly. "And my driving license."

Tae Kyung's eyes widened. "Your driving license?" He asked, a note of anxiousness in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"…Yeah." Shin Woo replied once he had gotten over his surprise at Tae Kyung's unexpected reaction.

Then the reality of the situation hit him and his eyes widened. Shin Woo cursed inwardly at his own carelessness. He closed his eyes, telling himself to calm down.

"Does…Yoo He Yi have a habit of searching through other's belongings?"

"I wouldn't know that," Tae Kyung frowned. A memory with the Devil Fairy popped up in his mind and his frown deepened into a scowl. "But she did take my phone-"

Before Tae Kyung could finish his sentence, the door slammed open, startling the occupants of the room. They turned their attention to the doorway where a fuming He Yi stood with wide, angry eyes, her fingers gripping tightly onto the door handle.

Korea's Fairy seemed to inhale, before she turned, smiling apologetically at the shocked nurse who had accompanied her to Joo Eun's ward. "I'm sorry; I guess I was just too anxious to see my friend Joo Eun."

"But you can leave now. The three of us would like to have a private moment together," He Yi bowed lightly towards the nurse. "Thank you for leading me here."

"Ah…alright Yoo He Yi." The young nurse said. She bowed, flustered, before quickly walking away from the celebrity.

He Yi turned her attention back to the front. She stepped into the room, closing the door loudly behind her. A crooked smile was on her face as she approached the apprehensive Shin Woo.

"How are you, Joo Eun?" She asked, concern in her expression. "Are you feeling better?"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. He shifted his gaze to the silent Shin Woo; the brown haired man couldn't say anything. He had forgotten to tell Shin Woo that his voice changer was in the pocket of his jacket when he put on his disguise in his car the previous night.

"You of all people should know she's not feeling fine." Tae Kyung growled at He Yi.

He Yi smiled at the resentment in Tae Kyung's voice. She looked towards the black haired girl in the hospital bed. "Is that so? You must be feeling horrible then!"

She moved towards Shin Woo, her movements like that of a sly fox. The actress tilted her head to the side, speaking innocently. "Why aren't you replying me, Joo Eun? Are you really feeling that bad?"

"Seeing your face is already making her feel bad." Tae Kyung hissed.

He Yi merely smiled. She turned her head to stare at the glaring vocalist. "Why are you answering for her, Tae Kyung Oppa? Has she suddenly become mute?"

"Anyway, Joo Eun wouldn't think that about me." He Yi added. She turned her attention back to Joo Eun, smiling. "She's a nice girl, aren't you, Joo Eun?"

Shin Woo's eyes narrowed at He Yi's words. He had to force himself not to speak, remembering that he didn't have his voice changer attached to his throat at the moment.

He Yi smiled. She moved to seat herself on the edge of the bed, staring at Joo Eun. "I came to visit you, Joo Eun! I even wore the dress we picked out on our shopping trip together!"

"But you were wrong you know. Tae Kyung Oppa doesn't think I'm pretty in this dress," He Yi said casually, as she turned her gaze to the seething Tae Kyung. She frowned. "He's glaring at me now…I bet he thinks you're prettier!"

"That's right…you're really pretty aren't you?" He Yi smiled. She shifted herself on the hospital bed, reaching out a hand to place on Shin Woo's cheek. "I made you go through an experience which should have broken you. But here you are, looking as pretty as ever."

Tae Kyung gritted his teeth. He got up from the couch, striding towards the hospital bed. The vocalist grabbed He Yi's arm, forcing her away from Shin Woo. "Don't touch her."

He Yi merely smiled. She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you jealous, Hwang Tae Kyung? How strange! I'm not even a man."

"No, you're not a man," Tae Kyung growled, glaring at He Yi hatefully. "You're just a pathetic, jealous woman who doesn't care what she does or who she hurts to achieve her twisted goals."

Holding her wrist in a tight, painful grip, Tae Kyung dragged He Yi up from the bed and in the direction of the door. He flung her towards the closed door, releasing her wrist.

"Get out." The vocalist gave his ex-girlfriend a death glare. "I can't stand seeing your face anymore."

He Yi's eyes narrowed in anger, before a mocking smile crept across her features. She tossed her head, speaking imperiously. "Oh? Why are you so angry with me, Tae Kyung?"

"After all, you were right; Joo Eun did manage to fight off those men on her own," He Yi's smile widened, gaining a dark edge as she turned her gaze to Shin Woo. "She really is an unusually strong girl, isn't she?"

"You know, you told me on the phone that you weren't worried about her because she did face off against seventeen men by herself," He Yi started offhandedly. "I didn't believe you at first, but I believe you now."

Tae Kyung glared at He Yi as she strutted to Shin Woo's bedside. "I lied. I didn't just come here to see her. I also came here to congratulate her."

The brown haired actress let the plastic bag she was carrying fall carelessly onto the bed. A malicious smirk crossed her face, before she reached out to take hold of Shin Woo's bandaged shoulder and squeeze it, hard.

Shin Woo's eyes widened and he grimaced, gritting his teeth against the sudden burst of pain. He glared with pain-filled brown eyes at He Yi as she smiled sinisterly, leaning forward to whisper devilishly. "It does hurt, doesn't it, _Joo Eun_?"

"Why don't you cry out? Why won't you let me hear your voice?" He Yi's other hand trailed to Shin Woo's neck. Her eyes narrowed angrily, before her fingers curled around his neck painfully, causing Shin Woo to choke.

The actress wasn't surprised when rough hands grabbed her arms and threw them away from Shin Woo. But He Yi could no longer keep her anger in check. She snatched her hands back from Tae Kyung, glaring at him with a hatred in her eyes that almost took the equally angry vocalist aback.

"It's no use!" He Yi yelled, the anger in her eyes clearly audible in her voice, which lowered into a dark hiss. "I've found out."

Before either man could react, she thrust her hand forward, grabbing strands of long black hair and pulling them harshly away, flinging the wig of black hair against the nearby wall.

He Yi glared at the stunned Shin Woo with a mixture of disgust, frustration, anger, and hatred in her eyes, with all her feelings and emotions she had kept bottled up inside of her before she entered Joo Eun's ward.

"Congratulations on managing to fool everyone up till now, _KANG SHIN WOO__!_"


	26. Alternate Episode 16: Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, slight AU, cross-dressing, etc.

_Author's Note_

With this chapter, we're halfway through Alternate Episode 16; so I'd say this story is progressing.

I don't mean to bore you with my rambling or sound too naggy, but I can't help but wonder why even now in the later chapters, **_bookfreak1_** is still the only one reviewing...

I don't want to force my readers to review my story; I don't want people to review because they feel obliged- I want them to review because they themselves want to review and tell me what they think. And it doesn't have to be a long review at all; I will still feel grateful for the effort the reviewer put in and the trouble they took to tell me what they think about my story so far.

So, yeah. Just something for you to think about...

* * *

Shin Woo stared at He Yi, too shocked to speak. The actress panted heavily, glowering at who she had thought was her love rival.

Seeing Shin Woo in front of her wasn't the same as seeing his picture on the driving license in Joo Eun's black leather wallet. Although He Yi had come in with the assumption that Joo Eun was Shin Woo, seeing the man himself and her belief confirmed in front of her sent a gamut of emotions flooding her mind; emotions which made her lose her cold control.

"So it really is you…!" She whispered, unable to suppress the disbelief she felt.

The furious actress turned to Tae Kyung once she had recovered from her surprise. "I can't believe you picked a man over me to be your girlfriend!"

Tae Kyung stared, before it hit him. He Yi was losing her grip on her emotions; the shock of seeing her pretty love rival Joo Eun practically transform into Shin Woo, a man, was too much for her.

The vocalist smirked, raising a mocking eyebrow. "So?"

"So? SO?" He Yi bellowed, shaking in fury. She tried to calm herself down, but was for once unable to. She turned her gaze to Shin Woo, feeling anger boil up in her at the sight of his shocked eyes. "HE'S A _MAN_!"

"And yet he's prettier than you as a girl." Tae Kyung retorted scathingly.

"Y-You!" He Yi stuttered. Realizing she wasn't helping herself, she took a deep, shaky breath.

"So you didn't really have a girlfriend; you just got Kang Shin Woo to act as her," He Yi began, trembling. Her eyes widened in realization which came along with the revelation she herself had uncovered. "You were trying to get me to forget Go Mi Nam, weren't you!_?_"

Tae Kyung looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Your puny brain is surprisingly fast today."

He Yi stared at him in disbelief, before directing her gaze to the side in silent anger for a moment. She gritted her teeth. Her head then whipped up so fast Tae Kyung was surprised and disappointed it didn't come off her shoulders. "YOU BASTARD!"

She pushed herself off the bed, marching her way to the door and banging it open before stomping out of the room. Tae Kyung's eyes widened and he shot after her, grabbing her arm.

"LET ME GO!" He Yi screamed at him. She roughly tore her arm away from his grip, continuing her furious stomp down the empty corridor.

Tae Kyung growled. He grabbed her arm again, dragging her roughly back to Shin Woo's isolated ward despite her furious protests.

He slammed the door closed behind him, before flinging her arm roughly away. She glared at him with fury in her teary eyes.

"Do you think you can stop me?" He Yi hissed angrily. "I'm going to tell everyone Go Mi Nam is a girl, no matter what you say or do!"

"Even if I agree to become your boyfriend again?" Tae Kyung hissed back.

"Even then!" She screamed. "What, didn't you say you didn't care about Go Mi Nam anymore_?_!"

Tae Kyung was silent. Shin Woo moved to get out of bed, but the vocalist stopped him. "Don't move. You're still hurt."

"Mi Nam-"

"Call Go Mi Nam and tell her the situation."

Shin Woo nodded. He took Joo Eun's phone from the plastic bag He Yi had thrown onto the bed, quickly dialing Mi Nam's number.

There were a few rings, before a voice informed him that Mi Nam was not available. Shin Woo frowned, dialing again only to get the same response.

"She's not picking up her phone."

Tae Kyung scowled. "That idiot! Where the hell is she!_?_"

Just as he said that, the door opened, and in stepped a familiar figure. Tae Kyung's eyes widened at the sight.

"Go Mi Nam!"

He Yi took the opportunity to grab the new arrival. She sent the surprised Tae Kyung a glare before dragging the brunette out towards the empty corridor with her, only to realize with a start that she was rooted firmly to the ground.

"What are you doing?" A deeper, annoyed voice asked.

He Yi stared, before shaking out of her daze. "Come with me, you bitch! I'm going to tell everyone you're a girl!"

"_Girl?_"

"Don't try to pretend now!"

To her surprise, Mi Nam raised an eyebrow, something she had never seen her do before. She smirked, before lifting up her shirt without warning, causing the occupants of the room's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Y-You…" He Yi couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of her love rival's flat and muscular chest.

Mi Nam let his white singlet fall back into place under his black jacket. He smirked, drawling. "Still believe I'm a girl?"

_"You're supposed to be a girl!"_

Mi Nam gave a careless shrug. "I'm a man." He said simply. He raised his other eyebrow, smirking deviously as he reached his hands towards the hem of his black pants. His narrow brown eyes regarded her mischievously from behind long brown locks of hair. "Perhaps you need more proof?"

He Yi's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. Mi Nam sighed. "Pity."

Mi Nam turned to Tae Kyung. He was about to speak when a shrill voice interrupted him.

"T-Then…I'll tell everyone Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend Joo Eun is actually his bandmate, Kang Shin Woo!"

Tae Kyung merely looked at her with his stony black eyes. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

He Yi glared at him tearfully. "You can't stop me!"

Tae Kyung raised his left eyebrow, his voice taking on a condescending tone. "Who will believe you on such an absurd declaration?"

He Yi glared daggers at him. She tossed her head, staring up at Tae Kyung superiorly. "Everyone; I'm Korea's Fairy!"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes in a dark glare. ""Not anymore. Now, you're just a jealous girl who hired a gang to beat up my girlfriend." he said dryly. "Do you really want to go against me?"

He Yi's eyes widened. She could not resist taking a step back at the almost dangerous look in Tae Kyung's dark eyes. "W-What are you trying to say?"

"I'll protect him."

He Yi stared. "What?"

Tae Kyung met her eyes seriously. "I said I will protect Kang Shin Woo."

"Y-You can't do anything to protect him!" He Yi protested, trying to ignore the painful clenching of her heart at Tae Kyung's words.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Well, he doesn't need your protection!" He Yi pointed out scathingly. She shifted her enraged gaze towards Shin Woo, who was lying silently in the hospital bed. "What is he, a girl? He's a _man_!"

Tae Kyung scoffed. He raised his other eyebrow. "He may not need my protection, but I will protect him all the same."

"From now onwards, Kang Shin Woo is under my protection; whether he likes it or not."

He Yi's eyes filled with tears, as she felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. "B-But…"

Tae Kyung resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her pathetic form. He looked at her, but there was no pity in his cold black eyes. "Don't make me hate you more than I already do."

"Give it up, Devil Fairy. You'll never win."

He Yi howled. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing for real and burying her face in her arms. "What does he have that I don't!_?_"

Tae Kyung looked down at her. "A conscience, for one."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't have breasts?" Mi Nam suggested with a wicked grin.

He Yi only sobbed harder.

Mi Nam sighed; he hated seeing girls cry. He bent down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's alright lady, you shouldn't go for such an uncaring guy."

He Yi looked up, surprised, and he grinned. "A pretty girl like you should be with a more charming guy; like me!

He Yi stared. Mi Nam smirked; proud that he had managed to make a girl stop crying. However, his moment of personal pride didn't last long.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, PERVERT!"

"OWWWW!" Mi Nam yelped in pain, falling back onto the floor, clutching his burning cheek. "What was that for_?_!"

But He Yi was already flinging open the door and running out of the room, and he watched, blinking, until she disappeared out of sight.

"Violent woman…" Mi Nam muttered crossly, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Who are you?"

Mi Nam got to his feet, dusting himself off. He turned his gaze to Tae Kyung, smirking confidently. "I'm Go Mi Nam, of course."

Tae Kyung stared. "The Go Mi Nam I knew wasn't like this."

"You're probably talking about my sister, Mi Nyu," Mi Nam informed him. "She's way different from me."

"You're her twin brother?"

Mi Nam turned his attention to Shin Woo. He smiled cheekily. "Why yes, Miss-"

"My name is Kang Shin Woo, and I'm a man." Shin Woo said stiffly.

Mi Nam grinned. He made a show of scrutinizing Shin Woo's female attire closely. "Are you sure…?"

There was a growl, and Mi Nam smiled. He turned to face Tae Kyung, who was glaring at him.

The brown haired man put up his hands in a peace gesture, an amused smile on his face. "Alright, sorry, I won't stare at your boyfriend."

Tae Kyung's glare increased in intensity. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?" Mi Nam let his hands fall, staring at Tae Kyung with amusement in his eyes. "Is he your _girlfriend_ then?"

"How did you know?" Tae Kyung asked dryly.

"What are you saying, Hwang Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung turned his attention to the annoyed Shin Woo, smirking. "What? Aren't you my girlfriend, _Joo Eun_?"

Shin Woo scowled. "Now that Yoo He Yi knows and Mi Nam seems to have…disappeared, I no longer hold that position."

Mi Nam smirked. He leaned close to Tae Kyung, whispering. "You should ask him to be your boyfriend then."

Tae Kyung turned to give Mi Nam a death glare. "I'm not gay. I'm not interested in him that way."

Mi Nam blinked. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're in denial," Mi Nam smirked evilly. "But since you said that…"

Tae Kyung blinked and Mi Nam was gone. He shifted his gaze to Shin Woo and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

"What do you think you're doing_?_!"

Mi Nam smiled. He broke the kiss, ignoring Tae Kyung and focusing on the frozen Shin Woo.

"Hey, Kang Shin Woo, right? You're pretty hot; wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Get away from him!" Mi Nam blinked as he was pulled roughly aside. He raised his gaze to Tae Kyung's angry black eyes.

"He doesn't want to be your boyfriend. He's _straight_."

"Is he a girl then?"

"…What?"

"It's obvious you like Kang Shin Woo," Mi Nam pointed out bluntly. "So if he's straight and you're straight too; he must be a girl in order for you to like him."

"Or maybe you're a girl," Mi Nam pondered. He looked at Tae Kyung's stunned expression. "But then again, you don't _look_ like a girl…"

He smirked, turning his gaze to Shin Woo. "Should I check? I was wondering why he was wearing a dress…"

"Don't touch him," Tae Kyung hissed, grabbing Mi Nam's wrist harshly, who merely smiled in return.

"Why? Afraid I'll discover something that isn't supposed to be there?" Mi Nam asked casually. "Or are you just _jealous_?"

"He's a man." Tae Kyung said shortly.

Mi Nam stared at Tae Kyung's serious expression for a while, before a smug smirk crossed his lips. "So you _are_ jealous."

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, keep on saying that." Mi Nam waved off his protest nonchalantly. "You'll get tired of it soon."

He then turned to Shin Woo. "Hey Kang Shin Woo, if this stubborn guy here doesn't claim you soon, you're mine, okay?"

"You're hot and _I'm_ hot, so we'll make a great couple!" He smirked proudly, jerking his thumb and glancing behind at the fuming Tae Kyung. "And don't worry, I'll make a much better boyfriend than him!"

Shin Woo stared, before finally getting his voice back. "I'm not gay."

Mi Nam blinked, before sighing in exasperation. "Oh. So you're _also_ in denial!"

"Neither of us is in denial," Tae Kyung growled, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice. "We already like-"

"-the same girl," Shin Woo finished for Tae Kyung. He sent Tae Kyung a warning glance, before turning his attention back to Mi Nam. "We're already rivals for a girl's affections. We don't have any relationship with each other."

Mi Nam blinked, before he smirked. "Is that so?"

Shin Woo nodded shortly. "Yeah."

"What I'd like to know is," Tae Kyung began impatiently, causing Mi Nam to turn to him curiously. "How did you get here and where is Go Mi Nam?"

"You mean Go Mi Nyu," Mi Nam corrected him. He smiled. "She should be in the airplane right about now."

Tae Kyung's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean she has already left_?_!"

Mi Nam blinked. "Well, yeah," he replied lightly. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Manager Ma did tell me you were returning," Tae Kyung admitted, "And he did say Go Mi Nam- Nyu would have to return to where she came from."

"But, he didn't say anything about Go Mi Nyu leaving so soon."

"That's common sense, isn't it?" Mi Nam pointed out bluntly. "I'm coming back, so she has to leave. There can't be two of the same person; Go Mi Nam."

"Manager Ma was probably telling you that she has to leave – he just didn't know how to phrase it in the proper way," Mi Nam said, smirking. He shrugged lightly, eying Tae Kyung out of the corner of his eye. "He's a strange one. Or maybe he didn't dare to tell you she had to leave."

"Did Manager Ma bring you here then?" Shin Woo questioned.

Mi Nam was about to nod his head, but decided against it. "Yes and no," he replied. "President Ahn told him where you guys were, and he told me when I asked him why there wasn't anyone in the mansion."

"He said President Ahn told him Tae Kyung was with his girlfriend, and told me to go to Joo Eun's ward in this hospital if I wanted to meet you guys."

Mi Nam smirked in amusement, glancing at Shin Woo and Tae Kyung. "I'm guessing Manager Ma doesn't know who Joo Eun actually is?"

"No," Tae Kyung replied bluntly. He stared at Mi Nam. "You are already aware of the situation with my girlfriend, aren't you?"

Mi Nam shrugged. "I guess," he said in an offhand manner. His lips curved into a wry smirk. "I gathered as much from what Korea's Fairy had to say just now." He said sarcastically.

Tae Kyung nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"HYUNG!"

The three occupants of the room stared at where Jeremy was standing at the doorway. He walked into the room, stopping in front of Tae Kyung and reaching out to clap his hands on his shoulders, speaking anxiously.

"Hyung…Tae Kyung hyung! I just returned to the mansion just now and no one was there!" Jeremy babbled worriedly. "I mean, I know you and Shin Woo hyung are here but I couldn't find Mi Nam anywhere!"

"I searched all over you know, I checked all the bedrooms, the rooftop, and of course the veranda," Jeremy frowned, crossing out the places one by one mentally. "I even asked Jolie if she saw her, but Jolie didn't know where she was!"

"Ahhh…what should we do, Tae Kyung?" Jeremy removed his hands from Tae Kyung's shoulders before his bandmate could do it for him, wringing them together nervously. "I think Mi Nam is missing! I mean, she doesn't usually go out on her own, right? And even if she did go out with Manager Ma or something she couldn't have gone out for that long! I waited there for about more than an hour! I even went to check places like the dance practice room, our recording studio-w-what if she was kidnapped?_!_ Ahhhh, I should have gone home earlier-"

Tae Kyung held out his hand, resisting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut. Jeremy's rambling was starting to give his already stressed out mind a headache. _"Jeremy."_

The blond blinked at the emphasis on his name, and Tae Kyung grasped the chance to finally speak. He inhaled. "Go Mi Nam- or rather, Go Mi _Nyu_, has left. Because the real Go Mi Nam has come back."

Jeremy blinked a few times in confusion. "What? You're saying Mi Nam left_?_!" He asked in disbelief. "Since when?_!_ Where did she go to!_?_" He questioned anxiously, hazel eyes wide. "And…and what do you mean by the real Go Mi Nam?"

"He means that the Go Mi Nam now is the real one." Mi Nam made his presence known, frowning at the blond not noticing him.

Jeremy turned to the slightly annoyed Mi Nam. His eyes widened at the sight of the familiar hairstyle and face. "G-Go Mi Nam?"

"The real one." Mi Nam added for the sake of Jeremy's denseness. He smirked at the shocked expression on his new bandmate's face, tossing out a hand in a casual greeting. "Nice to meet you."

Jeremy could only stare, stunned at Mi Nam'a presence. "I don't understand."

Shin Woo, who had slid over to the edge of the hospital bed, resisted the urge to sigh. "Jeremy, what Tae Kyung meant is that the Go Mi Nam we know, whose real name is Go Mi Nyu, has gone back to where she came from since her brother, whom she was disguised as, has just come back." Shin Woo spoke the long sentence slowly and concisely as he fixed his gaze on his confused bandmate.

"She can't stay here anymore- like Mi Nam said, there can't be two Go Mi Nams," Shin Woo continued smoothly. "So she has to go back. Apparently, she was just here to cover for her brother in the first place."

Jeremy stared at him. "Then you're saying…Go Mi Nam just left?"

"Go Mi Nyu," Tae Kyung corrected mildly. He scowled slightly, shifting his gaze to Mi Nam, who stared back. "According to her twin brother Go Mi Nam, she's in the airplane right now."

"B-But she didn't tell us she was leaving!" Jeremy sputtered, eyes wide. "She didn't say anything about having to leave when I took her out yesterday!"

"She probably didn't want to worry you," Mi Nam pointed out helpfully. Jeremy turned to him in surprise and he smiled. "You're Jeremy, right? Mi Nyu told me about you."

"She said you were always cheering her up when she was down," Mi Nam recalled, smiling fondly at the surprised blond. "She told me she always felt happy when she was with you; so maybe that's why she didn't tell you she was leaving. She didn't want to ruin your last happy moment together."

"Oh…" Jeremy said quietly. "She did ask me how would I feel if she had to leave…"

Mi Nam nodded. "Yeah," he said in a nonchalant voice. He then glanced between his three new bandmates.

"Mi Nyu also told me you guys treated her well," Mi Nam said. He smiled genuinely at the memory. "She told me she wasn't that sad about leaving because she truly enjoyed the time she spent with A.N. JELL, Manager Ma, her stylist whom she calls Noona, and even President Ahn."

The smile on the brown haired man's face curved into a smirk. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "I know Mi Nyu can be dense and a bit too oblivious at times, but she's really a kind-hearted person."

He seemed to pause, before saying, "My sister is very important to me." Mi Nam confessed, a serious expression on his usually light features.

"So, for treating her well and making her feel happy during her time with A.N. JELL; thank you," Mi Nam's serious expression melted into a soft, grateful smile as he met the eyes of the starting members of A.N. JELL. "You might not believe this, but I really appreciate it."

"…I believe you," Shin Woo was the first to break the silence which lasted for a few seconds after Mi Nam's short speech. He smiled, meeting his new bandmate's eyes. "I can tell that your words are genuine. You seem to care for your sister a lot."

"Yeah!" Jeremy agreed, nodding eagerly. He seemed to have gotten over his disbelief and sadness at Mi Nyu's sudden departure, and gave Mi Nam a bright grin. "I mean, that was kind of deep, you know? And touching too- of course I believe you!"

"You wouldn't be saying this if it weren't the truth," Tae Kyung said observantly. He hesitated, before confessing, "Go Mi Nyu wasn't that big of a burden. It was a pleasure to have her here with us."

Jeremy grinned. "What Tae Kyung here means that Mi Nyu wasn't the only one who was happy- he, Shin Woo hyung and I were happy to have her in A.N. JELL with us too!"

"She was a fast learner," Shin Woo added, smiling. "And a great help to us. We couldn't have gotten to where we are now without her."

Mi Nam's smile widened as he listened to each member of A.N. JELL speak. "Thanks guys." He said simply, but he was already grinning as brightly as Jeremy.

"No problem!" Jeremy directed an equally bright grin at Mi Nam. His grin turned sheepish as Mi Nam turned to face him. "Sorry! I was so busy freaking out that I forgot to introduce myself just now."

"You can call me Jeremy," the blond said casually, a friendly smile on his features. He held out his hand. "It's great to meet you, Mi Nam!"

"I could see that." Mi Nam smirked, reaching out to take hold of Jeremy's hand in a firm clasp. "Likewise, Jeremy."

Jeremy blinked. He grinned, leaning forward and staring at Mi Nam's face in wonder, marveling at the resemblance. "It's really exactly the same." He then retracted his hand from Mi Nam's, turning his gaze to Shin Woo. "Right, Shin Woo hyung?"

Shin Woo glanced at Jeremy. He looked at Mi Nam with a neutral faced expression as the other brunette turned to him, speaking nonchalantly. "The character seems a little different though."

Tae Kyung shifted his gaze to meet Shin Woo's. "Very different." He corrected dryly.

"Ah, that's Tae Kyung. He's the leader of A.N. JELL." Jeremy introduced as Mi Nam regarded Tae Kyung in vague amusement.

He then turned to Shin Woo. "And the one over there in the bed is Shin Woo. He's the guitarist of A.N. JELL." The blond smiled at Mi Nam. "I'm the drummer, by the way. And you're supposed to be-"

"-the second vocalist and keyboardist of A.N. JELL," Mi Nam finished for him, causing Jeremy to blink in surprise. He gave his new bandmate a wry smirk. "I already know that."

"I met Tae Kyung just now, and Kang Shin Woo of course," Mi Nam's eyes sparkled with a mischievous light. "I introduced myself to him quite nicely."

Jeremy blinked. "Ah…okay." He said with some hesitance. Seeing Mi Nam eying Shin Woo who looked annoyed, he quickly continued. "Oh and about Shin Woo hyung's attire…"

"I know that too. He's cross-dressing as the girlfriend of the leader of A.N. JELL, right?" Mi Nam's lips quirked into a wry smile. "How amusing."

Shin Woo glared at Mi Nam, who smirked. He raised his hands in a peace gesture. "Ah sorry, I was just saying." He said innocently. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Tae Kyung stared at Mi Nam, his eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. He shook his head inwardly, recovering. "Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nam turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Tae Kyung felt a twinge of annoyance at Mi Nam copying what was supposed to be his trademark. But he brushed it off, focusing on the more important matter at hand. "You said Go Mi Nyu is on an airplane right now. Where is she going?"

Mi Nam smirked as Shin Woo and Jeremy turned their attention to him. "Somewhere far away." He replied leisurely.

"Where?" Jeremy asked, leaning forward eagerly. "Is she going to America? Or maybe England?"

Mi Nam's smirk seemed to widen at his words. He shifted his gaze to Jeremy, while glancing at the annoyed Tae Kyung out of the corner of his eye.

"Japan."

* * *

He Yi ran clumsily along the hospital corridors, tears trailing down her face. She ignored the surprised hospital staff, raising her gaze to the metal doors which were looming up in front of her.

At the sight of the lift, He Yi increased her pace. She stopped in front of the lift, jabbing the button angrily with her index finger, causing it to light up.

He Yi tried to calm herself down as she was waiting for the lift. She wiped the tears from her face with her hand, taking deep breaths to regain her composure.

Korea's Fairy could feel people's gazes on her. He Yi couldn't help but feel embarrassed- people whom she didn't even know had seen her crying. She tried her best to ignore them, hoping they would stop staring at her and just go away.

Fortunately for He Yi, the lift didn't take long to arrive at the topmost floor of the hospital. The doors opened and she quickly stepped into her salvation in relief, turning to the panel of buttons and picking the 1st floor before closing the lift doors.

It didn't take long for the lift to start moving, and He Yi immersed herself in her thoughts. She was the only one in the lift, and she couldn't help but feel a dose of gladness for that- that there was no longer anyone around to see her at her worst.

She soon turned her attention back to the situation at hand. The actress remembered the scene that had played out before her just now- how she had discovered that Tae Kyung's girlfriend Joo Eun was actually the guitarist of A.N. JELL, Kang Shin Woo, and how, to her utmost surprise, Go Mi Nam turned out to be a man.

Angry tears fell from He Yi's brown eyes at the memory. She released a loud, ear-piercing scream, clenching her first angrily.

Things weren't supposed to turn out like this. She was supposed to prove to Tae Kyung she knew his girlfriend's real identity, and threaten him with the knowledge so that he would break up with 'her' and become her boyfriend again.

He Yi hated to admit it, but she had lost her cool. She had lost her cool at the startling fact that Joo Eun was really Kang Shin Woo in disguise, and that Tae Kyung had picked a _man_ to be his girlfriend over her, even if it was probably just for Mi Nam's sake. She had lost her cool like she had when Tae Kyung had glared at her hatefully for sabotaging his press conference with his girlfriend and revealing her love for Go Mi Nam, taunting her with the couple ring he had refused to wear with her on his ring finger- which had led to her deciding on her cruel revenge plot against the girl who was Tae Kyung's consensual girlfriend.

She had lost her cool, and her emotions had just burst out of her like a raging torrent- causing her to inadvertently ruin her own plan.

He Yi gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe that she had been tricked all along. From the moment Tae Kyung had claimed the then unknown black haired girl in front of her as his girlfriend in that shopping mall, he had already hatched a plan to trick her and get rid of her presence from his life.

She had been fooled; she, a famous actress, had been fooled- by Tae Kyung and Kang Shin Woo's act. He Yi had considered the possibility of Tae Kyung's girlfriend not being real once, but she had never thought that Joo Eun didn't exist; that she was actually someone in disguise: a _man_ in disguise. She had never imagined that Tae Kyung was daring enough to get another man, who was his bandmate no less, to act as his public _girlfriend_.

He Yi inhaled. She allowed herself a moment to be honest to herself. She had not only been jealous of Joo Eun, but she had also been envious of her. From the beginning, she had been envious that she was Tae Kyung's girlfriend, then envious that she looked so beautiful and perfect beside Tae Kyung at the press conference.

Then she had gotten Joo Eun to go out with her, and her envy for the other girl had begun to increase in magnitude. She had been envious of her being liked by not only Tae Kyung but the other members of A.N. JELL as well when she wasn't, envious that she was so nice, kind and patient.

Although it had been obvious that Joo Eun was tired of He Yi's shopping trip, she never showed it openly; she had even complimented and praised He Yi's various clothing with her patient, accepting smile, saying such flattering but genuine sounding words that He Yi had been truly pleased and even a little embarrassed; an emotion she didn't feel often. Had she not been Tae Kyung's girlfriend, He Yi might have considered Joo Eun being her friend for real.

But the truth was, Joo Eun wasn't real. She didn't exist as an actual person, a real girl- she existed as a man, a man who was famous as the guitarist of A.N. JELL, a man known for his gentle personality, sincere words and gentlemanly nature.

It hadn't been Joo Eun speaking at the clothing stores they had visited- it had been her true identity, Kang Shin Woo. It had been Shin Woo whom she had dragged shopping with her and used the credit card of, Shin Woo whom had held her clothes for her and waited patiently for her as she changed, Shin Woo whom always had a compliment for her no matter how many dresses she tried on.

He Yi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the great embarrassment she felt from her mind at having gone shopping with a man who wasn't her boyfriend.

"So what if Joo Eun is actually Kang Shin Woo? He should have felt pleased at going on what was practically a date with me, Korea's Fairy!" He Yi spoke angrily to herself. "Countless other men would die for a chance to go out on a date with me!"

He Yi nodded to herself. She scowled. And because of Joo Eun's real identity, her revenge ploy had failed. She cursed herself for not noticing the signs- the black leather wallet, the affection for Go Mi Nam who was actually a girl, the little signs that told her something was up with Joo Eun- that she was not who she seemed to be.

She should have felt suspicious when Tae Kyung expressed confidence at his girlfriend being able to beat up the men she sent to get rid of her. Her senses should have been on high alert when Tae Kyung had claimed that Joo Eun had fought and won against_ seventeen_ men before.

That was right; Shin Woo had probably beaten up those men, though not without injuries, as he had had to go to the hospital. But he had fought and won against them, and had gotten away safe.

Because Joo Eun was Kang Shin Woo, He Yi's plan for Tae Kyung to abandon or at least break up with her after seeing that she had been taken advantage of because of her position as his girlfriend had failed.

He Yi scowled deeply. Hearing the lift reaching the first floor, her eyes snapped open. She inhaled as the doors opened for her, stepping out of the enclosed space which had been her temporary sanctuary.

As she advanced towards the exit of the hospital, He Yi realized that the reporters were still crowding at the entrance. She resisted the urge to groan, wanting to be left alone right then.

But of course Lady Luck wasn't smiling down on her that day like she had most of her life. The reporters caught sight of her as she advanced towards the entrance. They released gasps and shouts of excitement, rushing towards her like a small stampede.

"Yoo He Yi! It's Yoo He Yi!"

"Yoo He Yi's back!"

He Yi wasn't in the mood to deal with nosy paparazzi, and had to resist the urge to scowl and tell them to leave her alone. She forced a weak smile, raising her gaze demurely to the familiar bright flashes.

"How was your visit, Yoo He Yi_?_!"

"Was Joo Eun badly injured!_?_"

"How do you feel about Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend being hurt because of you_?_!"

He Yi looked at the press. They were pushing against each other frantically to get to her. She wanted badly to tell them to go pay a visit to Hwang Tae Kyung and his so called girlfriend themselves, but Tae Kyung's words came to mind:

"_Do you really want to go against me?"_

He Yi shook her head, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She didn't want to be against Tae Kyung. He wasn't her target. She didn't want him to hate her more than he already did.

A tear slipped from He Yi's left eye, causing the reporters' eyes to widen.

"Y-Yoo He Yi…are you crying_?_!"

"Why are you crying?"

"Please don't cry, Yoo He Yi!"

He Yi looked at them. Most of them were men, and they looked concerned and worried for her emotional state, despite their invasive occupation.

As Korea's Fairy, she had even the press worried for her. He Yi remembered the scene she had filmed at the hospital and how she had pretended to be crying so she could get away. She remembered one of the reporters stopping his colleague from taking a photo of her crying, and telling her kindly to take her time to calm down.

He Yi knew that with her beauty and act as Korea's Fairy, she could get any man she wanted. But she also knew that even her beauty and status as the national fairy hadn't managed to charm the man she loved, Hwang Tae Kyung, to her.

The actress shed another tear at the thought. Why was it that she couldn't get Tae Kyung to love her, no matter how hard she tried? Why was it that her every action seemed to displease him, her very presence an annoyance?

Why was it he would even prefer to have another man than her as his girlfriend?

"Y-Yoo He Yi?"

He Yi managed a smile. She raised her gaze to the concerned reporters, a tear slipping from her other eye.

"I-I'm so sorry…" she sniffed. She wiped a tear away from her right eye. "It's just that I am very worried for Joo Eun. She was really badly hurt."

"How badly hurt was she_?_!"

He Yi covered her mouth, letting out a sob, and the reporter grimaced, looking like he was regretting asking the question.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry…" he apologized meekly. "W-Will she be alright?"

He Yi removed her hand from her mouth, sniffing. "I hope so…" she said softly.

"I think Joo Eun will need some time to recover." He Yi started hesitantly. She turned her gaze to the side. "I-I have a request…"

"What is it, Yoo He Yi?" She heard a reporter ask kindly.

He Yi returned her gaze to the media. "Please do not disturb Joo Eun and Tae Kyung Oppa." She said quietly. "They need time alone together."

There was near silence for a moment, as the reporters glanced at each other, murmuring. But it seemed they had reached a solid agreement, for one of them said firmly, "Alright, Yoo He Yi. We will accept your request."

He Yi looked back up. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," a journalist replied. He smiled. "Our national fairy's heart is so kind! I can't believe Hwang Tae Kyung said you were the one who hired a gang to beat up his girlfriend."

He Yi smiled inwardly. She avoided the man's gaze, saying, "Please do not blame Tae Kyung Oppa…he is just very worried and angry; I don't think he is aware of what he is saying."

"I see…"

He Yi released a choked sob. She put her delicate hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry…I can't control my feelings." She sniffed. "Please excuse me."

The reporters nodded. They parted to make way for her the second time that day and Korea's Fairy slipped through the space made specially for her, her hand still covering her mouth.

It was only when she was sure no one was staring at her that she let her hand drop. He Yi smirked proudly at her accomplishment.

"I'm no longer 'a pathetic, jealous woman who hired a gang to beat up your girlfriend', Hwang Tae Kyung," she spoke to herself, raising a mocking eyebrow. "You'll have to find someone else to blame."

He Yi smiled. With her superb acting, she had cleared her name and restored her reputation as Korea's Fairy without going against Tae Kyung. He wouldn't have any reason to blame her!

That was right. Her target wasn't Tae Kyung; she didn't want to invoke his wrath more than she already had.

He Yi narrowed her eyes. Her target now wasn't Tae Kyung, nor Go Mi Nam. It was Kang Shin Woo.

He Yi had never paid much attention to Shin Woo. To her, he had just been another man who didn't hold her interest for long. She didn't see what was so good about the guitarist of A.N. JELL that had countless girls raving about him.

He Yi wished she could tell everyone Kang Shin Woo had actually abandoned his pride as a man and cross-dressed as Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend. She would love to see the reactions on girls' faces everywhere when they heard that their handsome idol was actually the leader of A.N. JELL's _girlfriend_.

Revealing Joo Eun's real identity would hurt and embarrass Shin Woo and make him feel ashamed of himself, which she wanted. Unfortunately, it would also embarrass and anger Tae Kyung, and he would take He Yi's action as her going against and challenging him.

He Yi wanted to hurt Shin Woo. She wanted to make him pay for tricking her and pretending to be a girl and going out with her without her being aware Joo Eun was him. But hurting Shin Woo would be hurting Tae Kyung as well, and she didn't want that.

"_From now onwards, Kang Shin Woo is under my protection; whether he likes it or not."_

He Yi gritted her teeth. First it was Go Mi Nam, now it was Kang Shin Woo. And he wasn't even a girl! Just what was it about those people that made Tae Kyung choose them over her?_!_

"I have to do something else." He Yi said to herself as she stomped along the roadway, "I can't tell everyone who Joo Eun really is; Hwang Tae Kyung would take it as a challenge against him!"

"He said he would protect Kang Shin Woo!" He Yi muttered angrily to herself. She shook her head. "I can't go against him that way."

He Yi scowled. "I'll have to do something which will hurt only Kang Shin Woo, won't I?" She asked herself.

"How can I take my revenge against him?"

"I can help."

He Yi blinked at the unfamiliar deep voice. She raised her gaze to meet dark eyes.

"W-What?"

The owner of dark eyes smiled. The tall man clad in black pushed himself off the wall. Black bangs swept across his forehead, spiking up slightly at the back. He strode casually to the surprised He Yi.

"You're Yoo He Yi, right?" The unknown stranger smiled. "Korea's Fairy."

"Y-Yeah…" He Yi replied once she had recovered from her surprise. She placed her hand on her mouth, sniffing. "I'm sorry…but I can't talk right now…"

She tried to brush past him, but the stranger held a hand out, blocking her way. He Yi looked up at him and he gave her a wry smile. "You don't have to pretend. I heard you talking just now."

He Yi stared. Another person besides Tae Kyung who had caught her red-handed? She really was getting careless!

The actress removed her hand from her mouth. She smirked at the black haired stranger. "Really? That's good. I don't have to pretend anymore then. It's so tiring!"

"But what are you going to do?" He Yi questioned, gazing up at the man with taunting eyes. "Even if you tell, no one will believe you. I am Korea's Fairy after all. They'll believe _me_."

To her surprise, the stranger chuckled. He smirked at her in amusement. "Your words are amusing."

"But you should relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. It isn't my business." The man said nonchalantly. He looked at He Yi with a smile. "In fact, I want to help you."

"Help…?"

The dark haired man smiled. "My name is Jae Jin." He said simply. "It was interesting to see the real you, Yoo He Yi."

"What do you want?" He Yi asked cautiously.

"Kang Shin Woo."

He Yi stared at the tall stranger. "What…?"

Jae Jin smirked. "I said I want Kang Shin Woo," he repeated, staring at her with darkly amused eyes. "And I know you want revenge against him."

He Yi took a step back. Something about the stranger's dark eyes unnerved her. "Who are you?"

Jae Jin smiled. "I'm simply someone who will help you take your revenge against Kang Shin Woo," he said casually. "If you will help me with my own goal."

He Yi narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know you."

Jae Jin merely laughed. "You don't know that." He smirked. He fixed his dark gaze on her. "But you do know you won't give up a chance for revenge against Kang Shin Woo whom you seem to hate."

He Yi was silent. The stranger smiled, waiting patiently as his potential ally contemplated over her options. True to his prediction, she eventually looked up to meet his dark gaze.

"Fine." He Yi said. Her lips curved into a wry smirk. "You want Kang Shin Woo, right? You can take him. I just want Hwang Tae Kyung."

Jae Jin smiled, his dark eyes reflecting his amusement. "I can't promise you Hwang Tae Kyung will be yours, but I can promise you that if you work with me, you will succeed in your revenge against Kang Shin Woo."

He Yi smiled. She met the stranger's dark eyes. She knew she should be wary of him, but she didn't care. Even if she were signing a contract with the Devil, she wouldn't have cared, as long as she would be able to make Kang Shin Woo suffer.

"That's fine." He Yi held out her hand, smiling sweetly. "I'm Yoo He Yi, Korea's Fairy." She brushed her long brown hair back, her smile turning sly. "Though Hwang Tae Kyung calls me the Devil Fairy."

"It's nice to meet you!"

Jae Jin smiled. He reached out to take her hand, and He Yi had to resist a grimace at the coldness of his hand.

"I'm Jae Jin. Like I said before, it was interesting to see the real side of you, Korea's Fairy," Jae Jin smirked. "Or as you said, Devil Fairy."

"It's a deal. I'll help you with your revenge against Kang Shin Woo and you'll help me with my plans for him."

He Yi returned the stranger's smirk. She took back her hand, giving her new accomplice a mock bow.

"Then, I look forward to working with you, Jae Jin!"

Jae Jin smiled, amusement entering his dark eyes.

"Likewise, Yoo He Yi."


	27. Alternate Episode 16: Part 5: Segment I

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, slight AU.

_Author's Note_

Thanks to the people who read :) And a huge thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter; _**pl0xx, rocks75 **_and _**bookfreak1**_. :)

To _**pl0xx: **_Haha. I thought the story was moving since the start of Alternate Episode 16 but I'm glad you've regained interest in my story all the same! :) It gives me more confidence, in a way :)

To _**rocks75:**_ Thanks :) Your compliment made me smile, and I'm glad and happy to hear that you look forward to reading my fanfic, no matter the events of a chapter or how long it is, which I feel may be a turn off for readers...

To _**bookfreak1: **_I hope my reply to your review was interesting to read :)

I would also like to thank a person I wanted to thank long ago for reviewing, but didn't. So to the person who didn't leave a name but signed off as 'A hooked reader', thank you. Sorry for this being so late. But I was pleasantly surprised by your review :) It's nice to hear that you like the slash between Shin Woo and Tae Kyung, which doesn't seem to be an appealing pairing to many other fans of the You're Beautiful fandom, since I think my fanfic is the only story in the fandom on this site which aims to put Tae Kyung and Shin Woo together in a real relationship. Haha. So yeah; thanks, and I apologize for my updates not being as fast as in the past any longer.

With that, on with the story. This chapter may seem to be a filler, but it does contain events which will lead to significant things in the future, and I felt it needed to be written.

_

* * *

_

Mi Nyu smiled as she cleaned the tall angel statues in the church garden.

"I've missed you, David." She said as she wiped the angel statue's arm. Mi Nyu smiled, turning her gaze to the other statues nearby. "And you too, Julian and Thomas."

Mi Nyu then turned her attention back to the angel statue she was cleaning. "Ah!" She gasped lightly as she noticed the white cloth around David's waist was missing. "Your cloth's gone!"

However, she soon found the missing item on the ground. Mi Nyu bent down to pick it up, stretching the white material out and wrapping the cloth around the angel statue's waist as she averted her gaze.

Once she was done, she leaned back. Mi Nyu smiled up at David. "You know…during my time away from the church, I met some really nice people."

"I met Manager Ma, who was really nice to me, President Ahn who was really friendly, and Coordi Noona, who helped me a lot!" Mi Nyu's smile widened at her precious memories of the people she cared about.

"And of course, I met A.N. JELL." Her smile seemed to take on a sad touch. "I met three people who were like angels."

"They treated me really well. Tae Kyung put up with all the trouble I caused him, Shin Woo was so nice and caring towards me, and Jeremy always made me smile."

Mi Nyu sighed. She looked up at the angel statue with a wistful smile. "I'm such a bad person, David. Tae Kyung, Shin Woo and Jeremy were so kind towards me but I didn't even tell them I was leaving."

"Especially Jeremy- I lied to him. I was too much of a coward to tell him the truth," Mi Nyu spoke sadly to herself, brown eyes full of regret and guilt. "I didn't want to see him sad when he was doing his best to make me happy."

"I didn't say goodbye to him either," Mi Nyu bit her lip, her voice filled with melancholy. "And I didn't talk to Shin Woo hyung. I didn't even say goodbye to him, or thank him for all he has done for me."

Mi Nyu sighed. She reached out with the cloth in her hand to clean the angel statue. "As for Hyung-nim…I haven't talked to him since that night, where we had another disagreement…"

Mi Nyu moved her hand, wiping the statue clean with her cloth, but her eyes were downcast, lost in what seemed like a faraway memory. "I hope he finds happiness with someone who is worthy of him."

Thinking of her brightest star with someone else was beginning to make her feel sad. Mi Nyu shook her head. She focused on her current task, letting a smile cross her lips.

"Mi Nam Oppa should be with A.N. JELL now," she spoke to herself as she tiptoed slightly to reach the angel's cheek, smiling fondly at the thought of her brother. "I hope they will welcome him and treat him as nicely as they treated me."

"They'll get along well, won't they?"

"Gemma!"

Mi Nyu blinked. She turned her head to see Mother Superior walking up to her, holding something in her hand.

"Mother Superior?"

The old and experienced nun smiled. She held out the phone in her hand. "Gemma, you have a call."

Mi Nyu blinked again. "Ah…" she said slowly. She hesitated, before reaching out her free hand to take her phone from Mother Superior, pressing the answer button as she held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mi Nam!"

Mi Nyu's eyes widened at the sound of not Jeremy's, Shin Woo's or even Tae Kyung's voice, but an old woman's.

"Auntie?"

"Aigoo, why do you sound so surprised?" Aunt Mi Ja frowned in exasperation. "I had a hard time getting through to you, you know!"

"Every time I called you there was someone else calling, or you didn't answer!"

"I see…" Mi Nyu said. She paused, before saying. "I'm sorry Auntie…but, what did you call me for?"

"Ah, about that…" Aunt Mi Ja spoke slowly, a touch of reluctance in her voice. "I need you to meet someone important."

Mi Nyu tilted her head to the side curiously. "Who is it?"

"Well, she's actually a famous singer…" Aunt Mi Ja said. There was a short bout of silence before her next hesitant words. "Mi Nam…she knew your father."

Mi Nyu's eyes widened. She leaned forward, surprise in her brown eyes. "My father?"

Aunt Mi Ja nodded furiously. "Yeah," she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself of something. "She was a very good friend of your father."

"And…she wants to see you."

Mi Nyu bit her lip as thoughts about her parents occupied her mind. "Does…she know my mother too?"

"Eh? Aigoo, I don't know!" Aunt Mi Ja seemed to have regained her eccentric personality. "But she definitely knows your father!"

"Ah Mi Nam, you must meet her!" The old lady spoke rapidly, anxiousness in her voice. "I'll come fetch you from the A.N. JELL mansion!"

"Eh? Ah, wait, Auntie!" Mi Nyu said quickly before her aunt could hang up.

"What is it, Mi Nam?" Aunt Mi Ja asked impatiently. "We must hurry there! She's a very busy person!"

"I…I'm not at the A.N. JELL mansion."

"Where are you then?" Mi Nyu's aunt demanded, frowning deeply. "You're not far away from there, are you?"

Mi Nyu felt guilt in her heart at the next words she was about to speak. "Auntie…I'm not at the A.N. JELL mansion anymore because I left."

"EH?_!_ YOU LEFT!_?_" Mi Nyu winced slightly at her aunt's sudden burst of volume. She lengthened the distance between her ear and the phone. "YOU _LEFT_ A.N. JELL?_!_"

Mi Nyu nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly.

She inhaled, before holding the phone close to her ear again. "Auntie, the truth is…I'm not Go Mi Nam."

"What are you saying, Mi Nam?" Aunt Mi Ja said, disbelief and frustration in her voice. "How can you not be Go Mi Nam_?_! Aigoo! You think I wouldn't recognize my own nephew?_!_"

"Auntie…I'm not your nephew, but your niece," Mi Nam confessed hesitantly. "I'm Go Mi Nyu, Go Mi Nam's twin sister."

"Eh?" Aunt Mi Ja exclaimed, her eyes wide. Her mouth opened and closed as she stuttered. "B-But…!"

"Oppa had to go for an operation in America, so I had to replace him," Mi Nyu explained. "But he has already come back, so I had to leave."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, Auntie…" Mi Nyu spoke, her brown eyes regretful and sad. She took a deep breath.

"I can't meet you now," Mi Nyu said truthfully. "Since she's a busy person, I think it'd be better for you to go to the A.N. JELL mansion."

"You'll find my twin brother there- the real Go Mi Nam." Mi Nyu said, a sad smile on her lips. "You can bring him to meet my father's friend."

"Goodbye, Auntie. And thank you for taking care of me."

Without waiting for her aunt's reply, Mi Nyu ended the call. She made to keep her phone, but remembered she was wearing her nun attire with an apron over it.

"Gemma…is it really alright?"

Mi Nyu turned to Mother Superior, who had been standing and waiting patiently as she talked to her aunt.

"Yes, Mother Superior," she smiled. "I no longer belong to the outside world."

"I have come back to the church, which has been my home for so long."

Mother Superior gave a nod, giving her a kind smile. "Alright. Please do not have any regrets, Gemma."

Mi Nyu nodded back, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Mother Superior. I will keep that in mind."

Mother Superior's smile widened across her weathered features as she looked at her apprentice, who was almost like a daughter to her. She held out a wrinkled hand, smiling gently. "Then…shall I help you to keep your phone?"

Mi Nyu nodded. She extended her hand, placing her phone carefully in the old lady's hand. She then smiled, taking a step back and bowing respectfully. "I shall return to cleaning David now, Mother Superior!"

"Alright, Gemma." The older nun smiled fondly at her charge, before turning slowly and walking away with the device in her hand. "Take care."

Mi Nyu smiled. She brought the white cloth in her hand back and forth against David's neck. She found herself thinking of her life with A.N. JELL, and unconsciously began to hum the tune of 'Promise', the very first song she had heard them perform.

When Mi Nyu tuned in back to reality and realized she was humming 'Promise', she smiled, vaguely registering the situation as ironic. Had it really been that long ago when she had been at this same place, carrying out the same task and unconsciously humming the same catchy song- only she had felt astounded at herself then and had prayed to Maria for forgiveness?

Mi Nyu smiled wryly. Her life with A.N. JELL seemed almost like a dream. But she knew it was reality- that Tae Kyung, Jeremy and Shin Woo existed as real people with different personalities. They were real, and she could go and see them if she wanted to, either as a fan to their concert or Go Mi Nyu, Go Mi Nam's sister.

But she wouldn't. She had already been extremely fortunate to have gotten the chance to know them for who they truly were, and not the idols their fans and even other people saw them as. She had been amused, happy and cheerful when she was with them, positive emotions she had never felt to such an extent before she met A.N. JELL.

Being a member of A.N. JELL had taught her many things. It had taught her how to be less careless, not to be so oblivious. It had taught her the meaning of hard work, and let her see the results of deeply grained effort for herself. It had taught her the fundamental aspects of friendship, and how it was a precious thing which she should treasure.

And, it had taught her what was love.

Mi Nyu shook her head at the thought. No, she wasn't going to let her thoughts stray in that direction again. She wasn't worthy enough. He was the brightest star in the night sky, and she wasn't sure if she was even the moon anymore. She didn't deserve him.

With a nod to herself, Mi Nyu resumed her thoughts to A.N. JELL in general. A huge part of her wanted to go and see them, see her friends, but she knew she didn't have the right.

Mi Nyu sighed. Her hand gradually slowed down as she cleaned the angel statue and thought of her decision, before it stopped moving and she let the white cloth fall limp in her hand, guilt and melancholy in her brown eyes.

After all, she hadn't even had the courage to say goodbye.

* * *

"Ahjussi, to the NYX Hotel please!"

"NYX Hotel." The middle aged man said, and was replied by an electronic voice. He kept the phone in his hand, placing his hand on the steering wheel and beginning to drive.

"So…who is it you want me to see, Ahjumma?"

"Aigoo! Don't call me Ahjumma! I'm your aunt!" Aunt Mi Ja said in annoyance, crossing her arms. "Call me Auntie, or even Aunt Mi Ja!"

Mi Nam smirked. He leaned back against his seat, resting his head casually on his hands. "Is that so?"

"I don't remember you being my aunt, you know…Ahjumma."

"That's because you were really young then!" The eccentric old lady pointed out, frowning. "And I told you, don't call me Ahjumma! Call me Auntie!"

Mi Nam shrugged, a smug smirk on his features. "Too bad, I rarely listen to what I'm told to do…Ahjumma Mi Ja."

Mi Nam blinked, before a grin spread across his face. "Hey, that rhymes!"

Aunt Mi Ja stared at her mischievous nephew, before scrunching her eyes shut and slapping a palm against her forehead in frustration. "Aigoo! This boy!"

"The previous Mi Nam- I mean, my niece Mi Nyu was much nicer and more polite!" Aunt Mi Ja muttered to herself angrily. She shifted her gaze to the smirking Mi Nam. "How can two people who look so similar be so different?_!_"

Mi Nam's amused smirk widened. "Mi Nyu and I may be twins, but we're completely different in terms of personality."

He paused, before his features seemed to take on a serious expression. "So…does this good friend of my father know my mother as well?"

Aunt Mi Ja blinked. Perhaps there were some similarities between the twins after all. "She might know your father well…but she may not know your mother."

"Why-"

Aunt Mi Ja shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut. "Don't ask."

Mi Nam blinked. But he nodded. "Fine." He said. "Is she a musician like my father then?"

Aunt Mi Ja looked up. "She's a famous singer."

"How famous is she? Do I know her?"

The old lady avoided her nephew's curious stare. "You'll know when you see her."

Mi Nam's aunt sighed. "I've thought a lot about it," she said truthfully, meeting Mi Nam's brown eyes. "It's good for you to go, since your sister can't."

"You sound as if you don't want me to go, Ahjumma Mi Ja," Mi Nam said with a casual smirk. "Were you hoping Mi Nyu would come? Or are you bringing me to someone bad?"

"Eh? Ah, she's not bad, she's just…"

"Just?"

Aunt Mi Ja shook her head. "It's hard to explain," she said, something in her voice which brought a frown upon Mi Nam's face. She looked at Mi Nam, anxiousness in her eyes. "Just…think of the good things, okay? Think optimistically, Mi Nam! Don't think of the bad things."

Mi Nyu would have smiled at her reassuringly and acceptingly at her, but Mi Nam stared at his aunt for a while, before a wry smirk played across his lips, contrasting with the sudden seriousness in his brown eyes.

"That depends."

* * *

Mo Hwa Ran was sitting on the couch in her elegant red dress, with her left arm resting on the side of the couch, staring and waiting for the arrival of someone she had always wanted to meet, when her sharp ears heard the sound of the door opening and then closing.

She heard footsteps, before the voice of her assistant sounded succinctly. "Go Mi Ja is waiting outside with a young man."

Hwa Ran blinked. She turned her head, her silver earrings shimmering in the light. "She brought a guy?"

The man nodded, and she turned her head to the side, annoyance in her voice. "Didn't you say that the boy is overseas and only his sister is in Korea? Why did it switch?"

"I'm not sure either." He said hesitantly. "Perhaps he returned?"

Hwa Ran inhaled. "I see." She said simply. The singer raised her gaze. "I'll know why once we meet. Send him in."

Her assistant bowed, and departed, opening and closing the door behind him.

A moment later, there was the sound of someone turning the door knob and opening the door. Hwa Ran frowned at the sound of footsteps, realizing the person hadn't bothered to close the door.

"Close the door."

Mi Nam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They hadn't even officially met and she was already ordering him around? Even without seeing her, he already didn't like her.

But she was his father's friend. Mi Nam frowned. He turned and advanced back towards the brown doors, grabbing the golden doorknob and pushing closed the side he had opened in a careless manner.

Hwa Ran's frown evolved into a slight scowl at the loud sound. "Can't you close it with little noise?"

Mi Nam scowled. He strode around the wall, to where a woman with her hair in a ponytail who was wearing a red dress was sitting on a white couch. "Who do you think you are? I'm not going to open then close it again just because you told me to."

"You should be grateful I even listened to you the first time."

But Hwa Ran didn't reply him. She was staring up at the familiar face with disbelieving eyes. "Are you that Go Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam raised an eyebrow at her. "Would I be here if I wasn't?"

Hwa Ran continued staring at him in disbelief, before she said with slight hesitance, "Haven't we…met before?"

"No we haven't," Mi Nam said in annoyance. He gave a smirk, speaking sarcastically, "Do you think I would have forgotten a meeting with a famous singer like you, Ms Mo Hwa Ran?"

Hwa Ran blinked. "But I'm quite sure it was you back then…" she said softly to herself.

"What are you talking about?"

Hwa Ran looked at the impatient Mi Nam. Seeing that he really hadn't seemed to know her beforehand, she shook her head.

"It's nothing, perhaps I made a mistake." She replied. She then turned her head to the side. "Please, come and sit down."

"_Only because you said please." _Mi Nam thought to himself. He made his way over to where Hwa Ran was sitting, seating himself on the unoccupied white couch beside her.

Mi Nam leaned back leisurely, as if the couch he was sitting on belonged to him. "So, you're my father's friend?"

Hwa Ran looked a little surprised at the young man's point blank statement, before she nodded. "Yes, that's right."

She stared at Mi Nam, who was looking at her with narrowed brown eyes behind his messy brown hair. "You resemble Go Jae Hyun a lot."

"I didn't know my father was friends with such a famous singer." Mi Nam said, ignoring her statement. He smiled wryly. "Tell me, how did you two meet?"

Hwa Ran stared him right in the eye. "Your father was my songwriter."

Mi Nam's eyebrows furrowed. "Songwriter? But that Ahjumma said you were friends."

It was Hwa Ran's turn to look confused. "That Ahjumma?"

Mi Nam shrugged lightly. "Oh, you know, my aunt," he admitted his relation to the old lady with a casual smirk. "Ahjumma Mi Ja."

Hwa Ran stared at the audacious young man for a while, before she remembered her original purpose. "I see."

"Yeah." Mi Nam nodded. He returned her stare curiously. "So, what relation do you have with my father?"

"Didn't your aunt already tell you?" Hwa Ran asked simply. "I'm his friend. His good friend."

Mi Nam raised his right eyebrow. "Is that so?"

He then turned serious. "Since you're a good friend of my father, you should know my mother as well, right? I heard she was a famous singer too."

To his disappointment, Hwa Ran looked surprised, before averting her gaze and replying curtly, "I don't know about your mother."

Mi Nam stared at the famous singer. There was something in her eyes he didn't like. "You don't?"

Hwa Ran looked up at him stoically. "No I don't."

She then seemed to inhale. "Where is your younger sister?" The celebrity asked, her eyes serious but puzzled. "I thought you were in America, and your twin sister in Korea. So I was searching for her."

"Yeah, I just returned," Mi Nam replied, meeting Hwa Ran's eyes seriously. "And you're right, my younger sister is in Korea."

Hwa Ran looked slightly surprised, before her expression turned almost eager. "Can I meet her?"

Mi Nam narrowed his eyes. "Depends," he said casually, feeling protective over his twin. "What do you want with her?"

Hwa Ran seemed to hesitate at Mi Nam's glower. "I…just want to meet her."

"For?"

"To discuss about her father."

"Well, you can discuss it with me," Mi Nam retorted. "I'll tell everything you tell me to her."

To his confusion, Hwa Ran smiled; the first smile he had seen from her during this meeting with her. "Do you two still look so alike that it's hard to tell you apart?"

"Obviously," Mi Nam replied nonchalantly, staring with furrowed eyebrows at Hwa Ran's relaxed expression. "We _are_ twins."

Hwa Ran chuckled slightly, increasing Mi Nam's confusion. She smiled fondly. "In the past when you were young, I kept mixing you two up because you were twins."

"So I developed a way to tell you apart."

Mi Nam frowned. "I don't remember seeing you when I was young." He said bluntly.

"That's because you were still really young then." Hwa Ran smiled in amusement. She reached out her hand to touch Mi Nam's ear, unsurprised when the male twin shook his head furiously, glaring at her in annoyance.

Hwa Ran's smile widened. She retracted her hand, saying with a nostalgic expression, "It seems that you still hold that dislike."

Mi Nam glowered at her, wondering how she knew his weakness. He didn't even remember seeing her when he was a child.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked rudely, resisting the urge to cup his ear protectively.

Hwa Ran shook her head. "Of course not." She said placidly.

"Then don't do that again." Mi Nam ordered, scowling. "It's really annoying."

"As you wish." The famous singer replied formally, but she was smiling.

"So…can I meet your younger sister?" She asked again once she had returned herself to the present from memories of the past. "She is in Korea, right?"

"Not until you tell me your original purpose for wanting to meet _me_." Mi Nam said promptly, crossing his arms and staring expectantly at his father's friend.

"I want to show your father's song to the world."

Mi Nam blinked. "What?" He asked disbelievingly.

Hwa Ran met his eyes. "Your father was my songwriter. He wrote a song for me." she confessed shortly.

"It is my most precious song." Hwa Ran said, melancholy in her eyes as she turned her gaze to the side. "I wish to show it to the world, again."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Hwa Ran looked at the son of the man she loved, seriousness in her eyes. "I need your permission."

"You are alright with letting the world hear your father's song again, aren't you?"

"You're remaking it?"

Hwa Ran shook her head. "No I'm not. But someone else is."

"Who is it?"

"Hwang Tae Kyung," Hwa Ran replied honestly. "The leader of that famous band, A.N. JELL, in Korea."

"Tae Kyung?" Mi Nam couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. "Why him?"

Hwa Ran blinked. She stared at Mi Nam curiously. "You know him?"

Mi Nam nodded. "Yeah well, we're bandmates," he said in a matter of fact tone, before smirking in vague amusement. "So, why did you choose him? He's not exactly the most agreeable person."

"He's...someone worthy to remake that song." Hwa Ran replied simply once she had overcome her surprise.

"Someone worthy, huh?

"That's right," Hwa Ran agreed with a firm nod. She locked her gaze with Mi Nam's. "So…do I have your permission to remake your father's song?"

"I guess." Mi Nam replied nonchalantly. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You'll be showing my father's talent off to the world and that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hwa Ran agreed with a satisfied smile. "Yes it is."

Mi Nam smirked. "And I have a feeling even if I disagreed you would just go ahead with it anyway."

"But," he started, his voice adopting a tone of seriousness, causing Hwa Ran to look at him curiously. "You'll have to get my sister's approval as well."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah," Mi Nam nodded with a smile. "Like you said, she's in Korea. And since you've been honest about the reason you wanted to meet me, I'll let you meet her as well."

"Really?" Hwa Ran's eyes widened slightly. She leaned forward in an almost eager manner. "I can meet her?"

"Yeah, why would I lie to you?" Mi Nam shrugged casually, shifting his gaze to Hwa Ran's eyes. "I don't have any reason to."

The brown haired man smirked. He got up from the couch, staring down at the surprised features of his father's friend.

"So I'll trust you…for now."

Hwa Ran stared at Mi Nam, who was walking away. He waved a casual hand. "It was interesting meeting you, Mo Hwa Ran."

He turned his head just as he was about to head towards the door, a smirk on his face. "I'll talk to my sister, then contact you with the meeting details through Ahjumma Mi Ja, since she seems to know you."

With those words, Mi Nam strode to the double doors. He opened the left side using the doorknob, exiting the room. This time, he closed the door behind him.

Hwa Ran stared at the empty space for a moment, before she smiled. She turned her gaze away, extending a slim arm to pick up her phone from the table in front of her.

She scrolled down her contacts, before selecting the person she wanted to call. She then raised her phone to her ear with a delicate looking hand.

"Get the latest information about Hwang Tae Kyung," she commanded promptly when the person on the other line picked up. "Find out if he has finished remaking the song as well."

"I understand."

Hwa Ran nodded. "Good." She then hung up, replacing her phone on the table.

The famous singer thought back to her meeting with Mi Nam. She was sure she had met him before, but he looked as if he really hadn't known her before the meeting they just had.

However, he had said he was bandmates with Tae Kyung. Hwa Ran frowned in confusion. "Wouldn't he know that Tae Kyung's remaking the song for me then?" She asked herself. "And if Go Mi Nam is his bandmate, wasn't it him that day?"

The situation was puzzling. Mo Hwa Ran pondered over it, but it was one she could not seem to figure out. She shook her head, deciding to content herself with the knowledge that Mi Nam had approved of her wanting to show his father's song to the world again.

"Now I only have to get the younger sister's permission." Hwa Ran spoke to herself, smiling in satisfaction.

There was a short moment of silence before the famous singer raised her gaze, staring at someone only she could see. "I'll make it up to your children." She whispered softly. "Then, this song will really become my song."

"You made it for me." She spoke distantly, a shaky tremor in her words. "Not for that woman."

"You made it for me…right, Jae Hyun?" A tear slipped down her cheek without her notice. "You loved me. You loved only me."

The elegant woman stared forward for a lasting moment, lost in memories of the past, only snapping out of her reverie when she heard a loud knock, then the door opening.

Hwa Ran came back to reality at the sound of the door closing. She inhaled, before turning her gaze to the side, staring at the new arrival expectantly. "So?"

The man bowed. "According to my information, Hwang Tae Kyung has not finished remaking the song."

Hwa Ran furrowed her eyebrows. "He hasn't?"

Her assistant shook his head. "I'm afraid not, it seems he has been busy with other matters." He said, an apologetic note in his voice.

"What other matters?" Hwa Ran asked in annoyance, scowling slightly. "What else can be so important; more important than my song?"

Her assistant hesitated at the famous singer's unsatisfied expression, before saying, "It seems he has been busy with matters regarding his new girlfriend-"

"_New girlfriend?"_

"...Yes," the man nodded hesitantly at Hwa Ran's surprised expression. "Hwang Tae Kyung has gotten a new girlfriend, and has attended a press conference with her. He has also-"

"How serious is he about her?" Hwa Ran cut him off brusquely.

The assistant bit his lip at his teacher's annoyed eyes. "He is quite serious about her- according to a news article, he claimed her as his girl in front of the press and his fans at the press conference."

"Tae Kyung claimed a girl as his?" Hwa Ran asked slowly, the disbelief in her voice reflected in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Her assistant nodded firmly, and she continued hesitantly, "Has he done…any other significant things with her?"

"I am not sure about that," the man replied honestly. "But I have found out that his latest news with her is that he claimed she had to go to the hospital because of his former girlfriend."

"His former girlfriend…do you mean Yoo He Yi?" Hwa Ran asked, recalling the article she had seen about the leader of A.N. JELL and Korea's Fairy.

"Yes," the formal man replied simply. "According to the news, he has broken up with her for his new girlfriend. It is said that he told her he didn't love her anymore at the press conference with his current girlfriend."

"I see." Hwa Ran said. She inhaled, before leaning back slightly against the back of the couch in a posture of elegance, staring at the man in front of her seriously. "Were you able to find out anything about Hwang Tae Kyung's new girlfriend? Is she rich, a singer, or?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "She seems to have a low profile-"

"What is her name?"

"…Joo Eun."

"Joo Eun?" Hwa Ran frowned, a hand to her chin. "I have never heard of her before."

"Maybe she is just a normal girl then?" Her assistant suggested hesitantly.

Hwa Ran narrowed her eyes. "What is her family name?"

"She has no family name," the man replied truthfully. When Hwa Ran turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, he stuttered, "I-I mean, she merely introduced herself as Joo Eun during the press conference with Hwang Tae Kyung."

"Is that so?" The famous singer said. She seemed to be contemplating, before speaking next, "Are you aware of how they met?"

"According to Joo Eun and Hwang Tae Kyung, they met at a karaoke bar."

"A karaoke bar?" Hwa Ran frowned. "Does she know how to sing then?"

"It is likely she does, she is said to have sung beautifully at the press conference," the man replied. "One of the reporters asked if they could hear her sing." He added helpfully.

Hwa Ran blinked. "I see." She then looked away.

"Is there anything else?"

Her assistant blinked. He seemed to hesitate, before speaking truthfully, "When Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend sang…she was looking at Go Mi Nam."

Hwa Ran's eyes widened at the statement. She turned to look at her assistant. "Go Mi Nam? You mean the boy who came in just now?"

He nodded. "Yes- Hwang Tae Kyung claimed that the reason for that was because she was in love with him in the past."

"But he also said that she sang his song to Go Mi Nam to let of her last feelings for him," the man reported. "And then he went on to claim her as his girl."

Hwa Ran's frown seemed to deepen, and he wondered if he had said something wrong. He watched in apprehension as his teacher's eyes flashed, before she turned to him.

"I want to meet her." She spoke seriously. "Give me her contact details."

The man stared, before starting, "I-I'm afraid that's not possible…"

"Why?" Hwa Ran's tone was almost acidic.

"She has revealed nothing about herself, except her first name," he reminded hesitantly. "The only thing anyone knows about her is that she is Hwang Tae Kyung's new girlfriend, and that she is possibly rich; she arrived at the press conference in an expensive looking dress and jewellery-"

"Can't you research about her on the internet?" Hwa Ran asked, beginning to feel irritation, an emotion she didn't feel often.

"I cannot do that without the knowledge of her family name." Her assistant replied, staring at his teacher. "I am quite sure there are many other girls with the same name as hers in Korea."

Hwa Ran scowled in frustration. "I don't care how many other girls there are-I want you to find out about her." She said in annoyance, before turning away. "You may leave."

"Yes." The man bowed, before making his way to the exit of the room.

Hwa Ran's scowl remained on her face even when the door had closed behind him. She narrowed her eyes, resting her back against the couch as she thought of the current situation.

Tae Kyung had a new girlfriend. She had been so busy with her tight schedule that she hadn't had time to keep track of his progress, but she hadn't expected him to make the news with a new girlfriend, of all things.

"Because of her, he hasn't finished remaking the song for me?" Hwa Ran spoke to herself, annoyance on her features.

Her fist clenched. Her eyes flashed as she directed her gaze to the tabletop.

"I don't like her."

* * *

"So…how did it go?"

Mi Nam shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He moved his gaze to his aunt. "It went alright, I guess."

"Did you find out anything…?" Aunt Mi Ja asked hesitantly as she followed Mi Nam down the steps.

Mi Nam nodded. "Yeah," he said, striding towards the entrance of the luxuriously decorated hotel. "I found out she was my father's songwriter, and that she wants to remake a song of his."

"She wanted my permission," he continued casually. "I didn't see anything wrong with it so I gave it to her."

Aunt Mi Ja stared at him as they exited the hotel. "That's all?"

Mi Nam gave her a puzzled look, and she quickly clarified, "I mean, didn't she talk about anything else? Like money…for example?" She asked anxiously.

"Money…?"

"Yeah! Didn't she mention anything about it?"

Mi Nam stared at her, before he shook his head. "She didn't say anything about money."

"What?_!_" Aunt Mi Ja exclaimed in a voice so loud that Mi Nam twitched in annoyance. "She didn't_!_?"

"Aigoo!" She slapped her hand to her forehead, looking at Mi Nam. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure!" Mi Nam retorted, annoyed at his aunt's persistence. He increased his pace as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Oh…" Aunt Mi ja said hesitantly. "If you're really sure…"

She hurried to catch up with her nephew, tilting her head curiously. "Then…what are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to see my sister."

Aunt Mi Ja stared at him as he raised his hand for a taxi. "What?"

"I said I'm going to see my sister. I told her she had to get my sister's permission too." Mi Nam replied offhandedly. The taxi stopped and he smirked. "Good thing I brought my wallet along."

With those words, he leaned forward, grabbing the metal handle and opening the door, letting himself into the vehicle.

Mi Nam raised his gaze. "Bye Ahjumma Mi Ja." He drawled with an amused smirk, before closing the door of the taxi.

"Eh? Ah, wait!" Aunt Mi Ja shouted. She stumbled as she made her way to the taxi, holding out a hand just as it drove away. "Mi Nam!"

The old lady stared at the taxi disappearing into the distance in disbelief. She retreated back from the side of the road as a car zoomed past.

"Aigoo, that boy!" Aunt Mi Ja complained, frowning unhappily. "Not only is he impolite and rude, he's also impulsive and doesn't listen to the words of his elders!"

She put a hand to her chin. "But he said he was going to fetch his sister, didn't he?"

Her eyes widened. "And he said he told Mo Hwa Ran she had to get his sister's permission!"

"Does that mean Mo Hwa Ran will be meeting the twins?_!_" Aunt Mi Ja fretted worriedly. "What if she tells them about their mother!_?_"

"Ah…Mi Nam doesn't know yet, does he?" She asked herself frantically. "I have to call him and tell him not to let his sister meet her!"

Having reached a decision, the old lady took her phone out of her handbag. She scrolled down her contacts, and selected Mi Nam's number.

She paced around the sidewalk anxiously with her phone to her ear as she waited for Mi Nam to pick up, oblivious to people staring at the comical sight she made curiously.

When a mechanical voice informed her that she could not reach the user of the phone, Aunt Mi Ja made an annoyed noise. She took her phone away from her ear and was about to call the number again when a realization hit her.

"Wait…this isn't Mi Nam's number, is it?" Aunt Mi Ja spoke to herself, her eyes wide. "It's his sister's; Mi Nyu's!"

"That's right, she said she was replacing her brother!" She continued as she was reminded of her niece's words.

Aunt Mi Ja stared at her phone for a while, before shaking her head, her eyes filled with frustration and panic.

"Aigoo! What should I do?_!_"

* * *

With this chapter, the third plot in this story which corresponds to the drama is introduced. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if it's not too troublesome, do leave a review and tell me what you think, or perhaps, if you have any suggestions :)


	28. Alternate Episode 16: Part 5: Segment II

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, slight AU.

_Author's Note_

To_** Marie: **_Thanks, I'm glad and happy to hear that :)

Well, yes I did start from Episode 13, but that _is_ the beginning. I labelled it as Alternate Episode 13 as I am only changing events from Episode 13 onwards. Which means even at the beginning of this fanfic, events from Episode 12 and all the other previous episodes of the drama have already happened; for example Mi Nyu hugging Tae Kyung on his birthday, Shin Woo singing to Mi Nyu. But since it's Alternate Episode 13, in this fanfic, events from Episode 13 onwards in the drama never happened; for instance, Jeremy confessing to Mi Nyu and crying in his treasure bus.

:) I hope you understood my explanation. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that this is an alternate universe, so I'm only altering the episodes from Episode 13 onwards and changing the direction of the story and twisting the plot of the drama from then. And yeah, I did post on the A.N. JELL community in livejournal but I eventually stopped because I was already posting here and I only had one reviewer there, and it seemed kind of pointless...

To _**bookfreak1:**_ I hope you received my reply to your review this time! :)

To all my readers: Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy nowadays. But I hope this chapter will be exciting enough to make up for it :)

_

* * *

_

"Gemma."

Mi Nyu blinked. She turned around curiously. "Yes, Mother Superior?"

The old nun smiled at her kindly. "Gemma, you have a visitor."

"Visitor?"

Mother Superior smiled. She turned. "He's waiting outside for you."

Mi Nyu blinked. She made her way past Mother Superior and to the exit of the cathedral. The apprentice nun opened the doors, peering outside curiously.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a familiar brown haired figure with his hands in his pockets. "Oppa?_!_"

Mi Nam smirked at his sister. "Hey Sister."

He caught her as she came rushing towards him, crushing him in an excited hug. "Oppa! I've missed you!"

Mi Nam smiled; not a smirk but a true, genuine smile, which few people could coax out of him. He returned his little sister's hug, confessing softly. "I missed you too, Mi Nyu."

Mi Nyu grinned. She held her twin brother for a little longer, before releasing and stepping back from him. She tilted her head to the side, curiosity in her brown eyes as she gave him a bright smile. "So, what did you come here for, Oppa?"

"What, can't I visit my little sister?" Mi Nam said with a teasing grin.

Mi Nyu blinked, before smiling gently. "Of course you can, Oppa."

"But…aren't you busy with A.N. JELL? I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

Mi Nam returned her smile, before sighing. "Well actually, I came here to get away from Jeremy."

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah," Mi Nam nodded, frowning. "He keeps on badgering me for where you are!"

"I can never get a moment's peace with him around!" Mi Nam scowled. He waved his hands. "Everyday it's 'Go Mi Nam, where's your sister?' or 'Go Mi Nam, tell me where your sister is!'"

Mi Nyu giggled as her brother made an expression between a pout and a scowl. She smiled. "It seems you two are getting along well."

Mi Nam scoffed. "Getting along well? He's annoying!" He declared. "He never stops pestering me for your location!"

"And he's so bright and cheery, even in the early morning! You know, there was one time where I was coming down the stairs half asleep and I almost fell down because he suddenly grabbed my arm out of nowhere!" Mi Nam ranted, scowling deeply. "To demand for where you were, of course!"

Mi Nyu couldn't help but smile in amusement. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Oppa."

She quickly changed the topic before her brother could go off on another tirade. "What about Shin Woo hyung?"

"Shin Woo? Well he's quite quiet and doesn't say much, even after he got out of the hospital-"

"…Hospital?"

"Yeah…" Mi Nam nodded at Mi Nyu's surprised expression. Then remembering she didn't know of the particular news, he added, "Shin Woo was cross dressing as Tae Kyung's girlfriend, right? Well Tae Kyung said he landed in the hospital because Yoo He Yi hired a gang to beat up his girlfriend."

"Really_?_!" Mi Nyu exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. She put her hand to her mouth. "I-I didn't know…"

She looked at her brother, her brown eyes full of worry. "Is Shin Woo hyung alright?"

Mi Nam blinked, before shrugging. "Yeah I guess. It took quite a while for him to recover completely but he's out of the hospital now."

"Oh…" Mi Nyu said. A relieved smile crossed her features. "That's a relief…"

"You can visit him if you're worried about him you know," Mi Nam pointed out, frowning slightly. "He doesn't talk to me much so I don't know him well, but nowadays he just looks blank. It isn't affecting his performance or anything, but even Tae Kyung seems concerned over him."

"I see…" Mi Nam said softly. She bit her lip, guilt in her brown eyes. "Even when I'm not with him, I still am hurting him…"

Mi Nam frowned, but Mi Nyu shook her head. "But I can't go back, Oppa," she said softly. "I don't belong in A.N. JELL anymore."

"Mi Nyu…"

"I want to see Shin Woo hyung, Tae Kyung and Jeremy…but I can't. I don't have the right." Mi Nyu smiled sadly. She looked up towards the sympathetic features of her twin brother. "Mi Nam Oppa…Shin Woo hyung helped me out a lot even before he knew I was a girl. I feel sorry I can't comfort him now."

"…I understand," Mi Nam said after a moment of hesitation. He met his sister's eyes. "I'll look after him for you."

Mi Nyu blinked, before giving her twin a grateful smile. "Thank you, Oppa."

Mi Nam smirked. "No problem, though…_I_ may not even need to do that."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mi Nyu asked, confused

"Nothing." Mi Nam replied casually.

"Um, alright…"

Mi Nam smiled in amusement at the puzzlement in his sister's eyes, before he turned serious. "To tell the truth, Mi Nyu…I didn't come here just to get away from Jeremy."

"You didn't?" Mi Nyu asked curiously. "What did you come here for then?"

Mi Nam's eyes narrowed. "I met someone who knew our father."

Mi Nyu's eyes widened. "Our father?_!_"

Then she remembered her aunt's words. "Wait…is she the person Auntie wanted me to meet?"

"Yeah," Mi Nam said, nodding. "Our father was her songwriter and good friend."

"Though…she said she doesn't know about our mother," Mi Nam revealed, a tinge of frustration and disappointment in his voice. He locked his gaze with his sister's. "She wants to meet you, Mi Nyu."

"I see…" Mi Nyu said softly. "And you want me to meet her?"

"She said she wanted to show our father's song to the world, and asked for my permission," Mi Nam explained. "I saw no harm in giving it to her, but told her she has to get yours."

"I'll be going with you, Mi Nyu," Mi Nam said seriously, meeting his sister's hesitant gaze. "Even if she may not know our mother, I get this feeling from her that she is hiding something. I want to find out what it is."

"What do you mean?" Mi Nyu asked hesitantly.

"I don't know…it's a feeling I can't explain." Mi Nam replied. He narrowed his eyes. "But she seems to have known us when we were young…she knew that I hate having my ears touched."

"Really? But that's something only Mother Superior and I know!" Mi Nyu reminded her brother, disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, I know," Mi Nam said, his brown eyes serious. "That's why I said she's hiding something. I don't remember seeing her when we were young."

"Then…I guess I better go see her as well," Mi Nyu said determinedly. She then gave her brother a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Oppa. We'll go see her together okay?"

Mi Nam blinked, before he grinned widely.

"Thanks Mi Nyu, I knew I could count on you!"

Mi Nyu smiled. "You're welcome, Mi Nam."

Her brother gave her another grin, before he remembered something. "Ah Mi Nyu, do you have Ahjumma Mi Ja's number?"

Mi Nyu's eyebrows furrowed. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Ahjumma Mi Ja?"

"Yeah, our aunt!" Mi Nam said cheekily. "Ahjumma Mi Ja!"

"Oppa, don't call her that!" Mi Nyu reprimanded lightly, frowning. "She's our aunt- call her Auntie!"

Mi Nam merely shrugged. "Nah, I don't want to." He said stubbornly.

"So, do you have her number?"

"Ah…yeah…" Mi Nyu said. She resisted the urge to sigh at her brother's rudeness. My phone's not with me right now though. I'll send it to you later, okay?"

"Yeah okay!" Mi Nam said brightly. He smirked, before turning around, raising a casual hand. He turned his head. "I'll be going now then, Mi Nyu. I'll inform you of the details of the meeting when I get them, and bring some clothes for you too."

Mi Nyu nodded, smiling. "Alright, Oppa. Take care."

She waved as Mi Nam returned her smile, before he strode leisurely away.

Mi Nyu watched as her brother faded away into the distance. "Someone who knows our father…Auntie did say she was a famous singer and good friend of his, didn't she?"

She smiled, raising her gaze to the bright afternoon sky.

"I wonder what kind of person she is?"

* * *

A tall brown haired man sat on a chair on the rooftop of the A.N. JELL mansion, staring at the paper in his hand with a solemn expression.

_Shin Woo hyung, when you find this letter, I would already have left._

_I'm really sorry that I did not tell you I had to leave. But Manager Ma informed me my brother, the real Mi Nam, was coming back on short notice, and I also didn't want to trouble or worry you or Hyung-nim and Jeremy with the sudden news._

_Shin Woo hyung, you have helped me out a lot and taken great care of me, and I'm really grateful for that. I'm sorry that we didn't have time to talk, and I'm also sorry I didn't notice your feelings towards me. I didn't think you liked me; you told me you already liked a girl._

_But you also told me she likes a guy who's the opposite of you. I'm really sorry she doesn't like you back, Shin Woo hyung. But I don't think you should move those feelings for her towards me. I like you Shin Woo hyung…but I don't like you that way._

_Shin Woo hyung, if you still like that girl...I think you should fight the other guy for her. I-I mean, not literally, but you told me once you didn't like to lose, remember? _

_Because…I'm sure once she sees how much you like her compared to the other bad guy she will understand. Like I said before, Shin Woo hyung's a great and cool guy; any girl would want you! So don't give up, alright?_

The letter ended there. Shin Woo stared at it with emotionless brown eyes. She still didn't understand. He had thought that with his song to her and Yoo He Yi revealing his feelings for her during the press conference she would understand.

But she didn't.

"Hey."

Shin Woo shifted his gaze to the side. He folded the letter carefully.

He had been trying to let go of her, but he didn't think it would be so easy now. Her words had reminded him painfully of his unrequited love for her, which, contrary to his initial belief, she was still not fully aware of.

"What is it?" He asked the new arrival.

Mi Nam shrugged carelessly. He pulled out the chair opposite Shin Woo and sat down on it, staring at Shin Woo with those brown eyes which looked so similar to his sister's.

"What, can't I come to see how my bandmate's doing once in a while?"

"You don't just come to see people, Mi Nam," Shin Woo pointed out. He turned his head to the side. "Isn't Jeremy chasing you today?"

"Yeah, so I went out to avoid him," Mi Nam replied casually. He smirked. "But when I came back, he was gone."

"He probably went to the arcade." Shin Woo said.

"I guess, it's been a long time since I've gone there." Mi Nam said, smirking wryly. He then noticed the folded paper in Shin Woo's hand. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Shin Woo replied. He moved to keep the paper in his pocket.

Mi Nam blinked, before smirking, amusement in his eyes. "Why are you being so secretive hyung? Is it a love letter…from Tae Kyung hyung maybe?"

Shin Woo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? Tae Kyung and I have no relationship with each other."

"Really?" Mi Nam raised an eyebrow, smirking. "But you're his _girlfriend_ aren't you, _Joo Eun_?"

Shin Woo glowered at Mi Nam in annoyance. "Not anymore, now that Mi Nyu's gone."

Mi Nam's smirk merely widened. "Well, didn't he say…" he cleared his throat, producing a more sarcastic tone to his voice. "'From now onwards, Kang Shin Woo is under my protection; whether he likes it or not.'"

Shin Woo frowned. "He only said that because he was taking responsibility for the situation."

"That isn't called taking responsibility hyung, it's called being in denial," Mi Nam gave a mischievous smirk. "And what about when I kissed you?"

"What about that?" Shin Woo asked, annoyed.

"Tae Kyung pulled me roughly away from you, remember?" Mi Nam said, staring at his annoyed bandmate with his brown eyes, a wry smirk on his lips. "I bet he was jealous I got to kiss you and he didn't."

"He's already kissed me." Shin Woo pointed out casually without thinking. Then he realized what he said and blinked.

The smirk on Mi Nam's face evolved into a grin. "Oh?"

"But he only did that to trick Yoo He Yi." Shin Woo added, annoyed at the mischief in Mi Nam's eyes. "He only kissed me because I was supposed to be his girlfriend."

"Really? Come to think of it, how many times did you guys kiss…" Mi Nam pondered slyly, "When you were his girlfriend?"

"I can't remember."

"Why? Did he kiss you _that_ many times?"

Shin Woo sighed, wishing Jeremy were here to chase Mi Nam away. "Neither Tae Kyung or I is gay, Mi Nam." He said, trying to keep his patience. "Stop trying to match-make us."

Mi Nam pouted slightly, "But it's fun! Besides, it's so boring around here! Don't you guys do anything?"

"Tae Kyung seems to be permanently in his room or the recording studio, you're always on the rooftop staring into thin air or in the dining room drinking green tea and Jeremy's always pestering me!" Mi Nam scowled unhappily. "I don't know how Mi Nyu managed to survive with you three boring people!"

"Jeremy isn't boring," Shin Woo said, staring at Mi Nam. "Since you two are always so lively you should hang out with each other."

"If I were to, as you said, hang out with him, the only topic we would talk about is about my sister," Mi Nam frowned deeply. "I swear, he's obsessed with her!"

"Hmmm." Shin Woo made a non committal noise. He got up from his seat, striding back towards the inside of the mansion.

Mi Nam blinked as his bandmate walked away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the recording studio." Shin Woo replied simply.

"Recording studio?" Mi Nam asked. He grinned slyly. "Why? Are you going to see your boyfriend?"

"I'm not gay, Mi Nam."

"Nah, you're probably bisexual!" Mi Nam declared Shin Woo's supposed orientation cheerfully. "Like me!"

Shin Woo ignored Mi Nam's statement. "I'm going to the recording studio to practice my guitar. We have a concert coming up soon."

Without waiting for Mi Nam's reply, Shin Woo made his way back into the mansion. He then descended the stairs, exiting the house and proceeding to the recording studio.

Shin Woo opened the door, entering the recording studio. He advanced to the couch near the door, picking up his guitar from it, when he noticed his black haired bandmate sitting on the other couch in the room. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand and scowling.

"What are you reading?"

Tae Kyung looked up at him, as if he had just realized Shin Woo's presence. He put the paper he was holding away. "Nothing."

Shin Woo couldn't help a wry smile. "You miss her too, don't you?" He asked nonchalantly.

Tae Kyung scoffed. "Like I told Go Mi Nam, she wasn't that big of a burden." He said sarcastically.

"_You also said it was a pleasure to have her here."_ Shin Woo wanted to remind Tae Kyung, but didn't have the chance to as the vocalist's phone rang.

Tae Kyung frowned, and Shin Woo watched as he retrieved his phone from his the pocket of his jacket, which he had hung over the back of the couch. But when he looked at the caller id, his eyes widened.

"Why is she calling?" He muttered to himself.

Shin Woo stared curiously as Tae Kyung seemed to inhale, before pressing the answer button and holding the phone to his ear.

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding almost apprehensive.

"…What?" Tae Kyung's features adopted a surprised expression at the reply on the other line. "My girlfriend?"

That caught Shin Woo's attention. He stared at Tae Kyung, mouthing somewhat disbelievingly, "What?"

Tae Kyung gave him a look that told him to wait, before he turned his attention back to the person on the other line. "What reason do you have for wanting to see her?" He asked stoically. "I didn't know you even knew I had a girlfriend."

Shin Woo stared at Tae Kyung, wondering who he was talking to. Judging by his words and attitude, he seemed to know the person on the other line. He considered it being Yoo He Yi, but knew it couldn't be for Tae Kyung had already taught her a lesson and she hadn't bothered them since.

"No I haven't," Tae Kyung was saying grudgingly. "I didn't have the time."

He listened as the person who had abandoned him when he was young spoke scathingly on the other line, "Why? Because you've been busy with your girlfriend?"

"Is she really that important to you- more important than _my_ song?"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. "Don't drag her into this."

He hesitated, before adding, "I'll finish remaking the song."

Hwa Ran smiled wryly. "You're surprisingly agreeable." She paused. "But I still want to meet her."

"No." Tae Kyung gave an instant reply.

"Is that so?" Hwa Ran said, trying to contain her annoyance. She smirked. "Shouldn't you let your mother meet your girlfriend, Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung gritted his teeth. "You're not my mo-" he then stopped as he remembered Shin Woo's presence. "…I have no relation to you."

Hwa Ran blinked, surprised at Tae Kyung's sudden change of words. Then she realized the reason why, and smiled. "She's there with you, isn't she?"

Tae Kyung was silent at her perceptiveness, and she continued mockingly, "Did you bring her back with you after she was released from the hospital?"

"Do you love her, Tae Kyung? Just like I left you because I _loved_ that man-"

"Stop."

Hwa Ran smiled at the seriousness in the vocalist's voice. "Let me meet her." She said simply. "Or I may just have to make a trip there and introduce myself."

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes at the threat. He contemplated his options, moving his gaze to the waiting Shin Woo; was it better to let Shin Woo meet her or let her come over to see his girlfriend?

It didn't take him long to decide. "Fine." He said, resentment in his voice. "But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I will be going with her."

"Oh? You don't mind meeting me?" Hwa Ran smirked. "How surprising. But it has been some time since we've seen each other…"

"Don't be mistaken. I don't want to see you." Tae Kyung retorted scathingly. He lowered his voice. "And when we meet, I don't want you telling her…" he trailed off, aware of Shin Woo's sharp hearing.

Hwa Ran smiled in vague amusement. "I'm afraid I may not be able to adhere to that condition, Tae Kyung," she said simply. "I'll send you a message regarding the details."

Tae Kyung scowled. "You-"

He was cut off as Hwa Ran ended the call. Tae Kyung's scowl deepened considerably and he resisted the urge to throw his phone at something hard.

"Who was that?"

Tae Kyung forced himself to calm down. He turned to Shin Woo, who was staring at him in a mixture of curiosity and puzzlement.

The man he saw in front of him right now seemed to have returned to how he was before he had forced him to become his girlfriend. Although nowadays he seemed blank and emotionless, he also seemed to have put the whole girlfriend ordeal behind him, going about his daily activities in his normal, male self with his usual nonchalance.

Tae Kyung looked at Shin Woo. He admitted to himself he didn't want to remind Shin Woo of the past and put him into another uncomfortable situation. But he also didn't have a choice. He knew her and her ways. He wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to see his girlfriend, but he knew she would get what she wanted, one way or another.

Though, he wouldn't have to tell Shin Woo the truth.

With that thought in mind, Tae Kyung breathed in deeply. For once, he put aside his pride, meeting Shin Woo's brown eyes seriously.

"I need a favor."

* * *

"So, who is it that we're going to meet?"

Tae Kyung looked back at Shin Woo who was in his female disguise as they walked along the hotel's corridors. "My aunt."

Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed. "Your aunt?"

"Yeah." Tae Kyung nodded. He turned away. "She's a busy person so I don't see her much."

Shin Woo looked at him. "I see."

He kept quiet as they made their way to their destination. For some reason, he had never considered Tae Kyung having any family, or even relatives. The dark haired vocalist had never said anything about his family.

Shin Woo turned his gaze to his companion. "What kind of person is she?"

Tae Kyung returned his gaze stoically. "You'll see." He said simply.

He stopped. It was then that Shin Woo realized they had arrived in front of two double brown doors. He watched as Tae Kyung inhaled, before grabbing the doorknob and pushing the right side open. He entered the room and Shin Woo followed, closing the door softly behind him.

The room they stepped into was quite a normal looking one. They weren't any expensive items like chandeliers on the ceiling. They entered to a sight of white bars, which were situated near a wall, which Tae Kyung pulled him around to where a long haired woman with wavy brown hair was sitting cross legged on a black couch in an equally dark colored dress.

Shin Woo noticed that the woman seemed to have sharp ears, for she turned around almost immediately from where she was facing the window blind as he and Tae Kyung made their way towards her.

His eyes widened as he saw her famous face. "You're…"

The famous singer smiled genially at him. "I'm Mo Hwa Ran." She said simply. "You are Tae Kyung's girlfriend, I assume?"

Shin Woo nodded numbly, and Hwa Ran's smile seemed to widen. "Well, come and have a seat then."

Shin Woo nodded again. He was about to make his way towards the couches when Tae Kyung pulled him back by his hand. He regarded his bandmate in surprise.

The vocalist just stared at him with eyes that told him he didn't like the situation. He moved his gaze to Hwa Ran, speaking emotionlessly, "We're fine with standing."

Hwa Ran raised an eyebrow at him. "You may be fine with standing, but your girlfriend may not be."

"She's fine with standing too." Tae Kyung replied promptly, shifting his gaze to Shin Woo. "Aren't you?"

Shin Woo stared. His gladiator shoes were making his feet ache and he wanted to sit down, but something in Tae Kyung's eyes made him nod in agreement. "Yes."

Hwa Ran looked at him in a way he didn't like. "I see."

She then got up gracefully from the couch, walking to stand in front of Tae Kyung and Shin Woo. She smiled at the latter. "You name is Joo Eun, isn't it?"

"It's a beautiful name." Hwa Ran said earnestly. She looked at the white and blue dress Shin Woo had worn for the press conference, and the pearl necklace around his neck. "That's quite a beautiful dress you're wearing, Joo Eun, and a stunning necklace you have there too."

Shin Woo returned her smile, unsure how to reply. He settled with giving a polite bow. "Thank you, Miss Mo Hwa Ran."

Hwa Ran smiled genially. "You're welcome." She tilted her head slightly, staring at Shin Woo. "You looked quite surprised to see me, Joo Eun. Tae Kyung didn't tell you?"

Shin Woo shook his head, replying honestly, "No, he didn't."

"Ah I see." Hwa Ran said. She looked at Shin Woo with a sly smile, glancing at the stoic Tae Kyung out of the corner of her eye. "Perhaps…are you a fan of mine, Joo Eun?"

Shin Woo looked surprised. "Miss Mo Hwa Ran, I mean no offence, but I'm not," he said truthfully. He then hesitated, before confessing, "But, my mother is."

Hwa Ran blinked. "Your mother?"

"Yes, she likes your songs."

"Is that so?" Hwa Ran said casually. She turned her gaze to the surprised Tae Kyung. "Did you know this, Tae Kyung?"

Realizing she was talking to him, Tae Kyung wiped the surprised expression off his features. He glanced at Shin Woo. "No. No I didn't."

"I didn't tell him." Shin Woo said as Hwa Ran seemed to smile at Tae Kyung's admission. He wondered if he shouldn't have had included his real family in this conversation with Tae Kyung's aunt.

"I see." Hwa Ran said. She then moved to question, "Which song of mine does your mother like best, Joo Eun?"

"I'm…not sure." Shin Woo replied slowly.

"Well, does she like the song, 'What should I do'?" Hwa Ran asked seemingly innocently.

Shin Woo resisted the urge to frown. For some reason he didn't know, Tae Kyung had gone still next to him. However, something told him that Hwa Ran's question had an ulterior motive.

"It is not one of her favorite songs." He said simply, meeting Hwa Ran's eyes.

Unlike him, Hwa Ran didn't resist the urge to frown. "If that's the case, it is quite a pity." She said, returning Shin Woo's gaze. "It is my most precious song."

"Your most precious song?"

"Yes," Hwa Ran nodded in agreement. Her lips formed a fond smile. "It was written by the man I loved."

"He wrote it asking for me to come back to him." Hwa Ran spoke casually, shifting her gaze to the silent Tae Kyung. "Didn't he, Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung's eyes narrowed to slits and he glared at Hwa Ran hatefully. Just what was she planning now?

Shin Woo felt Tae Kyung's grip on his hand tighten. He raised his gaze to the vocalist's angry features, frowning. There was something going on here that he wasn't aware of.

The guitarist then turned his attention back to Tae Kyung's aunt, giving her a genial smile. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Mo Hwa Ran; what is your relation to Tae Kyung?"

To his surprise, Tae Kyung seemed to freeze at the question. Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed and he wondered if he had said something he had not ought to, as a slow smile spread across Hwa Ran's face.

"Didn't he tell you, Joo Eun? He's my-"

"-nephew." Tae Kyung finished for her. He stared at Shin Woo with serious dark eyes. "She's my aunt whom I haven't seen for a long time, remember?"

Mo Hwa Ran looked surprised, before a sly smile crossed her lips. "Ah yes, I am his aunt." She said leisurely. "We haven't met for quite a long time since I've been busy with my career."

"Yes." Tae Kyung said simply, meeting her eyes. "You are."

Shin Woo blinked as Tae Kyung and Hwa Ran seemed to be challenging each other to a staring contest. He glanced between Tae Kyung and his aunt, feeling confused and slightly apprehensive. "I see."

Hwa Ran smiled. "And as your aunt, I should have the right to speak to your girlfriend alone, shouldn't I?"

"Even though you're here with her, you're hardly saying anything," she added mercilessly with a raised eyebrow. "Is this how you give a nice girl like her a good impression in front of your aunt, Tae Kyung?"

"I'm surprised she even agreed to be your girlfriend- _you_ who doesn't even understand love-

"That's enough." Tae Kyung cut her off darkly.

Hwa Ran's frown turned into a smile at Tae Kyung's expression. There was a moment of silence as she locked her gaze with Tae Kyung's challengingly, before she turned to Shin Woo. "You wouldn't mind if I talked to you alone, would you?"

Shin Woo hesitated. Tae Kyung's grip on his hand hurt. "I…"

Hwa Ran's smile widened. She placed a gentle hand on her son's girlfriend's shoulder, before turning to the fuming black haired man. "It's fine, isn't it, Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung scowled deeply. He could see from her eyes that it wasn't a question, but a threat. He snatched his hand away from Shin Woo's, growling tersely, "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Before Shin Woo could protest, Tae Kyung stomped to the door, flinging it roughly open and slamming it shut behind him, the loud sound reverberating throughout the room.

Shin Woo watched with a pin prick of apprehension as a Hwa Ran's lips quirked into a triumphant smile. She removed her hand from his shoulder, making her way to her black couch with light and elegant steps. She sat down on it, calling out casually over her shoulder, "Come and have a seat, Joo Eun."

Shin Woo nodded slowly. He advanced with slight cautiousness to the white couch opposite Hwa Ran. He sat down gently on it, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap, inwardly feeling grateful to Noona for teaching him how to be a believable girl.

Shin Woo looked at Hwa Ran. She was still smiling slightly, but he could tell from her eyes that something had changed about her- her expression was less friendly and her eyes almost reminded him of Tae Kyung's.

They sat in silence for an uncomfortable moment, before Shin Woo decided to venture cautiously, "What did you want to talk to me about, Miss Mo Hwa Ran?"

Hwa Ran looked at him. She seemed to be scrutinizing his feminine form with a frown on her face. Shin Woo tensed imperceptibly, apprehensive. Was his act not good enough after not taking it up for so long? Was she suspicious of him?

"Joo Eun…you…" Hwa Ran began, as she locked her gaze with Shin Woo's. "…Are you rich?"

Shin Woo blinked. He had not been expecting that question. Realizing Hwa Ran was waiting for an answer, he thought for a while, before replying, "Not really, Miss Mo Hwa Ran."

"I see." Hwa Ran said. She leaned back, observing her son's girlfriend with serious eyes. "Is Tae Kyung serious about you?"

"…What?"

"Does he love you?"

"I…I…" Shin Woo stuttered slightly, surprised at the question and nervous at the seriousness in Hwa Ran's eyes. He breathed in deeply, calming his nerves down. He contemplated saying he didn't know, but decided against it, remembering his current position.

"Since Tae Kyung…Oppa accepted me as his girlfriend, I'm sure he likes me," Shin Woo said, using his own logic and hoping it wasn't too out of character for Joo Eun. He averted his gaze from Hwa Ran's. "But, I'm not sure about love."

"You're not sure?" Hwa Ran frowned in puzzlement. "Shouldn't you know, being his girlfriend?"

"Tae Kyung…is hard to read at times." Shin Woo confessed truthfully. "So, I cannot be sure that he loves me."

To his surprise, Hwa Ran smiled. "That is true." She admitted.

"Yes, I guess it is." Shin Woo returned her genial smile.

There was silence in the air for a moment as Hwa Ran seemed to be thinking over something. Shin Woo gladly allowed the silence to last. He spent it looking at Hwa Ran; he remembered his mother often listening to Hwa Ran's songs. She had told him once she loved them so because Mo Hwa Ran sang with such poignant and heartfelt emotion in her voice.

Shin Woo had never thought he would ever get the chance to meet the person who could be counted as his mother's idol. But in a strange and unexpected twist of fate, he had, even if it was unfortunately not as himself. Yet the real Mo Hwa Ran was sitting just in front of him right now, and he couldn't help but think that strangely, her normal, at times almost emotionless speaking voice and stoic expression didn't suit the glamorous image of his mother's idol he had subconsciously thought up.

Just by looking at her eyes, he could tell she was a serious person who was mostly all about business. She walked with elegance like the star she was, but having had to learn how to walk like a girl and using the proud Yoo He Yi as an example, Shin Woo could see there was also pride in Mo Hwa Ran's every step, as if she knew she was a star even without anyone telling her.

"_Like aunt, like nephew." _Shin Woo thought as he compared Mo Hwa Ran to his proud bandmate, then blinked as he realized there was something off about that sentence. _"Wait, shouldn't it be…"_

"Joo Eun." Shin Woo snapped back to reality as Hwa Ran's voice intruded into his thoughts. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Shin Woo was caught off guard.

Mo Hwa Ran stared at him, her lips quirking in a wry smile, "Do you love Tae Kyung?"

"Well, I…"

What should he say? Should he say yes, as Tae Kyung's girlfriend? Would Joo Eun say she loved Tae Kyung if she had been his girlfriend and real? Shin Woo fumbled in his thoughts for the correct answer. He looked at the expectant Hwa Ran. What was the answer Tae Kyung's aunt who cared about him would want to hear?

"…Yes."

Hwa Ran raised an eyebrow. "You do? You're in love with my son?"

Shin Woo nodded, repeating hesitantly, "Yes I am-" he then stopped, mind rewinding back to Hwa Ran's words.

"Your son…?"

Hwa Ran smiled slyly at Joo Eun's surprised expression. "Yes, Joo Eun. Tae Kyung is my son."

"But…" Shin Woo began hesitantly, before it hit him and his eyes widened. _"Like mother like son."_

"You're…?" He couldn't believe this.

"Yes, Joo Eun. Tae Kyung lied." Hwa Ran confirmed his suspicion with a patient smile. "I am not his aunt. I am his mother."

Shin Woo stared. He was speechless. The famous Mo Hwa Ran was Hwang Tae Kyung's mother? His _real_ mother?

It was too much information to take in all of a sudden. He watched numbly as Mo Hwa Ran smiled. She leaned forward, sympathy in her eyes. "You poor girl. Tae Kyung lied to you, didn't he?"

Shin Woo just nodded, his brown eyes shocked and confused. Hwa Ran smiled. "I will ask you again then. Are you in love with my son, Joo Eun?"

What was it he should really say? Mo Hwa Ran wasn't Tae Kyung's aunt, but his mother. And, looking at the similarities between them, she was most likely his actual birth mother. Should he say no then? But then Tae Kyung's mother wouldn't want him to have a girlfriend who wasn't dedicated to him, would she? Would she make him and Tae Kyung break up then?

"It's alright to tell the truth, Joo Eun." Hwa Ran was saying almost gently.

Shin Woo resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut. He had never been in such a dilemma before. If he said no and Mo Hwa Ran made Tae Kyung break up with his girlfriend, Tae Kyung would get suspicious and maybe even angry at his mother who he seemed to have bad relations with. But if he said yes, if _Joo Eun_ admitted she was in love with Tae Kyung…what would his _mother_ do?

Shin Woo hadn't wanted to be involved in the whole girlfriend fiasco this deep. He hadn't ever considered he may have to visit Tae Kyung's family as his girlfriend before. But he was in it now, and there was no way out. He had to give Tae Kyung's mother his answer- Joo Eun's answer.

The guitarist inhaled. His mind quickly worked out the pros and cons of both possible replies.

When he was done, he did a quick analysis, before taking a deep breath to compose himself for what he was about to do. He had made his decision.

"Yes." He said quietly, avoiding meeting Hwa Ran's eyes for fear she would see the doubt he held. "Yes, I love him."

"You do?"

Shin Woo could tell from her curious and slightly disbelieving voice that Hwa Ran was trying to meet his eyes. He hesitated, before breathing in and raising his gaze to meet her surprised one, hoping the confidence in his eyes matched the firmness in his voice. "Yes, I do."

"I see." Hwa Ran said. Shin Woo watched apprehensively as a frown appeared on her features. "Do you want to know something, Joo Eun?"

She didn't sound like she was giving him a choice. Shin Woo hoped it wouldn't be anything too shocking. "What is it…Miss Mo Hwa Ran?"

She looked at him with serious eyes. "Hwang Tae Kyung is an illegitimate child."

Shin Woo froze, and Hwa Ran continued emotionlessly, "Because he is an illegitimate child, I abandoned him when he was young. That's why he told you I am his aunt whom he hasn't seen for a long time."

"He refuses to acknowledge me as his mother."

There was silence for a moment as Shin Woo stared, shocked, before he felt anger boil up in him at the smug expression on Mo Hwa Ran's face.

"How could you?" Shin Woo whispered. His fist clenched. "How could you do such a horrible thing?"

Hwa Ran merely smiled malevolently. She tilted her head slightly, staring at Shin Woo with taunting eyes, "Are you angry with me, Joo Eun? Do you really love Tae Kyung that much?"

"Whether I love him or not is none of your business." Shin Woo bit out. He narrowed his brown eyes in a furious glare at the famous singer. "Abandoning him when he was a mere child…you don't even care for him, do you!_?_"

Hwa Ran looked surprised for a moment, before her features reverted to her usual stoic expression. "What a surprisingly spirited girl you are, Joo Eun." She said, raising a mocking eyebrow. "I can almost see why Tae Kyung let you be his girlfriend."

"But you know, even though you love Tae Kyung so…he will never love you." Hwa Ran said cruelly, smirking. "That man will never understand the meaning of love."

"_You_ will never understand him." Shin Woo countered viciously.

Hwa Ran scowled. Shin Woo stared at her challengingly as she let her true colors show.

"No matter how much you love Tae Kyung, even if your love for him is as vast as time and space, he will never return your love." She hissed lowly, resentment in her voice. "Do you know why? Because he _doesn't _believe in love. He can't believe in love with a mother who abandoned him for _her_ love for another man-"

"Don't compare me to you." Shin Woo cut her off rudely, causing her to blink in surprise. He smirked, raising an eyebrow of his own. "You're easy to read Mo Hwa Ran. You believe my love for him will never be returned because _yours_ for that man you claim to love _wasn't_, even though your love for him was 'as vast as time and space'.

Mo Hwa Ran's eyes widened, before they were filled with rage. "You-"

"Just because you weren't able to have your own love reciprocated, you expect your own son's girlfriend to not have her love returned." Shin Woo plowed on mercilessly, fury at the woman's selfishness reflected in his narrowed brown eyes. "You expect her to be rejected like you were, and Tae Kyung to be like _you_, living a life _without love_."

Hwa Ran shot up from her chair, pure, unadulterated anger in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU!"

But Shin Woo had already gotten up from his own seat, and he brushed past her roughly as she moved towards him, cold anger in his eyes. "You _disgust_ me."

"I do not sympathize with you, Mo Hwa Ran." He said emotionlessly as he strode to the door. "Goodbye."

Hwa Ran glared daggers at her son's girlfriend. "Fine!" She yelled. "We'll see if he returns _your_ love!"

"He won't, and then you'll just have to acknowledge and accept it, won't you?_!_"

Were all selfish and jealous women the same? When Mo Hwa Ran was angry, she sounded uncannily similar to Yoo He Yi, though the famous singer was more refined than Korea's Fairy even when she was shouting. Was there not a genuinely nice woman who was famous and a star?

Shin Woo scowled. He didn't even bother to turn. "Don't worry, Mo Hwa Ran." He said sarcastically, "I won't end up like you."

Hwa Ran stared disbelievingly as Joo Eun grabbed the doorknob firmly and turned it, opening the door and exiting from her hotel room, closing the door none too softly behind her.

"That obnoxious girl!" She spoke angrily.

Hwa Ran gritted her teeth. She forced herself to calm down, knowing she would be expecting two certain important arrivals soon.

When the famous singer was sure her mind was clear again, she thought over the situation, frowning. Things had not gone according to her plans. She had thought telling Tae Kyung's girlfriend about being his mother would have discouraged her from pursuing a relationship with him. And if that failed, she had been sure telling Joo Eun of Tae Kyung's origin would make her see him in a much less brighter light.

Hwa Ran scowled. But it had not turned out the way she had wanted at all. She had been pleased when Tae Kyung's girlfriend seemed to be a nice, polite and even demure girl- and her pleasure at the situation had increased when she had said her own mother was a fan of her songs- knowing she would be able to use that fact to manipulate the situation to her advantage or at least that it would encourage Tae Kyung to break up with her.

But then Tae Kyung's girlfriend had undergone a startling change in personality. She had gone from hesitant, soft spoken and polite to rude, daring and audacious, even daring to call out on her and bring up her past love life, all because of _her_ love for Tae Kyung.

"_You believe my love for him will never be returned because yours for that man you claim to love wasn't."_

Hwa Ran's eyes narrowed as Joo Eun's merciless words sounded in her mind. Her fist clenched tightly.

"You're wrong." She said firmly, pushing down the anger that was beginning to rise in her. "He did love me. He did. That's why he wrote that song telling me to come back to him."

Hwa Ran half wished she had held back her anger. If she had, she would have been able to tell Joo Eun the words she had just spoken. She wouldn't have anything to say then.

Though, it was too late now. But Tae Kyung's girlfriend had insulted her love directly, which even Tae Kyung himself had never done, and Hwa Ran swore in her mind that she would teach her a good lesson for that.

"Silver Pearl?" She said to herself mockingly, recalling the meaning of the daring girl's name. "She should have been named _Black_ Pearl instead."

Her lips twisted to release a scathing hiss. "But then, she's nowhere near good enough to be a black pearl."

Hwa Ran narrowed her eyes, feeling resentment and anger brew in her at the memory of the cold black haired girl.

"I will ensure that he will _never_ return her love."


	29. Alternate Episode 16: Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, slight AU.

_Author's Note_

Well, there isn't much to say, other than that I'm starting to lose interest in this story...

But anyway, I would still like to thank the people who read, and the people who reviewed the previous chapter. Thank you for reviewing, _**bookfreak1 **_and _**Heraa-chan**_ :) I hope you received my reply to your review.

I tried to update asap before I would be busy again, and I think this chapter's interesting enough. Even though my interest has shifted away from You're Beautiful, I hope my readers who are fans of the drama will enjoy reading this chapter all the same. :)

* * *

Tae Kyung scowled as he stood at the first floor of the hotel. His dark eyes narrowed as they glanced up in between intervals towards the stairs.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" He muttered angrily to himself. "Just what is that woman planning now?"

"Hyung-nim?"

Tae Kyung blinked at the feminine voice. His eyebrows furrowed. "Was that…?"

He turned his gaze away from the stairway, his eyes widening at the sight of the brown haired girl in front of him. "Go Mi Nam-Nyu?"

"Hyung-nim!" She said again, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Tae Kyung stared at her wig of long brown hair and the blouse and skirt she was wearing. He shook his head to regain his composure.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that." He pointed out sarcastically. "What are _you _doing here? I thought you were in Japan!"

"Japan?" Mi Nyu blinked. "But I didn't go there."

Tae Kyung stared. "You _didn't_?"

"No I didn't." Mi Nyu said, shaking her head. She tilted her head to the side curiously. "Who told you that, Hyung-nim?"

"I did."

Mi Nyu turned around, exclaiming, "Oppa!"

Mi Nam smirked. He strode over casually to his sister and bandmate, speaking to the former, "I told them you were in Japan, sister."

"You mean you _lied_ to us?" Tae Kyung asked disbelievingly, his eyebrows raised.

Mi Nam shrugged carelessly, his lips curving to form a mischievous smirk. "Well, yeah." He said nonchalantly. "Did I say I wasn't lying?"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes, growling at the smirking Mi Nam. "You…"

"Oppa, that wasn't nice! Why did you lie to them?" Mi Nyu reprimanded, frowning.

"Well, that's because I didn't want them asking me where you were!" Mi Nam admitted, pouting slightly. He soon scowled. "Though that stupid Jeremy didn't believe me when I said you hadn't come back from Japan yet; until now, he's still chasing me!"

"You told me that a few days ago, Mi Nam Oppa." Mi Nyu reminded him. Her frown deepened. "And it's not nice to call your bandmate stupid either! Jeremy is nice, you know."

Mi Nam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what you said before." He said sarcastically.

"Well, you could have said I was somewhere in Korea." Mi Nyu pointed out reasonably. "At least you would have been telling the truth!"

Mi Nam scoffed. "What's done is done, Mi Nyu." He said simply. He turned his sister towards the stairs. "Come on, let's go. She's probably waiting for us."

"Wait, where are you going?" Tae Kyung took a step forward, frowning.

Mi Nam waved him off. "To see someone kind of important." He replied.

Mi Nyu nodded, turning her head. "We're going to see someone who knows our father, Hyung-nim."

"Your _father_?"

"Yeah our father- apparently she's a good friend of our father." Mi Nam continued casually. "So we're going to see her."

"Wait." Mi Nyu blinked as a hand landed on her arm. She turned to see Tae Kyung looking at her seriously. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, do it now then." Mi Nam said bluntly, annoyed at Tae Kyung touching his sister, even if it was only on the arm.

Tae Kyung shook his head. "I need to talk to her alone."

Mi Nam scowled. "What? NO way-"

"Alright, where should we go?"

Mi Nam stared in disbelief at his sister. "What are you saying, Mi Nyu?"

Mi Nyu sighed, giving her over protective twin a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Mi Nam Oppa. I did leave without saying anything. I owe him an apology."

"Then apologize here! Why do you have to go off to somewhere with him?" Mi Nam demanded unhappily.

Mi Nyu smiled. She reached out to take hold of her brother's hands in hers. "Oppa, Tae Kyung and I just have some things we need to discuss." She said simply. "Leave us alone for some time okay?"

Mi Nam stared, before sighing in defeat. "Fine, but if he does anything to you…" he trailed off threateningly.

"He won't, Oppa. Hyung-nim's not that kind of person." Mi Nyu pointed out, smiling. "You go on first, okay? I'll catch up."

"Alright I guess…there's still quite some time before the meeting time anyway." Mi Nam said, resigned.

He removed his hands from his sister's, turning to Tae Kyung seriously. "If you do anything to hurt her, I'll make you regret it."

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. "I would never hurt her."

Mi Nam nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

He then turned, making his way towards the stairs. "Then, I'll see you later, Mi Nyu."

"Alright, Oppa!" Mi Nyu called out cheerfully. She watched as her brother smiled at her, before ascending the flight of stairs.

Tae Kyung waited until Mi Nam was out of sight before he turned to Mi Nyu.

"We're going up too. There're too many people here."

* * *

Tae Kyung stepped onto the landing, looking around at his surroundings. Satisfied, he nodded, shifting his gaze to Mi Nyu, who was behind him. "There's no one here."

Mi Nyu nodded back, and Tae Kyung began, meeting her eyes, "You didn't even bring Pig Rabbit with you."

"I know…" Mi Nyu replied guiltily. She locked her apologetic gaze with Tae Kyung's annoyed one. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I deserved to bring it with me."

"Who else would deserve it then?" Tae Kyung asked sarcastically. "Were you expecting _me_ to keep it?"

Mi Nyu grimaced. "I'm sorry…" she apologized again.

Tae Kyung looked at her, before sighing in annoyance. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"Well…like I said in my letter to you, Manager Ma informed me on short notice and I didn't have the opportunity or time…" Mi Nyu reminded timidly. "I also didn't want to trouble you or Shin Woo hyung and Jeremy."

"And, when I went to find you in your bedroom, you weren't there."

Tae Kyung's eyebrows furrowed. "When did you do that?"

Mi Nyu pondered for a while, before saying, "A few times; the late evening when I came back home with Jeremy, at night, and the next day after I finished packing my bags."

"I see." Tae Kyung said. "That's because I was with Shin Woo then." He admitted.

Mi Nyu tilted her head curiously. "Shin Woo hyung?"

"Yeah," the vocalist nodded. He met her eyes seriously. "You may not know this but Yoo He Yi hired a gang to beat up my girlfriend."

"She called me and told me her location, and I went there in my car to fetch her."

"Oh…" Mi Nyu said. She frowned, looking up at Tae Kyung in worry. "Mi Nam Oppa did tell me Shin Woo hyung was in the hospital for quite some time because of Yoo He Yi. Was he…badly injured?"

"You could say that." Tae Kyung said truthfully. He frowned at the memory. "He had to be taken to the operating room."

"I didn't know that…" Mi Nyu whispered quietly, shocked. She felt guilt stir in her heart. "All the time when Shin Woo hyung was so badly hurt, I was caring about myself as usual and thinking how I would face him, you and Jeremy tomorrow!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Shin Woo is alright now." Tae Kyung said by way of comfort. He cleared his throat. "So you don't have to worry, Go Mi Nam- I mean, Go Mi Nyu."

"Oh, but he had to stay in the hospital all alone didn't he?" Mi Nyu asked guiltily. "I wish I could have been there to keep him company!"

"After all, it's all my fault- if it weren't for me Shin Woo hyung wouldn't have had to cross-dress as your girlfriend, and then he wouldn't have been attacked!"

"It's not entirely your fault." Tae Kyung said simply. He wanted to tell her about how Shin Woo had refused to go to the hospital for the sake of protecting her identity, but realized it would only make the brunette feel more guilty. "And I stayed with him in the hospital throughout the whole night. Jeremy was there the next morning too."

"I see…" Mi Nyu sniffed, tears starting to form in her eyes at the thought of Shin Woo being so injured because of her that he had to stay in the hospital. But she forced them back determinedly; she had told herself she wouldn't cry anymore after all.

Tae Kyung stared at her. He didn't know why they were talking about Shin Woo- they were supposed to talk about them.

But then, what _was_ them? Tae Kyung didn't know why, but suddenly he wasn't sure of his relationship with Go Mi Nyu. He had thought he had figured out his feelings for her quite some time ago, but seeing her so suddenly again after such a long time of not seeing her were making his feelings confused.

And she was dressed as a girl. If that was the case why didn't he feel anything? Sure, he did feel a sort of need to be more polite and even nice towards her, but like he had told her in the past, it was probably because of her unusually feminine appearance.

Tae Kyung shook his head. There was only one way to find out their current relationship status.

He inhaled, before locking his gaze with hers. "What are your feelings towards me?"

Mi Nyu blinked. "What?"

He moved closer to her, his serious gaze never leaving hers. "What do you feel towards me, Go Mi Nyu?"

Mi Nyu stared. "I like you, Hyung-nim." She confessed softly.

"Is that so?"

Mi Nyu hesitated, before nodding slowly. Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask her what kind of like she meant when she caught him by surprise as she rushed forward to hug him.

Tae Kyung's eyes widened as Mi Nyu embraced him. Coming back to his senses, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, before Mi Nyu removed her arms and Tae Kyung let her go. She stepped back, smiling contentedly at having gotten to hold her brightest star close one last time.

"Hyung-nim, I like you," Mi Nyu repeated the words which she had wanted to say for a long time in a more confident voice, causing Tae Kyung to look at her in surprise. He moved to speak, but she continued. "But you don't like me."

Tae Kyung stared at Mi Nyu, unable to comprehend what she was saying properly. "What?"

"You don't like me, Tae Kyung," Mi Nyu repeated in a more serious tone. Her eyes softened. "I…wish you did, but you don't. You're the brightest star and you could never like a nobody like me."

"What are you saying Go Mi Nam-"

"Go Mi Nyu," Mi Nyu corrected. She smiled with a touch of sadness. "I'm not Go Mi Nam anymore. I never was."

Tae Kyung stared at her for a while, before nodding. "Fine, Go Mi Nyu then."

"Go Mi Nyu, who are you to tell me who I like and who I don't?" The black haired man demanded, scowling. "Do you really think you know me that well?"

He inhaled. "I like you too."

There was silence as Mi Nyu looked sadly at Tae Kyung. Here he was, finally saying the words she had wanted to hear from him until now. But she could see the doubt in his eyes, and knew he wasn't telling the truth.

If it had been in the past, he would probably have been honest. But Mi Nyu knew that they hadn't seen each other for a long time, and his feelings for her had most likely faded, to be replaced by those for a much more admirable person than her.

Tae Kyung didn't like her any longer. She could see it in his eyes. He thought he still liked her, but she was quite sure he didn't. He had been used to liking her since she was the only one whom he let glimpse the other, nicer and kinder side of him, and had thought he still did.

But he didn't. She was no longer the one he liked. It was a sad epiphany, but true.

It was time for her to let her brightest star go.

Mi Nyu took a deep breath, meeting Tae Kyung's eyes. "Hyung-nim, please do not lie to me," she said firmly, her voice the slightest bit shaky. "It's obvious where your true feelings lie."

Tae Kyung stared back at her with his black eyes. "What makes you think I'm lying?" He asked in annoyance. "Do you think I would even be saying it if I was?"

Mi Nyu smiled sadly. "Don't lie to yourself any longer, Tae Kyung," she said softly. "It will only end up in pain for the both of you."

She stepped forward, looking up at him with serious brown eyes. "Even though I don't love him, Shin Woo hyung is very precious to me," she said firmly. "Please take care of him for me, Tae Kyung."

"If you hurt Shin Woo hyung..." Mi Nyu took a deep breath, locking her serious gaze with Tae Kyung's disbelieving one.

"Even if it's you…I will not be able to forgive you."

* * *

Shin Woo stood in front of the pure white balcony with his hands by his sides, staring stoically ahead.

"_Hwang Tae Kyung is an illegitimate child."_

His fist clenched as he thought of Hwa Ran's words. He had been surprised and disbelieving when she had said she was Tae Kyung's mother, but disgusted when she had told him she had abandoned Tae Kyung when he was young.

Perhaps it was because of his unhappy childhood that Tae Kyung was what he was now; sarcastic, untrusting of people and cynical.

But Shin Woo knew Tae Kyung wasn't as bad as he was at first glance. He had gotten to know the vocalist on a deeper level after he had been in danger because of Yoo He Yi. He remembered how he had heard Tae Kyung refusing to leave his side before he descended into darkness, the advice he had given him when he had been mentally scarred, how he had gone against Yoo He Yi for not only himself, but him too.

He supposed it was because of, ironically, the whole girlfriend fiasco that he had gotten the chance to get to know Tae Kyung and see a kinder side of him. They were on better terms now, though part of the reason was because of Mi Nyu's departure.

Shin Woo narrowed his eyes. Hearing Tae Kyung's life story from his uncaring mother had not only made his surprised and shocked, but angry as well. He couldn't believe that Tae Kyung had had to suffer so- to the extent he would prefer not to have a mother, than have one who had abandoned him when he was but a mere child.

Shin Woo felt sympathetic for his bandmate. He himself had a perfectly normal and happy family, and he couldn't imagine what it was like to not have a mother, to not have someone he could trust to care for and love him throughout his life.

He then remembered his own mother, and how she was a fan of Mo Hwa Ran; the woman who didn't deserve to be a mother. Shin Woo's fist clenched harder.

He wondered what his mother would say if he ever told her about Mo Hwa Ran's true nature. How would she react to find out her long time idol wasn't what she thought her to be; that she was heartless enough to abandon her own child?

She would be shocked and bitterly disappointed. But he couldn't tell her even if he wanted to- telling her would be revealing Tae Kyung's relationship to Mo Hwa Ran and him acting as Tae Kyung's girlfriend, which he didn't want his mother to know about.

Shin Woo sighed. In a single meeting with just one person, he had found out more about his bandmate than he would ever expected or liked to. He was beginning to see the proud vocalist in a different and more sympathetic light.

"Tae Kyung…" Shin Woo murmured his bandmate's name softly, his brown eyes filled with sympathy. "You…"

The guitarist paused at the sound of light footsteps. Sensing the presence of someone other than him on the isolated floor, he turned his head, his eyebrows furrowing when he caught sight of a brown haired girl.

"_She looks familiar…"_ Shin Woo thought. He observed her face carefully, turning his gaze to her brown eyes.

She had noticed him, for she raised her gaze to him curiously, causing his eyes to widen. Those innocent eyes could only belong to one person.

"Mi Nam?"

Mi Nyu blinked. She smiled apologetically at the tall black haired girl in front of her. "Excuse me, but I'm not Mi Nam. I'm his twin sister, Mi Nyu. I'm afraid you got us mixed up."

Shin Woo stared at her in surprise. That was when Mi Nyu realized she couldn't have been mistaken for her twin brother; she was wearing a wig to make her look more like a girl.

"Do…I know you?" She asked hesitantly.

Shin Woo blinked. He had forgotten he was in his female disguise.

"Mi Nam." He said again. He turned away from the balcony and strode towards her. He hesitated for a split second, before grabbing her arm and saying softly, "Come with me."

"Eh?" Mi Nyu gasped as the stranger pulled her towards one of the hotel rooms nearby.

Shin Woo opened the door. He peered inside to make sure the person who had rented it was out, before stepping into it and bringing Mi Nyu along with him.

He used his free hand to close and lock the door, before turning to the surprised Mi Nyu. He let go of her arm, reaching towards his neck to peel his voice changer off. "Mi Nam…Mi Nyu, it's me."

Mi Nyu's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar male voice. "Shin Woo hyung?"

Shin Woo nodded. He raised his right hand to remove his wig of black hair, releasing his short brown hair from its confines. "Yeah."

"S-Shin Woo hyung, what are you doing here?" Mi Nyu stuttered, surprised. She looked at him with curiosity in her brown eyes. "And why are you in your female disguise?"

Shin Woo hesitated, before saying, "I had to meet someone for Tae Kyung as his girlfriend."

"Oh…" Mi Nyu said in realization. She tilted her head slightly. "Who did he want you to meet, Shin Woo hyung?"

"That's not important." Shin Woo said vaguely. He looked at Mi Nyu, wishing he wasn't wearing Joo Eun's elegant dress so he could stand in front of her as a man. "Mi Nyu…why did you leave without telling me?"

"Ah, that…" Mi Nyu said slowly. She avoided Shin Woo's gaze. "I'm sorry, Manager Ma informed me so suddenly-"

"That's not the real reason, is it?"

Mi Nyu was silent. Shin Woo watched as she raised her gaze to meet his brown eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry, Shin Woo hyung. I just didn't want to trouble you like I did before."

"Telling me you were leaving wouldn't be troubling me." Shin Woo said simply.

"Well, I couldn't find you too…" Mi Nyu continued with slight hesitance as she met his eyes. "You were in the hospital at that time, right?"

Shin Woo blinked. "How did you know?"

"…Mi Nam Oppa told me." Mi Nyu said. She looked at Shin Woo with sympathy and guilt in her eyes. "He said you were injured because of Yoo He Yi, and that your injuries were so bad that you had to stay in the hospital."

"I see…" Shin Woo mused. Mi Nam did ask why he was in the hospital…

"I'm so sorry, Shin Woo hyung…" Mi Nyu was saying with audible guilt and regret in her voice, and Shin Woo turned his attention back to her. "It's because of me you were injured. If you didn't have to be Hyung-nim's girlfriend…"

Shin Woo shook his head. "That doesn't matter." He said firmly, forcing away the horrible memories which he had pushed to the very back of his mind.

"It was because of Yoo He Yi that I was injured, not you." Shin Woo gave the girl he loved a smile, meeting her eyes sincerely. "Don't always blame yourself, Mi Nyu. It's not your fault."

If there was one good thing about having had to go through such a mentally scarring ordeal it was that it was him and not Mi Nyu who had brought He Yi's resentment and anger to its fullest. He had fulfilled his duty which he had promised to himself when he took up the position of Tae Kyung's girlfriend- he had managed to protect the girl he loved.

To his surprise, Mi Nyu gave a wry smile. "As usual, Shin Woo hyung is being too kind and forgiving towards me."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Shin Woo hyung…" Mi Nyu said softly. But she smiled, looking at Shin Woo with gratefulness in her eyes. "But thank you."

"Mi Nyu…" Shin Woo whispered. He looked at her, knowing that after this meeting he would probably not see her again.

"Mi Nyu…" This was a rare chance he would not forgive himself if he did not take. "I have to tell you something."

Mi Nyu blinked. "What is it, Shin Woo hyung?"

Shin Woo shook his head. He was feeling really uncomfortable standing in front of her in Joo Eun's dress.

"Let me change to more appropriate attire first."

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell me, Shin Woo hyung?" Mi Nyu asked as Shin Woo emerged from the bathroom.

Shin Woo looked at Mi Nyu. He had taken off Joo Eun's dress and borrowed a white blazer lined with dark brown over a grey T-shirt to wear, as well as a pair of black jeans.

Shin Woo was almost tempted to leave Joo Eun's dress in the other wardrobe, but knew he would have to change back into his female disguise once he exited the room. He moved towards the bed, temporarily placing the female garment and his wig on it.

The brown haired man then turned to face Mi Nyu. He advanced towards her. "Mi Nyu…"

"Yes, Shin Woo hyung?"

Shin Woo stopped in front of her. He looked at her innocent brown eyes, and took a deep breath.

Here he was; standing in front of her as a man and not just a friend. They were alone together and it was just the two of them.

It was now or never.

"I love you."

Mi Nyu's eyes widened, before they softened. "Shin Woo hyung…"

"I love you." Shin Woo said, taking a step towards her. He met her sympathetic gaze. "I really do."

Mi Nyu shook her head. "Shin Woo hyung…please don't do this." She said quietly. "You don't love me, you love that girl-"

"That girl is you."

Mi Nyu stared. "What?"

Shin Woo gazed at her with serious brown eyes. "I said that girl is you." He said, his stable voice not betraying his lack of confidence. "Do you remember the story I told you about a clumsy girl?"

Mi Nyu looked at him. She gulped nervously as the memory of that time on the veranda came back to her, staring at him with apprehensive eyes.

"It was a story about helping a clumsy girl, and keeping her secret from being revealed," Shin Woo continued, locking his gaze with Mi Nyu's. He inhaled for confidence. "Since I found out you were a girl on the day of A.N. JELL's party for your debut on the roof, I've been looking out for you, trying to help you kindly, but somehow, at some point, I fell in love with you."

Mi Nyu stared at him, shocked, and he confessed seriously, "The girl whom I liked, the girl whom I wanted to introduce you to; was _you._"

Mi Nyu's eyes widened in disbelief, but Shin Woo carried on relentlessly, "I invited you out to that restaurant and asked you to go to the theme park with me because I wanted to take you out on a date. I reserved the entire restaurant for you because I wanted to confess my feelings for you."

"I wanted to put you in front of the mirror and say, 'The person you see in front of you is the girl I like.'" Shin Woo said, his brown eyes turning somber at the memory. "Then you would be surprised that all along the girl I liked was actually you."

"But of course, that plan was ruined." The brown haired man said softly, staring at his love. "All of my plans were ruined, because you love Tae Kyung."

"But now, I've revealed everything to you." Shin Woo narrowed his eyes at the silent Mi Nyu. "Even if you've refused to see my feelings for you before, you have to now."

"Shin Woo hyung…" Mi Nyu whispered.

Shin Woo inhaled. He looked at her forlorn expression. He reached out to take hold of her shoulders before she could avert her gaze from his, turning her towards him.

"Just like I've been doing up till now, I'll continue looking at you." Shin Woo said as he stared directly at Mi Nyu's widened eyes. "So, don't escape to where I can't see you."

"Look at me."

There was a long silence for a moment in the hotel room as Mi Nyu stared at Shin Woo. Shin Woo met her surprised brown eyes, showing her all he was feeling in his own eyes.

Mi Nyu bit her lip. She moved as if to turn away, but Shin Woo grabbed her arm, pulling her close in an embrace.

Mi Nyu's eyes widened as Shin Woo placed his hand on her back, holding her close. "Shin Woo hyung-"

"You promised me the girl I liked would definitely return my feelings for her." Shin Woo murmured softly into Mi Nyu's ear. "You told me to fight for her, and that you knew I didn't like to lose."

"You told me once she sees how much I like her she would understand," Shin Woo said, a wry smile on his lips, his arms tightening around her small form. "You said to me not to give up, so I won't give up now."

"Shin Woo hyung…" Mi Nyu's voice was soft and shaky. She inhaled. "Please let me go."

Shin Woo turned his gaze to her. He hesitated, before he slowly and reluctantly let his arms withdraw from her back, allowing her to step back and look up at him with sad and regretful eyes.

"Shin Woo hyung, you also told me the girl you liked likes someone else; a guy who's the complete opposite of you." Mi Nyu reminded gently, but her eyes were serious as she met Shin Woo's stoic gaze. "That is my answer."

"You like Tae Kyung." It wasn't a question.

Mi Nyu nodded. "Yes, I do," she said firmly. Shin Woo watched as her eyes turned sad. "But he has already fallen for someone else."

"Who?" Shin Woo asked, surprise in his voice.

Mi Nyu gave a wry smile. "She's someone who's a really great person, someone really admirable." She confessed as she met Shin Woo's brown eyes. "She's really warm and gentle, selfless, and one of the kindest people I know."

Shin Woo stared. He tried to think of who Mi Nyu could be talking about, but didn't have a clue. Tae Kyung hadn't met any other girls besides Mi Nyu and Yoo He Yi after all. But she was talking as if she knew Tae Kyung's new love; was she one of her friends outside A.N. JELL then?

"Is she someone you know?"

"Yeah, she's a really good friend of mine." Mi Nyu smiled fondly. "I respect and care for her a lot."

"She's really important and precious to me," Mi Nyu said as she met Shin Woo's curious gaze, seriousness in her eyes. She smiled. "So I would be really happy for her if she's happy with Tae Kyung."

"But Mi Nyu, you love Tae Kyung." Shin Woo pointed out, feeling confused. "Don't you?"

"Yes, Shin Woo hyung," Mi Nyu agreed. Her lips curved into a smile. "But Hyung-nim deserves happiness too. He needs someone who can understand him, which she does. So I have faith that he'll be happy with her."

"I…see…" Shin Woo said slowly. He hesitated, before asking, "Does she return his feelings?"

Mi Nyu blinked, before she smiled. "I don't think she does," she said, locking her gaze with his. "But I hope she will soon."

"Is that so…" Shin Woo said. He had a feeling he should know who Mi Nyu was talking about, but he didn't.

Though, why were they talking about Tae Kyung and his new love anyway? Shin Woo wasn't quite sure how their conversation had spiraled this way. He fixed his gaze on Mi Nyu, and was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"Shin Woo hyung," Mi Nyu had turned serious. She met Shin Woo's eyes. "This time, thank you for watching over me and staying by my side."

"…Mi Nyu-"

"As guilty as it makes me feel to say this, the more it makes my heart hurt," Mi Nyu's voice was stable as she spoke, and her eyes never left Shin Woo's. "But my answer will not change."

"So…please don't hold on to me anymore." Sadness entered Mi Nyu's brown eyes as she met Shin Woo's eyes pleadingly. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I can't let go of you." Shin Woo whispered.

But Mi Nyu was already turning away towards the door. Shin Woo wanted to go after her and stop her from leaving him, but his heart knew he didn't have the right.

"Shin Woo hyung, I hope you find someone who's worthy of your love." Mi Nyu was saying gently. She took a deep breath. "I hope you find someone whom deserves your love just as much you deserve theirs."

"No one else deserves my love as much as you do." Shin Woo said softly, wishing Mi Nyu would turn around to look at him so that she would see the sincerity and seriousness in his eyes.

He didn't see the sad smile on Mi Nyu's lips. "There is someone, Shin Woo hyung; you just haven't seen them yet."

With those words, she opened the door in front of her. Shin Woo watched as she turned her head towards him, giving him a melancholic smile. "Goodbye, Shin Woo hyung."

He watched, helpless to stop her as she left him, closing the door softly behind her and leaving him alone in the suddenly empty hotel room.

"In the end, she left." Shin Woo's lips moved to form words, quirking into a wry smile. He could feel tears pricking his eyes as his lips moved, whispering, "I can't hold on to her anymore."

That was right; Mi Nyu had rejected him even after knowing the whole, true story behind his feelings for her.

His heart hurt. Shin Woo stared forward solemnly, a tear slipping out from his right eye and making its slow descent down his cheek.

She had rejected him for the last and final time.

* * *

Tae Kyung scowled as he marched up the stairs, the memory of Mi Nyu's words coming to mind.

"What the hell did she mean?" Tae Kyung growled angrily as he stomped up the stairs. "'Please take care of him for me'?"

"Tch!"

The black haired man ascended floor by floor, his frustrated gaze roaming about the various floors for the sight of a brown haired girl. "Where did she go?"

He eventually reached the top floor of the hotel. Tae Kyung scowled at not being to find Mi Nyu. He turned and descended the stairs quickly again.

However, he was soon back to square one. The vocalist found himself standing on the spot of the first floor of the hotel at which he had been waiting for Shin Woo.

Tae Kyung gritted his teeth. He advanced towards the stairs, about to march back up them again when he spotted a pretty black haired girl in an elegant dress making her way slowly down them.

Tae Kyung blinked, before his eyes widened as he recognized the pearl necklace she was wearing- the pearl necklace which he had bought personally for her.

He had forgotten about Shin Woo.

Tae Kyung strode towards Shin Woo. "Shin- Joo Eun." He corrected himself, remembering there were people around them.

Shin Woo looked up at him. "Tae Kyung." He said in an emotionless voice.

"What took you so long?" The vocalist asked, annoyed, hiding his surprise.

Shin Woo looked straight at him. "I was talking to Mi Nyu." He said somberly. "I confessed my feelings for her."

Tae Kyung's eyes widened, but Shin Woo went on, his brown eyes turning sad. "She rejected me." He said softly, his heart hurting at the memory. "Even after I revealed everything to her, she still rejected me."

"She told me she loved you," Shin Woo continued as he stared at Tae Kyung. "But she said you had already fallen for someone else."

Tae Kyung stared back. "She said that?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo nodded. There was the tiniest hint of amusement in his eyes. "But she also said the girl you had fallen for is really precious to her, and she would be happy if you and her got together."

"So who's your new girlfriend, Tae Kyung?" Shin Woo asked with a raised eyebrow, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. "Is she really better than Go Mi Nyu?"

"I don't have a new girlfriend." Tae Kyung said in annoyance, meeting Shin Woo's eyes. "My only girlfriend is you."

Shin Woo blinked, and Tae Kyung realized how wrong that sounded. He moved to correct sarcastically, "Do you think I would need you to be my girlfriend if I already had one?"

Shin Woo stared, before saying, "So, you don't love another girl?" He asked. "You still love her?"

"What do you think?"

Shin Woo shook his head. He felt confused, but brushed the feeling away. "Then go and tell her that. Go and tell her you love her." He said seriously as he returned Tae Kyung's gaze. "She really loves you."

"I can't find her." Tae Kyung replied, frowning. "And Go Mi Nam said they had to see someone important- someone who knew their father."

"I can't interfere in that."

Shin Woo looked at Tae Kyung's serious eyes, before he nodded. "I see."

Tae Kyung blinked as Shin Woo moved past him. He turned, calling out, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the mansion." Shin Woo replied simply as he made his way towards the exit of the hotel. "I've fulfilled your request."

Tae Kyung strode to catch up with him. "I'm going with you." He looked at Shin Woo seriously. "What did that woman say to you?"

Shin Woo didn't stop in his quick stride, but Tae Kyung thought he saw hesitation cross his features. "Nothing much. She just…asked if you were serious about me- I mean, your girlfriend."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I didn't know," Shin Woo said truthfully. "She got suspicious, but I told her it was because you were hard to read and I couldn't be sure of your feelings for me, and she agreed."

"Is that so?"

Shin Woo nodded. "You should stay and wait for Mi Nyu." He told Tae Kyung, not looking back. "This might be the only chance you have to tell her you love her."

"Wait." Shin Woo blinked as he felt Tae Kyung grab his arm. He turned around curiously.

"What is it?"

Tae Kyung stared at him, as if he was unsure of his own words. He quickly released Shin Woo's arm, speaking, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah," Tae Kyung said. He raised an eyebrow. "You love her, don't you?"

Shin Woo furrowed his eyebrows. "She has already rejected me, Tae Kyung."

"I didn't know you were one to give up so easily." The black haired man spoke sarcastically, glowering at Shin Woo.

"I showed her everything, I did everything I could to make her return my love," Shin Woo said, staring at Tae Kyung stoically, "But in the end, I'm just not the one she loves."

"I believed in never letting go of her until the very end," Shin Woo continued, his voice bitterly low. "When I was with her in that hotel room, I held on to the very end; the very bitter end, before I let her go for the last time."

"Because I went as far as I could go, I was able to let her go." Shin Woo said, his brown eyes solemn. "I have no regrets about her now."

He turned, walking away from Tae Kyung and towards the entrance of the NYX hotel.

"Don't let her leave again, Tae Kyung."

With that sentence, Shin Woo exited the hotel, leaving Tae Kyung staring after him with solemn dark eyes.


	30. Alternate Episode 16: Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, slight AU.

_Author's Note_

...Wow. I think it's been a month or more since I updated this fanfiction.

Well, not much to say here, other than that I apologize for the long wait. Nevertheless, it's better late than never, and I'm grateful for the people who are still reading this story and waiting for it to be updated until now.

Thanks to the people who read the previous chapter and those who reviewed it. :) I shall reply to the reviews whom I haven't replied to:

_**To Xinyi: **_Thank you for reviewing :) I'm glad to see that my story is that exciting for you. And yes, it was indeed unfortunate that Shin Woo had to suffer so...

Yes they can; I've seen fanfictions of that happening, though not in the You're Beautiful section. But you're right; Shin Woo was mentally scarred from the ordeal- that's why he woke up in the hospital from his nightmare crying. He broke down then, and Tae Kyung comforted him with his song, remember? :)

Shin Woo is a strong man. He did feel guilty with the reminder that he killed the man in cold blood, but after Tae Kyung's advice, he has decided to put the past behind him and look towards the future. It could be because he is trying to convince himself the man brought it upon himself. But in the end, I don't think he's a person who would wallow in despair for long. He will grieve over his mistake for a while (like with Mi Nam) but in the end he will always rise up to stand on his own two feet again, because that's how strong Shin Woo's will is.

Of course he will be reminded of the event by nightmares or otherwise, but I can't see him living in fear or regretting his actions forever, you know? I don't think he would allow himself to be affected for long. He didn't actually get taken advantage of after all, so that's one good thing.

Hmmm. No there shouldn't be a police investigation because He Yi took Joo Eun (Shin Woo) to the kind of place only gangsters and other criminals would frequent. I think I mentioned that in the chapter where the event happened...it's sort of like a red light district where only bad people reside. It is the territory of villians and police would not go there as long as they don't cause harm to civillians outside their territory. I don't know if that makes sense, but I think that was what I was thinking then. I haven't touched this story for so long, you see, so I've forgotten quite a bit of things.

And, I don't know Jae Jin from FT Island, so no, I don't think the killer is him. The name Jae Jin just came to me so I put it down. Who knows, it may not even be the killer's real name.

:) I hope I cleared all your doubts. As for Joo Eun's song, I would gladly send it to you but I can't see your email. You have to type it like this, with spaces, for example, xdragonx57 (at) hotmail . com

_**To bookfreak1: **_I'm sorry I didn't reply your review! I shall go reply it after I post this chapter, so look forward to reading it :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story since the beginning until now, where there are big gaps between updates. You know I really appreciate it :) And though I have forgotten about some parts of the story after not reading or writing it for so long, I haven't forgotten about you and your awesome reviews :) So, really, thank you.

_To all readers of this story and fans of You're Beautiful: _Again, I apologize for the long wait. I hope you will enjoy the latest chapter of this particular You're Beautiful fanfiction :)

* * *

Shin Woo climbed the steps of the veranda, tiredness in his steps, panting slightly. He had wanted to hire a taxi but remembered he didn't have his wallet with him. Although he had managed to find his way back to the mansion, it was a long distance from the NYX Hotel and his feet were hurting from having to walk in the gladiator shoes for such a long time.

He made his way into the mansion and to the living room. He turned his gaze to the stairs in a deadpan manner, before sighing softly and ascending them.

Being tired, he almost stumbled in the female footwear, but quickly regained his balance. Shin Woo's brown eyes filled with relief as he reached the landing, and he advanced to his room, opening the door.

He then closed the door, before going over to his closet. He opened the doors, taking out his own clothes to wear. He moved over to place them on the bed, before tasking himself with taking off the dress he had on and changing back into his normal and much more comfortable male attire.

When he was done, Shin Woo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He gathered the dress up from the bed, hesitating for a moment before putting it back into his wardrobe. It wasn't as if there was any other place to put it anyway.

Remembering Joo Eun's pearl necklace around his neck, Shin Woo walked over to the shelves in his room. He reached behind to unclasp it, removing it from his person and placing the beautiful piece of jewellery next to the pink pearl hairclip Mi Nyu had given him and Jeremy's black pearl earrings which the blond had returned to him with an apology that his mother didn't really need it- and neither did he. Shin Woo smiled slightly as he recalled Jeremy telling him cheerfully to keep it as a memento of their friendship.

When he had replaced the pearl necklace Tae Kyung had given Joo Eun, he placed his voice changer beside it, before he found his gaze straying to the plastic bag beside the gifts for Joo Eun.

He picked it up. Shin Woo reached his hand inside and pulled out one of the pretty green shoes which he had planned to give Mi Nyu.

His brown eyes turned melancholic as he stared at the gift which he didn't have the chance to give the brown haired girl. Slowly, he put it back into the plastic bag, which he returned to its original position on the shelf.

He had already thrown away the flowers which had turned dead, but for some reason, he couldn't bear to throw Mi Nyu's gift away.

Shin Woo sighed. He went back to where he had carelessly kicked off the gladiator shoes. He picked them up, moving back to the shelves. He placed them on the second shelf, before turning away and making his way to his bed.

Shin Woo laid down on his back on his bed, exhausted. He stared up at the ceiling solemnly. Perhaps one day when he could truly let go of her he would be able to give the shoes to her as not a man who loved her but as her good friend, like she wanted.

He knew he had told Tae Kyung he had gone to the bitter end and thus was able to let Mi Nyu go, but he also knew he had not been telling the whole truth.

Shin Woo stared at blank white stoically. It wasn't easy to let go of her- it wasn't easy to let go of someone whom he had loved for so long.

But she had rejected him, even while knowing the whole story behind his actions. She had said not to hold on to her anymore; that she didn't want to hurt him anymore. He would not only be a fool- but a selfish one, if he ignored her plea.

Shin Woo turned over onto his side. "How can I let you go?" He whispered, brown eyes lost in memories which made his heart clench painfully in his chest. "How can I let you go when I've been in love with you for so long?"

"You're wrong, Mi Nyu," he murmured, sadness in his brown eyes. "I will never find another girl I will love as much as you."

Shin Woo could feel his heart breaking. He raised a hand to clutch his chest, the heartbreaking pain of his unrequited love reflected in his somber brown eyes.

"There isn't anyone who can replace your special place in my heart."

* * *

Tae Kyung scowled as he waited impatiently for Mi Nyu to come down in an isolated corner in the hotel lobby.

He didn't know why he was waiting for her. After all, he had confessed to her and she had rejected him; well not exactly, but she hadn't even believed the words he could finally say to her.

As if that wasn't enough, Go Mi Nyu had accused him of lying! What was even more surprising was that she had _warned_ him against hurting Shin Woo, and he didn't understand _why_.

"Was she trying to say that I like or even _love_ Kang Shin Woo?" Tae Kyung muttered disbelievingly to himself. "Ridiculous!"

"Besides, doesn't she already know Shin Woo likes _her_?"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. He remembered how Shin Woo had told him he had confessed his feelings for Mi Nyu but she had rejected him, and how he had finally let her go because he had already done everything he could for her to reciprocate his love.

He thought back to how Shin Woo had raised his gaze to stare at him with brown eyes with a deep, heartbreaking pain which took Tae Kyung aback. He recalled the sight of his tired and weary features, and the sadness in his expression; the way he looked as if he had just had his heart broken- which he did.

He had had to resist the strange urge to pull Shin Woo close to him like he had done when he was Joo Eun on the night of the press conference. He had almost seen Shin Woo as Joo Eun, but then the other man had spoke, and Tae Kyung was surprised that his voice was so deep even with the voice changer. Shin Woo had spoken tiredly, as if he was emotionally and physically tired, and even the mere act of speaking was unfavorable to him.

Tired; Shin Woo was tired. He had been rejected by Mi Nyu for real, and he was no doubt emotionally exhausted, mentally exhausted with the fact that his love for her would never be returned.

Tae Kyung's eyes widened slightly. Shin Woo was tired, exhausted and drained, and he had just made his way home in that state.

The vocalist turned his gaze towards the entrance of the hotel from which Shin Woo had exited. "How is he going to get home?" He asked himself, his eyebrows furrowed. "He wouldn't use my car, would he?"

Tae Kyung pondered for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, he's not the type who would take something which belongs to someone else without their permission. He doesn't have my car keys anyway."

Tae Kyung knew that Shin Woo didn't have his wallet with him since he was in his female disguise. Yet that meant there was only one way for Shin Woo to return to the mansion.

"Impossible, he couldn't have walked all the way back." Tae Kyung said in disbelief as he stared forward in surprise. "Could he?"

Tae Kyung shook his head, frowning. "Why am I so worried about Shin Woo anyway?" He muttered, annoyed. "He's not even a real girl. He's a man. He can take care of himself."

The vocalist nodded. He turned his gaze away from the exit from which Shin Woo had emerged and back to the stairway, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Mi Nyu.

But several minutes passed and still there was no sign of Mi Nyu. Tae Kyung scowled, sure that it had been at least half an hour. He turned away from the stairway, striding forward to the exit of the hotel.

"Forget it, she's not going to come," the dark haired man said convincingly to himself. "I might as well just go back."

He exited the hotel in quick strides, making his way to the car park. Catching sight of his blue car, Tae Kyung turned towards it, unlocking it with the button on his car keys before opening the door and settling himself on the driver's seat.

The vocalist slammed the door closed. Narrowing his eyes, he thrust the key into the ignition, turning it to start the engine. Pushing the pedal forward, he drove out of the car park and away from the hotel.

Tae Kyung scanned the streets as he drove, inwardly hoping to see Shin Woo. But to his hidden disappointment, there was no sight of a black haired girl in a long, flowing dress, or even a glimpse of a precious pearl necklace.

"Tch." The black haired man scoffed. "Why am I searching for him anyway?"

But Tae Kyung knew it had been his fault that Shin Woo had had to suffer from Mi Nyu's rejection. Once again, him forcing Shin Woo to be his girlfriend had caused him inconvenience; if he hadn't done that, Shin Woo wouldn't have had to meet that woman today as his girlfriend, and then he wouldn't have met Mi Nyu after the meeting, confessed to her and gotten rejected for real.

Shin Woo's heartbroken expression appeared in Tae Kyung's mind again and he frowned as he felt a familiar feeling in his heart. But he brushed it away, not wanting to think what it could mean.

"I don't see him." The vocalist muttered to himself as he ran his gaze across the various people walking on the pavement. "He's probably already back at the mansion."

Nodding to himself, Tae Kyung increased his driving speed. It didn't take him long for him to arrive at the A.N. JELL compound. Ignoring his shouting and yelling fans, he drove past them and to the car park.

Tae Kyung parked his car. He got out, closing the door behind him and locking it. He then strode quickly to the atrium and ascended the stairs to the entrance of the A.N. JELL mansion swiftly.

Tae Kyung flung open the door. He made his way to the living room in quick strides, and found, to his surprise, that Shin Woo was sitting at the white table in the living room and calmly drinking his green tea.

The dark haired man stared at his bandmate for a while, before he shook off his surprise. He advanced towards the guitarist. "Shin Woo."

Shin Woo looked up. He put his cup of tea down, giving a nod of acknowledgement. "Tae Kyung."

"What are you doing?"

Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed at the disbelief in Tae Kyung's voice. "I'm drinking the green tea that I bought." He said smoothly.

Tae Kyung stared as Shin Woo turned away, picking up the cup of tea and drinking from it. He had changed out of his female disguise and looked normal sitting and drinking his favorite drink in his black shirt, blue jeans and yellow-brown jacket.

"You're alright now?"

Shin Woo paused to look at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Tae Kyung continued staring at Shin Woo in surprise, before he shook his head. _"I was worried about him for nothing."_ He thought in annoyance as he watched Shin Woo go about his daily activity leisurely.

Then he blinked. _"Wait; worried? I was worried about him? I was worried about Kang Shin Woo?" _He asked inwardly, feeling confused. _"That doesn't make sense."_

"Did you confess to her?"

Tae Kyung blinked, coming back to reality. "What?"

He watched as Shin Woo finished drinking his green tea, before putting down the cup. He then turned to him, staring at him with serious brown eyes. "Did you confess to Mi Nyu?"

"I waited for her but she didn't come." Tae Kyung said simply. "So I left."

Shin Woo looked at him, before saying, "How long did you wait for her?"

"I waited for at least half an hour." Tae Kyung replied, annoyed.

"You should have waited longer." Shin Woo said. He locked his gaze with Tae Kyung's. "So you just left?"

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. "If I hadn't left I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

Shin Woo shook his head. "No, but you're supposed to be with her right now," he said seriously. "Is this it then?"

"What is?" Tae Kyung asked, feeling annoyed again.

"You're just going to let her go, like that?" Shin Woo's voice had acquired a tone of disbelief and slight anger. "Even though you know she loves _you_ back?"

"_Hyung-nim, I like you. But you don't like me."_

Tae Kyung frowned as he remembered Mi Nyu's words. "I've already confessed to her," he spoke in annoyance, meeting Shin Woo's surprised eyes. "I met her before you did, and I confessed my feelings for her."

"…And?"

"And _she _didn't believe me; she told me I was lying," Tae Kyung said, irritation in his voice. "You told me she told you I already like someone else, right? Well, she told _me_ that too."

"But you don't, do you?" Shin Woo asked curiously.

Tae Kyung shook his head. "Of course not, but Go Mi Nyu seems to believe that somehow, I've _fallen_ for that person." He said sarcastically, staring straight at Shin Woo's confused brown eyes. "Which I haven't."

"Who is she?" Shin Woo questioned, feeling puzzled. "Mi Nyu told me she's someone she really respects and cares for, and who is a really good friend who's precious to her. I didn't know you knew any of her friends."

"Oh? She said that to _you_, did she?" Tae Kyung questioned sarcastically. His mouth downturned into a disbelieving scowl. "I didn't know Go Mi Nyu could be so crafty!"

Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

But Tae Kyung had immersed himself in his own thoughts. _"She told me to take care of Shin Woo, and she told Shin Woo that I liked someone who's precious to her," _he mused in annoyance. _"Why the hell is she so focused on me liking Shin Woo anyway?_!_"_

Tae Kyung found that he didn't understand Mi Nyu's words. But he did understand that Mi Nyu wouldn't confess to him only to reject him afterwards for nothing. She wasn't that kind of person.

"There must be a reason." Tae Kyung muttered under his breath.

"_She warned me against hurting Shin Woo, didn't she?" _He thought sarcastically to himself. He narrowed his dark eyes at the puzzled brunette. _"I'll just have to prove to her that she doesn't need to worry about that, won't I?"_

Tae Kyung nodded to himself. He fixed his gaze on Shin Woo. "Stand up."

Shin Woo blinked. "What?"

"I said stand up." The vocalist ordered, moving to the space opposite Shin Woo. "And stand in front of me."

Shin Woo frowned in puzzlement, but he saw no harm in following Tae Kyung's command. He got up from his chair and positioned himself in front of Tae Kyung, following the vocalist's order, raising an eyebrow. "So?"

Tae Kyung didn't reply. He was staring at Shin Woo with his dark eyes in a way that increased the guitarist's confusion and made him feel a sense of apprehension.

"Tae Kyung…?"

Tae Kyung stared at Shin Woo. Without warning, he grabbed hold of the guitarist's arm, jerking Shin Woo forward into an embrace.

Shin Woo stared in surprise. He moved to withdraw his head from Tae Kyung's shoulder but was stopped by the vocalist's hand on the back of his head.

"Don't move." He heard Tae Kyung say and Shin Woo raised his gaze to meet serious black eyes. "I need to confirm something."

Shin Woo looked at him. Realizing Tae Kyung was being serious, he gave a reluctant nod, shifting his gaze away.

There was silence as Tae Kyung stared forward and Shin Woo avoided meeting his eyes. The dark haired man tightened his grip on the brunette in his arms, trying to calm down his racing heart, unwilling to believe the conclusion he had been forced to make.

He had never held Shin Woo like this before, except when he had been Joo Eun. He had held Go Mi Nyu in his arms when she had been a man, but it was she who had initiated the embrace. He could still remember the strange sensation in his heart when she had hugged him – a feeling he was experiencing now.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" He heard Shin Woo ask, his voice slightly husky.

Tae Kyung started, as if he had just realized Shin Woo's presence. He reluctantly withdrew his arms from Shin Woo's back, releasing the guitarist, who lifted his head from Tae Kyung's shoulder, stepping back and removing himself from his person.

Shin Woo stared up at Tae Kyung. "So what was that for?" He questioned. "What did you need to confirm?"

Tae Kyung didn't reply. His black eyes were wide in disbelief and confusion as he stared at Shin Woo. He had just let go of Shin Woo, so why did he have this feeling to want to take him in his arms again?_!_

"_No that can't be," _Tae Kyung thought to himself stubbornly. _"It must be a mistake. She couldn't have been right. I can't really be feeling that way!"_

"_What else did I do with her…?"_ The black haired man thought frantically. His eyes widened slightly as it came to him.

Shin Woo frowned in confusion at Tae Kyung's surprised expression. "What is it, Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung inhaled. He shifted his gaze to meet Shin Woo's. "I haven't confirmed it properly yet," The vocalist said as he met Shin Woo's eyes seriously. "We have to do something else so I can be completely sure."

Shin Woo's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you have to be sure of?"

"My feelings towards you." Tae Kyung replied evenly.

Shin Woo stared. "What?"

Tae Kyung ignored his disbelief. He took a big step forward, his arm reaching out to circle around Shin Woo's waist and pull the brown haired man close, bending down and silencing his soft gasp as he covered Shin Woo's lips with his own.

Tae Kyung kissed Shin Woo, moving his mouth against the other man's in an almost sensual movement. Kissing Shin Woo wasn't like kissing Mi Nyu. His kiss with Mi Nyu was light and more, dare he say it, romantic, while this was…

Tae Kyung was thrust back to reality when Shin Woo started to struggle in his arms. The soft lips under his soon withdrew and he moved his gaze to where Shin Woo was glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?_!_"

"I have to confirm further." Tae Kyung replied breathlessly, before leaning forward and recapturing Shin Woo's lips in an almost bruising kiss.

He was close. Shin Woo was so close to him. Tae Kyung had never been this close to Shin Woo before, and his heart was pounding in his ears as he kissed the guitarist passionately, his tongue slipping inside his mouth. He wanted, no, _needed_ to have more of Shin Woo, to taste more of him.

He could feel Shin Woo's hands pushing forcefully against his chest, almost succeeding in shoving him away. Tae Kyung released a growl into Shin Woo's mouth. His own hands shot out to grab Shin Woo's wrists, pushing them back and trapping them to the white table behind them with a tight grip as he sought more of Shin Woo's taste.

Tae Kyung had never thought kissing another man could feel so good, but it was. He couldn't deny it; his senses were overwhelmed with Shin Woo; the feel of his surprisingly soft lips against his, the unique taste that only he had, the sight of wide, then narrowed brown eyes-

"STOP!"

Tae Kyung didn't know how it happened. One moment he was kissing Shin Woo and the next he felt the short sensation of the guitarist wrenching his hands free from his iron grip, before there was a flash of something so fast he couldn't see what it was properly and he found himself stumbling back and away from Shin Woo in surprise, his hand automatically raising itself to his stinging cheek.

It took a few seconds for Tae Kyung's confused mind to process what had happened. Shin Woo had slapped him, with a force so hard that it had sent him reeling back. The black haired man clutched his now swollen cheek, grimacing at the sharp pain which assaulted his no longer distracted senses. He didn't know whether to be impressed by Shin Woo's strength or angry that someone actually had the audacity to _slap_ him.

"I don't know what you're playing at." Tae Kyung turned his gaze to Shin Woo at the sound of his voice. The brown haired man was glaring at him with an anger in his eyes few were audacious enough to evoke. "I would have punched you, but we have a concert coming up and as the leader of A.N. JELL, Hwang Tae Kyung can't have an ugly bruise on his face."

With those words, Shin Woo turned away from him, striding forward. Recovering at Shin Woo's movement, Tae Kyung moved to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The vocalist growled. "I haven't confirmed fully-"

"Move." Shin Woo spoke the words with acid in his normally calm voice. He shoved Tae Kyung roughly away, with a force so great the surprised vocalist almost lost his balance and fell.

Realizing Shin Woo was about to walk away from him, Tae Kyung snapped back to his senses. Narrowing his black eyes, he whipped around, grabbing Shin Woo's arm.

Shin Woo didn't even turn to look at him. "Release me."

Tae Kyung scowled. "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

There was a short moment of silence, before Shin Woo turned around, meeting Tae Kyung's eyes with a glacial stare. "I have no wish to listen to you right now."

Tae Kyung stared as Shin Woo snatched his arm away from his grip. He stood there, frozen, as the guitarist walked away from him.

"Hey wait!" The dark haired man shouted once he had regained use of his vocal cords. "Shin Woo!"

Shin Woo ignored him. Tae Kyung scowled deeply. He sprinted to cross the distance between him and Shin Woo, catching up with his long strides. He followed the brunette up the stairs to the landing, reaching out to take hold of his arm. "Kang Shin Woo!"

Tae Kyung blinked as his hand was slapped away and Shin Woo let out a low hiss. "Don't touch me."

Tae Kyung gritted his teeth in frustration. Just as Shin Woo took another step forward in the direction of his room, he grabbed his arm roughly. Before the brown haired man could react, Tae Kyung swung him around, slamming his body against the wall.

Not wanting to get hit again, Tae Kyung swiftly captured Shin Woo's wrists. He pinned them to the wall above Shin Woo's head, leaning close to the other man and speaking menacingly. "Didn't I say to wait?"

Shin Woo merely looked at him. "Let me go."

"No," Tae Kyung said in a low voice. His grip on Shin Woo's wrists tightened and he smirked. "Since you don't want to listen to me, why don't we continue what we were doing just now?"

With those words, Tae Kyung swept down to capture Shin Woo's lips, kissing him roughly. He was angry, angry and frustrated that Shin Woo hadn't even given him a chance to explain his actions, irritated that he had walked off, making a fool out of him.

And Shin Woo had slapped him. _No one_ had dared slapped him before, not even that woman. Go Mi Nyu had pushed him roughly forward once, which was another thing no one had done before, but she had never dared hit him, even when he had kissed her without _her_ permission.

Tae Kyung growled. He would have continued plundering Shin Woo's mouth further, but had to withdraw for precious oxygen.

The black haired man raised an eyebrow. "So are you going to listen to me now?"

Shin Woo didn't reply. He was staring at Tae Kyung with something in his eyes the vocalist was surprised to see; fear.

Tae Kyung's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Fear? Shin Woo was afraid of him? Hadn't he just dealt a powerful slap to him just moments before?

"Shin Woo-"

"Let me go."

Shin Woo's voice wasn't shaky, but it was soft, almost as soft as a mere whisper. It was then that Tae Kyung realized he was trembling slightly.

The dark haired man blinked. He released Shin Woo's wrists. "You're trembling. Why?"

Shin Woo responded by pushing Tae Kyung away from him with his now mobile hands. Tae Kyung's eyes widened and he almost fell for the second time that day at the sudden action.

When he recovered his balance, he quickly shifted his gaze. Shin Woo was only a few strides away from his room, and Tae Kyung watched, stunned as the guitarist stepped into his room, closing the door loudly behind him.

"_What's with him?"_ Tae Kyung thought in befuddlement. "_First he was angry enough to hit me and now he's scared of me?"_

The dark haired man scowled. Alright, so maybe telling Shin Woo he had to confirm his feelings for him and then just grabbing and kissing him wasn't the best idea. The anger Shin Woo had showed towards his action could be expected, but Tae Kyung didn't understand why the other man had looked at him with real fear in his eyes when he had pinned him to the wall and kissed him, albeit roughly in his own anger.

"So what if I trapped him against the wall and then forced a kiss on him?" Tae Kyung muttered to himself, crossing his arms. "He's a fighter; it's not as if he couldn't get out of that position."

The vocalist growled. He uncrossed his arms, swinging them forward in his furious stride as he made his way away from the direction of Shin Woo's room and down the stairs. Not only was Shin Woo furious and fearful of him now, he didn't have a choice but to grudgingly admit Mi Nyu's claim.

She was right. He wished she wasn't right, but she was. There was no mistaking the pounding of his heart when he had held Shin Woo close to him, the way his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he initiated a kiss with Shin Woo in not his female disguise, but his normal, male form for the first time.

It was the second time he had been feeling those sensations, those feelings. The first had been with Mi Nyu, and he had been so sure in his love for her when he had finally come to accept it.

But now, _she_ had told him that he liked or even loved Shin Woo. And she was right. Somehow, he had _fallen_ for his former love rival.

He had fallen for another man.

Tae Kyung clenched his fist, feeling frustrated with his heart. He didn't know exactly how or why he had fallen for Shin Woo, but he had. He wished it was all a dream; that Shin Woo hadn't gone to see the woman who had abandoned him as a child, that he hadn't met Mi Nyu.

He wished _he_ himself hadn't met Mi Nyu at the hotel and she hadn't told him to take care of Shin Woo and warned him against hurting him; then this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have been feeling the feelings he had felt with Go Mi Nyu with, of all people, Kang Shin Woo; another man.

"How frustrating!" Tae Kyung growled angrily as he stomped out of the mansion. "I didn't know I was bisexual!"

"_Even though I don't love him, Shin Woo hyung is very precious to me." _He heard Mi Nyu's determined voice in his mind. _"Please take care of him for me, Tae Kyung."_

"_It's obvious you like Kang Shin Woo." _

Tae Kyung scowled at the memory of Mi Nam's blunt statement which he had delivered in his usual cocky voice. He stomped down the stairs harder, feeling frustrated with the unexpected situation.

"Stupid twins." He muttered under his breath in annoyance as he advanced towards the recording studio. "Both of them knew about my _feelings_ for _him_," he gave a grimace. "When _I_ didn't."

Tae Kyung released a low growl. He had reached the recording studio and he threw open the door angrily with a loud bang. He marched into the room, seating himself down on the couch and crossing his arms with an unhappy scowl on his face.

"What the hell do I do now?" He asked crossly. "He's obviously mad at me. And here I thought we were _friends._"

That was right- he and Shin Woo had had better relations after the whole Yoo He Yi incident. They had come to understand each other better, and the vocalist had subconsciously thought of Shin Woo as someone he could call his friend.

Tae Kyung sighed in exasperation, scowling and turning his gaze to the side in irritation. But now, if he were honest to himself, he knew Shin Woo wasn't his friend any longer- somehow, for some reason he still wasn't quite sure of, he had become someone much more important than a friend.

The black haired man disliked, even _hated_ the notion, but it was no use lying to himself- he had seen what that had done with Mi Nyu. He knew that after staying by Shin Woo's side in the operation room, comforting Shin Woo by singing to him and last but not least, hugging and kissing him, he wouldn't be able to see the other man as just a mere friend anymore, no matter how much he wanted to.

And Shin Woo obviously didn't return his feelings, if the red mark on his cheek was any indication.

Was his new love unrequited then? Tae Kyung scowled at the thought. As the leader and lead vocalist of A.N. JELL, he was not only a star to Go Mi Nyu but thousands of other people too. Unfortunately, he wasn't to Shin Woo, who probably had thousands of girls wanting to be his girlfriend as well, though _his _heart was only reserved for Mi Nyu.

Reserved for Mi Nyu. Shin Woo's heart was reserved for Mi Nyu. That particular realization caused the scowl on Tae Kyung's face to deepen considerably.

Of course, Shin Woo loved Mi Nyu, like he himself had. It seemed so long ago when they had been love rivals for Mi Nyu's affection.

But now that status was gone. Shin Woo had just been rejected for the last time by Mi Nyu, and she had told Tae Kyung that she wasn't the one he loved any longer, a fact which he refused to believe until he had been shown solid proof by his own heart.

Tae Kyung growled, frustration invading his mind. He hated the feelings he was feeling; he hated the feelings towards Shin Woo, another man, which his heart was making him feel. He had already been surprised and shocked when he had felt them for Mi Nyu, but he hadn't even contemplated the possibility of feeling them for anyone other than her; of ever feeling them for his love rival, no less.

The vocalist gritted his teeth as he thought back to the past. He hated to admit it, but it was once again because of his own actions. If Shin Woo hadn't had to be his girlfriend in the first place, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to get closer to him and in the process, start to subconsciously see him as a potential romantic interest.

Having these feelings for Mi Nyu, the girl he had constantly put down, was one thing, and having them for Shin Woo, his former love rival who was a man; was another. Tae Kyung knew he had never loved or even truly liked anyone before Mi Nyu.

But he also doubted Mi Nyu had liked anyone before him- she was so innocent and clueless regarding romantic relationships. Yet; the way she looked at him with such heartfelt feelings in her eyes, the fact that she had shyly presented the silver star as his belated birthday present, he supposed he had unconsciously known that his love for her was returned fully, and hadn't had to worry much about his feelings being unreciprocated. He _was_ her star, after all.

Mi Nyu had been a girl cross-dressing as a guy who was doing her best to fulfill her brother's role; a girl whom he had fallen for despite his own pride. Shin Woo was the guitarist of A.N. JELL and his bandmate, and not to forget; a man like him.

Tae Kyung clenched his fist, frowning. The two situations and people were completely different. Mi Nyu was a girl and Shin Woo was a man. Mi Nyu had returned his love for her, but Shin Woo didn't.

The problem now was to get Shin Woo to return his feelings; which would be much harder than getting Mi Nyu to do the same thing; especially after pinning him to the wall, ensuring his hands were immobile and practically ravaging the guitarist's mouth-

Wait.

Tae Kyung blinked at his own thoughts. He replayed them in his mind again- first he had hugged Shin Woo, then next he had kissed him, and when the other man had slapped him, he had followed him up the stairs and threw and pinned him against the wall in his frustration and kissed him fiercely.

And it was only after he had done the last daring action that Shin Woo had begun to look at him with fear in his previously furious brown eyes.

Fear; Shin Woo had been afraid. And he had only been afraid when Tae Kyung had trapped him against the wall and kissed him while rendering him unable to move…

It was then that Tae Kyung remembered the incident which had allowed them to get closer in the first place. He froze, before his eyes widened and he cursed himself for his own impulsive actions.

"No wonder he was afraid!" Tae Kyung punched the couch in frustration, his narrowed black eyes filled with guilt and regret. He gritted his teeth in annoyance at having not been able to control his own anger.

"Tch. I was too careless!"

* * *

Shin Woo stood as he rested his back against the door, staring forward with fearful brown eyes.

"_Since you don't want to listen to me, why don't we continue what we were doing just now?"_

He shook slightly as he remembered Tae Kyung's malicious sounding words. The words had been spoken by Tae Kyung, his own bandmate, but they had been so similar to that man's:

_"In that case, why don't we continue what we were doing just now?"_

For a moment, he hadn't seen Tae Kyung. For that short moment, the image of the gang leader who had almost raped him had materialized in place of Tae Kyung, and he had felt his heart stop just as it had that time in the deserted alleyway when he had been forced to see the lust and desire the man held towards him in his eyes.

Shin Woo clenched his fist. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to stop shaking. He didn't know why he was so affected. It had been some time after that ordeal and he had thought he had gotten over it completely.

But it seemed that the harsh reality was that he hadn't. The nightmares had stopped quite some time ago, but if just a similar situation with his own bandmate could put him in such a wreck, he had far from overcome the terrible experience he had had to go through.

Shin Woo shook his head. He opened his eyes, turning around to open the door of his room and stepping out onto the landing.

He had to calm his mind down. He couldn't, wouldn't become the pathetic mess he had been after the ordeal.

Shin Woo descended the stairs, forcing the horrible images of blood, death and gore to the deepest recesses of his troubled mind. He inhaled, trying to think optimistically.

No matter how horrid it had been, that experience was over now. And ultimately, it had saved Mi Nyu. He had gone through it for Mi Nyu's sake, though indirectly. And Shin Woo knew he would rather go through it a hundred times again than let Mi Nyu be the victim of such a heinous crime; she wouldn't have been able to defend herself like he had.

A small smile crossed Shin Woo's lips at the reminder that he had managed to protect the girl he loved, even if she didn't love him back. Feeling in slightly better spirits, he exited the A.N. JELL mansion and headed down to the practice and recording room to practice his guitar; something he hadn't gotten as much chance to do as he would have liked.

_**O to ka jo o to ka jo**_

_What should I do? What should I do?_

Shin Woo blinked at the sound of music as he walked along the corridor of the practice room. He looked through the glass, slightly surprised to see Tae Kyung playing the keyboard and singing softly.

The door of the room was open. Shin Woo made his way over to it, standing at the doorway in hesitation.

_**Gu de ga to na ga ne yo**_

_You are going far away_

He didn't want to face Tae Kyung right now, but he couldn't avoid the other man forever. Like Tae Kyung himself had said, he wasn't a coward.

_**O to ka jo o to ka jo**_

_What should I do? What should I do?_

_**Nal du go to na ga ne yo**_

_You are leaving me here_

Shin Woo's eyes widened at the memory. He listened to the music Tae Kyung was producing quietly.

Tae Kyung had told him he wasn't a coward. Tae Kyung was the one who had helped him when he had been at his weakest- when he had had that nightmare of the man being alive and broken down helplessly into tears and sobs.

It had been quite a while ago that Shin Woo had almost forgotten about how Tae Kyung had helped him overcome his fear. But listening to the song Tae Kyung had sang to him to calm him down brought the memory back.

_**Sa rang he yo sa rang he yo**_

_I love you I love you_

_**Mok no ha bu lo bo ji man**_

_Even if I call it out_

Shin Woo had never told Tae Kyung this, but he admired the vocalist. He admired how despite being a sarcastic, uncaring and an even emotionless person, Tae Kyung was still able to sing his songs with such emotion in his voice which touched the hearts of anyone who had had the good fortune to be able to listen to his beautiful music.

Shin Woo's lips curved into a wry smile at the realization. He watched Tae Kyung as the vocalist produced a soothing melody which calmed his senses. If anyone had asked him who his favourite singer was, he would have told them it was his own bandmate; the lead vocalist of A.N. JELL, Hwang Tae Kyung.

_**Gu den dut ji mo te yo**_

_You can't hear it_

_**Ga su mu ro man we chi go i su ni**_

_Because I'm only yelling it inside my heart_

Shin Woo listened contentedly to Tae Kyung as he finished the chorus of the song, playing the last few chords on the piano. Making his decision, he moved forward, striding to where Tae Kyung was and calling out casually, "That was a nice song."

Tae Kyung looked up, surprised. He then averted his gaze, causing Shin Woo to smile. It seemed he had been so engrossed in his own music that he hadn't even heard the sound of his footsteps.

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to practice my guitar." Shin Woo said simply. His lips quirked as he stared at Tae Kyung. "But then I heard you singing."

"I see." Shin Woo watched as the vocalist seemed to inhale, before raising his gaze to meet his.

"I'm sorry," Tae Kyung said his apology stoically, but Shin Woo could see the regret in his dark eyes. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

Shin Woo blinked, surprised that Tae Kyung had actually put aside his pride which he considered an essential part of him to apologize to him.

"It's fine." Shin Woo found himself saying acceptingly. He gave Tae Kyung a forgiving smile. "You didn't mean to do it or you wouldn't be apologizing now."

Shin Woo smiled as Tae Kyung blinked. He moved over to another topic. "That song you were singing- it's the song you sang to me that night in the hospital, isn't it?"

"I've never heard you sing it before," he spoke nonchalantly. "Is it a new song you composed?"

Tae Kyung stared for a while, before nodding. "You could say that." He hesitated, then continued, "It's a song I have to remake for someone."

"Who?" Shin Woo asked curiously.

"Mo Hwa Ran." Tae Kyung replied emotionlessly.

"Then, is it the song President Ahn told us you had to remake for Mo Hwa Ran; your aunt?" Shin Woo questioned observantly.

"That's right." Tae Kyung gave a short nod. "She's the woman you met as my girlfriend."

"_He's remaking the song for his mother then." _Shin Woo thought to himself. His eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated, remembering how Mo Hwa Ran had asked if his own mother liked the song 'What should I do'- the song Tae Kyung was remaking for her. Shin Woo frowned as he remembered Tae Kyung's reaction.

"Why are you remaking it for her?" He spoke his thoughts out loud.

Tae Kyung looked up at him. "I don't want to talk about it." He said shortly. "But if you must know, I have to remake this song as a long time favour to her."

"_He wrote it asking for me to come back to him. Didn't he, Tae Kyung?"_

"I see." Shin Woo said. He took a deep breath, before making his smile resurface on his face. He was standing beside Tae Kyung and he leaned over to the side, resting his right hand on the keyboard.

Tae Kyung blinked in surprise as Shin Woo's hand brushed against his. He watched as the guitarist turned his gaze to him.

"I'll help you." He said simply. He moved his right hand on the keyboard, pressing down on the notes he had heard Tae Kyung sing. "I think this part in the chorus would sound better if you changed the chords."

Tae Kyung listened carefully as Shin Woo played the new chords. He smirked.

The black haired man reached out to move Shin Woo's hand. "Yeah, but you should play this note instead."

Shin Woo blinked as Tae Kyung placed his hand over his, directing his finger to the black key one semitone down. He listened as Tae Kyung pushed his hand down gently, causing a more synchronized sound to emit from the keyboard.

"True." He said, giving Tae Kyung an impressed smile. He made to move his hand away. "I guess I'm more attuned with the guitar than the keyboard. Maybe you won't need my help after all."

Tae Kyung frowned. He reached out to grab Shin Woo's retreating hand, causing the guitarist to look at him in mild surprise.

"You're helping me just by being here." He confessed shortly, meeting Shin Woo's brown eyes seriously. "So stay."

"And you made quite a good musical observation just now, even if you aren't as proficient with the keyboard as me," he added truthfully, his eyes never leaving Shin Woo's. "I wouldn't have found that better sounding chord if you hadn't pointed it out."

"_I wouldn't want to disturb a musical genius like you." _Shin Woo thought of playfully saying, but changed his mind at the seriousness in Tae Kyung's eyes.

Shin Woo thought for a while, before nodding and giving Tae Kyung a genuine smile which, unknown to him, made the leader of A.N. JELL's heart skip a beat.

"Alright then. I'll go get my guitar."


	31. Alternate Episode 16: Part 8: Segment I

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, slight AU.

_Author's Note_

To **_rocks75: _**You're welcome :) I was actually thinking of giving up on this story since my interest in You're Beautiful has waned and I have little time to write, but it is people like you who remind me of why I've written and posted chapters of this story up to this point in time. Thank you for the compliment and for having a genuine interest in this story until now :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I shall try my best to 'keep up the good work'. :)

Again, I apologize for the wait, I've been really busy. I have a lot of work to complete this weekend too, but I couldn't go by it without posting this chapter for you guys :)

Thanks to everyone still reading this story, and the people who reviewed it :) I have already replied to all your reviews :) You can find my reply in your email inbox :)

* * *

"Oppa, why did you walk out like that?"

Mi Nam frowned. He increased his pace, wanting to get further away from that room. "I didn't like what she was saying."

Mi Nyu blinked. "Why?"

Mi Nam turned to look at her, thinking back to the later part of the conversation which had just transpired back in the hotel room.

"_I'm going to give you two half of my fortune."_

_The twins stared. "What?"_

_Mo Hwa Ran smiled at their surprise. "I said I want to give the two of you half of my wealth."_

"_Why would you do that?" Mi Nam asked suspiciously._

"_Because of your father's song," Hwa Ran said simply. "It is my most precious song, and I would like to pay the both of you, who are his children, so I can keep it as a memory."_

"_Are you talking about copyright issues?" Mi Nam questioned bluntly._

_Hwa Ra nodded. "You could put it that way."_

"_But why?" Mi Nyu piped up. Hwa Ran turned her gaze to her, and she continued, albeit nervously. "You said our father was your songwriter and good friend- he wrote that song for you, a famous singer, to sing, right?"_

_To her surprise, a slow smile spread across Hwa Ran's face. "Yes, he did."_

_Mi Nam narrowed his eyes. There was something about Hwa Ran's smile which he didn't like. He got up from the chair, causing Mi Nyu to look at him curiously._

"_Oppa?"_

"_We'll consider your offer," Mi Nam spoke tersely to the woman who had claimed herself as their father's good friend. "We'll contact you through our aunt when we've decided."_

_Mi Nyu started as her twin grabbed her hand, pulling her up from her seat. "Let's go, Mi Nyu."_

"_Wait." Hwa Ran said as Mi Nam was about to lead his twin away. She was staring at Mi Nyu with curiosity in her expression. "You're Go Mi Nyu, right? I feel like I've seen you before."_

_Mi Nyu's eyes widened, and Mi Nam remembered how Hwa Ran had looked so surprised to see him when they had first met. He guessed that his twin had met the famous singer when she had been living as him._

"_Yeah, you saw her when she was really young, remember?" The brown haired man spoke sarcastically, meeting Hwa Ran's eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "You saw both of us when we were really young."_

"_Is that so?" Hwa Ran seemed to reconsider, her gaze fixed on the nervous Mi Nyu. "But she looks really familiar. I feel like I've met her recently."_

_Mi Nam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Come on, Mi Nyu," he said impatiently. "We're going."_

_Mi Nyu looked at Hwa Ran for a while more, before she nodded, turning her gaze back to her brother. "Alright."_

_She gave a bow towards the famous singer, before following Mi Nam out of the hotel room._

"Have you met her before?" Mi Nam found himself asking his twin.

"Eh?"

"Mo Hwa Ran- have you met her before?" Mi Nam clarified, meeting Mi Nyu's eyes seriously. "You met her when you were disguised as me, didn't you?"

Mi Nyu stared, before nodding hesitantly. "Ah, yeah…I went into the wrong room…" she trailed off.

"I see." Mi Nam said. He seemed to be contemplating as he walked. Mi Nyu watched as he stopped at the top of the stairs, turning to her. "Mi Nyu…do you know anything about her?"

Mi Nyu bit her lip. She looked at her brother's serious eyes. Her twin had always been perceptive, and she supposed she hadn't hidden her surprise and shock at meeting Mo Hwa Ran well enough.

"Mi Nyu?"

Mi Nyu sighed softly. She locked her gaze with her twin's serious one. She couldn't hide it from him.

"Well, actually…"

* * *

"Hyung."

Shin Woo blinked. He drank a little more of his green tea, before putting the cup down and turning his attention to Mi Nam. "What is it?"

"What would you do if someone you didn't know wanted to give you half of their fortune?" Mi Nam said bluntly.

Shin Woo was so surprised at Mi Nam's question that it was a good thing he had put his drink down. "What?"

Mi Nam sighed. He turned to face his bandmate, looking at him seriously. "If there was a famous singer who claimed your father was her songwriter and she wants to pay you half of her fortune to keep one of his songs as hers, what would you do?"

"Would you accept her offer, or reject it?"

"She wants copyright of the song?" Shin Woo asked to clarify.

Mi Nam nodded. There was silence between them as Shin Woo mused over the issue and Mi Nam waited.

"What is that famous singer's relation to your father?"

"She claims he's his good friend." Mi Nam replied simply.

"I see." Shin Woo said. He locked his gaze with Mi Nam's, speaking thoughtfully. "I would find out what is so special about that song that she is willing to pay so much money for it."

"Does she have an emotional attachment to it, or?" Shin Woo continued, turning his gaze to the side in contemplation. He gave a short nod to Mi Nam. "There must be a good reason for her to want it so badly she'll gladly pay half her fortune which she has gained as a famous singer for it."

"She says she wants to show his song to the world again." Mi Nam added helpfully. He frowned slightly. "She said she wants to remind everyone of his talent."

"If that were the case, she would just ask for your permission, right?" Shin Woo reasoned logically. "She would just need your permission; she wouldn't need to own the song with a copyright."

"She did just ask me for mine and my sister's permission at first," Mi Nam told the guitarist. "But then when we met her, she told us about giving her half of her fortune for the copyright of the song."

"What's the song's name?" Shin Woo asked curiously, staring at Mi Nam. "Is it a famous song, or?"

"No it isn't, I haven't heard of it before." Mi Nam replied. He thought for a while, trying to remember before saying, "I think it's called, 'What should I do'."

Shin Woo's eyes widened. "'What should I do?'" He questioned almost anxiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's what she said." Mi Nam agreed. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the surprised Shin Woo. "What's wrong, hyung? Do you know that song?"

Shin Woo blinked. "That's the song Tae Kyung's remaking." He informed, remembering how he had assisted the vocalist in remaking it, or so he claimed.

Mi Nam nodded. "She did tell me that." He said. "I asked why, and she said he's someone worthy to make that song."

"And I found it strange. I mean, even though Tae Kyung hyung's a great singer and all; he isn't the most agreeable person around, you know?" Mi Nam said casually. He met Shin Woo's eyes. "I wonder how she managed to convince him?"

"Yeah…"

Mi Nam narrowed his eyes at the hesitation in Shin Woo's voice. He leaned slightly towards the guitarist. "You're acting strange, Shin Woo hyung." He spoke nonchalantly. "Do you know something?"

Shin Woo stared, before he shook his head. "It's nothing; I'm just wondering how Mo Hwa Ran managed to get Tae Kyung's agreement to remake her song." He replied lightly, remembering the fact that there was probably no one else who knew about the famous singer's relation to Tae Kyung.

"I see." Mi Nam said, but he was still staring at Shin Woo suspiciously. "I've been wondering that too- but how did you know I was talking about Mo Hwa Ran?"

"Because President Ahn announced that Tae Kyung was remaking a song for the famous Mo Hwa Ran." Shin Woo replied, not missing a beat. "It was pretty long ago though."

"Is that so?" Mi Nam said. His dark brown eyes were narrowed in contemplation as he pondered over Shin Woo's words, and the other brown haired man spent the time drinking the rest of his green tea.

Shin Woo turned his gaze back to Mi Nam as his bandmate looked up, a wry smirk on his lips. "Why don't I ask Tae Kyung about it?"

"Ask me about what?"

Shin Woo and Mi Nam blinked. They shifted their attention to the subject of their conversation, who was descending the stairs with a raised eyebrow.

"Morning, hyung." Mi Nam greeted casually.

Tae Kyung gave a short nod. "Morning."

Shin Woo watched as their leader pulled out a chair and took a seat beside him. He raised his other eyebrow at their newest member. "What did you want to ask me about, Go Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam moved to speak, but Shin Woo cut in casually, "It's nothing, he just wanted to ask you about one of our songs we're performing for our concert."

"One of our songs?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo replied coolly with a nod. He turned to look at Mi Nam, meeting the vocalist's surprised eyes. "Didn't you, Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam stared at him stoically, but Shin Woo continued to lock his gaze with his, trying to convey to him the message that asking Tae Kyung why he was remaking the song wasn't such a good idea.

To Shin Woo's relief, the brunette nodded slightly to him, before he turned to the curious Tae Kyung with a smirk on his lips. "Yeah, hyung- I wanted to ask you about my part in Promise, but Shin Woo hyung here has clarified my doubts."

Tae Kyung returned his smirk. "That's good then." He said simply, glancing at Shin Woo, who glanced back, smiling slightly.

Unfortunately for him and his companion, Mi Nam noticed the exchange of stares between his bandmates. The smirk on his face widened.

"You seem in a better mood than usual, Tae Kyung hyung." He started casually. He gazed at his fellow vocalist with amusement in his eyes, before he moved his stare in the annoyed Shin Woo's direction. "Did something good happen last night?"

His amusement increased as Shin Woo scowled, and Tae Kyung stared, before giving a scoff. "Don't be ridiculous, Go Mi Nam."

"You know you like Shin Woo hyung, Tae Kyung," Mi Nam continued at the look in Tae Kyung's eyes. He smirked slyly. "Of course, I don't blame you, after all I did see him as a potential boyfriend…" he smiled as he turned his gaze in Shin Woo's direction, licking his lips. "I must say you have unusually good taste."

"_Go Mi Nam."_

Mi Nam smiled in amusement at Tae Kyung's low growl. "What's wrong, hyung?" He questioned, staring at Tae Kyung. "Are you, perhaps, by any chance, jealous; like you were when I kissed him for the first time at the hospital?"

"That kiss didn't mean anything." Shin Woo interrupted, frowning and weary of the constant feud between his two bandmates.

"Yeah, you kissed Shin Woo when he was still half in his female disguise," Tae Kyung retorted smartly, smirking, "While I-"

He stopped. Mi Nam blinked, before the reason why came to him at Tae Kyung's disbelieving features. A grin spread across his lips. "Oh? What did _you _do?"

Tae Kyung glowered at the deviousness in Mi Nam's voice. Fortunately, he was saved from the brunette's teasing by a loud, cheery, and almost obnoxious voice.

"Ahhhh! Everyone's already awake?"

The three members of A.N. JELL turned their attention to where their remaining member was rushing down the stairs. He came to a stop before them, and yelled as he caught sight of an empty juice bottle on the table.

"Go Mi Nam! You…you _rat_! You drank my _juice_?"

Mi Nam blinked, before he smirked. "Oh? It's yours?" He drawled as he stared at the shocked blond. "I'm sorry, I didn't think a dumb blond like had good enough taste to buy something so _delicious_." He licked his lips with the last word, turning his gaze to his bandmate beside him. "I thought Shin Woo hyung here was nice enough to buy it for _me_, like he always does."

Jeremy stared, before turning to the annoyed Shin Woo. He launched himself onto him, wailing, "Shin Woo hyung, you buy juice for him?" He lamented unhappily. "You buy juice for this…this obnoxious brat, when you refuse to buy it for me!"

Shin Woo sighed at his hurt bandmate's loud volume. He removed Jeremy's arms from around his neck. "Mi Nam's lying, Jeremy. I don't buy juice for him. He probably took yours."

Jeremy blinked. "Oh." He withdrew from Shin Woo, oblivious to the annoyed glare a certain black haired vocalist was directing at him.

"Go Mi Nam!" Mi Nam raised an eyebrow as Jeremy pointed a finger at him, declaring superiorly, "As punishment for taking and drinking _my_ juice, you have to tell me where your sister is!"

Shin Woo resisted the urge to groan. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Too bad, I don't want to." Mi Nam replied obnoxiously, staring at Jeremy challengingly. "What are you gonna do?"

"You…You…" Jeremy gasped in belief. "But you have to tell me where she is!"

Mi Nam raised an eyebrow, unaffected. "Not a chance."

"But- But I can't sleep if I don't know!" Jeremy protested, pouting unhappily. "I keep on thinking of her and because of that I can't fall asleep even late at night!"

"You _think_ of my sister at _night_?"

"Yeah!" Jeremy nodded his head vigorously, not noticing the disbelief in Mi Nam's voice. He held a hand to his chin, thinking, "I always think of her, and sometimes I dream of her too!"

"You _dream_ of my sister?" Mi Nam's voice had turned dark.

"Well, of course! I dream of her almost every day!" Jeremy said innocently. He tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?"_ Mi Nam growled. But Jeremy just blinked and he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep his temper in check.

"Because you think of my sister, and you _dream_ of her, I'm _never_ going to tell you where she is." He snarled, glaring at the surprised Jeremy. "So you can keep thinking and dreaming of her, but you'll never see her in person again."

Jeremy gaped. "What? But that's not fair!" He whined. "It's not my fault that I keep on dreaming and thinking of her! I can't help it!"

Mi Nam just glared at him, turning away with a peeved look on his face. Jeremy's mouth opened wider at Mi Nam's withdrawal from the conversation.

"Shin Woo hyung- Go Mi Nam's being mean!" Shin Woo's features turned weary as Jeremy's arms came around him from behind again. "And he's being especially mean this time! He said he will never let me see Mi Nyu!" He cried.

"I'm sure Mi Nam doesn't mean it, Jeremy," Shin Woo managed to speak with a reassuring smile. "He's just being concerned and protective over his sister. She's his only sibling, you know?"

Jeremy stopped his crying. "Really?" He asked curiously, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, really," Shin Woo said convincingly. He turned to smile at Jeremy. "So don't worry about it, alright?"

"But how do you know that, Shin Woo hyung?"

Shin Woo sighed. He stood up, and Jeremy reluctantly took back his arms. "Because I have an older brother who can be quite protective at times as well." He said dryly.

Tae Kyung and Mi Nam turned their gazes to him in surprise and curiosity, and he turned, smiling at the blinking Jeremy.

"You said you wanted to go swimming today, didn't you?" He asked casually. "We should go now, when the sun isn't too hot."

"Eh? Oh yeah!" Shin Woo watched as Jeremy grinned, recovering from his surprise. "Wow, really? Are we really going swimming today, Shin Woo hyung?"

"Yes we are, Jeremy." The brown haired man replied patiently. "We planned it, remember?"

Jeremy beamed. "Yay, we're going swimming!" He exclaimed happily, and Shin Woo resisted the urge to sigh as his good friend reached out his arms to hug him tightly. "My Shin Woo hyung's so nice to me!"

"Should we bring Jolie with us, Shin Woo hyung?"

"If she wants to come with us," Shin Woo said calmly. He inhaled as Jeremy seemed to crush him in his hug. "Jeremy, I know you're excited at the prospect, but I can't breathe."

"Shin Woo isn't yours, Jeremy." Tae Kyung said tersely, just as Mi Nam was about to point that out. "He doesn't belong to you."

"Yeah, he belongs to Tae Kyung hyung!" Mi Nam seemed to be in the mood for match-making again. He smirked, turning to the annoyed vocalist. "Doesn't he, Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung glowered at the smug Mi Nam, but didn't deny it. Shin Woo stared at him, before shaking his head.

"I don't belong to anyone." He said simply. He reached out his hands to push Jeremy gently away from him, taking in a deep breath of precious oxygen.

"We should go get our things, Jeremy."

Jeremy nodded, following Shin Woo as he walked away in the direction of the stairs. "Alright, Shin Woo hyung!"

"What, do you want to go swimming with Shin Woo too?" Mi Nam asked in amusement as he watched Tae Kyung scowl at their retreating forms.

Tae Kyung glared at him, and Mi Nam continued nonchalantly. "He must be quite muscular you know, he does visit the gym quite regularly after all; and I heard he can fight." He smirked, staring at Tae Kyung. "Maybe I should go with them."

The dark haired man released a low, frustrated growl and Mi Nam's smirk widened.

"You've realized it, haven't you?"

"What are you saying-"

"You like him." Mi Nam interrupted, smirking as Tae Kyung blinked. "Or maybe even love him."

Tae Kyung stared, before sighing in annoyance. Mi Nam knew; had known long ago. It was no use denying it any longer.

"What's it to you?"

To his slight surprise, Mi Nam's expression turned serious. "My sister cares about him a lot." He confessed shortly. He paused, before adding, "And I care about him as well."

"I know," it was Mi Nam's turn to be surprised at Tae Kyung's words. "She told me that."

"She did?"

"That's right," Tae Kyung nodded as he returned Mi Nam's stare. He spoke his next words with a dose of sarcasm, "She told me to take care of him and warned me to not hurt him."

"_Mi Nyu warned you_ against hurting someone?"

"She said she'd never forgive me if I hurt him." Tae Kyung said bluntly, frowning. He muttered to himself, "Since when does she order _me_ around?"

"Is that so?" Mi Nam said. He smirked with narrowed brown eyes. "She must care for him more than I thought. _I'm_ almost jealous."

Tae Kyung snorted. He turned his gaze to the side at the sound of loud footsteps, to the sight of Jeremy jumping down the stairs excitedly and Shin Woo walking leisurely behind him. "Suddenly Shin Woo's so popular."

"He's always been popular, hyung," Mi Nam pointed out, smirking in amusement at Tae Kyung's scowl. "You just haven't noticed."

Tae Kyung ignored him. He turned his gaze to Shin Woo, who was following the skipping and excited Jeremy calmly. "Shin Woo."

Shin Woo turned to look at him curiously, and Tae Kyung spoke, meeting his brown eyes. "Don't come back too late. We still have to practice for our concert."

Shin Woo blinked. Tae Kyung watched as he nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Alright."

"Shin Woo hyung! Why are you so slow?"

Mi Nam watched in amusement as Tae Kyung's annoyed gaze trailed after Shin Woo as he moved to join the impatient Jeremy. "You don't have to worry. Unlike you and me, that dumb blond has no desire to see Shin Woo shirtless." He said with a mischievous smirk as Tae Kyung turned his annoyed glare to him. "And our concert is _tonight_, you know; and it's only morning. Not to mention we've already practiced so much for it-"

"Go Mi Nam?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your mouth shut for once, will you?"

Mi Nam blinked, before he smirked at the irritation in Tae Kyung's eyes. He gave a mock bow.

"As you wish."

* * *

"It's been quite some time since I put make up on you, hasn't it, _Joo Eun_?"

Shin Woo frowned at the feminine name. "I'm no longer Joo Eun, Noona." He said tersely.

Noona smirked. She stared at Shin Woo's elaborate white shirt with gleaming silver buttons, amusement in her eyes. "Yeah well, you're back to being the handsome ladies man, huh Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo sighed, but didn't say anything. It was better than Noona calling him a girl.

"Alright, I'm done!"

Shin Woo opened his eyes, to see his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Noona had put eyeliner on him, making his eyes look more dark, and as she claimed, 'sexy'. She had also applied blusher to his cheeks.

Shin Woo had never been fond of make up; he just considered it as something necessary before every concert. But as he looked at his own reflection and thought back to what felt like months ago when Noona had put makeup on him for the press conference when he had been Joo Eun, he found himself suddenly feeling glad.

"Thanks Noona." He said politely as he got up from the chair, making his way to the door. He quickly opened and closed it behind him as he exited the room before Noona could make another teasing remark about his position as Tae Kyung's public girlfriend.

Shin Woo strode away from the dressing room and to where his bandmates were standing on the stage. Jeremy and Mi Nam were already there and dressed in their concert outfit, but Tae Kyung was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Tae Kyung?"

"They're probably still doing his make up," Mi Nam replied, shrugging. "He _is_ the leader of A.N. JELL."

"This is your first concert isn't it, Mi Nam?" Jeremy questioned curiously, concern in his eyes. "Will you be okay?"

Mi Nam stared at him, unsure whether to be surprised at Jeremy caring about him or disbelieving that he could even ask such a question.

"This is merely my first concert with _A.N. JELL_." He settled on correcting Jeremy dryly. "I'm far from an amateur."

"Don't worry Jeremy, I'm sure Mi Nam's a professional like us." Shin Woo informed the blond. "President Ahn wouldn't have singled him out otherwise."

"Oh that's right…" Jeremy said in realization.

Shin Woo nodded. He and his bandmates were then silent as they waited for their leader to arrive, composing themselves for the concert ahead.

"Ah Tae Kyung why were you talking on the phone?" They heard a familiar voice ask curiously with slight annoyance. "Your concert is just half an hour away you know!"

"I apologize, President Ahn." Tae Kyung said formally, and his bandmates turned to look at him "I had an important matter to attend to."

"Well, what could be more important than A.N. JELL's first concert in more than a month?" President Ahn lamented.

"Mo Hwa Ran called me." Tae Kyung replied shortly.

President Ahn blinked. "Oh. Ah, have you finished remaking the song for her?" He asked eagerly.

Tae Kyung shook his head. "No, since I have been busy with other things." He said dryly.

"I see." President Ahn said, seeming to understand what Tae Kyung meant as he caught his lead vocalist's gaze straying to the guitarist of their band.

He then turned to A.N. JELL, speaking promptly, "Are you all ready?"

The four men nodded, and their Boss smiled in satisfaction.

"Alright, then I'll leave you guys to deal with this then!" He said cheerfully. Mi Nam raised an eyebrow as he pumped a fist into the air enthusiastically. "Bring down the house, yeah?"

"Why would we want to bring down the house, President Ahn?" Jeremy questioned curiously. "And shouldn't it be the 'concert hall' instead?"

"It's an American way of saying 'Do your best', Jeremy," Mi Nam said in some annoyance, but he was smirking in amusement. "You dumb blond."

Jeremy scowled. "I was just asking! Unlike you, I haven't been to America before!"

Shin Woo resisted the urge to sigh. "Stop teasing Jeremy, Mi Nam." He said before his two bandmates could start another quarrel.

"Ah? Mi Nam, you've been to America?" President Ahn asked, surprised. He raised a hand to his chin. "I didn't know that."

Mi Nam blinked. He turned his gaze to Shin Woo, locking his gaze with his curiously. Shin Woo gave a nod, and Tae Kyung scowled as the two brunettes seemed to be communicating telepathically with each other.

Mi Nam turned back to President Ahn, nodding, "Yeah, I've been to America before."

"I see." President Ahn said. He then smiled, before turning away. "Well, tell me about it next time, yeah? You guys have to do a concert now after all."

"Once again, bring down the house, man!"

A.N. JELL watched as their extravagant speaking Boss walked away. The leader of the band then turned to the newest member, drawling mockingly.

"Go Mi Nam?"

"What?"

"Don't you dare mess up our concert." Tae Kyung said seriously.

Mi Nam merely raised an eyebrow. He narrowed his dark brown eyes, a confident smirk on his lips as he stared challengingly back at his leader.

"You won't have to worry about that."

* * *

Well, next chapter is the concert scene and also the second segment of the last part of Alternate Episode 16. It will definitely be exciting; it is as I am imagining it, so I hope you guys will look forward to it despite the wait :)


	32. Alternate Episode 16: Part 8: Segment II

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful or the song _Promise _or _As Ever_.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, slash, slight AU

* * *

_**Yeo jeon hi sa rang ha na bwa**_

_I must still be loving you_

_**Yeo jeon hi gi da ri na bwa**_

_I must still be waiting for you_

The concert hall was filled with excited screams and enthusiastic yells as the leader of A.N. JELL moved his lean form as he sang passionately into the mike, playing the guitar at the same time.

_**Mo ri rur so gyo bo a do**_

_My mind might be fooled_

_**Ga sum un sog ir su nun op na bwa**_

_But my heart can't be fooled_

Shin Woo smiled as he listened to Tae Kyung sing. His hands flew over his electric guitar as he played his part, producing a flawless sound which matched the steady beat of Jeremy's drum.

_**Sa rang un ha na in ga bwa**_

_I think there must be just one love_

_**Ne mam un byon chi an na bwa**_

_I don't think my heart will change_

Shin Woo shifted his gaze to Tae Kyung, who had given his guitar a particularly dramatic strum. He moved his hands over the strings of his own guitar swiftly, watching as Tae Kyung glanced at him, his mouth forming something which looked like a smile.

_**Nor hyang he ji kyo on sa rang**_

_The love that I've kept only for you_

_**I je nun da man ar su it da go**_

_I can now finally tell you_

Shin Woo blinked, before he smiled back. The guitarist moved to the edge of the stage, causing the fans to scream louder, multitasking as he listened to both the beat of Jeremy's drum and Mi Nam's powerful voice as he sang with Tae Kyung, who had graciously lowered the volume of his voice slightly to match Mi Nam's.

_**Nol sa rang he**_

_I love you_

The two vocalists of A.N. JELL ended the song with synchronized voices, each of their voices not overpowering the other. Shin Woo smiled as he caught the glance Tae Kyung and Mi Nam shared which showed mutual respect towards each other's talent.

He then listened in slight awe, playing along with his part as Mi Nam finished the song with his smooth and perfect sounding playing of the keyboard, a catchy sound which increased the volume of the fans' voices as they yelled and shouted for their idol.

Shin Woo waited until Mi Nam was playing his last few notes before he struck a series of chords on his guitar. The song was nearing its end, and he counted two and a half beats unconsciously before giving his electric guitar an especially hard strum, ending the song with the clash of Jeremy's cymbals.

The fans' voices had died down as they listened to the echo of the last few notes, before they started up again, screaming and yelling their idols' names as they jumped up and down excitedly for the most popular band in Korea and creating a pandemonium of noise in the huge hall.

But the members of A.N. JELL had faith in their leader's charisma. Shin Woo, Jeremy and Mi Nam waited for the screams to subside, watching as Tae Kyung stepped forward, ignoring the sweat sliding down his neck. The lead vocalist took a deep breath to get sufficient air into his lungs, and spoke into the mike commandingly.

"The next song we will be performing is Promise." Tae Kyung informed their audience loudly, who riled up at the song choice. "It will also be the last song we'll be performing for this concert."

There were a few groans of disappointment at his words. Tae Kyung ignored them, taking a few steps back. He glanced between his bandmates, who nodded to show that they were ready.

Shin Woo met Tae Kyung's gaze. He nodded slightly. He then glanced at Jeremy, who gave him a thumbs up and a cheerful smile, which Shin Woo returned. He inhaled, starting A.N. JELL's most famous hit with a range of wild and outstanding notes on his electric guitar, listening carefully to the beat of Jeremy's drum as he played along with his bandmate.

_I will promise you_

_**Du nu nen no man dam go sa ra gal ke**_

_I'll live with my eyes filled with only you_

_I will promise you_

_**Du pa run no lan go sa ra gal ke**_

_I'll live with my arms holding only you_

Tae Kyung came in with perfect timing, with his strong, passionate and sensuous sounding voice. He played the guitar alongside Shin Woo, glancing at his bandmate before returning his gaze back to their excited audience.

_**A chi me nun to jam dun sun gan ka ji**_

_From the moment I wake up to when I fall back asleep_

_**No ha na man gu ril ke**_

_I'll yearn only for you_

As they had planned, Mi Nam took over the next two lines. He smirked as he sang, raising his index finger to point at their wild audience, closing one brown eye in a charming wink. The daring action coupled with his masculine, smooth and flowing voice caused the noise produced by their fans to increase by several decibels as they screamed louder in excitement.

_**Sa rang he i mal it ji ma**_

_Don't forget the words "I love you"_

_**I love you forever**_

Tae Kyung came back into the song and Shin Woo listened, playing his guitar as he sang with Mi Nam, whose voice retreated as the lead vocalist took over the song.

_**Do u nyo rum gi dwe jul ke i mi**_

_On a hot summer day, I will be your shade_

_**Byon na re nun san i dwe jul ke**_

_On a rainy day, I will be your umbrella_

Shin Woo smiled, playing his guitar steadily as Jeremy's drum sounded. He found himself mouthing the lyrics along with Tae Kyung as the leader of A.N. JELL sang, swaying to the beat of their music.

_**Got da ga ji chil ten ja gun we ja do**_

_**Dwe jul ke **_

_When you're tired from walking, I'll be your small chair_

The brown haired man moved forward, his smile widening as he listened to Mi Nam matching Tae Kyung's tempo as he sang, doing a smooth flowing improvisation on his keyboard for the song at the same time. Their new bandmate really was talented.

_**U sul ten nig pun du be ga dwe ge**_

_When you laugh, I'll laugh with you_

_**Ham ke u sul ke**_

_So you that can be twice as happy_

Shin Woo turned his gaze to Jeremy, who was smiling brightly at his fans as he sang, nodding his head to the beat of his own drum. The guitarist grinned slightly, shifting his gaze back to their fans. Jeremy's lines even suited him.

_**Nun mul lul i ten**_

_When you cry_

_**Su go ni dwe da jul ka jul ke**_

_I'll become a handkerchief and wipe away your tears_

The brunette found himself moving forward again, smiling at his fans as he played his guitar, who screamed at the sight of him so close to them. He listened to Jeremy's cheerful voice, feeling a little impressed once again; for someone who wasn't even an actual singer, Jeremy was pitch perfect and could hold a long note well to a fine crescendo.

_I will promise you_

_**Du nu nen no man dam go sa ra gal ke**_

_I'll live with my eyes filled with only you_

_I will promise you_

_**Du pa run no lan go sa ra gal ke**_

_I'll live with my arms holding only you_

Mi Nam and Tae Kyung re-entered the song together, singing in perfect unison as they played their respective instruments. Mi Nam kept an ear out for the sounds of the two guitarists, matching the beat of Jeremy's drum as his nimble fingers flew across the keys, playing the improvisation he had cooked up for the song.

_**A chi me nun to jam dun sun gan ka ji**_

_From the moment I wake up to when I fall back asleep_

_**No ha na man gu ril ke**_

_I'll yearn only for you_

_**Sa rang he i mal it ji ma**_

_Don't forget the words "I love you"_

_**I love you forever**_

Tae Kyung and Mi Nam were carrying off the chorus of the song especially well, judging by the increase in the volume of screams from their fans. Shin Woo listened attentively as the two vocalists trailed off the last note with an echo, counting the beats of Jeremy's drum to his turn.

_**Uri sa i nun ma chi Coffee and Donut gat ji **_

_We go together like Coffee and Donut_

_**Ne ge gi pu mul jon he jun no nun na ye Special Chip**_

_Giving me joy, you're my Special Chip_

Rapping was something which came naturally to Shin Woo. He entered the song with his rap, not missing a beat. The guitarist smiled at his screaming audience as he rapped like a professional, nodding his head a little to the catchy beat.

_**Har u ha ru ga Energy bu jok ha da myon Emergency **_

_If you lack energy day by day, it's an Emergency_

_**Ne ge sen myong i bu ro jul dal kom han gu de ye hyang gi**_

_Your sweet scent filling me with life_

Shin Woo continued his rap steadily, inhaling in quick breaths as he fixed his smouldering gaze on his excited fans. He ended off on a short note, knowing Jeremy was next.

_**Me il ha na ha na kok sum gyo no hun na ye sa rang ul**_

_My love that I leave hidden every single day_

_**Ham ke ha nun nal don gan mo du bo yo jul ko ya**_

_When we are together, I'll show it all_

Jeremy sang his part, his cheerfulness reflected in his voice as he played his drum set. He breathed in deeply, crashing his drumstick onto the golden cymbal as he began the second stanza, which he ended with another drawn out and fairly high note, smiling at the yells and cheers which erupted from his singing.

_I will promise you_

_**O di e i ton no man gi yok hal ke**_

_Wherever I am I'll remember only you_

_I will promise you_

_**Mwol he do no ma nul gi yok hal ke**_

_Whatever I do I'll remember only you_

Mi Nam took the start of the chorus, his brown eyes gazing at their energetic fans. He smirked, his fingers dancing over the keys as he played his keyboard and sang with a passionate but somehow cool sounding voice.

_**Yong won hi no rul se gil i ga su man pum go sa ra gal ko ya**_

_I'll live with you engraved in my heart forever_

_**Sa rang he i mal gi yok he**_

_Remember the words "I love you"_

_I love you forever_

Tae Kyung joined Mi Nam with his own powerful voice on the third stanza of the chorus, his dark eyes sweeping across their audience. They sang together to the music around them, Tae Kyung taking the last stanza on his own, holding onto the last note as Shin Woo came in with his rap.

_Yes here, A.N. JELL right here_

_**I'll promise you just do it girl sa rang han da nun de mu sun ma ri pi ryo he**_

_I'll promise you just do it girl, I love you, what more words do you need?_

_**Kwang kwang go ri nun wen jok ga su mu ro de dap hal ke**_

_Through my thumping heart, I'll answer you_

Shin Woo played his guitar as he rapped into the microphone in front of him, shaking to the beat. He smiled as Tae Kyung clapped to the beat beside him, raising his left hand and holding it in front of his heart, doing a quick improvisation to the lyrics of his rap as he dropped his hand before lifting it again and drawing it away from his heart was.

_**One step Two steps Three and Four**_

_**Ni gyo te chon cho ni da ga gal ke**_

_I'll go slowly to your side_

_**I byo ri ran mal ta win i be dam ji mot he**_

_This mouth can't say words of farewell_

_I'll take your love my dear_

Shin Woo's fans screamed as he gazed solely at them, his left hand going down in a slight curve which matched the staccato beat as he rapped his fourth line, his right hand still plucking the strings of his electric guitar. Their screams increased in volume as he smiled at them, stretching his hand out before withdrawing it towards him with the last line of his rap.

_I will promise you_

_**Du nu nen no man dam go sa ra gal ke**_

_I'll live with my eyes filled with only you_

_I will promise you_

_**Du pa run no lan go sa ra gal ke**_

_I'll live with my arms holding only you_

Tae Kyung sang the last chorus of Promise as Shin Woo finished his rap, his hand off his guitar and on the mike as he focused solely on his singing. The return of his smooth and to his fans, sensual voice sent them into another excited fit as they watched their idol sing perfectly as he closed his eyes, thrusting a hand out towards them.

_**A chi me nun to jam dun sun gan ka ji**_

_From the moment I wake up to when I fall back asleep_

_**No ha na man gu ril ke**_

_I'll yearn only for you_

Mi Nam came in on the third stanza of the chorus smoothly. He looked up towards his fans, leaning towards the microphone in front of him as he sang with Tae Kyung, giving them another wink which had them screaming their lungs out as his fingers played an elaborate series of a combination of notes and chords on his keyboard.

_**Sa rang he i mal it ji ma**_

_Don't forget the words "I love you"_

_**I love you forever**_

Shin Woo smiled. The song was nearing its end. They had to end off with a bang. The brunette heard Jeremy's drum beats get louder, his cymbals crashing with an almost deafening sound between beats, and he concentrated on his guitar, his fingers moving swiftly over the strings as he strummed his musical instrument to Jeremy's drum beat.

Tae Kyung's voice soon faded off, and Jeremy and Shin Woo took up the last musical interlude, Mi Nam assisting them. They played their individual instruments passionately, with their remaining amount of energy.

The lead vocalist of A.N. JELL tapped his foot to the beat of the music. He looked out over his audience as his bandmates played, trusting they would end off well. The wide space in front of him was mostly covered in darkness save for the coloured lights the fans held, and he couldn't really see well.

Suddenly, something glinted sharply in the blackness. Tae Kyung blinked, wondering if he had imagined it. But then, the silver glint came again in the middle of the crowd, causing the black haired man's eyes to narrow.

He watched as the glint paused, before there was a sudden flash and a sharp, feminine scream, just as his bandmates ended the song with a bang.

The members of A.N. JELL looked up, alarmed. They turned their gazes to the audience, where chaos was starting to break out.

"What's happening?" Jeremy shouted over the echo of the clash of his cymbal.

Tae Kyung's eyes widened. He turned to his bandmates. "Do you guys see it?"

"See what?" Mi Nam asked, puzzled.

"That glint!" Tae Kyung yelled as the silver glint appeared in the darkness, only to disappear again. "That silver glint!"

"What are you talking about, Tae Kyung?" Shin Woo questioned, his voice anxious. He turned his gaze towards the light darkness, brown eyes searching, "I don't see any glint."

"Me neither." Mi Nam claimed, frowning as he gazed across the expanse of space.

"I don't see anything either, hyung!" Jeremy added, his eyebrows furrowed.

Tae Kyung stared at his bandmates. Why couldn't they see it? He could see it as if the darkness was as clear as day!

Then it hit him. Tae Kyung's eyes widened and he quickly turned his attention back to the darkness in front of him, his sharp eyes following the dangerous glint of silver. He watched as it appeared and disappeared as it moved through the darkness towards them, before it finally stopped somewhere quite near to the stage.

"_A glint of silver…it should signify a gun…or a knife, judging from that girl's scream just now." _Tae Kyung thought quickly and logically, his eyes never straying away from the thing only he could see. _"Only someone who would want to injure or kill someone would carry such a dangerous weapon-"_

Tae Kyung's eyes widened at his own thought, his heart stopping at the realization. _"Kill; that's it."_

The malicious glint of silver had disappeared again. Tae Kyung didn't have time to warn its oblivious victim as it materialized for a split second; and disappeared again for the last time.

Without thinking, he launched himself towards Shin Woo who was beside him. He tackled the surprised guitarist to the floor, just as a knife whizzed through the air, creating a clean rip in his shirt sleeve and tearing the exposed skin, causing Tae Kyung to grit his teeth in pain.

Shin Woo yelped in pain as his back collided with the hard stage floor as Tae Kyung landed on top of him, his own guitar smashing against Shin Woo's hand.

The brown haired man stared up at his bandmate who was lying on top of him, in front of all their fans. "Are you crazy, Hwang Tae Kyung?_!_"

Tae Kyung didn't answer him. It was then that Shin Woo realized he was clutching his bleeding shoulder, a pained grimace on his features.

Shin Woo's eyes widened and his senses snapped to alert. He quickly sat up. "Tae Kyung-"

"I'm fine." The vocalist cut him off, staring at him with his dark eyes. "Are you alright?"

Shin Woo nodded numbly, his brown eyes wide. Tae Kyung gave a tired smirk. "Good."

The vocalist got off him, his hand still clutching his shoulder. He stood up straight, holding out his free hand towards Shin Woo in assistance. "Get up."

Shin Woo nodded. He grabbed Tae Kyung's hand, pulling it and pushing himself up off the hard stage floor.

All around them, there was chaos. The fans were screaming their lungs out and many were flashing cameras at the two members of A.N. JELL that it made Tae Kyung think that the girl who had screamed hadn't gotten injured too badly.

"Oh my god, did you see that?_!_"

"Tae Kyung Oppa jumped Shin Woo Oppa!"

"Why did he do that? Ah, why didn't they kiss_?_!"

"Wait- Tae Kyung Oppa is holding his shoulder!" Sayuri exclaimed loudly, eyes wide. "He's injured!"

"What?" Her companion gasped. "Who was the one who dared to attack Tae Kyung Oppa_?_!"

"Hyung!" Tae Kyung and Shin Woo turned to face Jeremy, who had abandoned his drum set and was running to where they stood at the front of the stage amongst the ruckus.

"What happened_?_! Are you alright?" Jeremy rambled anxiously. "Are you hurt or injured anywhere!_?_"

"Tae Kyung's shoulder is bleeding." Shin Woo informed, his voice slightly shaky.

"What!" Jeremy shouted in surprise. He shifted his gaze to Tae Kyung's shoulder, hazel eyes wide. "Tae Kyung hyung, you're bleeding? What happened to your shoulder?

"This happened," a familiar voice interrupted, and the three members of A.N. JELL looked at their fourth member, who had come up to stand with them.

Mi Nam held up the object in his hand. It was a knife with a razor-sharp blade, which was stained with blood. "Tae Kyung hyung's shoulder was hit by this knife. I found it at the back of the stage."

"I was lucky," Tae Kyung continued Mi Nam's explanation seriously. He removed his hand from his shoulder. "The blade just about missed me. If I had fallen down a second too late it would have caused a much more serious injury."

"What!_?_ Who attacked you?_!_" Jeremy asked in a mixture of disbelief and anger.

Tae Kyung shook his head. He shifted his gaze to the silent Shin Woo. "They didn't plan to attack me. They were aiming for him."

"Shin Woo hyung_?_!" Jeremy shouted, hazel eyes widened in confusion and disbelief. "Why would anyone want to attack Shin Woo hyung_!_?"

Then he stopped, as an unwelcome realization filled him with dread. "Don't tell me…"

Tae Kyung nodded to Jeremy's unspoken question. "It's probably his doing." He said gravely. "I was finding it suspicious that he hasn't done anything since his announcement."

Jeremy nodded back, speaking in a low voice. "He wanted to catch us off guard."

Mi Nam frowned in confusion at the serious expressions on his bandmates' faces. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tae Kyung turned to him seriously. "Shin Woo's being targeted by a serial killer."

Mi Nam's eyes widened. "What?_!_" He whirled to face Shin Woo. "Is that true Shin Woo_!_?"

Shin Woo said nothing, but his fingernails were digging into Tae Kyung's palm and the vocalist glanced at him. He closed his fingers over Shin Woo's trembling fist.

Shin Woo turned his gaze to him, surprised. He tried to pull his hand away from Tae Kyung's but the black haired man held on tight. He squeezed Shin Woo's hand reassuringly, meeting his eyes.

"I'll take care of this."

With those words, Tae Kyung let go of Shin Woo's hand. The members of A.N. JELL watched as their leader advanced to the edge of the stage.

The bright stage lights shone brightly on Tae Kyung, highlighting the perspiration on his face. His intense dark eyes swept their gaze across their riled up audience in the darkness.

It was dark, and he couldn't see. Tae Kyung clenched his teeth, before bellowing across the auditorium. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

His loud shout had brought the atmosphere to a complete standstill, as his fans stared at him, surprised. Tae Kyung narrowed his black eyes, continuing in a softer but still clear voice.

"You announced to the whole of Korea that your new target was Kang Shin Woo," the black haired man spoke, ignoring the gasps at his statement. His dark eyes glared across his equally dark field of vision. "So as the leader of A.N. JELL, I will announce something as well."

"We will protect him," Tae Kyung spoke loudly, his serious gaze scanning across the darkness. "A.N. JELL will protect its important and irreplaceable member, Kang Shin Woo."

"You might think we are not much of a threat, but we have vast resources at our disposal," The dark haired man continued confidently. "A.N. JELL will not go down so easily."

"So, I don't know who the hell you are, but if you ever attempt to attack him again, I'll make sure you regret ever choosing him as your target."

With those final words, Tae Kyung whirled around. He made his way to where President Ahn was standing at the back of the stage.

The vocalist looked at his surprised Boss. He bowed in humility. "I apologize if my words were inappropriate for the occasion." He then raised his dark gaze. "But, I will not take them back."

"A-Ah, no it's quite alright!" President Ahn said quickly with a smile. "Though it may make headlines…"

"Tae Kyung!"

Tae Kyung and President Ahn turned to look at where Jeremy was sprinting to them, who eventually stopped in front of them.

"That was so cool of you, Tae Kyung hyung!" Jeremy, who had come to stand beside Tae Kyung with Mi Nam and Shin Woo, grinned in admiration.

"But, you're right! A.N. JELL will protect Shin Woo hyung from whomever it is that wants to harm him!" He declared determinedly, clapping a hand on his bandmate's shoulder.

Jeremy smiled as he met Shin Woo's surprised eyes, turning to look at the newest member of their band. "Right Mi Nam?_!_"

Mi Nam blinked, before he shrugged. "I guess."

Jeremy pouted. "What? Hey what's with the lack of enthusiasm!"

Mi Nam sighed. "Nothing really, I'm just apprehensive," He said seriously.

He turned to Tae Kyung. "It's good that Shin Woo is now under our protection, but don't you think announcing that will aggravate the serial killer more?" He asked logically. "Since he knows that we're now openly against him, he may take it as a challenge and do even more daring things to Shin Woo."

Tae Kyung blinked, before scowling. Mi Nam was right. But he couldn't let the brunette know that.

"What more can he do to him? We're on our guard now; whether it's a concert, autograph signing session or tour, we'll have guards around to protect him. He'll be safe." He said firmly.

Mi Nam stared at him for a while, before shrugging. "Fine." He said simply. "But I suggest we should get weapons of our own."

Jeremy blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Weapons?"

Mi Nam nodded. "I already have a gun." He revealed. "So that leaves you three."

"A gun?_!_"

"I bought it in America." Mi Nam explained to the shocked Jeremy.

"Mi Nam's right." Shin Woo spoke, and everyone turned to him. He took a deep breath, before turning to President Ahn.

"I will need a weapon to protect myself from the serial killer, in the chance that he manages to catch me off guard," he explained calmly. The guitarist bowed slightly. "I'm sorry to have to trouble you."

"Ah…I see…" President Ahn said slowly. He gave a cough, before saying, "It'll be difficult to get a gun like Mi Nam here, but I guess I could import them from America…"

"Aren't guns illegal in Korea?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"They are, but it's fine if you get a permit from the police." Mi Nam informed him knowledgeably. He smirked slightly. "Which is what I did."

"That's right; I'll have to get a permit from the police to import guns for you guys too." President Ahn mused. He looked up towards them. "Are you sure about this?"

"They're dangerous weapons, you know." He continued. "And if other people know about this, of A.N. JELL getting guns, firearms; it'd cause quite a huge media stir. I mean, normal civilians owning guns is practically unheard of; much less _idols_ like you guys owning them!"

President Ahn looked at Tae Kyung, whose dark eyes were seriously and entirely lacking of doubt. "Right Tae Kyung_?_!"

"Most people already know Shin Woo is being targeted by a serial killer," the black haired vocalist spoke tersely. "And with my announcement just now, it won't be unusual for us to get weapons of our own to ensure our bandmate's safety."

President Ahn stared at Tae Kyung, who returned his stare with an unflinching gaze. He sighed, turning to the drummer of his band, speaking tiredly. "What about you, Jeremy?"

"Eh? Ah, I…" Jeremy spoke hesitantly. "I…I'm not sure."

"I mean, in my homeland, England, normal people are forbidden from owning even handguns," the blond explained, his hazel eyes serious. "It's against the law."

"But, like Tae Kyung said, if getting…guns will help us protect Shin Woo hyung…" Jeremy continued as he turned his serious gaze to Shin Woo. "Then, I wouldn't mind owning one."

President Ahn sighed at the sight of Jeremy's unusual seriousness. He turned to his last resort. "Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo stared at his weary Boss. Sympathy and guilt filled his brown eyes, but his voice was firm as he spoke, "I'm sorry, President Ahn. But I would like to be able to protect myself as well."

"The only thing I'm worried about…is how we will handle a gun." Shin Woo confessed, brushing away memories of how he had used the particular weapon once. "I doubt…any of us has ever held one before."

Tae Kyung looked at Shin Woo, meeting his apprehensive eyes. "You don't have to worry, I'm sure Go Mi Nam here will teach us." He said half sarcastically, shifting his gaze to the aforementioned person. "Won't you?"

Mi Nam shrugged. "I guess." He said. "I did research on it during my time in America."

"Then it's settled then! A.N. JELL are going to get guns to protect Shin Woo hyung!" Jeremy said brightly. His serious demeanor seemed to have faded, and he continued cheerfully, glancing between his bandmates, his hazel eyes filled with excitement. "Come to think of it, this is kind of exciting, isn't it? It's like we're secret agents!"

"Calm down, Jeremy." Shin Woo said calmly, but he was smiling slightly at Jeremy's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, this isn't one of your games you know," Mi Nam told him, smirking, "You dumb-"

"Ahhh, stop calling me that! It's so annoying!" Jeremy interrupted, scowling at the smug Mi Nam, knowing what he was about to say. "And it's so unoriginal too! You…You uncreative person!"

"Look who's talking." Mi Nam retorted dryly, but he was smiling in amusement.

"W-Well, how about this then- you stupid brunette! Or…Or…you annoying _butthole_!"

"_How_ creative."

"Y-You...!"

Shin Woo couldn't help a relieved smile as he watched his bandmates argue like normal; or rather, Jeremy shouting at Mi Nam, who merely looked bored. The initial tenseness the situation had evoked had seemed to faded after they had come to their decision, and he turned to President Ahn.

"You're lucky to have bandmates who are so concerned about your safety, aren't you, Shin Woo?" President Ahn said casually, but there was tiredness in his expression.

"Yes I am." Shin Woo replied with a mild smile. He inhaled, before bowing. "Thank you, President Ahn. And I apologize for troubling you and A.N. JELL."

President Ahn blinked. Shin Woo watched as the smile on his face became more genuine, breaking through the exhaustion on his features. "It's no problem."

He then turned, raising a hand in a casual wave. "Well, since the concert's now over, I'll be going. Fantastic job as usual, guys!"

"Oh and Tae Kyung, you better thank your fans."

Tae Kyung frowned, not finding thanking those loud cheerleaders an appealing task. But he marched up to the front of the stage anyway, taking hold of the microphone.

"With this, A.N. JELL's concert has now ended." He spoke succinctly into the microphone, giving a short nod. "Thank you everyone for attending our concert. We hope you will continue to support us."

Despite his emotionless sounding voice, his fans were going crazy anyway. They seemed to have gotten over the shock on the attack on Shin Woo, resuming their usual series of yells and shouts.

Tae Kyung resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He walked back to the back of the stage where his bandmates were, nodding.

"Let's get going."

* * *

"Shin Woo."

Shin Woo brought himself out from his somber thoughts. He turned to face Tae Kyung, who had entered the dressing room.

"The reporters are looking for an interview with you." Tae Kyung informed him brusquely.

Shin Woo's eyes narrowed. But he nodded, staring at the vocalist. Seeing Tae Kyung was reminding him of the action towards him the other man had unexpectedly carried out at the end of their concert.

"Why did you do that?" He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of déjà vu at the statement.

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow at Shin Woo's question. "I said I would protect you, didn't I?"

Shin Woo was silent for a moment, before he raised his eyes to meet Tae Kyung's. "Thank you for protecting me. But like I said, I can protect myself."

"And like _I_ said, you are now under my protection, whether you like it or not." Tae Kyung countered, annoyed.

Shin Woo's eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this?" He asked bluntly, moving towards Tae Kyung. "I already told you I don't need your help."

"Is that what you say to someone who just saved your life?" Tae Kyung growled.

Shin Woo lowered his gaze. "I don't want to be indebted to you." He said softly.

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow. "Indebted to me?" He asked disbelievingly. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Shin Woo looked up at him, questioning. "What?"

"I'm the one who's indebted to you," Tae Kyung said honestly, locking his gaze with Shin Woo's. "You helped me get rid of Yoo He Yi, you assisted me with my…aunt's demand to see my girlfriend. You're practically my benefactor."

"No I-"

"So it's not that you don't want to owe me," Tae Kyung continued in annoyance. "So stop beating around the bush and tell me the truth."

Shin Woo stared for a while, before averting his gaze from Tae Kyung's. "It's nothing."

Tae Kyung growled. He took angry steps forward, leaning close to Shin Woo, who looked up at him emotionlessly.

"Why are you so against me protecting you?" The dark haired vocalist demanded angrily, frustration in his low voice. He inhaled, trying to control his anger, but couldn't. Shin Woo's silence was only making him more angry. "Why? Is it because you're a man and you don't want to appear weak? Or because you want to handle everything by yourself again?_!_ You just don't want to trouble anyone else do you-"

"I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Tae Kyung froze in his rant. He turned surprised eyes to Shin Woo. "What?"

Shin Woo glared at him. "I said I don't want you to get hurt." He said simply. "There's no reason for you- someone else to get hurt because of my problem."

"What if I don't care if I get hurt?" Tae Kyung countered.

Shin Woo met his eyes unflinchingly. "I care." He said coolly. "You have no good reason to get hurt because of me. You're not even supposed to be involved in this."

Tae Kyung inhaled. He looked at Shin Woo with serious black eyes. "Fine then. What if I give you a good reason?"

"What is it?" Shin Woo asked, annoyed. "Because I'm your bandmate and it's your responsibility? Or because I'm your so called benefactor and you owe me?"

He clenched his fist. "Those aren't good enough reasons. You're always finding excuses for the things others don't want you to do-"

"Because I love you."

"…What?"

"I said I want to protect you because I love you." Tae Kyung said truthfully. He raised an eyebrow, his sarcastic nature returning as he gazed at the shocked Shin Woo with his dark eyes. "That's a good enough _reason_ right?"

Shin Woo stared. "You're joking."

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" Tae Kyung asked in irritation, unable to help feeling hurt. "Do you think I'm the type to say such a serious thing if it's not the truth?"

"But…but…" Shin Woo couldn't help but stutter. He took an unconscious step back, staring at Tae Kyung with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You love Mi Nyu. I love Mi Nyu. _Both_ of us love her!"

"No," Tae Kyung corrected bluntly, staring at Shin Woo seriously. "I don't love her anymore. I love you. "

He smirked wryly at the memory. "In fact, she was the one who helped me figure out my feelings for you."

"Your feelings towards me?" Shin Woo asked disbelievingly, unable to believe his ears. "I'm a man, Tae Kyung. We're both men!"

"Do you think I haven't noticed that after living with you for years?" Tae Kyung asked sarcastically. "I may have night blindness but I'm in no way blind."

"I don't care that you're a man. I wouldn't care even if you were an alien or robot either." Tae Kyung raised his gaze to meet Shin Woo's incredulous one. "All I care about is that you're you."

"But Mi Nyu…"

"Let her go." Tae Kyung said, his dark eyes serious as they met the guitarist's conflicted eyes. He raised a hand to cup Shin Woo's cheek gently. "You have me now."

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Shin Woo."

Shin Woo stared, unable to react as Tae Kyung moved towards him, capturing his lips in a light, soft kiss.

The kiss wasn't like the one Tae Kyung had forced on him with the reason that he 'had to confirm further'. It was soft and sweet. Tae Kyung's hand moved to the back of his neck as he brought himself closer to Shin Woo, kissing him with a gentleness Shin Woo didn't know his cold bandmate could possess.

And without words, it told Shin Woo that Tae Kyung had spoken nothing but the truth.

_(Episode End)_


	33. An Apology and Reply to Reviews

_Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated for quite a while, so I apologize to the people still interested in the continuation of this story. It's just that life really gets in the way sometimes, you know?_

_Anyway, sorry for disappointing you again, but as you can see, this isn't an update. But, I should be able to update by the end of this week; whether it's Friday, Saturday or even Sunday, so I hope you guys can look forward to the new chapter :), even if it may not be much. I think my writing skills have waned somewhat, sigh._

_Besides that, thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting for an update. I do appreciate your interest in my story, thus I decided on this author's note to inform you guys that no, I haven't given up on this story yet, even with my declining interest in it. And of course, another thank you to the people whom reviewed the latest chapters too. I have a bit of free time, for once, so I shall use it to reply to your reviews now :)_

_**To ixamxeverywhere:** _Thank you for your reviews :) I'm glad you find Shin Woo and Tae Kyung cute together, instead of feeling it is weird. And yeah, it is nice for Shin Woo to be able to be himself, yay :)

Mmm, good observation but He Yi already knew he liked Shin Woo or at least cared about him after she found our Joo Eun's identity at the hospital, remember? Haha, I myself am not sure if she has truly given up on Tae Kyung - I think she would be more angry when she thinks he likes Shin Woo.

:) That's nice to hear. As you can see form my above words, the next chapter should be up by the end of this week :)

_**To bookfreak1: **_As usual, my reply to your review is long so I'm sending it to you via message/email, since I can :) Thanks for the awesome review :)

_**To rocks75: **_It's nice to know that you think my story is nice :) Thanks! And haha, this story hasn't ended...yet.

_**To moonica: **_Hello :) Thank you, I am touched by your words; I'm glad that I have been able to make your first fanfic reading experience a pleasant and satisfying one :) I love the characters from You're Beautiful so I did put in great effort to keep them in character.

Yes, that is understandeable. I remember the surprise and even strangeness I felt at first encountering slash in fanfiction too. But I would like to assure you, despite it being a slash pairing, I did try my best to keep Shin Woo and Tae Kyung as in character as possible, for I do not like it either when other writers write male characters out of character when planning to put them in a romantic relationship together. I feel it does not do justice to their characters- if their affection for each other is true, they will still be themselves.

Hmmm. Well I wrote that a loooong time ago, but I can say part of the reason Tae Kyung kissed Shin Woo was to annoy him. He had already subconsciously planned on using Shin Woo to get rid of He Yi, knowing it would annoy and even irritate him that he is being used by Tae Kyung to put the Devil Fairy out of the picture and allow Mi Nam and Tae Kyung to be together, which would be totally sad and unfair for Shin Woo. Basically, Tae Kyung is making use of his love rival for his own personal agenda, and feeling vengeful, the prospect of kissing another man (though the female disguise might have helped) was bearable enough to make him suffer, out of jealousy for Mi Nam's attention and concern. As for the picture, Tae Kyung and Shin Woo were running away - neither of them would have been able to stop the picture from being taken, if you know what I mean. Maybe it would make more sense if you compare it with Mi Nam running away with Tae Kyung the first time he saw her as a girl, in He Yi's clothes, which Reporter Kim took a photo of.

Yeah, that's true. I apologize; I don't own a credit card so I wasn't aware of that particular fact. However, there may be one way you can pass it off; since He Yi is on a mass shopping spree, she would just take Shin Woo's credit card and use it, right? She wouldn't actually look at it. He Yi's rich, so she must use her own credit cards everytime she's out shopping to purchase her goods. She's used to using credit cards, whether it's her own or others, as she believes it is her right to spend as much as she wants as Korea's Fairy - she wouldn't actually look at the tool she uses so often before using it. At least that's how I picture it; I could write a missing scene with Shin Woo realizing his mistake too late and is relieved when He Yi is oblivious but I think the chapter is already long enough as it is. Or change it to TK's credit card which he could have lent SW to use with HY.

Hmmm. Well, if Shin Woo was admitted as his true identity; it would have been quite big news eventually - 'Kang Shin Woo in the hospital with Bullet Wound'? He Yi would eventually find out - it is too much of a coincidence for her to have Joo Eun ambushed and Shin Woo showing up in the hospital the next day. Of course, people now also know Joo Eun is in the hospital; but Tae Kyung told them the truth, which is to A.N. JELL's advantage. Mi Nam didn't want to go to the hospital in the drama as herself because she was afraid she would be found out - she didn't bring a disguise with her at all. And if they did a check-up on her they might find out she's a girl.

True, that. But I ended with Tae Kyung saying thank you - you can imagine after that he went to change as the doctor said, and maybe helped Shin Woo change too? But since SW has to go to the Emergency Room (if I remember correctly) wouldn't it be less important to change his attire? I mean, if a person is heavily injured, the doctors would pay more attention and would want to treat the wound first to prevent further blood loss of infection, right?

I know :) I was glad to read your review - to see that you were actually curious about the story, so please do not feel bad or anything. I too don't like too dramatic moments, but I wrote this story as I imagined it could happen in the drama; with the scenes in my mind's eye and everything, and well, this is just the way it went I guess. Of course there was quite a bit of planning beforehand like you've noticed, but along with that, I just let it flow like how I imagine the drama would. That's one reason why I name the chapters parts of Alternate Episodes.

Hmm well I hope I'm not being too bold but does that mean you're engaged with the story? I mean, when I feel for characters, I tend to feel emotions at the situations they have been put it; whether it's gladness, disgust, apprehension, etc. Like sometimes when a character does something stupid you just feel annoyed or a little frustrated. Or at least I do.

:) Thank you, for both your encouragement and the long review! Yes, and I apologize for that, though I would like to assure you that I didn't do it intentionally at all. I tried to make this fanfic as realistic and close to the drama as possible, and since no one was saying anything bad or pointing out any flaws, well, I thought it was more or less OK. Thanks for pointing out those loopholes for it shows you are thinking about my story, which is nice. I hope I have answered all your questions and sorry that this reply is so long - I wanted to send you via message/email but realized you didn't have an account for me to send my reply to.

_Once again, thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. See you on Friday/Saturday/Sunday! :)_


	34. Alternate Episode 17: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful

Warnings: Slash, possible OOCness.

_To_ _**A hooked reader:**_ _Thank you for your understanding and your patience_ :) _Thanks also for supporting me and my fanfic, and for taking the time to tell me so too. I'm glad you have enjoyed reading my story, and I'm grateful to have a reader like you :) I do hope you will enjoy the latest chapter._

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. As promised, here is the latest chapter :)_

* * *

Shin Woo could only stare forward in shock, his body frozen at the feeling of Tae Kyung's lips on his. His eyes widened as his confused mind caught up to the abrupt realization that Tae Kyung, another_ man_, was _kissing _him.

The brown haired man started to struggle. He raised his hands to shove Tae Kyung away from him. Unlike the other time, Tae Kyung did nothing to stop him, allowing himself to be pushed backwards. He quickly regained his balance, waiting as he stared at the frazzled guitarist.

There was silence between the two men for a moment, as Shin Woo panted, trying to catch his breath. He forced himself to calm down, raising his gaze to meet Tae Kyung's dark eyes.

"Don't do this."

"Even after I told you my feelings, you still act this way?" Tae Kyung growled as he took a step forward towards the apprehensive Shin Woo, unable to help feeling hurt again. "Do you dislike me that much?"

Shin Woo looked away. His form trembled. "You can't really be feeling that way."

"I…I don't love you, Tae Kyung." He confessed softly, not meeting the vocalist's eyes. "I care for you. I even like you, but as a friend, and not a lover."

Shin Woo gritted his teeth. "So please…don't feel this way towards me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Didn't I say I don't care if I get hurt?" Tae Kyung asked, causing Shin Woo to look at him in mild surprise. "But if you've forgotten I'll say it again."

"I don't care if I get hurt. I don't care if you don't love me. I don't even care if you reject me." He said simply. "I don't care if my love for you is unrequited."

"All I care about is that I love you, and that you know it." He said seriously, moving his gaze to meet Shin Woo's. "Like you do now."

Shin Woo stared at him for a while, before a grim smile crossed his lips. "Don't be a fool like me, Tae Kyung."

"Yeah, you said you were a fool, weren't you?" Tae Kyung asked, raising an eyebrow as the memory flashed in his mind. "You said you were a fool to want to see Go Mi Nam- Nyu."

"You didn't care if you would get hurt if you saw her," Tae Kyung reminded Shin Woo, locking his firm gaze with the guitarist's. "You didn't care that seeing her would remind you of your unrequited love for her. You didn't care if your heart was broken again."

"All you cared about then was seeing her and making sure _she_ was alright after your song to her." He pointed out.

"Shouldn't you understand then? I don't care what this love makes me," Tae Kyung raised his other eyebrow as he stared at the surprised Shin Woo with dark eyes. "I don't care if it makes me into a fool, gay, a freak or whatever. I wouldn't give a damn even if loving you was stupid."

"Tae Kyung…"

"I love you, Shin Woo. Even if you don't love me back, I still love you." Tae Kyung smirked wryly. "I couldn't stop loving you even when I wanted to."

"So let me protect you," he continued seriously, meeting his love's eyes. "It's what I want to do. And if you need a reason, it's because, for some reason I don't even know, I've fallen in love with you."

Shin Woo was silent, before he shook his head, murmuring softly. "I can't accept that."

I'll wait for you to accept it then." Tae Kyung said simply, unaffected.

Shin Woo raised an eyebrow. "Since when did Hwang Tae Kyung wait for anyone?" He questioned in a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

Tae Kyung smirked at Shin Woo's sarcastic remark. "Since I fell in love with you."

"Then you'll have to wait forever," Shin Woo said softly, but coldly. "I will never accept your love."

Shin Woo inhaled. He moved forward, brushing past Tae Kyung and speaking with a stable voice, "I'll go to see those reporters."

There was silence as he made his way to the door, before Tae Kyung's voice sounded, loud and strong, "I _will_ wait for you, Shin Woo."

Shin Woo paused his hand in mid-air. He breathed in, brown eyes conflicted, a contrast to the cruel words which left his lips. "You'll just be a fool in your so called love for me, Tae Kyung."

Before he could change his mind, the brunette reached forward to grab the door handle. He opened the door, making his way out of the dressing room, ignoring Tae Kyung's dark gaze on him.

* * *

Shin Woo closed the door behind him softly. He resisted the urge to lean against it and immerse himself in his muddled thoughts, instead pushing himself away from the object and striding down the corridor.

The guitarist walked in silence for a while towards his destination, unable to resist thinking over Tae Kyung's words.

"_I will wait for you, Shin Woo."_

Shin Woo felt his lips curving into a wry smirk. "I never thought I would see the day where Hwang Tae Kyung waited for someone."

"He should have waited for Mi Nyu," the guitarist muttered to himself, his brown eyes somber. "Not for me."

Shin Woo sighed. He pushed away the memory of Tae Kyung's words, continuing his lonely stride.

He felt a tinge of regret of having been so cold to Tae Kyung who had, as he had said, just saved his life. The attack had been extremely unexpected, and he would probably be in the hospital or worse off had Tae Kyung not taken the blow for him.

But Tae Kyung needed to know; he needed to know that he would never return the other man's feelings for him- partly because he wasn't gay or bisexual. But if he were honest to himself, Shin Woo knew it was because he could feel his heart clenching painfully in his chest whenever he thought of the girl he held such a true love for.

Shin Woo clenched his fist, a frown on his lips. He bit his lower lip, forcing back the painful memories. He wasn't in the most stable of minds right now and thinking of his unrequited love for Mi Nyu wouldn't help him at all.

"Ah, there he is!"

Shin Woo blinked. He looked up to where President Ahn was waving to him, surrounded by reporters. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he had reached his destination without realizing it.

At the sight of him, the reporters left President Ahn's side in a flash. Shin Woo resisted the urge to scowl as they crowded around him, bombarding with questions he really didn't need at the moment.

"Kang Shin Woo! How do you feel about the attack on you?"

"Is it really true that the one who attacked you was the serial killer!_?_"

"Why did Hwang Tae Kyung save you?_!_"

Shin Woo took a deep breath, resisting the urge to look away from the camera flashes.

"I feel surprised, and shocked." He said truthfully. "It was really unexpected; and neither I or my bandmates thought I would ever be attacked at one of our concerts."

"And yes, I am quite sure it is the serial killer who claimed he was after me." Shin Woo continued, his brown eyes emotionless. "As for why Hwang Tae Kyung saved me; it is probably because I am his bandmate and I getting seriously injured would be a problem for A.N. JELL."

"Is that so?" Reporter Kim asked slyly once he had managed to get past the other reporters. Shin Woo's eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice, and he turned, listening reluctantly as the nosy man spoke, "He saved you only for that reason?"

"That's right," Shin Woo replied stoically. He raised an eyebrow slightly, "There cannot be any other reason."

"Really? The fans seem to be saying something different though!" Reporter Kim smirked, turning his gaze to the back, making Shin Woo notice the screaming and shouting girls behind them.

"Ah look, that's Shin Woo Oppa!"

"Oh, I wonder how he feels after getting attacked!"

"Well, Tae Kyung Oppa saved him, didn't he?" Sayuri, the leader, pointed out loudly, grinning as she turned to the other girls. "I was so surprised when he pushed Shin Woo Oppa down!"

"Yeah, I thought they were going to kiss or something!" Her friend exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands. "How wonderful that would be!"

"That's right; Tae Kyung Oppa did say he, well, A.N. JELL, would protect him!"

"It would be like something out of one of the fanfictions!" The girl beside her jumped up and down, a huge smile across her face. "I would love it if they got together!"

"Ahh that would be lovely; our two favorite idols with each other!" Sayuri smiled dreamily. But then she frowned as she thought of something, "But Tae Kyung Oppa already has a girlfriend; he wouldn't cheat on her!"

"Ah, right. So does Shin Woo Oppa…" the fan girl frowned unhappily.

"Yeah…oh well we can always dream!" Sayuri declared, motivated. She grinned widely. "We should make a fanclub for Shin Woo Oppa and Tae Kyung Oppa, shouldn't we?_!_"

"Yes, we should! Yes we should!" The other fans agreed energetically, giggling.

Reporter Kim smiled. He turned to the surprised Shin Woo, raising an eyebrow. "So?"

Shin Woo stared at the sight, before shaking his head. He returned his attention to Reporter Kim. "My statement remains the same. Tae Kyung only saved me because I'm his bandmate. I am quite sure Jeremy or even Mi Nam would have done the same thing too, had they known I was going to be attacked."

"The fans merely have overactive imaginations," Shin Woo continued coolly, staring at Reporter Kim. "And as they pointed out, Tae Kyung and I already have our own girlfriends."

"Ah, that's right, how does your girlfriend feel about you being targeted by a serial killer, Kang Shin Woo?" A reporter managed to get in.

Shin Woo blinked. "She is worried about me of course," he said logically. "But I reassured her I would be alright."

"Then she is going to be shocked when she hears of you getting attacked, isn't she_?_!"

Shin Woo nodded. "She probably will be." He said calmly. He paused. "But I am just relieved she isn't the one targeted by the killer."

"Can we get an interview with your girlfriend, Kang Shin Woo_?_!" Reporter Kim asked excitedly. "She's Go Mi Nam's twin sister, isn't she_!_?"

Shin Woo shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Why not!_?_"

"She isn't anyone special; she's just a normal citizen, and she would be very nervous in front of you reporters." Shin Woo had to try to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

He inhaled. "If that is all, I would like to leave."

"What? But we have so many more questions to ask you!"

"Do you really not have any other view on the attack on you, Kang Shin Woo_?_!"

"Were you not afraid? Are you really unaffected by it?"

"How did you feel when Hwang Tae Kyung announced him and his bandmates would protect you_?_!"

"Are you sure we cannot meet your girlfriend, Kang Shin Woo?"

"It'll only be one interview; it can be an exclusive interview if you want!"

"Why is it that Hwang Tae Kyung can allow a press conference with his girlfriend but you won't let us meet yours?" Reporter Kim asked persistently. "Are you hiding something with her_?_!"

"You'll have to ask Tae Kyung on that." Shin Woo replied firmly. "I merely do not wish to put my girlfriend in the spotlight, where she will feel uncomfortable."

"But-"

The brown haired man ignored the intrusive reporter. He made to move forward, but was blocked by the gaggle of shouting reporters around him.

"Do let me through." Shin Woo said tersely, trying to keep his patience. He had to resist the urge to shove the annoying people roughly away.

President Ahn, who was nearby and accompanied by Jeremy and Mi Nam, started forward in assistance. "Ah, guys! You should let him go; he has already answered all pressing questions!"

"Yeah!" Jeremy agreed heartily, frowning. "Shin Woo hyung is already very tired!"

"He may just suffocate, you know." Mi Nam pointed out dryly.

"Let us ask just one more question; is A.N. JELL planning to do anything to protect you after Hwang Tae Kyung's announcement?_!_"

"We haven't decided on that yet." Shin Woo replied, his voice stoic. He tried to move forward again, but was stopped by Reporter Kim.

"Really? But Hwang Tae Kyung seemed quite serious in his announcement!" The persistent reporter pointed out with a sly smirk. "He said A.N. JELL would protect you!"

"And he also said he would make the killer regret it if he ever attacked you again, didn't he?" Reporter Kim said, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Why does he seem to suddenly care for you so much, Kang Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo stared at him. "I'm sure he was just upset that someone dared to disrupt A.N. JELL's concert." He replied in a deadpan manner.

He breathed in. "If you would excuse me, I will be leaving now."

The guitarist strode forward, pushing the reporters away from him none too gently. They started in surprise, before, to Shin Woo's annoyance, carried out a daring act of resisting against him, some of them even pushing him back to his previous position in the process.

Shin Woo gritted his teeth at the die-hard paparazzi. He wasn't at all in a good mood. He was tired, exhausted and weary. All he wanted to do was snap at them for them to let him get the hell through but knew he had to keep his composure for the sake of his and A.N. JELL's reputation.

"Please let me through." He tried again.

"Yeah, let Shin Woo hyung go!" Jeremy added, feeling annoyed with the reporters' stubbornness. He took a few steps forward to help his bandmate, but stopped in surprise as someone brushed against him and he turned his head to a sight he had not expected to see.

"He has already said to let him go, hasn't he?" A feminine voice Shin Woo had not heard for quite a while spoke.

Shin Woo blinked in surprise. He turned his gaze to where Korea's Fairy stood in front of Jeremy, regarding the reporters with a raised eyebrow.

"Yoo He Yi!"

"Yoo He Yi, what are you doing here_?_!"

"I came here to watch A.N. JELL's concert." He Yi replied simply with a smile. She moved her gaze to Shin Woo. "Though, I didn't expect it to end in such a surprising way."

He Yi smiled. She returned her stare to the surprised reporters. "Why don't you let Kang Shin Woo go?" She asked. "I'm sure he is already very tired from the startling event just now."

With those words, she moved forward gracefully, and the reporters parted for her, almost as if from habit. He Yi smiled as she stood in front of Shin Woo, looking up at him. "Aren't you, Kang Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo stared at her for a moment with furrowed eyebrows, before he nodded slowly. He Yi's smile seemed to widen at his agreement, and she turned to the reporters around her. "See?"

"Ah, is that so…" Reporter Kim was the first to speak after the moment of silence. Slowly, he backed away, smiling at He Yi. "If you say so, Yoo He Yi."

The other reporters looked at him, before they too withdrew, their eyes fixed on Korea's Fairy, not wanting to reject her request and displease the brown haired beauty.

He Yi smiled in satisfaction. She then made her way back to where a stunned Jeremy stood, looking back over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming, Kang Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo looked at her suspiciously. But he couldn't miss the chance of getting out of the reporters infested circle, and strode forward to where He Yi was standing with his bandmates.

"What are you planning?" He asked the actress bluntly.

He Yi merely smiled. She brushed her hair back, meeting his eyes. "Oh? Not even a 'thank you'? Is that what you say to someone who just rescued you from the paparazzi?"

"You didn't rescue me; I could have gotten out of there myself." Shin Woo retorted, annoyed.

"Ah, is that so?" He Yi said casually. She moved her gaze to the reporters, who were gazing at her in admiration from afar. "Do you want to try then? I could always ask them to come back…"

Shin Woo frowned. He inhaled, before saying tersely as he met He Yi's challenging eyes, "I appreciate your help, Yoo He Yi."

He Yi raised her left eyebrow, "A simple 'thank you' would have sounded much nicer, you know," she said nonchalantly, smirking, "Joo Eun was much more polite than this."

"She called me He Yi when I told her to, instead of saying my full name so formally," He Yi smirked tauntingly as she raised her gaze to the annoyed Shin Woo's. "She was a really nice and sweet _girl_."

"I am not Joo Eun." Shin Woo said simply as he stared down at her. He wanted to add something more, but had to put his words off as Jeremy joined the conversation.

"W-Why are you here, Yoo He Yi?" The blond asked suspiciously.

He Yi turned to smile at him. "Am I not allowed to be here?" She asked, blinking innocently. "I am A.N. JELL's fan."

"I didn't know Korea's Fairy was A.N. JELL's fan." Mi Nam raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

He Yi shifted her gaze, her smile almost faltering at the sight of the man who had ruined her plans. "Ah, you didn't?" She spoke casually. "Well that isn't surprising; you must have just arrived then!"

"Eh? What do you mean, Yoo He Yi?" President Ahn piped up hesitantly. "Mi Nam here has been with A.N. JELL for quite some time!"

He blinked when He Yi smiled brightly at him. "It's nothing, President Ahn. It was just a figure of speech."

"Ah, okay…"

"So you're A.N. JELL's fan; it must be because Hwang Tae Kyung is the leader of our band, right?" Mi Nam ignored He Yi's previous taunting statement, smirking, "You like Tae Kyung, but he doesn't like you back. So all you can be to him is a fan; a fan who stands out amongst others since you're Korea's Fairy, but still- a _mere_ _fan_."

He Yi narrowed her eyes at Mi Nam's statement, feeling frustrated and angry that with one glance, he had managed to see through her so easily.

She had thought that only Tae Kyung was capable of that, but as she looked at the real Go Mi Nam, she realized that she may have just found her match.

He Yi inhaled, before she let a smile spread across her face, meeting Mi Nam's eyes challengingly. "Please do not assume things that are not true, Mi Nam."

"Yes, I do like Tae Kyung Oppa; he was my boyfriend after all," He Yi pointed out, smiling, "But Tae Kyung Oppa is not the only one I like."

"I like the other members of A.N. JELL as well!" He Yi said, smiling shyly as she turned, running her gaze across Jeremy and Mi Nam. "The cheerful Jeremy, the _outstanding _Go Mi Nam."

"And of course, the cool Kang Shin Woo," He Yi's voice had turned sly as she turned to Shin Woo, reaching out to grab his arm and smiling demurely up at him. "I really like you, Shin Woo Oppa!"

There was a shocked silence as Jeremy stared at He Yi in disbelief. President Ahn and even Mi Nam blinked in surprise and Shin Woo just looked annoyed.

"Don't you like Tae Kyung, Yoo He Yi?"

"Ah, why does everyone say that?" He Yi looked away, frowning and resisting the urge to smirk. "I've stopped liking Tae Kyung Oppa; he doesn't like me back after all. He likes his _girlfriend_, doesn't he?"

He Yi raised her gaze to Shin Woo's annoyed brown eyes. "You're a gentleman, aren't you, Shin Woo Oppa?" She questioned innocently. "Any girl would want you."

"And though everyone calls me Korea's Fairy, really; I'm just a normal girl." He Yi looked up at Shin Woo, before averting her gaze in feigned shyness. "I would really like a caring boyfriend who would take care of me."

Shin Woo stared at her, wondering what she was planning, but He Yi just returned his stare with innocent brown eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend, Shin Woo Oppa?"

Shin Woo continued staring in confusion and disbelief. First Hwang Tae Kyung had forced him to be his girlfriend and now Yoo He Yi was asking him to be her boyfriend. Just what was happening in his life?

"Shin Woo Oppa?"

Shin Woo looked as He Yi blinked. Finally he sighed, staring at her in the eyes.

"I'll have to reject your offer, Yoo He Yi," he said formally, though there was a slight apologetic note in his voice at He Yi's disappointed expression. "According to the press, I already have a girlfriend."

"But she isn't actually your real girlfriend, is she? After all you refuse to talk about her!" He Yi pointed out unhappily. "She can remain your public girlfriend, and I'll be your real girlfriend!"

Shin Woo didn't resist the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Yoo He Yi, I have no feelings towards you."

"Yeah, so stop pestering Shin Woo hyung already!" Jeremy leapt forward, agitated, glowering at Korea's Fairy, who turned to look at him. "You…You Devil Fairy!"

To his surprise, He Yi's eyes filled with tears. She turned back to Shin Woo, sniffing, "Shin Woo Oppa, why is Jeremy being so mean? Doesn't he like me?"

"Stop pretending, no one here will believe your act," Mi Nam said the words Shin Woo wanted to say, his dark brown eyes narrowed. "We all know what you're really like."

He Yi glared at him. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but another person beat her to it.

"Why are you guys just standing there?"

He Yi and President Ahn and his band shifted their gazes in the direction of the familiar voice, where the previously missing leader of their band was striding towards them, a frown on his face.

Tae Kyung stopped beside Shin Woo. He raised an eyebrow at He Yi, who was holding onto his bandmate's arm. "What are you doing here, Devil Fairy?" He said his next sentence maliciously. "I thought you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Ah, Hwang Tae Kyung!" He Yi said in mock surprise. She turned her gaze away from him and to Shin Woo, a shy smile on her face. "Well, I came to visit my new boyfriend of course!"

"_Your new boyfriend?"_

"Ah, don't you know? My new boyfriend is Shin Woo Oppa!" He Yi told Tae Kyung, a smug smirk on her lips. She clutched tighter onto Shin Woo's arm, smiling up at him. "Aren't you, Shin Woo Oppa?"

"What?" Tae Kyung asked, staring disbelievingly at the new couple. "Is that true Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo scowled. "She's lying, Tae Kyung." He said, annoyed. "I did not agree to be her boyfriend."

"Eh? But Shin Woo Oppa!" He Yi protested.

Tae Kyung blinked, before he recovered. "Is that so?" He said sarcastically, inwardly cursing himself for getting tricked so easily by the Devil Fairy, even for a moment. He had to keep his guard up around her.

The dark haired man turned to his former girlfriend. "Did you hear that? Shin Woo didn't agree to be your boyfriend," he spoke scathingly, glaring at Korea's Fairy. He raised a mocking eyebrow at her, saying slowly, "So let go of him before I _make_ you."

To his annoyance, He Yi just smiled. She stared challengingly at him, moving her hand on Shin Woo's arm to his hand, clasping it in her own.

"What, do you want Shin Woo Oppa as your boyfriend too, Hwang Tae Kyung?" She spoke tauntingly, meeting Tae Kyung's irritated eyes. "It's too bad then, isn't it? You're another man so he wouldn't want to be with you."

"He would rather be with a woman like _me_."

"He wouldn't want to be with a woman who has already tricked him." Tae Kyung retorted fiercely. "And threatened his _life_."

"I would rather not be with either of you," Shin Woo spoke tersely, contradicting He Yi's statement harshly, feeling suddenly weary; next thing he knew, Jeremy and Mi Nam would be fighting over him- Jeremy had gotten mad when he seemed to have bought juice for Mi Nam after all. Or, with his luck, Manager Ma and Tae Kyung would be quarrelling over his female disguise, Joo Eun.

The guitarist turned to the brown haired girl, the last thought only making him more annoyed. "Let go of my hand…He Yi."

He Yi blinked. But then she smiled, and to Shin Woo's relief, released his hand.

The actress grinned brightly up at her claimed idol. "Shin Woo Oppa called me by my first name! That makes me so happy!"

He Yi smiled at Shin Woo's slightly surprised expression; meeting his apprehensive brown eyes. "I won't give up, Shin Woo Oppa."

Shin Woo just stared. He Yi's smile widened. Resisting the urge to smirk, she turned, making her way away from Shin Woo and to where President Ahn stood.

"I watched A.N. JELL's concert just now, President Ahn." He Yi spoke casually, smiling. "It was brilliant as usual!"

"A-Ah, yes…our boys are indeed very talented!" President Ahn agreed, nodding and smiling hesitantly.

"Of course, especially Shin Woo Oppa!" He Yi said, smirking slyly. "I was really amazed and impressed by his flawless guitar playing and his rap in the last song!"

"Eh? Oh yeah…" President Ahn stared at He Yi. Was it his imagination, or did she look like she was hiding something? "Shin Woo…is indeed a true professional with the guitar."

"Of course he is! And I heard he's good at other things at well!" He Yi smiled, her brown hair brushing against the side of her face as she turned to look at Shin Woo, who had Jeremy and Tae Kyung standing on either side of him. "He's the perfect man, isn't he?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess…"

He Yi's smile widened. Her eyes glinted. "Then, I'll be leaving now, President Ahn!" She announced cheerfully.

Korea's Fairy then turned to face three of the members of the most popular boyband in Korea, calling out as she clapped her hands together. "You guys did a good job! I was very impressed, A.N. JELL!"

Tae Kyung scowled, Jeremy frowned, and Shin Woo just stared at her with his stoic gaze. He Yi smirked in amusement, turning around and making her way past President Ahn.

"You did a good job too with your act, Yoo He Yi." A familiar cocky voice said casually, the owner sounding like he was smirking. "A fabulous one actually- _I_ was almost fooled."

"Ah…is that so?" He Yi asked innocently as she turned to look at the smirking Mi Nam. Her lips curled into a vicious smile. "Your twin sister did a good job too on _her_ act, didn't she?"

Mi Nam's eyes widened in surprise and He Yi smirked at her new rival being caught off guard. "I met her just now, you know. She came to watch A.N. JELL"s concert, didn't she?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Eh? I didn't say anything to her; she was the one who recognized me," He Yi denied, blinking. "I didn't notice her at first."

Mi Nam growled. He Yi smiled as she raised her gaze to Mi Nam's, malicious intent in her eyes. "Do you want to know something, Go Mi Nam?"

"What?"

"Your twin sister was in love with Hwang Tae Kyung," He Yi said bluntly, relishing in the surprise in Mi Nam's eyes. She smiled. "And probably still is."

"That can't be true."

"Of course it is, you can even ask Tae Kyung himself," He Yi raised an eyebrow at the other brunette. "He'll confirm what I'm saying is the truth."

Mi Nam stared at her with furrowed eyebrows and disbelieving eyes, "I thought Mi Nyu liked Shin Woo, or even Jeremy."

"Oh; is that her name? Go Mi Nyu?" He Yi blinked.

"But Go Mi Nyu doesn't like Shin Woo or Jeremy you know, in fact, I would say they both like her," He Yi spoke nonchalantly, averting her gaze. "Why else would they have agreed to keep her identity as a girl secret?"

"And of course, as you know, Kang Shin Woo cross-dressed as Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend to trick me," He Yi said, a frown beginning to form on her lips. She turned her gaze to Mi Nam. "Why would a man like him do that if it wasn't for the sake of the girl he loves?"

Mi Nam's eyes widened in harsh realization and He Yi smiled. She moved past the still man, speaking simply, "You can choose to believe me or not, Go Mi Nam; but in the end, it doesn't change the fact that what I've just told you is the truth."

"Go Mi Nyu likes Hwang Tae Kyung; though I doubt he likes a nobody like her back."

"My sister is _not_ a nobody." Mi Nam snarled, clenching his fist.

"Compared to me, Korea's Fairy, and even Tae Kyung Oppa's _girlfriend_, she isn't worth much." He Yi informed him cruelly. "She is nothing compared to A.N. JELL; I don't know why they ever paid attention to her in the first place."

Mi Nam glared hatefully at her, his fist trembling. "Don't make me _ruin_ your pretty face, you _bitch_."

He Yi blinked, surprised at Mi Nam's language. "Oh? It seems that you're not quite the gentleman, Go Mi Nam."

"Shin Woo Oppa is a much nicer man than you, you know," He Yi smiled slyly. "He would never threaten to hit me."

"Shin Woo is too kind for his own good." Mi Nam spoke tersely, his dark brown eyes narrowed in anger. "I, on the other hand, will not be so gracious to a horrible and shameless woman like _you_."

The brown haired man gave the surprised He Yi one last glare before he strode past her and to where his bandmates and Boss were.

"Are you alright, Shin Woo hyung?" Jeremy was asking anxiously, looking all around Shin Woo for any sight of injuries. "She didn't injure your arm or hurt your hand or anything, did she?"

"I'm fine, Jeremy." Shin Woo replied reassuringly.

President Ahn looked behind him. "Ah Shin Woo, why was Yoo He Yi here?" President Ahn questioned anxiously when he realized He Yi was gone. "Did you know she was going to come?"

"No I didn't. Shin Woo said simply.

"None of us knew she was watching our concert." Tae Kyung pointed out, frowning. "We didn't know she had such an _interest_ in Shin Woo either."

"I didn't expect her to say she liked me," Shin Woo's eyebrows furrowed. "I hold no feelings towards her."

"She was probably acting," Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. "She wanted to create trouble for us again."

"That could be true, but there aren't any reporters around. They seem to have left." President Ahn informed them observantly, looking all around him. "Why would she have had to put up an act around you guys; if it's not for the press?"

"I'm not sure about that." Shin Woo confessed. "But maybe…"

"Maybe?"

Shin Woo paused as President Ahn stared at him curiously, before shaking his head. "It's nothing; it's just a theory I'm still not entirely sure of."

"Oh, alright then…" President Ahn nodded. He then smiled genially.

"Well, since the concert's over and Shin Woo has already answered the reporters' questions, you guys should return to the mansion, shouldn't you?"

* * *

Shin Woo and Tae Kyung were seated next to each other in the A.N. JELL van, on the way home. The latter had his head turned to the side, contemplating, and the former glanced at him before turning his gaze to the back, where Jeremy and Mi Nam were.

His two bandmates, were, surprisingly, asleep. Shin Woo had half thought Jeremy's reserve of energy would never run out, and Mi Nam didn't seem the type to fall asleep in a moving vehicle.

The brown haired man found himself smiling in amusement at the sight- it seemed that Jeremy and Mi Nam were so tired that they had fallen asleep without noticing that their heads were resting against each other's. Jeremy was snoring quite loudly, while Mi Nam was unexpectedly quiet in his sleep.

Shin Woo smiled to see his two bandmates not arguing for once. He stared for a moment longer before returning his gaze back to the front.

"Shin Woo."

Shin Woo blinked, turning to look at Tae Kyung questioningly, who continued, "What was that theory you had?"

Shin Woo frowned slightly. He shifted his gaze to President Ahn who was seated in the seat in front of Tae Kyung, saying casually, "It's nothing; like I said, it's merely a theory."

"I see." Tae Kyung said, having been reminded of their Boss's presence.

The two men were silent after that. Shin Woo glanced at Tae Kyung, who didn't seem to be looking at him.

It was almost like normal times; him and Tae Kyung ignoring each other despite sitting next to each other in the A.N. JELL van. Tae Kyung seemed to have returned to his previous silent self, and Shin Woo could almost believe nothing had happened to change things between them at all.

But he knew that wasn't reality. The reality between him and Tae Kyung now was that the other man had confessed his love for him, and had even said he was willing to wait for him to accept his love.

Shin Woo sighed. He turned his gaze to the window, looking outside at the passing scenery blankly. He didn't know why Tae Kyung loved him. He hadn't even contemplated the notion of Tae Kyung being gay or even bisexual before.

He had begun to see Tae Kyung as a friend, and had thought the other man saw him the same way when he had helped the vocalist remake his mother's song. But it seemed that that was not the case.

Resisting the urge to sigh again, Shin Woo continued staring out the window, focusing on calming down his mind.


	35. Alternate Episode 17: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful

Warnings: Slash, possible OOCness.

Author's Note: I know it's been like forever like I last updated. To tell the truth I wasn't planning on continuing. Something happened in my life which was somewhat related to You're Beautiful (no romance) and it made me not want to write about it anymore.

Yeah, it's kind of lame. But I've read a few fics recently, some of which had not been updated for years. I felt frustrated and disappointed, and then I thought of this fic which I left...

This chapter is one I wrote before I decided to give up on this fic. I decided to just post it 'cause you guys deserve this at least...deserve_ something_ to read after waiting for so long. To tell the truth, it's unikely I will continue this fic, depends on what life throws at me. We'll have to see.

So yeah. Still I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, even if I may not be updating anymore. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapters of this story.

* * *

The A.N. JELL van stopped at the gate near the veranda of the A.N. JELL mansion. Sliding open the door from the inside, Shin Woo alighted smoothly from the vehicle.

Remembering that his bandmates were still asleep inside, he made his way to the other door of the van, pushing it aside. Shin Woo stepped up, peering into the vehicle, a smile of amusement on his face.

"Hey Mi Nam, wake up." He shook the keyboardist, who was nearer to him, gently. "We've returned."

"Ahhhh…not so early, sister…" Mi Nam muttered, causing Shin Woo to blink in surprise. "Give me 10 more minutes…"

"_Sister? He must be talking about Mi Nyu." _Shin Woo reasoned to himself. He shook Mi Nam again. When the brunette didn't budge, he sighed inwardly, before leaning over to try his luck at waking Jeremy up.

"Jeremy, wake up Jeremy," Shin Woo spoke firmly as he shook his friend's shoulder. "We're back at the A.N. JELL mansion."

Jeremy stirred. He stretched his arms, murmuring happily, "Mmm…Mi Nyu…"

Unfortunately, one of his arms hit Mi Nam on the head, missing Shin Woo who dodged swiftly. His bandmate let out a sound of discomfort and Shin Woo retreated, sensing what was about to happen next.

He watched as Mi Nam opened his eyes. He blinked, as he felt something hard next to his own head.

Mi Nam turned his gaze to the right curiously. His eyes widened at the sight of Jeremy sleeping and snoring next to him, and he yelped in surprise, jerking away from the blond.

"What the hell?"

Jeremy fell to the side, his head hitting the hard leather seat, causing him to groan. He blinked open his eyes blearily, sitting up, "Eh…?"

He yawned, "What is it, so early in the morning, Shin Woo hyung?"

"You dumb blond! How dare you rest your big head on mine?" Mi Nam spluttered angrily.

Jeremy blinked. He turned his gaze to the side to the fuming Mi Nam. "Eh? Go Mi Nam?"

"You guys fell asleep with your heads resting against each other." Shin Woo added for the dazed Jeremy's benefit. "Mi Nam just woke up when you accidentally hit him."

"Ah, is that so?" Jeremy said nonchalantly. He frowned in disappointment. "But I thought I was sleeping next to Mi Nyu…"

"…What was that?"

"I said I thought I was sleeping next to Mi Nyu; but I guess I was only dreaming…" Jeremy mumbled sadly.

"_You shouldn't have said that Jeremy." _Shin Woo thought wearily as Mi Nam's eyes narrowed.

"You dreamt of my sister again?"

"Relax Mi Nam, it was only a dream." Shin Woo tried to calm the agitated brunette down.

"Yeah!" Jeremy agreed, nodding. He scowled slightly. "Geez, you don't allow me to see her, and you don't allow me to dream of her? Be fair, Go Mi Nam!"

"It's only a dream anyway, it's not like I'll see her in person." Jeremy pointed out, a depressed frown on his face.

He looked up at Mi Nam. "Unless…you would give me a chance to see her?" The blond asked hopefully. "You know where she is, right?"

"No way." Mi Nam replied immediately, feeling protective over his sister as he remembered He Yi's words.

"Oh…" Jeremy deflated. He sighed. "You're as mean as ever…"

He then yawned, stretching his arms and almost hitting the annoyed Mi Nam again in the process. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to my room to sleep."

Shin Woo watched as Jeremy slid open the door of the van on his side, getting down from the vehicle. He turned and smiled at his bandmate. "Goodnight, Shin Woo hyung."

"Goodnight, Jeremy." Shin Woo replied, smiling. His lips quirked in amusement. "I suppose Mi Nam doesn't deserve a good night?"

"Nah, he deserves a bad night." Jeremy said, pouting petulantly. He glowered at Mi Nam, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. "Bad night, Go Mi Nam."

"_Horrible_ night, Jeremy." Mi Nam replied scathingly.

Jeremy ignored him. He closed the door of the van, going around the vehicle to make his way to the veranda of the A.N. JELL mansion, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Ah, I'm so tired…."

Shin Woo watched his bandmate and friend, a smile on his lips. He then moved back, standing slightly away so that Mi Nam could get down.

The brunette descended from the van, sliding the door back with a loud bang. Shin Woo stared curiously as Mi Nam turned to him, a familiar smirk on his features.

"Shin Woo hyung, were you in love with anyone before Tae Kyung?"

"I am not in love with Tae Kyung." Shin Woo replied, frowning in annoyance.

"I see." Mi Nam said. He inhaled, his voice turning serious. "Then, are you in love with my sister?"

Shin Woo's eyes widened at the unexpected question. "What?"

Mi Nam narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you love Mi Nyu, Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo stared. How did Mi Nam know? Did Mi Nyu tell him of his affections for her? But if that were the case, he would have known for quite a while, which he hadn't seemed to. Mi Nam wasn't a secretive person; he didn't seem the type to pretend he didn't know about something when he did.

"I…" the guitarist hesitated at Mi Nam's serious expression. He looked away from Mi Nam's piercing brown eyes.

"You?"

"I confessed to her," Shin Woo finally said. He sighed at the memory, turning back to look at Mi Nam. "But she rejected me."

"She told me she loved someone else."

"Is that person Tae Kyung?"

Shin Woo blinked in surprise at Mi Nam's blunt statement. "How did you know?"

"Yoo He Yi told me everything." Mi Nam said shortly. "Though I wasn't quite sure if she was telling the truth."

Shin Woo was silent. Mi Nam stared at him, before saying, "Are you still in love with Mi Nyu?"

Shin Woo looked at his bandmate. "I can't let her go yet." He confessed after a moment of silence.

"You'll have to let her go," Mi Nam pointed out wryly. "You can't hold on to her forever."

"I know that." Was the soft reply.

Mi Nam regarded Shin Woo seriously for a while in silence, before he turned, calling out casually, "I'm tired, so I'm going to go and sleep. Goodnight."

Mi Nam made his way to the veranda, leaving Shin Woo staring after him somberly as he stood alone by the A.N. JELL van.

* * *

He couldn't sleep again.

Scowling, Tae Kyung made an annoyed noise, turning onto his back. He contemplated going to his desk to sort out his emotions, but decided it wasn't necessary. For this time, he was no longer confused; he was merely uncertain.

Tae Kyung had never thought he would ever feel uncertain about anything, but he was. He had been so firm and confident when he had finally confessed to Shin Woo- even when the other man had said he would never accept his love, he had pushed Shin Woo's rejection away and told the guitarist, against his own pride, that he would wait for him.

But when Shin Woo had left him with cruel words, it was then that the vocalist had begun to feel the first vestiges of doubt. The lack of the brunette's presence made him feel strangely empty and as he thought about Shin Woo's words, he wanted to chase after the guitarist and counter them, but resisted the temptation as he knew Shin Woo needed to be alone to think.

Tae Kyung frowned as he thought of the aftermath. Seeing Shin Woo with He Yi had surprised him, but he had been truly taken aback when He Yi had claimed Shin Woo was her new boyfriend; and relieved when Shin Woo had contradicted her claim in annoyance.

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes. Because of Shin Woo he had been tricked so easily by the Devil Fairy. Because he now loved Shin Woo doubt had invaded his controlled mind once again when He Yi had told him scathingly that Shin Woo wouldn't love another man like him.

And Shin Woo had said he had a theory on He Yi's behavior. What was it? Tae Kyung's eyebrows furrowed. Was it related to his and He Yi's relationship? Perhaps it could be because He Yi was planning on revenge on him and by making Shin Woo her boyfriend, she could take him to somewhere dangerous again?

But then again, Shin Woo was intelligent and sharp; he wouldn't fall into the same trap twice…

Tae Kyung sighed, frowning in annoyance. "Just like with Go Mi Nyu, my life has been twisted into taking care of Kang Shin Woo." He said to himself sarcastically. "Because the Devil Fairy has materialized once again and because I said I would protect him, I have to keep an eye on what she's planning so that he doesn't get hurt again."

The situation was frustrating, but Tae Kyung knew it was better than the other option. Every time he thought of Shin Woo's broken visage after the incident, he could feel real pain in his heart. Imagining what would happen to Shin Woo if the serial killer managed to get hold of him had him gritting his teeth in anger, contrasting the worry in his heart.

Tae Kyung scoffed. "He's hurting me and making me care about him even without doing anything," he scowled, real annoyance in his voice. "He's even more cunning and skillful than Go Mi Nyu!"

"What right does he have to make _me_ feel this way, when _he_ feels nothing at all?"

Tae Kyung glared up at the ceiling as if it could give him the answer. But it remained blank and white, and he scowled, turning over to the left side.

Since he had confessed to Shin Woo and gotten rejected, was this the end then? Tae Kyung knew he had told Shin Woo truthfully he would wait for him to accept his love, but he was also a realist; he knew if Shin Woo didn't return his love now, he probably never would…

Tae Kyung blinked, interrupted from his musing as the door to his bedroom opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Go Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam raised an eyebrow. He stepped into Tae Kyung's room, closing the door and climbing up the stairs to his bed. "Did you think I was Go Mi Nyu?"

"No I didn't," Tae Kyung said, annoyed. "She left the mansion long ago."

"She did, didn't she?" Mi Nam said casually, regarding Tae Kyung with his raised eyebrow. "Did you miss her when she left, then?"

"I don't miss people." Tae Kyung said simply, and Mi Nam couldn't tell if he was telling the truth. He raised an eyebrow of his own at his bandmate. "What are you doing here, Go Mi Nam? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm here to confirm something that Yoo He Yi told me." Mi Nam replied, staring at Tae Kyung with serious dark brown eyes.

"What?"

"I seriously thought you liked Shin Woo," Mi Nam continued, ignoring Tae Kyung's disbelief. He narrowed his eyes. "But you don't, do you? You don't like Shin Woo; you like my sister."

"What are you talking about, Go Mi Nam?" Tae Kyung asked in annoyance, in an attempt to divert the brunette's focus.

"Yoo He Yi told me Mi Nyu was in love with you, and most likely still is," Mi Nam clarified further, "And I think that's the one thing she said that I can believe."

"I always thought the reason why Mi Nyu didn't want to return to visit you guys was because she had left someone important behind without even saying goodbye, and she thought she didn't have the right to face him again," Mi Nam said casually, his hands in his pockets; though his gaze was trained on Tae Kyung. "And since she spoke about Shin Woo with such care and concern, and asked _me_ to help her look after him, I thought that person was him."

"Is that why you claimed Shin Woo and I liked each other?" Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes. "You wanted to push him away from Go Mi Nyu, didn't you?"

Mi Nam shrugged. "Yes and no; after that conversation, that became my intent; I wanted him to forget about Mi Nyu so she could get over him. But, Mi Nyu only told me to help her take care of Shin Woo when I went to visit her to tell her to see that important person," he elaborated smoothly. "Though, she did talk about Shin Woo before that, and I suspected she liked him; along with Jeremy. She didn't talk about _you_ much."

"She probably didn't want you to be aware of her feelings for me." Tae Kyung, who had moved to sit on the side of the bed, pointed out dryly.

"And _your_ feelings for her," Mi Nam countered, smirking wryly. He raised his right eyebrow. "You like her too, don't you? You two like each other; which is why Yoo He Yi hates Mi Nyu." He inhaled, narrowing his brown eyes. "I didn't fully understand why my sister wanted to meet you alone when we bumped into you in the hotel, but I understand now."

"She met you to discuss the current status of your relationship, since _you _were the important person she left behind. You two are in a secret relationship, aren't you?" Mi Nam demanded. He gritted his teeth. "You're in a relationship with my sister, and you didn't want to let me _know_."

Tae Kyung stared as Mi Nam glared at him. Had this situation occurred in a different universe, where things had not happened the way they had because of his idea to get rid of Yoo He Yi, Mi Nam's deduction probably would have been entirely right.

But they were already stuck in the current reality, one where the past could not be changed. Tae Kyung frowned. It was a reality where he had discovered his newfound love for Shin Woo, his former love rival, confessed to him and gotten rejected, where Shin Woo himself had been rejected by Mi Nyu, and Mi Nyu had figured out his feelings for Shin Woo, because of her love for him, even before he did.

It was a reality he would have preferred greatly not to be in, but this time, the choice wasn't his. The situation had come about because of his decision, _his _own choice which had forced Shin Woo to become his fake girlfriend, a decision which had led him, Shin Woo, Mi Nyu and even Jeremy down a path full of unexpected twists and turns, a path which none of them could predict the ending of.

It was a path in which there was no turning back.

"You are right in saying Go Mi Nyu likes me; she considers me her brightest star," Tae Kyung found himself saying to Mi Nam, his gaze fixed seriously on the other vocalist. "But you are wrong in assuming we are in a relationship."

"Go Mi Nyu may like me, but I don't like her back."

Mi Nam stared in surprise, before he regained his composure at the serious expression on Tae Kyung's face. "You don't like her back? Did you tell her that then?" He asked, his eyebrow automatically raising as his voice turned cynical, "Or are you going to let her continue in her unrequited love for you?"

"It seems that your protectiveness towards your sister is fogging up your mind," Tae Kyung drawled, smirking, "Have you forgotten what I told you?"

"What did you say-"

"Don't you remember what we talked about when Shin Woo left to go swimming with Jeremy?" Tae Kyung asked in annoyance. "You told me your sister cares about him a lot, and I told you that I knew because _she_ was the one who told me that."

"According to Go Mi Nyu, even though she doesn't love him, Shin Woo is very precious to her," Tae Kyung smirked as Mi Nam's eyes widened. "And if you remember, I told you that she said to me she would never forgive me if I ever hurt him."

"I thought she said that because she was in love with Shin Woo." Mi Nam said, frowning deeply. "And she warned you to not hurt him because she loved and cared about him-"

Suddenly the brunette blinked, stopping short at a realization. "Wait…"

"Why would she say to me she would never forgive me if I hurt Shin Woo without a reason?" Tae Kyung continued Mi Nam's train of thought, a tinge of annoyance and sarcasm in his voice. "Why would she say such a surprising thing to _me_, if not for the reason she is sure of my feelings for him?"

"So you're saying…she _knows?"_

"You were right on one point; when we met alone at the hotel, I did force her to tell me her true feelings for me," Tae Kyung said honestly, meeting Mi Nam's eyes. He inhaled. "She hugged me and told me she liked me; but she also said I didn't like her back."

"Even when I told her I liked her too, she told me to not lie to her," Tae Kyung said simply, though with a softness in his voice he couldn't help but exhibit as he remembered Mi Nyu and her words. "And then she told me to take care of Shin Woo for her because he's very precious to her."

Mi Nam stared at Tae Kyung, whose gaze didn't leave his. Thoughts whirled around his confused mind as he thought over Tae Kyung's and Mi Nyu's words.

"So you're saying…_Mi Nyu_ helped you realize your feelings for Shin Woo?" Mi Nam asked disbelievingly once he had gotten his voice back.

Tae Kyung nodded. "Yeah."

"And, she _knew _her love for you was unrequited?"

"Probably."

"Then, is she still in love with you?"

"You'll have to ask her on that, won't you?" Tae Kyung said sarcastically.

Mi Nam stared. Finally he said, "I don't know whether to be glad you don't return her love so she doesn't have to be with a proud and uncaring guy like you for the rest of her life, or sad and angry because _you_ no longer love her back and she has to suffer in her unrequited love for you."

"She made Shin Woo suffer in _his_ unrequited love for her." Tae Kyung said crossly without thinking. "Because she was so dense and oblivious."

Mi Nam blinked. Then he smirked at the annoyed expression on Tae Kyung's features. " Since you seem to have liked Mi Nyu in the past, you and Shin Woo were love rivals for her love, weren't you?" He asked in amusement. "In the hospital when I implied a relationship between you two and he said he and you were already rivals for a girl's affections; that girl was Mi Nyu, wasn't it?"

"How ironic that you seem to be holding some resentment against Mi Nyu, your former love, because she made your past _love rival _suffer, huh Tae Kyung?"

"How ironic that _you_ are amused when your precious sister is, as you said, suffering in her unrequited love for me." Tae Kyung retorted, smirking in bemusement.

Mi Nam scoffed. He raised his left eyebrow at the smug Tae Kyung. "That's _your_ fault, you know."

"Shin Woo is at fault too." Tae Kyung pointed out, smirking.

"No he isn't- the only possible reason why it could be his fault would be because of his mere existence," Mi Nam said dryly. He smirked challengingly. "But it's _you_ who chose to fall in love with him; I didn't see _him_ doing anything to gain your love."

"The way I see it, Shin Woo hyung seems to be _entirely _innocent."

"I didn't _choose_ to fall in love with him," Tae Kyung scowled, feeling the familiar feeling of annoyance prick at his consciousness again. "I didn't even _know_ I was in love with him at first; I couldn't believe it even when Go Mi Nyu told me so!"

"So? You may not have chosen to love him, but you do all the same," Mi Nam had turned serious again. "And because you're now in love with Shin Woo, you no longer love my sister, and she has to suffer."

Tae Kyung frowned. Maybe it was because of the guilt in his heart because of Mi Nam's serious words which made him think about what, the girl he formerly loved, and whom he could now consider as a friend, was feeling, but he found himself inhaling, before speaking words from his heart.

"I am grateful to Go Mi Nyu for being selfless about acknowledging and informing me that I no longer love her," Tae Kyung said truthfully as he locked his gaze with Mi Nam's. "And, I am also sorry to her for not being able to return her love for me. I am willing to admit she is a truly good person, and I hope she will find someone who deserves her selfless love in the future."

He inhaled. "I will tell her this when we next meet."

Mi Nam blinked in surprise, before his lips formed a smile. "You will probably not meet her in the near future," he pointed out dryly, but the smile stayed on his lips. "But I will pass on your message to her."

Tae Kyung shook his head. "I must tell her something this important in person." He said honestly, nodding to Mi Nam. "But thank you."

Mi Nam blinked at Tae Kyung's serious features. The smile on his face turned into a smirk as he regarded his fellow vocalist in amusement. "How surprisingly considerate you are; I had no idea you could be so polite."

Tae Kyung snorted. He looked at Mi Nam with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just showing you that I'm sincere in wishing your sister well."

"I see." Mi Nam smiled. _"Maybe he isn't so bad after all."_

"_He looks almost like Go Mi Nyu when he smiles." _Tae Kyung couldn't help but think dryly. "_No wonder they're twins."_

"So, what's up with the current situation?"

Tae Kyung blinked. "The current situation?"

"Yeah; you rejected my sister because you're in love with Shin Woo, aren't you?"

"I didn't reject her; if anything, _she _rejected me." Tae Kyung pointed out, frowning.

Mi Nam smirked, shrugging casually. "Yeah well whatever; but the point is, you can't return Mi Nyu's love for you because you've fallen for Shin Woo."

"I want to know the relationship between you two," Mi Nam said, shifting his now serious gaze to Tae Kyung. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Or have you not even confessed to him yet?"

"Who do you think I am? I did confess to him." Tae Kyung retorted, scowling in annoyance.

"I thought you were too proud to even think of confessing your feelings to Shin Woo." Mi Nam said sarcastically, smirking tauntingly at Tae Kyung. "You seem to be the type who would believe admitting your love for another person would make you weak."

Tae Kyung's scowl deepened at Mi Nam's accurate deduction. "Fine. I admit I did that with Go Mi Nyu, but after seeing what that did, I assumed it would be better to get it over with this time with Shin Woo."

"I thought it would cause less trouble for me."

"Yeah so, what did he say?" Mi Nam asked, an impatient eagerness in his dark brown eyes.

Tae Kyung inhaled. "He rejected me."

"…What?"

"I said Kang Shin Woo rejected me," Tae Kyung repeated crossly, locking his gaze with Mi Nam's surprised one. "He told me I would have to wait forever for him because he would never accept my love."

"Shin Woo said that?"

"That's right."

"Are you sure? We're talking about Kang Shin Woo here," Mi Nam pointed out, his dark brown eyes reflecting genuine confusion. "The man who's too kind for his own good."

"The straight man." Tae Kyung reminded him dryly. "Who's in love with your sister."

Mi Nam stared at Tae Kyung, before releasing a sigh. "He still can't let her go, can he?"

Tae Kyung stayed silent, but Mi Nam could see from his expression that he agreed with his statement. He looked at the black haired man expectantly. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"What can I do? I'll just have to wait for him to accept my love, won't I?" Tae Kyung drawled sarcastically. "Though like he said, I'll have to wait forever."

"So, you're just going to wait?"

"Since I can't get rid of these feelings for him which he rejected, it's all I can do." Tae Kyung replied logically. He glanced at Mi Nam. "Shin Woo told me he didn't want me to get hurt, and I told him I didn't care if I got hurt, if he rejected me, or even if my love for him is unrequited."

"And you really feel that way?"

Tae Kyung nodded seriously. "Yeah." He confessed shortly, meeting Mi Nam's eyes. "There's nothing for me to do now but wait for Shin Woo's acceptance, because judging by his words, I doubt he will ever return my love."

Mi Nam looked at him in a deadpan manner. "Don't tell me you're satisfied with that." He said dryly. "I never knew you were the type to wait for someone."

Tae Kyung scoffed, but he looked up to meet Mi Nam's eyes. "Weren't you listening to me just now? There's nothing else I can do. I can't _make_ him love me, can I?"

"I said I would protect him, so as long as I can be by his side to watch over him and protect him from harm, I'll be satisfied because I would be succeeding in my goal."

Mi Nam stared at Tae Kyung's words. He looked into Tae Kyung's eyes disbelievingly, and to his relief, saw a glimpse of doubt in them.

"No you won't." The brown haired man said suddenly. "You won't really be satisfied, will you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you love him." Mi Nam replied bluntly, meeting Tae Kyung's eyes seriously. "Someone popular like you who's always used to everyone loving you won't be able to accept it when there's someone who doesn't."

"You make me sound like an attention seeker." Tae Kyung said dryly.

Mi Nam merely smirked. "But it's the truth, isn't it?" He reminded Tae Kyung casually, glancing at the vocalist. "You may not be an attention seeker, but you do want him- because you love him."

"So?"

"So are you just going to give up like this?" Mi Nam questioned tersely. "Just because Shin Woo said he would never accept your love for him?"

"He was probably too shocked at your confession you know." The brown haired man continued, raising an eyebrow. "I never knew you were the type to give up so easily."

Tae Kyung stared in silence for a moment, before saying stonily, "Ironically, that's what _I_ said to him about Go Mi Nyu."

Mi Nam found himself snorting. He smirked tauntingly, raising his gaze to meet Tae Kyung's dark eyes. "Right. I knew you were a sarcastic and cold guy, but I never knew you were a hypocrite."

"Me? A hypocrite?" Tae Kyung asked disbelievingly. He raised an eyebrow at Mi Nam. "You should review your words again, Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nam scoffed. "I should review my words? I think _you _should do that." He replied, frowning in annoyance. "Telling Shin Woo he was giving up easily when you're doing the same now; doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"…What are you trying to say?"

"I'm _demanding_ for your _real_ answer," Mi Nam said half sarcastically, but there was seriousness in his dark brown eyes. He raised both his eyebrows at the annoyed Tae Kyung. "Are you really just going to let him go like this?"

Tae Kyung stared. He blinked, before retreating into his thoughts. Letting Shin Woo go; was that what he was doing now? And if it was, what would happen if he did let Shin Woo go? Would he feel like Shin Woo did; depressed and heartbroken, after _he_ had let Mi Nyu go?

Tae Kyung bit his lip harshly. He hated to be manipulated by his own heart. But he hated even more the mere notion of giving up, of letting Shin Woo go; just like the other man had with Mi Nyu. He hated the thought of being in an unrequited love; of being by Shin Woo's side while he was thinking of someone else; thinking of his own love, Mi Nyu.

Just the mere thought of Shin Woo still being in love with Mi Nyu was making his heart ache. Tae Kyung scowled. Was this what Shin Woo had felt like whenever he saw Mi Nyu with him? It wasn't at all a pleasant feeling.

"_If that's the case I'll just have to do something, won't I?" _the vocalist thought to himself sarcastically, annoyed. _"If I can't stop loving him, then fine. But I refuse to lose; to Go Mi Nyu, of all people." _

"_I won't let him go to someone who doesn't love him." _The black haired man continued in his thoughts. "_He'll only get his heart broken again- which will end up in __**me**__ being hurt as well."_

Tae Kyung frowned. But he looked up, giving the unusually patient Mi Nam a nod. "Fine, I admit I haven't done everything yet."

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes. "I've changed my mind." He said shortly, raising his gaze to meet Mi Nam's. "I'm not going to hold back anymore. I'm not going to wait."

"Really?"

Tae Kyung nodded.

Mi Nam blinked twice at the set resolve in Tae Kyung's dark eyes, before a smile spread across his lips. "That's good then." He gave a nod of approval.

The keyboardist turned. "You better keep your word, Tae Kyung." He said seriously. "Don't let your love for him go to waste."

"I won't."

"Don't undermine my sister's love for you either," Mi Nam's voice had turned low, and he cleared his throat slightly, turning his head to stare straight at Tae Kyung's dark eyes. "As you said, she knows you now love Shin Woo."

"Mi Nyu accepted your love for him despite her own feelings for you." Mi Nam's voice didn't hold any resentment. It was bland and almost stoic, but Tae Kyung could see the annoyance towards him and the care and love he held towards his sister in his dark brown eyes. "So don't you dare let go of your love for Shin Woo; if not for your sake then for hers."

"If you disappoint her and make her regret her decision, I'll make _you_ regret yours."

With that promising threat, Mi Nam moved to exit Tae Kyung's room, closing the door behind him and leaving the vocalist alone with his thoughts.


	36. Important Author's Note

Okay...I know it's been forever since I've udpated this. Same old reason, lost interest in the story and fandom and all...

So, why am I writing this? Well, it's because I've reread this some and I kind of want it to continue. I mean, this story still makes me smile even though my interest from You're Beautiful has faded away.

Of course, the only way this will be continued will be if _I_ continue it. Sigh. So I need to know, how many of you are genuinely interested in this and want me to continue this, regardless of how long it takes? 'Cause believe me, it'll take _long_. I have to get back into the momentum. And to do that I have to reread the whole story, probably. I have to go back to all those future scenes which I wrote and hope I can go on from there. So I want to know how many of my readers feel this story is worth continuing. Even though, if I were to be honest, I will only be able to continue it at the end of this year after my exams are over.

So, yeah. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, whether you reviewed one chapter or all or a few. What was important was that you let me hear what you think about this story, and made me feel it was worth writing :)

-YB (You're Beautiful) Fan


	37. Important AN Again

Hi again...

And sorry again, this isn't an update. But yeah, final exams are over and I tried to read this fic. Thank you for all the well wishes :)  
I did the best I could.

And I know it's really pathetic of me to say, but I don't really understand what I was writing. I was thinking, "What the hell was I thinking at that time? I can't believe I wrote this fic."

I mean I haven't watched the drama for literally a year or more so I can barely remember the story. When I read my own words, "And the third plot has been introduced', I was like, "...I don't even know what is the first and second plot. How could people read this? How did I write this again?"

So since some of you offered help, please help me remember. I don't even remember the drama, and all I remember of this fic is that Shin Woo crossdressed, caused a sort of scandal as Tae Kyung's girlfriend, got assaulted, he and Tae Kyung got closer, Mi Nyu understood their feelings for each other and Tae Kyung's mother came in - but I forgot what her role was and what the song meant...I went to different parts of the fic but it was still puzzling. I thought, the drama is already so complicated, why did I want to make it even more complicated that I can't even understand my own story now?

I think I thought very intricately how to tie in my fic with the drama but it's all so confusing right now. I don't know where to start...I thought of just giving up 'cause how can I write when I don't know what I'm writing 'bout? But I read your reviews and I felt guilty, 'cause it seems like people really do like this story and want it to continue after so long. I would PM for help, but I don't know who to PM, so I thought I'd just put it out here. If not I'd probably give up on this completely.

Any information about this fic or the drama would be greatly appreciated, thanks. I'm pathetic, I know. But can someone tell me which episodes to watch so the events here would make sense? And explain to me what did I write...?


End file.
